A Taste of Fire
by Mooifyou'recows
Summary: "I've got baggage." "We all do." "Not like this. You've got an absent father and a blurred bloodline. I have darkness and secrets. I have the kind of connections no one wants to need. Connections with the kind of people you avert your eyes from on the streets. My baggage isn't like yours." "I'll help you carry it anyway." "I'm not sure if you can." "... try me." AU [NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

Break His Arm

"Lucy's run off."

_Sigh_. "Again?"

"Hmhm."

"Where's she gone this time?"

"If I knew that, I would've dragged her back by now."

"Come on. You sound just like Jude. We should cut her some slack. She's just trying to figure things out."

"Not sure if she's doing it right."

"Did she leave a note?"

"Hmhm. Complete with 'Goodbye, everybody. I won't be coming back this time. Until we meet again. Farewell forever.'"

"Sounds like she can't make up her mind."

"Yup."

_Sigh._

"I hid the note a little less conspicuously in her room to buy her some time. But who knows when—"

"_LUUUUUUUUCYYYYY!_" a voice exploded from the house, coming from somewhere above the two men that stood on the porch, smoking.

"Uh oh. Papa Bear found it."

"Jesus, already?"

"_LUCY IS MISSING! SEND EVERYBODY! BRING HER BACK TO ME! HURRY BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MY BABY GIRL!_"

_Sigh. _"Always so dramatic…"

"_GET ME AQUARIUS!"_

"Fuck, you better get up there and calm him down, Leo."

The redheaded man ground his cigarette out under his shining black shoes with a groan. "Why does he always jump the gun like that? Will you do me a favor and call Aquarius before he does and tell her to let me handle this?"

"Don't drag me into it."

"C'mon, Scorpio. She's _your _psychotic girlfriend. She'll actually listen to you."

Scorpio dragged his gloved hands through his two toned red and white hair. "If you do a good job calming Jude down then I won't have to call anybody."

Leo glared at him, pushing his blue tinted sunglasses up his nose. "Yeah, fuck you too, man." He turned and rushed into the house, just as Jude started screaming again, voice turning hysterical.

"LUCY! LUCY! _COME BACK TO MEEEEEE!_"

* * *

Lucy slumped down on the park bench with a heavy sigh. She pulled her cell phone from the pocket of her jacket and unlocked the screen.

"Wow," she muttered. "Only fifty-three missed calls. Have they forgotten about me already?"

As if on cue, her ringtone went off. She jumped in surprise as the energetic violin and tin whistle practically screamed at her through the speakers.

"Loke, huh?" she scowled. "Turned traitor once again, has he?" She considered letting it go to voicemail like all of the others, but finally decided to answer it.

"Hello, Lucy of the _Don't Bother Me Right Now Association_ speaking. How may I direct your call? To yell at me for being irresponsible, please press one. To demand that I return home, please press two. To track my phone number like some kind of unfaithful bloodhound, press three. To encourage my freedom of an oppressive household, hang up and pretend I'm dead."

The line beeped as Leo pressed a number.

"What number did you push?" she asked.

"… Two."

"You mean three, right? Okay, hanging up now."

"Lucy, c'mon."

"Don't _Lucy c'mon _me," she snapped. "I'm not going back!"

"You always come back."

"Not this time."

"Your dad is going to call Aquarius if you don't get back here in the next hour."

Lucy hesitated, "I… don't care."

"Will you care when she beats you sideways?"

She let out a sigh of exasperation, aware that she was giving him the time to track the location of her phone by staying on the line. Maybe she wanted him to find her. Why else would she answer his call?

"Listen, Loke. I'm sick of it. Just let me be my own person for once!"

"You _are _your own person!"

"Oh yeah, because I just _love_ living in that house, under his rules, doing—"

"Hey girl," a voice drew her attention to the left where a young man with dark blue hair leaned on her park bench. He had a tattoo of a pair of prongs over his right eyebrow. "You are a vision, you know that?" he smiled charmingly.

"Do you mind?" she said. "I'm on the phone."

"Who are you talking to?" Leo asked.

"Just some—"

"Your conversation will never be as important as the proposition I'm about to give you," the man slid onto the bench beside her.

"Listen, asshole," Lucy dropped the phone from her ear and turned towards him. "It's too damn early in the morning for you to be picking up on random girls. Get a life!"

"Lucy!" Leo's voice was faint as it called out from the phone.

"Lucy hm?" the man slid closer, enticing a look of disgust from the girl. He reached out and took a lock of her golden hair. "A beautiful name."

"Wow. You really can't take a hint, can you? As not subtle as it was…" she pulled her hair from his grasp and stood. Leo was still calling out her name over the line and she ended the call with an angry jab at the screen. The time of the call blinked under the picture of the redheaded man Lucy had assigned to his number. _1:52. _

"Shit," she grumbled. That was plenty of time to trace her call. Leo would be on her tail soon. She needed to put as much distance between her and this park as she could before he caught up to her. She turned, sliding her phone into her pocket, and made as if to leave, but the annoying pick-up artist grabbed her arm.

Lucy whirled to face him, "Don't touch me!"

"C'mon. Don't be such a wet blanket, Lucy," he said, smirking. "You didn't even wait to listen to my proposition."

"Does that proposition involve you releasing my arm and then never showing your face to me again?" she yanked against his hold. "Because if it doesn't, then I don't want to hear it!"

"Quite the attitude you got there," he tightened his grip. "It's annoying. Especially since I'm just trying to show you a good time."

"Fuck off!" Lucy whipped her foot up, landing a kick in the man's stomach. He doubled over, but didn't release her. She kicked him again, growling. "Let go!"

The man yanked hard on her arm. She lost her balance and tumbled to the ground, staining her knees green from the grass.

"Ow!" she complained, trying to stand again.

He towered over her, bending her wrist back painfully. "I was going to show you a good time," he said, voice low. "But now I think I'll be the only one having any fun."

She reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. Her voice darkened, "Don't make me call my friends."

He laughed, "Oh, I'm _so _scared. You can call your friends. You can call the _police_ for all I care."

Lucy unlocked the screen with a swipe and pulled up her contacts.

The man's foot flashed out, connecting with her hand and sending the phone flying across the park.

"Oops," he chuckled. "That's really my bad. I slipped."

"You son of a bitch!" she struggled. "Let me go and I'll let you off easy!"

His grip tightened and she winced in pain.

"You're annoying," he muttered, pulling her to her feet once more. "Now just drop the tough girl act and come quietly, you hear?"

"Never!" she kicked him a third time.

"God _damn _it!" he lashed out with his other hand, slapping her across the face. "_Knock it off_!"

Lucy blinked in stunned silence as her cheek started to turn red from the slap. _This guy isn't playing around_, she suddenly realized. _Shit. Is this what I get for running away? This has never happened before. What do I do? What do I do?_

Lucy let out a furious scream and started punching and kicking, pink fingernails out and aiming for his eyes.

"Fuck," he dodged her attacks, "Give it a rest!" he twisted her arm, pinning it behind her back.

Lucy cried out as her elbow and shoulder creaked. He positioned himself behind her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and jerking her head back.

"Like I said," he hissed in her ear. "_Drop _the tough girl act."

"It's not an act, ass wipe," she said, blinking away the tears that rose from the stinging pain that lanced through her scalp. "You haven't even seen how tough I can—"

He jerked on her hair again and she cried out. "Oh, I'm so convinced," he laughed.

A whirring, whistling sound silenced both of them.

"What is…" the man turned his head, just to take the full brunt of a flying metal rod to the face.

He crashed to the ground, releasing Lucy along the way. She collapsed to her knees and spun around. The man was groaning, holding his nose in his hands as blood streamed over his mouth and down his neck.

The source of his pain was lying in the grass beside Lucy. She reached out and picked it up.

"What the…" she turned the cast iron rod over in her hands. On one end was a charred clump of Kevlar that smelled heavily of gasoline.

"Are you okay?" a voice called.

Lucy lifted her head. A boy in a school uniform with wild pink hair was running her direction across the park. He had a backpack slung messily over one shoulder which, she noticed, had two more of the torch looking rods sticking out of the top.

"I'm fi—"

The boy ran straight past her, dropping his backpack at her knees as he jumped on her attacker, instantly pummeling him with his fists.

"Don't attack girls, you douchebag!" he shouted as he doled out the beating.

Lucy stared with wide eyes. He flipped the pervert on his stomach and then sat on his back, grabbing his arm and pulling it up until he screamed and kicked his legs frantically against the grass.

"Learn to respect others!" the boy growled.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop! I promise I won't do it again! I'm sorry!"

"Are you really sorry?" he twisted the arm.

He screamed in agony, "_YES! YES I'M SORRY! LUCY! I'M SORRY! CALL HIM OFF!"_

She scowled, "He's not my dog. I can't just _call _him off."

"_PLEASE! TELL HIM TO STOP!_"

"Maybe I think he ought to break your arm," she folded her arms over her chest.

"That sounds fun," the rosy haired boy pointed out, pulling the arm harder.

"_AAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH PLEASE NOOOOOOO!_"

"BREAK HIS ARM!"

"Here I go!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" the pervert's eyes fluttered back in his head and he promptly passed out.

"Oh," the pink haired boy said. "He's done." He dropped the arm. "How disappointing. I wanted to tease him some more."

Lucy giggled, "I think he may have learned his lesson."

"Are you alright?" he turned towards her, still sitting on the guy's back. He draped his arms over his knees and leaned forward, cocking an eyebrow.

Lucy gulped. His caramel colored eyes were intense, almost bestial or reptilian, even. They were wide and sincere, curious and full of underlying playfulness. Lucy had never seen eyes like that before.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" he reached out and lightly rapped his knuckles on her forehead.

She winced and rubbed the spot with a scowl. "I'm fine."

"Cool!" his mouth stretched wide, displaying pearly white teeth, canines inhumanly sharp. His entire face brightened and his eyes squinted cheerfully shut.

The breath caught in the back of her throat. She had never seen a smile like that before.

"My name's Natsu, by the way," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Lucy."

"Luigi, huh?"

"Lucy."

"Alright, hey do you need help getting home?" he checked the black watch around his right wrist and his eyes bugged out, "Oh shit! I'm so late! Like super late!" he smacked his forehead. "I mean… I was late before… and now…" he sighed and then looked back up at Lucy. He shrugged, "Oh well. So do you need help, or what?"

"Uhm," she pursed her lips. _If I get this guy to help me, I can probably make it pretty far before Loke shows up…_ "Well actually—"

A honk drew their attention to the street across the park. A gleaming black BMW with dark tinted windows rolled up to the curb and stopped.

"_Fuck_," Lucy cursed. _Too late_.

Natsu stood and offered his hands to her, "Is that your ride?"

Lucy let him pull her to her feet, stunned by how warm and calloused his palms were.

"Y-yeah," she said. "_Unfortunately_," she added under her breath.

Natsu crouched down and picked up his torch, shoving it into his backpack. He slung it on his left shoulder and then glanced up, noticing the grass stains on Lucy's knees. He reached out and brushed blades of grass from her skin, shocking a squeak out of her.

"That guy was a grade-A asshole, wasn't he?" Natsu stood again.

Lucy blushed, "Y-yeah…" her phone went off. She glanced around, looking for where it landed after it was kicked from her hands.

"Over there," Natsu pointed and ran off. He picked up the smart phone, glancing at the screen. "Some guy named Loke The Traitor is calling you."

Lucy ran up to him and grabbed the phone out of his hands. She silenced the call and then shoved it into her pocket.

Natsu watched her curiously, head cocked to the side.

She cleared her throat and did a quick once over of his uniform. It was unremarkable, to say the least. He wore sandals and dark pleated pants that had been rolled up to mid-calf. His white button-up shirt had its sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a red symbol over the heart that she didn't recognize. What was most unusual about his outfit was the white, scaly looking scarf tied around his neck.

_Who wears a scarf in summer_? she wondered, baffled.

"Can I ask…" Lucy started and then blushed.

"Hm?" Natsu gripped the strap of his backpack and waited.

"What high school do you go to?"

"Oh!" he grinned. "I go to Fairy Tail! It's just a few blocks past this park!" he pointed over his shoulder.

She clasped her hands together and peeked up at him shyly, "D-do you like being a part of it?"

He grinned, showing off his ridiculously sharp incisors. "Yeah! It's the greatest place ever! It's my home! And my classmates are my family!"

Lucy gaped up at him in awe.

"Really?"

"Hmhm!" he nodded. "Everyone is really nice and the principal is like our grandpa. And the food is really good and they don't mind feeding me seconds or even thirds if I ask nicely about it! Oh and they have classes specialized to each person too!"

Lucy smiled, "It sounds wonderful…"

Natsu blinked down at her. Her light blonde hair rustled gently in the breeze and her pink lips curved gently on heart shaped face. He stared into her light brown eyes. They were wide, sincere. Innocent and expectant in a way that he had never seen before. They were deep eyes. The kind of things a guy could get lost in if he allowed himself to fall in.

He decided that he really like the look of those eyes.

The car at the curb honked again.

The cell phone in Natsu's back pocket went off and he quickly fumbled it out.

"_Shit_," he muttered. "I gotta go!" he turned, looking over his shoulder as he waved. "I hope I see you around sometime, Lucy!"

"Yeah!" she waved back eagerly. "Bye!"

Before facing the direction his legs were slowly taking him, Natsu gave her another long hard look. Her eyes shifted. A chilled, saddened tint fell over them as she glanced silently downwards and then back up. He gulped before turning his face forward. The look in those eyes... it was one that Natsu decided he _didn't _like. Not one bit.

He put his phone to his ear and jogged off across the park, "Erza! I'm sorry! I ran into a— _gah_!" he held the phone away as shouting erupted from the speaker.

Lucy watched him go until he disappeared. Loke honked the car a third time and she pulled her phone from her pocket. She dialed the first speed dial and listened to it ring, still gazing in the direction her pink haired savior had gone.

"_Lucy?_" a breathless voice answered.

"Alright Dad," she said. "I'll come home on _one _condition."

"Anything! You name it and you'll have it!"

She turned and headed for the car. "I want to go to school."

"School? _That's _what you want?"

"Not just any school," she added. "I want to enroll in Fairy Tail High school."

* * *

"Natsu, are you even paying attention?"

An eraser smacked into Natsu's head, pulling him from his thoughts as he stared out the window to his left. He turned to Macao, who crossed his arms over his chest at the front of the room.

"Hm? Did you say something, old man?"

Macao's right eye twitched, "First you're an entire hour late for class, now you're dozing off in the middle of it?"

"Bah, I'm not dozing! I'm just thinking!"

"Like that's any better," the boy sitting in the desk next to Natsu snorted. He turned his dark blue eyes on the pink haired guy. "It's dangerous when this idiot starts thinking."

"Oi, you pickin' a fight with me, ice head?" Natsu shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Maybe I am!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Two more erasers flew across the classroom, hitting both boys in the face.

"Gray! Natsu! Sit the fuck down and listen to your goddamn teacher!" Macao roared.

A heavy sigh drew the attention of the entire class.

"Please, Macao-sensei. Control your language while class is in session."

"E-Erza! Oh… so you're back from the bathroom, huh?"

"Indeed," A scarlet haired girl walked across the room to where Natsu and Gray stood, knees quivering.

Erza grabbed the back of each boy's head and promptly slammed their foreheads together.

"_PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!_" she shouted as they slumped to the floor.

Mirajane giggled from her seat near the front of the room, "That's our Erza!"

Erza stood over them, fists propped up on her hips as she glowered.

"Gray! Don't start fights!" she snapped.

"A-Aye Sir!"

"Natsu! Stop dozing off!"

"B-but I wasn't dozing off!" he defended, shocking gasps out of everyone in the room.

"He's dead now," Jet leaned over the aisle and muttered to Droy.

"It was nice knowin' ya, Natsu," Bisca said.

Erza leaned over the pink haired boy, a shadow falling across her face, "Not dozing off, eh? Then what _were _you doing?"

Natsu cowered beneath her, shielding his face, "I… I was thinkin'!"

"Thinking?" Erza straightened and crossed her arms over her chest, "That's unusual for you. What on Earth were you thinking about?"

"Knowing Natsu," Levy said, turning in her desk two seats in front of his, "it's gotta be eating, fighting, or sleeping, right?"

"Those are the only things he knows anything about," Macao agreed, leaning against his desk as he seemed to forget, not for the first time, that he was indeed an esteemed professor and not one of the rowdy students he was in charge of.

"W-well," Natsu lowered his arms. "On my way to class today, I met someone."

"And you kicked their ass for no reason, right?" Gray said.

"No!"

"So you _didn't_ get in a fight this morning?"

"Well… I _did_… but that's not the person—"

"So it _was _fighting. You were right after all, Levy," Jet said.

"Would you all shut the hell up and let me finish?" Natsu roared.

"Very well," Erza reached down and grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him to his feet. "Continue, Natsu. I want to hear about this fight you had." She released him and then sat in the seat behind his, crossing her legs and staring intently up at him.

Natsu gulped, "It's not really the fight that I've been thinking about though…"

"It's the guy you fought," Gray finished.

"No! It's the girl I saved from the guy I fought!"

The room gasped collectively.

"Natsu's got a little crush, does he?" Mirajane giggled. "How adorable!"

"You saved a damsel in distress?" a deep voice from the back of the room said. Elfman grinned, crossing his arms over his wide chest, "Now _that's _manly!"

"Tell us everything," Erza demanded.

Natsu sat on top of his desk and looked out over the classroom. Everyone was watching him expectantly, eyes wide and bright, except for Gray, who was pretending not to care about what the boy had to say, even as he leaned slightly in his direction.

"Okay, so I was taking my usual shortcut through the park to the school this morning when I saw them. Some creepy guy with a face tattoo was groping at this girl, right? He had her pinned and was like making creepy noises and stuff. It was really disgusting. So I took out one of my torches and chucked it at his head," Natsu reenacted the blow, whipping his arm out. "It hit him right in the face. He dropped the girl and fell on his ass so I ran up and started beating him, right? Then I threatened to break his arm until he passed out from the fear."

"Bravo," Erza nodded seriously. "I would have done the same."

"And then what?" Alzack asked.

"I talked to the girl a little bit and then a car came and picked her up and I came straight here."

Everyone stared at him.

"That's it?" Gray cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"_That's _been distracting you all day?" Droy gaped. "But nothing even happened!"

Natsu frowned.

"Did you at least score her digits?" Macao asked.

"No."

"Did you connect on an emotional level?" Levy wondered.

"Hm… no."

"Was she outrageously beautiful?" Mirajane said.

"Hmmm… I dunno. She looked nice, I guess."

"You don't know?"

He shrugged.

"Then how have you been thinking about her all day?" Gray snapped. "Is your mind so empty that even someone as forgettable as some random girl on the streets will take up all the room up there?"

"I was just thinking…" Natsu glanced out the window. "Her eyes…"

Everyone waited.

"What about her eyes?" Erza prodded.

"They were eyes I'd never seen before. They held things I don't know anything about." He watched a sparrow flit across the sky before perching on a branch of the giant oak tree in the courtyard below. "Without even talking to her for very long, I knew that we came from two different worlds. I could see it in her eyes."

He turned back to the class, "She looked really lonely. And I was just thinking that nobody should have to be lonely."

The room sat in silence for a moment. Mirajane glanced back over the faces to Elfman. Gray clasped his hands together and held them to his mouth as he stared down at his desk. Erza smiled gently and looked out the window, brushing her red hair over her shoulder.

Macao finally cleared his throat, "Well, if it's loneliness she's got, then I think everyone in this room can relate." He straightened and moved to the white board at the front of the room.

Gray looked at Natsu, "So?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"What's there to think about?" he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the teacher. "Find her."

Natsu grinned, "Yeah! I think I will!"

* * *

"Alright, alright. Let's see here," Jude leaned back in the couch, stroking his impressive blonde mustache with a grunt.

Lucy crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on the low coffee table in front of her that was riddled with manila file folders and short glasses filled with caramel colored liquid and sweaty ice cubes. She stared longingly at one of the glasses as Scorpio reached out and picked it up. He took a sip, noticed Lucy's stare, and then offered it to her with a grin.

She perked and reached for the glass but a pale hand reached out and slapped hers away. She frowned up at the white haired man in the pristine black suit on the couch next to her father. His black sunglasses shielded his eyes from her, but she could tell by the hard set of his lips that he wasn't pleased with her attempt at catching a drink at her age.

"Woops," Scorpio grinned and pulled the glass back, running it over his bottom lip. "Forgot the Cap was in our presence. Maybe next time, Luce."

"If Lucy-sama is thirsty," Capricorn said, running his long fingers through his goatee, "Then I would be more than happy to fetch her a juice box from the kitchen. No need to share your brandy, Scorpio."

"Silly me. How could I forget?"

"A juice box?" Lucy grumbled, propping her chin up in her palm dejectedly. "What am I, five?"

Jude cleared his throat and leaned forward, holding the file in his open palms. "So let me get this straight… this Fairy Tail place… it has barely over fifty students, their test averages are mediocre at best, the school board has been trying to get them shut down for years now… they're constantly getting in trouble with their students starting fights with students from other schools… there's even a report of…" he shook his head, "of a _fire _at last year's school festival?" he dropped the file on the table and stared at Lucy across from him. "Are you _sure_ you want to go there?"

"Yes!"

"But…" he gestured at the other files lying on the desk. "Fiore is such a large city… there are plenty of high schools to choose from! Ones with much better reputations than that one!"

"You could join the number one high school in the city," Capricorn offered a file to Jude. "Their test scores are phenomenal, the school board loves them, and they have hundreds enrolled."

"Yes! That sounds like the kind of high school my daughter deserves to go to! Saber Tooth huh?" he popped the file open, took one look at the top page, and immediately closed it, tossing it over his shoulder. "Saber Tooth is out of the question. What else is there…" he and Capricorn started rifling through the folders.

Leo nudged Lucy with his knee. She glanced over her shoulder at him where he sat on the couch at her back. He discreetly gestured at the glass of brandy in his hand and then offered it to her. She threw a look towards Capricorn and Jude, but they were engrossed in a file that read _Lamia Scale _on the tab. She turned her body, taking the glass from his hands. She quickly gulped down the contents of the glass, leaving only the three ice cubes. Her face twisted up from the awful taste of the alcohol and she handed the glass back, whirling around just as her father started to address her once more.

"Lamia Scale would be the perfect fit for you!" he said, flipping through the file. "They have a writing program and a very famous scientist works there as a geology teacher! I hear he is incredible! He's the one that discovered the Neekis Emerald!"

"If he's so great," Lucy said, voice rough, eyes watering. "Then why is he teaching geology in high school rather than in some prestigious university?"

Jude pursed his lips and then closed the file, tossing it over his shoulder. "What else we got, Capricorn?"

"Well…" they fell back to the files.

Leo gestured at Scorpio, pointing at his glass. The other man grinned and quickly passed his brandy over. Lucy turned again as Leo handed the glass to her and she finished it off. He took the empty glass once more as she started coughing, turning back towards her father. She coughed into the back of her hand, blinking rapidly as the thick motor oil taste of the alcohol brought moisture to her eyes.

Scorpio and Leo covered their mouths to stifle their laughter.

"Lucy! I found the perfect school!" Jude lifted his file. "Mermaid Heel! It's an all girl's school so—"

"Denied!" Lucy made an X out of her arms.

Jude sighed and tossed the file.

"Blue Pegasus has an impressive botany program," Capricorn pointed out.

"The guy that teaches that course is a Class A pervert," Leo interceded. "He has a fetish about smelling his students. Total weirdo, trust me."

Jude tossed the file.

"Quatro Cerberus seems fun…"

"They're almost as rowdy as Fairy Tail," Scorpio said. "And almost all male. Not to mention alcoholics."

The file flew over the back of Jude's couch.

"Cait Shelter?"

"Bunch of eccentrics. All they do is make textiles and sew all day."

"Raven Tail?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Jude sighed. Capricorn stroked his goatee silently.

"Dad," Lucy leaned forward. "I want to go to Fairy Tail. It's the only place I'll accept. That's my decision."

"But…"

"No buts," Lucy frowned. "I said I'd come home if you let me join Fairy Tail! I didn't say you could choose my high school!"

He stared down at the file on the table.

"Take another look at that file, Boss," Leo suggested gently. "You'll see that it's not all as bad as you think."

He lifted the file and flipped it open.

"There is a student there that excels in every sport she participates in," Capricorn pointed out. "Better than even Saber Tooth's ace."

"And I hear there's a girl nothing short of a genius too," Scorpio added. "She went on Jeopardy last season and won big bucks. They eventually had to ban her from the show because she just keep winning and winning and winning."

"Not to mention the snowboarding prodigy that even made it to the Olympics last year," Leo said.

"And then there is that one interesting student," Capricorn said. "The one… oh what do they call him… The _Salamander_…"

Jude grunted, staring down at the photo of the pink haired boy with the grin that took up half of his face. "Yes," he murmured. "He's the one I'm most concerned about, actually…"

"Daddy," Lucy said, drawing his attention. She clasped her hands under her chin and blinked her large brown eyes at him, pouting her lips out. "_Please_! Pretty pretty pretty please! I want to be a student of Fairy Tail more than anything in the world! It's the only thing I want! It's all I'll ever ask of you ever again! I swear it! Please Daddy? _PLEASE_?"

Jude held out for as long as he could, steeling himself against the way she batted those eyelashes over those eyes that mirrored her mother's.

"Oh…" Jude sighed. "_Alright_. Fine. Fairy Tail it is."

"EEeeeeee!" Lucy leapt over the coffee table, squealing excitedly. She threw herself into her father's arms, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek and then stood. "I'll go pack then!"

"Wait," he called as she ran off towards the door of the office. "Pack? What are you talking about?"

"Well…" Lucy turned back to him, hand on the door handle. "The school is so far away, it'd take me _hours_ to walk there every morning. So naturally we would have to move into town…"

"_What_? No! Out of the question! Leo will drive you every morning!"

Lucy's shoulders slumped and her eyes filled with tears, "But… I was really looking forward to living in town and walking to school like a _normal_ student…"

Leo turned to Jude, "Driving all that way twice a day sounds like a waste of gas, Boss."

"Have you seen the gas prices lately?" Scorpio added. "Outrageous."

"A change of atmosphere might be just the thing that Lucy-sama needs," Capricorn agreed. "And not just Lucy-sama, but for you as well, Jude-sama."

Jude sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "If it'll make my princess happy then… I guess it must be done."

"Great!" Lucy turned the door handle and pushed it open. "I'll go check the real estate in Magnolia district right away!" she ran out into the hallway. "Fairy Tail here I come!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Guess who's back? It's Gregory. Say hi, Greg. *distant walrus sounds***

**Anyway, well... here's the first chapter of my new fanfic. I know it's boring so far. As an AU, I have to spend a little extra time on introductions and trust me... it's been a little tiring on this end as well. After a while it should start to pick up though. Hopefully you guys can hang on until then! (Not that I'm assuming that people are actually going to read and like this... *self confidence shatters* but hey, a cow can dream, ammiright?) This is a really weird thing for me, writing an AU, but I'm excited to take a shot at it and hopefully do the Fairy Tail universe the justice it deserves! Wish me luck and thanks for any support I might receive from you awesome people in the future! **

**Some things I need to mention before calling it a night... if the people reading this right now are followers of my past story, Her Strength, then I'm terribly sorry, but this one will probably not get updated daily like that one. Sorry! I just don't have the stamina anymore. But I promise that I won't just leave you hanging all the time. The longest, absolute LONGEST, I'll make you wait for an update is a week. Promise. Unless something terrible happens and I break that promise... *Once again assuming that people are going to read this...* Oh and if you ARE readers from the past story and are actually braving the storm to read this thing, wow. I love you. You're the best. Kiss kiss. Hug hug. How've you been? I've missed you dearly. And so has Nashi. Seriously. She told me. *distant meowing in protest***

**Okay, okay, I'm trying to fix my rambly author's note problem so I'm gonna shut up now. **

**Love-Moo**


	2. Chapter 2

Who is Happy

"Looks like Natsu's late yet again," Macao said as he went through his attendance sheet.

"Can't count on that guy for anything," Gray grumbled, leaning his chair back on the back two legs.

"Hm?" Elfman paused in the aisle next to him. "Natsu's not here yet? I saw him earlier though. When me and Big Sis were walking by after getting lunch in the city he was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park. Just waiting."

"No shit? What time was that? You and Mira are usually here pretty early."

"It must have been around six-thirty," Mirajane said from across the room. "That gave him over an hour to make it here in time."

"So he's ditching, is he?" Erza whipped her cell phone out of her red blazer pocket and started tapping the screen angrily. She held the phone to her ear, "We'll see about that…" After a few moments, she pulled the phone back, glaring fiercely at it. "He didn't answer."

"Maybe something happened to him?" Levy suggested.

"Yeah," Gray frowned. "He's probably fighting somewhere."

Macao tossed his attendance sheet on the desk he sat on top of, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just get on with class and he will show up eventually."

Everyone took their seats.

"Alright," Macao sighed, "Director Makarov informed me this morning that we will be getting a transfer student sometime today. I don't know when so I guess we will start—"

The door of the classroom slid open and a tiny old man with a large white mustache walked inside.

"Good morning, children!" he called, waving boisterously.

"Director Makarov," Macao said. "We were just talking about you."

"Then you've already informed the others about our new student?" he turned and gestured at the doorway.

A young woman with light blonde hair walked inside, cheeks flushed. Her brown eyes peeked up under her bangs as she examined the room shyly. She was dressed in the school's uniform of a dark pleated skirt and red blazer with Fairy Tail's crest over the heart.

"H-Hello," her voice was soft and she gave a little wave.

"Hey," Gray leaned over to Alzack, "Is it just me, or is she pretty damn cute?"

"W-well," Alzack glanced in Bisca's direction. "She does have a certain charm about her, I suppose."

"Children," Makarov said, "This is your new classmate. Her name is—"

Natsu burst into the room, "I MADE IT HERE ALIVE!" he hollered, throwing his fists in the air exuberantly. The second he caught sight of the girl standing just ahead of him in the room, his face brightened. "Luigi!"

"It's Lucy!" she snapped.

"Hey! Hey!" Natsu ran up to her and instantly threw an arm around her shoulders, turning her towards Erza, "Look! This is the girl I was tellin' you about last week!"

Erza stood, "So Natsu… do you have an explanation as for why you are so late today?"

"Eh?" Natsu checked his watch. "I'm not that late! Only like five minutes!"

"Late is late! What were you doing?"

Natsu removed his arm from around Lucy, "I was waiting in the park." He glanced down at the blonde, "It's where I met her, so I thought if I waited long enough, she might show up again. I've been goin' there every day since I first ran in to her."

Heat blazed across Lucy's face.

Erza nodded, smiling softly, "How romantic. I approve."

Natsu's cheeks reddened, "It's nothing romantic! I just thought we could be friends is all!" He glanced down at Lucy and then away, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I want—" Lucy suddenly announced. "I want to be your friend too!"

Natsu blinked at her and then grinned again, "Awesome!"

Makarov smiled, "Well then… it looks like you'll get along just fine here at Fairy Tail, Lucy. More than just friends, now you and every student and staff member here are family. I hope you come to feel that you can rely on them for anything." He glanced at Macao, "Macao-sensei, I leave her to you." The small man turned and walked towards the door. As he passed Natsu, he pulled a ruler from his pocket and swiped at the boy's ankles. "GET THOSE PANTS ROLLED DOWN YOU SLOB!"

"Ow!" Natsu winced and danced away from the swinging ruler. "Aw c'mon Gramps! My legs get too hot!"

"If you're so hot, then take off that blasted scarf!"

"But Gramps!"

"Ah, I don't want to hear it," the little old man stomped out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Jeez, Natsu," Gray said. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey Gray," Natsu flipped the boy off with both hands, "Where did your shirt go, ice for brains?"

Gray yelped as he looked down and noticed that his chest was now bare.

Lucy blushed and covered her eyes. Macao smacked her on the back, "Get used to it, Lucy. It happens a lot."

"Where the fuck did my shirt go?" Gray leapt to his feet, searching the floor around his desk.

"You're the one that took it off, Dumbass!" Natsu said.

"You know what? I'm sick of you!"

"Do something about it then!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

The two boys lunged across the classroom, meeting in the middle. Natsu landed a right hook in Gray's cheek just as he landed a blow to his stomach. They met each other blow for blow, forcing Jet and Droy from their seats as their fight crashed into desks.

"Sh-shouldn't you stop them?" Lucy asked Macao nervously.

The man picked at his teeth and let out a hefty sigh, "Not my job."

"Then whose job is it?"

"QUIT SCREWING AROUND!"

Lucy squeaked and jumped at the ferocity of the voice that exploded from the left side of the room. A girl with scarlet colored hair stomped up to the brawling boys. She grabbed tufts of their hair and yanked them apart, earning yelps from both of them.

"WE ARE IN SCHOOL!" she smashed their foreheads together viciously. "ACT LIKE MATURE HUMAN BEINGS FOR ONCE!" they collided again. "OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" She slammed them together one last time and then dropped their limp bodies to the floor. The girl sighed and held her hand to her temple for a moment. When she was collected, she propped her fists on her hips and smiled up at Lucy at the front of the room. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!"

"Th-thank you," she said.

"Lu-chan!" a girl with short blue hair ran up and grabbed her hand. "You can sit next to me!"

"O-okay…" Lucy allowed herself to be pulled across the classroom.

"My name is Levy," she smiled brightly. "I want to be your friend too. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!"

"Thanks!" Lucy sat in the seat Levy offered her and then the blunette took the seat next to her, beside the window.

"Alright," Macao said. "Let's get on with class, shall we?"

"Very good, Macao-sensei," Erza walked back to her seat, leaving the two boys lying unconscious in the middle of the classroom.

* * *

"So Lu-chan," Levy said, turning to the girl, "What do you think about class so far?"

"Macao-sensei seems to know a lot about chemistry," Lucy observed.

The blunette giggled, "Well yeah. He loves anything involving fire and chemicals."

"So is he the one that set the festival on fire last year?"

Levy blinked at her, "Uhh… no. Actually that was a student…"

"Really? Who was it?" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"Uhm," Levy looked away, "I can't seem to remember."

"So what happens next?" Lucy dropped it.

"Now we go have lunch and then after that we split up for specialty lessons."

"Specialty lessons?"

"Sure!" she brightened. "Everyone here at Fairy Tail has something specific that they excel in! This school is founded on the idea of doing what you love. So half of the day is given to the students to work extensively on that one thing. Mavis, the founder of Fairy Tail always said that if you find something that you love, then you need to keep it close to your heart and put more than half of your time and effort into nurturing it so that it can grow and envelope your life in its arms." She giggled, "I love that, don't you?"

Lucy smiled, "Yeah. So, what's your specialty, Levy?"

"Me? Oh! I love to read! Me and another student, who is in the other class with Wakaba-sensei, study languages together on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I usually do research or curl up in the training hall and read a new novel."

Lucy blinked, "Wait, are you the genius that won big on Jeopardy?"

"Oh, yeah." Levy smiled. "I have a lot of useless knowledge, I guess."

"That's so cool!" Lucy's eyes flew wide and she leaned forward. "What did you do with all of the money?"

"I donated it to Fairy Tail of course!" Levy smiled. "The school board really cut our funding last year and we almost had to shut down, so I donated my money to keep the school afloat."

"Wow!" Lucy gaped. "That's… that's so selfless of you, Levy-chan."

"Oh," she giggled, "Not really. I mean… Fairy Tail is my home. If it went under, I wouldn't have any place to go. So I guess I'm pretty selfish, actually."

"Most people would buy a new car or a house or plane tickets to travel the world!"

"What about you, Lu-chan?" Levy leaned on the palm of her hand. "What would you spend the money on? A car? A house? Plane tickets to travel the world?"

Lucy froze. "I…" she looked away. "I don't really know…"

"Lucy!" Natsu called from the doorway of the classroom. "What are you waiting for? Eat lunch with me!"

Levy chuckled, "Wow. I've never seen Natsu so excited before. You better go with him."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I always eat lunch with Jet and Droy," she pointed to the two approaching from down the aisle. "I think they'd cry if I ditched out on them," she winked. "So I'll see you later!"

"Okay," they both stood. Levy joined Jet and Droy and Lucy walked over to Natsu.

"C'mon!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room. "We gotta hurry before all the good stuff is taken!"

"Good stuff?" she ran to keep up with him.

"Yeah! In the cafeteria! They hand out the best food first so you gotta fight for it!" he grinned over his shoulder at her. "It's only one of my favorite times of day!"

"Fight for it?" she paled. "But…"

"Don't worry! I'll show you the ropes!" he cackled as they thundered down the hall. Natsu pulled her right and they emerged into a large open cafeteria littered with tables. There was a crowd of people on one end, shouting and pushing.

"Crap, they're already at it! C'mon Lucy! Stay close!" he yanked her across the cafeteria and then immediately smashed into the crowd, elbowing and shouldering people out of the way. "MOVE IT! OUT OF MY WAY! I'M HUNGRY HERE!"

"Augh!" his elbow connected with Gray's left eye. "GOD DAMN IT, ASH ASS!"

"I don't got time for you, Stripper!" Natsu thrust Lucy in front of him and glared at the boy. "Go put on some clothes!"

"Holy shit!" Gray covered his naked crotch with his hands. "How the hell did that happen?"

Lucy covered her eyes, face bright red.

"Freak!" Natsu said.

"CAN IT!"

Natsu urged Lucy forward and she gritted her teeth, pushing and shoving as hard as she could through the bumping bodies. _Apologize later, Lucy_, she thought, jamming her elbow in the stomach of a boy with black hair and thick lips.

"Oof!" he said, falling backwards, shouting something in a language she didn't understand.

"That's it!" Natsu encouraged, flat out punching another boy in the face. "You got the idea now, Lucy!"

Lucy stifled her smile and rammed her shoulder into the back of a boy with a dirty blonde bowl cut. They made it to the front of the crowd to a counter that separated a group of cooks and the rowdy students. Natsu started waving his hands.

"Hey Kinana!" he shouted over the mass of voices. "Toss us some yakisoba bread, would ya?"

"I've got a few left," the purple haired girl lifted two packaged rolls and lightly tossed them in their direction.

"Alright!" Lucy and Natsu caught the buns. "Score!"

A large fist slammed into Natsu's skull, sending him crashing to the floor, yakisoba bun flying up into the air. Someone caught the meal and Lucy turned to stare up at the massive blonde beside her. He had winged eyebrows and a lightning bolt scar that stretched from his forehead, over his right eye, and down his cheek.

"Woops," he grinned, popping open the bun's packaging and pulling it out. "Too bad for you, Loser."

"Laxus!" Natsu leapt to his feet and lunged for the bun in his hands. "That was mine!"

"Whatever," Laxus kneed the boy in the stomach with enough force to send him flying over the group of students to the other side of the cafeteria. He glanced down at the small blonde beside him, gaping up into his face in awe and fear.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked, taking a giant bite from the stolen bread.

"I—" she stuttered. "I'm Lucy. I'm new here—"

Laxus turned and walked through the crowd, "Lost interest."

Lucy watched him go for a moment, chills racing up her spine. She had never met a more frightening man in her life. She turned back to the girl named Kinana who was tossing food at the hellions the way a farmer might feed his chickens.

"Uhm," Lucy called. "Do you have any more of these?" she gestured at the yakisoba bread in her hands, trying to avoid the bumping bodies that pressed close to the counter.

"Sorry," she answered. "Those were my last two! Here's some curry bread instead!" she tossed two packages her way and Lucy fumbled to catch them before anyone could snatch them from her. Once she had the three packages, she shoved them inside her blazer and went to work elbowing her way out of the crowd. When she finally made it out, her face was red and sweaty and her hair was plastered to it in a tangled mess. Her clothes were disheveled and one of her knee high socks had fallen all the way down to her ankle.

She glanced around and caught sight of Natsu sitting atop a table, rubbing his head with a scowl on his face. She quickly tried to compose herself, shoving her hair away from her forehead, pulling at her skirt, wiping her sweat on the sleeve of her blazer. She took a deep breath and jogged up to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she was close enough.

"Fucking Laxus," he growled. "Where'd he go? I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"He left," Lucy sat down at the table and pulled the food from her blazer. "Who is that guy anyway?"

"That's Laxus Dreyar," he sighed, crossing his legs under him. "He's the old man's grandson. He's also a giant asshole. But an awesome fighter. I've fought him tons of times and haven't been able to beat him yet!"

Lucy pursed her lips, "Hmm…" she placed the bread on the table in front of his ankles. "Here. You can have the yakisoba one, since he stole yours. I'll just have one of these ones," she lifted a curry bun.

"Wow! Really?" he grabbed the yakisoba bread and ripped the plastic open. "Thanks!" he pulled it out and took a huge bite. "Mm! So good!"

Lucy smiled and opened her bread. She poked at it in interest.

"Have you never had this stuff before?" Natsu asked with a full mouth. He cocked his head to the side as he watched her.

"To be honest," she blushed. "No."

He gaped at her, "Are you serious? Here!" he tore his bread in half and thrust one side at her. "You can't just pass over yakisoba bread without trying it!"

"But—"

"It's alright! Take it! I've got a bunch of this at home anyway."

Lucy took the bread, "Th-thanks."

"No problem!" he grinned and scarfed down the rest of the yakisoba bread and then reached for the second curry bun. "Oh yeah, that reminds me," he tore open the plastic and didn't waste a second before stuffing the food in his mouth. "After this I gotta go feed Happy."

"What?" Lucy blinked at him in confusion.

He chuckled at the perplexed look on her face. "When you're done eatin', I'll show you!"

* * *

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. "Where are we?"

"Shh!" he held his finger to his lips and crept in a crouching position through the hallway. "We can't get caught!"

"What?" Lucy's stomach twisted. Her first day at Fairy Tail and she was already breaking the rules?

He put his hand up to signal her to stop. They crouched outside a door on the south side of the building. The hallway was completely vacant, which only added to the stress itching up Lucy's spine.

Natsu turned his nose to the air and sniffed twice.

Lucy stared at him. "What are you doing?"

He sniffed again and then grabbed the door, "Alright, there's no one inside." He grinned over his shoulder at her. "And it smells like Droy just restocked the fridge too!"

"Smells like?"

Natsu slid the door open wide and entered the room, still in a crouch. Lucy gulped and followed, shuffling awkwardly in attempts to keep her skirt from showing her panties.

"I'll keep watch!" Natsu slid the door shut behind her and then cracked it to peer out into the hallway.

Lucy examined the room, "Where are we?"

"It's the home ec. room," he explained.

_That would explain the stoves built into the tables,_ Lucy stood. On the far wall were windows looking down into the field behind the school. A large oak tree sat just outside. On the left wall were three giant refrigerators and maple cupboards.

"Quick, before someone comes," Natsu said. He sniffed again, "There should be two fish in the third fridge. Grab them!"

_Does he seriously think he's fooling me with that sniffing thing?_ Lucy went to the third refrigerator and pulled the door open. _What is he, a dog_? She crouched down and searched through the fridge. "I don't see any fish," she called back to him.

Natsu sniffed once more. "They should be in the vegetable drawer on the bottom. It smells like they're underneath some… sweet potatoes?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and yanked the vegetable drawer open. The bag of sweet potatoes gave her pause and then she pushed it out of the way and almost passed out. Two fish, covered in saran wrap waited just below, at the bottom of the drawer. Lucy turned to stare at Natsu, mouth hanging open.

_Maybe he _is _a dog,_ she thought when she noticed the canine like way he crouched, butt almost touching the floor, hands hanging down between his ankles as he stared into the hallway. He turned his face to the air again and then stood.

He turned, face bright. "I smell cookie dough!" he ran to the second refrigerator and pulled the door open. Maniacal chuckling drifted over the door as he leaned in and started rifling around. When he leaned back, he had a bowl, filled to the brim of light brown contents and a wooden spoon, in his arms.

"Ah yeah!" he closed the door again. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Won't you get in trouble for taking that?"

He shrugged, "I love cookie dough though!"

"Yeah but—"

"Hey!" a voice shouted from the door. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Oh shit!" Natsu whirled around to face the man with the pompadour and a cigarette clamped between his teeth.

"Natsu! What did I say about stealing the food from the home ec. room?" Wakaba shoved the door open and stomped inside.

"Time to run, Lucy!" Natsu turned to her.

She quickly grabbed the fish from the drawer and tucked them into her blazer. She stood just in time for Natsu to push her towards the far wall.

"Where are we gonna go?" she asked.

"Hey!" Wakaba lunged after them. "Come here!"

Natsu slid a window open and then reached for Lucy. She danced away, "_FUCK NO! This is the third floor!_"

"C'mon!" he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to his chest. He grinned down at her, "Trust me."

Lucy gulped and didn't fight as he wrapped one arm around her waist and jumped up onto the window sill. He tossed the bowl of cookie dough down to land gently in a cluster of hedges next to the school. He clutched her tight and then vaulted out into the sunny afternoon, Wakaba's fingers just grazing the tail of his scaly white scarf.

Lucy threw her arms around Natsu's neck, letting out a bloodcurdling scream as they fell. Halfway down, he grabbed Lucy around the thighs, pulling her across his chest and then expertly flipping her over his shoulder to his back. She instinctively hugged him tighter around the neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

With his hands now free, Natsu reached out, arching his body, pointing his feet towards the ground. His palms connected with the nearest branch of the oak tree and he whipped his feet forward, swinging his entire body upwards. He released the branch and flew through the air to another branch lower down. This time he caught the branch with his legs, swinging upside down by the bend of his knees.

Lucy shrieked and hugged him tighter, squeezing his waist with her thighs until he winced. "NATSU!" she screamed in his ear. "GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN! MY— MY—"

Wakaba, who still watched from the window, promptly collapsed with a nosebleed.

"MY PANTIES!" Lucy screeched, skirt hanging down over her back. Her undergarments were on full display, revealing to the world her mature tastes in the form of sheer, light blue, lace panties.

"_HAAH_?" Natsu jerked his head up, "What are you talking about?" he tried to peer around her clinging thighs but she started beating at his face with her right hand.

"DON'T LOOK! GET US DOWN NOW!"

Suddenly realizing, Natsu let out a, "OH!" and swung, straightening his legs away from the branch. They flipped and then dropped the rest of the way to the ground. He locked his hands underneath Lucy's bottom to brace her as the heels of his feet crashed to the grass and he lessened the brunt of the contact by dropping into a crouch.

Lucy instantly started struggling, "Let me go!"

Natsu released her and she slid off of his back, pushing down at her skirt frantically, "Jesus," she muttered. "What are you, some kind of monkey?"

He stood and turned to her. He grinned, "That was fun!" he ran to the hedges into which he had thrown the bowl of cookie dough. He grabbed his stolen snack and turned back to her. "It was a lot harder with someone on my back," he observed as he joined her again. "I bet that'd be a good way to train! You should ride my back in specialty lessons!"

"No way!" she glared at him. He smiled back at her, obviously not discouraged by her refusal. She blushed and tugged on the hem of her blazer. "What's your specialty anyway? Thievery?"

He laughed and grabbed her wrist, "I'll show you later! Now c'mon, we gotta get those fish to Happy!" he nodded down at the tail of one of the wrapped fish sticking out of the collar of her blazer.

"Who is Happy?" she asked, but he didn't answer as he tugged her along as he ran across the grassy courtyard.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah! It's so good to hear from everyone! I was having a bit of trouble writing this, (I'm several chapters ahead now and it's finally starting to come to me rather smoothly) These beginning chapters are a little rough though. Soon it will be action packed, I swear. And full of NaLu too! I'm excited for that. I'm gonna try something that I've never tried before in regards to that area so get excited! Weeee!**

**I don't know about you guys, but I spend a lot of time on Youtube listening to Fairy Tail music and scouring AMV's for good ones. I'm kinda obsessed. I literally lay in bed for about six hours yesterday just listening to the soundtrack and watching scenes. (And made myself cry on more than one occasion when watching a certain scene involving a golden field and a certain Celestial Spirit mage running off to join a certain group of... oh jeez. I'm tearing up again.) Anyone have any good video suggestions for me?**

**I suggest you watch 'We Are Fairy Tail ASMV' if you haven't seen it yet. It gives me chills. Whenever someone asks me what Fairy Tail is, I make them watch that video.**

**Anyway! I'm off to write some more. I promise not to make you wait too long for the next update. Maybe I'll even be generous and do it tomorrow. But eh... maybe not. *evil laughter***

**Thanks so much for your support! It means so much to me! I love you all so much! And I'm so happy to entertain you! Onward, my children.**

**Love-Moo**


	3. Chapter 3

What's Special to You?

"I've never seen a blue cat before," Lucy said, licking a glob of cookie dough off of the wooden spoon, watching the electric blue feline gnaw on the second of the fish Lucy had presented as an offering.

"Happy's special like that," Natsu grinned and scooped a finger through the dough.

"So he's a stray that hangs around here, or what?"

"No way! He's my cat!" Natsu patted his head. "I've had him since he was a kitten. He lives with me in my house, but he gets lonely there when I'm gone, so I bring him with me to school every morning."

"But you didn't have him that first time we met," she pointed out, dipping the spoon back into the cookie dough for another dose.

"Sometimes it's a hassle getting him up in the morning," Natsu shrugged. "So I just leave a window open and he comes when he's ready."

"He knows how to find the school all on his own?" she gaped at him.

"Sure! Fairy Tail is our home away from home! Of course he knows how to get here!"

Lucy watched the animal quietly for a moment. He finished off the rest of the fish and then sat back, licking his left paw contentedly.

"How old is he?"

"Hmm…" Natsu pursed his lips. "Six… seven years? Something like that."

Happy glanced up at Lucy and meowed. She smiled and offered the spoon, "Want some cookie dough, Happy?"

Happy sniffed but otherwise ignored the offered sweets.

"He pretty much only eats fish," Natsu remarked. "Which gets kind of expensive, especially considering he can eat about four a day! That's why I steal from the home ec. room as often as I can." He cackled.

"Don't you ever get in trouble though?" Lucy pulled the spoon back.

"Not really. I mean… Gramps will knock on me with his ruler every now and then, or Erza will kick my ass sideways, but I'm used to that."

"Erza… she's the redheaded girl?"

"Yeah. And she's a mean son of a bitch too! I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you," he leaned back against the wall, stretching his legs out on the shining wood floors they sat upon.

"What's her specialty?"

"She's sort of good at everything. She's into so many sports that sometimes she'll have back to back competitions and have to change uniforms on the way from one to the other. She's also the student council president so she has an annoying habit about being in everyone's business. Which is why she's always on my ass about being late to class." He rolled his eyes.

"Incredible. She must be very driven to be able to take on so many things like that."

He shrugged, "Suppose."

Happy walked up to her and placed his front paws on her thigh, stretching up and meowing. She leaned over and allowed him to rub his face on hers, purring loudly.

"Hey! Looks like he likes you!" Natsu grinned.

She giggled, "I'm glad." She reached up and scratched behind his ears and he crawled into her lap. "By the way," she glanced around at the giant room they sat in. "Where are we?"

Lucy had followed Natsu across the school's campus to the very outskirts where the building they were currently in was located. It looked like a warehouse from the outside, but within the brick walls it looked almost like a large gym. The floor was half shining wood and half concrete with dark splotches that looked like char marks dotting it. The ceiling was domed and well lit. The wall with the door they had entered through was solely windows that looked out upon the track outside, Fairy Tail in the background. The wall they leaned against was covered in pristine mirrors. The wall across from them was dotted with bulletin boards with flyers tacked to them. The wall opposite the entrance had black and red bleachers.

"This is the training hall," Natsu explained. "This is where most people do their specialty lessons. Well, the people with hands on, physical specialties train in here. The ones that have more… technical specialties hang out in the library or the computer lab back on the main building."

"Like Levy?"

He nodded.

"What about you? Is your specialty technical or physical?"

"Physical."

"What is it?"

He grinned, "I said I'd show you later! Just be patient!"

She frowned.

"Anyway," he stacked his hands behind his head. "This is the main gallery. It's where I train. Other people join me sometimes. Like Erza, if she's practicing basketball or fencing. She spends a lot of her time out on the track with Jet though."

Lucy continued to scratch Happy's ears. The cat started to knead her left thigh with his paws, thoroughly enjoying the TLC.

"There's a door over there," Natsu continued, pointing towards the bleachers. "That leads to some more rooms where people train. The cooler is where Gray spends his time. Then there's the wrestling room. Elfman and Mirajane train in there. Let's see… there's also the wood shop, the mechanic shop, the art room, the swimming pool, the shooting range out back, and the greenhouse next to that."

"Wow," Lucy blinked at him. "You guys have _everything_, don't you?"

"Pretty much!" he leaned forward and grabbed the bowl of cookie dough, scooping out of it once more. "So what about you, Lucy? What's your specialty?"

"Oh…" she looked away. "I don't have a specialty. I'm… not really all that good at anything in particular…"

"You don't have to be good at it!" he said, drawing her attention once more. He smiled brightly, "Nothing matters but your feelings! And if you love something, keep it close! That's what Mavis says, at least."

She gulped, heat dancing across her cheeks.

"Anyway," he dropped a ball of cookie dough into his mouth. "That's how I see it. I think we call it a 'specialty' not just because we 'specialize' in it… but because it's special to us. S'that make sense?"

She smiled, "Yeah. I think it does."

He nodded, "So? What's special to you?"

She bit her lip and stared down at Happy, "Well… to be honest… I really love to write."

"Huh? Write?"

"Yeah… it's always been my dream to be a well-known novelist someday," she peeked up at him shyly.

A grin spread across his face, "That's awesome!"

"You think so?"

"Totally! I'll read every book you publish in the future!"

"R-really?"

"Well," he scratched his pink hair. "I'm not much of a reader… but if they're short enough and have plenty of pictures…"

Lucy laughed, "Not sure if I plan to write anything like _that_… but thanks anyway."

"For what?"

She smiled gently, "For the encouragement."

He stared at her for a moment. She reached up and pushed a lock of blonde hair over her ear, revealing a pink, dangling, heart earring pierced through her lobe. The expression in her eyes was soft and somewhat sad as she averted her gaze to Happy, trailing her painted fingernails over his back tenderly. Curiosity bloomed inside his chest. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. But where could he even begin?

_Why are your eyes so lonely, even though I'm right here beside you_?

"What are you staring at?" Lucy cocked an eyebrow.

He opened his mouth but the sound of a bell coming from outside of the training hall interrupted. The doors opened and in walked Gray, Alzack, Bisca, Mirajane, and Elfman.

"Lunch is over," Natsu stood and dusted off his pants. "Time to get busy!"

Happy stretched his back with a yawn. He jumped off of Lucy's lap and followed Natsu as the boy walked across the main gallery, stretching his arm across his chest. Lucy stood and walked after him curiously.

"Pay attention, Lucy!" Natsu turned and gave her a thumbs up and a grin. "I'm about to show you my specialty."

Gray dropped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and veered her away from Natsu, heading for the far wall of the gallery. "C'mon, Lucy. I'll show you what _I'm _working on."

"HEY!" Natsu stomped his feet, eyebrows slamming together. "Hands off, Ice for Brains! I was gonna show her _my _specialty!"

Lucy blushed, trying not to notice that the black haired boy was shirtless as he leaned against her.

"You had her all lunch," Gray said. "It's time to share, jackass."

Natsu clomped after them, "You can't just come in here and steal her away like—"

"You gotta set up anyway," Gray interrupted. "You really think she wants to watch that boring shit? Relax. She'll be back by the time you're ready." And with that, he pushed through the door next to the bleachers and they emerged into a wide hallway.

Mirajane and Elfman passed Natsu up.

"Oh don't worry Natsu," Mirajane giggled. "There's plenty of time to show off for her!"

"Yeah!" Elfman flexed his biceps. "Give it your all! Real men are always ready to impress the ladies!"

Natsu huffed and turned. "Fine…" he ran off to set up his equipment.

Once they were in the hallway, Gray took his arm from Lucy shoulders and snickered.

She blushed and stared at the floor.

"I'm Gray by the way," he said. "I would've introduced myself much sooner but that flame brain has been hogging you all day. Well, he and Levy."

"I'm Lucy," she said. "Where are we going?"

"The cooler," he pointed to the right down the hall and then shoved his hands in his pockets and started in that direction. "To do my specialty, things gotta be cold."

Lucy followed, pursing her lips. "Are you… are you the one that went to the Olympics?"

"Hm?" he glanced back at her. "Oh. Yeah. That's me."

"Wow!" she gained his side and stared up at him, eyes twinkling. "That's incredible! You must train really hard!"

"Uhh… yeah. Well," he turned away, scratching his head. "When I was a kid I had a great teacher. The training exercises she made me go through were pretty brutal."

"What kind of exercises did she make you do?"

"I used to live up north, where it was pretty much always snowy. She had me do rigorous strength and tolerance training like walking through two feet of snow in nothing but my underwear and a massive backpack."

Lucy gaped, "R-really?"

He laughed, "Yeah… she was a little sick in the head, if you think about it."

"Well, she obviously knew what she was talking about," Lucy smiled and turned forward.

Gray grinned, "Yeah. She really did…" They reached the end of the hall and stopped in front of a large metal door. Gray grabbed the latch and yanked, pulling it open and releasing a wave of cold air into the hallway. Lucy instinctively hugged herself and they entered the cooler.

"WOW!" Lucy exclaimed immediately. Dotted around the large square room were pedestals displaying icy works of art. "They… they… they're amazing!" Lucy ran up to an ice sculpture that looked exactly like Happy, down to the dimples of his nose. Gray followed her, smiling gently.

"It's kind of hard to snowboard year round in a place that maybe only gets a couple months of snow in the winter," he said. "So I've kinda branched out to other things."

She moved on to an ice castle, "How do you do it? They're exquisite! So detailed… I've never seen such a thing in real life before!"

"I start with the chainsaw," he gestured at a large wooden table on the far end of the room. It was riddled with tools. "Sometimes, if what I'm using doesn't take too many fine details, I can do the whole thing with it. But usually, I just use it to buff out a rough outline. Then I use my picks and hand saws. I can even use sanders and grinders to help with the textures."

"Amazing…" she whispered, glancing over a dusting of ice crystals along the floor.

"Careful," he said. "It gets kind of slippery. Especially since I have such a hard time with cleaning up after myself. I swear, every time Natsu comes in here he falls on his ass. Or he just slides around screaming, destroying everything he comes in contact with before getting sick and puking all over the floor…"

"I've only just met the guy," Lucy muttered. "But that totally sounds like something he'd do…"

Gray leaned up against his table and crossed his arms over his shirtless chest. "So how are you liking Fairy Tail so far?"

"It's incredible," she admitted, glancing curiously at the dark tattoo inked to the right side of his chest. _That symbol..._ "There's such a strong sense of community, fun, and friendship… it's nothing like I ever imagined a school to be."

"Well… we are a little… _special_," he chuckled. "You won't find our way of thinking in a lot of other schools."

She smiled.

He watched her for a moment and then turned to his tools, "Anyway. You should probably get back to that idiot before he comes lookin' for you and wrecks something. Come again sometime," he grinned at her over his shoulder, "Maybe I'll use you as a model in the future."

Lucy blushed, "Y-yeah…" she turned for the door.

As she pushed out into the hallway, Gray called after, "I hope you don't mind posing nude!"

"N-NO WAY!" Lucy closed the door on his laughter. She smacked her palms to her cheeks, chasing the blush away. She took a deep breath and headed back to the main gallery.

"LUCY!" Natsu greeted her immediately as she walked inside. He stood on the concrete half of the hall, waving eagerly.

Lucy made her way over to him, eyes wandering over the vast array of items lined up along the floor.

"Everything's set up!" he said excitedly when she reached him.

"What is all this?" Lucy asked unsurely.

"This is all the stuff I use for my specialty!" he swept his arms out wide proudly.

"All of it?"

"Yep! Hey, so here's the deal. Can I do my full show for you?"

"Full show?" she blinked.

"Yeah!" he scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, "Usually I only practice one thing a day, but I've actually been preparing a routine for a little while now and I haven't shown anybody yet… so I thought it'd be a good idea to perform it for someone to get their opinion!"

Heat drifted into Lucy's cheeks, "And… you choose me?"

He cocked his head to the side and smiled brightly, "That's right!"

Lucy cleared her throat and looked away, "W-well… who am I to say no to that?"

"Great!" Natsu rushed up to her and took her wrist, surprising a squeak from her. "You sit here!" he dragged her to where a rolling desk chair stood on the wooden floor just where it met with the concrete. He pushed her down into the seat and then ran back to his tools. "Now… normally I have Romeo here to help me out a little bit… so it's gonna seem kinda choppy when I have to pick things up on my own…" he glanced around. "Uhm… oh…" he looked back up at her. "So I'm gonna start over here, and then make my way that direction," he pointed towards the doors, where the line of tools led. "So you can like… roll along with me, okay?"

Lucy nodded, planting her feet solidly on the floor in front of her.

"Oh!" he ran off suddenly, "I forgot to turn the lights out!"

"Turn the lights out?" she watched as he went to the wall next to the windows and flicked the switches there. The lights high in the ceiling of the gymnasium promptly went out. The only light filtered through the windows, which was actually quite a lot, since it was midday and the sun was bright in the sky.

"That won't do," Natsu said, grappling with a long string next to the windows. Suddenly, heavy, black drapes dropped from the ceiling, blocking out all light from the outside world. Lucy gulped as the gallery went pitch black.

"Perfect!" she heard Natsu exclaim and then his footsteps clomped over the floor in her direction. There was a loud crash and an "Oomph!" as he obviously tripped over something, but he gained his feet once more and stood with his tools.

Lucy blinked rapidly, trying to force her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but it was futile. The room was just too black. She sat back in the chair, clutching the armrests with tight fingers, waiting in anticipation as sounds of Natsu's movement echoed softly around her. Something leapt into her lap and she shrieked, filling the gallery with the shrill cry, which she cut off as soon as she recognized the furry warmth that curled up on her thighs.

"Lucy?" Natsu called. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," she said, heart thundering in her chest as she reached down. "Happy just scared the crap out of me…" she stroked the cat, enticing rumbling purrs from deep in his chest.

"Oh… okay. So are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright." She heard him take a deep breath. "Here I go then."

There was a click, and suddenly a gentle, lilting melody drifted through the air. It was a gorgeous orchestral piece that sounded vaguely familiar to Lucy.

Light radiated in the space ahead of her and she held her breath. Natsu lit the end of a torch on fire with a lighter and then slipped it into the pocket of his pants. The light from the flame illuminated his face and body, revealing to her that he had removed his shirt and shoes and now stood only in his pants and scarf, which was tied around his head.

Lucy gulped and blushed. _Is he trying to be like Gray_? she thought. She ran her eyes discreetly over his surprisingly chiseled chest and toned arms before finally paying attention to the cast iron rod he held in his hand. It was the same as the one he had used that day to save her from the creep in the park. Natsu lifted the torch and locked his eyes on Lucy, a wild grin stretching across his face. She held her breath.

Natsu turned the torch and dragged it across the skin of his collar, leaving a thin trail of flames in its wake. He casually rubbed the flames away with his other hand, grin stretching even wider at Lucy's dramatic gasp. He pulled another torch from his back pocket and tapped the wick against the first, igniting it. He held it away from his body and then lifted the first once more. He arched his spine, bracing his legs, leaning his head back. His mouth opened and he flipped the torch before slowly lowering it down and into his mouth.

Lucy covered her cheeks in distress, eyes wide. _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!_ She shrieked inwardly. But instead of screaming in pain, Natsu held the flame in his mouth, puffing it up above him a few times before closing his lips over the torch and dousing it. He pulled the dark torch from his mouth and lit it on the other once more. He checked Lucy's reaction, pleased by the shock and awe spread over her face.

_Brace yourself_, he thought with a smirk. _You ain't seen nothin' yet_.

He held both flaming torches in one hand. He then wrapped his free hand around one, dousing the fire with his fingers. He then took the torches in separate hands once more, holding the unlit one in the air above the other. With a small flick of his hand, he sent the flame of the bottom torch up and onto the top. He then took the lit torch, lifting it to his mouth once more. He passed it through his lips and held the unlit torch high above his head. With a small puff, the flames transferred from his mouth to the higher torch.

Unable to contain herself, Lucy clapped excitedly.

Natsu grinned. He tossed his unlit torch aside and moved to the right. Lucy skittered her feet along the floor to follow, despite the fact that he really didn't go all that far.

The music was beginning to pick up, and Lucy suddenly recognized it. _It's… it's my ringtone_! she realized.

Natsu used his still burning torch to light an object on the floor, then he tossed the torch to the side. He bent and picked up a burning capsule on the end of a long chain. He swung it gently down by his knees for a second before spinning it in front of his body.

"_Oh_…" Lucy breathed out as the flames spun and rotated with increasing speed. Natsu danced across the floor in front of her, shortening and lengthening the chain to send the glowing orb soaring in enchanting shapes around him, sometimes using his bare feet to send it flying straight up towards the ceiling before he yanked on the chain, bringing it back down to the Earth just to be whipped in another direction. Sometimes it scraped along the floor, but still the flame burned bright, casting light on the glistening body of the boy that commanded it. His movements were fluid, calculated, and strong. It was less like a dance and more like the movements a martial artist would make, parrying and flitting about, striking and dodging invisible attacks.

After a long, tensed minute of the performance, Natsu swiped the flaming orb across the floor and fire ignited on a long rod resting on the concrete. He whirled the chained capsule faster than before until the flames went out. There was a soft clatter as he dropped the tool and moved to the fiery staff. Lucy rolled her chair to stay in front of him, excited and nervous to witness his next act.

Natsu lifted the staff, which was lit on both sides, but dark in the middle where his hands gripped. He slowly spun the staff over his head before diving right in. The staff whirled and rotated like a pinwheel. He whipped it around his body, spinning it behind his back, over his shoulders, in front of his chest, above his head… he strode along the concrete floor, bending his knees, swaying to the movements of the staff as if they were connected. He switched directions occasionally, twisting his body, increasing the speed until it was nothing but a whir of hot light traveling through the darkness.

Lucy couldn't keep up with the pink haired boy. The flames cast flashes of light upon his shining chest and rippling arms, and sometimes she caught a glimpse of the wild look in his eyes as he turned her direction, golden orbs nearly aglow with the fire, as if it came from deep within his body rather than the tiny lighter in his pants pocket.

Finally he slowed, panting slightly as he rolled the staff lazily over his shoulders and across his neck, never once marring his skin with the hungry flames on either end. He moved to the side and Lucy rolled with him. He stepped inside a large metal ring on the floor and then whipped the staff in a circular motion around his feet, lighting eight points on the ring. He spun the staff violently above his head, snuffing out its flames. He tossed it to the side and knelt to pick up the ring. He stood again. The music was lulling, holding one long note. Natsu popped the ring over his head and then held it in front of him, spinning it on his hand for a moment. Lucy wondered just how heavy the tool was. He flipped it around as if it was nothing, but surely her eyes didn't deceive her. It _was _made of metal, wasn't it?

Natsu lifted and settled the hoop around his midsection, flames crackling silently. The music slammed with a sudden thunder of drums and he flicked the hoop at the same time as heavy guitar exploded. The song melted into a metal version of the same melody as before as the flaming hoop clashed with Natsu's abdomen and whirled around his body.

Lucy's jaw dropped. He was hula hooping. Natsu was hula hooping a ring of fire and she had never seen the exercise look so… _sexy_. He walked in circles, arms whipping as he sent the hoop up and down his length, spinning all the while, flames blurring into a near perfect line. He flicked the hoop above his head and then dropped it back down. He caught it around his shoulders, tensing and flexing the glistening muscles to keep it spinning. Its rotation slowed as he started popping his elbows up and down, never once jarring the hoop from its path.

After a minute, he grabbed hold of the hoop and lifted it in front of him, spinning it on his hands for a few moments before increasing the speed and putting the fire out. Darkness spilled around Lucy once more and she waited. Was the performance over? The song was still raging though and she wondered if maybe he miscalculated the length.

Suddenly, new flames erupted off to the side. Lucy rolled her chair to sit directly in front of him once more as he lit two chains on fire. He stood, lifting the new tools in each hand. The entire length of the chains were ablaze, looking almost like fiery swords as they hung straight and true at his sides. He started to sway them in front of him, bringing his hands closer together. Suddenly, they were whirring and spinning together as if connected in the center like the staff from before. Natsu lunged from side to side, pinwheeling the chains in front of him, behind him, to the side, over his head. He left two flaming trails on the floor as he pulled them apart momentarily and whipped them across the concrete. The flames on the floor quickly died out and he was spinning the chains again. They moved so fast that the light that filled the air flashed like a strobe light.

Lucy's eyes were saucers in her awed face. He was incredible. The way he commanded the chains as if they were nothing but extensions of his own body. He pulled his hands apart, spinning one chain at his feet as the other whirled above his head. His motions were fluid and natural. And if it weren't for the sweat dripping down his exposed skin, over the contours of his chiseled abs and into the waistband of his pants… Lucy would never guess that he was putting a single ounce of effort into the show.

Natsu whipped the chains roughly forward and the fire went out. The music slowed momentarily just to make a shift. A bagpipe sounded, like a beacon among electrical guitar strumming. Natsu lit another staff, like the one from before with flames on either side. The familiar violin melody erupted and he whipped the staff over his head expertly, before ripping it in half until he stood with two instead of one. As he spun both staffs about his body effortlessly, Lucy couldn't help but think he looked like less of a human being and more like a fire breathing dragon, and the staffs were his wings, alight and burning in the night as he soared…

And then Natsu was spinning the staffs violently in front of him and the flames died with the last notes of the song. Lucy sat in silent darkness for long seconds, clutching her heart with a quivering hand, trying to get a hold of her breathing. She could hear Natsu's gentle pants somewhere in front of her, and then the clang of his staffs dropping of the ground surprised a small jump out of her. She listened to his soft footsteps as they led away from her, to the far side of the gallery. The lights flicked back on and Lucy blinked to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room. She gulped, trying to hide the disappointment from her face as she watched Natsu's back shine and tense as he pulled the rope next to the windows, lifting the curtains to their place high in the ceiling once more.

When he finished, he turned and headed back towards her chair, timid smile lighting his lips. He untied his scarf from around his head, using it to wipe the moisture from his face and neck. His pink hair was slicked back, held in place by sweat.

"So," he said, golden eyes expectant, "What did you think?"

Lucy gulped again, "It…" she was at a loss for words. Happy mewled in her lap and kneaded her thigh, purring loudly.

Natsu chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "I know it can use a little work. My transitions are sloppy, but I really do usually have Romeo here to help me. He hands me my tools and takes my old ones away so that I don't have to move across the room," he gestured at the charred path he had taken.

"It…" Lucy stared at him, brown eyes bright. "It was the single most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed in my whole entire lifetime."

Natsu blinked at her in shock, eyes growing wide. "Wh-wha…" a blush tinted his cheeks pink.

_He's incredible_, Lucy thought. _Absolutely amazing…_ she swallowed, mouth turning dry. She decided then and there. This was the one. Natsu was the one. He was everything that she wanted to be. She would follow this boy to the ends of the earth if she had to. And maybe by the time they reached the end, a piece of his wild freedom will have rubbed off on her. She wanted to be near him for the rest of eternity. She wanted to be encompassed by his passion and fire. His determination and hunger for life and all it had to offer. She needed to wrap herself in his excitement. It was the only way, she decided. The only way she would ever feel that this life, _her _life, had any meaning.

Any meaning at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: The song playing for the show was, naturally, the Fairy Tail theme song. The version I used was the extended, 9:21 second version. If you want to listen to it and imagine the show to the music, it's the one uploaded by the user Okashi on youtube. :)**

**Also, the show he put on was heavily, HEAVILY, influenced by the Blue Parrot July fire show on youtube. Look it up! Those guys are AMAZING! It'd be good for you to watch them in action so you can see just how intense Natsu's performance was. ;)**

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for your support! I'm starting to get a feel for this story and have been buffing out some future conflict for you all to enjoy! (That's right, it's not all gonna be lighthearted school shenanigans, muwahahaha) Yay! I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded in the next couple of days.**

**Oh! And I got the question of why this story is rated M. Well, for language, mostly, but there will be adult themes later on. And maybe possible limes. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. For those of you hoping for lemons... ehhh... I'll have to think about it. If you read my past story, you'll remember that I said I get embarrassed about writing super detailed sex scenes. (I get embarrassed even writing kissing scenes for some reason...) But I will consider it and decide when I come to it.**

**Thanks again! I love you all so much! I'm so happy to have you in my life, spurring me onward!**

**Love-Moo**


	4. Chapter 4

Not For Long

"Oh, so you were here after all."

Lucy lifted her head to meet the person that stood over her. Her eyes landed on scarlet hair and an intense stare. All of the moisture in her mouth completely dried up and she gaped.

"E-Erza?"

The girl smiled, "I've been looking all over for you, Lucy."

Natsu rolled over on the desk chair, still shirtless, scarf wrapped around his head once more.

"What's up, Erza?" he asked, leaning back, stacking his hands behind his head. As he moved, Lucy noticed for the first time the red tattoo on his right shoulder.

"I should have guessed our newbie would be hanging around you, Natsu," Erza cocked an eyebrow at the pink haired boy.

He grinned.

"You haven't been a bad influence on her, have you?"

Natsu's grin disappeared and he scowled at her. "No! I've been lookin' out for her!"

"Is that so?" the redhead looked down at the blonde once more.

She nodded, "Y-yes! I'm… I'm learning a lot about Fairy Tail!"

"_See_?" Natsu pointed. "I ain't a bad influence!"

"Hm," Erza crossed her arms over her chest. "Then why, may I ask, are you half naked in the presence of a lady? Are you picking up bad habits from Gray?"

He glanced down at his bare chest and then exclaimed, "NO WAY AM I TAKING AFTER THAT ICE PRINCESS!"

"Hmhm," she turned away from him. "Lucy if this idiot tries anything on you, just let me know and I'll be sure to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget."

"Uh…" Lucy blinked, "Uhm… alright…"

"So have you decided on a specialty?" the redhead asked, smiling gently.

"Oh… uhm. Actually… I was thinking that I might be able to… well… write."

"Hm? Write, you say?"

"Th-that's right. I… I'm actually in the process of writing a novel," she twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "And I bet if I spent specialty practice working on it, I'll finish it in no time…"

"That's wonderful!" Erza brightened. "It's refreshing to meet someone with an ironclad goal that they are striving towards." She gazed off into the distance wistfully, "Such drive and determination is admirable. You remind me of myself, Lucy." She looked back down at the girl. "I think we will end up being very good friends, you and I."

"O-oh! I… I hope so!" Lucy said timidly, cheeks turning pink.

Natsu smiled.

"So Lucy, tell me, will you be living in the girls' dorms with us?"

"Eh?"

Erza sat beside the girl, "Fairy Tail has both a male and female dorm. Most students stay within them. It makes it easier to make it to and from school. Especially considering that most students here are… well," she shifted, looking away as she struggled over the words. "Well… _alone_. It gives us a sense of unity to live together in one place."

"A-alone?" Lucy stared at her.

Natsu turned the desk chair slowly, eyes centered on the floor beneath his bare foot.

"That's right," she smiled. "Fairy Tail has always been a bit of a safe haven for children that have nowhere else to go." Her eyes were soft, "We take care of our own here."

Warmth spread through Lucy's chest, "I never realized… I…" she clasped her hands together. "Staying in the dorm sounds really fun, but… I actually just moved in to town with my father. I don't think he would like it if I just disappeared to live somewhere else. He would probably get quite lonely without me around."

"Understandable," Erza nodded. "So do you live far?"

"Not too far," she said. "It's only about twenty minutes from the campus, actually. It's a pleasant walk."

"You walk by yourself?" Erza's mouth twisted into a disapproving frown and Lucy rushed to appease her.

"It's not bad! It's a really nice neighborhood and I can take care of myself…"

"Where do you live?" Natsu interrupted.

She glanced up at him. His face had taken on a serious expression.

"Uh… It's like on a cul-de-sac past the public library… Hakobe Way?"

Erza and Natsu both perked at that.

"Hakobe Way?" Natsu repeated.

"Well then," Erza smiled in satisfaction. "This worked out well in the end after all."

"What do you mean?" Lucy wondered.

"I live on Hakobe Way too!" Natsu grinned. "That means we're neighbors! I can walk you!"

"O-oh!" Excitement filled Lucy's chest. "_Really_?"

"Yep!"

"Very good," Erza nodded. "I feel much better knowing that Natsu will be nearby to watch over you."

"This means we can spend weekends and holidays together too! And summer break!" Natsu leaned forward, face luminous. If he were a dog, his tail would be wagging.

Lucy smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"We're taking off!" Natsu draped his backpack over his right shoulder and waved exuberantly at the others.

"See you tomorrow!" Levy waved back, standing between Erza and Mirajane.

"Don't get into trouble on the way home, ya hear, Dumbass?" Gray said, standing next to Jet, Droy, and Elfman.

"Whatever," Natsu turned towards the street.

Lucy waved as the groups split. The girls walked along the sidewalk towards the south and the boys headed to the north. Natsu and Lucy crossed the street and traveled east. The sun was setting, casting an orange hue on the city.

Lucy breathed in the fresh air with a deep sigh, smiling gently as her eyes wandered over the neighborhood. There was a hushed peace that lingered over the quiet houses and rustling trees.

Natsu watched her for a moment.

A meow drew her attention and she glanced down at the pavement.

"Oh, Happy!" she grinned. "You're coming along too, are you?"

The blue cat glanced up at her, tail in the air. He meowed again before attacking Natsu's pant leg and clawing his way up and onto the boy's shoulder. Once there, he stretched comfortably around the back of his neck and rested his head on his shoulder, staring at Lucy with a dark eye.

She chuckled, "Does he ride like that often?"

"Yeah," Natsu scratched the back of his head. "He's kind of lazy. So he catches a ride whenever he gets the chance."

Lucy reached up and scratched Happy under the chin, earning his purr. "He's so cute. I bet he and Plue would get along really well."

"Plue?"

"Yeah! He's my dog!"

"Cool! We're gonna have to introduce them one day."

Lucy smiled, "Mm!"

They walked in silence for a short distance before Lucy asked, "So Natsu… why don't you live in the dorms with everyone else?"

He glanced at her in the corner of his eye and then stared forward, "Well… I used to live with my dad… and now…"

She gulped, "O-oh… I uh…"

He grinned at her, "I just think I'd feel weird living somewhere else, ya know?"

"Yeah… I understand."

"So, you live with your dad, Lucy?"

"Yes… and," she coughed. "Some others."

"Others? Like siblings?"

She pursed her lips, watching the concrete move under her feet, "You could say that."

"Cool! I don't have any siblings," he tickled Happy's cheek, "Unless you count this guy!"

"It's not all it's chalked up to be, trust m—" as if on cue, Lucy's phone blared in her pocket. She sighed and slipped it out. She checked the screen. _Loke. Again._ The annoying guy had been calling all day. She had ignored call after call because she was in school but now that she was out, she decided it'd be best to actually answer.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Is that any way to answer the phone?" Leo replied. "You sound like a cranky old man."

"I guess I like to get straight to the point."

Natsu watched as Lucy's face morphed. It turned stony, cold. Her eyes deadened until they lacked any of the usual light and joy they formerly held. _Why_? he wondered. Was it the man she was talking to? Did she hate him that much?

"Jude's been whining all day," Leo went on. "This school thing really isn't working out for us, Lucy."

"Oh I'm so sad for you. _Deal with it_!"

He chuckled, "Thought you'd say something like that. Anyway, he doesn't want you to think he's smothering you, so he ordered me to call you and casually find out how your first day of school was."

"He does realize I'm coming home, right? He could just ask then," she rolled her eyes.

"No he couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because as soon as you get home, you're going to hole yourself up in your bedroom to write, completely ignoring everyone else as if they didn't exist, like you wish they wouldn't."

Lucy's breath caught. Her eyes flickered to Natsu, who moved his gaze forward once more, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"W-well," Lucy lowered her voice. "Whose fault is that?"

Leo sighed, "Listen, Lucy. I wish you'd cut the guy some slack. It's not like he _wants_—"

"My first day was great. Thanks for calling. I'll see you soon," Lucy ended the call with a quick jab to the screen. She slid the phone into her pocket once more.

Natsu examined her discreetly as she brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face. She was shaking, hand quivering as she lowered it once more. Her eyes were misty, cheeks flushed. She gulped and bit her bottom lip, turning her face away.

Natsu had good hearing. The exchange between Lucy and the man on the phone did not go unnoticed by the pink haired boy.

_Family__ problems_, he stacked his hands behind his head. He didn't really have any advice to give the girl on that. He had always solved all of his problems by beating the crud out of whoever pissed him off. But Lucy just didn't strike him as the kind of person that could feel better after a good brawl.

Natsu glanced at his watch. _19:20._ He pursed his lips before an idea struck him.

"Hey Lucy!" he exclaimed, face brightening.

She turned to him, eyes wide, "Wh-what?"

"I'm starved!" he grinned. "Let's go get some dinner before going home, okay?"

She blinked at him, "Dinner?"

"Yeah!" he grabbed her wrist, "I know the perfect place!" he yanked her to the left, down a side street, towards the city's center.

"But-"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "Eating dinner is more fun when you're with friends right?" she blinked at him as his grin widened and his eyes squinted shut. "Then come with me!"

Calm warmth spread through Lucy's chest as she was tugged along behind the enthusiastic boy. Where there was once turmoil and sadness, Natsu's cheer wedged its way inside and took over.

"Okay!" Lucy ran to keep pace with him.

* * *

"Hoo!" Natsu patted his belly. "That was some _good _food! Yours looked especially tasty! I've never had the spaghetti there before, was it good?"

"It was delicious," Lucy smiled, "Thank you for treating me. You really didn't have to though."

They walked slowly down the sidewalk, reveling in the cool night air.

"Nah, it was nothing," Natsu stacked his hands behind his head. "I expect you to pay me back a hundredfold anyway," he grinned down at her.

She rolled her eyes, glancing down at the cat that walked between them. "I was surprised that they allowed Happy to come in with us. And even eat on the table…"

"Oh yeah," Natsu said. "Old man Yajima is pretty cool. He likes Happy."

"I don't blame him!" Lucy leaned over and scooped the feline up into her arms. The cat didn't seem to mind, and in fact looked grateful to be relieved of the duty of walking. She snuggled him lovingly. "He's just so cute!"

They walked in silence for a short distance before Lucy said, "Hey, Natsu? Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm? Sure thing. What's on your mind?"

"It's about your fire show."

He glanced down at her.

She blushed, "I was just wondering… where you came up with the idea to do it to that song… the one you played…"

"Oh!" he laughed. "Actually… the thing about that is… well. I don't really listen to a lot of music. I'm not really into technology. Mostly because I don't understand how it works. And I'm just not that interested in it either… but normally, performances like that go so some kind of sound, you know? It would be weird for it to be silent. So I pretty much take what I can get. Whenever I hear something I like, I try to remember as much about it as I can so that Mirajane can help me find it later on. And well… when your phone went off in that park when we first met, I realized that I really liked the song. I just had to find it, no matter what." His face brightened, "I felt the same way about you!"

Lucy's breath caught. Heat blazed up her face as she stared, awestruck, up at him. "B-but… we're practically strangers… why did you feel so strongly about me?"

"Sometimes you just know." He chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "And I kinda made the snap judgment right then and there that I wanted to make you special to me." His smile gentled, "I hope that's okay."

"Sh-shut up," Lucy said, turning away to hide her blush. Her heart was doing somersaults inside her chest. She squeezed Happy a little too tightly, earning an annoyed yowl from him. She released the cat and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look at Natsu. "You shouldn't trust strangers so easily," she said.

"Like you're one to talk!" he cackled. "You're the one that followed me into an empty warehouse on the outskirts of campus! If I were a different kind of guy—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Lucy let loose a flurry of smacks at his head.

Natsu laughed and protected his face with his arms. She huffed and turned away angrily, lifting her nose to the air.

"As if anyone would want to take advantage of _Lucy_," came a soft, mocking tone.

Lucy gasped and glared back at Natsu, "For your information, a lot of men find me very attractive!"

"It wasn't me," Natsu scratched his head and looked away. "Happy's the one that said it."

"Don't blame the cat, you buffoon," she slapped him on the shoulder, but then smiled. "Hey Natsu… thanks."

He faced her again, cocking an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Just… thanks."

He shrugged, "You're welcome then, I guess."

* * *

"So this is your house, huh?" Natsu stared up at the second story townhouse on the other side of the gated yard.

"That's right," Lucy said proudly. "It's really great! It's the perfect size! And Dad let me have the bedroom with the balcony that overlooks the backyard!"

"Cool!" he looked down at her, "Well, anyway. My house is that one, over there," he pointed directly across the street to a similar looking two story house with a gated yard. "So if you ever need me, that's where I am."

"Wow," she smiled, "You really are close by. That's great!"

"Yeah!"

Lucy unlatched the gate to her yard, "Well, I should go in now."

"Okay! I'll see you soon."

Lucy went inside the yard and turned back to him. She matched his cheerful grin, "See you soon!" she closed the gate and ran up the path to the front door, a bounce in her step. She hummed the tune of her ringtone as she pushed through the door and into the house.

"How was school?"

Lucy squeaked and jumped in surprise. Jude, Leo, Capricorn, and Scorpio all stood just inside the foyer. She glared at her father, who stood entirely too close to her, eyes bright and expectant, if not a little concerned.

"Jeez," she gave him a little push. "Give me space, will ya?"

He took a step back, but asked again, "Did you have a good time? Were the other students nice to you? Did you make any friends?"

She rolled her eyes and passed him. "No, I got my ass kicked six times before lunch and someone pulled a knife on me in the bathroom."

She heard a soft _ch-ck_ behind her and turned, scowling, hands on her hips. "_DAD._"

Jude glanced at his daughter, one hand on the front door, the other wrapped tightly around the handle of a shining black pistol.

"I was _kidding_," she walked up to him and took the gun from his hand. She passed it over to Capricorn, and turned away. "Everyone was really nice to me. And I've already made a couple of friends."

Capricorn passed the gun back to Jude and he stuffed the weapon into the waistband of his pants. He followed his daughter down the hall, "So tell me more about it! Tell me about the friends you've made! Tell me about the teachers! Did you learn anything? What did you eat for lunch? That reminds me… you missed dinner. But I could whip you up something—"

"I already ate," she replied, kicking her shoes off. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen on the end past a swinging door. Jude, Leo, Capricorn, and Scorpio came in behind her. "A friend of mine took me to a restaurant after school."

"What'd you eat?" Leo asked.

Scorpio rolled his eyes.

"Spaghetti."

"That's different."

Capricorn glared at the redheaded man.

"A friend of yours?" Jude rubbed his hands together nervously. "What's she like? What's her name?" he snapped his fingers at Capricorn, who pulled out a small notebook and a pen from his pocket and readied to record the information Lucy divulged.

Lucy opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "_His _name is none of your business. And I'd prefer if you didn't run _background _checks on my new friends," she glared at him before shifting the scowl to Capricorn, who closed the notebook once more and slipped it into his pocket.

Jude was silent for a moment and Leo leaned his forehead on the marble island in the center of the kitchen.

"Here we go," Scorpio muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"H…" Jude gulped. "_His_… name…"

"That's right, Daddy," Lucy smirked, twisting the top off of the water bottle. She walked up to him and patted his chest, "Your baby girl's new friend has a _penis_." She passed him and headed for the door again.

"_Not for long_," Jude whispered darkly, eyeing the block of knives on the island next to Leo's head.

Lucy stopped at the door of the kitchen and turned back to the men, "Listen up," she announced.

They all snapped to attention, Leo straightening away from the island and Jude walking around to stand in front of their group.

Lucy pointed to her father, "I _forbid _you to do anything to my new friends! That includes background checks, stalking, threatening, and otherwise _speaking _to them unless under my supervision! You hear me?"

The group of men let out a collective sigh before mumbling their agreement.

Lucy gave each and every one of them a hard stare before nodding firmly and turning back to the door. "I'm going to go take a shower and write. Don't bug me!"

"Yes Ma'am," they grumbled and she left.

* * *

**Author's Note: A little boring today guys. Sorry about that. It's gonna start picking up soon. Swear.**

**Thank you so much for all of the love and support! I really just absolutely love hearing from you! Every day it's like waking up, walking through the living room, opening the front door, wiping the sleep from my eyes with a yawn, just to discover a pretty wrapped box with a giant red bow sitting on my porch. And inside? I dunno. Like... cupcakes or something else as pleasant as that. I like cupcakes. A lot.**

**Anyway, Moo trivia: My hair is now half teal, half purple. Weird. A random guy on the streets told me he loved me. What is this power.**

**Alright. I love you guys. You're the best. If you ever want to talk to me for any reason whatsoever, just pop me a message. I promise I'll always respond! (Even if I do it kind of slowly sometimes.)**

**Love-Moo**


	5. Chapter 5

You Think They're Cancerous?

Lucy sang softly as she walked out of the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom in nothing but a white towel, braiding her hair to the side of her face. She was just about to drop her towel and open her dresser when he made his presence known.

"Heya Lucy! Nice place you got here!"

Lucy whirled around.

Natsu sat cross-legged on her bed, grinning and waving cheerfully.

She didn't know that it was physically possible to scream as loud as she did at that moment. She vaulted forward and delivered a vicious kick to the boy's face, sending him soaring across the room to her bookcase. Three shelves collapsed, showering the pink haired boy's head with heavy books.

"Aw man!" Natsu rubbed the already swelling spot on his cheek, "That freakin' hurt, Lucy!"

"What are you doing in my room?" she shrieked, legs braced, chest heaving up and down furiously.

"I wanted to see you! That's all!" he pouted.

"_LUCY_!"

She whirled towards her bedroom door at the sound of the shout.

"FUCK!" she hurriedly grabbed Natsu by the scarf and hauled him to his feet. She dragged him across the room and then promptly shoved him under her bed. "_Get under here and stay quiet, you hear me_?"

"What—" he started to protest but she shushed him and draped the bed's comforter over the edge to hide him.

She stood quickly and moved to the center of the room just as Leo burst through the door, gun in hand.

"_LUCY! WHAT'S WRONG?_"

"LOKE!" Lucy roared. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Who's in here?" Leo pointed the gun in front of him as he scanned the bedroom through his sunglasses.

"_LUCY!_" Jude's voice came from the hallway outside the room.

"I'm fine!" she screeched. "There was just a big spider, okay? I killed it though! Now get out!" she shoved Leo towards the door once more.

"Are you sure? WHOA." Leo's eyes went wide as he stared at her.

Lucy glanced down and instantly started screaming, covering her now bare breasts. Her towel had unraveled and fallen to the floor in the center of the room.

"Damn, Lucy," Leo continued, cheeks turning pink. "I knew you were working out and all… but that ass is looking fi—"

"DADDY!" Lucy bellowed. "LOKE IS SHOWING SIGNS OF BEING A PERVERT! I THINK HE'S PLOTTING TO SNEAK INTO MY ROOM AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING!"

"LEEEEEEEOOOOOO!" Jude appeared in the doorway of the room.

"It's not true Sir!" Leo whirled to the furious man. "I was only concerned for her well-being and thought maybe we ought to take her to the hospital to get those freckles on her ass checked for cancer!"

Jude's expression turned to one of concern, "You think they're cancerous?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Lucy shoved both of them out into the hallway and slammed the door behind them, turning the lock viciously. She slid to her knees, leaning her forehead on the door. "I hate my life," she whispered.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu's muffled voice came from under the bed. "Can I come out now?"

"No way!"

"O-oh…"

She spun around to see that he was already halfway out from under the bed, staring at her with wide eyes.

A scream ripped its way from her mouth and she lunged for the towel in the center of the room.

"LUUCCYYY!" Jude cried.

"I'M COMING IN!" Leo added, banging on the door.

Lucy grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body, "LEAVE ME ALONE! IT WAS JUST ANOTHER SPIDER! IT'S DEAD NOW SO JUST GET LOST!"

"Damn," came Leo's muttered reply. She listened to their receding footsteps until she heard them clomp down the stairs to the first floor once more.

Natsu propped his chin up on his palm, "Is it always so noisy here?"

She glared at him, "What the hell are you doing here, Natsu?"

He crawled out from under the bed, "Nothing much. Hey, Happy," he looked around, "Where'd ya go?"

"You brought your cat with you?" she stood, rubbing her temples as a headache started to form.

"Well you said he could meet your dog, Poo or whatever."

"It's Plue. And you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" She clutched the towel tightly.

He avoided looking at her as he sat on her bed once more. "Well… it's just that I don't like how quiet it is at night."

She gulped, watching him scratch the back of his neck uncomfortably.

He finally faced her and grinned, eyes squinting shut, "Everything's more fun when you've got someone to talk to, ya know?"

Lucy's heart ached and warmth spread through her chest.

"W-well… I guess it's okay then…" she cleared her throat. "I'm gonna get changed. Don't go snooping around, you hear?"

"Aye, Sir!" Natsu saluted and she turned away.

Lucy quickly grabbed her pajamas and changed in the bathroom. She stared in the mirror over the sink, heart pounding in her chest.

"There's a boy in my room," she whispered. "There's a boy I've just met in my room… on my bed…" she took a moment to breathe deeply before undoing her braid and running a brush through the wet hair. "It's fine," she chanted. "It's fine. Nothing's going to happen. He's too dumb to try anything on you. He's too dumb…" She pushed down the unexpected bout of disappointment and put the brush down. "Oh God he's too damn dumb…" she pouted for a moment before picking up her tooth brush and squeezing some toothpaste onto it. "Just in case," she muttered and shoved it into her mouth.

When Lucy finally walked back out into the room, Natsu was lying on his stomach on her bed, dangling one of her necklace chains over the side while Happy chased it. She wiped at the corners of her mouth and then walked over to them. She sat down next to the pink haired boy and said,

"How long have you been waiting in here? The whole time?"

"Nah," he kicked his feet softly. "I took a shower at my place first." Now that he mentioned it, Lucy noticed that his hair did look slightly damp. And he was wearing new clothes. A pair of baggy white sweatpants rolled up mid-calf and a black t-shirt with a cat riding in a shopping cart through space on it.

_He took a shower_, Lucy looked away. _Does that mean he's expecting something to…_ She squeezed her eyes shut. _Stop it, Lucy! This is Natsu we're talking about!_

"Hey."

Lucy squeaked, glancing down at him.

Natsu was staring up at her with an intense expression, eyebrows pulled low, eyes fierce.

"Wh-what is it?" she stammered.

He sat up slowly, turning towards her, he leaned closer, enticing a blush from the blonde. He stared intently for a few silent seconds before saying, "What are you waiting for?"

"What?" she clasped her hands together in her lap, eyes darting down towards his lips. _He can't mean…_

He grinned suddenly, slapping her on the back. "Go get your dog!" He leaned back, gripping his ankles, "Happy can't wait to meet him!"

Lucy was stunned. She could almost feel her consciousness fleeing her body as her jaw dropped. _That's it_? _He just wants to see Plue_? She resisted the urge to give him another Lucy kick and stood. "Alright. You wait here and I'll go get him…"

She left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She walked halfway down the hall before pausing and leaning her face against the wall.

"Damn it," she whined. "And here I was thinking he…" she moaned and hit her forehead on the wall a few times. _Thank God I didn't do anything stupid_, she sighed with relief and leaned back. Even though she had wanted to. "Jesus," she held the sides of her face in her hands. "Lucy… calm down! You've only just met the guy! Get these thoughts out of your head!" What was her problem? She rubbed her collar. What was this feeling? She had never felt anything like it before in her life. Not even with... she gulped. And yet it was similar to that. The thrilling feeling of excitement at the mere sight of someone. The breathless anticipation of feeling their eyes wander over your face. The erratic beating of your heart at the sound of their voice... why did such things happen? And so soon after meeting someone... she shouldn't feel this way about a boy she just barely met. Surely there was something genetically wrong with her.

"Lucy?" Leo crested the top of the stairs at the end of the hall. "What's up?"

She straightened, "I… I was looking for Plue!"

"Hm?" he cocked his head to the side. "He's in Jude's office. Is there something wrong?"

She gulped and shuffled her feet, "Not… particularly…"

He frowned and approached her. "Luce," he reached out and took her shoulder. "Who's the one that knows you best in this world?"

She looked away, "You…"

"And you don't think I know when something is bothering you?"

She sighed.

"Talk to me. Or I'm gonna bug you all night."

She scowled at him, "Fine." She averted her eyes, "How… how long do you think you should know someone before you fall madly in love with them?"

Leo dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor.

Lucy gaped down at him as he lay on his back, clutching his heart with his right hand.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?" she knelt beside him.

He gasped for air, staring at the ceiling, "I… I can't decide if what you just said was overwhelmingly shocking or impossibly cute."

She slapped him on the chest, "Shut up!"

He sat up with a grin, "So, our little Lucy thinks she's in love? With this new friend of yours, I'm assuming?"

Heat blazed across her face, "I said shut up! It's… it's not me. I need to know for my novel. That's all! It's a romance, anyway. And I need to know how long the main character and the handsome guild mage need to be together before they decide they're in love. That's it! So… so if you don't have any useful information for me then… then I'll just go now!" she tried to climb to her feet but Leo grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"Jeez, calm down. I was just teasing you." He released her and leaned back on the heels of his hands. He appraised her for a second before saying, "You can't put a time limit on love. It's relative to each and every person. Some people can go their entire lives without ever feeling it." He smiled, "Some people can feel it after a single moment. I guess it all depends on who it is they're falling in love with."

She fidgeted, pressing her hands to her thighs, "But… what if she's falling in love with a completely idiotic, dense, crazy, irresponsible, careless guy? How long then?"

He chuckled, "He can't be _completely _those things. There's gotta be something special that's making her fall in love with him, right? Weigh that against all the rest. The difference can be your time limit," he winked and climbed to his feet. He offered his hand and pulled her up. "Does that help?"

Lucy pursed her lips and nodded, "I think so."

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm glad. Anyway, I came up here to tell you that I'll be going out for the night. Try to play nice with Jude while I'm away, alright?"

Lucy averted her eyes to the floor, "'Kay. Have fun," her voice was terse as she passed him up and headed for the stairs. Leo watched her go. When she disappeared, he let out a deep sigh and dragged his hands through his hair. He turned and went through the door on the right side of the hall. Once inside, he grabbed the briefcase out from under the full sized bed on the left wall and popped it open.

"Time to get down to business…" he murmured, scanning over the contents. He closed it once more and headed out.

* * *

"Lucy!" Jude exclaimed as the girl walked into his office.

"Oh," she pushed a lock of hair over her ear. "Where's Plue?"

Jude stared at her for a moment before lowering his head and shuffling the paperwork in front of him on his desk. "On the couch…"

Lucy walked up to the small, white, quivering dog with the spherical head and orange muzzle. She lifted him into her arms, momentarily nuzzling his face. Before she turned to leave, she glanced at her father. When she had entered, his face had brightened at her appearance. It didn't take her long to strike the man down. She gulped, scratching Plue's neck.

"S-so…" she hesitated. "Loke went on a job, huh?"

Jude jerked his head up, a stunned expression on his face. "Yes. I just sent him out. Don't worry… it's not dangerous. I promise."

Lucy smiled gently.

Jude seemed absolutely elated to talk to his daughter. He rushed to keep her around, "It's a simple job, really. I just sent him off to negotiate a meeting with Byro, whom I believe you know. He's the head of the—"

"I know who he is," Lucy cut him off suddenly.

Jude stared at her quietly.

Her face had become stony. "Good night," she said through tight lips. "Don't work too late. You need your sleep." She turned and left the room.

Jude cursed under his breath and held his face in his hands. "_Stupid_," he muttered, digging his fingers in his blonde hair.

Lucy stomped up the stairs once more. In the hallway, she paused. She let out a deep sigh. _Maybe I was too harsh…_ she thought dejectedly. _It's not his fault I…_ she shook her head roughly. "Just stop thinking about it, Lucy," she whispered. She walked to her room and pushed inside, closing the door behind her.

"Okay Natsu, I brought Plu— oh you've got to be kidding me."

Natsu sat in the middle of the room, Happy clutched tight in his arms, eyes wide… and completely covered in her underwear.

Lucy sighed and took a second to compose herself, two fingers pressed to her temple.

Happy meowed and Plue made a quiet noise back at him.

"It's not exactly what it looks like," Natsu insisted. A purple bra lay across his pink hair and dangled over his forehead.

"Of course it isn't," she said.

"Happy got into your underwear drawer and started throwing them everywhere so I was just trying to stop him and—"

Lucy nodded, "Hmhm. Okay."

"Are you mad?"

Lucy set Plue on the ground and Natsu released Happy. The two animals met in the middle and instantly started sniffing each other.

"Not mad," she said through gritted teeth. "Nope. Not me." She walked to her bed and sat down. She leveled him with a cold stare and hissed, "_Pick them up_."

"Aye Sir!" Natsu scooped the garments up in his arms and started shoveling them into the top drawer of her dresser once more.

Lucy sighed and stretched out on her bed, watching him do a crap job of cleaning up his mess. She really wasn't mad. Not at him at least. She wasn't even mad at her father or Leo. If anything, she was furious at herself. For a whole mess of reasons. For snapping at Leo. For being cruel to her father. For agreeing to…

"Lucy?" Natsu drew her attention.

She glanced over at him. He was holding a lacy scrap of underwear.

"How do you even wear these?"

"Put that away!" heat blazed up her face. "Jesus!"

He tossed it into the drawer and then closed it. "So you _are _mad."

"No," she scowled. "I just don't want you fondling my panties. That's all."

"Those were _panties_?" he gaped.

"Of course they were!" she looked away in mortification.

"But I thought the whole purpose of them was to… well… _cover_ stuff. Those didn't look like they could cover a grape, let alone—"

"Alright, alright," she sat up. "Enough talking about it!"

He walked over to her and sat at the foot of her bed, watching her curiously, head cocked to the side. "Somethin' on your mind, Lucy?"

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She peered at him quietly for a moment.

"Hey Natsu… have you ever heard the story about the dragon and the princess?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that the one about how the princess gets kidnapped by a dragon and held in a tower until a knight in shining armor comes to rescue her by slaying the dragon and kissing her awake?"

"Hmm…" Lucy looked away, "Is that how it goes?"

"I think so."

Her face fell. "Is that so…"

He watched her curiously for a second. "What's up?"

"I was just thinkin'," she murmured. "Why would the princess want to be rescued anyway?"

"Haah?"

"Well, just think about it. Maybe she wasn't _kidnapped_. Maybe she and the dragon ran away together."

His eyebrows lowered, "I don't think I'm following you, Lucy."

"Maybe the princess was tired of living in her castle, being ordered around, expected to follow through with promises and… maybe she was looking for excitement. An escape from her life. From her responsibilities. And then this dragon comes along… and he's everything she's ever wanted to be." Lucy lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "He's strong. He's determined. He's wild and free. He's… he's so unbelievably _alive_. So full of burning life that the princess… she asks him to take her away. To free her from the manacles she's lived with her whole life." Her eyes closed and her voice lowered.

Natsu lay on his side, head propped up in the palm of his hand as he stared at her.

"So he agrees. And he takes her from her castle and they journey across the world together. They become so close that one cannot exist without the other. He freed her, and she… well she cured him of his loneliness. But then… their peaceful, happy life is interrupted. By a so-called _knight in shining armor_," her mouth twisted into a scowl. "He invades their happiness for his own gain, to marry the princess and to become king and rule over the land. He attacks and _kills _the dragon. The princess, heartbroken to see her love die, cannot fight as he takes her away. He forces her to marry him and shortly after, she passes away from her sadness."

The room was silent for a long minute, except for Happy's purring as he and Plue curled up on the rug side by side and fell asleep.

After a while, Natsu finally spoke, "Well… you're a pretty good story teller, Lucy, but I think you need to work on your ending."

She opened her eyes and turned her face to him, "What?"

Natsu grinned, eyes squinting shut, "You got the ending all wrong! Don't you know that in fairy tales, the good guy always wins?"

She gulped.

"How about this," Natsu sat up, holding his fist in front of him. "The knight invades the castle and somehow slips past the dragon to find the princess sleeping in the tower. He leans over and gives her a bit fat kiss on the lips. She wakes up, screams, and then the dragon rips the roof off and then burns the knight to a crisp and then swallows him whole! Then the princess and the dragon live happily ever after for the rest of their lives!"

Lucy sat up, "But what of the King? With his wife long dead and his daughter living her life with a dragon, he has no heir to inherit the kingdom after his death! Who will reign?"

Natsu shrugged, "It's not the princess's fault that she was born a princess. But her bloodline shouldn't get to decide her life. She should be able to determine her own fate. To follow her own path. And if the king truly loved her, he would support her decision and wish her happiness. After all… even though he is king, his first duty is being a dad. And it's a dad's duty to love and support his kid no matter what!" He chuckled cheekily, "That's what they do!"

Lucy stared at him for a long second. She gulped, chest tightening. A slow smile spread over her lips and she giggled, "You know what? I think you're right, Natsu." Her cheeks flushed and she averted her eyes to the floor. "That _is _what dad's do. Thanks."

He cocked his head to the side, "For what?"

"Nothing important."


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This chapter contains mature content. Continue at your own risk!**

* * *

A Talent Within its Own Right

"Hey Lucy! Check out this new move!"

Lucy sighed and peered over the top of her laptop from her seat in the bleachers as Natsu filled his mouth with some liquid from a water bottle and then held a flaming torch in front of his mouth. His chest puffed out and he angled the torch up, back arched. His eyes went wide and he started sputtering, dropping the torch on the concrete and clutching at his throat.

"Oh shit," he choked. "I just swallowed it…"

Lucy let out another long, drawn out sigh. She rubbed her temples, "Hey Natsu…"

He pounded on his chest, coughing. He pressed his bare foot down on the torch, extinguishing the flame. He made a face. "That was kinda gross. Hey, is it bad to swallow paraffin?"

She deliberated for a second, "Isn't paraffin… kerosene?"

"Yeah. The stuff that they use in jet engines."

"Natsu that could kill you."

He pursed his lips and stared off into space for a second before shrugging and jogging up to her, "I'm sure it's fine. Anyway, what's up?"

She averted her eyes and said, "How long have I been a student at Fairy Tail?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Hm. Dunno. A few weeks now?"

"A month. It's been a month, Natsu."

"That long, huh?" he grinned. "Feels like you've been here forever though!"

Lucy refused to be touched, "And do you want to guess how much of my novel I've written since I started bringing my laptop to specialty classes?"

"Dunno… the whole thing?"

"One chapter."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Is it a long chapter?"

She sighed in exasperation and snapped the laptop shut, "No! It's not that long! And worst, it _sucks_!"

"Maybe you're just a crappy writer."

She glared at him, "I can't concentrate in here."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Natsu," she set the laptop down on the seat beside her and stood. "It's impossible to get anything done in here with you always interrupting my train of thought by demanding I watch you do something or making me pass you tools or…" she pressed her hand to her forehead.

"What are you saying, Lucy?"

She chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest and leveling him with a stare. "I think I need to write in the library from now on."

Natsu was instantly frowning.

"It'll help me concentrate to be in a quiet environment, especially in a more _comfortable _environment," she gestured at the stiff bleachers around her. "I'll be able to finally— don't shake your head at me." She scowled.

"You can't!" he exclaimed. "We're a team! We gotta stick together! Besides, Levy gets you all day in class, so if we don't hang out during specialty training, when will we ever get to see each other?"

"Oh I don't know… when you sneak in to my room every single night and raid my panty drawer?"

"I told you that was Happy."

"It's happened six times too many for me to believe that crap."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor, frown etched firmly into his face.

Lucy sighed and walked down the bleachers, "It won't be so bad… we still walk to and from school together… this is only a few hours…"

"But I like spending this time with you," he murmured. "I like showing you my new moves and hearing about your story ideas and—" he turned to the side.

Lucy's heart ached.

"How about this," she said after a moment of silence. "How about… I try writing in the library for a week. And if I don't get at least six full chapters written in that amount of time, I'll come back here for specialty training."

"A whole week?" he glanced at her.

"I'll buy you dinner every day after school to make up for it."

Natsu perked. He pretended to consider her offer for a long minute, _hmmm_ing and stroking his chin in thought.

"Okay!" he turned towards her and grinned cheekily. "Six chapters! And they have to be good _and _long!"

She smiled, "Alright. You've got a deal."

* * *

"Lu-chan!" Levy pranced up to the girl as she pushed into the library. "Yay! You're gonna write in here today?"

"That's right," she smiled at the little blunette. "I had to practically _beg _Natsu to let me leave though." She rolled her eyes. "That boy is so clingy!"

Levy giggled and winked, "Oh, you know you love it."

Lucy blushed, "Shut up. No I don't."

"Hey Lucy!" a voice called from across the library. "Get your cute little ass over here and play me!"

Lucy looked at Cana, who sat at a table, a deck of cards sitting in front of her.

Levy took the blonde's hand and led her to the brunette in the white blouse that was unbuttoned to reveal an impressive expanse of cleavage.

"Play you?" she repeated, sitting across her at the table, setting her laptop down beside her.

Levy sat next to her, "Don't do it, Lu-chan. Cana is a _pro _at tabletop card games."

"Sh, sh sh," Cana grinned and started shuffling the cards expertly, flipping them from hand to hand. "I'm not that great. C'mon. It'll be fun."

Lucy examined the girl in amusement for a few seconds. She could tell by her flushed cheeks and boozy smile that she was highly intoxicated. Not that that was unusual. The girl was _always _sneaking drinks from the flask she kept in her jacket pocket. No one even tried to stop her anymore. Director Makarov even sometimes drank with her, Wakaba, and Macao at lunch.

"I'll play," Lucy said. "But I don't know the rules."

"It's fine, just _fiiiine_," Cana passed the cards out and pulled five from her half of the deck. "I'll teach you as we go."

* * *

"You idiot! Catarac can't have blue hair!" Bickslow exclaimed at Freed at the bank of computers near Lucy's spot in one of the puffy love seats. "Oceanna has blue hair! They're supposed to be complete opposites! Give him red!"

"Blue suits his personality better," Freed replied calmly, tapping at the keyboard quickly. "If it means that much to you, I'll switch Oceanna to red."

"But her name is _Oceanna_!" Bickslow gripped his beanie with tight fingers. "She _has _to have blue hair!"

"Analytically speaking, it makes more sense for the man to have the blue hair and—"

"Gah! Get back to coding the fight sequence! I'll finish this up!" Bickslow shoved the green haired boy from his seat.

"Could you two shut up?" Laxus muttered, twisting two wires together on the metallic box he held in his lap. His feet were propped up on the computer table, next to his spare electrical wiring. "You're seriously pissing me off."

"Sorry Laxus," the two boys said.

Lucy sighed and leaned her head on the back of the couch. She had moved across the library to this location to get away from Cana, who was relentless about playing a fourth game of cards even after she slaughtered Lucy three times already, and Levy, who kept staring over her shoulder and reading every word she typed down.

_I thought a library was supposed to be quiet_, she thought sourly as she packed up her things and stood to find a new spot. _This is what librarians are for_, she weaved her way through the bookcases silently. _Keeping the order._

Too bad this library didn't seem to _have _a librarian. Lucy scowled. The whole point to moving to the library was to have a quiet, comfortable place that she could write in peace. Something, she was realizing, was absolutely impossible in this rowdy school of miscreants.

"_Wow_!" her phone beeped and she slipped it out of her blazer.

She had just received a new text message from Natsu. She unlocked the screen and tapped on the notification. A picture popped up. It was a close range selfie of Natsu spitting kerosene into an open flame, shooting fire like a fire breathing dragon. Lucy smiled as another text message came in after that one.

_Finally did it!_ it read.

_"Wow!_" a third text came through.

_Only swallowed three mouthfuls of fuel._

Lucy laughed. She glanced around at the aisle she stood in. She set her laptop down on the floor and grabbed a book off of the shelf. She opened it up and held it in front of her face. She snapped a picture and sent it to Natsu.

_Researching. Only swallowed two text books._

A reply quickly popped up.

It was a picture of Happy, who was stretched out on his back, eyes closed.

_Napping. Only swallowed 3,000 dream fish._

Lucy giggled. She snuck down the aisle and peeked around the corner. Cana was sorting her cards at a table nearby. Lucy held up her phone and zoomed in. She snapped a photo and then hid behind the shelf to send it.

_Boozing. Only swallowed 5 million gallons._

A few seconds later came Natsu's reply. A picture of Erza doing push-ups on the wooden half of the gallery.

_Training. Only swallowed 30 billion souls._

Lucy grinned and sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the book shelf. Before she could reply, another text came.

A picture of Natsu, holding his nose, blood dripping down over his lips and chin.

_She caught me taking her picture._

She laughed and snapped a photo of herself.

_That's what you get!_

There was a long pause before the next text came, this time not accompanied by a picture.

_Miss you._

Lucy's heart thundered in her chest. She stared at those two words for what seemed like an hour, even though it was probably just barely more than a minute. She typed a reply.

_Start thinking about what you want to eat for dinner._

She glanced at her laptop. She loved to write. She always had. It had amazed her the way her mother could weave stories when she was younger. And when she found out she had a talent for the same thing? She was elated.

_I want to be a writer_.

She did. She still did.

But…

"_Wow_!" a new text message popped up.

A picture of Natsu eating the fire on the end of a torch.

_Nom nom nom._

Lucy smiled. Yeah, she still wanted to be a writer. That was her lifelong goal. But first…

She stood, scooping up her laptop along the way. She sent a quick text back to Natsu.

_Pack your stuff up. I'm coming back to take you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped._

First… she wanted to catch fire.

* * *

"How was the hospital?" Levy asked as Lucy and Natsu returned to the school once more.

"I've never heard so much whining in my life," Lucy grumbled.

"So Natsu was a total baby, was he?" Gray said, smirking. "Not surprised."

"GRAY!" Natsu turned to the boy. "FIGHT ME!"

"Both of you better behave yourselves," Erza said, voice low with warning.

"Aye Sir!" they both squeaked.

"So it was that bad, huh?" Cana leaned back in her chair, flask in hand. "I've had my stomach pumped couple of times. Don't remember it hurtin'…"

Lucy sat down between Erza and Levy. "The doctor had him sit down on the table and then when he started raising it, he got sick and puked all over the floor…"

"I told you I get motion sick," Natsu sat down across from her, next to Cana and Gray.

"It was barely moving!"

He shrugged.

"So why did you two come back to the school?" Gray asked. "Seems like a waste of a trip. Specialty training is pretty much over."

Lucy sighed. "I wanted to go straight home, but Natsu left his stuff here."

"Can't do nothin' right," Gray glared at the pink haired boy.

He glared right back at him. "Ice Prick."

"Flame Ass."

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck _you_."

The two fell to arguing, calling each other whatever names they could think of.

Erza watched Lucy for a moment. "Is there something wrong, Lucy?"

"Hm?" she looked up. "Oh…" she sighed. "I was just trying to think of what to do…"

"About what?" Levy leaned forward.

"Well… I'm not really making any progress on my novel. So I was thinking that maybe I could find a new specialty."

"A new specialty?" Cana hiccupped. "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," she leaned on her elbow on the table. "I was thinking something a little more hands on. Something physical that I can use as exercise."

"You can join my fire show, Lucy!" Natsu suggested.

"Uhm… maybe something a little less… dangerous."

"Hmm…" Erza crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's see…"

"You could be a nude model," Gray offered.

Natsu punched him in the face and the two fell from the table to the floor, rolling around, throwing fists.

"You could taste wine," Cana slurred. "That's a talent within its own right."

"I'm underage…"

"So?"

"You know what this calls for?" Erza stood.

Everyone looked up at her.

She smiled, "I believe we should all take a trip into the city together. I think I know just the store to visit to give Lucy some inspiration."

* * *

Lucy gaped up at the front of the store from her place on the sidewalk.

"E-Erza?" she squeaked.

"I've always wanted to go in here," the redhead said proudly. "And now I have an excuse!"

"B-but…" Lucy ran her wide eyes over the sign above the door. _Voira's Specialty Shop! _it read. Then, underneath those bold, bright yellow words was printed in smaller font, _Must be 18+ to enter._ "Erza…" Lucy turned to the windows, which displayed skimpy, silky costumes on female mannequins. "You do realize what kind of store this is… right?"

"Alright!" Erza walked confidently up to the door and grabbed the handle. "Let's go, everybody!"

Natsu followed right behind her, arms behind his head, eyes half closed apathetically. Gray was next, hands in his pockets. Lucy looked to Levy and Cana.

"Are we just going to let them go in there?" she asked.

Cana took a swig from her flask and shrugged, "Well, I was meaning to come here and get a new…" her eyes flicked to the blonde. She passed her by on her way to the door, "Nothing…"

Levy chuckled sheepishly, "To be honest, Lucy… Once Erza gets her head wrapped around something, it's pretty much impossible to stop her." She followed Cana.

Lucy watched her go, mouth hanging open.

She blinked in utter shock as the blunette disappeared through the door of the store.

"Wait a goddamn minute," she muttered. "Am I the only one that realizes this is a _sex _shop?" After a pause, she hurried reluctantly after her classmates.

The store clerk watched the high school students mosey around the store for a few short minutes before calling out, "Hey, you kids are eighteen, right?"

"Of course!" Erza replied.

"Alright," he went back to reading his magazine.

Lucy gaped at him. "Aren't you going to check our ID's?"

He shrugged, "Nah."

"What is wrong with people here?" Lucy rushed after Erza as she made a straight line for a wall of sexy costumes. Cana had disappeared near the back of the store immediately upon entering, Levy was blushing and browsing over a shelf of bras, the boys were nowhere to be found, and Lucy was in panic mode.

"Erza," she said to the redhead. "I'm not eighteen. I'm only seventeen. I can't be in here."

"I know," she replied, eyes gleaming as she reached out and pulled a skimpy maid outfit from its rack. She turned and shouted across the store, "Oh shopkeeper! I'd like to try this outfit on!"

"Dressing rooms are over there," he pointed towards the back of the store. "They're unlocked. Be my guest."

"Gray!" Natsu's voice rose from the direction he pointed. "Fight me!"

Erza grabbed three more costumes and headed for the dressing rooms as Lucy ran off to find the pink haired hooligan that was surely about to cause problems for the Fairy Tail students. Levy chased after her when three men entered the store and stared at her with knowing grins.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed as she maneuvered her way through the aisles, trying not to look too hard at any of the products lining the shelves. "Where the hell are you?"

Levy grabbed the girl's sleeve, staring at her shoulder, cheeks aflame.

"Hiyah!" Natsu's battle cry rose. "Take this!"

"Too slow, Jackass!" Gray's taunt followed.

Lucy rounded a corner and just about fainted. Her soul started to travel up her throat and out of her mouth. It took every ounce of self-control to keep it inside.

"Oh… jeez…" Levy breathed behind her.

"Hah!" Natsu whipped the long, pink rod down and Gray blocked the blow with the purple one in his hands.

"Nice try!"

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy shrieked. "Put those down! They are _not _weapons!"

"Shuzzah!" Natsu spun, swinging the pink tube towards Gray's face. The other boy ducked it and jabbed up towards his stomach with his.

"There they are!" Erza passed Lucy and Levy to go to the dressing rooms on the wall to their right.

Cana walked up, bag in hand. When she saw Natsu and Gray, she started laughing.

"Idiots!" Lucy cried. "Put them down now!"

"I gotta get a picture of this," Cana pulled her cellphone from her pocket and pointed it towards the boys. "Macao is gonna lose his shit when he finds out those dumbasses were sword fighting with dildos."

"Cana!" Lucy blushed. "We should stop them!"

"Ah, leave them alone," she snapped photos as Natsu and Gray both grabbed two more 'weapons' and dual wielded in their 'sword fight'.

"Look!" Natsu raised his second, "This one's got spikes!"

Gray examined the one he had picked up, "This one has weird grooves in it. I don't really get it. Do they make it hurt more?"

Lucy swayed on her feet and Levy caught her.

"Hang in there, Lu-chan!" she begged.

"Behold!" Erza called, drawing everyone's attention. She stood in the doorway of the dressing room, dressed scantily in the little maid uniform. She fluffed her hair and smirked. "How does it look?"

"Erza!" Lucy squeaked. "You're not supposed to wear those in public!"

"Wait until you see the others I picked," she closed the door, oblivious to Lucy's complaints.

"Show us, Erza!" Cana encouraged, turning her camera in her direction.

Mere seconds later, the door opened again and she was dressed in an entirely different costume, a nurse's uniform. "How's this?"

Cana catcalled and snapped a photo.

The door closed and then reopened. This time it was a Playboy bunny leotard and fishnets.

"Ow! Jackass!" Gray called out as Natsu landed a whack in the boy's face with one of the dildos. "That fuckin' hurt!"

"_SPIKES!_" Natsu lifted it triumphantly towards the ceiling.

"Natsu!" Lucy whined. "Please _stoooooooooppp_!"

"Hold up," Gray turned to the shelf, "Get a load of this one," he set the two he already held down and lifted a clear rod. "It's got buttons on it," he said. He started pushing the buttons on the end of it. "Whoa! Look, it lights up!"

"Cool!" Natsu stood next to him. "So you can sword fight in the dark!"

"Whoa," Gray held it out unsurely as it started to buzz. "Now it's vibrating."

"What are you two so interested in over here?" Erza walked up in a leather police uniform. "Ah, I didn't realize they sold weapons here too. Look, this one has a handle."

Lucy covered her eyes. "Somebody please explain to me how they can be so ignorant…"

"Cut them some slack," Cana grinned and took another picture of the three. "They don't realize how oblivious they are."

"It's true, Lucy," Levy said, peeking around the blonde's arm. "You have to consider where these three come from."

"Hm?" she glanced at the blunette. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Cana crossed her arms over her chest. "Natsu's Dad was gone by the time he was ten. He doesn't watch TV. He doesn't read books. He doesn't know _how _to work the internet. The only magazines he's interested in reading are about fighting or fire. He spends all of his time training or at school."

Lucy watched as the pink haired boy lifted a gel sex toy and slammed it down on Gray's head, enticing a short tussle between the two before Erza whacked them both with a toy of her own.

"Then there's Gray," Levy said, finally moving around from her hiding spot. "He grew up in the north with his teacher, who died when he was around ten as well. He came here to Fairy Tail and started living in the dorms with the other boys but pretty much kept to himself. Jet and Droy told me that he spends all of his time sculpting or drawing up ideas of new sculptures. His dorm room doesn't even have a TV or computer."

"And then Erza," Cana sighed. "Erza grew up in an orphanage. I don't know the whole story, but I guess they didn't really treat the kids right in there. When she left, she was really distant from everyone in the school. Her room is next to mine in the dorms but she's never in there unless she's asleep. The girl is too damn busy to learn up on this kind of stuff."

"So they've never been exposed to these kinds of perverted things," Lucy said quietly.

"Everyone finds it funny and doesn't really want to ruin their innocence," Levy admitted.

"Still… we can't let them continue like this," the blonde stepped forward. "Guys! Put those down! You don't know what they are. They're not swords though!"

"Hey check out that one," Natsu pointed at the end of the shelf.

Gray followed his point.

"That one just looks like a dick, doesn't it?" Natsu continued.

_Don't tell me he's finally figured it out_, Lucy thought, pausing.

"It totally does," Gray acknowledged.

They stared for a few seconds before turning away from it.

"Who would want a dick-shaped sword?" Natsu wondered.

"Not a damn clue," Gray replied.

"Unless…" Natsu's eyes wandered over to Lucy and Gray's followed soon after. The looks on their faces turned to ones of disapproval.

"_YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING YOUR THINKING!_" the girl bellowed.

The boys looked away.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu said, "Sheesh, calm down."

Lucy pressed a hand to her forehead. "That's it. I'm getting out of here." As she turned, her eyes caught on something hanging on the far wall. She froze.

"Lu-chan?" Levy cocked her head. "Are you okay?"

She didn't reply.

Levy turned, following her gaze across the store to the BDSM products on display.

"Lu-chan?" Levy ran her eyes over the fuzzy handcuffs, the leather straps, the riding crops, and there, hanging in the center of it all, a whip.

The blunette turned back to the blonde, "Are you okay, Lucy?"

"Hm?" Lucy tore her eyes from the whip and turned to the small girl. "Oh. Yeah. I just… got an idea."

"An idea?" Cana joined her. "For what?"

"My new specialty."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay yeah so it got kinda ridiculous there. It was kinda weird to write. Was it weird to read? Hm. Well, they won't be revisiting THAT store in the future. At least Lucy has an idea on the horizon, right? We will have to wait until next chapter to see just what she has in store! (I better start thinking about what she has in store...)**

**So... I don't really have a lot to say here. There were a few questions that I got in reviews, but I think I'll either wait until next chapter to collect and answer them in bulk or write pm's to the specific people asking. Jeez. I'm so tired. Maybe I need a nap or something. Thank you guys so much for all the support I've been receiving on this story. And also for the ones that continue to read and support my other story, even though I'm not writing on it doesn't mean I'm not reading your reviews! It's so great to hear from you all! I love you!**

**If there is ever anything you want to talk about or questions that you have for me, feel free to send me a pm! I will always reply! Also, if there are any music suggestions you have that remind you of this story or just Fairy Tail in general, let me know! I love listening to new songs! :)**

**Thank you! Onward we go!**

**Love-Moo**


	7. Chapter 7

Do I Even Matter to You at All?

"So why won't you tell us what your new specialty is gonna be?" Cana emptied her flask into her mouth.

"I want to do some research on it first," Lucy said, clasping her hands behind her back as they walked down the sidewalk. "Since it's just an idea I have, I want to see what it would take for me to be able to do it."

"It concerns me that you found the motivation for it in a sex shop," Levy admitted.

"Hold up," Natsu turned towards her, eyes wide. "_That _was a _sex shop_?"

Levy and Lucy sighed.

"Say Lucy," Erza said, carrying three bags full of costumes she had bought from the store, "Today is your one month anniversary isn't it?"

Lucy glanced at her, "Yeah. I joined Fairy Tail exactly one month ago."

Cana whooped, "You know what that means!"

"Eh?"

"To Reedus' house!" Erza and Levy exclaimed, pointing down the street.

"Reedus?" Lucy cocked an eyebrow. "The art teacher at Fairy Tail? Why are we going to his house?"

"C'mon Lucy!" Natsu grabbed her hand, "You're finally gonna be one of us!"

"But… haven't I been one of you all along?"

Gray said, "Tradition dictates that we wait a month until you _really _become a student of Fairy Tail."

"I don't…"

"Just c'mon!" everyone raced down the sidewalk, pulling the confused blonde with them.

* * *

"Does it still hurt?" Levy asked, eying the pink, fresh symbol on Lucy's right hand.

The blonde lifted it, "Not really. It's a little sore… but I barely notice it anymore."

"Hey Lucy, I'm gonna order the steak, that okay?" Cana closed her menu and passed it to the waiter.

"Me too," Gray did the same.

The waiter moved to Erza. She rubbed her chin as she browsed the menu in her hands. "Hm… I can't decide between these three dishes. How about you bring me all of them and I'll give the leftovers to Natsu?"

The waiter jotted down her order and moved to Natsu, who started reading off half of the menu, practically drooling in anticipation.

Lucy sighed, "I don't know how I ended up offering to pay for everyone…"

Levy chuckled, "Are you going to be able to afford it? I could help if you can't…"

"Oh I can afford it," she took a sip of her water.

"Oh yeah? Is your family rich, Lu-chan?"

She choked on her water. Natsu turned and started pounding her on the back as she sputtered and coughed into her napkin. When she gained control once more, she waved Natsu off and he went back to ordering. She turned to Levy, "N-no! We're not… my family is average! I… I just have some money saved up, that's all! We… we live in a normal house and—"

"Wow," Levy cocked an eyebrow, "Calm down. I was just wondering."

Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Anyway, I thought blue was your favorite color?"

"Hm?" Lucy glanced back up at the blunette, taking another sip of water. "Yeah. It is."

"Then why pink?" she gestured at the symbol on her hand.

Lucy choked on her water once more. Natsu beat on her back again and she had to push him away. Levy smirked.

"I… I just thought it would look nice on my skin!" Lucy nearly shouted. "P-pink is a great color!"

"Hmhm," she leaned forward, "It is. Don't you think so, Natsu?"

Lucy's cheeks blazed as the boy cocked his head to the side, "Huh?"

"Aren't you curious as to why Lucy picked pink, of all colors to—"

"Miss, what would you like to order?" the waiter moved to Lucy's side.

"Spaghetti!" she slammed the menu shut and passed it over. "Spaghetti please!"

"Coming right up," he jotted down her order and left the table.

Levy giggled mischievously but dropped the subject of the blonde's pink tattoo.

"So Lucy," Erza leaned on her elbows on the table and smiled, "how does it feel finally being an official member of Fairy Tail?"

"It feels wonderful," Lucy held her right hand up and stared fondly at the school's symbol. "Although…" she lowered it, uncertainty crossing her face. "I wonder how my dad is going to take it…"

"Oh yeah…" Gray said. His shirt had conveniently disappeared, revealing his tattoo. "I forgot that you actually have someone that you're supposed to get permission about these things from…"

"Will he be mad at you?" Levy asked.

She bit her lip for a few seconds before smiling cheerfully, "I don't think so. He might be a little surprised… and give me a short lecture on asking permission before I act so spontaneously… but he won't be mad."

"That's good to hear," Erza smiled.

"Yeah…" Lucy turned her eyes to the table.

Natsu watched her silently.

* * *

"I'm home!" Lucy closed the front door behind her and kicked her shoes off.

"Welcome back," Leo walked down the hallway, dressed in his usual black suit. "You're later than usual. Did you do something with your friends?"

Lucy paused, mind flashing back to her adventure in the sex shop earlier. She covered her face with her hand momentarily, "Please, don't remind me."

Leo's fingers wrapped around her wrist. She glanced up at him as he pulled her hand towards him. His eyes flicked behind his blue tinted sunglasses as he examined the new tattoo on her skin. She gulped.

"Hm," he stared at it for long seconds before releasing her. She stepped away. He fixed her with his eyes, "You know I'll have to tell Jude about this."

She avoided his stare, "Don't bother," she moved around him into the hallway. "I'll just tell him myself."

She went into her father's office and closed the door behind her. Jude looked up from his place behind his desk. He had deep, dark bags under his eyes and his hair and clothes were disheveled. A bright smile spread across his lips and he straightened.

"Lucy!" he set his pen down. "How was school? Did you go somewhere afterwards with your friends?"

She walked straight up to the desk and thrust her right hand in front of him, "I got a tattoo today."

Jude stared at the pink Fairy Tail symbol for long seconds. He swallowed and leaned back in his chair. Lucy dropped her arm to her side and glared silently at the man as he collected himself.

Finally, he said with a tight voice, "Where did you find an artist willing to tattoo an underage girl without her parent's permission?"

"Doesn't matter. I got it. So say what you want to say and get it over with."

Jude stood. He turned to the window on the wall behind him looking out into the backyard.

Long seconds ticked by before Lucy let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Just _say _it! I don't have all day!"

Jude whirled around and slammed his palms down on the desk, "_HAVE YOU EVER ONCE CONSIDERED HOW YOUR ACTIONS WILL AFFECT OTHERS?_"

Lucy took a step back, eyes growing wide.

Jude's face was twisted with anger. He pushed away from the desk, "Tch." He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Of course you haven't…"

"I…" Lucy gulped. "I _have_…"

"No," he glared at her. "You haven't. Lucy… we have a certain level of standing that we must uphold as a family. Your first duty is to your _family_. Have you forgotten that?"

"Fairy Tail _is _my family!" she exploded, throwing her arms out wide.

Jude's voice lowered, "And what of me?"

She clamped her mouth shut and took another step back.

"What am _I,_ Lucy?" he sat down once more and started shuffling his papers. "I'm just an annoying old man that controls your life, right? Do I even matter to you at all?"

She couldn't speak. She stared at him silently, mouth dry.

He sighed and held his face in his hands. "I need to get back to work. Please… leave me."

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek and turned. She pushed out of the office, pulling the door shut behind her. Leo was waiting in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

She froze when she saw him, wiping at the tears that escaped her eyes.

He watched her for a few moments before letting out a long sigh. "He's working himself ragged for you, you know? To secure you with a good future."

She glared at him, "I never asked him to do—"

"You shouldn't have to ask," he straightened away from the wall and dropped his palm down on the top of her head. "He's your dad. It's his job." He ruffled her hair gently before turning and walking down the hallway.

Lucy wiped her tears quietly for long seconds before running off to her room.

* * *

"Whatcha watchin', Lucy?" Natsu peered over the girl's shoulder as she stared intently at the screen of her laptop.

"Videos on how to use a bullwhip," she replied, not even bothering to chide the boy about breaking into her room.

"What for?"

"I'm thinking about making it my new specialty," she sat back and looked up at him, smiling softly. "When my dad was younger, he used to be really into the rodeo stuff. He used to spend hours in the backyard knocking out bottles and cans with his bullwhip. I _loved _to watch him do it. But then…" her smile faded and she turned forward again. "Well… after my mom died… Dad threw himself into his work. He didn't really seem to have the time to play around after that…"

Natsu sat down on the bed next to her. "Hm…" he watched as the man in the video cracked a chain whip through an aluminum can, slicing it in half, causing a soda pop explosion. A grin stretched across his face, "I think that's super cool, Lucy! You should definitely do that!"

"You think so?" she smiled shyly.

"Yeah!"

Relief flooded her chest and she brightened, "And then… I was thinking… if I get good enough, I can even enter to compete in the national whip cracking championships!"

"Is that a real thing?"

"Yes!" she frowned at him. "Hundreds of people compete every year! I did research on it earlier. It's a very well-known competition. And it's fairly easy to qualify. I just have to perform a self-choreographed routine for a group of judges. If they think I'm good enough, I get to move to the next round!"

Natsu grinned, "And I can help! I'll be your back-up dancer!"

Lucy laughed, "No way!"

"I'll catch something on fire!"

"Noooooo!"

"OH!" his eyes went wild, "WHAT IF WE LIT YOUR WHIP ON FIRE?"

Lucy was about to protest, but then paused, "You know… that might actually be really cool…"

"It would be totally cool!"

She giggled, "Alright. But I am a total beginner, so that'll have to wait until after I get better, okay?"

"Aye Sir!" He grinned cheekily before finally noticing the blotchiness of the skin under her bloodshot eyes. His grin faded and he cocked his head to the side. "You been cryin' Lucy?"

She looked away, "No."

He leaned forward, "You sure? 'Cause it sure looks like—"

"I said no, didn't I?" she snapped.

Silence stretched between them. After a while, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I…"

There was a light knock at the door.

Lucy scampered off the bed and grabbed Natsu's arm, pulling him with her.

"Wh-who is it?" she called as she looked around for a place to hide the pink haired intruder.

"It's me," Leo's voice replied.

Lucy dragged Natsu towards her bathroom. "What do you want?" She pushed the boy through the doorway.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Leo asked.

Lucy yanked Natsu back into the room.

"Cap and Scorpio are both using the others and it's kind of an emergency…"

She dragged Natsu back to her bed and pushed him to his knees. He slid underneath and she draped the blankets over to hide him.

"Uhm, sure. Come on in," Lucy climbed on top of the bed once more, sitting cross-legged in front of her laptop. It wasn't until Leo was twisting the door handle that she noticed the blue cat lounging on top of her dresser on the wall next to the bathroom door. Her eyes went wide.

Leo entered the room. "Thanks," he rushed to the bathroom and closed himself inside, completely disregarding the slumbering animal.

Lucy leapt off of the bed and ran to Happy. She popped her underwear drawer open and shoved him inside, earning a surprised meow from him as she slid the drawer shut.

The door of the bathroom opened again and Leo walked out. Lucy whirled to him.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Were you listening to me pee?"

"No!"

"It's fine. I just… didn't realize you had such a weird fetish is all."

"Oh shut up!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

He watched her for a few seconds before saying, "We need to talk."

She straightened at the serious tone of his voice. "About what?"

He gave her a hard stare and then took her arm. He led her back to the bed and the two of them sat down.

She gulped and clasped her hands in her lap.

"That job I went on a few weeks ago…"

She looked away.

"It was to see Byro."

"I already know that."

"And you're not curious as to how my negotiations went?"

"Why would I be?" she gritted her teeth.

"Because out of everyone in the family, you are the one that will be affected the most by this decision."

"I know that too."

"So then you _don't _want to hear how it went?"

She didn't answer.

Leo's face softened, "He agreed."

Lucy's heart twisted in her chest. It felt as if an iron fist had clamped down on her lungs. She stared across the room at the open sliding door leading out to her balcony.

"He and Jude have been busy negotiating the terms of the merger all month. The boss hasn't gotten much sleep these past few weeks, in case you haven't noticed…"

"So that's great, isn't it?" she turned back to him, blinking away the tears that formed in her eyes. "You guys are getting what you wanted. Others would kill to land the deal you've made. Congratulations."

"Lucy…"

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" she stood, turning away from him.

Leo stood and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his forehead on her hair. She covered her face as she lost control of the tears pushing at the dams of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's _great_, isn't it?" she sobbed, chest heaving. "The family will be secure for the rest of our lives…"

"I'm sorry Lucy…"

Natsu draped his arm over his eyes, clenching his jaw tight. It took every ounce of self-control he had to keep himself under that bed. The sounds of Lucy's sadness were like daggers to his heart. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close and silence her cries. Why should he have to hide when his friend was hurting?

"Lucy," Leo said. "You know you don't _have _to—"

She pulled away from him, "Yes I do."

"No you don't!" he argued. "You have the right to back out. No one is forcing you—"

"I made a promise," she went to the door and opened it. "And I always follow through on my promises. Now please… leave me alone. I need my sleep."

Leo stared at her for long seconds.

"Please Loke. Go away."

He sighed and passed her into the hall. Lucy closed the door behind him and went to her dresser. She pulled the top drawer open and stared down at the cat blinking lethargically up at her.

"Sorry Happy," she whispered. "You can come out now."

He stood and stretched, arching his back. Natsu crawled out from under the bed and sat cross-legged on the floor, watching as she lifted the cat from the drawer, gently prying the underwear he hooked from his claws and dropping them back inside. She set him down on the floor and then turned, leaning back against the drawer to shut it. She avoided looking at Natsu for long seconds.

Eventually her eyes found his relentless stare. She gulped.

"Please don't ask me."

He climbed to his feet and walked over to her. She swiped at the new tears that started to fall.

"I… I don't want to talk about it. Please don't ask what—"

Without a word, he slid his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. Lucy gratefully sunk into his overwhelming heat, wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her nose in the soft folds of his scarf.

"I won't ask," Natsu murmured after a minute. "But I'll be here. We all will. Everyone at Fairy Tail is your family now. If you ever need anyone to talk to, or to just be nearby as you cry… we'll be here."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and clutched him tight, "Thank you, Natsu."

He rested his chin on her hair, "Anytime."

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me, Erza?" Natsu slumped down on the couch in the student council room.

Erza stood from behind her desk, "Yes, thank you for coming to see me."

"Nah," he stacked his hands behind his head and stretched his legs out. "I wasn't doin' much."

She nodded and moved around to stand in front of him, leaning back on the desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow as she remained silent.

"Something wrong?"

She sighed, "I'm not sure…"

"What'd you bring me in here for?"

"I'm concerned about Lucy," she admitted.

Natsu turned his eyes to the window on the left wall of the room.

"For a few weeks now her grades have been dropping… she doesn't join in on class discussions, she's been caught sleeping in class on more than one occasion… I'm worried about her well-being."

Natsu didn't reply.

"You're her closest friend here at Fairy Tail. Has she said anything to you?"

He shrugged, "Maybe she's sick."

She shook her head, "I had her check in with Porlyusica the other day. Except for her obvious sleep deprivation she said that there was nothing physically wrong with her."

Natsu stared at his feet quietly.

Erza sighed again. "I'm really worried about her. It's apparent that there is something going on in her personal life that is keeping her up at night. I've asked her about it but she always waves me off. I was hoping that she had opened up to you."

"She's fine," Natsu insisted. "If she says she's fine, then she's fine. I trust her."

Erza smiled, "Well… if you insist. You would know best." She straightened away from the desk, "Still… it'd be nice if she got the opportunity to relax. Maybe get away from whatever is stressing her out so much. If only for just a weekend." The phone on her desk rang and she lifted it. She spoke through the receiver for a few seconds and then hung up. "I have to go help Mirajane. Thanks for coming to talk with me," she grabbed her blazer from the back of the rolling chair behind the desk and left the room.

Natsu leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hands, sighing.

Of course it wasn't fine. No matter how many times Lucy waved it off as nothing, Natsu could tell that her father's 'merger' was weighing heavy on her mind. She had bought several bullwhips of different lengths and material but barely had the energy to practice with them. He probably spent more time playing around with them than she did. And whenever he asked if she was okay, she insisted she was and begged him not to ask again.

But how was he supposed to just accept that? She was miserable. He could tell. And it just wasn't in Natsu's nature to sit back and watch his friend suffer. Not without trying his best to fix whatever problem she faced.

He just didn't know what the problem was yet. He was trying to be patient. To let her come to him and spill her story without coercion. But she was reluctant to open up to anyone. She seemed content to wallow in her own depression with neither help nor comfort.

And Natsu just wasn't okay with that.

The phone on the desk rang.

He glanced towards the door and then back.

_RIIIIIIiiiiiing_

_RiiiiiiiIIIIng_

Natsu stood and went to the desk. He lifted the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"What's up?" he answered casually, grabbing a pen and notepad from the drawer, deciding to take a message and leave it on the desk for Erza to find later.

"Moshimoshi! Is this Fairy Tail's student council office?"

"Yep," Natsu clicked the pen, planting his butt on the desk.

"Excellent. My name is Chiron. I am calling on behalf of the Galuna Island Resort."

"Hmhm," Natsu jotted the names down apathetically.

"The resort's owner, Moka would like to extend an offer to Fairy Tail's student council."

"Alright."

"This weekend is the resort's monthly full moon festival. For several months now, we have been having troubles bringing in the crowds we once did. This is a big problem, you see, because the Full Moon Festival was our busiest weekend in the past. It was when we made our most profit, you see."

"Yeah."

"But now… we are having troubles staying afloat. That is why we are contacting you. We have heard of your president, Miss Erza Scarlet, and how she has helped many organizations like ours. We were hoping that we may receive some of that help."

"Hm…" Natsu finished writing the note down and then started to explain that he was not a part of the council, "Well the thing is—"

"We are offering a free room for you to stay in as well as money for travel and food."

"—Our president is busy that weekend, but if it's okay with you, I can come in her place."

"Excellent!"

"And I'll probably bring another person with me."

"Perfect! Bring as many as you need! Oh thank you so much. This is will be such a huge help for us."

Natsu grinned, "Don't mention it. It's nothing, really."


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise Bitches

"A trip?"

"Yep!" Natsu grinned. "Today after school you and me are gonna catch a boat to Galuna Island Resort for the weekend!"

"Just the two of us?"

"That's right!"

Lucy turned away and smacked her cheeks repeatedly.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, "Something wrong?"

She turned back to him, face red, "N-no." She twiddled her fingers together, "You said that this was supposed to be a job for the student council? Are you sure it's okay if we do it? What if someone finds out—"

"Nobody's gonna find out!" he scoffed. "Erza and Mirajane are gone for the weekend on another job anyway, so if we don't do this, then who will?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Lucy!" Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be fun! I hear the Galuna Island Full Moon festival is one of the coolest attractions around! And we get to attend it for _free_!"

"Yeah but—"

"Don't you want to be able to just get away from everything and finally relax?"

Lucy hesitated. She leaned slightly into his side, inviting his incredible heat to spread over her. His arm instinctively tightened around her shoulders.

A break from her stress sounded spectacular, actually. The past few weeks had been hell in her household. Things were tense between her and Jude. The others had made it a habit of getting up and casually leaving the room whenever the two came into contact.

It's not that they were still angry. In fact, every single day they attempted to make amends. But Jude managed to make a slip of the tongue every time, which was always followed by a vicious snap from Lucy, resulting in misery from both sides as they retreated to their chambers, determined to make up tomorrow.

The wound was still fresh in Lucy's mind. She needed time to let it heal before she could restore the already rocky relationship she shared with her father. Seeing him every day with no opportunity to let the memory of her anger fade was putting a heavy strain on both of their sanities. If only they had time. Time to put their minds at ease. To accept one another and better yet, themselves.

Maybe a weekend from home was just what Lucy needed to fix her heart. She glanced up at Natsu, who had seemed to forget they were in the midst of a conversation and was smiling contentedly, holding her to his side as he stroked Happy's neck where he lounged in the boy's lap.

_Not to mention I'll be sharing a romantic hotel room with Natsu_, she thought, a blush feathering her cheeks. An entire weekend alone with him in one room… there was no way something _won't_ happen. She gulped.

"O-okay."

Natsu looked down at her.

"I'll go."

A wide grin stretched across his face. "Great! I can't wait!"

"Me either."

* * *

"Well… I wish you would've told me about this sooner…"

"I just found out about it today myself," Lucy folded her bikini and packed it away in her suitcase as Jude hovered over her shoulder, ringing his hands together.

"Galuna Island Resort you said?"

"That's right."

"And you're going with a friend?"

"It's purely business, Dad," she went to her closet and browsed over her dresses. "We are just supposed to help the resort's owner find out why customers haven't been showing up for the festival."

"It seems strange that they'd come to high school students for this kind of thing," he dropped something inside her bag and turned to her.

She selected a red dress from the closet and walked back over to her bed. She folded it gently and placed it inside her suitcase. "Erza has a history of doing these kinds of favors in order to secure investors for the school."

"But you aren't Erza."

"She's away for the weekend, so I was asked to go in her place."

"You and your friend."

She tossed two pairs of shoes into the bag and then started zipping it up. "That's right. Me and my friend."

"Is this friend the one you spoke of before?" he fidgeted nervously, "The one… with the penis?"

Lucy sat down to pull her sneakers on, "Does it matter?"

"I'd say it most certainly does."

She sighed, "Yes. They are one and the same."

Jude's eye twitched and his hands clenched into fists.

"Relax, Dad," she stood and grabbed her suitcase from the bed. "Just because he has one doesn't mean he knows how to use it."

"I'll see to it that he never learns," Jude growled, hand reaching for the gun holstered at his hip.

"_Dad_," Lucy grabbed his wrist and leveled him with a glare. "His hair is _pink_."

Jude froze.

She nodded and released him.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" he brightened considerably and reached for her suitcase. "I'll carry this for you Sweetums."

She rolled her eyes as he led the way from her room and down the hall. At the front door, everyone gathered around to send her off.

"Have fun!" Scorpio grinned and winked.

"Stay safe, Lucy-sama," Capricorn bowed.

Leo ruffled her hair and didn't say a word, but smiled gently.

Jude hugged his daughter, passing the suitcase over. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and as he pulled back, he said, "Taurus, Aquarius, Virgo, and Cancer."

She sighed and muttered, "Not that I'll need it… but okay. Thanks."

Everyone waved and called out their goodbyes as she left the house, pulling the door shut behind her.

"So, did you get any information on the friend she's going with?" Leo asked as all four men turned for the kitchen.

"I didn't manage to get his name," Jude said. "But I didn't want to seem too overbearing."

"_His _name?" all three men exclaimed.

"You're letting her go to an island resort with a _boy_?" Scorpio grinned. "_Alright_, Boss!"

"It's fine, it's fine," he waved them off. "He has pink hair."

They all exchanged a look.

"So?" Leo cocked an eyebrow.

Jude turned to them, "He has pink hair. That means he's gay."

"_Haah_?" Scorpio and Leo's mouths dropped open.

Capricorn shook his head, rubbing his eyes with a sigh.

"Having pink hair doesn't mean he's gay!" Leo shouted.

"Doesn't it?"

"No!"

"But then why would Lucy explicitly point that out to me in order to calm me down about her going on a trip with a bo—" Jude's mouth dried up. "That sneaky little…" He turned towards the front door. "_LUUUUUCYYYYYYY_!"

Scorpio and Leo grabbed the man around his waist and held him in place before he could chase his daughter down and drag her back to the house.

"Oh leave her alone, Boss!" Leo said. "Let her live it up!"

"While she has the chance," Capricorn added silently.

Jude stopped struggling and all four men fell quiet.

Finally, he sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly, "She's just going to make it more difficult for herself…"

"That's her choice," Leo said gently. "Let's do our best to trust her, okay?"

Jude nodded, "Alright. But I'm still going to call Taurus and have him watch over her."

* * *

Lucy sighed and stared down at the moaning pink haired boy as he pressed his green face against her stomach.

"_Make it stop_," he begged, clutching at his abdomen and twisting his legs up on the seat he was draped over.

"Sorry," Lucy looked out across the water the boat skipped over. "Just try to survive a little longer, okay?"

"_My stomach…_" he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his face into the soft fabric of her shirt. His voice was muffled as he groaned, "_It's trying to eat me…_"

She smiled, biting her bottom lip gently. She reached down and ran her fingers through his pink hair. At first, his whining was beyond annoying. But then, after he threw himself into her lap and started a frenzy of heartbeats in her chest… it had become endearing.

_Poor thing_, she thought. His motion sickness really was a problem. She giggled as he rolled, turning his face up towards the sky, revealing the unnatural ashy hue of his skin as his eyes rolled back in his head and his lips flapped. _It's nice to see the inhuman fire eater showing some weakness_, she admitted and stroked his furrowed brow.

"We're almost there, Miss!" the captain of the boat called from his spot behind the wheel.

Lucy gazed out over the water, and sure enough, the island that used to be nothing more than a speck on the horizon, was now colossal.

"Wow," she breathed. It really was beautiful. The crystal clear water let up on white sand beaches that melded gracefully into wild jungle. The Galuna Island Resort could be seen on the southern side of the island, where they were heading to dock. The building almost seemed to be part of the wilderness with the rustic, old fashioned shape and cool green coloring.

Near the resort, along the beach, workers roamed about, setting up wooden booths and colorful purple and blue banners. They were making good time preparing for the first night of the festival.

Excitement bloomed in Lucy's chest and she looked down at Natsu.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. "We're almost there!"

A pitiful groan was her only reply. She chuckled and watched the island grow larger and larger until the boat was pulling up to the dock and slowing to a stop. The captain cut the engine and then walked over to grab their bags. He climbed out of the boat and set them down on the dock as Lucy stood, pulling Natsu awkwardly to his feet.

His legs wouldn't lock though. They were practically pudding. Lucy grumbled as she draped the heavy boy's arm over her shoulder and dragged him off of the boat.

"Is he gonna be alright?" the captain asked as she dumped him unceremoniously on the wooden dock.

"He's fine," she replied, wiping the sweat from her brow. "He just needs to rest is all."

"Alright then, I'll be casting off then," he saluted her and jumped back down into his boat. He started the engine up and skipped over the waves back towards Port Hargeon.

Lucy let out a sigh and turned towards the island. A huge smile spread over her lips and she let out a jovial laugh.

"This is going to be fun!" she announced to the sky.

* * *

"Moshimoshi!" a man with long black hair tied at the base of his neck greeted the two Fairy Tail students as they entered the front lobby of the resort. "Welcome to Galuna!" he met them at the desk. "And you are from Fairy Tail's student council, I believe?"

"That's right," Lucy smiled.

He offered his hand to shake, "Moshimoshi! My name is Chiron!"

Lucy took his offered hand, "I'm Lucy. And this is Natsu," she gestured at the boy who leaned heavily on the desk, panting, face pale.

"Moshimoshi!" he shook Natsu's limp hand.

"Hey, where's the food you promised us?" Natsu said, voice weak. "I'm starving here!"

"Once you get checked in to your room, you may order anything from room service free of charge!" he turned to the woman on the other side of the desk, standing beside a computer. She handed him a clipboard and he passed it over to Natsu. "Just write your information and we will get things settled!"

"Hm," Natsu took a pen and sloppily wrote his full name and phone number down where it asked for it on the sheet. "Anything I want? Is there a limit?" he passed the clipboard to Lucy.

"No limit! Eat until you can't eat anymore!"

"Awesome!"

Lucy wrote her first name and then glanced at Natsu. He didn't pay any attention to her as he turned to Chiron and started asking questions about the menu. She discreetly scratched down her last name and phone number and then handed it to Chiron, sure to keep it from Natsu's view.

Chiron took it with thanks. He ran his small black eyes over it absently and then paused. He stared at the paper and then glanced up at Lucy. She cleared her throat and looked away.

"Here are your room keys," the woman behind the desk passed two plastic cards to them. "You are on the eighth floor, with the view of the ocean! It's our best room," she winked and smiled.

"Sweet!" Natsu took them, handing one to Lucy.

Chiron set the clipboard down on the desk and then turned to them. "Tonight is the first night of the festival! Be sure to check it out! If you have any questions for us, your room has a phone with a directory of who you can call. My personal number is listed there. At the end of your trip, the owner would like to sit down with you and discuss what advice you have to offer us!"

"Great!" Natsu grabbed his bag and draped it over his shoulder. "See you in two days then!" he grabbed Lucy's suitcase as well and headed for the bank of elevators on the left side of the lobby.

Lucy gulped, glancing at Chiron. He smiled, eyes scrutinizing her face curiously. She quickly turned and chased after Natsu.

* * *

As soon as they were in the room, Natsu tossed their bags to each of the queen sized beds. He ran immediately to the phone on the night table next to the bed he claimed for himself and started pressing numbers. He found a menu in the drawer of the table and perused it.

Lucy ran her eyes over the room in appreciation. It was exquisite. It was much like the bedrooms back in the mansion. Large, comfortable, chic. She went to the bathroom and peered inside. There was a giant shower separate from a porcelain bath with jets. It was an incredible bathroom, but she had heard that the resort also had a hot spring. Having never been to a hot spring before, she decided she would take her bath there later on that evening. She left the bathroom once more. Natsu was stretched out on his back, yammering off different types of food into the receiver. She smiled and glanced across the room to her bed.

Two beds. She pursed her lips and walked slowly across the room. If all went to according to plan… only one would be put to any use that night.

Lucy slid the balcony door open and stepped outside. "Wow!" she stared out across the ocean. "It's so beautiful!"

Once Natsu finished his order to room service, he hung up the phone and joined her.

"Awesome!" he gripped the railing and gazed out into the sunset. "What a view!" He threw his arms out wide and closed his eyes. "It feels like I'm flying! Do it, Lucy! It actually feels like I'm flying!"

Lucy mimicked him. She laughed, "No it doesn't!"

"You sure are gullible," Natsu turned to her and grinned.

She opened her eyes and glared at him, "Oh shut up." She turned back to the view, smiling. A soft breeze rustled her hair and she gently pushed it behind her ears as it fell into her face.

Natsu watched her quietly. The fading sunlight glinted across her brown eyes, igniting a warm glow that spread across her entire face. At that blissful moment those eyes… eyes that had once held an impossible amount of loneliness and heartbreak… were peaceful. They were serene and innocent and… _happy_.

Natsu found himself moving closer the golden image beside him. The breeze picked up again, blowing the discernible scent of butterscotch and old books. An odd combination. He had never been much of a fan of butterscotch _or _books in the past, and yet now… the smell that tickled his nose, dusting off of the girl's skin and clothes, was practically _crack_ to him. He wanted to get closer. He _needed_ to trail the tip of his nose from the silky blonde strands at the top of her head all the way down to her toes. Where did the butterscotch and book pages meet? Were they mingled equally everywhere across her smooth, pale skin, or were they segregated, indicating the specific places that touched the pages of an old book or where she scrubbed with butterscotch scented soap?

Or was the scent deeper than that? A personal scent that was ingrained into her pores, impossible to get rid of or change? Would that scent linger for the rest of her life? Would it be passed on to her children, mingled with the scent of her partner?

Natsu lifted a hand, reaching towards her hair where it danced in the gentle wind.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy said softly, still staring out over the ocean.

He gulped and dropped his hand, stepping back. He leaned against the balcony railing and crossed his arms over his chest. She glanced over to him and he graced her with a cheerful grin.

"What's up, Lucy?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She laughed, "The list of all the things I have to be grateful to you for is endless." She faced him, "Thank you for dragging me here. I think this is exactly what I need. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

He didn't answer.

She smiled and stepped up to him. She placed one hand on his arm and rose up on her toes. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and then leaned away. Her cheeks grew pink and she turned, "I'm going to get changed."

Natsu watched her enter the room again and go to her bag resting on one of the queen sized beds. He reached up and touched the place her lips had brushed. Sudden heat blazed through his entire body. It felt as if he harbored a league of flames just underneath his skin and they were hungry and itching to get out.

Natsu had never felt anything like it before in his life. What could it possibly mean? He followed Lucy with his eyes as she pulled clothes from her bag and then skipped happily towards the bathroom. He watched her up until the door closed. And when she was gone from his sight, the fire left his body.

"Hm…" he scratched the back of his head. He looked out across the ocean for a second before shrugging it off and going inside the room again to wait for his food.

* * *

"Lucy you gotta try this!" Natsu offered her a shish kebab. "I don't know what's on it… but it's delicious!"

"Hmm…" Lucy eyed the food and then looked down at her plate, "I'll just stick to the spaghetti, but thanks anyway."

He pulled the shish kebab back and cocked his head at her. "Why do you always eat spaghetti?"

"Huh?"

He pointed at her meal. "Every time we've gone out for dinner, you've ordered spaghetti."

"I like spaghetti."

"I didn't know it was possible to like something that much."

She smiled, "Well… it is."

He tore the meat off of his shish kebab and chewed it ravenously.

"Anyway," Lucy set her fork down. "We should finish eating quick so we can go take a look at the festival. It sounds like it's going to be really fun. I think I saw—"

Something jumped onto her shoulder and she let out a scream, throwing herself across the table. Food flew everywhere as her hip bumped the corner. She slammed into Natsu's chest, throwing her arms around his neck. He let out a cry as they crashed to the floor.

"What was that?" Lucy shrieked, twisting her head around to stare over her shoulder.

_"Meow_," Happy sat on the floor at their feet, staring at them with dull black eyes.

"_HAPPY_?" Lucy gaped, sliding her hands down to Natsu's chest. She looked down at him. "You brought Happy along?"

"Of course I did," he said. "I couldn't just leave him home to starve now could I? Besides, he gets lonely when I'm not around."

"I can't believe you!" she started pounding on his head with her fists. "What's he gonna do while we're at the festival?"

Natsu grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms above her head to put an end to the assault. "He can come with! He likes fun stuff too you know!"

"You're such an idiot! What if animals aren't allowed in this hotel?" she started kicking her legs.

Natsu wrapped his legs around hers, locking his ankles together.

"It's fine, I already checked!"

"When? I don't remember you ever—" Lucy froze, suddenly realizing the compromising position she was in.

Their faces were centimeters apart. Her body was stretched along the length of his, chest against chest, stomach against stomach, pelvis against pelvis, thighs against thighs. He was holding both her legs and arms tight, rendering her useless. Her breath caught. Heat blazed across her face and she gulped.

"I…" she blinked rapidly. "You… should probably let me go now…"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow. His hold on her wrists tightened instinctively. His eyes wandered down from hers, slowly dragging their way to her lips. Her mouth opened slightly. Her breath was short. A curious look crossed his face and he looked back up into her eyes momentarily before slowly lifting his head up towards her.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart was beating against her ribcage the way a moth battered a lantern. This was it. It was the first step. The first move towards total fiery consumption.

"SURPRISE BITCHES!" the door of the hotel room burst inwards.

Lucy screamed and wrenched herself away from Natsu, rolling across the floor.

Natsu sat up, eyes wide. They both stared towards the entrance of the room.

Gray grinned and dropped his bag off to the side of the doorway.

"What," he chuckled, "Did you really think I'd let you hog Galuna Island all to yourself?" He instantly pulled his shirt off, "C'mon. You know me better than that."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! How have you been? So, if you're read my last story, you'll know that author's notes are one of my favorite things. I'm a huge rambler and I could seriously just talk and talk and talk all frickin day if I was allowed to. (I'm not. Everyone has informed me of that numerous times.) But... as I reread my own fanfiction the other day, I realized... "Holy shit. You talk WAY too much. I'm surprised more people didn't tell you to shut the hell up." So I've been trying to only do an author's note like... every other chapter or so. And when I do it, it's short and sweet. While I think this is good, because I don't come off as an annoying jibber jabber, I also find it quite hard. And sad. I want to ramble. The Man of the House is getting ready to kick me to the curb (just kidding, he'd be lost without me. Who would find the things sitting out in broad daylight for all to see that he somehow cannot find for the life of him then? Nashi? Doubt it. She's useless for all things but wakeup calls via butt to the face.) I really really really like to be in contact with you guys. Like a lot. I know you might not feel the same way, but I consider each and every one of you to be close and special to me, because we share something that is near and dear to my heart. My writing/Fairy Tail. **

**I have a hard time sharing both of these things in real life. (Okay, yeah, almost every single thing I post on my personal Facebook page is Fairy Tail related... but only one person ever comments or likes it because he's the only one that's also a fan! LIKE WHAT THE DAMN HELL?!) And my writing... well I'm self conscious about it. Always have been. It's a battle to update each chapter. I'm constantly wondering, "Oh my god is it okay? Will they like it? It's boring, right? Did I misspell anything? Did I use too many exclamation points? Not enough commas? Oh my god it sucks. I need to rewrite the whole thing!" And then I never do because I'm lazy. *sigh* But then you guys come along and say something encouraging and I blush and pitter patter my hands on my cheeks and whisper "Oh you..." not quiet enough to prevent everyone around me from nervously glancing in my direction and then uncomfortably scooting away like I'm a crazy.**

**So I've been thinking. And I don't know if this is going to start anything special... but I started up a facebook and twitter account for mooifyourecows. I'm basically planning on just posting pictures or videos and ranting and raving about all things Fairy Tail. If you're interested in that sort of thing, then I encourage you to seek it out and fangirl with me. It would bring me endless joy. It'll also be an easier way to be in contact with you guys, (if you so wish). **

**I was also thinking about doing a thing. I like the idea of a... oh... raffle? Sort of? I want to pose a trivia question (Fairy Tail trivia) with a reward in mind for the person that answers it correctly first. There's a number of things that I could offer as a reward. Like an extra scene not included in this story for example. Or a chapter a few hours to a whole day before it is planned to be released. Oh I dunno. It's just an idea. It sounds really fun to me, but I'm a loser. I just really like the idea of doing fun things with you guys. And posting pictures. Endless NaLu pictures and videos. And music. Oh all the music. It would also be an easier way for me to take music suggestions cuz you guys could post it directly to the page for me to watch/listen. I could also give "teasers" for upcoming chapters and stuff. (breathes heavily at the idea) I don't know. If you guys are interested in this idea... let me know. If not, oh well. I'll make the pages anyway, and if no one shows up, I guess I'll just have the party all on my own. (forever alone reference that would totally work if I could post pictures on this website... but I can't.)**

**Anyway! I love you all regardless! You are awesome and make writing fun and oh so worthwhile! I never get tired of hearing from you! You are the joy of my life. I will name my children after you. That's right. I will have hundreds of children and your usernames will be their names. Hm... yes. Good plan. Not weird/creepy at all. That is the depth of my love for you. *Starts singing Whitney Houston* Uhhh... yeah. Moving on. Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Some NaLu. Ruined by the one and only GRAY FULLBUSTER EVERYBODY! Where will the adventure take our heroes next? Will Gray be a wet blanket on Natsu and Lucy's vacation? Will Lucy ever get to see that penis she keeps telling her dad about? Find out next time on A Taste of Fire!**

**Love-Moo**


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Break Shit!

"What are you doing here Gray?" Natsu glared at the black haired boy as he walked over to Lucy's bed and sat down with a sigh.

"Idiot," he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you thought no one was gonna find out about your little escapade?"

"How _did _you find out?" Lucy wondered, picking up the food she had accidentally sent flying across the room.

"I heard you guys talking in the main gallery earlier," he grinned. "Natsu has a loud mouth, don't you know?"

Lucy glared at the pink haired boy as he scratched the top of his head.

"Anyway," Gray laughed, "I just had to come and see this. Erza is going to be _so _pissed when she finds out you took a student council job behind her back. And just so you can stay in a fancy resort for free!" he shook his head, "You make me sick."

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Natsu jumped to his feet. "YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN US!"

"I'm just here to make sure you stay out of trouble you shit for brains!"

"Oh, go jump off the balcony you icy stripper!"

"You selfish hot head!"

"Look who's talkin'!"

"Well," Lucy walked up to the bed and stared down at Gray, "It's not like we are just here to have fun. The owner of this resort asked us to help him. And I plan on doing just that."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he asked you to have fun and tell him how to make it even more fun. Sounds like you're really going to be working hard."

"It's more than just that," she crossed her arms over her chest.

He cocked an eyebrow. Natsu walked over and sat down on the bed next to the ice sculptor and gazed up at the blonde.

She frowned and stared at the floor, "Why would people just stop showing up to the festival? This used to be an incredible attraction that everyone booked rooms for months in advance. And then… all of a sudden, they can't bring anyone in?" she shook her head. "It's suspicious. I think there's something going on here. We need to be on our toes."

"Suspicious?" Gray repeated. "You think the resort owner is doing something illegal?"

"Maybe…" she mused, turning away. "Or maybe, there's someone else out there that's trying to sabotage the festival."

The room fell silent for long seconds. Happy jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Natsu's elbow, purring loudly.

Finally, he stood and grinned wide, "Well, let's get out there and investigate then!"

"Aye Sir!" Lucy and Gray agreed.

* * *

"Winner, winner! Chicken dinner!" the man slammed his paddle on a gong.

"YEAH!" Natsu pumped his arms in the air. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Lucy laughed and clapped her hands. "Wow! I can't believe you got them all!"

"Are you kiddin'?" Natsu propped his fists on his hips and turned to her triumphantly. "That was nothin'! I've got perfect aim!"

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, let me give it a try then."

The man that ran the game set five balls down on the counter in front of her and then set up the milk bottles once more.

"Here ya go little lady!" he stood back. "Give it a shot! Everybody's a winner!"

"You can do it, Lucy!" Natsu cheered.

"Let's go for it!" Lucy chucked the balls at the milk bottles.

She knocked down two stacks and missed the other three.

"Ahh…" her shoulders slumped. "I'm a failure."

"It's alright, Sweetheart," the man at the booth passed over a pink rose, "Like I said, everyone's a winner." He winked.

Lucy blushed and smiled, burying her nose in the petals.

"Some winners are better than others though," Natsu cackled as he hoisted the large stuffed cow he had won over his shoulders.

She glared at him, "I'll find a game that I can beat you in, just wait!"

"Sure, sure," he grinned as they waved to the booth worker and headed across the beach.

"I wonder where Gray ran off to," Lucy shortened the stem of the rose and tucked the flower into her hair, using her hair clip to keep it in place.

"Probably off bustin' someone's chops," he muttered. "I don't see why that jerk had to come along."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, so you might as well just accept it." She turned towards him, clasping her hands behind her back, "So, how do I look?" she smiled expectantly.

He glanced at her and then away absently, "Okay, I guess."

She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh look!" he pointed across the beach. "Taiyaki! Let's go get some!" He grabbed her hand and yanked her over the sand.

"Hold up!" she laughed. "It's hard running in these sandals!"

He hesitated and turned towards her. He pulled the cow from his back and then settled it around her shoulders, tying its legs around her neck like a scarf. He then turned and pulled her onto his back, hooking his hands under her thighs.

"What are you doing?" she put her hands on his shoulders unsurely.

"You're too slow!" he said. "This way, we'll have time to try every single thing in the festival!"

She squeaked as he straightened, bouncing her up onto his back.

"FOOD, HERE WE COME!" he let out a roar and bounded across the sand, Lucy's laughter trailing behind.

* * *

"Slow around here, huh?" Gray leaned up against the counter as the man on the other side prepared his sundae.

He sighed, "Too slow. I remember when this place was _bustling_. We used to have to have at least four or five people working each booth." He sprinkled brownie chunks on the sundae and then topped it off with a maraschino cherry. He passed the treat to the Fairy Tail student and wiped his hands on a towel. "Now, one is enough. More than enough. With this kind of crowd," he nodded at the three people that moseyed through the festival stands, "I could probably work this entire alley by myself and not work up a sweat."

Gray dipped his spoon into the ice cream, "Any clue as to why people stopped showing up?"

He sighed and leaned his arms on the counter, "Not really obliged to say."

"Why not?"

He looked around and leaned closer, "The owner of the resort, Moka… he's kind of a… _quirky _guy. Sweet, and generous… he cares about his employees… but I can't help but think he's losing it."

"What makes you say that?" Gray cocked an eyebrow.

"Well… the other day, we were having our pep meeting, to get us ready for the festival. He starts going off in the middle of it, ranting about how we should change the days of it because the _full moon _is the cause of our sudden fall in customers. He kept ranting about how it was _evil _and how it was scaring everyone away." He shook his head, "Chiron had to drag the poor man from the room mid rant."

"He's blaming the _moon?_" Gray snorted. "Sounds like your boss has a few screws loose."

"He means well," he straightened and started wiping down the counter with the towel, despite the fact that it was still pristine. "It's just… his son died a few months ago, on the full moon, just as the festival started to lose money. We thought that his grief was somehow going to affect our productivity… but he always managed to pull through right when we needed him. It's just this month… he seems to have lost some of his spirit."

"How did his son die?"

"It's a bit of a mystery… actually. They said he was working the bathhouse at the festival, making sure it was stocked with towels and soap. Then out of nowhere, he sent a text to Moka saying he was going to investigate a light he saw in the jungle. Moka told him not to go alone… but he did anyway. They didn't hear from him the rest of the night. They sent a search party out looking for him…" the man's face shadowed. "They found nothing but his broken cell phone and…"

Gray waited. "And?"

He sighed. "Probably shouldn't be telling the guests this…"

"It's fine. Go on."

"They found his detached arm. Lying there next to his cell. As for the rest of him?" he shrugged. "No one knows."

Gray gaped at him, "That's a pretty gruesome story."

"Well… this is an island. There are wild animals out there in that jungle. We've never had problems with them in the past… so I guess it was natural that someone would forget the threat."

Gray stared down at his dessert, "Well I can probably guess why people aren't showing up then…"

He shook his head, "We kept Bobo's death quiet. Besides… the festival was already on the downfall before he disappeared. The two incidents are unrelated.

"Maybe…" Gray murmured.

* * *

"Oi, look," Natsu nodded down the beach. Lucy slurped on her lemonade from her perch on his back, thoroughly enjoying being carted around like a queen on a palanquin.

"Hm?" she popped her head up over his and stared in the direction he indicated.

"It's that Cheerio guy!"

"Oh, Chiron," she corrected, as her eyes fell on the man leaning up against a booth down the beach. "Is he working?"

"Let's go check it out!" he sprinted through the sand.

"Moshimoshi!" Chiron greeted as they grew near. He straightened away from the booth. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Very much so!" Lucy said as Natsu lowered her to the ground. She moved around him and examined the booth they stood in front of. "Are you working here tonight?"

"Yes," he turned to the makeshift shooting range before them. "I'm here every night of the festival. I guess you could say that it's my… specialty."

"What?" Natsu stacked his hands behind his head and cocked an eyebrow. "Shootin'?"

"Archery, specifically," the man grabbed a bow from where it hung on the side of the booth. "Would you care to challenge me? If you win, you receive the ultimate prize."

"The ultimate prize?" Natsu's grin turned wild. "You can bet your ass I'm all over that! Let's do this, ponytail!"

He chuckled and gestured at the opposite side of the booth. "Your bow and arrows are there. Have you ever fired a bow before?"

"Nope!" Natsu quickly retrieved the weapon. "But I watched Bisca and Alzack play with some once!"

"Hm…" Chiron frowned, "Well, I can't say I'll feel great about slaughtering a newbie like this…"

"Hey!" Natsu pointed the tip of the bow at him, "Don't take me lightly! I'm a quick learner!"

Chiron smiled, "Well then, shall I explain the rules?"

"Go on then!"

He faced the shooting range. "It's as simple as it can get. You will shoot one arrow at each of the five targets and then I will do the same. Whoever hits the closest to the bullseye the most often wins the match. If our arrows are too close to tell by the naked eye, we can have our third party," he gestured at Lucy, "measure it for us using our tape. Any questions?"

"Let's do this!" Natsu slung his quiver of arrows over his shoulder and then notched one to his bow, fumbling with it for a few seconds.

Chiron threw a glance at Lucy and she rolled her eyes with a smile. He returned the smile and then watched as Natsu finally figured it out and held the weapon up.

"Okay," he pulled the string back. "Here's my strategy," he explained, lining the arrow up as best as he could. "I'm gonna aim it straight at the bullseye and then shoot it as hard as I can!"

"Good strategy," Chiron nodded.

"Here I go!" Natsu released the arrow and it soared through the air.

He hit, but the position was less than impressive. The arrow embedded itself in the lower right hand side of the circular target.

Natsu scowled, "That was a warm-up. Next one will be straight down the middle!"

"I'm looking forward to witnessing it," Chiron said, enticing a giggle from Lucy.

"RAHH!" Natsu loosed the last four arrows.

"Well," Chiron stood next to the boy, "You hit every target, which is more than I expected. So I will give you props for that." He held up his own bow and notched an arrow, "Unfortunately, you're going to lose this match."

"You talk big, pony boy," Natsu growled. "But can you deliver?"

"I guess we'll find out," Chiron smirked. He loosed his first arrow and moved quickly to the next. One by one, he fired his bullets and then at the end of the booth, he lowered his bow and turned to the gaping Fairy Tail student.

Lucy giggled as Natsu stared in awe at the near perfect shots lined up along the bullseyes.

"How the hell…" Natsu started waving his arms in the air. "I WANT A REMATCH!"

Two resort workers fetched the arrows from the targets and ran them back up to the front.

"You are allowed to challenge me as often as you like," Chiron chuckled.

"Uh oh," Lucy muttered. "Maybe you shouldn't have told him that. We're gonna be here all night…"

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Chiron held his bow in front of him, "Hm. It would seem we are both getting worse."

"I can't believe I keep losing to this guy!" Natsu stomped his feet, kicking sand out around him.

Lucy sighed and climbed to her feet from her spot on the ground. "I can't watch this anymore," she decided. She walked up to Natsu and held out her hand. "Give me that bow."

He passed it over reluctantly.

"A new challenger?" Chiron cocked an eyebrow as Lucy took his side. She pulled the cow from her shoulders and set it down just to the side of the booth.

"Natsu's not going to be able to leave this spot until you lose, so I guess I have no choice," she said.

The two workers collected the arrows from the range and returned them to the archers.

"Your conviction is admirable," Chiron smiled.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered and whipped the bow up, arrow notched.

* * *

"Are you ever going to say anything?" Lucy asked as they walked up the cobbled path towards the resort once more.

Natsu ran his hands through his wild pink hair, "I can't believe you actually beat him."

"Well, he was tired after shooting so much with you."

"Still! Your shots were almost all on the bullseye!"

She rolled her eyes, "Is it really that shocking that I'm good at something?"

He frowned, "A little bit."

She punched him on the shoulder, "Thanks a lot!"

He grinned at her. "I'm just shocked! You never told me you were such an amazing marksman! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My mom, mostly," she hugged the stuffed cow to her chest and rested her chin on its head. "She liked archery. And my dad was really adamant about me learning self-defense. He taught me a lot of things along those lines. Unfortunately, shooting was really the only thing that stuck," she looked away.

"You might be as good as Bisca and Alzack!"

Lucy smiled, "I doubt that. But thanks anyway."

As they walked up the path, they noticed Gray standing at the entrance.

"'Bout time you two showed up," he grumbled.

"Hey Gray!" Natsu waved. "Lucy beat that pony boy at archery and won the ultimate prize!"

Gray eyed the stuffed animal in the blonde's arms. "Kind of a shitty prize if you ask me."

"Oh this isn't it," Lucy squeezed the cow. "This is Natsu's. He won it at a different game."

"You can have it, Lucy," Natsu said.

"So then where's the ultimate prize?" all three headed inside.

"Chiron said we'd get it before we left," Lucy replied.

"I think he didn't actually have a prize to give, since he never expected to lose," Natsu said. "So now he's gotta come up with something quick before we leave."

"You think he's that full of himself?" she rolled her eyes.

"He was pretty cocky!"

"For good reason! You definitely didn't hold a candle against him!"

"Shut up!"

"Did you guys find anything out?" Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets as they entered the elevator.

Natsu pushed the button for the eighth floor, "Nope."

"I don't understand it," Lucy leaned against the wall. "I had a good time tonight. The games were fun, the food was delicious, and the fireworks at the end were really spectacular! Why would people stop coming here?"

"Not to mention this is just the first night," Natsu watched the numbers over the door. "There's supposed to be even more things to do tomorrow."

"Hm…" Gray stared at the floor. "It doesn't make sense…"

The elevator stopped at their floor and opened with a ding.

Lucy walked down the hall, "Well… we can do more investigating tomorrow. For now, I want to go take a bath in the hot springs and then sleep!"

"Me too," Natsu said. "After I order more room service."

"Do you ever stop eating?" Gray glared at him.

"Not when it's free!"

The three Fairy Tail students returned to their rooms for a short time and then headed down to the hot springs, dressed in the green and orange robes that the hotel offered. Once downstairs, Lucy went to the female bath as the boys went to men's.

"Wooooow," Lucy gaped out at the expansive bath before her. It was fully outdoors, with natural rock formations and small shrines where the steaming water spouted out of. An old woman sat near one of the faucets, white wash cloth draped over her gray hair.

"_HEY LUCY_!" Natsu's voice floated over the high stone wall on the left side of the bath. "_WHAT'S YOUR BATH LOOK LIKE?_"

Lucy rolled her eyes and answered, "Shut up! Probably the same as yours!"

"I'm gonna take a peek!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she grabbed a wicker basket from a lounge chair and chucked it over the wall.

"Ow!" Gray's voice sounded. "What the hell did I do?"

"Oops… Sorry Gray!" She slipped into the water with a sigh. She glanced at the old woman that was staring at her. "Oh… I'm sorry. They're kind of rowdy…"

"It's fine," she waved her hand. "Young'ns are allowed to be so full of spirit."

Lucy smiled.

"So which one of those boys is yer boyfriend?" the old woman's dark eyes twinkled.

She blushed, "N-neither!"

"Oh I see… I see…" she moved closer to the blonde. "So… which one do you want to _make_ yer boyfriend?"

"You're sure jumping to a lot of conclusions," Lucy observed, cheeks bright red.

"Ah!" The old lady pointed. "I can see it on your face! Yer a girl in love!"

"Am not! What makes you think that?"

"Lookit how bright yer cheeks are," she giggled.

"I'm just embarrassed is all…" she turned away.

"It's not just yer cheeks," the old lady leaned back on the rocks and smiled softly. "It's yer eyes too. You got the same look as me whenever I see my dear Benshu."

"And what look is that?" Lucy peeked over at her.

Her eyes glittered as she leaned forward, "Total and utter _enchantment_."

Lucy gulped, dipping lower into the water until only her face was above the surface. "That's… not because of any boy. It's this bath. This place. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Aye, it is beautiful here," she agreed, nodding. "But I've been all around the world. And there weren't ever a time when I was alone that my eyes glowed the way yers are right now," She winked. "It wasn't until I first seen him… carrying a large oak barrel over the docks of southern Veronica…" she sighed. "That was when the true happiness started to take over. That sense of wonderment and awe… So," she poked Lucy in the shoulder. "Which one is it that strikes the passion in yer heart?"

Lucy swallowed and whispered, "Who knows?"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray asked, leaning his arms over the back of the rocky formation he rested against. Natsu had fallen silent after the wicker basket had flown over the wall. His head was turned slightly, right ear angled towards the sky.

Natsu straightened, "Listenin'."

Gray cocked an eyebrow, "To what?" he turned his ear to the air. "I don't hear anything…"

Natsu avoided the question and then splashed the ice sculptor.

"What was that for?" Gray covered his face, scowling.

"GRAY! FIGHT ME!" Natsu stood, shedding water.

"No fighting over there!" Lucy's voice floated over the wall.

Natsu sat down again. Gray watched him for a second before saying quietly, "We still could if we were quiet about it."

Natsu grabbed the basket floating in the water near him and sent it flying at the snowboarder. Gray deflected it with his forearm and then grabbed a back scrubber. He lunged at Natsu and swung the weapon at his face. Natsu ducked under the water and kicked up. Gray twisted away from the blow. The two boys stood and faced off, eyes narrowing.

Gray darted in, jabbing with his scrub brush. Natsu dodged the stab and kicked a massive wave of water up into the boy's eyes.

"Ow!" Gray rubbed his burning eyes. "Son of a bitch!" He pulled his hands away, but Natsu was gone. "Where the…" he turned at a grinding sound.

Natsu stood behind him, lifting one of the stone shrines above his head, shoulders and biceps straining at the effort of lifting the heavy thing. Water shot straight up from the newly exposed pipes underneath.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu cackled as he raised it.

"You goddamn idiot!" Gray exclaimed, moving backwards in the water. "Don't break shit! I don't want to have to pay for that!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU FIGHTING OVER THERE!"

Natsu and Gray froze. They gave each other a hard glare before the snowboarder plopped back down and Natsu set the shrine back where he found it. He dropped into the water once more.

Both boys let out a loud sigh.

A few minutes ticked by before Natsu perked. A mischievous expression crossed his face.

"What?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"Let's peek," Natsu hissed.

Gray glanced around and then swam over to the pink haired boy. "What if there are other people over there?" he whispered back.

"There's not," Natsu climbed out of the bath. "The old lady just left."

"What old lady?" Gray cocked an eyebrow but then followed eagerly.

"We gotta be sneaky, okay?" Natsu said. "Like ninja!"

"Duh, I know that! If Lucy catches us, we're dead meat!" they rushed to the wall.

"Give me a boost," Natsu waved his hands at him.

"Fuck no! You give _me _a boost!"

"And have your junk in my face? Not in your lifetime, buddy!"

"Likewise!"

They face off for a few seconds.

"Fine," Natsu finally said. "So let's find something else then… oh yeah!" he ran back to the bath and lifted the shrine he had torn from the foundation earlier.

"Good idea!" Gray helped him. They carried it over to the wall.

"Here I go!" they said simultaneously and tried to climb up at the same time.

"Hey!" they glared at each other.

"Me first!" Natsu hissed.

"No! Me!"

"I was the one that thought of it!"

"Like I give a shit! You're gonna blow our cover anyway, so I wanna get a peek in before you ruin it for us!"

"What the fuck did you say?"

They started shoving, putting feet on the shrine just to be smacked back. They tussled for long seconds, grunting and growling, throwing punches and elbows.

Finally, they both slipped on the slick stone floor of the bathhouse and plummeted forward. Their foreheads slammed together and the two Fairy Tail boys collapsed to the ground, dead unconscious.

* * *

Lucy hummed as she dressed in her robe again, toweling off her hair. She had spent more time in the water than she had intended. She walked out of the women's bath and glanced around the garden that separated it from the hotel's main building. Natsu and Gray were nowhere to be found. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and checked it. No new messages.

"Hm…" she looked towards the door to the men's bath. "Are they still in there?" she went to the door and pressed her ear to it. There was no sound on the other side. Not that that was surprising. She leaned back with a frown, "Did they go back to the room without telling me?"

She huffed and started across the garden path. _Jerks_.

A cool breeze picked up, blowing the smell of roses into her nose. She inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. She smiled gently. Oh well. She decided not to be mad at them. It was a beautiful night, after all. And she'd hate to ruin it with the bickering of two obnoxious boys.

Something off to the left of the garden drew her attention.

"Hm?" she cocked her head as she stared through the low wooden fence that surrounded the garden, separating it from the jungle beyond.

A light flashed in the trees.

She frowned, "That's… weird…" She bit her lip. It was probably nothing. She turned back towards the hotel.

_But…_ she looked back to the flashing light. _What if it's _not _nothing_? She gulped. "Okay," she whispered. "I'll go check it out. For good measure." She moved across the garden and then climbed quietly over the fence. She took a deep breath and stepped into the dark jungle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woops! That took longer than I intended. Sorry about that! I blame Picole and Breufe entirely. They interrupted my writing time by sitting in my presence, on their own devices, occasionally speaking to me. The NERVE! Okay I'm partially to blame too. I was the one that started raving about how much I loved playing Neopets as a young lass. My favorite pet was Kau. For... no particular reason... (don't know Kau? look it up. You'll understand)**

**So today, because I'm a good hostess, I offered Picole a cookie. One of those packaged oatmeal creme cookies by Little Debbie, or whatever. Naturally, she agreed. (Who would say no?) so I gently, oh so gently, chucked it across the room in her direction. Now Picole, poor thing, has never been much of an athlete. And unfortunately... Nashi was sitting a little too close, groggy from the nap she had just woken from, blinking as she gazed around the room with a childlike innocence that only the cutest of cats can pull off. (And let's be honest. She's not THAT cute.)**

**Picole failed to catch the cookie. And Nashi failed to dodge it. Resulting in the poor kitty getting spiked in the face with crinkly plastic and sweet deliciousness. What made it better was that she promptly turned towards Picole and gave her a look of, "What the FUCK was that? Why the FUCK didn't you catch it?" And I almost died in the kitchen from lack of oxygen from laughing so hard. I still giggle when I think about it. Don't worry. She's fine. Just a little peeved. Although she is hiding it well by sitting on my lap, glaring at the wall. (She'll get me back)**

**Anyway, here it finally is! I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, and I set up a mooifyourecows facebook page if anybody is interested in that. Five people have already made an appearance, so come join the herd! Moooooo**

**Thanks zombiezoo, Floe-chan, Dragodden, and doushipwhoiship for your likes and comments on that! I'm already having so much fun with it! I promise to post a lot in the future! (If I accidentally spelled your names wrong, I'm sorry. I'm just trying really hard to get this done and over with so I can update for you all to read! Okay! I'm shutting up now. Here I go. Bye bye. Love you all so much! Thanks for the support and kind words! Here's a kind word for you. Fantastic. That's what you are. Also, strong. Gorgeous/handsome. The best. Okay. I'm done for now.**

**Love-Moo**


	10. Chapter 10

Mooing is My Thing

"I deeply regret this decision," Lucy panted and sat down on a fallen tree to rest. She checked her phone, "Oh crap…" An entire hour had passed and she didn't seem to be getting any closer to that mysterious flashing light. She glared at it through the trees for a moment. "I should probably head back…" she glanced behind her. She couldn't even see the lights of the resort anymore. Which only puzzled her more. How could she see the other light so clearly? It must be immensely bright.

"I'm so dumb," she moaned, holding her face in her hands. "I'm not even wearing any shoes!" she stared down at her muddy, scratched feet. "I'm going to need another bath when I finally get back." She pursed her lips. She should head back now before she got lost.

But…

She looked forward once more. She had already come so far. And Lucy had always been a very proud young woman. Giving up wasn't something she did easily. She took a deep breath and climbed to her feet once more, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll keep at it for another hour. If I don't find something by then, I'll turn around and go back." She headed farther into the jungle, careful not to step on anything alive.

She sighed, "The guys are probably freaking out around now…"

* * *

Natsu groaned and rolled onto his back. He reached up and rubbed his forehead.

"Shit," he hissed, climbing into a sitting position. "I feel like crap!" he stretched his shoulders and glanced around.

Gray, naked and passed out beside him, started to stir.

Natsu smacked the back of his head, "Wake up, Dumbass!"

"Natsu you dickweed," Gray lifted his head and locked a groggy eye on him. "I'm gonna kill you for this."

"You're one hundred years too early to challenge me, Ice Princess," Natsu pulled himself to his feet, almost pitching to the ground when his legs quivered. "Damn it. How long were we passed out?"

"My muscles hurt," Gray groaned as he stood. "My feet are numb…" he went to the bath and slid in once more, letting out a sigh of relief.

Natsu joined him.

They sat in silence for long minutes, allowing the steaming water to rejuvenate their sore, tense muscles. After a while, Natsu cocked an eyebrow, lifted his right ear to the air, and then frowned. He stood and went to the wall separating the two baths. He climbed up the shrine and peeked over to the women's bath.

Gray rolled his eyes, "You're still trying to see Lucy naked? Jeez. Get over it man."

"She's not here," he called.

"She isn't?" Gray left the bath. "We must have been passed out for a long time then…" he went to where his robe sat. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before pulling the robe on and taking his cell phone from the pocket.

Natsu jumped off the shrine and joined him.

"No new messages," Gray said. "What about you?"

Natsu dried and dressed before looking at his phone, "Nope."

"She must have gone back to the room without us," Gray shrugged.

"Oh man! It's super late!" Natsu's eyes widened. "Do you think they'll still serve me food this late?"

"Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Gray glared at him as they left the bath.

"I'm starvin'!"

"How much did you eat at the festival?"

"Not that much!"

"I don't believe you."

"Well you _should_ because I ain't— hey, what's that?" Natsu paused in the center of the garden and looked off to the left.

"What?" Gray stopped and followed his gaze.

"That light," Natsu pointed. "Do you see it?"

"A light…"

"Let's go check it out."

"Idiot!" Gray grabbed him by the back of his robe and yanked him back. "Don't you dare!"

"Why not?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

"There are wild animals out there! The resort owner's son died in that jungle following a strange light!"

"Whaa?" Natsu looked back to the light. "That sounds like the plot straight out of a shitty sci-fi movie."

"Well it's true. One of the workers told me tonight."

"You think that's why people stopped coming to the festival?"

"Nah," Gray crossed his arms over his chest. "The guy died after people stopped coming. Said they found his detached arm out there in the jungle. Probably got eaten by a tiger or something."

"Brutal," Natsu stacked his hands behind his head and they turned back towards the hotel.

"Don't know what made him go out there in the first place," Gray muttered. "You gotta be some kind of idiot to wander out in a wild jungle in the middle of the night by yourself."

* * *

Lucy was _really _regretting her decision.

"Turn back now, Lucy," she whispered. "While you're still alive…"

The second hour had come and gone, and still she trudged through the thick jungle. She tried to turn back several times already, but the light was finally growing near and she just couldn't force herself to give up when she was so close to finding out what it was.

"This is why I'll never gamble," she rambled under her breath. "Once I get a taste of winning, I won't be able to stop until all my money is gone." She paused and took a deep breath. She checked her phone, "Oh man… it's so late… Natsu and Gray are probably having _kittens_!"

And yet they hadn't called or texted once. She scowled.

"I'm just amazed I still have service," she said as she pulled up the internet and momentarily browsed over her emails. She deleted six messages from solicitors and then skimmed over an email from the online store she had purchased her whips from.

"Ooo," she perked. "There's a sale on chain whips!"

The sound of something skittering in the treetops overhead pulled her back to Earth. She locked her screen and slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"Ugh, pay attention, Lucy!" she smacked her cheeks with both hands and headed out again. "Just find out what that stupid light is, then go back to the hotel!" She picked up the speed, no longer caring if her feet got scratched up on the twigs and rocks that littered the jungle floor.

"This is the last time I do something so stupid," she grumbled, pushing vines out of the way as she walked. "You'd think I was _Natsu _or someone…" she walked for another twenty minutes until she saw the opening in the trees up ahead.

She let out a gasp. "Finally!" She rushed to the clearing and stood on the edge of a tremendous drop down into more jungle. Straight ahead, however, was the light. An intense, blinking beacon attached to the top of a massive antenna.

"What the…" she followed the antenna down, down, down, to a large structure surrounded by a chain link fence. The building looked like some kind of warehouse, and as she looked closer, she could see other smaller buildings and tents dotted around the landscape.

"What is this place?" she whispered, squinting in the darkness. Chiron never told her of the resort being anywhere else on the island. Unless the buildings down below didn't belong to the resort? But then who could it be? As far as she knew, the entire island was leased to the resort's owner. Were these people, whoever they were, on the island illegally?

"Maybe they have something to do with the lack of customers!" she leaned forward. "Tomorrow morning I should ask Chiron—" she let out a shriek as the ground under her feet crumbled and she pitched down the side of the ravine.

She tumbled, head over heels, through the brush. He body slammed into the ground, bouncing off of trees and rocks. She covered her head with her arms as she rolled, screaming all the while. Finally she hit the bottom. She collapsed in a heap, robe in tatters, bloody and bruised.

"Oww…" she struggled into a sitting position, holding her elbow tenderly. She glanced down at the large scrape she had received after coming into contact with a jagged rock on her way down. "_God damn it_," she hissed, using the ragged sleeve of her robe to dab at the blood. She groaned and held her face in her hands for a few seconds.

"I never should have left the garden!" she slapped her cheeks. "_Stupid_! Stupid, stupid, stupid, _STUPID_!"

What was she supposed to do now? She glanced up the steep ravine. There was no way she was going to make it back up that way. Which meant she would need to go around.

_I'm going to get so lost_, she bit her lip. _It'll be morning by the time I make it back_! She grabbed a low branch from a nearby tree and pulled herself up.

"Ah!" she nearly fell back down when a sharp pain lanced up her ankle. She hissed as she put all her weight on her left leg and lifted her right. She reached down and touched her ankle tenderly. "Oooo," she squeezed her eyes shut. "Mother _fucker_…"

She was so screwed.

_Unless_… Lucy reached into her pocket. She let out a sigh of relief when her fingers touched her cell phone. Thank God it hadn't fallen out on her tumble down the hill. She pulled it out and unlocked the screen. _Yes_! I s_till have service_!

She pulled up her contacts, contemplating who she should call.

_Natsu and Gray would be useless to me_, she admitted. _How would they find me out here? Besides… knowing those guys, they'd probably spend all their time fighting before falling down just like me._ She gulped, _I'm gonna have to call one of the others__._

She argued with herself for long minutes before finally making a decision. She tapped the contact on the screen and then held the phone to her ear as it rang.

"Moo! What a pleasure it is to hear from you! What is it that I can do for you, Miss Lucy?"

"Taurus," Lucy leaned her forehead against the tree. "I could really use some assistance right now."

* * *

"I'm gonna call them anyway and see if they'll bring me food," Natsu said as Gray stuck his key card into the lock of the hotel room.

"You're such an idiot," he said. "You're totally taking advantage of this free stay."

"You'd rather I waste it?"

The door opened and the two boys went inside.

"No, I'd rather you didn't cause more problems for these people than you already have!"

"I haven't caused any problems!"

Gray closed the door behind them and tossed the key onto the table next to Lucy's bed. He switched on the lamp. "You fucked up the baths by ripping that shrine from the ground!"

"Eh," Natsu shrugged. "That's barely noticeable."

"You're such an idiot."

Natsu ran to the phone and picked it up, "I'm gonna call! You want anything?"

"No."

"Suit yourself!"

Gray rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom door. He knocked on it, "Hey, Lucy, you in there? Can you come tell Natsu not to wake up the hotel staff?"

There was no reply.

"Lucy?" he knocked again. When she still didn't answer, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open. There was no one inside.

"Oh shit," he muttered. He whirled around. "Natsu!"

The pink haired boy stared at him with wide eyes.

"Lucy's not here! She's gone!"

Natsu's mouth dried up and he replaced the phone.

"Forget that," he said, "Room service isn't answering my call."

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," Lucy limped through the trees. After sitting around for long minutes, she decided to get a closer look at the mysterious buildings while waiting for Taurus to show up. He was tracking her GPS coordinates through her phone so she didn't worry about sitting in one place waiting.

_Might as well get as much info on this place as I can before heading back_, she thought. Straight ahead she could see the chain link fence surrounding the camp. She stumbled up to it and hooked her fingers in the links, peering through. At first, nothing stood out to her. The buildings were bland and simple, lacking all of the ambiance and atmosphere a resort was supposed to have. The tents were made of thick tan canvas, like army tents. The jungle floor had been bulldozed and covered with gravel. It was obvious that many trees must have been plowed down to create the massive space before her.

"But why?" she whispered.

That was when she noticed the crates stacked behind the building with the giant antenna. She squinted and leaned closer to the fence. Harsh black writing was stamped on the side of one of the crates. She read it silently.

"_Del… Deliora_?" she leaned back. "What's Deliora?" For some reason, the name sounded familiar to her. She pulled her phone from her pocket and pulled up Google. She started to type the word into the search engine when she heard footsteps in the gravel on the other side of the fence. She quickly blacked the screen of her phone and crouched down.

Four people came into view around the warehouse. One woman and three men. Lucy pressed low to the ground as they stopped and turned towards one another.

"I don't understand why we don't just do it _now_," one of the men, a tall and lanky brunet said angrily.

"Calm down," the shortest of the men said calmly. "We must be patient."

"I fear we will have to be here for yet another month," the woman sighed, holding her cheek in her hand.

"No," the last man said. "This is the month. We've worn them down. There's no way they can last much longer."

"Your confidence is encouraging," the woman fawned. "I think our _love_ is strong enough to last another _year _if it comes down to it."

"There you go with that love crap again!" the lanky brunet barked.

"Calm down," the small man said.

Something touched Lucy's shoulder and she glanced down at it. A hairy spider the size of her fist crept slowly over her robe, approaching her face silently.

A small shriek escaped before she clamped her hand over mouth.

All four of the strangers whirled in her direction.

Without hesitation, Lucy whacked the spider from her shoulder and leapt to her feet, ignoring the spike of pain that shot up her leg. She spun and bolted through the trees towards the ravine once more.

"Is someone there?" the small man called. They walked over to the fence.

"That sounded like a voice, didn't it?" the woman said.

"I don't see anybody!" the brunet said.

"You don't need to yell," the short man sighed.

"It seems we have an intruder," the third man mused.

"What should we do?" the woman held her cheek in her hand. "That is so not _love_."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Toby, please stop getting so angry."

"Sherry," the man with the spiky white hair turned and headed back into the camp. "Go see if you can find whoever it was."

"Yes, Cold Emperor. Right away."

* * *

"Shit… shit…" Natsu ran along the beach, scanning the dark, empty booths frantically.

"Natsu!" Gray called from the path. "Did you find her?"

"No!" he shouted back. "She's not down here!"

"Fuck," Gray dragged his fingers through his hair as Natsu sprinted to meet him.

"I'm getting seriously worried now," Natsu said, brows pulling together. "Did she ever text you back?"

Gray checked his phone again, "No. Damn it. Where the hell would she go?"

"Maybe she was kidnapped," Natsu suggested. His eyes went wide. "Oh no! What if she was kidnapped?"

"Who would kidnap her?" Gray scowled.

"I don't know!"

"Just call her. Maybe she didn't hear the text message."

Natsu pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Lucy's number. He listened to the ringer for a minute before it went to voicemail.

"She's not answering," he explained.

"Leave her an angry message," Gray growled.

"LUCY," Natsu snarled after the beep. "_You better be in danger or dead. Do you realize how worried we are_?"

Gray grabbed the phone from his hand and added, "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna shake you 'til you barf!"

"And then you're gonna buy us dinner!" Natsu called.

"And you can be the one to sleep on the floor tonight!"

"Yeah! Me and Gray will take the beds!"

"Yeah! That's what you get for making us worried!"

"_YEAH_!"

They fell silent for a few seconds. Natsu took the phone back from the snowboarder. His voice lowered and softened, "Please be okay… call us back as soon as you can." He ended the call.

They stood in silence for a prolonged moment.

"C'mon," Gray turned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Let's go wake up Chiron. Maybe they have something on their security cameras."

Natsu hesitated. He turned and gazed out along the dark beach. His eyes scanned the rolling waves of the ocean as they beat softly against the sand.

"Please be okay…" he whispered.

"Natsu! C'mon!"

"I'm coming!" he turned back and ran after Gray.

* * *

Lucy let out a scream, arms in the air as she bolted through the trees.

"LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOONE!" she balled, glancing over her shoulder at the giant rat that chased after her. She had never seen anything like it before. It was the size of a dog, gray, with large yellow teeth and crooked whiskers. Its fleshy tail whipped behind its lumbering body as it darted after her.

"GROSS!" Lucy sobbed, dodging around low hanging branches and heavy vines. Her ankle was screaming at her to stop, but she ignored the pain and pumped her legs harder. "Leave me alone! Monster!"

The creature let out a high pitched squeak.

"You're not allowed to sound that cute!" Lucy roared.

It squeaked again, and then a wheezing, gurgling cough rumbled up its chest.

"That's more like it!" she approved. "Wait, why am I talking to a rat?"

Her left foot slipped through a small, hollowed out log and she lost her balance. She let out a scream as she pitched to the ground. "Oomph!" dirt and moss flew into the air as she landed, hard. She immediately rolled onto her back, holding up her arms to block that attack that was surely about to happen.

Heavy footsteps from her left drew her attention.

"Moo!" A large man burst through the trees, kicking the animal out of the air as it lunged for Lucy's throat.

"T-Taurus!" Lucy exclaimed. Relief flooded through her chest. "Oh am I glad to see you…"

The man turned and looked down at her. He wore wranglers tucked in to black cowboy boots and a plain white shirt under a black suit jacket. His tie was spotted black and white like a cow. His skin was the color of chocolate and his hair was short and white. He had a golden ring hanging out of his nose and a white goatee on his chin.

"Well hello there Miss Lucy," he called, grinning wide. "How are you doin'?"

"Now's not the time for small talk, Taurus," she pointed at the rat that had recovered from his kick and was now growling viciously. "I need you to get rid of that thing!"

Taurus followed her point. "Whoa!" he jumped. "An R.O.U.S.!"

"What?"

"A rodent of unusual size," he explained, looking back to her, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "You know, like from that movie, the Princess—"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK ABOUT POP CULTURE! GET RID OF IT!"

"Ah jeez, Miss Lucy. You're no fun, you know that?" he flipped the left side of his suit jacket up and pulled a hatchet from its holster on his belt. "Fine, I'll fight it." He knocked the blunt side of the hatchet against the rat's head, knocking it unconscious. He then kicked it away and returned the weapon to his belt.

He turned back to her, "How was that?"

"Good."

"Moo! You are lookin' rough there!"

"Thanks. Can you please carry me back to the hotel?" tears filled her eyes. She was so relieved to be done with this adventure. "I just want to get cleaned up and go to sleep."

"You bet! Leave it to me!" he scooped her up into his arms as if she weighed less than a sparrow. "I'll be sure to get your rockin' body back safe and sound! Moo!"

She sighed, "I could do without the creepy compliments. And the mooing."

"Aw, don't diss on my thing!" he carried her through the jungle. "Everybody's gotta have a thing, Miss Lucy."

"And you think yours should be mooing?"

"I'm a cowboy!"

"Cowboys don't moo. Cows moo."

"Mooing's my thing."

She giggled, "But why?"

"Everybody's gotta have a thing!" he grinned. "Jude's infatuated with his cute little daughter. Leo's smooth and charming. Scorpio throws rocker hand signs around. Capricorn acts like a butler. Virgo's a masochist. Aquarius is a sadist. Cancer cuts hair. And I'm a cowboy."

"What about me? What's my thing?"

"You're the boss!"

"Dad's the boss."

"Jude answers to you. You're the boss."

"That's not true…"

"If Jude gave us an order, and you came along and changed that order, everyone knows to listen to you," he winked. "Your word overlaps and voids his."

She frowned, "Yeah… but…" she froze. "Wait…"

"Hm?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Taurus, hurry up, would you? I gotta check something."

* * *

"Right here we can see her leaving the bathhouse," Chiron pointed at the screen.

Natsu and Gray leaned over his shoulders and watched as a black and white Lucy walked out of the women's bath, glanced around, checked her phone, and then walked to the men's. She pressed her ear on the door and then turned.

"She's coming to the hotel," he murmured.

"No, she's stopping," Gray said.

"What's she looking at?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"The jungle?"

Chiron straightened, "She didn't…"

Gray cursed, "She went out into the fucking jungle."

Natsu scowled. "… the light. She must've seen the light and followed it."

"The light?" Chiron glanced up at him.

"We saw a light on our through the gardens," he explained. "Just like the owner's son."

Chiron frowned, "How do you know about Bobo?"

"Does it matter?" Gray gripped his hair, "Lucy went into the jungle! And worse…" he pointed at the time on the screen. "It was hours ago! She could be dead by now! She won't answer her phone. Just like Bobo didn't and look what happened to him!"

Natsu turned, "C'mon Gray."

"Where are you going?" Chiron stood.

"Duh," he glanced over his shoulder. "I'm going to go find Lucy."

"It's dangerous out there!"

"Like I care," he pushed out of the security room and headed down the hall. "My friend needs me. And there's no fucking way in hell I'm just gonna sit back and do nothing."

Gray chased after, jaw clenched.

Chiron followed them solemnly. The chances of her still being alive in that jungle was slim. But Natsu was right. He couldn't just sit by and wait for her body to turn up. It was his duty to go out there and find her. All three men walked into the lobby of the hotel.

Natsu froze.

"LUCY!"

Lucy turned in the desk chair at the bank of computers on the left side of the lobby. A giant of a man stood next to her, arms crossed over his chest.

Natsu and Gray bolted across the room.

Before they could grab her for a relieved hug, the large dark man's arms flashed out and knocked them both on their asses.

"I know she's got a rockin' bod," he said. "But you gotta give the lady some space!"

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked with a glare, rubbing his tailbone.

"Lucy!" Natsu ignored him and jumped to his knees. He quickly wrapped his arms around her midsection and hugged her tight, smashing his face against her chest. "Are you okay?"

Lucy pulled away from him, "I figured it out!" she looked over him to Chiron, who joined them. "I know why you aren't getting customers!"

"You look terrible," he observed. "Are you sure you're quite alright?"

"I'm fine," she turned back to the computer. "Look! This is why no one has been booking with you!" she pointed to the screen. She was on the resort's website, booking a room.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," he admitted.

"This is your website, right? This is the only way to book your stay other than calling in, right? Seems normal, doesn't it?"

"It does…"

"But look here," she held up her phone. She had pulled up the website on that too, "When I try to book a room on the website, it says that there are no rooms available!"

"What?" Chiron took the phone from her hands. "How can that be? The entire hotel is practically empty!" He searched through the pages, checking room availability for months in advance. He gaped, "Fully booked. It says that we're fully booked all the way into next summer! This is impossible!"

"So people have been making reservations but you haven't been seeing them?" Gray asked.

"No," Lucy corrected. "Whenever anybody checks the website outside of the resort, they appear to be fully booked, discouraging anyone from reserving a room. But all the computers on the resort show the truth, that no one has reserved anything, making the workers believe that no one wants to come to the resort, when in reality, they _can't_. Except for those old fashioned folk that make reservations over the phone like the lady I met in the bath."

"Why? I don't understand how that could happen."

"Someone is _tampering _with your website," Lucy stood shakily on her battered legs. "And I think I know who."

"Who?" Chiron handed her cell phone back to her.

"I followed a light into the jungle," she said, slipping the phone into her pocket. "I walked almost all the way across the island and ran into a camp. I think the people there are responsible for doing this. I heard them talking, and it sounded like they were plotting something."

"Who are they?" Chiron's eyebrows lowered. "No one else has permission to build on this island."

"They're kind of hidden," she said. "Down this ravine I fell into. I don't know who they are exactly. But I have a clue. On a box outside of one of the buildings, I saw a name."

"What did it say?" Natsu asked.

"_Deliora_."

"_What did you just say_?" Gray's face shadowed. He stepped forward and grabbed Lucy's shoulders tightly. His voice turned low. "Please, tell me you didn't just say Deliora…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Are you excited to meet yet another celestial spirit? How many of you would be surprised to hear that Taurus is my favorite? And not just because he says my name every time he shows up. ;) I was having a hard time trying to think up how he would look in human form. But ever since I first read/watched Fairy Tail, I thought Taurus would be a big black guy if he was human. Don't know why. That's just what I imagined. Plus, Fairy Tail needs a bit more color, don't you think? But I wanted to try to keep with the holstein pattern he had so I gave him the white hair and goatee. :P That'd probably be a bit of a weird thing to see in real life, huh? Especially accompanied by the half cowboy/half businessman attire and the nose ring.**

**Anyway, here it is! Hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for your continued support! It makes me so happy to hear from you guys! I hope even more and more of you show up to the facebook page and share your favorite Fairy Tail pictures! Woo! Love you all tons. :)**

**Love-Moo**


	11. Chapter 11

Is He Some Kind of Monster?

"And who are you?" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at the giant dark skinned man standing on the other side of the door.

"Moo," he said softly. "I'm Taurus."

"Are you a cow, Taurus?"

He crossed his arms over his chest too and cocked a winged eyebrow, "Cow_boy_, son. And who are _you_?"

"I'm Natsu."

"Why you waitin' out here, _Natsu_?"

"I'm watchin' out for Lucy. Why are _you _waitin' out here, _Cowboy_?"

"_I'm _watchin' out for Miss Lucy. You can scurry back to your hotel room now, Pinkie."

"She don't need you when I'm here."

"_Moo_ve on over, little boy."

They turned and faced off, eyes narrowing as they sized each other up.

After a long minute, the door to the bath opened and Lucy stood there in a fresh robe.

Taurus and Natsu looked her way. Taurus's eyes just about bugged out of his head, "Lookin' _good_ there Miss Lucy!"

"Lucy!" Natsu's face brightened. "Do you feel any better?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "My ankle still hurts a bit but it's feeling much better than earlier."

"Want me to carry you again, Miss Lucy?" Taurus offered with a sly grin cast towards Natsu.

The pink haired boy glared daggers back up at him.

"That's okay. I think I can manage. Actually, can I talk to you in private for a few minutes, Taurus?"

"Absolutely!" he placed his arm around her shoulders and steered her across the garden, looking over his shoulder to stick his tongue out and pull at the skin under his left eye at Natsu.

Natsu grumbled and turned away, "I'll light his butt on fire…"

"So what's up, Miss Lucy?" they paused on the other side of the garden.

"Thanks for saving me earlier," she sighed. "Are you guys camped nearby?"

He shook his head, "Nah. Boss let us take the yacht. We're chillin' out off the south coast. I got to take the Jet Ski to the beach after you called," he grinned. "You should go on more adventures like this. We need a vacation some time too, you know?"

"Sounds like something you need to take up with Dad," she murmured. "Anyway… you should go back and rest. The others and I…" she glanced over at Natsu. "Tomorrow we're going to go check out that camp again. I might need your help."

"I'll be close by to lend a hand, Miss Lucy."

"Thank you. I might need the others as well."

"Even the she demon? I don't want to be around when she gets that phone call."

"Yeah…" Lucy sighed. "I might need her too."

"Your funeral."

"Wait for my call, okay?" she held up her arm.

Taurus bumped his forearm against hers and winked, "Moo, you got it, Big Boss." He threw a salute to Natsu and left.

The two Fairy Tail students continued on their way back to their hotel room.

"I hope Gray has calmed down enough to explain to us about this Deliora thing," Lucy said as they walked through the lobby.

"Hm," Natsu stacked his hands behind his head.

"Have you ever heard of it?" she wondered, glancing up at him. "It sounds so familiar to me but I just can't put my finger on it. I would look it up, but my phone died."

"Dunno," he replied as they waited for the elevator. "But that's not surprising. If it has anything to do with Gray, no one's gonna know about it."

"Why do you say that?" they entered the elevator and Lucy pushed their floor numbed off to the side of the door.

"Gray doesn't talk about himself," he said simply. "He's a mystery. All anyone knows about him is that he used to live up north with his mentor. She was a harsh teacher but somehow made him into one of the best young snowboarders in the world. Then, she died. Now he's here."

"No one knows anything else about him?" she asked quietly.

"Nope. Well… Director Makarov probably. He's kinda nosy when it comes to his students."

"Tell me about it," Lucy sighed as she remembered the interview she had to sit through in the director's office her first day at Fairy Tail. She pursed her lips, "I just can't believe that he's never opened up to anybody about his life."

"Like you have any room to talk?"

Lucy jerked her head up. Natsu was looking at her in the corner of his eyes, left eyebrow cocked.

"Wh-what?"

The elevator dinged and they stepped out into the hallway.

"At least we know a little bit about Gray," Natsu continued. "He's told us the basics. _You _on the other hand…" he shrugged. "You're the real mystery of Fairy Tail."

"I am not!"

"Then care to explain to me about how that cow guy just showed up out of nowhere to save you tonight? Where'd he come from? Better yet, wanna explain about what your dad does for a living? What's that _merger _thing? Why—"

"Alright, enough," Lucy snapped.

Natsu clamped his mouth shut.

She turned towards him, blocking the door to the room. Her eyes had taken on the hardened edge she usually adopted when someone asked too many questions about her life.

"I get it," she said in a low voice. "Everyone is entitled to their secrets. Can we drop it now? Let's go in there and ask Gray about Deliora. If he doesn't want to talk about, we will drop it and just find out ourselves tomorrow. Understand?"

His eyebrow ticked up and she took that as agreement.

They entered the hotel room. It was dark, but Lucy could see Gray's form out on the balcony. He was leaning against the railing, staring out at the ocean. They exchanged a look before joining him, Natsu sliding the window shut behind him. Lucy stood on Gray's right and Natsu stood beside her.

They were silent for a long minute before Lucy finally said, "What is Deliora, Gray?"

He let out a sigh and rested his forehead on his arms. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Welp," Natsu turned. "We tried. Time to sleep. You can share a bed with me, Lucy."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked, leaning on the railing and staring intently at the black haired boy.

"Hey," Natsu scowled. "Lucy… you said you'd drop it."

"My business is my business," Gray snarled, straightening. "I'd appreciate it if you kept your pretty little head _out of it_."

Natsu's scowl deepened, "Gray—"

"You can trust us. We're your friends," Lucy pressed gently.

Natsu stared at her for a few seconds before gritting his teeth and turning. He slid the window open and went back into the hotel room, slamming it shut behind him.

Lucy glanced after him but then turned her attention back to Gray, who was silent.

She straightened and faced him, "Gray…"

"_I said I don't want to talk about it_!" he glared at her. "What about that do you not understand?"

Lucy swallowed and looked out over the ocean. "Everyone has their secrets. Things they don't even want to share with those closest to them," she let out a rueful chuckle. "God knows I do…" she stared down at her hands. "But in this case, whatever knowledge you have could help other people. Not just the individual people whose jobs rely on Galuna Island… but the entire business itself. I know it might seem trivial… a small price to pay. But for the people here… this is their entire life. Galuna Island is their _home_. If you'd just open up to me…"

Gray turned and moved closer to her. Lucy gulped as he loomed over her and glowered.

"What gives you the right?" he hissed. "What the fuck do _you _know about _baggage_?"

Natsu's eye twitched as he watched Gray move closer and closer to Lucy. His hands clenched into fists and deep, roiling, unpleasant heat filled his stomach. The little blonde was staring up at the other boy with her brown eyes wide, hands falling to her sides. The heat grew stronger. If that ice prick didn't watch himself… Natsu was going to have to teach him a lesson he would never forget.

Gray glared down at Lucy until an expression he had never seen before crossed her face. Her usually soft, kind eyes hardened along with the set of her jaw. Her entire face seemed to transform from the serene, sweet Lucy he knew to a toughened stranger.

"What do _I know_?" her voice was low and terse. She stepped closer to him, forcing him to take a step back. "_More than you can imagine_. You have no _idea_ what troubles I've faced."

Gray gulped and took another step back. He turned to the ocean once more, leaning his elbows on the railing.

Natsu let out a deep breath. He pushed away from the wall he leaned against and went to his bed. He flopped down on the mattress and buried his face in the pillow.

Gray sighed, "I lived with my parents in a city up north named Isvan. We owned a store there. Ever since I was young, my dad was sick. Not just sick. Terminal. They kept him alive with an invasive treatment they gave him once every month. It was enough to keep his heart beating, his body moving for the few weeks between treatments. The procedures were expensive. Too expensive," he closed his eyes. "All the jewels the store earned that wasn't used to pay bills or food was put into the hospital. The system worked. It worked for years. We were happy, so long as we were able to be together. And then… Deliora came to town."

Lucy leaned on the railing beside him, listening attentively.

"First it started with one gas station. Their prices were higher than every other station in the city. No one went there and they could barely stay afloat. Then Deliora came along and bought them out. They remodeled and dropped their prices substantially, suddenly the best deal in town for gas. They slowly stole all of the competition until more and more businesses started to suffer. Then, it took over." He let out a deep breath. "They bought out the entire city within a couple of years. Mom and Dad's store was the last to give in. They held out as long as they could. People still shopped there out of loyalty… but eventually they just couldn't afford it. Deliora slammed the prices in their stores so low that my parents' formerly normal prices seemed outrageous. We… we had no choice but to close down."

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat, "Your father's treatment…"

Gray looked away, "No money means no medicine. After a few months… Dad died." He clasped his hands together, "He and Mom had been inseparable nearly their entire lives. I don't really blame her for following so soon after."

"Gray… I'm so…"

"It's fine. It's in the past. Besides, after that, I met Ur."

"Ur?"

"My teacher. She took me in after my parents died. She taught me how to snowboard and sculpt… we became a family. Me, Ur, and her other student. We were happy for a short while but then… the same thing started happening to Brago, where I lived with Ur. Deliora showed up and started running small businesses into the ground. I couldn't stand seeing their logo in my home once again. It reminded me day after day after day what had happened to my parents. How Deliora had… had _killed _them. It started to rule my mind… my hatred for the company. I couldn't concentrate on my training. I was so full of anger and frustration… and then one day I was caught vandalizing their buildings. I broke windows, I terrorized the aisles… ruined millions of jewels worth of merchandise. I was let off easy since I was just a kid. That was the day that Ur started digging."

"Digging?" Lucy pressed when he paused.

"She said Deliora was my darkness. My _demon_. She said that she wanted to free me of its clutches. So she started digging into their records. She had connections in the government and all over the place. She spent _months _prying into their every bit of business, looking for something, _anything _that could put the corporation out of my, and everybody else's, misery," he reached up and rubbed his eyes. "Finally… she found it. Case upon case of _extortion, threats_, building code violations, breached labor laws... anything that the bastards could have done illegally… they _did_. Once Ur uncovered their crimes, she presented them to the world and the corporation was destroyed. It was forced to return each business it had stolen with reimbursement to the ones they had stolen it from. The leaders of the company were tossed in prison, and as far as I know, are still there. Thanks to Ur… Deliora died and disappeared."

A piece of the story was missing and Lucy knew it. She didn't have the courage to ask for it though. Finally, Gray relented and told her on his own.

"I didn't know it at the time…" he whispered. "But every bit of information that Ur uncovered came at a cost. She wasn't able to keep her prying a secret. She made more and more enemies with each day. They couldn't do anything to her while she was digging, since she was handing her information over to different sources for safe keeping. If they acted against her, that would only add to the long list of crimes they committed. They were powerless as she tore their foundation down. And after they crumbled? Naturally they were pissed. They wanted revenge. So one day… one of the managers that had somehow evaded jail time followed Ur as she left the house and drove to town." Gray's jaw clenched, "He waited until she was on the bridge and then… and then the bastard drove her off the side." He straightened and turned away, "They found her body the next morning."

Lucy closed her eyes.

They were both silent for long seconds until Gray turned back to her and sighed, "There. You know. Deliora ruined my life. It murdered the three people I cared for the most in this world. It took _everything _away from me. And now?" he gestured out towards the jungle, "And now it's _here_. Why the _fuck_ is it here?"

"That's exactly what we're gonna find out tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke and climbed clumsily out of bed, moaning at the aches in her tired muscles. She rubbed her eyes as she walked across the room to the bathroom, taking her phone with her. She closed the door and turned the sink on to rinse her face. As she prepared her toothbrush, she checked her phone sleepily. She had several unread text messages from Gray and Natsu from the previous night. She scrolled through them as she stuck the toothbrush into her mouth.

They started out simple enough, asking where she was, but then progressively got more and more frantic. When she finished reading them, she called her voicemail and listened to the message left there. She held the phone away from her ear when Natsu and Gray started shouting. When they felt silent, she brought it back to her head.

"_Please be okay_…_ call us back as soon as you can._"

There was a beep and then the automated voice asked what she wanted to do about the message. But Lucy was too busy swiping at the tears that slid down her cheeks and off of her chin to listen. She set her phone down and finished with brushing her teeth. She combed out her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.

"Alright," she wiped away any evidence of her crying from her face and nodded into the mirror. "I'll wake up the boys and we can get right to it."

She left the bathroom.

"Alright! Everybody wake up! Let's get dressed and go—" Lucy's mouth dropped open. Natsu's bed was empty, and the spot on the floor that Gray had slept last night was too.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she roared, stomping her feet. "DID THOSE BASTARDS SERIOUSLY LEAVE WITHOUT ME?" She ran to her suitcase and yanked it open. "Ooo I'm going to _kill _them!" as she fumbled around her pack for fresh clothes, her hand connected with something. "Hm?" she wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it out.

"Oh what the fuck," Lucy breathed as she examined the black brass knuckles. No… that wasn't right. She slid her fingers into the holes and squeezed the button on the inside of the first one. Crackling electricity burst from the front of the knuckles.

"Awesome," she muttered. "Taser knuckles. Thanks Dad. Kind of overkill though, don't you think?"

* * *

Natsu slammed the crowbar into the last of the warehouse's windows, cackling maniacally. Gray walked out of the warehouse his own crowbar resting against his shoulder. "Hey Natsu," he called. "There are a bunch of computers in here. Look pretty expensive and important. How about you and I fuck them up?"

"Oh Gray," Natsu grinned. "You know just what to say to put a fire in my belly."

"What the hell is going on?" three boys and a girl ran from a tent on the far side of the camp.

"Oops, company," Gray turned towards them. "Go ahead and get started without me, would ya, Natsu?"

"Aye Sir!"

Natsu passed him into the warehouse as Gray walked across the gravel towards the center of the camp. His eyes wandered lazily over the people running to meet him. A girl with electric pink hair. A shirtless boy with brown hair and fake dog ears protruding from it. A shorter boy with intense black eyebrows and spiky blue hair. And then…

Gray froze in place.

The last of the group smirked as they met with the snowboarder in the center of the camp.

"Well," he said, cocking an eyebrow. "Long time no see, Gray."

"L-Lyon…" Gray whispered. His face distorted in fury. "LYON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Hm…" the boy ran his fingers through his snowy white hair. "I believe that is none of your business."

"None of my business?" Gray's eyes darkened. "The corporation that murdered my entire family is somehow on this island and you don't think this is any of my business?"

"Deliora didn't kill your family, Gray," Lyon said. "Disease and heartbreak killed your family. And as for Ur, our beloved teacher?"

Gray gulped as his face turned smug.

"_You _killed Ur, Gray."

A tremendous roar erupted from the boy's mouth as he charged Lyon.

"No you don't!" the boy with the dog ears jumped in front of his leader.

"Toby," Lyon shoved him to the side. "You and Yuka go take care of that freak terrorizing our system. Sherry, go into the jungle."

Gray threw a punch at the boy but he lunged back to dodge it. Yuka and Toby ran to do his bidding as the girl turned towards him unsurely.

"Into the jungle? But why, Cold Emperor?"

Lyon deflected another punch. "There's one more we have to worry about, isn't there?" he smirked at Gray, catching his fist as he came in for another attack.

He breathed heavily, fury turning his chest icy.

"After all… it was a girl's voice we heard last night, wasn't it?"

Gray growled and kicked out.

"That's right," Sherry agreed. "I shall go and wait for her outside the fence." She ran off.

"What are you doing here, Lyon?" Gray asked again as they separated and faced off.

Lyon scoffed, "Isn't it obvious? I'm reviving Deliora!"

"Bastard!" Gray darted in once more, fists flying.

Lyon danced around his blows easily.

"How could you want to bring that demon back?" he shouted as he attacked. "After everything that's happened—"

"I can't expect someone as dimwitted as yourself to understand!" Lyon threw his leg out, connecting with Gray's knee. The boy fell to the ground with a cry. "As someone that still believes all of his troubles can be blamed on a nonliving entity that neither knows nor _cares_ about your existence, you cannot begin to comprehend my purpose here!"

Gray climbed back to his feet, "Oh… I understand. You stupid fuck. I understand that Ur's sacrifice meant nothing to you. I understand that you are trying to revive a monster for your own selfish reasons. And God knows I understand that I'm not letting you do it."

Lyon smirked. "I'd like to see you try to stop me."

"Watch me."

* * *

"I can't believe you guys really thought you could take me," Natsu snickered as he tossed Toby off to the side. He slumped down on the floor, unconscious, joining Yuka in utter defeat.

"That wasn't even fun," Natsu sighed in disappointment. He perked when he saw all of the machinery he had yet to destroy. "This oughtta be fun though!" He lifted his crowbar and went to town on the expensive electronics, laughing all the while.

He finished shortly and stepped back to admire his handiwork, grinning as one of the nearby computers coughed and caught fire. "That's more like it!" he cackled. He turned and headed for the door. Outside, Gray was duking it out with the white haired boy in the center of the camp.

"Yo Gray!" he called. "Hurry it up, would ya? I'm already done on my end!"

Gray stumbled back, grin spreading across his face. "Give it up, Lyon," he said. "Natsu just destroyed everything in that building. Your stay here is over."

Lyon laughed. "Oh no! I can no longer alter or stop my signal. Whatever shall I do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't stop a plan that's already in motion," he said. "The signal is already being broadcasted. Destroying my computers only aided me further, for now I won't be able to put a halt to the program that's messing with the resort's website. So I suppose I should thank your idiot of a friend for that." He looked over Gray's shoulder.

"Thanks for the help, imbecile!"

"Hey, no problem— Wait a sec. Are you being sarcastic?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Natsu," Gray called, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Your job isn't done yet. There's gotta be a way that we can stop that signal. Think you can handle that?"

"Does that mean I get to destroy more stuff?"

"Fuck yeah it does."

Natsu grinned, "Then I'm on it." He ran off across the camp.

"It's no use," Lyon rolled his eyes. "There's no way that he has the kind of destructive power it requires to take us down."

Gray grinned, holding his fists up. "You'd be wise not to underestimate Natsu's ability to fuck shit up."

Lyon scoffed, "As if—"

An explosion drew their attention to the other side of the camp. Natsu came bounding around the side of a tent.

"Whew!" he laughed. "Something in there was flammable!"

Sweat dripped down Lyon's temples, "Is he some kind of monster?"

Gray was suddenly right behind the boy. He lashed out with a vicious kick, sending him flying to the gravel.

"Don't you know, Lyon?" he said, fists up. "Everyone at Fairy Tail is a monster."

* * *

**Author's Note: To be completely honest, I really don't like this chapter. I got major writer's block yesterday and couldn't concentrate at all. I wrote Gray's "backstory" around 3 am and absolutely hated it, so decided to sleep on it and see if anything better would come to me in the morning. Nope. So I kept it, as anticlimactic as it is. Also, I know I'm moving fast with the "fight scenes" but seriously, this "arc" was supposed to be a small thing. And it's just taking way too long for me to get through it. So some things will seem really rushed and short, but just because I'm so excited to get to the next thing. After all... aren't you curious about our dear Lucy's life outside of Fairy Tail? WINK WINK HINT HINT**

**Anyway, so I'm less than pleased with what I've written today, but don't have the patience nor the mental capacity to make any changes. So I'll just have to move on. I'm a rolling stone, don't ya know? **

**In conclusion, here's some out of context conversations shared between me and my home herd for your enjoyment to make up for the lame chapter.**

* * *

**Me: "The day spiders grow wings is the day I kill myself."**

* * *

**Me: "Picole, get your mouth away from my pussy."**

**Picole: "NO!"**

**MOTH: "That's what's rape."**

* * *

**Picole: "We might as well just make a comic strip and call it 'Nashi, the cookie dodging scuba cat'."**

**Me: "Wow. Only five minutes have passed but it felt like hours because you people are fucking tedious."  
**

**Breufe: "I'm gonna open a store called 'Breufie's Roofies' and it's gonna be super popular among molesters."**

* * *

**And that's all folks! I'll make the next chapter better, I promise. Okay no I don't. It might be just as bad as this one. But the one after THAT is gonna rock! Probably. We will see. Ahhhh please stick with me. Eventually it's gonna get good.**

**Once again, thank you times 6 billion for all of the support and kind words! Remember that you can message me for any reason, any time! I'll always reply! Love you all! See you next time! Stop by the facebook page some time and I'll grace you with a super cute NaLu pic!**

**Love-Moo**


	12. Chapter 12

You Have Me

"Why does it have to be so damn far away?" Lucy huffed as she jogged clumsily through the trees, trying her hardest not to trip and fall on her face. At least this time she was wearing shoes and appropriate clothes, although shorts may have been a less than favorable choice considering that her legs were getting beaten by the brush, leaving red welts and thin scratches along her skin.

"Why would I need pants on a tropical island?" she muttered. "I wouldn't. It's too hot. It's only natural I didn't pack a pair…" she paused and leaned heavily on a tree, clutching her abdomen as pain stung her insides.

"Oh Jesus," she wheezed. "You're out of shape, Luce. Maybe you should run with Erza and Jet sometime…" her finger bumped the button on the inside of the electric knuckles she had left on her hand and the weapon crackled loudly, scaring a scream out of her.

"_God damn it_!" she pushed away from the tree and trudged through the jungle once more. "Just who was Dad expecting me to use this thing on? Natsu?" her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted up into a sneer, "Well, I just might still. And Gray too. That's what those little sneaks deserve after ditching out on me!" Talking to herself helped her to calm down and so she kept it up. "Not that I needed a taser to show them what was up. Since I brought along this," she patted the rolled up bullwhip hanging from the belt of her jean shorts.

A tremendous breath escaped her lips, "Why on Earth did I feel the need to bring my whip anyway?" she rubbed her temples. "A premonition," she decided. "I must have had a premonition of this very sort of thing happening. I should sell my talents for people seeking information on test scores and lottery numbers. I would be so popular. Ah! Open air once again!" she came upon the clearing from the night before. "Hold up, is that smoke in the distance?" Lucy's foot skidded on loose dirt and she plunged down the ravine, screaming as she rolled like a snowball downhill.

"Oomph!" she landed on her chest, legs flipping up over her body at the bottom. After a slight delay, her legs slammed back down to the ground and she dropped her face in a pile of crunchy leaves. "Leave me here to die," she groaned into the moist earth. Her finger nicked the button and the taser burst to life, scaring a screech from the girl.

"_God damn it_!" she struggled into a kneeling position, shaking dirt from her messy ponytail. "I hate this place so much," Lucy climbed to her feet, brushing mud from her knees with a growl. "And here I thought this was going to be a nice, relaxing weekend of resting on the beach, playing some festival games, watching the fireworks, bathing in hot springs, and possibly getting kissed, or _better,_ on the balcony overlooking the most popular resort on the planet!" she threw her arms out wide. "BUT NO! Instead, I'm running around the jungle, falling down _cliffs_, getting chased by giant rats, fighting with both Natsu _and _Gray, and having just the _worst time of my life_. This is the last time I agree to go along with anything that Natsu suggests!"

"Wow. You truly do complain too much, you know that?"

Lucy let out a gasp and whirled to face the voice that had called out.

"Who's there?"

A girl with electric pink hair emerged from the trees. She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "Fighting with your boyfriend… that is so not _love_."

"He's not my boyfriend! Neither of them are! Is it so wrong for a girl to want a little _action _every once in a while? I'm only human okay? I just want—"

"Oh my gawd, I don't actually care about anything you have to say," her blue eyes widened and she flipped one of her twin tails. "I'm sorry, did I ever give the impression that I did?"

Lucy's eye twitched. "Who are you?"

"I'm just here to destroy you," she winked. "With the power of my _love_, I don't think it'll be hard at all!"

Lucy pulled her whip from her belt, "Oh, it'll be hard. Actually… scratch that." She cracked the whip at her side. "A feat like that is downright _impossible_."

* * *

Natsu was actually humming as he ran around the camp, setting everything on fire and taking his crowbar to whatever refused to burn. He was nearly done with trashing the entire camp when he paused to take a break. There were only two buildings left that weren't ablaze. The first was the warehouse, which Natsu admitted would be downright impossible to char without some kind of fluid. The other was a smaller concrete building off to the side of the warehouse.

"Almost done," he grinned, flicking his lighter in anticipation. Before running off to terrorize the smaller building, he decided to think for a short while. Sure, it wasn't his thing, thinking, but sometimes it ended up working out for the young pyro, so he figured he'd give it a shot.

_Signal_.

Lyon had mentioned a signal being broadcasted. When Natsu heard those words, he thought of talk radio. Then he thought about how much he hated listening to talk radio.

_So boring_, his eyes rolled back just thinking about it. His thoughts then turned, _I wonder what a radio station looks like._ Images drifted into his mind. _Probably a small building with a room where the DJ guy sits in front of a sound board, talking into a mic. And there are speakers everywhere. Maybe a break room where he can eat donuts with the guests he brings on the show. Oh and on top of the building there would be a big antenna that broadcasted the show for the station to pick up on._

He nodded with satisfaction at the blueprint he had crafted. _Yeah. That's probably what it… hold up._ He turned his eyes towards the warehouse. His gaze wandered up the ugly concrete walls to the roof and the massive blinking antenna at the very top. A wild grin stretched across Natsu's face.

"Challenge accepted," he said and lunged forward.

* * *

Gray spun, whipping his crowbar towards Lyon's face. The other boy ducked under the blow and kicked out, slamming the top of his foot in Gray's side, earning a pained grunt from him. Gray jumped back, panting.

Lyon appraised him with a cocky smirk. "You always were second best, Gray. How does it feel falling short of me in every way possible?"

"You seem to have forgotten, Lyon," Gray coughed, straightening. "I lost to you once before when we were kids."

"I haven't forgotten," he chuckled.

"But you've forgotten that I never lose to the same person twice," he said. "That's how I know you're going to lose this fight." He darted in without waiting for a response, fists flying.

Lyon met him blow for blow. They traveled across the camp, weaving a violent dance of punches and kicks. Gray clasped his hands together and leapt into the air, bringing them down like a hammer towards Lyon's skull. He threw his arms up, blocking the attack. Gray lunged back momentarily before diving in once more, spinning as he cocked an elbow towards the other boy's jaw. He connected with his chin, sending him skittering back.

Lyon growled as he retreated a short distance. His forearms were stinging where Gray's hard fists had made contact. He spat blood out onto the gravel. When the blow had hit his chin, he had bitten down on the inside of his cheek, breaking the skin.

"Don't underestimate me," Gray warned. "I'm not the little kid I used to be. I'm not going to let Ur's sacrifice be wasted so easily."

Fury spiked through Lyon's chest. "Her sacrifice is alreadya waste!"

Gray's eyes darkened, "Don't say that."

"It's the truth! Ur was always babying you! Just because your parents were dead… _mine were dead too!_"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gray shouted angrily.

Lyon pointed an accusing finger at him, "You always made her jump through hoops for you! The way you always acted like you were so much better than everyone else… you never opened up to us. You never thought of us like family because you were too busy brooding over that _stupid mother fucking company_!" He kicked at the gravel, sending rocks flying up towards the other boy's face. Gray closed his eyes and turned his head just in time to avoid being blinded. In that time, Lyon ran up and rammed a fist into his abdomen, knocking the wind straight out of his lungs.

"It was because of your _selfishness _that Ur died!" he growled, shoving him away.

Gray collapsed to the ground, wheezing as he fought to suck in a breath.

"Because she was so desperate to please you," Lyon continued. "To make you love her… she risked _everything_. Not only her life… but ours too. Mine. _She risked mine. For you_."

"Wh-what… what are you talking about?" Gray's voice was strained and breathy.

Lyon loomed over him, "All I ever wanted was to stay with her forever. I loved her as if she was my own mother. I admired her. I _idolized _her. And now… she's gone." He placed his booted foot on Gray's throat and pushed, cutting off his air. The boy's hands scrabbled at his ankle, eyes growing wide. "You want to know why I'm trying to revive Deliora, Gray?" his eyes darkened. "I'm doing it because Deliora is all I have left of her. The only connection I have to Ur anymore is through the thing she dedicated the rest of her life to destroying. Isn't that fucked up?"

"Excuse me, comin' through!"

Lyon stumbled as Natsu bumped into his shoulder, sending him off balance. His foot disconnected from Gray's throat and he quickly rolled to his knees, gripping at his neck as he breathed deeply.

"Sorry," Natsu gave a wave to Lyon. "Sorry. Continue. Pretend I never came along." He turned and ran off in the direction of the warehouse.

"Imbecile," Lyon grumbled, straightening his jacket.

"You're wrong," Gray croaked.

He looked to him, "No, he's an imbecile alright."

"Not about that. I know that. I mean about the Ur thing. Deliora isn't the only thing that connects you to her."

"What are you talking about?"

Gray climbed shakily to his feet. "You have the teachings she gave you when she was alive. You have your life, which she saved. You have your memories of her. The skills she taught you. And…" he straightened, lifting his chin slightly. "You have me."

Lyon gulped, teeth gritting. "I don't _want _you. I want _UR_!" they lunged into the fight once more.

* * *

Sherry couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up!" Lucy complained, struggling to untie the whip from around her ankles. "I just barely started practicing with it, alright? Of course I'm not that good at it!"

"Why would you bring a weapon you don't even know how to use to a fight?" Sherry wiped her eyes, holding her midsection with her other hand.

"Well it's better than nothing, isn't it?" she snapped, losing her balance and pitching to her butt on the jungle floor.

"Doesn't look like it!"

Lucy growled and tossed the whip away once she finally untangled it from her legs. She climbed to her feet, "Anyway… what do you want with me?"

"The Cold Emperor told me to stop you. So that's what I'm going to do."

"Cold Emperor? What kind of cheesy name is that? Are you talking about Gray?"

"What? No. Who is Gray?"

"Well I mean… with a name like that I just figured it'd be him because he's a snowboarder and like… sculpts ice…" Lucy shook her head. "Never mind. Let's just fight and get it over with, okay?"

Sherry laughed, "You have no hope of defeating me! You are truly foolish for challenging me."

"Get your facts straight," Lucy said. "You challenged me, remember?"

"Prepare yourself!" the girl lunged at her, hands up and reaching for Lucy's face.

The blonde ducked to the side and swiped with her fist. She connected with Sherry's left breast, squeezing the button on the inside of the brass knuckles. The girl dropped like a sack of rocks from the single electrocuting blow.

Lucy stood over the twitching form of the pink haired girl and glanced at the weapon on her hand.

"Huh…" she flexed her fingers. "Thanks Dad."

She picked up her whip and ran through the trees, leaving Sherry unconscious at the bottom of the ravine.

* * *

Lyon brought the heel of his foot down on Gray's toes, sliding in close to riddle his midsection with quick, hard jabs. Gray grunted and slammed his elbow down on the boy's back, connecting just below his neck. They broke away for a short moment before darting back in, fists flying.

They were evenly matched. They met each other blow for blow, turning bloodier and bloodier with each hit.

"Give it up, Gray!" Lyon said, taking a punch to the chin as he delivered one of his own to Gray's left eye. "There's no way you're going to stop me from reviving Deliora!"

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you do that," Gray slammed his leg against Lyon's thigh, pushing him off balance. He used his instability to his advantage, leaning forward to crush his forehead against his.

Lyon cried out and fell back, holding his forehead as blood trickled down into his brows.

Gray straightened, spitting blood into the gravel. He locked Lyon with a hard stare, "What you are doing is _wrong_. You know that. Just stop now and—"

"Shut up!" Lyon reached behind him and pulled a knife from his waistband. He held it up, eyes narrowing. "I have to do this. And if you think I'm going to let a loser like you stop me… you're dead wrong."

Gray gulped and held his fists up as they started to circle one another.

Lucy ran up to the chain link fence and peered through. The first thing she noticed were the numerous fires blazing on the opposite end of the camp. The second thing she noticed were the two boys in the center, dripping blood.

"Gray!" she called out, eyes going wide when she noticed his opponent was holding a knife.

Gray didn't spare her a glance. Instead, he grinned.

"Well then," he said to Lyon. "Looks like your crew is pretty outmatched for us, doesn't it?"

He gritted his teeth, glancing in Lucy's direction. "You mean to tell me that blonde bimbo defeated Sherry?"

"It would explain why she is here and the other one isn't."

"It must be a fluke!" Lyon dashed in, slashing with the knife. Gray jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding getting stabbed in the side.

"Shit," Lucy whispered and started climbing the fence. She hooked her fingers in the links and pulled herself up and over before dropping to the gravel on the other side.

She turned to the two dueling boys and ran in their direction. The boy with the silver hair made a cut at Gray's chest, causing him to jump back. His feet tangled and he slammed to the ground.

"Gray!" she slid her brass knuckles from her hand. The boy rolled to avoid another stab from Lyon's knife. His eyes flicked up to Lucy as she ran across the camp. She lifted the knuckles and launched them in his direction.

Gray got his feet under his body and vaulted forward. He caught the brass knuckles before they landed and then twisted, sliding his fingers through the holes. He swung his hand up at the same time Lyon dashed after him and brought the knife down. Gray squeezed the button on the inside of the weapon and intense crackling filled the air, surprising and throwing Lyon's balance off just long enough for the other boy to land a blow to his cheek and send him flying backwards, electricity coursing through his veins.

Lyon slammed to the ground, eyes wide, arms and legs twitching as a lingering charge jetted across his inert body.

Gray sat up and turned to stare at Lucy as she ran up, panting heavily.

"_WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE THIS THING?_" he asked, dropping the knuckles to the ground.

Lucy blushed and picked it up, "N-no reason…"

Lyon coughed, drawing their attention. "It's… too… late…" his body twitched. "You… can't… stop… my… signal…"

Gray rolled his eyes, "God damn it, Lyon. You're such an idiot."

He opened his mouth to speak again but Gray interrupted.

"Your stupid plan only works if the resort doesn't know you're doing it. But now that they know you're tampering with their website, they can just create a _new _website."

Lyon was silent for long seconds. "But…"

"Give it up. Your plan failed as soon as Lucy found out what it was. Chiron and everyone else know what you're doing over here."

"If… if that's true… then why did you tell the other one… to destroy everything?"

"Natsu?" Lucy wondered, glancing around. _Of course he would be the one responsible for this_, she thought with a scowl as her eyes fell on the burning tents.

"Duh," Gray crawled over the gravel to the other boy. "To keep him busy and out of my fight."

Lyon stared up at the sky, "I can't… believe…"

The sound of screeching metal drew everyone's attention to the warehouse. Lucy's and Gray's jaws dropped as they watched the antenna on top of the building slowly lean farther and farther until the metal cracked and the entire thing came crashing down to earth, knocking the top left corner of the warehouse down, showering the camp with debris. Natsu appeared on the roof, leaning over the side to admire his handiwork.

The sound of his laughter filled the air. He propped his fists on his hips and grinned down at the others as they gaped up at him.

"How about now?" he called. "Signal still strong?"

Lucy slammed the palm of her hand to her forehead. Gray shook his head, chuckling ruefully. Lyon blinked in astonishment for a few seconds.

"He's a monster."

* * *

"I thought you'd call earlier, Miss Lucy."

Lucy walked with Taurus across the camp, "I know. It turns out I didn't need any extra help."

"Moo, can't say I'm not slightly disappointed," he said as they drew nearer the single remaining building.

"Sorry," she smiled. "Next time let's hope my life is in more danger, alright?"

"Moo! I can get behind that!"

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway… I'm glad this ordeal is over with." She grabbed the door handle to the building. "The only thing that I'm still wondering about is—"

She pulled the door open and they both froze as their eyes fell on the inside of the building.

"What the—"

The man inside stood from his place by the cot on the far wall. His dark eyes went wide when he saw them.

"What was all that noise out there?" he asked.

Lucy's gaze fixed on the shining metal prosthetic arm attached to his left elbow.

"B-Bobo?" she squeaked.

He cocked an eyebrow, "You're not one of the usuals. Are you new?"

* * *

"YOU KIDNAPPED THE RESORT OWNER'S SON?" Gray slapped his hand left and right against Lyon's face, clutching the front of his shirt with his other.

"I had no choice!" Lyon insisted, too weak to stop the assaults. "He saw us! If I didn't take him then he would've told the others about what we were doing here!"

"I'M SENDING YOUR STUPID ASS TO PRISON YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!" Gray shook him roughly.

"Please wait," Bobo held up his good hand. "I have no intentions of pressing charges against Lyon and the others."

"WHAAA?"

"There's a name for that, isn't there?" Natsu asked Lucy, arms crossed over his chest.

She nodded, "I think they call it Stockholm Syndrome."

"I don't have Stockholm syndrome," Bobo said. "You don't understand. Lyon saved my life."

"Eh?" Gray dropped his former friend and stood.

"Yes, you see…" Bobo scratched the back of his head. "That night I walked through the jungle, following that strange light… I was attacked by a tiger."

"A tiger?" Lucy squeaked.

"Yes. That's how I lost my arm," he gestured at the metallic appendage jutting out from his elbow. "It would've torn my throat out too if Lyon didn't show up and scare it away. And if he didn't bring me back here… I would've bled out and died out there in that jungle. I owe him my life. It's the reason I didn't try to escape."

"But if he didn't set up that stupid antenna in the first place, you never would've wandered out in the jungle in the first place!" Gray argued.

"While that may be true… Lyon couldn't have known that the light would cause such a chain of events to happen. I still do not blame him."

"He was trying to run your resort out of business! He's a bad guy!"

"Gray," Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, "Give it up."

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"All's well that ends well," Bobo smiled gently.

Gray and Lyon exchanged a look before turning away, scowls etched firmly on their mouths.

"Well," Natsu grinned. "Since we cleaned up this mess quicker than I thought, let's get back to the resort and enjoy the rest of the festival!"

"Moo! Sounds good to me!"

"Who invited you?" Lucy glared at Taurus.

"Well, Miss Lucy, you're the one that called me."

"Yeah, to help put out the fires. Not to play at the festival."

"Aw, don't be cruel!"

"Just let him come along, Lucy," Natsu suggested.

"Might as well," Gray added. He stood and then leaned over to pull Lyon to his feet, draping his arm around his shoulders to support him when his legs quivered.

"Moo! I'll get these ones!" Taurus lifted Yuka and Toby, tossing them onto his wide shoulders as if they were nothing but empty backpacks.

"What about Sherry—" Lucy started.

"Not it," Natsu stacked his hands behind his head and walked across the camp.

"Hey! You're gonna make me carry her?" Lucy whined.

"You're the one that knocked her unconscious!" he called back. He paused and turned towards her, grinning wide. "Which was really cool, by the way."

She blushed. "W-well…"

"I'll carry her for you, Lucy," Gray offered. "I wouldn't want a lady to strain herself—"

"I just decided I'd help out," Natsu turned and rushed to where the girl lay passed out in the gravel. "Don't worry about it, Lucy. I got you."

She smiled, "Thanks Natsu. You're such a gentleman."

He scoffed, "Nah. Just being myself. That's all."

She giggled as Gray and Lyon rolled their eyes.

"Alright," Lucy turned towards the jungle. "Now there's nothing to stop us from enjoying the rest of the festival!"

"Think again," a harsh voice cut through the air and chilled the Fairy Tail students to the bone.

Everyone turned slowly to face the scarlet haired girl that stood in the center of the camp, arms crossed over her chest.

Sherry dropped straight out of Natsu's arms and he turned and bolted for the fence, roaring, "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF."

"Wait, Natsu! Wait for me!" Lucy followed.

"Later, Lyon," Gray shoved the boy to the ground and ran after the others.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Erza gave chase, enticing screams from all three.

Lyon, Bobo, and Taurus watched the Fairy Tail students scatter in attempts to escape capture by the furious redhead.

"Monsters," Lyon whispered. "Fairy Tail is full of monsters."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, here it is. Sorry I took so long to write it! I hope it's alright. I know it went really fast. Pretty anticlimactic, right? Oh well. Whaddya gonna do? Nothing. EXACTLY. **

**Anyway, yikes. Time to get my drink on. Because... I haven't been drinking steadily since noon, honest... Also Picole just created a new drink she deems to be a "strawberry watermelon liquorade." It's delicious. Yum. Anyway, sorry I'm such a lazy alcoholic. Next chapter will hopefully come faster and better. I don't have a lot to say down here, except that I'm going to get back into mentioning chapter music. So if you all have suggestions, lay them on me and I'll listen to and mention them! I absolutely love hearing your suggestions! Also, if you want to be one hundred and ten percent sure that I listen to them, stop by the Facebook page and share a link! I put up super cool NaLu and Fairy Tail pictures so you can join the herd if you want! :)**

**I don't have a song today... but tomorrow maybe.**

**Once again, thank you all for your love and support! I love it! I love you! You are so great to me! The best dang readers in the whole dang world! For sure! Seriously though. You guys are the absolute best. I love love love you. :)**

**See you on the next one!**

**Love-Moo**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm Not Going Anywhere

"MY SON IS ALIVE!" the small old man with the impressive white sideburns clutched Bobo to his chest as he sobbed. "MY PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS SON IS ALIVE!"

Lucy smiled and leaned towards Natsu, "You know… I think seeing this reunion was worth the beating Erza gave us."

She glanced up into Natsu's bruised, swollen face. He glanced down at her with two black eyes, "You're kidding, right? Nothing is worth having that monster whalin' on you."

"Yeah, speak for yourself, Lucy," Gray grumbled from her other side. He cradled the large lump on the side of his head tenderly. "As if the damage I got from Lyon wasn't enough…"

"Now that you mention it," Lucy touched her split lip, "I think she went a little easier on me than she did you guys."

"She wore out most of her anger on us before she got to you," Natsu muttered.

"Lucky," Gray added.

She smiled, "Well… it's probably a good thing. My dad is going to lose his shit over this already. If she made it any worse, he'd probably go on a rampage."

Gray and Natsu exchanged a look but said nothing.

Erza walked up, a small frown on her face.

"Well," she said, arms crossed over her chest. "Besides the damages to the men's bath, Chiron informed me that you three were perfect angels. Better yet, he claims you were a huge help. So I've decided to make your punishment light for taking on a student council job without my permission."

"Thank you!" all three bowed.

Erza smiled gently, "I'm impressed, actually. I never thought you three could pull a job like this off."

They shuffled their feet and scratched their heads sheepishly.

She punched Gray in the shoulder, harder than she intended. "Alright," she said. "I've decided that we can stay for the rest of the festival as a reward for a job well done."

"_REALLY_?" they brightened.

"Yes," she said, turning away. "And when we get back to Fairy Tail… I'll have you three clean the entire school from top to bottom."

"Uh…" Lucy gulped. "The whole school?"

"That's right," she glanced at her over her shoulder. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no! Thank you for being so forgiving, Ma'am!" she bowed frantically.

"Thank you Ma'am!" Natsu and Gray followed suit.

"Well then… what are we waiting for? Shall we go swimming?"

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

Lucy screamed as Natsu threw her into the water, laughing all the while. She broke the surface and came back up for air, shedding water from her hair and face.

"Damn you, Natsu!" she plowed through the water after him and he ran away down the beach. "Come back here and face your punishment!" she demanded.

"Gotta catch me first!" he called.

"I'm gonna strangle you!"

"Ha ha ha ha— Oh! Happy! Where've you been, Buddy?" Natsu turned and headed up the beach where the cat lounged in the sun on top of a colorful beach towel. Happy cracked an eye open and meowed as Natsu leaned on his knees over him, grinning. "Been enjoying the resort while we worked, eh?"

He meowed again.

"HA! Caught you!" Lucy rammed into Natsu's back, sending him sprawling to the sand with her on top of him.

"Rah!" he bucked her to the side and she landed on her back. He quickly jumped on top of her and started tickling her ribs with fast fingers.

She screamed and struggled, pushing at his arms and kicking her legs wildly. "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"

He grabbed her hands and shoved them to the sand, holding them down under his knees as he attacked her sides freely, manic grin plastered on his face.

"PLEASE!" she laughed frantically, tears filling her eyes. "STOP! I'll do anything! Just stop!"

"Anything?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes! Anything! I'll—"

"Jeez you two," Gray stood over them, arms crossed over his chest. "Get a room, would ya?" He turned away and then his voice, in a higher pitch, called mockingly, "_As if anyone would want to share a room with Lucy!_"

"Hey!" she growled.

"It wasn't me," he grinned over his shoulder. "It was Happy."

"Don't blame the cat!"

Natsu jumped to his feet, "GRAY! FIGHT ME!"

He sighed, "Haven't you had enough fighting for one day?"

"Never!"

Gray turned back to them as Lucy climbed to her feet, brushing the sand from where it stuck to her damp skin.

"Hey, listen… both of you… thanks." He looked out over the ocean. "For everything that you did this weekend… for helping me stop Lyon from reviving Deliora… thanks."

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a look and then both grinned at him.

"No problem!" Natsu said.

"That's what friends are for!" Lucy added.

"Yeah…" he smiled. "You're right."

"Hey!"

All three turned to Erza, who waved from up the beach.

"Let's eat!" she called.

"RACE YOU!" Natsu took off in a sprint through the sand.

"You're on!" Gray chased after.

"Ah, wait!" Lucy followed clumsily. "Wait for me!"

* * *

"Hey Lucy," Gray said as they rode the boat back towards Hargeon the next day. "Whatever happened to your ultimate prize?"

"Hm?" she brushed her hair over her ear and then rested her hand on Natsu's shoulder as he moaned into her lap. "Oh… Chiron said he was shipping it to my house."

"Shipping it?" he frowned. "Sounds like you got screwed."

She shrugged, "Even if I did, that's okay. I didn't really want a prize anyway."

"That Chiron fellow was a very honorable, respectful man," Erza said with a nod. "I approve of him."

Lucy chuckled sheepishly, "I didn't realize he required your approval…"

"By the way, Erza," Gray said, leaning back against the side of the boat. "How'd you know we were here?"

"You have that idiot to thank for that," she pointed to the moaning pink haired boy in Lucy's lap. "When I returned from my job with Mirajane, I found the notes he had taken from the phone call with Chiron on my desk. At the time I didn't realize you three had taken the job in my place. So I called the resort to level out the details of the job, but he said that three members of Fairy Tail's student council were already at the resort."

Gray smacked his forehead with his palm.

Lucy sighed and pinched Natsu's cheeks, pulling at the skin, "Stupid Natsu!"

He groaned and batted at her arm weakly.

She released him and stared out over the ocean. A smile spread over her face.

"Well… it may not have been the perfect vacation… but I had fun nonetheless." She ran her fingers through his hair gently, "So I guess I should thank him anyway."

Erza and Gray exchanged a look.

"You know Lucy…" Erza leaned forward, an inquisitive look on her face. "You and Natsu would make a really adorable couple. Have you considered dating?"

"_WHAT_?" Lucy promptly shoved the boy from her lap. "N-no way! With that troublemaker! Never!" she turned her face away to hide the burning redness of her cheeks.

Erza and Gray grinned.

"Sure," they agreed.

"Unnghhh," Natsu wailed. "L-Luuuuuucyyyy. Make it stoooooopppp…"

She gulped and quickly pulled him back onto her lap. She stroked the worry lines from his forehead.

Erza and Gray started laughing and she glared at them.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"I'm tellin' you! I fell down! That's it!" Lucy pushed past the panicking men and into the house.

"Did you fall down onto a fucking _bear_?" Leo asked.

"Those bruises don't appear to be fall related, Lucy-sama," Capricorn added with an intense frown.

Scorpio slammed a new magazine into his Glock and tucked it into his belt before checking the numerous knives shoved down his black combat boots.

Jude blocked Lucy's path, eyes burning with fury, "Give me their names, Lucy. Tell me who dared to touch my darling baby girl. Was it the friend with the penis? I'll flay his skin from his body and use it as a rug in my office."

Lucy leaned up on her toes and planted a gentle kiss on her father's cheek. She stood back and smiled up at him, "I think I'll make some spaghetti. Would you like some, Daddy?"

A glistening sparkle shot across Jude's eyes and his face fell to absolute, overwhelming joy.

"Daddy would love some spaghetti, My Love!" he took her hand and they walked down the hall together.

Leo sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Jeez. Jude is so weak."

"He can never resist when she calls him Daddy," Scorpio agreed.

"It is times like these that I question the strength of our boss," Capricorn nodded.

Lucy paused, glancing over her shoulder. She smiled wide, eyes squinting shut, face bright as the afternoon sun. "What are you waiting for? Let's all cook and eat together! Like families are supposed to!"

Each man's face melded into joyous awe.

"Coming!" they sang simultaneously and gave chase, smiling lightheartedly.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Lucy called, turning the page of her English textbook. The weekend of vacation on Galuna Island had prevented her from getting any of her homework done and she was desperately trying to catch up before the night was over.

Jude entered the room and closed the door behind him. He turned and stared at his daughter for a few seconds, wringing his hands together in front of him. Lucy glanced up over her book.

"Need something?" she asked.

Jude cleared his throat and walked across the room, clasping his hands behind his back. He went to the window and stared out at the chilled night.

"Yes. I have something I need to discuss with you."

Lucy closed the book quietly, "Alright…"

"The…" he cleared his throat again. "The negotiations are going well…"

She gulped, coldness seeping down her spine.

"I think that it would be a splendid idea if you were present for the final stages of the merger. Just so you can…" he struggled over the words, "grow _accustomed _to the idea…" he sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

Lucy's heart thundered in her chest.

"Oh…" she said breathlessly. "I didn't realize you were so near to closing the deal…"

"Yes… Byro has been very eager throughout this entire process. It has gone rather smoothly. Much smoother than I had anticipated… that's certain."

Lucy nodded, "I'm… happy for you."

Jude's heart ached. He turned towards his only daughter, "Lucy… please. I want you to think about this. You—"

"I know," she slid to the side of the bed. "I know. You don't have to tell me." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I already know…"

Jude stared at her for long seconds before nodding, "Very well. I will call Byro and see about arranging the next meeting. How is this Thursday? You won't be missing anything important in school, will you?"

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, "No. I don't think I have any important tests this week." But at the same time she thought, _Does it really even matter_?

Jude let out a soft sigh and headed for the door, "Alright. I'll set it up then." He turned the handle and then paused, looking back to his daughter. "Lucy… I love you. You know that, right?"

She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him, "Yes. I know. I love you too."

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Lucy stood, wiping at the tears that slipped down her cheeks. She clasped her hands behind her head and breathed deeply, pacing the floor of her bedroom. Her heart was in a flurry. Panic was rippling its way up her belly and wrapping its cold hands around her lungs. Coldness seeped across her entire body.

She closed her eyes, biting down on her fist as she attempted to count to ten to calm her heart. She only made it to six before the first sob wrenched its way out of her throat. She slid down into a crouch, clutching her head with tight fingers.

"I can't," she whispered. _I can't…_

Her eyes opened and she stared across the room at the window leading out to the balcony. She pushed to her feet and quickly ran to the sliding door. She walked out onto the balcony. A chilled breeze bombarded her bare arms and legs, ruffling the hem of her tank top and shorts. She walked to the railing and peered over the edge to the drop down to the backyard. She took two deep breaths and then climbed over. She squeezed her eyes shut as she dangled over the drop for a long tensed second before releasing the balcony and falling to the grass below. She rolled on impact to lessen the pressure on her ankles and then sat up.

She climbed to her feet and ran across the yard to the fence. She climbed it quickly, opening a gash on the palm of her hands on a ragged edge of wrought iron. She squeezed her hand into a fist as the blood started to drip down her wrist. She ran across the street, glancing both ways for cars. The entire neighborhood was still and silent. As she reached the house on the other side of the road, she climbed the fence, leaving a bloody hand print on the metal. She slowed as she walked around the side of the house to the backyard where an identical balcony to her own stood.

Lucy didn't hesitate before clumsily climbing the drainage pipe connected to the corner of the building. At the top, she jumped to the balcony and slid over the railing, panting softly. A light was on inside the room on the other side of the sliding glass doors. Lucy went to the glass and peered inside.

He was lying on the floor, twirling a baton over his fingers above his body. His other hand clutched a lighter, which he flicked on and off like clockwork. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of white sweats rolled up mid-calf. Lucy let out a deep breath and then slid the glass door open.

Natsu startled at the sound, sitting up hurriedly and whipping in the direction of the balcony with his baton up at the ready as if it were a sword. His eyes went wide when he saw her.

"Lucy?" he climbed to his feet. His gaze moved from her wet, blotchy cheeks to the goosebumps lining her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" she gulped.

"Meow," Happy stood from his place on Natsu's dresser on the left side of the room.

Lucy glanced at him and then walked in his direction. She lifted the blue cat and held him against her chest, careful not to get any of her blood on him.

"I… I just wanted to snuggle with Happy is all," she whispered, burying her face in the cat's hair as fresh tears rose.

"You're bleeding!" Natsu rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. He turned it over and examined the ugly gash on her palm. "What happened?"

She peered up at him and he froze at the look of utter panic and heartbreak etched into her ruddy face.

"Natsu," she whispered. "I…"

Without a moment's pause, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, crushing Happy between them. The cat squirmed until he managed to escape Lucy's hold, dropping to the floor to meow indignantly and clean his paw with his tongue. Lucy folded into Natsu's warmth, allowing his heat to overwhelm and surround her.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered.

Without knowing the cause of her pain. Without having a single inkling as to what had her in such a frazzled mess, he quelled her fears.

With five simple words, he struck down the panic attack nipping at her heels and made her feel safe.

Was it so wrong for her to want to never leave the reach of his arms?

* * *

"Ba-bam!" Natsu cut the end of the gauze and pressed it down on the back of Lucy's hand. He grinned up at her. "All better!"

She smiled back, "Thank you."

"No problem," he tossed his medicine and gauze back into the small red pouch with the white cross detailed on the front. He stood and sat next to her on his bed. "How'd you get the cut anyway?"

"Climbing over my fence," she admitted, holding her hand to her chest.

"You're probably gonna have a scar now," he pointed out.

"Think so?"

"Yeah. It's pretty deep," his face brightened, "But scars are cool, don't you think? They tell a story about your life! So…" he cocked his head to the side. "What's this one's story?"

She gulped and turned her face away, "It's a boring story."

"No story is boring if you exaggerate enough."

She laughed and looked back at him. He grinned.

"Okay then, what's the story behind that scar?" she pointed at the giant jagged scar on the right side of his throat.

"This ol' thing?" he touched it softly. "Oh it's no big deal, really. I got in a fight with a really scary dude when I was a kid. That's all." He shivered as he recalled it. "I don't usually like to think about it."

She rolled her eyes, "That was a super boring story, Natsu. You lied to me."

He cackled and leaned back on the palms of his hands. "Well, I'm not the writer here! I bet you could come up with something extraordinary, couldn't you?"

"I might."

"Okay, try it."

She smiled softly as she thought. "Hmm… Okay. How's this. One day, by some crazy twist of magic, you traveled back in time. As you scatter around town searching for a way to get back to the present, you run in to your old self as you are deep in a fight with Gray. You sit and watch the battle as it rages on. Then… lo and behold… young Natsu loses to Gray. Distraught that you could ever lose to your mortal enemy, you run down to your younger self and beat him up so bad he almost dies. And that's where the scar came from."

Natsu laughed, "Hey! Not bad! Except there's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"You really think I'd ever lose to that Ice Prick?" he frowned at her. "Get real, Lucy!"

She giggled, "You're right. Silly me. Guess I'm not as good of a storyteller as you thought I was."

"Nah, it was a good story anyway," he smiled crookedly. He watched her for a few seconds before saying, "So… how about it? Tell me a story about this one?" he reached out and touched her wrapped up palm.

She gulped. "O-okay. I'll try."

Natsu leapt into the bed, sliding under the covers. He rested his head back on the pillow, pulling the comforter up under his chin before staring up at her with wide-eyed excitement.

She laughed and turned towards him. "Alright, here it goes." She cleared her throat and adopted a mystical voice as she weaved the story. "Once upon a time, there was a young princess. She lived in a castle with her father and all of their servants. For a long time, she was very happy. She loved her family and wouldn't wish for anything to change. Then one day… her father's kingdom started to suffer. Threats of war came in almost every single day. The king was having a difficult time keeping his kingdom safe in the face of so much danger."

Natsu blinked up at her slowly, paying close attention to her every word.

"It was getting to the point that the king was scared for the young princess's welfare. So he made a very difficult decision. He decided that in order to ensure his kingdom's, and his precious daughter's, safety, he would need to push down his pride and seek help," Lucy's eyes dropped. "So… he called up the king of the next country over. He begged him for his help. He offered him everything. It didn't matter to the king, so long as his family was safe. The foreign king agreed, under one condition."

She paused and Natsu had to prod her forward with a whisper, "What was it?"

She gulped. "He promised to save the king's family so long as he agreed to give his kingdom to him. They would meld the land together until it was one. The princess was scared because she thought that by melding with the other kingdom, her home would disappear. Her father and her servants assured her that her home would still be there, just in a different shape and color. She was unsure about whether or not that was true, but finally agreed. But one night… the princess grew so very terrified that she jumped out of her window and ran off into the night. Along the way, she hurt herself," she lifted her hand and displayed the wrapped injury. "But she didn't let the pain stop her." She smiled gently, "She ran until she reached the house of her good friend. He patched her up and made her laugh… and even though she was still scared about her future and the melding of her kingdom with the foreigner king's… he made her think that maybe everything would be alright in the end. After all… home isn't a kingdom. It's the people that live within and hold you close. It's the feeling of warmth that spreads over your body when your friend hugs you." She reached out and stroked Natsu's hair affectionately. "The princess realized that her friends and family were her home. And so long as they were by her side… it didn't matter where she went."

Natsu stared up at her for long seconds before sitting up, resting his back against the headboard of his bed.

"Lucy," he said. "Are you going somewhere?"

She turned away from him and gazed across his messy room to where Happy played with a fake mouse. "No," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

She gulped and stood, "I should get back. If Dad finds out I'm gone he'll throw a fit." She headed for the window.

Natsu leapt out of the bed and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back and spun her around.

She stared up at him and bit her lip. _Please don't ask me_…

"Lucy," he gripped her biceps tightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words seemed to die on his tongue. He sighed and released her. A bright, cheerful grin found its way to his lips and he said, "Fairy Tail's not going anywhere."

She blinked up at him.

"Your home will always exist in Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow updated so quickly? Is this the old Moo come back from the dead? We will seeeeeee.**

**So, one time, my mom and I went shopping at Sears for a heavy winter coat for me that I could wear snowboarding. We browsed for about twenty minutes before I saw one I liked. I pointed at it and was like, "That one is pretty cool." So my mom was like, "You like it? Let's check it out." Now... the coats were hung up on two straight railings across the wall, one up top and the other underneath. The one I was looking at was on the bottom rack. Mom leaned in, pushing coats aside to grab the right hanger as I watched. Before she could even make contact with the coat of choice, the entire bottom rack fell from the wall, sending coats scattering across the floor. My mom let out the loudest gasp I had ever head, grabbing at the rack, trying to keep it up as more and more coats slid off. **

**I was laughing my ass off, watching her struggle. **

**"Help me!" she hissed frantically, but I couldn't even breathe, let alone help.**

**Then, by some cruel twist of fate, the top rack also detached from the wall, throwing a tsunami of coats over my mom and all over the floor. At this point, I figured the best course of action would be a strategic retreat. So I left her. I left my dear, sweet mother to fend for herself in that ocean of fluffy winter wear.**

**"Wait!" she called after me. "HELP!"**

**But I couldn't. I ran a few aisles down and then tripped, landing face first, where I laugh/cried into the carpet until Mom rounded the corner, coat in hand. She grabbed me, yanked me to my feet, and we ran like hell across the store, leaving a distastrous mess in our wake.**

**Because that is what happens when my family goes out in public. (I was thinking about this today and figured I'd share it with you guys.) Alright, enough of that. Here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for all your support! I'm hopefully getting back into the groove and will be updating daily once more. I know I was kinda dropping the ball this past week. Sorry about that! (Although I do remember saying that I was going to take longer to update this story than Her Strength anyway so... Hm... see you next week! Meh heh heh heh)**

**Love-Moo**


	14. Chapter 14

How Do You Do?

"His accuracy is phenomenal, his background check was clean, he has experience in protection, he looks good in a suit… I don't see why you are having a problem with this," Jude tossed the folder down on the desk.

Lucy glared at Chiron from where he stood behind Jude's shoulder.

"Do we really need another one?" she asked.

"You can never have enough men to follow and have your back, Sweetie," Jude stuck a cigar in his mouth and lit it. He offered one to Chiron but he waved him off.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and leveled Chiron with a stern gaze, "So this is my _ultimate _prize, is it?"

He smiled, "To beat me in a shooting match is an incredible feat. I will gladly follow anyone that can accomplish it."

"But you were tired! That shouldn't count!"

"You waited until I was tired to strike," his black eyes glittered. "I will gladly follow anyone as clever as you, Lucy-sama."

"What about your job at the resort?"

"I was merely a stand in for Bobo these past few months. Upon his return, my job converted back to security guard. It will be easy for Moka to find a replacement for such a simple job."

"Oh let him join the family," Leo dropped an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "I like him!"

"As do I," Capricorn observed. "He is a man of honor. I can already tell. I suggest Lucy-sama give him a chance."

She sighed, shrugging Leo's arm from her shoulders. "_Fine_. I won't protest. I don't know why you're all asking my permission anyway. It's Dad's final decision after all."

"Yes," Jude stood and slapped a hand on Chiron's back. "But because these men will be tasked with not only serving me, but with protecting you, it's only natural that I'd want you to approve of them."

Lucy's thoughts floated back to the trip back to Hargeon on the boat. "_That Chiron fellow was a very honorable, respectful man. I approve of him_."

"Hm," Lucy tapped her chin. "Well… I guess if Erza approves of him, so will I." She smiled, "He can stay."

"Splendid!" Jude threw his arms out wide. He turned to Chiron. "Welcome to the family, Sagittarius!"

He bowed, "Moshimoshi. At your service!"

* * *

"You mean that ponyboy works for your dad now?" Natsu gaped at her at specialty training the next day.

"Yeah…" she sighed. "He got me. I wasn't expecting that at _all_."

"That's a lame ultimate prize," Gray pointed out.

"It seems like more of a prize for your father than for you," Erza said.

"Tell me about it," Lucy muttered.

"Well this was a good break, shall we get to running?" Erza climbed to her feet and stretched her arms over her head.

Lucy groaned, "That's right. I said I wanted to get into better shape, didn't I?"

"Come on then, we will start with a two mile. Take a ten minute break, and then run around the campus six times—"

"You're too brutal!"

"You guys are going to race?" Natsu perked.

"Not race," Lucy said, climbing to her feet. "I'm going to train with Erza a few days out of the week so I can get my stamina up."

"I'm up for a race," Gray said with a grin.

"You're on, Ice Dick!" Natsu leapt to his feet. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Alright," Erza slid a cap over her head, pulling her red ponytail through the hole over the snaps in the back. "Two miles is eight laps around the track." She pushed black sunglasses onto her face and started stretching her calves. "Make sure not to lose count of your laps. And here," she tossed a stop watch on a string to the three Fairy Tail students standing with her on the raised track outside of the training hall. "So you can monitor your time."

Lucy draped the watch around her neck with a sigh. "I never should've asked for this," she grumbled as she ran her thumb over the buttons absently.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Natsu asked Gray.

They stood close, foreheads nearly touching as they taunted one another.

"I'm ready to wipe the floor with your stupid face," Gray replied, eye twitching.

"Good luck catching me," Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"Two miles," Lucy murmured. "I've never run so far in my life. I'll probably pass out before I can finish it…"

"Everyone on your marks!" Erza stood at the painted starting line on the track.

Natsu and Gray lined up next to each other and Lucy stood on the other side of Gray, deeply regretting her decision to do this.

"Get set!" Erza held up her arm. Everyone bent their knees and leaned forward.

"GO!" she slammed her arm down and everyone leapt forward in a dead sprint.

Except for Lucy, who was actually sane. She jogged lightly, moving to the inside rim of the track, eyes rolling as she watched Natsu and Gray immediately start battling for first place, shoving and punching, throwing out their legs in attempts to trip each other. Erza kept up a manic pace shortly behind them, ignoring their long distance warfare and focusing all her energy on the heavy pumping of her muscled legs.

"They're crazy," Lucy moaned. She decided to lock her eyes on a place on the track in front of her and concentrate on nothing but running.

One lap later, the ache was already working its way through her legs. She panted heavily, side stinging. _Oh man_, she thought. _I really am out of shape_. Maybe she ought to do less squats and work more cardio into her exercising routine.

"_WATCH OUT_!"

Lucy shrieked and jumped to the side as Natsu and Gray came barreling around her. Natsu slammed his fist into the other boy's cheek and pulled ahead, laughing.

"Fucker!" Gray pumped his legs harder and caught up to him, just to crush his elbow down on the boy's back.

"CAN'T YOU ASSHOLES JUST RUN NORMALLY?" Lucy roared.

Neither of them seemed to care about what she had to say though as they quickly lost her again.

Erza passed Lucy soon after, "Keep it up, Lucy," she said, not out of breath in the least. "You're almost there."

"Bull shit!" she called after her as she left the blonde in the dust. She found her spot on the track once more and tried to push her frustration away.

One lap later, Erza passed her before the boys did.

"Come on, Lucy!" she said. "You've got this!"

"Ugh," Lucy pumped her arms weakly, unable to muster up an ounce of enthusiasm for the girl.

"Now's the time for my kick," Erza's speed doubled as she bolted across the track.

"It's way too early for that!" Lucy bellowed.

But the redhead was already gone. Lucy moaned, feet dragging. She was a pitiful sight. There was no way she was going to make it the full two miles at this rate. And then six laps around campus? Did Erza intend to kill her?

Still… it was the perfect activity to keep her mind busy. When she was cursing Erza and questioning her loyalty to life and this world, it was easy to forget about all the troubles she faced at home.

_Uh oh_, just thinking about how running took her mind off of her troubles brought her troubles to the front of her mind. _Shit,_ she closed her eyes momentarily but almost lost her balance and opened them again.

_What am I going to do_? Panic ripped up from her stomach and pulsed in her throat. _This Thursday I'm going with Dad to Byro's home and… Oh no_… she reached up and clutched her heart as it ached. _What am I going to do_?

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu ran up and slowed his pace to jog at her side. He took one look at the expression of pure terror on her face and moved closer. "What's wrong?"

She turned her head up to stare at him. Just seeing his face was calming. She took a deep breath and turned forward again. She breathed in through her nose and out her mouth, focusing on the sting in her side, the withering ache in her legs. She gulped.

"Where's Gray?" she asked.

"I shoved him off the track and he twisted his ankle so he's turned into a boring slowpoke."

Lucy laughed breathlessly, "You're too mean to him."

"He was the one that tried to push me first! It's not my fault he missed!" he cackled.

She smiled and huffed, glancing over her shoulder and the black haired boy limping frantically after them.

"_NATSU I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!_" he roared.

"You'll have to catch me first, big boy!" Natsu taunted. He turned back to Lucy, "To be honest, it's kind of boring now that I'm so obviously gonna beat him. Erza's gone into beast mode now so it's pretty much impossible to catch up with her…"

"C'mon now," Lucy nudged him with her elbow. "That doesn't sound like you at all. I thought you never turned your back from a challenge! No matter how hopeless," she winked.

He stared down at her for a few seconds before gracing her with his priceless signature grin, "You know what, you're right! How could I forget how utterly awesome I am? But still…" he glanced back at Gray, who was slightly closer to them than he was the last time they looked back. "Feel kinda lame beating Gray without some sort of handicap for myself too."

"Handicap? Like what?" She blinked up at him.

His eyes turned mischievous and he suddenly turned towards her, hands flashing out.

Lucy yelped as he snatched her up by the wrists and twisted until his back faced her. He stooped and yanked her arms up and over his shoulders, pulling her body up against his back. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and he dropped her wrists to hook his hands under her thighs, making contact with her skin just past the hem of her exercise shorts.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked as he lifted her up onto his back and turned to continue running down the track.

"Giving myself a handicap!" he said with a grin. "With your weight added to mine, I won't be at my full capacity. So I'm leveling the playing field with Gray!"

Lucy tightened her grip around his neck, grateful for the rest.

"But now I won't finish my laps," she complained, smiling secretly behind his head.

"Sorry Lucy, but there are more important things than your stamina."

"Like what?"

"Like my strength!" he bounced her up higher on his back and she laughed.

"Like hell! Your strength is inhuman already! You don't need any more!"

He bounced her again, enticing another laugh from her. He grinned and did it again and again until tears were flowing down her cheeks and she lost her breath.

"Cut it out!" she wrapped one arm tightly around his throat and gave him a rough noogie with the knuckles of her other hand.

"Hey hey!" he wiggled his head against her attack. "No messing with the driver! Don't make me turn this vehicle around!"

"This isn't a vehicle," she ceased her noogie and wrapped both arms around his neck once more, leaning forward to peer at his face from the side. "If it were, you'd be barfing your lunch up all over the place!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"Okay, you're right."

She giggled and rubbed the side of her face against his affectionately. He smiled, glancing sidelong at her. She caught his stare and pink flushed her cheeks. She pulled back and cleared her throat. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Uh oh, Natsu. You better pick up the pace! Gray's gaining on us!"

"_WHAT_?" Natsu tensed the muscles of his legs and lunged forward at an all new speed. "NOT ON MY WATCH!"

Lucy squealed and held him tighter as he rounded the curve of the track, trailing laughter behind.

* * *

Lucy gulped and stared down at her phone. Natsu's contact information was up on the screen, accompanied by the picture she had assigned to him. It was the shot he had sent to her of him finally breathing fire successfully. Her heart thundered in her chest as her thumb hovered over the 'call' button. She took a deep breath and pressed it, lifting the phone up to her ear as the dial tone went off.

A few seconds later he picked up.

"Hey, Lucy!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Hey, Natsu."

"What's up? Oh shit, am I late again?" there was a loud thunk and then scampering noises through the speaker.

"No. You're fine. I uh…" she scratched the back of her head. "I'm just calling you to let you know that I'm not going to make it to school today."

"Hm? Are you sick or somethin'?"

"I…"

"I could bring you some soup if you want. Or I could bring Happy so you can snuggle him. That might make you feel better. Is it a cold? Do you have a fever? I should come over and feel your forehead—"

"No, I'm not sick, Natsu."

"Eh? Then why can't you make it to school?"

She bit her lip, "Well… it's just that Dad is doing some important negotiations today and I thought it'd be good to be there. You know… for support. So… since there's nothing really important happening in class today, I figured it'd be alright for me to miss…"

Natsu was silent for long seconds.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, "I just think… I should be there for him. And… it will help me too to be able to see and hear—"

"Hey Lucy," Natsu interrupted, voice soft.

She clamped her mouth shut.

"This weekend, you wanna do somethin'? Just the two of us?"

Lucy's heart ached. Tears filled her eyes and she lay back in bed, draping her arm over her face. She cleared her throat.

"That… that sounds fun. What do you have in mind?"

"Hehe, I dunno! Anything you want! We could go to a movie, the arcade, swimming, bowling, shopping, eating— oo! We could go to an all you can eat buffet and stay there all day long, just eating, and eating, and _eating_—"

Lucy laughed, "Okay, I'll think about it all day today and we'll figure it out."

"Okay! But I think you should really consider the buffet thing. I think that's a really good idea."

She pulled her arm from her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, "Okay. I'll think about it."

"Good!"

Long silent seconds stretched by.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"I hope you have a good day."

She smiled, new tears stinging her eyes.

"Because I'm gonna miss you. And I don't want to be missing you for nothing, alright?"

She wiped at the tears, "Y-yeah. Alright. I'll be sure to make it worth it."

"Good."

She cleared her throat and sat up, "I… I should be going. I'll see you later, Natsu."

"See you, Lucy."

She hung up and dropped the phone on the bed, covering her face with her hands.

* * *

"Hey Natsu," Levy called as the boy walked into the classroom, half an hour late. "Where's Lucy?"

"She's not comin' today," he answered.

"She sick?" Gray asked, unbuttoning his shirt absently.

"Oh no," Mirajane held her cheek in her hand. "Should we bring her some soup?"

Macao tossed his marker to the floor because _obviously_ no one was paying any attention to his lecture.

"She seemed fine yesterday," Erza mused, rubbing her chin.

"Nah," Natsu took his seat in front of the redhead, dropping his bag to the floor in the middle of the aisle. "Not sick. Said she's gotta go somewhere with her dad for some business or something."

"Business?" Gray cocked an eyebrow. "That's weird."

"What does her dad do?" Bisca asked.

"Dunno," Natsu leaned back in his chair.

"This concerns me," Erza admitted. "Why would Lucy need to go with her father on a business call?"

"She said for support."

"Support? Support in what way?"

"Dunno. She didn't say much about it."

"Should we go see her after school today?" Levy wondered.

"Will she be back by then?" Jet said. "How long do business meetings usually last?"

"She'll probably be back tomorrow," Gray said. "Let's just not worry about it."

"I agree with Gray," Erza nodded. "Everyone is entitled to their time away from school. And it sounds like it's a good reason, so we should just drop it and see her tomorrow."

Everyone reluctantly dropped the subject, turning back to Macao, who was sitting at his desk, scrolling through his phone.

"Macao-sensei," Erza called, eye twitching. "We are ready to get back to the lesson now."

He sat up hurriedly, slipping his phone back in his pocket, "Well it's about damn time!" he stood and picked up his marker from the floor. "Now… where was I…"

As Macao leapt back into the lecture, Natsu pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up his contacts. He found Lucy's number, accompanied by a goofy picture of the blonde with her hair tied on the top of her head with a red ribbon, her lips puckered like a fish, and her large brown eyes crossed. He smiled momentarily after seeing the photo she had sent him when they were texting one night and pulled up a new message.

It had been a few hours. Surely that was long enough to wait before checking up on her, right?

* * *

"I don't see why I had to wear this stupid thing," Lucy tugged on the modest neckline of her long pink dress.

"Ah, humor the old guys, would ya?" Leo said. "You know how old fashioned these farts are."

Lucy sighed and tugged on the long white silk glove on her right hand. "Tell me the truth. How painful is this going to be?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead tenderly. He squeezed her arm, lips lingering on her skin as he replied softly, "Not too bad. They're nice people. I promise."

She leaned into his side, "Even… _him_?"

"Overly so," he kissed her again.

"Hm…" she looked away.

Leo leaned back and stared down at her for a few seconds as they walked across the expansive front yard to the exquisite mansion. When they reached the tall front steps, he paused and turned towards her, gripping her biceps.

"Lucy," he said, voice lowered.

"What is it, Loke?" she cocked her head to the side.

He released her arms and cupped her face. His expression softened.

"Please," he whispered. "I want you to think really hard about this. You can still back out. Jude will listen to you so long as you tell him—"

Lucy reached up and took his hands, pulling them down from her face. She smiled gently, "It's okay, Loke. I've already come to terms with this. I'm prepared."

His face fell, eyes dropping to the ground.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "It's okay," she whispered. "I'll be alright."

He nodded, gulping. "Alright." He stepped back. "Okay. Shall we then?" He offered his arm and she took it.

"Yes," she swiped at the front of her dress. "Let's go."

They walked up the steps to the mansion and Leo knocked on the massive front door. It opened a second later upon a young girl with light golden brown hair in a braid on the right of her face, tied off with a large blue bead. As she peered up at the visitors with her large brown eyes, Lucy couldn't help but think she looked similar to a puppy.

"Are you the lady Lucy?" she asked.

"That's me," she replied.

The girl frowned, "Hm. Okay. Follow me," she turned and walked into the house. Leo and Lucy followed, closing the door behind them. "Boss Byro is talking to your Boss Jude. I'm supposed to take you to see _him_ but he's kind of busy. So you can wait in the lounge." She led them across the foyer to a hallway where she opened the door on the left and ushered them inside.

"Welcome!" a tall blonde man with an impressive pompadour threw his arms out wide. "My name is Sugarboy! Welcome to the helm of Zentopia! _Spicy_!"

"Uh…" Lucy stepped closer to Leo, "H-Hello…" she looked to the little girl. "Is this…"

"No," she said, walking further into the room. "Sugarboy is one of Boss Byro's subordinates. He and Mary handle most of the boss's business."

"_Spicy_!" Sugarboy flounced over to Leo. "Come in! Come in! Take a load off, honey boy!"

"Eh?" Leo cocked an eyebrow as he was pulled across the room to one of the couches.

Sugarboy pushed him down onto the seat and then sat next to him.

"You might want to be careful," the little girl said to Lucy. "Sugarboy is really good at… uh… well, making other men _really_ uncomfortable. I hope your friend doesn't have a temper."

Lucy watched Leo lean uncomfortably away as Sugarboy got a little too close. She giggled, "No… he's pretty laid back. Especially when he's on business like this."

"That's good to hear."

Lucy glanced down at her, "So, what's your name?"

She blinked in surprise. "Coco… err… not that it's any of your business!" she quickly turned and fled the room on speedy feet.

Lucy stared after her for a moment and then sighed. She turned back to the room and started ringing her hands in front of her. Leo was desperately trying to keep Sugarboy's hands to himself on the couch, and even though she felt bad for him, she wasn't in the mood to come to his rescue. She walked around the room, examining the interior.

It was an exquisite place, actually. Books lined the walls, the furniture was rich and clean, the vaulted ceilings gave it a wide open feel paired with the entire wall of windows opposite the door. She walked over to the windows and gazed outside. The view was extraordinary. Down below was an expansive rose garden surrounded by a tall stone wall that ivy crept over. Beyond that were green fields that eventually melded into a thick forest that sloped up the mountains in the distance. The entire estate was aglow with the bright morning sunlight gleaming unhindered in the cloudless blue sky.

She inhaled deeply. Yes. It was beautiful. Outlandishly beautiful. But… she turned away from the window.

_It's not home_, she thought. _It'll never be home_.

She went to the couch sitting opposite Leo's across an ornate glass table. She sat down and pulled her cell phone from the deep pocket of her long pink dress. She unlocked the screen and started scrolling through the internet, unable to spare even a giggle at each silly cat photo she came across.

Half an hour passed.

"_Wow!_" the phone in Lucy's hand went off. It was a text from Natsu. She tapped on it to open it but then the door to the lounge opened and in walked Coco with a tall man at her side.

Leo brushed Sugarboy's hands from his chest and stood, red faced and desperately trying to contain his anger.

Lucy stood as well.

"Lady Lucy," Coco said, gesturing at the man at her side. "This is Boss Byro's only son, Dan Straight."

"So," Dan walked forward, grin stretching across his face. "This is my bride then?"

Lucy glanced down at the screen of her phone.

_Come back soon, okay? Fairy Tail ain't the same without you._

She gulped and slid the phone into her pocket once more. She looked up at Dan and said in a small voice, "How do you do?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Fun trivia- Chiron is the name of the centaur that trained a ton of gods in archery in Greek mythology and eventually became the constellation Centaurus. I know, it's not Sagittarius. But he's a famous centaur and that's good enough for me!**

**Anyway, so here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! It took me a while to write. I had it technically finished last night but I decided it was too short and had to go back and write the track scene in to give it some beef. I'm glad I did. We got some cute NaLu fluff out of it. ;)**

**Since I told a story about my mom last time, now I'll tell a story about my Dad.**

**One time we were watching 'The Village' on TV (you know, the M. Night Shyamadingdong movie). It was right after the part when the main girl fell into the hole in the woods. (If you haven't seen this movie, the main girl is blind.) My dad turned to me and said in the matter-of-fact, calm, easygoing tone he rocks...**

**"You know how blind people are supposed to have heightened senses to make up for their lack of sight? Better hearing and all that?" I agreed and he nodded slowly, stroking his beard, glancing back at the TV for a second before looking to me again. "She didn't hear that hole coming, did she?"**

**And I spit out my dinner.**

**Okay! So I have a song for today. Listen to it if you want. I'll post it on the Moo facebook page for easy access if anyone is in to that. :)**

**The Track:**

**"Earth" by Sleeping at Last**

**Okay! Mooooving on! I'll see you guys later! Thanks so much for your awesome support! You are the best! I wish you all a great night! Love you all tons! I never get tired of hearing from you! Thank you!**

**Love-Moo**


	15. Chapter 15

It Doesn't Matter

Lucy yanked the glove off of her right hand and tossed it to the floor of her bedroom. She stared down at the pink Fairy Tail symbol inked into her skin for long seconds before lifting it to her forehead and holding it there.

_I am a student at Fairy Tail High School_, she thought. _Fairy Tail is my home. Fairy Tail is my family._ She lowered her hand and slowly traced the shape with her forefinger. _No matter what happens… Fairy Tail will always be there for me._

"Yo Lucy!"

Lucy let out a small shriek and whirled around. Natsu stood in the doorway to her balcony, Happy clutched to his chest. The poor cat hung limply over his arm, tail swishing impatiently. Natsu froze as he examined the blonde's extravagant outfit. His golden eyes ran up and down the long fancy dress, lingering on the silken glove on her left hand and the stylish updo her hair was twisted into on top of her head. She was even wearing an incredible amount of make-up, although the pink lipstick was smeared across her cheek.

"Don't look, Idiot!" Lucy quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She put her back to the door and leaned heavily against it, heart thundering in her chest. It wasn't until she calmed down that she realized that she hadn't brought a change of clothes with her. She cursed under her breath and slammed the palm of her hand against her forehead. She sure as hell wasn't going back into that room in that dress though.

She glanced around the bathroom, hoping that maybe she had left her pajamas on the floor before she had taken her morning shower hours before.

Unfortunately, she evidently had taken them back into her room and tossed them into the hamper.

"Damn my cleanliness," she muttered as she ripped the other glove from her hand and tossed it onto the counter. Then she noticed the white robe hanging on the hook next to the shower and she let out a deep breath of relief. She quickly stripped out of the ridiculous dress and pulled the robe on. It only reached mid-thigh and was hardly appropriate clothes to wear around a teenage boy but… well fuck it. Who gives a shit? She washed the make-up from her face and dried it with a towel.

Lucy went back into the room, untangling her hair from its knot on her head. Happy was chasing a hair tie across the floor and Natsu was standing in the center of the room, hands in his sweat pants pockets.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" she asked, tossing bobby pins onto her dresser as she passed.

He turned back to her. A smile stretched across his face as he took in her appearance.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I like this look much better," he gave her his best grin.

Heat spread over her chest and she went to the bed. She sat down and leaned back on the palms of her hands, utterly exhausted. "Were you just waiting out on the balcony or something?" she asked. "I mean… I just got home."

"I was sitting on my front porch, waiting for your dad's car," he admitted. "As soon as I saw it, I came over. So…" he sat next to her, crossing his legs underneath him. "How did the meeting go?"

She gulped and looked away, "Fine. I guess. I don't really understand all that business stuff."

Natsu watched her for a second, "Why'd you have to get all dressed up like that?"

"It was a pretty formal meeting, I guess. Everyone was dressed nicely."

"Do you like dressing up?"

She glanced at him, "That's a weird question."

He shrugged, "Well it's just… I was thinkin' that if you _did_, then this weekend we could do something fancier and get dressed up."

She smiled, heart melting. "You'd do that?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I'm not really into it. But if that's what you wanna do…"

She shook her head, "We don't have to get dressed up. I'm fine with doing whatever."

"Whatever, huh?"

"That's right," she brushed her hair over her ear, watching Happy as he lay on his side with his front paw under her dresser, reaching for the hair tie he accidentally pushed under it. "It doesn't really matter what we do, don't you think? So long as we have a good time together, right?"

Natsu jumped to his feet and grabbed her wrist, yanking her off of the bed. He started pulling her across the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stumbling after him.

"Happy, c'mon," he called to the cat as he walked out to the balcony. Without hesitation, he scooped Lucy up into his arms and vaulted over the railing.

She slapped her hands over her mouth to hold in her scream as they dropped to the grass down below. Natsu landed gracefully in a crouch and then straightened. Lucy pulled her hands away from her mouth and glared up at him.

"A normal person would be on the ground crying with broken ankles right now, you know that?"

He grinned down at her. Happy dropped from the balcony and landed on his shoulders, letting out a meow as he burrowed into the scarf around his neck and peeked over the hem at the blonde.

"Aren't you glad I'm not normal?" Natsu asked with a cocked eyebrow.

She smiled, "Maybe a little bit."

"Good!" he sprinted across the yard.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he jumped on to a stone bench and then over the fence in one fluid motion.

"Does it matter?" he smiled, staring forward as he carried her down the street. "So long as we have a good time together, does it even matter where we go?"

She placed her arms around his neck, careful not to bump Happy in his scarf. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I suppose not," she whispered.

* * *

"Here," Natsu handed Lucy a fishing pole and then sat beside her on the grassy bank overlooking the lake.

She took the pole in surprise, "Where did you get this?"

"It's such a hassle carrying it back and forth," he said. "So I just hide it in a log for safe keeping."

She giggled as he produced a tackle box from behind him and held it in his lap. He popped it open and grabbed a white foam cup. "Here," he offered it to her.

"What is it?" she took it unsurely.

"Your bait."

"Like little pink marshmallows or corn?" she leaned the pole against her shoulder and popped the lid of the cup off. She stared down into dirt.

"Nope," he said. "Worms."

She calmly handed the cup back over to him. "No thank you."

"C'mon!" he pushed them back towards her. "Worms work best!"

She frowned and pushed them away, "I don't want to put a worm on a hook! That's gross!"

"Sheesh," he took the cup and stuck a finger down into the dirt. "Who would've thought you'd be such a baby, eh Lucy?"

"Shut your mouth!"

He grinned and lifted his hand, slimy, squirming worm dangling from his fingers.

"Look Lucy," he held it out.

She squealed and scooted away from him. "Don't! Jerk!"

He laughed evilly, "What's wrong?" he brought it closer to her face.

"Touch me with that thing and I'm hitting you in the nuts with this fishing pole!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Oh fine. Give me the hook. I'll show you how to put the worm on."

"I don't want to learn! Just do it yourself!" she grabbed the hook and thrust it at him.

"Yeah, yeah, pay attention."

She looked away as he baited the hook with the worm. She stared out at the reflection of the moon and stars in the calm water.

"Natsu, do fish even eat this late at night?" she wondered.

"If they're anything like me, then they're always up and ready for some food!" he finished his task and released the wire. "Alright! You're all set!"

"Okay…" she held the pole up unsurely.

Natsu watched her for a few seconds before sputtering with laughter.

"Whaaaaat?" she whined.

"You're holding it backwards, Lucy!" He reached out and turned the pole around. "There. The reel should be underneath, see?"

"O-oh…" she blushed. "I… I knew that." She whipped the rod behind her and then threw it forward. The line flipped and came flying back in her direction. She shrieked and dodged the swinging worm.

Natsu was on his side laughing.

"This stupid thing is broken!" Lucy shouted, tossing the pole to the side.

Natsu sat up, wiping his eyes, "Jeez Lucy, haven't you ever gone fishing before?"

She glanced away, "Well… I've seen people fishing in movies and stuff… but… no. Not really. I haven't."

"Are you for _real_?" Natsu gaped at her.

"What?" she glared at him. "I've never gone fishing before! Is that so freakin' weird?"

"Yeah! It's totally weird! You're such a weirdo Lucy!"

She huffed and gazed out at the water once more. "Well… I… I grew up in a different world than you, Natsu. This… isn't the kind of thing we did."

"Then what _did _you do?"

She didn't answer.

He pursed his lips and then turned his eyes to the lake. "Me and Dad used to go fishing every weekend. This was our favorite spot." He patted the grass between them. "I loved it. Even if we didn't catch anything all day, I liked just getting to sit with him and talk. Or not," he smiled. "We could just sit quietly for hours and not feel bored. Sometimes you just need to slow down and just… _exist_ you know?"

Lucy looked over at him.

He grinned at her, "'Cause sometimes, just existing is hard enough."

She swallowed and glanced down at the pole. She lifted it and blinked up at him shyly, "Will you teach me how to fish?"

"Yeah!" he brightened. He crawled back on the bank and then positioned himself behind her, spreading out his legs on either side of hers.

Heat stampeded across Lucy's face as he leaned close, putting his arms around hers and covering her hands with his. She gulped and tried to still her thundering heart.

"Alright," he said, lips close to her ear. "This is how you do it," he guided her hands. "You want to use your left hand to hold the line still because you're gonna release the bail. And then once it's released, you bring it gently behind you, careful not to hook it in any trees. Then… when you flick it forward, you let go of the line with your left hand and let it fly, okay?"

"Uh… Hmhm," her hands were shaking. Scratch that. Her entire body was shaking.

"Ready?" his breath feathered her ear and the side of her throat, sending chills rippling down her spine.

She gave a small nod, not trusting her voice.

"Okay, here we go," they flicked the pole forward, sending it soaring. The hook plopped down into the center of the lake, bobber bouncing on the surface of the water.

Lucy blinked at it for a few seconds.

"Not bad," Natsu said, dropping his arms from hers, much to her disappointment. "It's easy, right?"

She cleared her throat and nodded.

"Lucy, you cold?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him. He was staring shamelessly down at her exposed right thigh, which was riddled with goosebumps. She tugged at the hem of her bathrobe.

"It's not so bad," she said. "It's a warm night. Although I wish you would've let me put real clothes on before dragging me out here."

Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. Her eyes went wide as he scooted closer until their bodies were melded together and his warmth spread over her like a wave. He pressed the insides of his thighs against hers and it took all of her willpower to keep away a violent nosebleed.

"Sorry," Natsu's breath tickled her ear. "I wasn't really thinking."

_Keep it together, Luce_, she gulped, squeezing the fishing pole tightly to ward off the trembling. "It's… it's okay…"

Long minutes of silence stretched by. Lucy couldn't concentrate on anything other than the feeling of Natsu's warm, solid body against hers. Her mind was reeling.

_It's not that I mind_, she thought, inner voice breathless. _It's definitely romantic enough. It would be beautiful, actually. But… cold and open. Not to mention kind of unsanitary… Damn it. If I could act normally I could get this back to his house without anything big happening! Then… in a warm, clean environment… we could really let loose…_

"Reel it in, Lucy."

She flinched at the sudden voice at her ear.

"H-huh?" What was he talking about? Her primal urges? He wants her to reel them in? But then—

"The line," he nudged her arm. "You're not getting any bites right there. Reel it in and then recast it."

"O-oh…" Natsu's arms loosened around her enough that she could sit up to reel the line in. Once it was back to her, she noticed the bare hook. "Natsu," she grabbed the dripping line and held it up. "The worm is gone!"

"Oh yeah?" he leaned forward. "Hm… maybe you were getting bites. Were you paying attention?"

"I—" she blushed. "Well… I told you I've never been fishing before. I don't know what to look for!"

He chuckled and reached over to where the worms sat. "When the fish bite, there should be tugging on the line. That's when you reel in. Unless they're tricky fish and are eating the worm off from around the hook, which looks like what happened here."

"Maybe you just did a shitty job putting the worm on and it fell off," Lucy said drily.

"Okay, your turn then!" he pulled a worm out and dangled it in front of her face.

"No way!" she pressed back against his chest. "You do it!"

"But you were just saying how shitty of a job I did! If you want something done right, you do it yourself, right?"

"Nnnngh…" Lucy bit her lip. "Oh fine!" she reached out and took the slimy creature from him, making a face. "Ewwww…"

Natsu laughed, "Jeez Lucy. I never knew you were such a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" she pouted. "I'm just not used to impaling living creatures on hooks is all! Is that so weird?"

"Yep! You sure are a weirdo, Lucy."

She elbowed him. "Shut it."

He held the pole steady for her as she brought the hook closer to the squirming worm in her fingers. She gulped.

"It's not gonna hurt it, is it?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Shut it!"

He laughed. "It's a worm! It doesn't feel pain! Besides, you're about to feed it to fish anyway! What does it matter?"

"It's just hard for me, okay?"

"Okay, okay…" he rested his chin on her shoulder. "It don't feel pain. Worms can get cut in half and will just grow back."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well… that doesn't make me feel any better about doing this," she admitted.

"Okay. Well did you know that the biggest worm ever discovered was over seven meters long?"

"EW! No way! You're lying. How is that possible?"

"It's true! My dad told me that! He said he saw a show on it on TV. And not just that, worms in different countries are normally at least two to three meters long. And are really thick, like thicker than your bullwhip."

"_EW_!"

"Yeah. So if you don't want that fucker to get that big, I suggest you impale its ass on that hook."

Lucy didn't hesitate. She slid the worm on the hook and then released the line, shaking her hands out as chills raced down her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Ugh! I'll never get the image of a giant seven meter worm out of my head! I'm gonna have nightmares now!"

Natsu trailed the tips of his fingers up her arm, underneath the sleeve of the bathrobe.

She screamed and swatted him away, earning a bout of laughter from him.

"Stop it!" she punched him in the thigh.

"Gah!" he convulsed under the attack. He straightened again, "Dang, Lucy. You got one helluva punch, you know that?"

"Keep teasing me and I'll give you one helluva punch where it counts."

"Okay, okay," he cast the line into the lake again as she leaned over the side of the bank and splashed her hands into the water to wash the memory of the worm away from her fingers. She sat back again and he offered the pole to her.

She took it with a sigh, "Alright. Here we go." She leaned back into his chest gratefully and he squeezed her around the waist. "We gotta catch us a Natsu fish, swimmin' around lookin' for an easy meal in the middle of the night."

"Mmm, don't make me hungry."

She smiled. "Well, if I catch a fish, you can eat it."

"Happy will probably want to fight me for it."

She giggled, "Oh yeah," she glanced over to where the cat slumbered in the tall grass. "Okay, if I catch two fish, you can have one of them."

"Deal."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder, smiling softly. Her body and mind were quiet. Her soul was content.

_This_, she decided, eyes sliding shut. _This is what I want_.

A few minutes passed and Lucy was dozing off when her pole was nearly wrenched from her hands. She gasped, straightening away from Natsu. The pole was tugging at her grip, the bobber was dancing on the surface of the water.

"N-Natsu, I think I got one!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Reel it in!" he moved her hands to the reel handle. "Go on!"

She started reeling as fast as she could. The line grew shorter and shorter until she could see it. A writhing silver flash at the end of the wire.

"I got one! I got one! I got one!" she squealed, sitting up on her knees, pulling out of Natsu's arms.

Happy was at her side in an instant, meowing, reaching a paw out expectantly.

"Your dinner's coming, Happy!" Lucy yanked on the pole, reeling it the rest of the way in. A fish burst from the water and she screamed in delight. "LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT! NATSU, DO YOU SEE IT? I CAUGHT A FISH! I ACTUALLY CAUGHT ONE!"

"I see it," he grinned.

Lucy sat up on her knees and reached out. Natsu took the pole from her as she went for her prize. She wrapped a hand around the fish and brought it closer. It flapped in her grasp, sending lake water flying everywhere.

"It's a Natsu fish," she said as she pulled the hook from its mouth. "Swimmin' around lookin' for an easy meal." She giggled, "And now he _is _an easy meal for a certain blue kitty cat." She turned and held the wriggling fish up. "Hey Happy, you want thi—"

The cat had the fish out of her hands before she could even finish asking. He dragged his dinner off into the grass and hunkered down to feast.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a look and laughed.

"Jeez!" Lucy rinsed her hands in the lake water. "Don't you feed that poor cat, Natsu?"

"I do! He's a fatty!"

Lucy opened the worm cup again and fished another out. She quickly baited the hook with it and then rinsed her hands once more, turning and putting her back to Natsu's chest, taking the pole from his hands. She leaned into him comfortably and cast the line.

Natsu smiled, "You sure are gettin' the hang of this, aren't ya?"

"I love fishing!"

His smile stretched into a grin and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Then let's do it every weekend, okay?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Oh shit."

Lucy's head popped up from the pile of grass she had made her pillow the night before.

"Oh fucking shit." She scrambled into a sitting position and looked around quickly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Natsu rolled over from his spot next to her, "D'you say somethin' Lucy?" he murmured sleepily, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Lucy grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him violently. "WAKE UP! NATSU YOU DAMNED IDIOT!"

His eyes popped open, "Wh-what's wrong?" he sat up, head jerking left and right. "What's happening?"

Lucy sat back, holding her head in her hands.

"Wow, the sun's up already?"

"I gotta get back home, Natsu!" Lucy climbed to her feet, swiping at the dirt that stuck to her legs. Her white bathrobe had grass stains all over it and she was an absolute mess. "What time is it?" she patted her pockets. "Oh shit! I left my phone at home! Oh God no!" she whirled towards the lake and stared at it in terror.

Natsu stood beside her, scratching his pink hair, "It's probably not that late. I bet we could still make it to school."

She turned to him and wrapped her fists in the front of his shirt, yanking him close.

"I don't think you understand," she hissed. "Natsu… I don't live alone. In fact, I live in a house of incredibly overprotective men that sleep with guns under their pillows. If they find out I'm gone…" she dropped him and stepped back, clutching her hair.

"Guns?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh God," she whispered. "They're going to call my phone first. And when they realize it's still in my room? Oh no… in the past, I _never_ ran away without taking my phone. They're going to think something terrible happened to me. They're going to think I've been kidnapped or murdered or sold into the sex trade… Natsu!" she turned back to him. "I GOTTA GET HOME RIGHT NOW BEFORE ANYONE NOTICES I'M GONE!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Natsu grabbed his fishing pole and tackle box from the grass. He ran off and stored it in his usual log and then returned to her. "Come on, Happy," he called to the cat as he cleaned a paw absently at their feet. Natsu took Lucy's hand and pulled her quickly through the trees towards town once more.

"Time to put these legs to work!"

* * *

"I'm so embarrassed," Lucy covered her face as Natsu pulled her down the sidewalk, earning stares from the neighbors as they noticed the dirty, scantily clad, young girl walking hand and hand with the strange pink haired boy in a scarf. "I just know what everyone is thinking!"

"What are they thinking?" He glanced down at her curiously, head cocked to the side.

"Stupid!" she blushed. "They're probably thinking we snuck off to… you know…"

"Fish?"

"No!" she glared up at him. "To… to _have sex_!"

His eyes widened as he stared down at her. Soft pink tinted his cheeks and he looked forward again, "O-oh… they are?"

_Ungh_, Lucy clutched her heart. His cuteness had shot her straight through the chest.

He blinked, "Is that a normal thing to think?"

"Well, it's a little _abnormal _to sneak out to go fishing in the middle of the night, don't you think?"

"Is it?"

"Yeah! Most teenagers sneak out to go do something illegal, like drink and party."

"And have sex."

"Y-yes. And that too."

"Hm."

They were approaching Lucy's house. She gulped.

"If they're awake then Loke and Scorpio might be out smoking on the porch," she whispered, sliding in closer to his side.

"We'll go the back way then," he pushed her into the yard of the house next to hers.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, jerking her head left and right. "If we're caught then—"

"It's okay," he said, pulling her over the grass to the fence that separated the two yards. "The guy that lives here works nights and doesn't wake up until the afternoon."

He stood next to the fence and released her hand. He pulled himself up and peered over the top. Lucy waited, fidgeting nervously. She couldn't hear any distressed bellowing coming from her house, so there was the strong possibility that Jude hadn't noticed her disappearance yet.

"Okay, coast is clear," Natsu climbed up onto the fence and then turned back to her, holding his hands out.

She took them and he lifted her easily. She balanced on top of the fence as he dropped down to the other side and then opened his arms. She jumped and he caught her, holding her for only a second before putting her down. They snuck across the yard, watching the house suspiciously.

Under her room, Natsu clasped his hands and offered them to Lucy. She put a foot on them and he pushed up, lifting her to the balcony smoothly. She grabbed the wood and pulled herself up and over the railing. Once there, she turned and looked down at him. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape.

"What's your problem?" she whispered, brows knitting together.

"So that's how they work," he whispered.

"What?"

"Those panties. Remember when I asked how—"

"_GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU_!" she flipped him off.

He grinned and winked before turning and bolting across the yard. She watched until he disappeared over the fence to the neighbor's yard before letting out a great sigh of relief. She opened the sliding door to her room and walked inside.

"Okay, you asked for it. I'm coming in!" a voice called half a second before the door to her room opened and Leo, Scorpio, and Sagittarius walked inside.

Lucy froze, eyes growing wide.

The three men stared at her for long seconds before Leo said, "What the fuck?"

Scorpio's mouth stretched wide in a grin, "Alright! Lucy snuck out last night!"

She glanced down at her filthy, grass stained robe and tugged on the hem, "N-no…"

Leo closed the door behind them and they rushed over to her.

All three men's faces were bright.

"Where did you go?" Leo asked excitedly. "Was there a party or… no… you wouldn't be dressed like that for a party…"

"Did you go meet up with Natsu-san?" Sagittarius asked.

The two other men glanced at him and then back to Lucy.

"Natsu?" Leo cocked an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

Lucy's cheeks blazed and she pushed them away, "Leave me alone! I didn't go anywhere! I was here all night, that's final!" She grabbed her school uniform and went into the bathroom. She changed quickly and then went back into the room. The three men were still there.

"Don't you guys have like, _jobs _to do?"

Leo took her arms and moved her to the bed. He sat her down and then the three men crowded around.

"Tell us."

She glared up at him, "You can't tell me what to do."

He smirked and leaned close, "Maybe I should tell Jude that his daughter snuck out with a boy last night then?"

"You trying to blackmail me?" she cocked an eyebrow, slow smile spreading over her mouth. "That's cute. You can tell him anything you want. I've done worse."

Leo looked to Sagittarius, "Natsu, was it? I'm sure Jude would love to look into this _friend _of hers—"

"Yes, they are quite close, as far as I can tell. They seemed to have a great time at the festival together. The way they chased one another down the beach and started tickle fights…"

"Alright stop!" she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked away. "What do you want to know?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Scorpio asked.

"No! He's just a friend!" her cheeks blazed.

The three men exchanged a look.

"But you want him to be more, right?" Leo prodded.

She huffed, "As if. He's an idiot."

"So was the other one. Oh what was his name… the good looking one that was full of himself…"

"STOP!" she shrieked, slapping her hands over his mouth.

"Oh yeah!" Scorpio rubbed his chin. "I remember him. Quite the fling you had with that boy. There was even that time that ol' Cap caught you two—"

"I LIKE HIM, OKAY?" Lucy roared. She looked away, cheeks aflame. "I like him a lot. He's sweet, funny, handsome, and he makes me feel good about myself." She tugged on the hem of her plaited skirt. "He's so full of life and fire and he gets me into ridiculous situations but it makes me feel alive." She gulped.

Leo straightened.

"He makes me forget," she whispered. "He makes me have fun and he makes me forget. There. Now you know. Are you satisfied?"

"You need to tell Jude."

Lucy glared up at him, "Never."

"If you don't tell him, I will."

She stood and grabbed the lapel of his suit jacket, "It doesn't matter what you tell him. It's too _late_ for me."

"How can you say that?" he grabbed the lapel of her blazer, meeting her glare for glare. "You sound like a woman on death row!"

"I might as well be!"

"_You don't have to be_!"

"YES I DO!" she shoved him away. "I made my decision! I gave my word that I would do this, and I _never go back on a promise_!"

"THIS IS ONE PROMISE YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE MADE!" Leo bellowed.

Scorpio and Sagittarius fell back from the fight.

"I promised!" she balled her hands into fists. "I promised that I would do whatever it took to carry this family on!"

"Even sacrificing your own future?" Leo's voice rose to match hers.

"YES!"

Leo grabbed her chin and glowered down at her, eyes burning on the other side of his sunglasses, "Your ignorance will be the _death _of this family."

Lucy gulped, pain ricocheting down to her stomach. Tears stung her eyes, but she held them back.

His face softened, "It doesn't matter to us." His voice gentled, "It doesn't matter how powerful or successful we are. Don't you see that? We're going to be family regardless of our strength or name." He reached up and smoothed his hand over her hair, "It's not wrong to choose happiness. We'll support you, no matter what."

She took his hand and pushed it away.

"I've already made my decision. It doesn't matter what you say to me now."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay NaLu fluff! Am I right? Of course I am, I'm a doctor! Okay no I'm not. Although I'll have you know that I do indeed own a box of bandaids. Hmhm. I guess you could say I'm pretty well prepared.**

**Zombie apocalypse, come at me.**

**Dang, so I wrote this pretty quick. I guess staying up until 3-4 AM is just what I need to do in order to be a proliferant writer. (Is that the correct usage of that word? I'm too lazy to look it up. Oh well.)**

**But now I'm really behind on my chores. Woops. I guess that's how I'll spend the rest of my day. Here I come, laundry and dirty dishes! *ends up watching youtube and eating cookies all day instead* You know... probably. Just planning ahead.**

**So one time, I was sitting on the couch right in front of a window, which was open because it was a nice night and the breeze felt good. Breufe was already over at our house, playing Hyrule Warriors with the MOTH and I was writing. As I was sitting there, I heard footsteps outside the window which stopped just as they were passing. Then Picole, adopting a very... Asian sounding accent said, "Do you have boyfran?" and then walked away.**

**Okay, lemme see if I have a song for you guys... Oh yeah! **

**"Free Life" by Dan Wilson. :)**

**Welp, that's all for today! Off to eat cookies- errr.. I mean clean? Heh. Yeah right. Love you guys so much! Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me! I hope you like the chapter! I'll see you later! ONWARD!**

**Love-Moo**


	16. Chapter 16

Ball Buster

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Natsu stared at Lucy as she squeezed the trigger to the plastic gun and mowed down a line of zombies as they tottered across the screen. He didn't even need to shoot a single virtual bullet from his identical plastic gun the entire game as Lucy massacred the enemy with roars of triumph.

They replaced their guns at the end of the game and Lucy turned to him, wiping at the sweat that lined her brow.

"Maybe you're spending too much time with Erza," Natsu said as they turned and walked across the arcade.

"Hm? Why do you say that?"

"No reason… oh! Hey let's do this one!" he ran up to two machines next to each other.

"Motorcycles, huh?" she joined him and climbed on top of the one on the left, flipping her skirt out.

"This'll be awesome!" he climbed onto his and swiped his player's card. "Get ready to get your ass handed to you, Lucy!"

"Sure, dream on," she swiped hers and they pressed start. Past the customization screens, they faced the starting line, revving their engines in anticipation.

Thirty seconds later, Natsu was slumped over his machine, face green.

"I'm gonna spew," he moaned.

"I should've seen this comin'," Lucy muttered as she raced the computers over the track, leaning the motorcycle side to side to make the sharp turns. "C'mon, Natsu!" she nudged him with her foot. "It's not even a real vehicle!"

"Tell that to my stomach," he squeezed his lips tight. "Oh shiiiiiit…"

She laughed.

Once the game was over, she draped Natsu's arms over her shoulders and pulled him from the motorcycle, earning stares from the others crowding the busy arcade.

"C'mon Natsu," she said, blushing when a pair of teenage boys grinned and nodded knowingly at her, throwing winks and vulgar hand movements her way. "If you don't start walking by yourself, we're never gonna make it to that buffet you were so excited about."

"I think I'm feelin' better," he struggled to get his feet under him. "Yep. Feelin' much better. Food? Where is it? Where?"

She laughed and released him as he regained some of his strength, holding his head with one hand as he glanced around the arcade.

"Think we've gotten our money's worth here?" Lucy held up her game card.

He took it from her and slid into his pocket, "These babies are good until midnight, so if we want to play more after eating we can come back! C'mon, I'm starving!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit of the arcade. They emerged out into the mall on the other side.

Natsu had been doing that a lot recently. Holding her hand in public. Lucy received endless teasing about it from the others at school, but she didn't mind. A soft smile settled on her face and warmth spread through her chest. Even if it was just a misunderstanding… she didn't mind other people thinking she and Natsu were a couple.

A group of middle aged women passed them and they all smiled sweetly when they caught sight of Lucy and the boy eagerly tugging her along, excitement written all over his face.

"_Cute_," one of the ladies whispered to another.

Lucy's chest swelled and she squeezed Natsu's hand, moving closer to his side proudly.

Natsu glanced down at her and gave her his best smile, "This is fun!"

She smiled back up at him, "Yeah!"

"What are you gonna eat when we get there?" he asked. "I think I wanna try everything!"

"Everything? That's too much!"

"But they have food from every continent! I've never had food from every continent! I wonder if they have weird stuff like deep fried lizards!"

"Ew! Why would you want to eat stuff like that?"

"Why not? It sounds good to me!"

Lucy laughed, "I think I'll stick to stuff I've heard of. Maybe some spaghetti."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Ugh, you're so boring, Lucy!"

"I know what I like! What's wrong with that?"

"Boooooring!"

"Shut it!" she smacked the back of his head with her free hand.

"C'mon, hurry it up, Lucy. I'm starving here!" Natsu tugged her and they rushed through the mall.

* * *

"Is that the one?"

"Hmhm."

"How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? She looks just like the mom."

"Alright… so what do we do now? Should we grab her?"

"Nah… she's got a guy with her right now. I don't want to make a scene."

"So we'll wait until she's alone then?"

"Hmm…" he narrowed his eyes and watched as the blonde girl raised her right hand to smack the back of the head of the pink haired boy she walked with. The pink tattoo on her hand drew his attention. It matched almost perfectly with the hair of her partner. But that wasn't what put a grin on his face.

"Fairy Tail, huh?" he said. He turned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "_Gihi_, I just thought of a good idea."

* * *

"I can't believe you got spaghetti. _Again_."

Lucy rolled her eyes as they walked back through the mall. "Back off of my spaghetti."

"You shoulda tried the crickets, Lucy. They were weird as fuck."

"Weird huh?" she cocked an eyebrow. "Then why'd you eat an entire plate of them?"

"Duh, they were covered in chocolate. How could I _not _eat an entire plate of them?"

She made a face, "You're so gross. Keep eating weird crap like that and no girl is ever going to want to kiss you!"

"Kiss me?" he glanced down at her in surprise.

"Yeah. Oh God, please tell me you know what kissing is…"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I know what kissing is. I'm not an idiot."

"Debatable."

"I was just thinking, why would I want someone to want to kiss me anyway?"

She stared up at him, "You're kidding, right?"

He shrugged, still looking down at her curiously. "Is it really that important? To want to be kissed?"

She gaped, "You don't want to be kissed?"

"I never really thought about it."

She looked forward, shocked.

"Do _you _want to be kissed?"

"Well yeah! Kissing is wonderful!"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Lucy's eyes popped wide and she moved away from him, "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! NO! No, oh my God. No. Jesus, Natsu… _No_."

He cocked an eyebrow, "But you just said you want to be kissed."

"You can't just kiss for no reason!" she glared at him. "It's important who and why you kiss!"

"It is?"

"Oh my God Natsu you can't be this dumb."

He shrugged, "Igneel never talked to me about this stuff."

"Who's Igneel?"

"My dad."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why did you call him Igneel instead of Dad?"

"Because that's his name?" he gave her a _duh_ look.

She shook her head and sighed, "Never mind…"

"Have you ever kissed someone before, Lucy?"

Her face caught fire, "THAT'S ENOUGH KISSING TALK! DO YOU WANT TO GO BOWLING? ME TOO, OKAY LET'S GO!" she ran off through the mall.

He watched her go for a second, confusion running rampant in his mind.

After a moment he reached up and touched his lips absently, "Hm."

Up ahead, Lucy tripped and slammed to the ground, skirt flying up and displaying her lacy red panties to the world. An elderly couple stopped and offered her their help, but she sat up hurriedly, waving them off frantically, face as red as her underwear.

He grinned and jogged after her. _Kissing, huh? Maybe I'll try it out someday._

* * *

"Lucy sure has been missing a lot of school lately, hasn't she?" Gray said to Erza one day during specialty training.

"Yes…" the redhead watched as Lucy knocked soda cans off of the bleachers with her whip. "She's been quite distant too."

"Not just her," he mused, glancing towards the pyromaniac flipping a burning hula hoop in the air effortlessly.

Erza sighed, "Perhaps they had a fight?"

"I don't think so. I think there's something deeper going on," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But what?"

"I don't know. But I don't like it. I have a bad feeling that it's going to be more trouble for us in the long run."

* * *

"Lu-Lu!" Dan threw his arms around the blonde and lifted her off of the ground in a bone crushing hug. Enticing twitching scowls from all three of Lucy's suited companions.

"If he gets any friendlier," Leo muttered to Taurus, "I'm gonna twist his fucking balls off and put an end to the family line for good."

"Then Lucy wouldn't have to marry the bastard," Taurus crossed his arms over his chest.

"You've got my permission," Scorpio turned slightly and took a gulp from the flask in his jacket.

Dan released Lucy after much coercion on her part, (aka, writhing and complaining) and they walked slowly across the gardens, chaperones following not far behind.

"How are Lu-tan's studies going?" Dan asked, eyes bright.

"Err… fine. Why do you ask?"

"I heard that Lulu-chama goes to public school. Dad was a little concerned about that, but I think it's splendid! I know my Sweetie Lu is smart and will not lose any precious brain cells for enrolling in public education!"

"Huh…" Lucy held back the urge to smack the imbecile upside the head.

"The babies Lu-Lu-bird and I make will be the smartest, and most attractive, children in all of the world!" he put an arm around her shoulders and gazed out across the gardens, eyes twinkling.

Leo turned to Taurus, "If he makes one more ridiculous nickname for her, I'm gonna slice his fucking dick off and—"

"Luli-cakes, would you like to go horseback riding?"

Leo's eye twitched erratically and he reached for the gun where it was holstered at his belt. Scorpio grabbed his hand.

"Dan," Lucy turned towards him, "Have you ever gone to a buffet?"

"Hm? Well… Dad has hosted many parties with the best of chefs travelling far and wide across the continent to create a wonderful medley of fine cuisine—"

"Have you ever had chocolate covered crickets?"

"Eh? No, certainly not. Is there such a thing? Is it a delicacy in some distant land?"

"Hm. Have you ever gone fishing?"

"Some of the servants used a harpoon to go whaling while I was out on the yacht one summer—"

"Dan, what do you plan to teach our children about morals and values of the real world?"

Scorpio took another drink from his flask, "Here it is," he muttered. "The Big Boss's famous ball buster."

Leo and Taurus chuckled evilly.

"Err…" Dan scratched the back of his head, "I will teach them that… first and foremost a man must find a woman to love—"

"And your daughters? Will you have nothing to teach them?"

"Uhm… well Sweetie Pie… I figured that would be up to the mother to—"

"So you're saying that our daughters do not need a paternal presence in their lives? Were you robbed of a maternal presence in yours because you were born with a dick?"

"I uh—"

"Do you know how female anatomy works, Dan? Do you know what the menstrual cycle is?"

"Whoa!" he held up his hands, "I don't really understand why we are talking—"

"Hypothetical situation," Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm away on business. Our daughter wakes up one morning with her first period and no idea what to do about it. What do you do?"

"I'll call the maid."

"All our maids are men. I have no desire for a woman trying to take over my duty as woman of the house."

"There's the ones in your rank… Virgo and Aqua—"

"My two best subordinates? You think I'll leave the house without them by my side?" she scoffed.

Dan blanched, "Uh… Lu-Lu… is it really necessary to talk about—"

"Hypothetical situation," she interrupted, "I die during childbirth. Do you remarry?"

"Well our children need a mother…"

"And what of my family?" she took a step closer, voice hardening. "My men," she gestured at the chaperones. "You would demand they call a new woman their mistress after my untimely demise? What if they wanted to leave upon my death?"

"I—"

"Hypothetical situation, we live together as a married couple for years before you realize I don't and never have loved you. What do you do?"

The gardens fell silent.

Leo and the others winced at the ball busting finishing move.

Dan blinked down at her for a few seconds, "This question is impossible to answer." He smiled brightly, "Of course my Lu-Lu-tan loves me!" he laughed and turned, heading back towards the mansion. "Wow, I am suddenly parched! Shall we have tea in the lounge, Dear?"

Scorpio finished off the contents of his flask and sighed.

"Never met someone so dense," Leo muttered.

"Moo," Taurus agreed. "Not even the Big Boss's ball buster could crush his annoying spirit."

All three turned to stare at Lucy. Her back was to them as she gazed out over the gardens towards the wall and the mountains on the other side.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?"

Natsu yawned and rolled over to give her room as she climbed into bed next to him.

"Go ahead," he murmured.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

He peeled his eyes open and blinked at Lucy as she lay on her side and peered up at him in the darkness.

"Sure," he replied. "When I'm home by myself… and the whole house is quiet… I get pretty lonely I guess."

"What about when you're around other people?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever felt lonely even when you weren't alone?"

Natsu draped his arm over her waist, "No. Not really. Everyone I surround myself with is my friend. I've never felt lonely when I was with my friends."

Lucy was silent.

"Why do you ask?"

She closed her eyes, "No reason."

Long minutes ticked by and Natsu was falling back asleep when she spoke again.

"I get lonely when I'm with my dad."

He stared down at her. Her eyes opened again and she stared at his exposed collarbone.

"It's not because I don't love him," she whispered. "I just… whenever I'm around him, I think about my mom. And then I start thinking about how much I miss her. It's a lonely feeling. I know it's not fair to Dad, but I don't want to be around him because I don't want to miss Mom. Is that terrible of me?"

He thought for a moment.

"Yeah."

That wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'd give anything to spend more time with my dad," Natsu's voice was soft. "If you love someone… you should be with him, right? Avoiding him isn't fair. Not only to him, but to yourself too. And your mom, who I bet wishes she could spend more time with him too."

Lucy gulped. Silence spread over the air once more.

A few minutes later, Natsu rolled onto his back and yawned. He glanced across the room and noticed the sliding door of the balcony was open.

"Lucy…"

"Hm?"

"You do know I live alone, right?"

"Yeah."

"That means you can use the front door."

"Oh…"

He looked at her. Her brown eyes were wide, expectant, staring him down intensely.

"What?"

"I shouldn't ask."

"Why not?"

"It's not my place."

"Then why are you giving me that look?"

"No… I can't ask."

"Alright…" he frowned.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You doing anything this weekend?"

"I'm going to visit my dad."

Lucy froze, "O-oh…" _Perfect! _She bit her lip. _But… how do I get him to invite me along?_ The curiosity was burning inside of her. For weeks now she had been wanting to ask Natsu how his dad had died. And now he was going to visit his grave? What better opportunity than this to get him to spill the beans about his past? For being an open book, Natsu was too mysterious for her liking.

"You wanna come?"

_YES!_ Triumph reigned through her body. _That was easy_!

"Is it okay?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. I've never taken anybody with me before. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

She smiled, "Okay. I'll go."

* * *

Lucy walked beside Natsu down the sidewalk, peeking up at him secretly. He didn't seem especially bothered by the fact that they were on their way to visit his father's grave. Whenever Lucy visited her mother's grave, sadness overwhelmed and controlled her. No matter how many years passed, she always ended up in tears when she went to speak with her best friend.

She cleared her throat, clasping her hands behind her back. She had worn a simple light grey dress and a pair of knee high black boots over white thigh highs.

"So," she said, staring up at Natsu.

He glanced down at her, eyebrows raised.

"Should we… buy some flowers or something? For your dad?"

He grinned, "Dad doesn't really care for flowers. So I got him this!" he pulled a candy bar from his pocket. "It's his favorite!"

She looked away to hide the tears that formed in her eyes. _Bringing him his favorite food… I can relate_. She wiped the corners of her eyes as Natsu watched her curiously.

She turned forward once more, clearing her throat.

"How much longer until we get there?" she wondered, glancing around. They were in near the outskirts of the city. She didn't know of any cemeteries on this side of Fiore… Unless… Lucy gulped. _Unless Natsu made his own grave for his father, in a private place that they shared and that other people wouldn't be able to see…_

She turned away to hide her tears again.

"Yeah we're almost there," he said, ignoring her strange behavior. "It's just up ahead, actually."

Lucy peered forward. "Really? Where?"

"Here!" Natsu stopped in front of a large concrete building.

Lucy gaped up at it. "N-Natsu…"

"Hm?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I-isn't your dad… dead?"

"_Dead_?" Natsu stared at her in shock. "No way!" he grinned and jerked his thumb at the concrete building which had the words _New Fiore Penitentiary _painted above the door. "My dad's in prison!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Because.**

**So I'm getting a tattoo today... I guess? My sister just texted me last night and said, "I'm coming to town tomorrow. Make sure you're awake by ten because we are getting tattoos at eleven." And I was like, "Okay."**

**I'm really not surprised. My sister has always been spontaneous and outrageous. I'm not opposed to getting tattoos. In fact, I think they're awesome and want a lot! I am even planning on getting the Fairy Tail symbol someday! I don't know what she wants us to get... probably something cute and sisterly, all matching and what not. I wonder if I can convince her to get a dragon. :P Or a COW. OMG. A COW GUYS. THAT WOULD BE PERFECT. She'd never go for that though... That's gonna have to be for a different day I guess. *sigh* Hmmm... she's really into butterflies. But... I'm not. I like moths though! Hm. This is a dilemma. I guess we will figure it out. This'll be an adventure...**

**Thanks everyone for the awesome support you've been giving me! I know I say it every chapter, but I really really really really appreciate it! It's gotten to the point where I'm just SO excited to update for you guys! So thank you! Much love to all around. Hope you have a wonderful day! :)**

**ONWARD!**

**Love-Moo**


	17. Chapter 17

Love at First Sight

"Another candy bar, really?" the guard slid the treat through the metal sensor. "Doesn't that dad of yours ever request anything else, Natsu?"

"Well he did ask for a nail file one time but I figured you wouldn't go for that so…" Natsu grinned.

"Wow, I never realized you were that bright," he rolled his eyes. "Alright, step through the arch."

Natsu walked underneath the large metal detector. The lights blared and the guard approached with a handheld sensor. He waved it over the boy as he held his arms out wide. It beeped as it ran over the left pocket of his cargo shorts. The guard frowned and reached into the pocket. He pulled out a red lighter and held it up in front of Natsu's face.

The pink haired hooligan grinned.

"Natsu, what did I say about this?" The guard tossed it onto the counter.

"I forgot it was in there!"

"Hmhm," he didn't look convinced. "Listen, pal. I like seeing you come to visit your old man. But if you don't watch yourself, I have a feeling that I'm gonna find you on the other side of the bars in here."

"Ah, lighten up," he stacked his hands behind his head, unconcerned.

"Sure," he flicked the boy on the forehead and turned towards the blonde that had been standing quietly all the while on the other side of the sensor. "So… who is this?"

"I-I'm Lucy," she stuttered, cheeks flaming.

"Lucy huh?" he walked around the counter and flipped through a book there. "Natsu," he said. "There ain't a Lucy on Igneel's list of guests." He closed the book and leveled the boy with a glare.

"That's because he's never met her before."

"Does he know you are bringing her?"

"Nope!"

"I'm not supposed to let people in that aren't approved by—"

"Ah, it's fine!" Natsu waved his hand. "C'mon! Lucy is my best friend! I want Igneel to meet her!"

The guard sighed and rubbed his temples for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright, go on ahead," he gestured at the sensor.

Lucy walked through unhindered and then the guard tossed the candy bar to Natsu before leading them down a long grey hallway to a door. On the other side was a large cafeteria-like room with round tables and chairs scattered around.

"Take a seat. We'll send him in shortly," the guard turned and left.

Natsu led the way to a table near the center of the room. He sat down and then pulled the chair next to him out for Lucy. She sat and cleared her throat. They were silent for a few minutes before Lucy whirled towards him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him close.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR DAD WAS IN PRISON?_"

He blinked at her in surprise, "I thought I did!"

"Well you didn't!" she pushed him away. "I thought he was dead!"

"Why did you think that? I never said he was dead."

"You said he was _gone_. Everyone knows that when you say that, you mean _dead_!"

"Everyone but me, I guess."

She frowned at him and then looked away. "Why don't I know anything about you?"

"Huh?"

"All this time, you've been prying into my life, giving me a hard time about keeping my secrets… but you've never once told me anything about yourself. Don't you think that's kind of hypocritical?"

He leaned back in his chair, watching her closely, "Well… you never asked."

"Because I understand more than anyone else that people are entitled to their secrecy. Unlike _you_."

He pursed his lips for a few seconds before tossing the candy bar on the table and crossing his arms over his chest, "Alright. How's this."

She glanced over at him.

"During this visit, you can ask Igneel anything you want to know and I won't stop him from answering a single thing."

Lucy considered the offer.

"And in return, you have to tell me all your secrets."

She glared at him.

"It's only fair," he pointed out.

She thought for a few seconds before looking away, "Fine. I accept."

He grinned, "Good."

"Natsu!" a voice called from behind.

The two Fairy Tail students stood and turned. A man in an orange jumpsuit strode across the room and wrapped Natsu up in a hug. Lucy stared at him intently. His wild red hair was a shade darker than Erza's and his bright golden eyes were a shade lighter than Natsu's. His face was both angular and strong and there was a sharp goatee on his pointed chin. He had an X shaped scar on his right cheek and another pale mark crossing over his lips underneath it.

"Ah, look how big my precious little son has gotten," Igneel pulled back and ruffled Natsu's pink hair.

"Shut up! I'm just about as tall as you are!" Natsu swiped at his hands.

The man grinned and Lucy took note of the inhumanly long incisors he shared with his son. "That's what I'm sayin'! Look how big you are!"

"Don't make it seem like you ain't seen me in years," he suggested, matching his grin.

Igneel's yellow eyes traveled over Natsu's shoulder, "Hm? Who's this?" he sniffed the air softly. His right winged eyebrow cocked.

"H-hello!" Lucy's eyes grew wide. "M-my name is Lucy!"

"Aha!" Igneel moved around Natsu and headed for the girl. "Natsu finally found a mate, did he? C'mere then, lemme sniff you."

"Eh?" Lucy squeaked as he pulled her in for a tight hug. Chills ran down her spine as the man tucked his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"Daaaaaaad," Natsu complained.

"Mmmmmm," Igneel sniffed again. "I quite like the smell of your mate, Natsu. You chose wisely."

"She ain't my _mate_," he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's my friend! The one I told you about, remember?"

"Sure I do," he finally pulled back and patted Lucy's head, amused by the violent shade of red her cheeks had turned. "The one with the massive ti—"

"_Daaaaaaaad_!"

"Sit down Lucy," Igneel suggested, taking his own seat at the table. "Tell me about yourself. Your hair is soft, what conditioner do you use?"

"Err…" she sat next to him. "I actually put macadamia oil in once a week and—"

Natsu rolled his eyes and sat in his seat on Lucy's other side.

Igneel watched Lucy closely as she stuttered over her washing routine, tugging on a lock of blonde hair nervously. His golden eyes wandered over her face. A slow smile spread over his lips.

"So you live with your dad, Lucy?" he asked once she was done.

"Eh? Uh… yeah. How did you know that?" she blinked at him in surprise.

"My boy told me," he waved it off and leaned closer. "Tell me about your family. What does your dad do for a living?"

Natsu frowned, staring off across the room. _Had _he told Igneel that? He couldn't remember for some reason.

"Uhm…" Lucy fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well… he… he's… into business… err… uhm…"

"Dad," Natsu interceded. "I promised Lucy she could ask you any questions she wanted and you would answer them."

"Oh yeah?" he cocked an eyebrow. "What for? You doin' a report or something?"

"No…" she gulped. "I'm just… really curious about Natsu's life and he's _terrible _about talking about himself so…"

Igneel nodded knowingly, "He's a damned idiot, don't you think?"

"Hey! Old man, watch your mouth!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright then. Ask away, Lucy," Igneel grinned, snatching up the candy bar from the table and ripping open the wrapper.

"Uhm…" she cleared her throat. "Alright… First of all… what was Natsu's mother like?"

Igneel took a ravenous bite from the chocolate and offered a noncommittal shrug, "Dunno," he admitted. "Never met the woman myself."

"Me neither," Natsu pointed out.

She gaped, "How could you not have ever met his mother? You're his _dad_!"

"Just 'cause I'm his dad don't mean I had anything to do with his birth," he said, chewing loudly.

"It should!"

He shrugged, "Nah. I found his baby ass in a dumpster."

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

"What's that? Want to fight me, boy?"

"Mister Dragneel," Lucy said and he turned his attention back to her.

"Just Igneel is fine."

"Igneel… I'd like to know the story from the very beginning. If… that's okay with you," she clasped her hands in her lap.

He eyed her silently for a few seconds, taking another bite from his candy bar. Finally, he shrugged, "Alright. If you really want to know." He glanced at Natsu, "She's nosy, ain't she?"

"Tell me about it."

"Hey!" Lucy punched the boy in the chest.

"Oomph," he slipped out of his chair and hit the floor.

Igneel laughed boisterously, "HA! I like her though! She's got a fire in her belly!" He finished off his candy bar and then leaned on the table, crumpling up the wrapper as Natsu pulled himself back up onto his seat. "Alright, Lucy, I'll start from the beginning and tell you the whole story." He tossed the candy wrapper and it bounced off of Natsu's forehead. "It's more interesting than what me and the boy _usually_ talk about."

Natsu threw the wrapper right back at him. "You mean my _life_?"

"Yeah! I always get depressed once you start telling me about your shitty grades! Can't believe I raised such an idiot!"

"Back off it Old man! Like you have a right to talk? Look who's in prison!"

"Eh, you got time," Igneel waved him off and then sat back in his chair again. He rubbed his goatee. "Hm… let's see… oh! So," he locked Lucy with his golden stare. "Back before the boy existed, I worked for the fire department."

Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Have you ever heard of the safe haven law?"

"No…"

"It basically says that people are allowed to drop off unwanted babies at a number of _'safe havens' _around the city. The firehouse being one of them. So well… one night I was on duty when I heard this cryin'. I walked outside and there, sittin' on the pavement was this basket. Inside was a baby with a little tuft of bright pink hair and the _loudest_ scream ya ever heard." He rolled his eyes and then grinned. "Second I saw that little bastard I decided he was gonna be mine. Guess you could say it was love at first sight," he winked, enticing a blush from the girl. "The only other thing in the basket was a note. And on the note, a name."

"Natsu," Lucy guessed.

"No. Balthasar. But I said fuck that and tossed it," he scratched the scar on his lip. "Ain't no kid I raise gonna be named Balthasar. I mean… the kid's parents just ditched his pale ass at the fire station in the middle of the night. As if they have any rights to name him? Yeah right," he scoffed.

"I think Balthasar is a cool name," Natsu said, leaning his elbow on the table and propping his cheek up in his palm. "Sounds dangerous."

"Shut it. This is my story, not yours."

"But it's about me—"

"So anyway… I adopted the brat," Igneel turned back to Lucy, who listened patiently. "And you know what?" he grinned. "I don't regret a single second of it."

Lucy smiled softly.

"It wasn't long afterwards that I quit the fire department," he shrugged. "I guess you could say I'd rather _start_ fires than _stop _them."

Lucy glanced at Natsu, "So _that's _where he got it, huh?"

Igneel laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah!"

Natsu grinned.

"Anyway, I got a job burning weeds for a little while. It was awesome, lemme tell ya. Sometimes I got to drive around a four-wheeler with a trailer of fuel and just _torch _everything in my path. Sometimes I even got to wear the pack. Oh man… my most prized possession, that thing," his face ignited with excitement and he leaned forward. "You should see this thing. It's basically a flame thrower. Fits right on your back like a backpack and then you got this long metal rod that you hold and when you pull the trigger?" he made a _whoosh _sound. "Flames _everywhere_," he let out a longing sigh. "I still have it, in fact. It's in the shed in the backyard of the house—"

"What's this got to do with me?" Natsu interrupted. "C'mon, get on with the story, would ya?"

"Sure sure, keep it down. I'm trying to talk here."

Lucy giggled.

"So anyway, Natsu was a huge handful when he was a kid, if you'll believe it," he rolled his eyes. "He tried to fight anything with a pulse, basically. So I decided to homeschool him to try and… slowly introduce him to the idea of _people_. So I guess you could technically say that his shitty grades are my fault," he barked with laughter. "But what was I supposed to do? Enroll him in elementary school just so he could get kicked out for good? Don't think so! I decided to wait until he was more mature and didn't start so many damn fights out of nowhere!"

Lucy sighed and glanced over at the pink haired boy, who looked utterly bored with the conversation. "I think you might have to wait a _million _years before he's that mature," she said.

Natsu grinned, "It's not my fault fighting is fun."

"After a while," Igneel continued, "burning weeds wasn't paying the bills. So I took some…" he wandered off, eyes peering across the room. "Eh… some _side _jobs, you could say. Some… _less than savory _side jobs. Did that for a few years before I dropped out of that lifestyle. The people I worked with were going a direction I didn't agree with. So I left. I became a bit of an… _entrepreneur_, within my own rights," he locked his eyes on Lucy's, leaning forward. "I guess you could say I was _inspired _by the work of a certain special group of people here in Fiore."

Lucy become uncomfortable under his stare and averted her gaze to the table.

He stared for a few more seconds before smiling and going on, "Then came the big burn. I set fire to a couple government buildings and was nabbed. Now I'm here on a first-degree arson charge. I got ten years… but am open for early release on good behavior." He tapped his fingers on the table, "Which… to be honest—"

Suddenly, alarms blared through the building. Bright lights flashed and guards burst into the room. Igneel sighed as the two students glanced around in shock.

Two guards walked up to the table.

"Alright," one of them said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Say goodbye to your guests, Ig."

"What?" Natsu stood, brows furrowed. "But I'm supposed to get him for two hours!"

"Extended visitation hours are for people who _don't _set the laundry room on fire," the guard replied.

Natsu slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Seriously, Dad? First the kitchen… then the metal shop… now the laundry room? It's no wonder you can't keep a job in this joint."

"F-fire?" Lucy stood beside Natsu. "Shouldn't we be evacuating then?"

"Don't worry about it, Miss," the guard said. "We've got it under control. After all," he glared at Igneel, who also stood up. "We're used to this kind of thing happening."

Igneel shrugged sheepishly and opened his arms, "Sorry, Brat. We'll have to continue this next time."

Natsu rolled his eyes and hugged his father, "Yeah, yeah." He fell silent for a second, holding him tight around the chest. "I mean… it's not like a can really blame you." He pulled back and they exchanged a wild grin.

He stepped back and Igneel gestured for Lucy, "C'mon, bring it in," he flapped his hands. "Lemme have another whiff of your good scent before you go, alright?"

Lucy blushed and stepped into his arms. She hugged him awkwardly and he inhaled deeply.

"It was nice to meet you, Lucy," he said.

"You too, Igneel," she replied, smiling gently.

Natsu watched as Igneel leaned close and whispered something into her ear. A stunned expression crossed her face and she paled. Igneel released her and allowed the guards to escort him from the room without another word.

"What'd he say to you?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

She glanced at him and then away, clearing her throat, "N-nothing important."

"Oh yeah?" he watched her for a second before dropping it and turning towards the door. "Okay then. Should we go get something to eat? I'm starved!"

* * *

"Okay, so you learned all about me," Natsu said with a mouthful of cheeseburger. He swallowed and pointed a French fry at her across the table. "Now it's your turn to spill all your secrets."

"I will," she said, playing with the straw of her milkshake. "Just… not now."

"Then when?"

"Hm…" she looked out the window. "I don't know."

"That's no fair. You said you'd tell me!" he pouted.

"I said I'd tell you," she agreed. "I didn't say I'd tell you _right away_. I get to choose when you find out."

"But—"

"What's wrong?" she turned back to him. "I'm giving you my word that I will eventually tell you everything you want to know about me. I think you can manage to be patient and wait for it."

He frowned and sucked on the straw of his soda, glaring at her all the while.

She smiled, "Don't give me that look. It's hard for me, okay? I should at least be able to tell you when and how I want, shouldn't I?"

He sighed, "Ugh. Fine."

"Thank you for your understanding, albeit so unwillingly," she giggled.

* * *

"Boss."

Jude glanced up from his desk to where Leo stood in the doorway of his office.

"Come in," he said, looking down once more to flip the page he was reading over to where the text continued on the back page.

Leo entered the office, closing the door quietly behind him. He cleared his throat and waited for his boss's full, undivided attention.

Jude finished reading the report and then set it down. He lifted a mug of coffee and drank slowly. He set it back down and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Leo waited patiently as he leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands over his stomach.

"Is there something you want to talk with me about?" he asked.

Leo nodded, "I… I've been debating whether or not I should tell you about this…"

Jude gestured at the couch in front of his desk, "Sit down. Want a drink?"

"No thanks," he sat down and pushed his tinted sunglasses up his nose.

"What's this you wanted to tell me? And why are you so conflicted over it?" Jude leaned his elbows on his desk.

"Well… it's concerning Lucy. She told me not to tell you something. Normally, I would do as she asked. But this is something that I feel like I can't keep from you. Not because I feel like you deserve to know… but because I think it will be better for her in the long run. Do you know what I mean?"

"I'm willing to listen to anything concerning my daughter. Go ahead."

Leo sighed, "Alright… Boss… Jude…" he locked him with a serious stare. "Lucy has fallen in love with one of her classmates at Fairy Tail."

Jude's surprise was evident. His eyes widened and he reached up to cover his mouth with a shaking hand.

Leo went on, "I've yet to meet the boy… but Sagittarius met him at Galuna and he told me about their relationship… he said they're incredibly close. He told me about the way Lucy smiles and laughs when he's around…" he rubbed his temples wearily. "She told us that he makes her… he makes her feel alive. He makes her forget. And that… if that doesn't sound like love to you then I don't know what does." His brows furrowed, "Boss… as her protector and bodyguard, I beg you… _please_… don't let her throw this away."

Jude stood and walked to the window on the opposite side of the room. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood silently for long minutes.

Finally, he said, "I understand, Leo. Thank you for telling me. I will think on this and find a way to deal with it."

Leo let out a deep breath and stood, "Thank you, Boss. Thank you so much. I knew you'd understand."

Jude nodded, "Don't worry another second about it. I'll take care of it."

"I know you will. Thanks again. Well… I guess I'll get back to work," he turned and opened the door. He passed Capricorn on his way out to the hall.

Capricorn watched him go for a second before entering the room.

"Jude-sama," he said. "Did you have a chance to look over those reports?"

"Capricorn," Jude said, still peering out the window. "Contact Aquarius for me. There's a certain… _problem _I need her to take care of for me," a shadow fell over his face as he turned away from the window.

* * *

"Are you going to miss a lot of school this week too, Lucy?" Natsu asked as they walked through the park Monday morning.

"I'm not entirely sure," she replied. "I think I have a meeting on Thursday, but Dad might need me again on Friday too."

"We're still on for fishing Saturday morning, right?"

"Of course."

"Good!" he grinned brightly. "Don't back out, okay? I'm looking forward to it!"

She smiled, "I'll be there. I promise."

Natsu's phone blared and he pulled it from his pocket.

"Erza?" he scowled. "We're almost there, why is she calling? We're not even late!"

"Better answer it anyway," Lucy suggested. "She'll be pissed if you ignore her."

He sighed and answered the phone, putting it to his ear, "Yeah, what's up?"

"_Natsu_, where are you?"

"We're almost there! Is your watch broken? We're not late yet!"

"_Get here now._"

"Jeez, lighten up, Erza. I mean we—"

"Natsu, you don't understand. You need to get here as soon as possible."

Natsu slowed to a stop. He glanced at Lucy, who stopped beside him, cocking her head to the side in question.

"Erza…" he said. "What's wrong? Why do you sound like that?"

"It's Fairy Tail! It's… It's…" A block away, Erza turned and stared up at the building looming over her, eyes darting over shattered windows and the brick walls which were now covered in black and red graffiti.

"Fairy Tail's been attacked."

* * *

**Author's Note: It's 3 am and I'm too dang tired to write a good author's note. Not to mention Nashi is in a very inconvenient position on my lap, hindering my typing greatly. So I guess I'll just go ahead and leave this here and see what you guys think about it later. Hm... **

**Thanks a million and three for all of the love! I love love! Love is great! Love love love! Uhm... Oh, I haven't been keeping up on answering messages. To the people that are waiting for a reply from me, I'm sorry! I haven't forgotten about you, I swear. I'm just lame. I'll try to answer you tomorrow. Promise. **

**I'll leave off with a quote from earlier tonight.**

**"I just don't think there's any easy way to get out there, slippity slappity on the mappity." - Picole**

**Love you guys a billion! Make sure to make a stop by the facebook page for some cute Fairy Tail pictures! I posted one yesterday of someone's concept of Igneel as a human that I based my description off of. ;) I'm also thinking of a way to do some fun trivia that results in prizes! (aka bonus scenes that probably won't make it into this story. Or one shots of NaLu or some such crap. I dunno. I don't plan ahead. You should know that by now.) Alright, see you later, friends! Feel free to message me for any reason whatsoever!**

**ONWARD!**

**Love-Moo**


	18. Chapter 18

See You Tomorrow

"Is it just me," Levy murmured to Erza and Gray, "or does it seem like Natsu's stuff was hit the worst?"

They watched the boy as he knelt in front of his tools. He leaned over and lifted a staff. It had been broken in half, the Kevlar ripped off and hanging in shreds on the floor of the training hall.

"It's true," Gray said, arms crossed over his chest. "None of my sculptures were touched. All of my tools are exactly where I left them on Friday.

"The library is a mess, and some of the computers were smashed, but other than that, the damages were minimal," Levy said.

"My sports equipment was untouched," Erza said. "The track was covered in trash and graffiti, but that's about the extent of it.

"I don't understand," Levy whispered. "Why Natsu? I mean… every single one of his things is ruined. Does that mean that he was the target?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it above him to have started a fight with someone he shouldn't have," Gray said. His face darkened and he hissed icily, "But either way… this is unacceptable."

"We won't let this stand," Erza agreed. "If I ever get my hands on the ones that did this… they won't wake to see tomorrow."

Lucy walked up to Natsu as he ran his thumb over the jagged edge of the broken half of his staff. She knelt beside him and touched his arm softly.

"Natsu…"

"I probably can't afford to replace them," he said quietly, tugging at the shredded Kevlar. "It was already expensive enough just taking care of them." He inhaled deeply, "It took me _years_ to collect it all. One tool a year. And now…" he tossed the staff on the floor. Lucy flinched at the clattering sound it made. He plopped back on his butt and ran his fingers through his hair.

Lucy gulped, "I… I can help… I have money—"

"I don't want that," he said, harsher than he intended. He turned his face away from her, "If you want to spend your money, spend it on the school. It needs it more than I do," he ran his hand over his face.

Tears filled Lucy's eyes and she bit her lip.

"I'm gonna find the bastard that did this," he whispered. "And when I do… I'm gonna tear him to _shreds_."

* * *

"Remember what Director Makarov said," Erza called. "It's obvious that whoever did this has something against Fairy Tail so they might just be bold enough to attack you if you're out wandering alone."

"Yeah," Gray shoved his hands in his pockets. "We get it. Go home, don't leave."

"They can attack if they want!" Elfman exclaimed, flexing his muscles. "I'll kick all their asses myself! That's what a real man would do!"

"Don't leave the dorms, Elfman," Mirajane scolded, pointing at her younger brother sternly.

"Yes big sis…"

"Imma stick with Erzy here," Cana draped her arms around Erza's shoulders. "With her around… no way am I gonna get hurt, right?" she planted a sloppy kiss on the redhead's cheek.

"Yes, I'll be sure to watch over the girls tonight," she said, unbothered by the girl's drunken behavior. "There will be no one coming in the dorms under my watch."

"I really wish I could cancel my dentist appointment today," Levy sighed.

"It's alright, Levy!" Jet held up his fist. "Me and Droy will accompany you and make sure nothing happens!"

She smiled up at the two boys, "Thanks. I feel better knowing you guys will be with me."

"I'm worried about you two," Erza looked to Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy glanced up at the pink haired boy. He had been awfully quiet the entire day as the students wandered around the campus, cleaning up the mess the attackers had left of their school.

"Promise me you will go straight home," Erza demanded.

Lucy gulped and looked to her, "We promise."

Erza stared at Natsu, "Both of you?"

He met her stare and then glanced away, "Straight home. Right."

She watched him closely for a few seconds before sighing and nodding. "Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow. Be safe."

Lucy waved to everyone and she and Natsu turned towards home. They didn't speak until they were halfway there.

"They're gonna do something else," he said.

"What?"

"They're not gonna be satisfied with just fucking up our shit. They're gonna come back. And when they do…" he cracked his knuckles. "I'll be ready to kill them."

Lucy sighed, "I just don't understand… why Fairy Tail? And better yet… why _you? _It's obvious that your stuff was wrecked worse than anyone else's… do you have any idea who would want to do that to you?"

"No clue," he growled. "I mean… I've fought a lot of people over the past couple of months, but none of them were capable of something like this. Not even that Erigor guy that I pulverized on the subway tracks."

Lucy shuddered, "Don't remind me… that was awful."

"It doesn't matter though. I'm not gonna let this go. Once I find out who it is… they're _dead_."

"Natsu… you don't know what kind of person this is. It could be someone really _dangerous_!"

"The fuck does that matter?" he glared down at her. "They attacked Fairy Tail! They attacked my home! There's no way I'm gonna just let that stand!"

"But—"

"I told you that Fairy Tail would always be there," his voice lowered. "And I meant it. I refuse to let anyone take your home away from you. I'd rather be dead than let that happen."

"Natsu…"

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Lucy," he reached over and took her hand. He held it up, "I promise you that I'll protect Fairy Tail. Forever. For you. For me. For everyone that has ever called it home."

She gulped and nodded, "Me too. I'll do whatever it takes to protect our home."

* * *

"So Lucy," Leo stirred the spaghetti noodles as the water boiled viciously in the pot, "How was school?"

"It—" she paused. _I shouldn't tell him. He'll tell Dad and then Dad will get worried and pull me out of school. _"It was fine. Kinda… uneventful."

"Well… that's school for you. Be honest though, is it more interesting than Cap's home schooling?"

"Infinitely."

Leo laughed, "I knew it. That guy's as dry as an ol' goat."

"Smart though. I learned a lot from him. More than I'm learning at Fairy Tail, probably. But…" she smiled. "I guess you could say I don't exactly go to Fairy Tail for the education." Realizing what she was implying, she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for Leo's lecture on telling her dad her feelings and backing out of her engagement with Dan.

"I hear ya," he said. "Friends make it worth it, don't they?"

She stared at him as he turned the stove off and lifted the pot of pasta. He carried it to the sink and strained out the water.

_No lecture today_? Lucy blinked in surprise.

"By the way, you should invite your friends over some time. We're all dying to meet them. Especially that one you talked about… what was her name… the one that kicked your ass at Galuna Island?"

Lucy pressed her finger to her lips, "Shh! Dad can't find out about that!"

He laughed, "Don't worry. Jude's out on business right now."

She sighed with relief.

"Anyway, why _don't _you invite your friends over?"

She scowled, "Isn't that obvious?"

He brought the pasta over to the island she sat at and combined it with the sauce and meat into a large bowl.

"Still keeping your life a secret?"

"Like you would do any different?" she rolled her eyes and stood to fetch a plate from the cupboard. "If I told them about you guys and my dad… they'd look at me like I was some kind of alien."

"And they wouldn't be wrong," Leo mixed the spaghetti. "You are a total weirdo, you know that?"

"Shut your fat mouth," she walked back over and poked him in the arm with her fork.

"Just sayin'," he grinned and placed a serving of spaghetti onto her plate.

"Thanks for cookin' for me," she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Aw," he clutched his chest. "Shot through the heart again. You know just how to make me all warm and fuzzy inside, you know that?"

"Shut the fuck up, nerd," she sat down and stabbed the fork into the food.

He smiled and watched her for a few seconds.

"Hey Lucy?"

"What's up?" she glanced up at him.

"You know we all love you, right?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "You dyin' Loke?"

"No. I just figure we don't say it enough to you. But it's true. Every single one of us, even cranky devil woman Aquarius. We would do anything for you. Remember that."

Lucy stared at him for a few seconds before smiling, "I know. I love you too. I wouldn't trade my shitty, fucked up family for anything in the world."

* * *

"Why are we leaving so early?" Lucy yawned and followed Natsu down the sidewalk. "It's not like you to wake up before you have to."

"If the bastards that attacked the school plan on doing something else to it, maybe we can catch them in the act if we get there early enough!"

She sighed, "I don't think they would do it during the day. They'd probably do it in the middle of the night and leave before the sun even rises. Or else they'd get caught by Director Makarov and Macao-sensei."

"You kiddin'? Those guys don't get there early. They slack off just as much as I do!"

"Still…"

"Humor me, Lucy," he said, grinning at her over his shoulder. "Since we're early, we can do some recon work!"

She blushed. It was amazing that he still had the energy to smile like that in light of everything that had happened.

"What kind of recon work?"

"We're gonna look for clues!" he smashed his fist into his palm. "I've never met a bastard that didn't like to brag about the stupid shit he does! Whoever fucked up the school _had _to leave behind some kind of signature!"

"Hmm… Alright. But I'll tell you something… because I'm new to this area and all… I don't think I'll know what to even look for."

"Anything that looks weird!"

"Natsu, there's nonsensical graffiti everywhere. What _doesn't _look weird?"

"You'll just have to do some good ol' fashioned detective work, Lucy!"

"Detective work, huh?"

"That's right! You and me, we're partners," he grinned. "Natsu and Lucy 'til the end."

Warmth spread through her chest and she smiled back, "Okay. Natsu and Lucy 'til the end."

He stared at her for a moment. Color bloomed in his cheeks and he cleared his throat, looking away. "Uhm… yeah. Hey… Lucy," he scratched the back of his head. "Can… can you say that again real fast?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Natsu and Lucy 'til the end."

The pink of his cheeks brightened and a small smile touched his lips.

"What?" she grinned. "Why're you making that face?"

"No… no reason," he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared straight ahead. "I… I just like the way it sounds when you say it."

Lucy blushed furiously and looked away, "Oh… shut up. Weirdo."

For the rest of the walk to the school, they plotted out their plan of attack for investigating around the school. They arrived at the gate at the same time Erza and Gray did.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Natsu asked.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Gray exclaimed. "What are _you _doing here?"

"We're gonna do some recon," he jerked his thumb at Lucy.

"Really?" Erza said. "As was I."

"Looks like we're all here for the same reason then," Gray scratched his suddenly bare chest.

Lucy picked up the shirt where he had subconsciously dropped it on the sidewalk and then offered it to him. He took it gratefully and slipped it back on.

"Shall we then?" Erza turned and headed through the gate towards the school. Lucy followed soon after, with Natsu and Gray trailing.

"I hate seein' your face so early in the day," Natsu informed Gray plainly.

"The feeling is mutual, Asshole."

"I won't tolerate any fighting this morning," Erza snapped, putting an abrupt end to the argument before it could go any farther.

"So Erza…" Lucy walked side by side with the redhead. "Do you have any ideas on who it could be that attacked Fairy Tail?"

"I haven't the faintest clue," she admitted. "When it comes to people that don't like us, the list is endless. The students here at Fairy Tail have never been the best at making friends with outsiders. I mean, even the school board wants to shut us down. I'm sure we have kindled rivalries in every other school in Fiore, and maybe even in cities beyond this place. Not to mention Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and a number of others here have a bit of a history of starting fights with random strangers on the street…"

Lucy sighed, "So you're basically saying that every single person in Fiore is a possible suspect."

"I'm afraid so."

"You can't blame it on me!" Natsu called. "I've been a perfect angel! I only start fights with those consenting!"

"Me too," Gray said. "And I only ever fight when Natsu's riling me up anyway."

"We're not pointing fingers," Erza assured them. "It's no one's fault but the ones that did it with their own hands."

Lucy leaned close to her, "But in reality, one of them are probably to blame, right?"

"Most definitely."

"Hey, what's that?" Natsu caught up to the girls and pointed ahead at the giant oak growing in the center of the grassy courtyard of the school. "At the tree…"

All four Fairy Tail students froze as the sight before them registered in their minds. Levy, Jet, and Droy, bloodied and bruised, clothes tattered, were sitting up against the wide trunk of the tree, rope tied around their midsections.

Lucy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What…" Erza's hands shook.

"LEVY!" Lucy ran to the tree and fell to her knees next to the girl. She wrapped her hands around the rope and yanked. "LEVY! ARE YOU OKAY? SAY SOMETHING! LEVY!" Tears were streaming down her face. When the ropes gave no sign of loosening, she dropped them and cupped the blunette's face. "Levy?" she leaned close. When the girl's breath feathered her cheeks, she let out a deep breath of relief.

Gray walked up to the tree and went about untying the three Fairy Tail students as Lucy hugged Levy and wept.

Natsu's hands clenched into fists and his teeth gritted. Erza glanced at the boy as a vein bulged in his forehead.

"Natsu…"

"_They've crossed the line_," he growled. "_I won't let them live for what they've done._" His voice rose and Lucy looked over her shoulder as he roared, "_MESSING WITH MY HOME IS ONE THING. BUT NOW THEY'VE TOUCHED MY FAMILY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!_"

* * *

"I cannot tolerate this."

Lucy sat up and turned towards the voice. "Director Makarov…"

The man walked up to Levy's bed, his usual meter stick in his hand. He stared down at the sleeping blunette for long seconds.

"As soon as I find out who did this…" he trailed off, eyes burning with fury. The meter stick in his hand cracked and then fell to pieces on the floor. He looked down at it in surprise before sighing and reaching out towards Levy. He took the hand that Lucy didn't already clutch.

"What do you plan to do, Director?" Lucy asked quietly. The little old man looked terribly exhausted all of the sudden.

He ran his thumb over the back of Levy's hand silently before whispering, "They hurt my children. The price for such a crime is _heavy_," a shadow passed over his face. "I won't stop until they've suffered appropriately."

Lucy never realized the man could be so… _terrifying_.

He sighed again and glanced up at her, "I'm sorry. This whole ordeal has just been weighing heavily on my mind. To be honest, I don't know what I should do."

"The police said they'll be looking for the culprits," Lucy said.

"These bastards deserve far more than a slap on the wrist and some jail time," Makarov snapped. "I'll make them pay. If it kills me, I'll make them pay."

She gulped.

He released Levy and ran his quivering hand over his wrinkled face, "Thank you for staying with her, Lucy. Jet and Droy's rooms are right next door, right? I believe I'll pay them a visit before taking a trip to the police station." He turned to leave and then paused, facing her once more. "Lucy… please be careful. Before going home, call your family to pick you up. I don't want you walking around alone out there."

"I understand."

"Promise me."

She smiled, "I promise."

He nodded and turned, "Thank you. Be safe."

"I will."

He left the room.

Lucy gulped and stared down at Levy. How could someone do this? She leaned over and stroked the girl's hair gently. The little blunette was covered in bandages and bruises. Lucy ran her eyes over the swollen dark coloring on her jaw and her teeth clenched.

_I'll kill whoever did this_… she leaned back in her chair, eyes flitting over to the pile of tattered clothes folded up on the small end table next to the bed. She sighed and lifted the pile. _I suppose I could just throw these out… since they're ruined anyway._ She stood and turned towards the door but the sound of a soft _plip_ drew her attention to the floor.

A piece of folded up notebook paper rested on the linoleum floors of the hospital room. She dropped the pile of clothes onto the chair and then crouched to pick it up.

_Is this important_? She unfolded the piece of paper to reveal a message scrawled in messy black pen. _Oh man… that's awful handwriting. Who wrote this—_

All of the moisture in Lucy's mouth dried up. Her heart thundered in her chest, beating frantically against her ribcage.

"This…"

"Lucy, you in here?" the door opened and Natsu walked inside.

She crumpled the note and shoved it in her pocket before standing once more.

"What were you doing down the—" Natsu froze. "Lucy… what's wrong?"

She reached up and brushed away the tears that poured down her cheeks. "N-nothing. I'm fine."

He strode across the room and pulled her into his arms without hesitation. He buried his fingers in her hair, pressing her face into his chest.

The tears fell faster as she locked her arms around his waist and sobbed.

"It's okay," he whispered, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "She's going to be alright. And I'll find who did this. I promise. I'll make them pay a hundredfold. I swear. Please don't cry, Lucy. Don't worry about a thing."

"Natsu I…"

"Shh…" he squeezed her around the shoulders. "I can't stand to see you sad, Lucy. Please cheer up. I'll watch over you. I promise."

She opened her eyes and peered over his shoulder, dread filling her stomach.

"It's okay," he murmured, stroking her hair. "I'll protect you."

* * *

"Dad has another meeting so…" Lucy said softly over the phone.

Natsu was quiet for a few seconds, "Are you alright, Lucy?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just a little shaken up over this whole situation…"

"Want me to come see you?"

"No… we have to leave soon."

He didn't answer.

"I'll be okay Natsu," she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll be with my dad and the others. Nothing bad will happen to me. I promise."

"Will that big guy be with you?"

"Who?"

"The cow."

"Taurus? Yeah. He'll be there."

Natsu deliberated for a second before saying, "Alright. I trust him."

She smiled, "Me too."

"Although I'd feel better if I could be there…"

Her heart stuttered.

"But you might be safer away from school anyway. Just… promise you won't go anywhere alone okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

"Thank you."

She gulped, "I have to go. Goodbye Natsu."

"See you tomorrow."

"… see you." Lucy hung up the phone and covered her face with her hands.

Leo watched her quietly from across the room.

When she was done crying, she wiped her eyes and stood. "I'll… I'll be ready in just a sec… you can wait in the car if you want."

"Lucy…"

"Please don't," she squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. "It's already hard enough without you lecturing me."

"I… I only want—"

"Me to be happy, right?" she interrupted, turning back to him. "I know. And…" she gulped. "I am. I'm happy." She smiled, "I promise… I'm happy."

Leo walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. "Liar," he whispered. "You're such an awful liar, Lucy."

"Just another way I've failed," she mumbled into his collarbone. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

* * *

"How's Levy doing?" Gray asked Erza.

"She still hasn't woken up," she replied.

"And Jet and Droy?"

"The same."

Natsu leaned back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest.

"I do hope they will be okay," Mirajane said from her place standing next to her brother in the aisle.

"They're real men so I know they will be!" Elfman flexed, but the enthusiasm didn't reach his tired face.

"The police still haven't found anything out," Bisca said. "They couldn't find any clues as to who did it to them."

"They'll probably have to wait until they wake up to ask," Alzack acknowledged.

"This is bullshit," Gray muttered. "We should be out there looking for whoever did this. I can't just sit around!"

"I agree," Erza said. "But there's nothing we can do right now."

"More like there's nothing we can do ever!" Gray slammed his fist down on the table. "As soon as the cops know who did it, they'll arrest them and we'll never get our hands on them!"

"We should find them first and kick their asses!" Elfman shouted.

"And then make them clean up this mess," Macao said from the front of the room, next to his desk, which was also covered in graffiti. "Since you little bastards are so keen on doing nothing all day…"

"Aren't you mad too, Macao-sensei?" Mirajane asked.

"Damn straight I'm pissed!" he stacked his hands behind his head, "When I find out who it is, I'm gonna beat them to the edge of their lives! _But_… as of right now, we know nothing. So we should focus on picking ourselves back up. What would we be showing them if we just rolled over and turned into a school of emotional little mice? We need to stay calm, cool, and—"

"Attention!" the door of the classroom slid open and Director Makarov strode into the room, brandishing a meter stick. Everyone turned towards the small man as he addressed them.

"All you brats listen up!" he snapped.

"What's up, Gramps?" Gray asked.

"I'm here to tell you that as of this morning, Lucy has withdrawn from Fairy Tail."

His announcement was met with deafening silence.

"Wh-what?" Erza said quietly.

Natsu leapt to his feet, turned, and smashed his fist through the last remaining window in the school, sending shards of glass soaring to the grassy courtyard below, chased by the reverberating bellow that ripped from his chest.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ugh. This chapter. It fucking sucks. I'm sorry. I tried to concentrate but... just couldn't for some stupid reason. Sooooo... this is what we get.. I'm very unhappy with it but just want to be done and move on already! So... eh. Whatever. I don't even want to talk about it.**

**I have a song suggestion.**

**"It's Just My Skin" by George Ezra**

**Okay. I'm gonna go watch Fairy Tail now to get my motivation back into order. Weh. See you guys later. Love you tons.**

**Love-Moo**


	19. Chapter 19

Fairy Tail 'Til the End

"It worked out much better than I had anticipated," Jude said smugly, leaning back against the passenger seat of the car. "I knew I could count on Aquarius for a destructive job like this."

"It was famously executed," Capricorn agreed as he flipped the blinker on and turned left down the country road.

"Indeed it was," Jude chuckled.

Capricorn fell silent.

He glanced over at him, "Something on your mind, Cap?"

"I was just wondering… How Lucy-sama is going to take it…"

Jude sighed, "She'll be furious, naturally. But it was for her own good. She'll realize soon enough that everything I do, I do for her."

"I do hope you're right, Jude-sama."

"Now," he stared out the window, "The negotiations should be drawing to a close," he grinned as they pulled into the expansive driveway of the mansion. "After that… all our worries will disappear."

* * *

"_LET. ME. GOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Natsu fought against Gray and Elfman as they pinned him to the floor. He writhed maniacally, roaring with fury.

"You're not going anywhere until you can learn to calm the fuck down!" Gray growled, kneeing the boy in the stomach.

The blow barely fazed him, "I GOTTA GO GET LUCY! I GOTTA BRING HER BACK!"

"Natsu," Erza stood over him, arms crossed over her chest. He paused in his struggling for a moment. "I understand how you're feeling. We all do. But storming off to Lucy's house and causing a scene isn't going to solve _anything_."

"IT'S BETTER THAN JUST SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING!"

"The Director himself forbade us from going over there!"

"What the hell does he know?" Natsu jerked his arms and legs. "I can't just sit here while my friend is on her way out the door! If she's not at Fairy Tail… then… then…"

"_Enough_," Erza's voice cut through the room harshly. Natsu froze and stared up at her. She sat down at her desk and turned her face away from him. "You're not the only one hurting, Natsu." She propped her chin up on the palm of her hand and stared out the glassless window to her left. "I refuse to believe that Lucy would withdraw from Fairy Tail without a valid reason. We need to trust our friend."

"You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna sit around while she—"

"I know I can't stop you once school is over," she said quietly. "But until then… I'm not letting you leave. You'd be wise to suppress your anger and wait patiently for the final bell." She turned and leveled him with an icy stare, reminding the pink haired boy just how terrifying she could really be. "Try to escape and I'll deal with you appropriately."

Natsu gulped and ceased his struggling. He looked away as Elfman and Gray released him and moved back.

"Fine," he grumbled and sat up. "I'll wait."

* * *

Coco pushed the door to the office open and Jude walked confidently inside, announcing, "My apologies for my lateness, Byro! I must have slept late this mor—" he froze when his eyes fell on the stunning young blonde sitting across from Byro on a couch in the center of the room, sipping tea from a dainty cup.

"Lucy?"

"Ah," she set the cup down on its saucer on the mahogany table between hers and Byro's couches. "Hello Father. I'm glad you could make it."

Jude recovered from his initial shock and walked further into the room, "Of course. I didn't realize you would be spending the day with us… didn't you have plans with Dan to go horseback riding, My Dear?"

Lucy smiled sweetly, "I did. But I postponed them so that I could have a word with Mister Cracy here," she nodded at Byro.

"Is that so…"

Byro gestured at the couch Lucy sat on, "Please, Jude. Take a seat. I've quite enjoyed your daughter's presence this morning." Jude walked over and sat beside the still smiling blonde. He stared at the muscular, gray haired man across the way. Shock ricocheted up his spine when he noticed the small smile on the man's usually harsh, angular face. He had never seen Byro Cracy smile before. In all the years that he knew him, he had always been a stoic, cold man nearly impossible to please. And now… his gray eyes were soft, his lips turned slightly up as he stroked the short tufts of hair on either corner of his chin.

What on Earth was going on here?

"I'll admit," Byro said, pulling Jude from his stupor, "when I heard the news about my west branch being annihilated by Aquarius under your order, I was furious. I had every intention of calling off the merger today."

Jude gulped, "But…?"

"But," Byro's smile widened as he looked to Lucy, "Your daughter rushed over here and spent the past couple of hours explaining everything to me."

"Did she?"

"Yes. She cleared the misunderstanding up before I could make any rash decisions." He gave a nod to Jude, "It looks like I owe you my gratitude."

"Do you?"

"Don't be so modest, Father," Lucy patted his knee, smiling sweetly. "I told Mister Cracy all about how you found out through your sources that his west branch had been compromised and bugged by our mutual enemy. He was eternally grateful to hear that you had foiled the attempt at his secret archives. Although next time, I suggest you warn him ahead of time before blowing up his compound." She winked at Byro and his small smile stretched into a grin.

_Ah_, Jude suddenly understood. _Of course it was my charming daughter that swayed his stony heart._

He cleared his throat and addressed the older man, "And you believed her so readily?"

"No," he scoffed. "Naturally I took her words warily. But after I sent Hughes to the blast zone of the branch and had her comb the area for evidence, she uncovered several listening devices in the remnants of the power sockets. I also had my intelligence wing do a sweep of the online archives and found traces of outside infiltration."

"Uh huh…" Jude tapped his leg, mind spinning. "But surely you are angry about your hard copied archives being destroyed so abruptly—"

"I was, until Lucy informed me of the switch Aquarius had made," he gestured at the labyrinth of filing cabinets up against the wall beyond his shoulder. "I'm impressed, actually, that she was able to retrieve the data so gracefully on her own."

"Ah…" Jude nodded, utterly defeated. "Well… yes. This is the quality of the men under my command," he smiled tightly.

"I like the direction this merger is going, Jude," Byro informed him. "I can see now just how well we will work together."

"Yes," Jude turned his eyes to Lucy. "As can I."

Lucy's smile dripped sugar with only a hint of cyanide as she laced her fingers with her father's, digging her thumbnail into his palm painfully. He winced and they both turned to smile at Byro.

* * *

Lucy stomped down the hallway, chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to contain her frustration.

"You bugged the blast zone?" Jude hissed as he caught up to her.

She glared up at him, "I can't _believe _you!"

"Likewise!"

"How could you do something so stupid?" she huffed. "If I didn't clean up after your mess, Byro would've called off the engagement and ruined _everything_!"

"Well that was the fucking _plan_!"

"Ugh!" she gripped her head tightly. "I can't believe you are so irresponsible! Would could have possessed you to do such a thing?"

"How did you manage to get the copies of his archives?" Jude pressed. "And who did you frame this whole thing on?"

"Does it matter?" she snapped. "I've fixed the problem. You should be thanking me."

"Why should I thank you? I commanded Aquarius to blow up that branch so Byro would back out of this joke of a merger!"

Lucy whirled towards him, grabbing his arm in a vice-like grip. "You would throw away all we've worked for so easily?" her voice lowered. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"You know damn well that I've been opposed to this from the start," he hissed, eyes flickering over his shoulder. "The only reason I went along with it was because of your prodding. But now, I find out about your infatuation with your classmate—"

"Wait, what?" she released him and took a step back. "What did you say?"

"Leo and Sagittarius told me about him. The boy you've fallen in love with. How could you keep this from me?"

Her breath turned short, "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't fallen for anyone."

"Cut the shit," he tugged on his tie. "Haven't you lied enough for one day?"

She clenched her jaw and looked away.

Jude sighed and rubbed his temples for a short moment.

"Lucy…"

"There are things that are more important than me," she interrupted, voice weak. "Believe it or not."

"Not to me," he moved closer to her and took her hand. "You're my precious daughter. There is nothing more important to me than you."

She gulped and squeezed his hand momentarily before pulling away. "I have to go," she said quietly. "I have to meet Dan at the stables out back," she turned to leave and then paused, looking back up at him. "Don't do anything rash. It's tiring cleaning up after you."

And with that, Jude watched his daughter, his too smart for her own good, daughter walk away from him with head held high.

* * *

Leo was enjoying his alone time in the house when it was attacked.

"_LUCYYYYYYYY!_" the front door burst inwards, tearing at its hinges, and Natsu bounded into the house, screaming at the top of his lungs for the blonde. "_GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW_!"

Leo ran out of the living room, gun brandished. He instantly aimed at the pink haired boy's head.

"_Who are you_?" he demanded.

Natsu seemed unconcerned by the weapon, "Where's Lucy?"

"_WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU._"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm here to drag Lucy back to Fairy Tail where she belongs!"

Leo froze. Slowly, he lowered the gun, eyes scrutinizing the boy before him.

_This is the guy_? He replaced his gun in its holster and straightened. He didn't look how he imagined him. He looked so different from the last one. Although he supposed they both shared that wild look in their eyes.

"Natsu," he repeated.

"Where is she?"

"She's not here."

"_Where is she_?"

Leo sighed, _Persistent though. Just like him._

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

Natsu stomped up to him, leaning close, fire burning in his eyes. "I've got something I gotta talk to her about."

"Details or I'm not telling you _shit_," Leo met his glare with equal ferocity.

They stared off for a good minute before Natsu stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I need to know why she left Fairy Tail," he said. "And once I know, I'm gonna tie her up and drag her back!"

"If you're trying to get me to tell you where she is… you're doing a real fucked up job of it."

Natsu sighed, "God damn it." He ran his hands through his wild pink hair. "Why the fuck did she withdraw?" he locked the redhead with a golden stare. "Fairy Tail… Fairy Tail just ain't the same without her! She can't leave! I won't allow it!"

Leo examined him for a long minute before his body relaxed. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "You care about her a lot, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Lucy's my best friend! And I refuse to accept her withdrawal! I absolutely _have _to bring her back! Or… or…" he looked away. "I don't even know. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't come back."

Leo inhaled deeply.

_Lucy's gonna be so pissed at me_.

"Alright, listen up," he said, drawing Natsu's attention. "I can take you to where she is, but I've got one condition."

"_Anything!_" Natsu grabbed his shoulders. "I'll do anything!"

Leo pulled a dark red silk handkerchief from his pocket and held it up, "I'm gonna have to blindfold you."

* * *

"Do I need to go get you some water or something?"

Natsu groaned and tried desperately to rouse from his motion sickness slump. Leo had dragged him from the car and placed him on the cool concrete to recover, but his stomach wasn't cooperating.

"Nah," he said, holding his head in his hands. "I'll be good in a sec. Can I take this blindfold off yet?"

"No. Not yet," Leo straightened and glanced up at the mansion. It was dark and silent as it loomed overhead. He checked the time on his phone. Nearly ten. Jude and the others should be on their way back to the townhouse from Byro's mansion. He prayed that Jude wouldn't call and ask where he was.

"Okay," Natsu climbed unsteadily to his feet. "I think I'm good now. Are we almost to Lucy?"

"Almost," Leo took his arm and lead him up the path to the porch, "Careful, there are steps." They made their way up to the front door and Leo paused to pull his key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and pushed inside. He didn't bother to put any lights on as he slid the key back into his pocket and closed the door behind Natsu, turning the lock for good measure. He pulled the blindfold off of the boy's head.

"Keep quiet," he whispered. "If she hears us coming, she'll make a run for it."

"What? Why?" he blinked, glancing around curiously.

"Just shh, okay?" he pointed across the giant foyer and then led the way to a massive marble staircase.

Natsu held his tongue and followed as he trotted up the stairs to the second floor. They headed down a hallway to the left. Natsu noticed light seeping out from the crack of a door near the end of the hall on the right side.

They paused outside the door and Leo gestured at it.

"_In there_," he whispered. He turned to leave, but Natsu grabbed his arm.

"What's your name?" he said softly.

Leo hesitated but then smiled, "It's Loke."

"Loke," he grinned, "Thanks."

He nodded and Natsu released him. He turned and walked down the hall.

Natsu faced the door once more and inhaled deeply. He reached out and grabbed the door handle. He gulped and turned it slowly, pushing the door open. It was a bedroom that he entered. A large, fancy bedroom with a king sized canopy bed with heavy navy blue curtains surrounding it. Also in the room was a full sized couch and a love seat. And books. Lots and lots of books.

And Lucy sat on the windowsill on the far wall, staring out into the night silently.

Natsu took a deep breath and then called, "You broke your promise, you know."

Lucy whirled around at the sound of his voice, brown eyes flying wide.

"N-Natsu!"

He closed the door behind him and strode across the room towards her.

"You promised you wouldn't go anywhere alone," he chided her. "Remember that? And here you are, in a big giant house, all by yourself."

"What are you doing here?" she climbed to her feet wearily. "How did you find me?"

As soon as he was close enough, he grabbed her right hand, yanking it up, palm facing him. He pointed at the pink tattoo on the back of the hand, "See this?"

She gulped.

"_I said, do you see this?_"

She looked away, "Yes."

"Look at me."

She reluctantly turned back.

"This isn't just a tattoo, Lucy."

"Natsu—"

"It's more than just a tattoo!" he yanked the sleeve of his t-shirt up over his shoulder and displayed his red Fairy Tail symbol. "This is the mark that binds us all together! This is the proof that we are family!" He squeezed her wrist, "You're my family now, Lucy! And if you thought I was just going to sit down and accept you leaving Fairy Tail then you're dumber than I thought you were!"

"I—"

"You're Fairy Tail 'til the end," his voice lowered. "So long as you have this mark, you're Fairy Tail. It'll have to be erased before I'll let you leave. Even then… I'll put up a damn good fight. Understand?"

Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip.

Natsu's hard expression softened and he released her hand.

She sniffed and looked down, sticking her hand into the pocket of her gray sweatpants.

"I think…" she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and looked back up at him. "I think it's time I tell you everything…"

* * *

"Where did you go?" Jude asked as Leo closed the front door behind him.

"Hm? Oh…" he loosened his tie. "I uh… I was at the mansion."

"Did Lucy call you?" Jude perked.

"No…"

"Then why were you there?"

Scorpio, Capricorn, Sagittarius, and Taurus joined them in the foyer.

Leo sighed, "I met Natsu."

"Natsu-san?" Sagittarius cocked an eyebrow. "He was here?"

Leo nodded. "He came looking for Lucy. He didn't seem all too happy about her withdrawing from Fairy Tail. Actually… he was beyond pissed about it."

"Moo, and so you took him to the mansion?" Taurus scowled. "Even I wasn't allowed to go with her!"

"That's because you're a total perve," Scorpio pointed out.

"You'd probably peek on her while she's changing," Leo agreed.

"Then why aren't you allowed to go with her?"

"Because I would also peek on her while she's changing," he grinned.

"What makes you think this Natsu fellow won't try to peek on her while she's changing?" Capricorn asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think he won't," Leo corrected. "But since it's him, I don't think Lucy would mind."

Jude's eye twitched, "You're not really helping your case here."

Leo cleared his throat, "Okay, hear me out. Lucy _loves _Fairy Tail. And her withdrawing out of the blue like this doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

The men nodded their agreement.

"And as she's shown us today by patching things up with Byro, Lucy's too damn clever to be tricked by anything we have up our sleeves. My theory is that she withdrew because being around those Fairy Tail kids was making her want to cancel the merger. So… I decided to put her under pressure by the only one that can convince her to call this circus off."

"The boy she's in love with," Jude said.

Leo nodded and winked, "Exactly."

Everyone murmured their approval of the plan.

"Just one thing," Jude draped an arm over Leo's shoulders and led him into the house. "If that boy lays a hand on my precious daughter," he popped a knife from his belt and tapped the front of Leo's pants. "It's_ your_ balls I'm taking as a trophy."

"U-understood, Boss."

* * *

**Author's Note: A little shorter today! Sorry about that. But the Man of the House has the day off and we want to spend all day watching movies and eating snacks, so I had to get it done sooner than usual!**

**So I love you guys. Like so much. I hated the last chapter. I thought it was crap in a basket. But then I get reviews from all of you assuring me that you love it and I'm just like, "Do you guys even know what good writing is?" I seriously start to question your intelligence every time I get a warm fuzzy compliment. That, or I think, "Man, they must like me way too much to have to lie so blatantly." But then I realize that I'm way too harsh on myself and so I should listen to you all more often. So I reread the chapter and thought, "Yeah, it's actually not that bad." **

**Maybe I was just in a self loathing slump or something. Maybe I ought to call my Mommy up and act depressed so she'll call me pretty and talented. God knows I can't get that kind of attention from my dad. If I say something like, "Ohhh I'm so fat and ugly," he'll think about it for a few seconds, wheels turnin' in that farmer dad brain of his, and then say, "Why don't you go on a walk. Or brush your hair. Or wear something other than yoga pants and baggy sweatshirts." Sorry dad, but my wardrobe consists entirely of yoga pants and baggy sweatshirts. **

**If I say something like that in front of Picole, she'll say, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, HO." **

**If I say that in front of Breufe, he'll ignore me and start talking about some boring ass shit that no one else cares about but he will explain in excruciating detail anyway.**

**And the Man of the House... well he doesn't count. He's absolutely required to list off a million and ten compliments whenever I am down. And if he doesn't, he gets hit with the worst silent treatment he's ever had in his life. Heh. Diabolical. **

**If I say that to Nashi, she'll will pretend I don't exist as she cleans her privates on my lap and then claw me for good measure.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna try to take compliments better in the future. In the meantime, Stahhhhp. Staaaahhhp. You're making me bluuuuuuuuush. I love you so much. You all make me so happy! And I hope I make you happy too. If I don't... piss off. No one asked you. Just kidding. Please stay. I need you.**

**Song suggestion: "Walk On By" by Noosa**

**Okay I'll shut up now.**

**Love-Moo**


	20. Chapter 20

I Want to Make It Impossible

Lucy shut the curtains, casting darkness over the bed. Natsu sat cross-legged, hands resting loosely in his lap as she crawled to where he was. He could feel the mattress depress at her movement and smell her distinctive scent of butterscotch and book pages draw nearer. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The desire to fall asleep surrounded by the scent nearly overwhelmed him as he grew tired. He yawned and leaned against the headboard.

Lucy sat next to him and then a click sounded.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked up. Small lights illuminated the ceiling of the canopy, giving off the illusion of the night sky hanging above. There was another click and the star lights went black as new illumination filled the bed, brighter than before. A soft yellow glow spread from the rope lights that spiraled up around the four posts of the bed.

Natsu glanced at Lucy, who pulled her hand back away from the switch resting atop the headboard. She smiled momentarily, "This bed didn't originally have a canopy. But… after my mom died, Dad and Loke built it for me and installed the lights." She reached over and touched the post nearest to her. "Mom loved to stargaze. She would take me out at night at least once a week to lie on a blanket under the stars, pointing out constellations and telling me their stories." She turned back to him, smile turning sad, "I guess you could say this place became my sanctuary. This is where I came to whenever I was sad or whenever I missed her. I… was here a lot."

Natsu said nothing, but stared at her intently, waiting.

She gulped and stared down at the worn piece of paper in her hands. Finally, she thrust it at him without a word, dread written all over her face.

Natsu took the note and unfolded it slowly, eying her silently. When it was unfolded, Lucy's eyes dropped to her hands clasped tightly in her lap and Natsu turned his attention to the messy words scrawled across the paper.

He read it out loud.

"_Nice tattoo, Lucy Heartfilia._"

There was no signature. The only other thing on the page was a small drawing in the lower right hand corner. The symbol was barely decipherable over the wrinkled folds of the paper. He smoothed it until he could make out the ghostly shape that looked like an eye with a curved tail beneath it.

Natsu frowned.

"I found it in Levy's pocket," Lucy whispered. "It's not her handwriting."

Natsu glanced up at her and then back at the message. He read it silently once more.

_Nice tattoo, Lucy Heartfilia._ He scratched the back of his head. _Heartfilia_. Why was the name so familiar to him? Not just the name. But the symbol at the bottom of the page was familiar too. He set the paper down in his lap and looked at Lucy.

"I'm gonna need your help on this. You know how slow I am."

She chuckled and rubbed her face with both hands.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia."

Natsu's eyes widened, "Hold up a sec…" he glanced away, wheels in his mind turning. "_Heartfilia_… I've heard that name before." He tapped on his forehead, "Ugh… where was it…"

He closed his eyes and racked his brain for the memory tugging at the end of his tongue.

"_—luckily the police were able to pull the kitten from the drainage pipe safely before any harm could come to it…"_

_Young Natsu rolled his eyes and slumped over the dining table, "Why do you watch this boring crap every day, Dad? Can't we watch cartoons for a change?"_

_Igneel brought a spatula down on his son's head, "Shut it, Brat. Cartoons will rot your brain. Besides, it's good to keep up with the news."_

_"I'd rather not even watch TV at all," Natsu sighed. "It's loud and annoying."_

_"It's not the only loud and annoying thing in the room," Igneel slid a plate of pancakes in front of him. "There. Eat up. Today we're studying math so you're gonna need your strength."_

_Natsu grabbed the bottle of syrup sitting in the center of the table and squirted a healthy dose onto the flapjacks, "Yum! Keep 'em coming Dad! I could eat about thirty today!"_

_"Sure, sure," Igneel mumbled, golden eyes locked on the small TV sitting on the countertop._

_"In other news," the anchor said, "Jude Heartfilia, was put on trial last night on charges of arson of the first degree after several buildings owned by Jose Porla, his longtime rival and suspect in the murder case of the mayor of Veronica, exploded at midnight last Sunday. Witnesses say they saw a man dressed in a suit and a cowboy hat fleeing the scene of the crime moments before the explosion. The man matched the description of one of the men under Heartfilia's employ, who has been arrested on more than one occasion for charges of destruction of property and aggravated assault. Heartfilia was eventually acquitted when the jury found that not enough evidence was presented to prove that he was indeed behind the attack on Porla's property—"_

_Natsu shoveled pancake into his mouth, watching as his father's eyes lit up with excitement._

_"What's so interesting?" he asked, mouth full._

_"Adult stuff," Igneel waved it off._

_"Like blowing up buildings?"_

_"That's right," Igneel grinned and pointed at the TV screen. "See that man? The one with the mustache?"_

_Natsu examined the blonde man in the fancy suit as he answered questions from the press that surrounded him. "Yeah, so what?"_

_"That's Jude Heartfilia," Igneel sighed dreamily. "One of the most famous men in the world! One of these days… he'll probably _own _Fiore."_

_"What's so special about him?"_

_"His conviction!" Igneel raised a fist. "Out of all of the times that he's been arrested and put on trial, he's never once spent a night in prison!"_

_"I don't get it."_

_"He's got a cute little daughter," Igneel turned to his son with a wink. "You should marry her and inherit the family name the way Jude did with his late wife."_

_"Why?"_

_"Then I could join the ranks of his Keys and set fires to anything I want and never get in trouble for it!" he laughed._

_"Whatever. I don't understand any of this boring stuff," Natsu sniffed the air. "Hey Old Man, are you burning my pancakes?"_

_"Oh shit!" Igneel ran to the stove. A small fire burst out of the blackened disk charred to the pan. Igneel paused and then let out a maniacal laugh, bending his knees and raising his hands to the ceiling. "BURN, BUUURRRRRRRRN MY PRECIOUS!"_

_"DAAAAaaad!" Natsu whined. "I'm gonna starve!"_

Natsu looked up at Lucy, "Your dad is famous. I saw him on TV. He's like… a businessman, right?"

Lucy smiled ruefully, "I wish it were that simple…"

"You mean it isn't?"

She took a deep breath, "Do you know about Fiore's families?"

He cocked his head to the side. "They're like… gangs, right?"

"No… not all of them at least. In Fiore there are about five major families. Not including…" she shifted uncomfortably and then went on. "There's the Aguria Family, the smallest of the five that used to have immense pull in the underground gambling ring before its leader disappeared and it was taken over by her younger sister. There's the Dragon Clan, which has been dormant for four years. There's Phantom Lord, a crime and drug ring. Zentopia, which has a religious following because they protect the church. And then there's the Heartfilia Keys, run by my father."

Natsu placed his hands on his ankles, "And what kind of family is that one?"

Lucy cleared her throat, "In the past… Dad was just an extremely successful businessman. The Heartfilia Konzern was one of the most proficient companies in the world. Through it, he expanded the railways and owned numerous smaller companies that grew and flourished under his command. But… my father is a very audacious man that fears nobody. He gained enemies along the way as he bought out and protected companies being targeted by Phantom Lord and some of the lesser known crime rings." She sighed and leaned her shoulder on the headboard, averting her eyes to the bedspread beneath them. "The other families started to go after the Heartfilia Konzern. They destroyed our warehouses, attacked our employees… they did anything to hurt my father that they possibly could. Around the same time, my mother grew ill. She spent most of her time in bed because she didn't have the energy to even get dressed. Even then… she was the glue that held our family together. She was the only reason the Konzern survived as long as it did. She kept Dad optimistic and determined. And so when she died… it was only natural that everything went to hell."

Lucy's face twisted sourly as she continued, "Dad went off the deep end. He completely lost his mind for a few years. He no longer went about things the right way. He cut corners. He extorted and lied and cheated. He stole and destroyed and… killed… he probably killed too. He earned the title of the _Fire Starter_ because of his bad habit of burning whatever he wanted gone. He regained the fortune he lost at the hand of his enemies by causing pain and destruction and for years… I hated him for it." Lucy wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them to her chest. "I hated him so much… I wanted nothing to do with his _business_ and the _family_. The men cared for and treated me kindly, but I couldn't stop thinking about the things they did when they left on a job. I thought they were monsters. _Animals_. And I was ashamed to be associated with them." Her eyes turned glossy and she looked away, "I said and did horrible things to my family when I was younger. I avoided them. I'd find any excuse to be away from them. That was when Dad forbade me from leaving and tried to keep me locked up in this house," she looked up at the ceiling of the canopy. "And that's when I started to run away. I'd never get too far before someone found me and dragged me back… but it didn't stop me from trying. Every week. Every day. I needed to get away from my family. And then…" she looked back over to Natsu. "One day, a few years ago, Dad snapped. I had run off again that morning, leaving behind a note saying that I was going to live in one of houses in a different city that Dad sometimes used when he was on business. Unfortunately… that was the day that Jose chose to make an example out of my father. He led an attack on several of the buildings under Dad's ownership. One of them being the very same house I had decided upon staying in."

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed.

"Dad and the others arrived at the very instant that the explosion went off."

Lucy reached up and covered her eyes with a hand.

Natsu leaned forward, "Were you…"

"No," she dropped her hand, fresh tears in her eyes. "I was there earlier, but the house didn't have any food in it so I had left to go to the store to buy something for dinner when it happened. But when I came back, they were all out there on the sidewalk… and…" she sighed, wiping away the tears that slipped down her cheek. "I had never seen Dad like that before. When Mom died, he became a ghost. Distant and cold. But when he thought I was in that house… he was an explosion of his own. Capricorn, Taurus, and Loke had to pin him to the ground to keep him from running into the house after me. He was screaming and writhing, tears streaming down his cheeks…" she gulped and hid her face in her knees. "I had never seen anybody look so destroyed like that before. He was screaming my name and fighting like a madman and… it tore me up inside."

Natsu slid across the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She sank against him gratefully, sniffing. He rested his cheek on the top of her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

"We both made a vow that day," she continued quietly. "We would change. We would be better for each other. We would cherish our family the way we were supposed to. Dad turned everything around. He still works illegally a lot of the time… but now he only attacks those that deserve it. He channels funds into charities instead of gambling and drug rings. He's… he's a good person. Although he became incredibly overprotective after he thought I had died. He gets nervous when I'm gone for too long. Sometimes he has Loke or one of the others follow me…" she sighed. "That's why I still run away sometimes. It's the only way I can get some alone time from them all…"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Natsu said,

"Tell me about the merger."

Lucy gulped and pulled away from him, "That… that's not important—"

"You said you'd tell me everything."

"I know but…"

"I want to know about it."

She sighed, "It's simple. Dad still has a lot of enemies, probably even _more, _that are constantly targeting us. In order to ensure the protection of the family, he wants to merge the Heartfilia Keys with Zentopia."

"How does a merger like this happen?"

"… The details are confusing, honestly. Dad and the leader of Zentopia, Byro Cracy, have been working out negotiations for months now. I don't really understand how they work myself." She looked away.

Natsu could tell that she was lying to him, but knew that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her about it tonight. He glanced over at the piece of paper lying on the mattress next to him. He reached over and picked it up.

_Nice tattoo, Lucy Heartfilia_.

He turned to her, "Explain this."

She gulped, "I… I'm the reason the school was attacked. I'm the reason that Levy, Jet, and Droy were hurt. It's all my fault." Moisture rose in her eyes, "It's all my fault that my friends are in pain…"

"_Why_?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "That symbol down in the corner. That's the mark of Phantom Lord. Their leader, Jose Porla, has been after my family from the start. He's the one that started the attacks on the Konzern. He's the one that blew up the house…"

"But what does he have to do with _Fairy Tail_?" Natsu's voice was harsh.

She peered up at him, eyebrows knit together. "Isn't it obvious? He doesn't care about Fairy Tail. It's _me _he's after!" she stared down at the tattoo on the back of her right hand. "Somehow… he saw this mark and found out that I'm a student of Fairy Tail. That's why he's attacking it. To hurt me. To hurt Dad. And that's why…" her face fell. "That's why I left. I won't let them hurt my family anymore."

"That's bullshit!" he grabbed her hand, anger etched into his face. "You can't just leave for that reason! You can't just run away!"

"I promised that I would do whatever it takes to protect my home!" she ripped her hand from his grasp. "So that's what I'm doing! If I'm not at Fairy Tail, then Jose won't have a reason to attack it!"

"_That's bullshit and you know it_!" Natsu sat up on his knees and grabbed both of Lucy's wrists. "You're not helping _anyone _by leaving! You're just hurting everyone at the same time!" his face turned fierce as he leaned in.

"Natsu—"

"I refuse to let you leave! Fairy Tail is your home! You belong with us! You belong with _me_!"

Her mouth dried up.

"You think everyone is going to be mad at you? Fuck that!" he pushed her down until she was lying on her back and he was straddling her hips, pressing her arms down into the mattress on either side of her head. "Now we know who they are! We can storm up to their front door and take revenge! We'll make sure they can never threaten you again!"

"Natsu you can't!" she tugged on her arms. "These aren't just some random thugs! They're not the kind of people that you can smack around. They're dangerous! They've killed people!"

"I'll kill _them_!"

"Natsu…" tears slipped down her temples and disappeared into her blonde hair. "Why are you making this so difficult…"

"I don't want to make it difficult," he growled. "I want to make it _impossible_."

"There's nothing you can say or do now that will stop me," she whispered. "I've made my decision. There's no way I'm going to change my mind."

Natsu's golden eyes flicked over her face, locking on her lips. His voice lowered as he said, "We'll see about that…"

Lucy held her breath as his grip on her wrists loosened and he leaned closer.

"N-Natsu…" she whispered, panic shooting through her chest. She flinched away from him, "P-please… I _can't_…"

"Shut up," he whispered. "I'll definitely make you stay Lucy… I promise…"

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut.

_Please_…

* * *

"Should we go wreck something else, Boss?"

"Hmm…" Jose Porla stroked his mustache quietly for a moment.

"No… not yet," he finally decided, leaning back in his chair. "We'll give Lucy Heartfilia a few days to think that her precious school is safe before attacking once more. In fact…" he grinned. "I'd prefer to have the little princess around so I can see how she reacts when I completely _destroy_ her beloved family."

"Gi hi…" the young man with the long black hair and numerous silver bolts in his face sneered, "Then I'll go grab the blondie—"

"No," Jose said. "Not you, Gajeel. I want her unharmed. Send Juvia and Sol."

"Aw come on, Boss," Gajeel protested. "When am I gonna get my turn?"

"You did quite a number on those three fairies the other day," Jose waved his hand. "That should hold you over for now. Go on then, do as I say."

Gajeel grumbled but turned to fulfill the order anyway.

* * *

Lucy screamed with laughter and writhed on the bed. Natsu sat on her hips, grinning wildly, long fingers probing and dancing over her ribs as she pushed at him.

"Stop! Stop!" she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm gonna tickle you 'til you agree to come back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu announced.

She squealed and kicked her knees against his back, "_STTTTTTOOPPPPPPPP!_"

He cackled maniacally and moved his hands to her armpits.

"_EEEEeeee_!" Lucy beat at his head. "Stop! Natsu stop! I'm gonna pee my pants!"

"Say you'll come back to Fairy Tail!"

"Natsu STOP!" she delivered a vicious punch to his jaw, sending him flying backwards on the bed. She sat up and pressed her back against the headboard, hugging her knees to her chest. "Bastard! I'll kill you if you touch me again!"

Natsu pushed up on the palm of his right hand, rubbing his chin with his left.

"Ooowww," he whined. "Jeez Lucy, you didn't need to hit me!"

"Yes I did! Or else you wouldn't have stopped!" she wiped the tears from her face. Her abdomen ached from all of the laughing she had done. _Only Natsu can make me laugh like this_, that realization was less than welcome for the young blonde. She frowned and looked away.

"Sorry," Natsu sat cross-legged and then folded his arms over his chest. "But you should know that there's nothing I won't do to bring you back." He locked her with a serious stare, "If I have to tie you up, toss you in a sack and drag you to Fairy Tail, I'll do it. Don't think I won't."

Lucy swallowed, "Natsu… I _can't_. Why don't you see that? It doesn't matter if I go back to Fairy Tail right now. I'm going to leave eventually anyway. I might as well do it now—"

"Wait, why would you leave Fairy Tail eventually?" his eyebrows pulled low.

She sighed, "It's high school. It doesn't last forever. After graduation, we are all going to split our ways. So what does it matter if I do it now instead of later?"

"Fairy Tail isn't just high school, Lucy."

She avoided his glare.

"Fairy Tail is family. Fairy Tail is home. How can you not understand this yet? Even after graduation… we're still gonna be together."

"How? Are we all going to go to the same college? What about Gray's snowboarding career? What about Erza's sports? What about your fire show? You're going to find a college that has all of these things in it? Or are you going to abandon all of your hard work? What do you think is going to happen?"

Natsu crawled over the bed. She straightened warily.

"Don't tickle me."

He moved close and then reached for her right hand. He took her wrist and raised it up to the tattoo on his right shoulder. He pressed the symbols together, golden eyes burning as he stared intently into hers.

"I don't know what will happen after graduation," he admitted. "Maybe we will all go our own ways and never come back. But this isn't about then. It's about now."

Lucy's heart thundered painfully in her chest.

"If you wanna fly halfway around the world after graduation and never look back, then do it. If that's your dream, then I support you. I don't have anything wrong with you leaving on some great journey. That's what Fairy Tail is about. The endless adventure," his face softened. "Because even though you won't be with us, I'll know that you're still carrying Fairy Tail's heart and spirit inside you." He released her hand and she pulled it back to her chest. "But I can't accept you leaving now. Not for the reason you have. Not when I can see how it's tearing you apart."

"I'm leaving for Fairy Tail's protection," she whispered. "For everyone's protection. How can you not support that?"

"It's not a one way street, Lucy," he sat back on his heels. "You keep talking about how you're protecting the school but you don't seem to get it." He smiled, "Fairy Tail could be reduced to rubble and it wouldn't matter so long as there are people that love and care for each other in its name. Fairy Tail will always live. It will always thrive. And it will always protect you so long as you allow it."

"But…"

"It's not fair that you're taking this all on your shoulders," he said softly. "Don't you know how angry everyone is? They all want revenge on the people that wrecked our school and hurt our family."

"If it weren't for me, then Fairy Tail never would have been targeted though! It's all my fault!"

Natsu cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closing.

"It's not your fault. You didn't ask for this. You can't blame yourself for what other people did."

Tears slipped out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "They won't stop. Even if we somehow defeated Phantom Lord, my family has more enemies. I'll bring trouble everywhere I go. Everyone I love will be hurt because of me."

"It doesn't matter where you come from," he murmured. "You can be Lucy Heartfilia or Lucy the mystery. It doesn't matter. To us, you're Lucy of Fairy Tail. You're our family and we're going to take care of you."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, the only sounds were the soft sobs from Lucy as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Finally, Natsu sat back and smiled down at her.

"You might as well give up, Lucy. I'm not letting you leave this house until you agree to come back to Fairy Tail and never leave again."

"Natsu…"

"And that's final!" he climbed to the edge of the bed and pushed the curtains wide, letting the light of the bedroom seep into the sanctuary. "Now! Let's see what kind of food this big mansion has! I'm starved!" he laughed, stacking his hands behind his head as he headed for the door.

Lucy hurried off of the bed, "Natsu!"

He paused and turned back to her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

She gulped, heat roiling in her chest.

"Earlier… you said that I belong at Fairy Tail. And you… you said that I belong with _you…_" she averted her eyes momentarily. "I… was just wondering what you meant by that."

Natsu stared at her for a few seconds before a cheerful grin spread across his face, "Exactly what it sounds like! You and me are partners, remember? Natsu and Lucy 'til the end."

The heat in her chest spread through the rest of her body and a small smile lit her lips.

"Yeah… that's right… Natsu and Lucy 'til the end."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a few days to update everybody! Even though I know what I wanted from the Heartfilia's, I really didn't pound out the details until I was writing it. Ugh. Backstory stresses me out. I like to live in the now, ya dig? Oh well. I hope it's not too slow. Or lame. We will see.**

**Anway, I already wrote a long thing on the facebook page and also shared a super cool AMV and so don't have a whole lot to say on here... so I'll just give you guys some out of context conversations from the home herd for your entertainment, since this chapter was kinda boring.**

* * *

**Austria: "I thought you were kidding!"**

**Me: "You always think I'm kidding when I'm not. I think it's safe for you to assume that I'm always telling the truth."**

**Austria: "I... I think that would lead to some very awkward situations between us."**

**Me: *rubbing her leg sensually with my foot* "Why?" *realizes* "Oh yeah. The lesbian stuff."**

* * *

**the MOTH: "Breufe, we're gonna be together forever, right?"**

**Breufe: "What."**

* * *

**Breufe: "Moo, you should get a tattoo of a raven and then have an Edgar Allen Poe quote underneath it."**

**Me: "I'm gonna need something a little swaggier than that."**

**Picole: "Poe fo sho."**

* * *

**Alright, here's some music suggestions:**

**"Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette**

**"Nameless Path" by Marcus Foster**

**"Dance Without You" by Skylar Grey**

**"Safe With Me" by Sam Smith (This song has been with me since I first started writing this story. It popped into my head immediately when I started thinking about Lucy's secret life. It's just really fitting, I feel.)**

**Okay! That's all for today pals! I hope you like the chapter! I also hope more people show up to the facebook page! I'm gonna start doing fun oneshot giveaways soon hopefully, if I ever figure out how I should do it. ;P (I will, I promise. I just haven't really sat down to think about it.) So if you want to compete to win cool fluffy little oneshot pieces written just for you, make a stop by the facebook page and stay tuned for whatever I have in store! I love you all so much! You're the greatest! Have a good day! I'll see you tomorrow or the next day!**

**ONWARD!**

**Love-Moo**

**P.S.- JP, the fact that you get concerned when I don't update for a few days makes me super happy. :) Thanks for supporting me so much and for calling me your favorite fanfic author! #happybecausemyreadersarethegreatestever**


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy's a Go-Getter

"Yeah I want four large pizzas with the works on them!"

Lucy walked into the study, "There you are Natsu. You shouldn't go snooping around—"

"Oi, Lucy, what kind of pizza do you want?" Natsu propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch he lounged on. His cell phone was pressed to his ear as he picked at his teeth with his pinky nail. "I'm gettin' four for myself, but I can order a fifth one if you're hungry."

"Pizza?" Lucy's eye twitched. "How do you plan on going to get the pizza?"

"Duh! They deliver!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy stomped her feet, "_AND WHERE WERE YOU GOING TO HAVE THEM DELIVER IT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE?_"

"Oh…" Natsu blinked at her for a second before saying into the phone, "Uhhh, what happens if I don't know where I am and also I'm way far away from town?"

Lucy rubbed her temples as he grew quiet. After a moment, he looked at the phone with surprise.

"He hung up."

She laughed and placed her fists on her hips, "Pffft. Well of course he did! Not only is it only half an hour from closing time, but they're not going to deliver way out here in the countryside!" she rolled her eyes. "Get real, Natsu."

"Hey Lucy," Natsu jumped to his feet and walked over to her, clasping his hands behind his back. When he was in front of her, he bent so that his eyes were level with hers. "You'll come back to Fairy Tail, right?"

Her cheeks flushed and she took a step back, "L-leave it alone! I told you I wasn't!" she spun on her heel and stomped towards the door. "Quit asking me every half hour!"

He chased after her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Aha! Good idea!" he caught up and walked at her side, grinning down at her, "Should I order takeout?"

"Idiot! No one is going to deliver out here!"

"Then what will we eat? I already raided your cupboards and fridge, I didn't find anything good!"

"That's because you look for a meal rather than the ingredients to make a meal," she smiled. "I'll make you something."

"You mean it?" he clenched his hands into fists, eyes brightening in excitement.

"Sure, sure," she waved her hand at him. "If it'll shut you up."

"Alright!" he pumped his fists in the air and ran ahead to walk backwards. He grinned down at her, "You're the best, Lucy!"

She blushed, "Sh-shut up. It's nothing…"

His eyes squinted as he gave her his best smile. "So, what are you going to make?"

Lucy smirked.

* * *

"Why spaghetti?" Natsu slumped over the marble island in the center of the kitchen as Lucy gathered her ingredients.

"You don't have to sound so disappointed!" she placed a bag of noodles down and frowned at him. "What do you have against spaghetti?"

"Nothin'," he rolled an onion from hand to hand, eyelids drooped in boredom. "I like all food. I was just hopin' that you'd have something a little more exotic since this is a big house and you're like super rich or whatever."

"Something a little more exotic, huh?" she grabbed a package of four sausages from the fridge and carried it to the stove that was built into the island. "Like what exactly?"

"I dunno!" he sat up on his stool and started tossing the onion in the air. "Whatever rich people normally eat!"

She pulled the sausages from the package and then took a knife to the casing, slitting each one down the middle. "Well, I'm rich and I normally eat spaghetti. So you're getting the full rich person experience here."

"Who would've thought rich people were so boring?" he muttered.

"Hey," she held the knife up and pointed it at him. "I'm making you food out of the kindness of my heart. You're not allowed to complain about it unless you want me to stop right now and you can starve for the rest of the night. How does that sound?"

"Sorry ma'am!" Natsu bowed frantically. "Forget I said anything! Want me to help?" he ran around to her side of the island and looked around at the mess of ingredients. "What should I do?"

She stared up at him in surprise, "You want to help?"

He smirked, "Sure! Just tell me what to do!"

A smile tugged at her lips, "Alright… grab that onion you were playing with and chop it up then. The knives are over in the block over there," she pointed to the counter over her shoulder. "And make it snappy, okay? It won't take long to cook this sausage."

"Aye Sir!" he grabbed the onion and a knife and stood at the cutting board next to her. "Here I go!" he slammed the knife into the onion, cutting it in half.

Lucy chuckled as she dropped the sausages into the pan and put it over the stove. She grabbed a wooden spoon and used it to break up the meat as Natsu clumsily sliced through the onion halves.

"Hey Lucy," he said.

"Hm?" she adjusted the heat.

"You're gonna come back to Fairy Tail, right?"

She sighed, "Natsu…"

"'Cause if you don't, we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together in this house," he glanced over at her with a mischievous grin. "And I dunno about you… but that sounds like fun to me. So if you really don't want to go back to Fairy Tail, I hope you don't mind makin' spaghetti at midnight _every_ night for next eighty years or so."

Lucy glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you I wasn't letting you leave this house until you agree to come back to Fairy Tail," he reminded her. "So naturally, if you don't agree, then we'll be here forever."

"You would seriously take it that far, huh?" she sighed. "Staying here with me forever just because I won't come back to Fairy Tail?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, rubbing his eyes on the back of his forearm momentarily. "If all I had was someone to make spaghetti with in the middle of the night every day until I died…" he turned to her and smiled brightly, "I'd think I lived a pretty wealthy life!"

She gulped, fire blazing across her cheeks. She turned back to the sausages, which were sizzling softly in the pan under her spoon. She stirred quietly for a moment before muttering, "Shut up."

He chuckled and wiped his eyes again, "Augh… why do my eyes sting so bad?"

Lucy smirked, "No clue. Are you almost done with that onion?"

"It hurts!" he whined. "I don't want to do it anymore!"

She laughed, "Wow! I had no idea you were such a baby, Natsu!"

"Auuuuughhhhh," he wiped stinging tears from his suddenly bloodshot eyes. "Stupid onion!"

She set the spoon down, "Jeez, you wimp. Wanna switch me?"

He glanced at her, blinking moisture away, sniffing softly. He used his scarf to dab at the corners of his eyes.

She gestured for the knife, "I can do it. Just stir the sausages okay?"

He smiled and pushed her hand away, "Nah, it's okay. I can do it."

She cocked her head to the side.

He turned back to the onion and started chopping. His eyes twitched and started to tear up again and Lucy retreated to a safe distance once more. She stirred the sausage silently.

A few minutes later, Natsu moved away from the island, tears streaming down his face, a giant grin revealing his pearly white teeth, "All done, Lucy!"

She snickered at his pitiful appearance and then set her spoon down, "And just in time!" she grabbed the cutting board and carried the onions to the pan. She pushed them in with the sausage and then replaced the cutting board on the island. "Now can you mince the garlic?"

"I don't know what that means," he wiped his face with a paper towel, blinking.

"Okay, then you stir, and I'll do it."

He took the spoon from her and she grabbed the mincer and three cloves of garlic. As she crushed the garlic onto the cutting board, a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hm?" he pushed the onions around with the sausage bits in the pan absently.

"Do you plan on having kids in the future?"

"Kids?" he cocked his head to the side. "I never really thought about it. I suppose I wouldn't mind having a few."

"What will you teach them about morals and values of the real world?"

Natsu was silent for a moment as he deliberated. The fact that he was taking the question seriously made Lucy's heart twist in her chest.

"Well," he pursed his lips. "I guess I would teach them to always be kind to other people because you never know what someone else is going through. And I'll teach them to fight for what they want because life isn't worth living without happiness. And I'll make sure they know that friends and family are the most important things in the world, right after themselves," he smiled over at her. "I'll be sure they know that it's okay to be selfish sometimes, especially if it's involving their happiness."

Lucy swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. _Good answer_.

"Would you teach your sons differently from your daughters?"

"Probably not. Except I'd probably be a little more careful with my daughters because I wouldn't want any boys to take advantage of them. I'd teach them how to fight so that if anyone tries to do something to them when me or their brothers aren't around, they'll be able to kick their butts on their own!" he held up his fist and then grinned at her, "I don't know why, but I just have the feeling that all my daughters would be really cute."

Her heart wrenched. "And your sons? You'd teach them to respect girls?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "I'd teach all my kids to respect all people, regardless of if they're girls or boys."

She put another clove in the mincer and squeezed the handles, "Natsu… do you know anything about female anatomy? Do you know what the menstrual cycle is?" she glanced over at him, expecting the worst.

He pursed his lips in thought, "I know of it, but not a lot of the details."

_For someone so immature, he sure is treating these questions awfully maturely, _Lucy observed.

"Hypothetical situation," she said. "Your wife is gone and your daughter wakes up with her first period and doesn't know what to do about it. What do you do?"

"Hmm…" he stared off across the kitchen, stirring slowly. "Well… I would hope that my wife would prepare me for something like that in advance so that I could help her, at least with the basics until her mom got home. But if she didn't prepare me… then I guess I would try to calm her down, convince her she's not dying, and hopefully make her feel better in any way I can. So you know… I'd try to make her laugh and feel happy. I guess that's what I'm best at anyway. Besides fighting. I dunno. That's kind of a hard question to answer since I really don't know a lot about it."

Lucy finished with the garlic and grabbed two cans of diced tomatoes and a can opener. She popped the lids off and then did the same to two cans of tomato sauce and a can of tomato paste. She moved closer to Natsu, sliding the cans with her across the island.

"Hypothetical situation," she said as she started emptying the cans into the pot. "Your wife dies during childbirth. Do you remarry?"

Natsu sucked in a deep breath and continued to stir as she dumped the red mixture into the pan.

"That's also a hard question to answer," he murmured.

Lucy grabbed a measuring cup she had filled earlier with water and poured it into the pan, eying him quietly.

"I'm not sure that I would," he finally said. "I think that if I found someone to want to dedicate her whole life to me, I wouldn't just be able to replace her if she died. And not because I don't think it's possible to find _two _women to tolerate my wildness," he grinned at her. "But because… if I find someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with, she's gonna get all of my love. I'm gonna be all dried up and empty and not have a single drop left to give to anybody else. Except our kids, obviously. But that's a different kind of love, so it don't count."

Lucy scooped the garlic into the mixture and then stared up at him.

"Hypothetical situation. You live together with your wife for many years before realizing she doesn't love you back. What do you do?"

Natsu held her gaze for long seconds.

"That would never happen," he finally said.

She cocked an eyebrow.

"If she didn't love me, she wouldn't marry me," he said simply. "I wouldn't force her to marry me just because I have feelings for her. That's just wrong. I think you need to be one hundred percent completely invested in your partner in order to get married to them. Or else it's a lie, isn't it?"

She gulped, "What if she did love you but then later down the line fell out of love with you?"

"I would be sad," he said softly. "I would be really sad and heartbroken. But I would wish her the best and let her go free to find someone that she could fall in love with and stay in love with for the rest of her life."

They stood in silence for a few moments.

Natsu grinned, "These are strange questions to be asking out of the blue, Lucy. What are they for?"

"Science," she whispered and turned to gather up the remaining ingredients for the sauce.

He snickered, "You're a weirdo, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

"So how is it?" Lucy asked as she twisted noodles onto her fork.

Natsu scarfed down his plate of spaghetti like he was a ravenous badger. When he finished it, he started piling on seconds.

"You know something, Lucy?" he said as he scooped noodles out of the large bowl they had mixed the noodles and sauce in.

"Hm?" she stuck her fork in her mouth.

"You're an awful cook," he said.

Her eye twitched and she delivered a swift kick to his knee under the table.

"Ah!" he winced at the blow. "I was kidding! Just kidding! Jeez," he reached under and rubbed the spot. "It's good! The best spaghetti I've ever had!"

She smiled, "You mean it? Or are you just saying that so I won't kick you again?"

He deliberated, "Well…"

She kicked him again.

"I'm serious! It's really delicious."

"Thanks… I've had a lot of practice," she ate with new exuberance, clicking her heels together under her wooden chair.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"You'll come back to Fairy Tail, won't you?"

"I'm going to start ignoring you," she warned.

"Tomorrow you should give me a tour of this place," he suggested, gulping down an entire glass of milk. "Do you have cool stuff outside too? Like a tennis court or shooting range?"

"The estate has a lot of cool stuff," she said, tapping her fork on the plate, "But I don't think you should stay here too long. You should go home tomorrow."

"So you're coming back to Fairy Tail then?" he perked, noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"No—"

"Then I'm staying," he slurped the noodles up, leaving a trail of sauce down his chin.

She sighed. Arguing with him was pointless. Tomorrow she would just have to call Leo or Capricorn to come and pick him up. She tossed a paper towel at him, "Wipe your face! You look like a toddler!"

He took the napkin and swiped it across his forehead before shoveling more spaghetti into his mouth.

She rolled her eyes and set her fork down.

He eyed her curiously, "You done eatin'?"

"Yeah," she stood and picked up her plate. He carried it over to the sink and set inside. Natsu watched as she turned on the water and started cleaning up. He finished up his second helping and then carried his dishes over to her. She took them from his hands and put them under the water, reaching for a sponge.

"Don't you guys have servants here?" he asked.

"We did," she replied, squirting soap onto the sponge. "But since we moved in to the townhouse, they're on paid vacation."

"Vacation?" he leaned on the counter. "You've lived in the townhouse for several months now though."

"I don't think you understand just how rich my family is."

"So while you live in that townhouse, this giant mansion is completely empty all day, every day?"

"That's right."

"What a waste."

She smiled, "Yeah…"

"What's the point of having a big ol' mansion like this if it's not being used?"

"Well," she placed the clean plates on the rack next to the sink and Natsu grabbed a towel and started drying them off. "The only reason we moved into town was to be closer to school. Now that I'm not going to Fairy Tail, we will probably move back in here."

"Hey Lucy."

"What?" she handed a glass to him.

He toweled it off, "You're coming back to Fairy Tail, right?"

"You're a broken record, you know that?" she turned the sink off and turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know why you are acting like this is the end of the world. People come and go in your life and you just have to accept that. There's nothing you can do to keep someone around that doesn't want to stay."

Natsu put the glass down on the counter and slapped the towel onto his shoulder. He took a step closer to her, reaching out. His thumb and forefinger held her chin and turned her face up towards him. She gulped and met his gaze. There was no hint in his eyes as to what he was thinking or feeling.

Which was strange, because Natsu was an open book. If anyone should be able to hold her heart behind an iron wall, it should be Lucy. And yet, under the heat of his stare, it was her body that was quivering. It was her eyes that were turning hazy as her lip trembled.

Natsu held her still for a long tense minute before releasing her and turning away. He tossed the towel onto the counter and then walked leisurely across the kitchen, hands stacked behind his head.

"I'm pooped! I think we should go to bed now. I've had a full day you know? It's tiring worrying so much."

Lucy took in a shuddering breath and slouched gratefully, clutching at her heart. "You don't think I know?" she muttered after a moment and followed.

* * *

"What do you suppose they're doing right about now?" Leo picked at his teeth with his pocket knife.

Scorpio turned the page of his magazine, "Hm. I don't know if I want to even think about it."

"Lucy's got such a nice body, there's no way that kid ain't making a _moo_ve on her," Taurus grumbled.

"As it were, I don't think Natsu-san's that way," Sagittarius said, stirring sugar into his mug of coffee. "I spent a good deal of time around him on Galuna. It seemed that Lucy-san was more inclined to put the moves on him."

"Lucy's a go-getter," Scorpio agreed. "No doubt she'll make the first move."

"Don't make me laugh," Leo turned his knife to the dirt under his fingernails. "In the past she was a go-getter. But she's definitely calmed down after her _last_ loveadventure."

"Moo… she blushes more than she flirts these days."

"Still," Scorpio sat up from where he was draped across the couch. "Think about it. How long ago was it that she broke up with that guy?"

"It's been about a year," Capricorn mused over the top of his paperback novel.

"Exactly. A year with no action. You think _you _could last that long, Loke?"

"Lucy and I are two very different people," Leo reminded him.

"But that guy ain't just _anybody_," Scorpio grinned. "That's the guy she's crushin' on. And now they're all alone in that big, empty house. That big empty house with the gorgeous view of the valley and the enormous beds that feel like heaven. Lucy's vulnerable. She's upset. She's on her way to marry a guy she doesn't love and the guy she _does _love, who also epitomizes the life she's leaving behind in Fairy Tail, is right in front of her. Not only that, but he came to bring her back, like a white knight on a stallion. Go ahead and try to tell me they're just sittin' around playin' cards or watchin' TV."

Leo pursed his lips, "Hmm… you've got a good point…"

Jude stood slowly from his place behind his desk, eye twitching. He calmly reached behind his body and pulled his gun from his waistband. He pulled it up, aimed, and squeezed the trigger.

The bullet ripped its way through the large vase just off to the side and behind Leo's skull, sending ceramic shards, water, and flowers all over the floor. Leo's eyes went wide as he stared at his boss.

Jude leapt onto his desk and leveled the gun at the space between the redhead's green eyes.

"_LLLEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO_," he roared.

"Hey, hey!" Leo jumped to his feet, "It's not my fault, Boss! I was just trying—"

Jude pulled the trigger again and again, scaring a yelp from the younger man as he bounded out of the path of the bullets.

"_I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU AND THEN DRIVE OUT TO THE MANSION AND SHOOT THAT BASTARD PRICK SON OF A BITCH THAT WOULD DARE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY SWEET DARLING LITTLE GIRL!"_

Scorpio cackled as Jude chased Leo from the room, blasting holes in the walls always just slightly behind.

"Moo," Taurus leaned back in his seat, placing his arms on the back of the couch. "So Scorpio, you really think they're doing something?"

He grinned, "Totally. There's just no way they're not. That guy would have to be a colossal idiot to pass up on an opportunity like this one."

* * *

Natsu was snoring like a freight train.

Lucy covered her head with a pillow and groaned. The deep rumblings erupting from the boy's chest were like nothing she had ever heard. She imagined it was the same sound a bear would make after three months of hibernating in a cave with incredible acoustics and a surround sound system.

She could feel the noise echoing deep in her abdomen.

"That's it!" Lucy sat up in the bed, leaned over the wall of pillows she had erected between them and shook the boy awake roughly. "Wake up, damn it!"

"_Snrk_— wha?" Natsu sat up hurriedly, blinking drowsily. "Wha? Lucy?"

"I can't sleep with you choking on a golf ball like that!" she propped her fists up on her hips. "Why are you even here? I said you could sleep in Loke's room!"

"Mm," he rubbed his eye sleepily, "But why would I want to sleep under a_ poster_ of a half-naked Lucy when I can just sleep next to the real thing?"

Heat flamed up her cheeks, "That bastard has a half-naked poster of me over his bed?"

"It's kinda creepy," he yawned and stretched onto his back once more. "You got dead eyes, Lucy."

"Shut your mouth!" she slammed a pillow into his face.

"Hey Lucy," he pushed it away.

"_WHAT_?"

"You'll come back to Fairy Tail, won't you?"

She slammed the pillow right back down on him again. She released it and rolled over, lying on her side, facing away from him on the other side of the bed. "I'll give you another chance but the second you start snoring, I'm dragging your ass out onto the lawn!"

"Could you please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here."

She suppressed her furious shout and squeezed her eyes shut, vowing to ship the boy off first thing in the morning.

* * *

"What do you mean you _can't_?" Lucy snapped.

"Sorry, Lucy. We're all really busy today," Leo said through the phone. "Can't you hold out just one more day?"

She pouted, "But—"

"Sorry. There's nothing I can do about it. Is everything okay? Has he touched you?"

"No!" she blushed. "God! It's fine! He's just really annoying. That's all."

"Sweet," his voice faded and she could hear him faintly call, "Ha! Scorp! You owe me fifty bucks you piece of shit!"

"Are you kidding me?" an even more distant cry called. "That pussy ass kid! Doesn't he have any balls?"

Leo snickered into the phone.

Lucy rubbed her eyes and sighed, "I'd appreciate it if you kept my love life out of your petty bets."

"Anyway," he ignored her grumbling. "You're just gonna have to last another day. Think you can make it?"

Lucy lowered her hand and stared across the room. "You're hoping I _can't_ make it, aren't you?"

"Err… Sorry Lucy, you're breaking up. I'm gonna have to talk to you later. See ya!" there was a click as he hung up on her.

Lucy glared at the cell phone and tossed it onto the couch. Just then, the door to the bedroom opened and Natsu walked inside, shirtless, dirt smudged on his shoulders and elbows, blades of grass sticking out of his messy pink hair.

He yawned and glanced around the room until he found her on the windowsill.

"Why was I outside?" he mumbled, voice groggy.

"You snored," she said, glancing out the window.

"Hey Lucy—"

"No."

"You're gonna come back to Fairy Tail, right?"

She glared at him and stood, "Give it up. It's never happening. Stop asking."

"What are we gonna do today?" he stretched his arms over his head, ignoring her harsh words.

"We're not doing anything," she pushed her hair over her ears and walked across the room. "_You _are going to leave me alone."

"Show me around the mansion!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. "I wanna see all the cool stuff you have!"

"Natsu!" she whined.

"It's fine! It's not like you've got anything important to do, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well… since you left Fairy Tail, you don't have to worry about homework."

"I can have other things to do besides homework!"

"Not today, you can't! Because we're gonna spend the entire day together. No arguments allowed!"

Lucy stared as he grinned brightly at her over his shoulder. Her heart thudded in her chest. _To spend the entire day together… _she gulped. Surely it wouldn't be too awful to have one last chance. One day of happiness before she turned her back on the life of her choice to live the life she was destined for. What was the harm in indulging just one last time? She could go out with a bang. Leave without any regrets. Lucy rubbed her lips together.

She would pamper herself. Satiate the hunger inside that called for Natsu and everything he had to offer. She would do it, and when the night was over… she would disappear and never see him again.

Before she went… she would allow herself just this one last pleasure.

* * *

**Author's Note: Eh... kinda boring today. I sure am dragging this out, aren't I? Oh well. At least I got something done... I guess... I also flossed today. I guess you could say my life is pretty much going a good direction.**

**Just kidding. Seriously... I spent ALL this morning playing chase and hide with Nashi, (she likes to chase me from room to room and then let me get a head start so I can find a hiding spot. Then when she comes looking for me, I jump out and scare her and she runs away just to come barreling back to chase me again) and then Picole came over and ruined it. ;P I was actually grateful. I'm so out of shape that even running around the house from my deranged cat is enough to feel like the devil hath taken over thine body.**

**Quote of the day:**

**Me: "There is no order in my life. I'm not wearing any underwear and my bra is inside out. Leave me here to die."**

**Okay, here's a song for today's chapter:**

**"Gravity" by Sara Bareilles**

**Well, I hope you guys like it, even though not really anything happens... and I'm really dragging this out... and you're probably dying for some action here... but... yeah. Anyway. I'll see you guys later. Love you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your hard work keeping up with me and sticking around even though sometimes I suck so bad and stuff! You're seriously the best readers a cow could have! Hearing from you, even if it's just one word, makes my whole day so much brighter! (Which I really need, considering that I never see the sun) And for the people that even take the time to write long reviews with some kind of deep insight to the chapter or story as a whole... you are angels! It really means a lot that you go that far! Wow wow wow like seriously wow! I love love love you all! Thanks a million!**

**ONWARD!**

**Love-Moo**


	22. Chapter 22

This Is It

Lucy toweled off her hair with a sigh as she walked across the room to where her laptop sat on the couch. She tapped a key and woke up the screen.

"Hm…" she murmured. "Thirty percent," she glared at the download bar as it expanded at a snail's pace. She sighed and straightened. On the one hand, she was happy that her father had heeded her warning and strengthened the defense on the system, but on the other, she was quite perturbed at how long it was taking to hack it.

"This is what happens when everything is electronic," she grumbled, turning away from the computer. "It's a goddamn pain in my neck just to open one fucking door…"

"Yo Lucy, where are those clothes you promised me?"

Natsu walked into the bedroom, wearing nothing but a white towel knotted loosely around his hips. Lucy's eyes were immediately drawn to the glistening droplets of shower water that slid over the hard contours of his chiseled abdomen and then traveled down, down, down before disappearing into the hem of the towel that _really _needed to be tightened and raised for the sake of her sanity.

Her mouth dried up and her lips parted slightly as she tried to remember what he said.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, pushing at the floppy pink hair that fell into his eyes. His gaze traveled over her silently for a second before he grinned.

"Hey Lucy! We match!"

Lucy tugged on the white towel she wrapped around her naked body. Instead of screaming and nailing him with a Lucy kick like he expected her to do, she walked up to him slowly, cheeks pink.

He cocked an eyebrow as she stopped directly in front of him, eyes averted to their feet.

"What's up?" he asked.

She reached out and gently touched just above the towel. His eyes went wide and he blinked at her in surprise. She trailed her fingers over his skin slowly, enticing shivers to the surface. He squeezed his hands into fists and bit the inside of his cheek.

"I won't ask you to leave," Lucy finally whispered, glancing up into his face, cheeks bright red. "On one condition."

He gulped, "And wh-what's that?"

She tapped on the knot of the towel momentarily before saying, "For today only… you have to do everything I say."

He covered her hand with his and pulled it away from his skin, ceasing the torture. He laced his fingers with hers absently, staring into her face, lips pursed.

"You won't tell me to leave?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I promise to let you stay without complaint for the entire day."

"Hm…" he deliberated for a few seconds before nodding, "Alright. You got a deal. So long as you don't make me do anything weird!" he grinned and released her hand, taking a step back to put distance between them once more. "So, where are those clothes you said I could wear?"

Lucy turned and headed back into the room, "Hold on, let me get dressed first and I'll show you."

Natsu leaned against the doorframe as she went inside her giant walk-in closet and closed the door behind. He reached down and traced the path her fingers had taken on his skin. It was a completely different sensation from before. When he did it, he itched and that was about it. When it was Lucy's fingers, they had left a trail of anxious fire blazing just under the surface of his skin. It had made his entire body feel like putty. His legs had felt so weak in that one moment that he had momentarily feared he would collapse. The sensation of her touch had involuntarily tensed the muscles in his stomach and if it had lasted any longer, he would've started sweating from the anticipation.

What the hell did _that _mean?

The door of the closet opened and Lucy walked out, dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a tight white tank top.

"Alright," she said, slicking her wet blonde hair up into a ponytail high on the back of her head. "C'mon. I think you can fit Loke's clothes. You're about the same size."

Natsu held his breath as she passed him into the hall and then quickly followed after, heart thundering inside his chest.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as they walked along the path at the back of the mansion.

Natsu tugged at the crotch of his borrowed cargo shorts, "Maybe I should've gone commando. That Loke guy has got some weird ass underwear."

She made a face, "Sharing underwear. That sounds fun."

"I'm used to boxers," he explained. "But these things are more like panties than anything."

She giggled, "Loke _is_ a bit of a girly boy. I wouldn't be surprised if he also has a few man thongs up there…"

"I saw a few, I just figured he stole them from you."

She let out a laugh, "Are you kidding me?"

He grinned down at her, "Hey Lucy…"

"What?"

"You're coming back to Fairy Tail, right?"

She reached over and took his hand, "C'mon, let's play some tennis."

"So you _do _have a tennis court!"

She pulled him off to the side of the path. "Yep, naturally. What kind of rich person estate would this be without a tennis court?"

"That's what I was thinkin'!"

They headed through the grass towards a large cluster of tall hedges. Halfway there, a loud ringing went off.

Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Erza," he said when Lucy cocked an eyebrow. He put it to his ear and answered, "What's up?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" her voice growled.

"About half an hour since I last ate."

"Where are you?"

"Lucy's house."

"What are you doing there? Director Makarov said—"

"Ah who cares what that dusty old guy said? If he's got a problem, he can come over here and drag my ass home."

"Natsu—"

"I'm not gonna make it into school today," he interrupted. He glanced down at Lucy and grinned, "But don't worry! Next time I see you, I'll have Lucy with me!"

Lucy gulped and looked away.

"Anyway, I gotta go. We're off to play some tennis. See you later Erza! Tell that Ice Princess to go suck it!" he hung up the phone on Erza's protest and slipped it back into his pocket. "Alright!" he said exuberantly. "I'm ready to kick your butt!"

* * *

Natsu reached over Lucy's body to grab the bucket of popcorn. He brought it onto his lap and shoved a fistful of the treat into his mouth, eyes glued to the giant projector screen of the mansion's personal theater room as a scene played out.

"Don't do it," he said suddenly. His eyes widened and he let out a huff, taking a sip from the straw of his soda. "Shit man… never trust a tweaker in a subway station."

Lucy smiled and dropped chocolate covered raisins into her mouth. "You act like you speak from personal experience."

"You act like you've forgotten all about that Erigor guy," he set the soda down again and shoveled more popcorn into his mouth.

She sighed, "Oh yeah…" she threw the one of the numerous blankets they were drowning in from her legs and stretched them out on the long, wide couch they sat on.

"This movie is kinda sad," Natsu observed as the old man that was the main character stood in a phone booth and listened to the dial tone of a call that would never be answered.

"That's why I wanted to watch it," she scooted closer to him and reached into the popcorn bucket. "I can't watch sad movies by myself, but I've been wanting to see this one for a long time now."

"Why didn't you watch it with that Loke guy?"

She chewed the popcorn quietly for a moment before reaching for another handful, "I'm a huge baby. I cry at the drop of a hat during sad movies. Loke and the others have a problem with seeing me cry and usually start freaking out when I do it in front of them. They immediately start searching for a solution to the problem, which usually means turning the movie off. They don't understand that sometimes sadness is good," she smiled. "After I watch movies like this, I feel so refreshed, you know?"

He glanced down at her.

"Me and Mom used to watch dramas like this all the time," she continued. "We were good crying partners. She would usually start crying first as I tried to hold it in, but then seeing her cry would always break my resolve and then I would start balling my eyes out and we would just sit, holding each other tight, trying to pay attention to what was happening on the screen." She giggled, "The ending was always seen through blurred vision."

Natsu smiled and looked back at the screen.

"Okay," he said, drawing her attention. He took a giant bite of popcorn, "If you start crying, I'll cry too to make you feel better, alright?" he grinned down at her, cheeks puffed out by the mouthful of popcorn.

She laughed and scooted closer. "Okay, you got a deal." She leaned against his shoulder, smiling softly.

Natsu's heart thudded in his chest and he stared forward with wide eyes.

_She smells so good…_

Twenty minutes later, Natsu heard her sniffling. He glanced down at her face, which was almost completely hidden against his shoulder as she peeked around with one glistening eye locked on the screen. He turned to the movie. The main character was lying in a hospital bed as his children huddled around. They were delivering bad news. Natsu pursed his lips as the old man broke down, shaking his head and letting out a sob of denial.

Lucy pushed her face against Natsu's arm, shuddering. Moisture filled his eyes and he blinked rapidly. He pulled his arm away from her streaming eyes and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. He adjusted on the couch to gain better access to her quivering body and tucked her neatly against his chest, stroking her hair as the tears started to escape his own eyes.

"Jesus, Lucy," he muttered. "This movie is fucking depressing."

"I'm _sorrryyyyy_," she sobbed, hugging him tightly. "B-but it's also so beautiful…"

"Yeah but jeez…" he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Why would anyone want to make themselves cry like this?" he discreetly rubbed the tears from his eyes.

She chuckled softly, "Crying is healthy. It makes you feel alive, don't you think?"

"Sure," he grumbled. "In the way that getting punched in the gut does."

She laughed and pulled back to stare up in his face. "So that's why you fight so much, huh?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

She smiled gently and wiped at her cheeks, "Crying may make me feel alive," she said softly. "But it doesn't hold a candle to how it feels to be around you."

He stared at her silently for a minute before grinning, "Okay. Here's what I've decided. From now on, you're not allowed to cry unless I'm around. Alright?"

"What?"

"Crying's fine," he shrugged. "But not when you do it alone," he smiled ruefully and then leaned his forehead on hers. "Whenever you feel like crying, call me up. I'll run to you, no matter where you are and make sure you don't have to cry by yourself."

Lucy held her breath as her heart frenzied in her chest. Her body was heating up. She reached up and knotted her hands in his, or Loke's, t-shirt and pulled her forehead from his to peer up into his face.

"N-Natsu…" she whispered, eyes dipping down to his lips.

He blinked down at her, eyebrow ticking up.

"Remember when you promised you'd do anything I told you to do?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… right now…" she gulped, tightening her grip on his t-shirt. "Right now… I… I want…"

Natsu pressed his forefinger to her lips, smirking.

"You don't have to say it," he murmured. "I know exactly what you want."

Her mouth dried up and her lips parted, brushing against the skin of his finger.

"You do?" she whispered.

His eyelids dipped and he pulled away from her. "C'mon," he stood and offered his hands.

Lucy's heart was battering against her ribs frantically.

_This is it_… her excitement and anxiety competed for first place in her scrambled brain. _This is it_. Natsu pulled her from the theater room, leaving the last few minutes of the movie to play on without an audience.

Lucy squeezed his hand and took in a shuddering breath as he led her down the hall of the mansion.

_This is it_.

* * *

"Today for real," Scorpio clasped hands with Leo. "Call her up tomorrow morning and ask her how it went. If they didn't have sex this time, I'm going to personally kick that kid's ass."

"You got yourself a bet," Leo shook his hand with a grin. "My wallet could use another fifty."

"Nah, let's bump it up. One hundred."

"Fuck yeah, that's what I like to hear."

Jude walked into the kitchen and the two men separated, whistling nonchalantly. Jude glared at them and walked over to the refrigerator and popped the door open. He stared at the contents for long seconds, sighing deeply.

"What's up, Boss?" Leo leaned his elbows on the marble island. "Tough day?"

"I just don't understand that Byro," he muttered, grabbing a beer and slamming the door. He turned and ripped a drawer open, grabbing a bottle opener. "In the past, I had to walk on eggshells around the guy just to keep him in the room long enough to listen to my pitch. Now… even though I've been an absolute pain in his ass for the past week, he's acting like a damn saint!"

"What do you expect?" Scorpio crossed his arms over his chest. "You let Lucy talk to him alone. You know that girl could sweeten up vinegar and make it drinkable."

"Gets it from her Mom," Leo agreed. "She's got that annoying ability of making connections with any- and everybody that comes her way. I'd say you got a few more days of love struck Byro Cracy to deal with before the effect wears off."

Jude sighed and took a long drink from his beer. He pulled the bottle away and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, "Think that boy can keep Lucy busy at the mansion until then? I'm making _zero _progress with the infuriating man."

"Oh yeah," Scorpio grinned, "I think he can keep her _busy _alright."

Jude's eye twitched.

"He doesn't mean in _that _way!" Leo straightened and hurried to appease the man before he started blowing even _more _holes in the walls of the house. "And Boss… why don't you just tell Byro that the deal is off? That seems like the easiest way out—"

"Great plan, and make an enemy out of the most powerful family in Fiore?" Jude scoffed. "After months of wasting his time, he won't let something like that slide. No… we have to make him back out. He needs to realize on his own that this merger isn't going to work. That way, we can keep our friendly terms with the family when we separate. No. I won't be burning any bridges, thank you very much," he sighed. "Not to mention that Byro Cracy is the _last _person we want mad at us."

"Well…" Leo murmured. "I wouldn't say he's the _last_ person…"

Jude nodded solemnly and sighed, "Anyway, what are you two doing?"

Scorpio grinned, "Makin' bets."

"Yeah? About what?"

"… A certain young man's… fortitude."

Leo sighed and rubbed his temples.

Jude cocked an eyebrow, "Do I want to know what you're talking about?"

"No. No you really don't."

"I'm gonna win this time," Scorpio turned for the door. "_Alright_!"

* * *

Natsu pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the ground. He unbuttoned his cargo shorts and pushed them down to his ankles before stepping out and kicking them to the side. He stretched his arms over his head and glanced over at Lucy.

"Well?" he said, mouth ticking up into a smirk. "Aren't you going to get undressed?"

He winked and then vaulted into the swimming pool, splashing the blonde with a wave of chlorinated water. A cool breeze chilled her to the bone and her shoulders slumped.

She felt like weeping.

Here she thought she was being taken off to her bedroom where they would shed their clothes and share a romantic embrace and then… she slapped her cheeks repeatedly.

_STUPID NATSU_! The fool! How did he read her raging hormones as _night swimming_? She stomped her feet a few times, kicked his clothes onto the grass, and swung her arms as if she was punching an invisible foe.

Natsu broke the surface of the water and turned towards the furious blonde.

He cocked an eyebrow and rubbed water droplets from his face.

"Hey, Lucy, you comin' in or what?"

_He didn't even let me get my suit_, her arms slumped at her sides and she turned back to him with a tired expression.

A sudden idea popped into her mind. _Wait_… a slow smile stretched across her lips and she wiped it away. _This is perfect_. _Natsu's an absolute idiot but even he can get in the mood with the proper encouragement!_

"Alright," she said and walked to the edge of the pool. She smiled coyly as she touched the hem of her shirt. "Don't look… okay?" she said softly, inviting him with her eyes to do the exact opposite of what her mouth forbade.

"Okay!" he turned away and Lucy felt like lifting one of the heavy flat stones decorating the nearby rock garden and bashing him over the head with it over and over and over again until the pool was diluted with his blood.

_Shit_, she pulled her shirt off and tossed it with his. _I forgot just how big of an idiot he really is. So the strip tease is a no go then. Guess I'll just have to knock him dead with my excessive hotness then._ She pulled her jean shorts off and kicked them to the side, thankful she hadn't worn a pair of her racier underwear that day. _Then again…_ she tugged on the lacy pink panties. _If I'm really going for gold… then maybe I'd be better off without clothing altogether?_

"Are you done?" Natsu asked, splashing the water gently under the palms of his hands.

_I can't,_ she squeezed her eyes shut and slapped her cheeks, chasing away the vicious blush that appeared. _That's too far_! _He'll think I'm some kind of easy—_

"Okay I'm turning around!" he announced.

Lucy gasped and covered her chest with her arms as he turned one hundred and eighty degrees to face her once more. He froze in place and dragged his gaze up and down her body illuminated in the moonlight and the soft lights glowing from the floor of the pool and the surrounding concrete. His adam's apple bobbed in his throat and his eyes widened. She took a deep breath and slowly lowered her arms, holding them across her stomach in embarrassment.

"Wh-what?" she said, eyes darting away before flicking back to his face.

He chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "It's weird… even though your underwear cover just about the same as your bikini back on Galuna Island… it's still kinda… _different_, you know?"

Fire ignited in her cheeks and she gulped. _Mission has begun. Progress looks promising_. Lucy tugged on the strap of her bra, "Different how?"

His cheeks turned pink, "Dunno… just different."

She smiled.

He grinned up at her, "You comin' in or not? I wanna race you to the other side of the pool!" he pointed along the expansive length of the luxurious swimming pool. "Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay," she walked to the very edge of the pool and dipped a toe in to test the water. She hissed, "It's kinda cold… how about I turn on the heater?"

"It's fine! Just jump in! You'll get used to it!"

She sighed, "Okay…" she reached up and pulled the hair tie from her ponytail, releasing her blonde hair down to her shoulders.

He watched her a few seconds, eyes wandering over her lace bra and panties. They really weren't decent to be wearing in his presence. Not that he was complaining. And the color was so soft, just a shade pinker than her ivory skin. A sudden realization struck him and a mischievous grin spread over his lips.

The smirk didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" she pushed her bangs from her eyes. "You're not planning to do something to me, are you?"

"No."

"Then what's with that look? You're creeping me out."

He pressed his lips together and dipped his chin in the water, "I was just thinkin' about somethin', that's all."

"Tell me or I'm not coming in."

He shrugged, "I was just wonderin' to which level of transparency pink lace will get to when wet."

Lucy gasped and covered her panties with one hand and her bra with her other. He grinned wildly up at her.

_Well… _Lucy thought, mortified. _At least you know his thoughts are going the right direction…_ She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then dropped into the water.

Natsu was shocked, to say the least, that she hadn't immediately put her shorts back on and fled to the mansion once more.

Not that he was complaining.

But still.

He wondered what she was plotting…

Lucy broke the surface of the water and took in a huge breath of air, pushing her hair out of her face. This side of the pool was shallow enough that she could touch the ground with her chin just skimming the water. It was on the other end of the pool that the depth reached three meters.

"Ready to race?" he swam to the wall and held on, turning towards her. She followed, placing the soles her feet against the wall.

"Oh fine," she said. "So long as you don't cry when I beat you!"

"Oh ho ho! Cocky, aren't you? We'll see how cocky you are when I leave you in my bubbles!"

"Bring it on!"

"Alright, ready, set, _go_!"

They played in the pool for two hours, racing and splashing, shooting each other with water guns and fighting with foam noodles. Lucy forgot all about her mission and concentrated instead on having a good time nailing Natsu in the face with foam footballs. When they had their fill of the pool, they escaped the chilly water and scampered across the slick stone ground to the hot tub.

"Cannonball!" Natsu leapt into the water, hugging his knees to his chest.

Lucy laughed as water splashed her, "Idiot! It's not deep enough for that!"

Natsu broke the surface and shook his head, shedding water from his wild pink hair.

"Jeez!" he said, rubbing his tailbone. "I hit the ground hard!"

"That's what you get, you dummy!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Natsu fell silent and took the opportunity to admire her glistening body and clinging underwear, which he noticed with appreciation, were quite transparent. Noticing his stare, Lucy resisted the urge to kick him into tomorrow, and instead slipped into the hot tub so that the bubbling, steaming water hid her near nakedness. She blushed and cleared her throat, leaning her head back on the side of the hot tub. She stared up into the night sky at the dusting of stars high above.

Natsu placed his arms on the side of the hot tub and followed her eyes to the sky as well. Lucy glanced down at him, "Do you know about the zodiac, Natsu?"

"Hmm… that's that voodoo stuff, right?"

She giggled, "Not quite. The zodiac is a circle of thirty degree divisions of celestial longitude on the path of the sun across the celestial sphere—" she paused, realizing that Natsu's eyes had glazed over and he was staring at her tiredly without hearing a single word she said. She giggled again and then moved across the hot tub to sit next to him. "There are twelve parts to the zodiac. They call them the signs. Have you heard of those? The astrological signs?"

"Hmm… like… the crab and the goat?"

"Yeah! Exactly! Cancer and Capricorn!"

"I've heard about them," he said, "But that's about it."

"Well, the signs are named after the constellations within the twelve different divisions of the zodiac."

"Uh… Uh huh…"

She grinned and held her arms up, forming a circle with her hands. "Imagine there's a big huge pizza up there that's cut up into twelve slices. Each slice is different right? But how can you tell the difference between them?"

"Why do you need to? I'd eat all of them by myself in five seconds flat!"

"Hey, go along with it, alright? I'm trying to teach you something that's meaningful to me."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"So, there are differences between the slices. What are they?"

He shrugged, "Dunno. I guess the toppings?"

"Exactly!" her face brightened. "So each slice of pizza has toppings arranged in different patterns on it. Now suppose you stared at that pizza for a really long time. So long that you started to see pictures in the positions of the toppings."

"You're making me hungry."

"Maybe one of the things you see in one of the pizza slices is a cat. So, you call that the cat slice. Then in another one, you see a flower. That's the flower slice. You name all of them. Then… someone comes in and shuffles the slices all around."

"Do they eat any of them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She laughed and leaned her head back on his arm. "Because it's a sacred pizza that mustn't be eaten. Now… since you remember what the slices look like, you can pick out the cat and the flower and put them back in their original spots, right?"

"Sure, but I'd rather eat them."

"That's like the zodiac," Lucy lowered her hands and stared up at the stars, smiling gently. "Each division, or pizza slice, has a very important constellation. Not of sausage and peppers, but of stars. Long ago, before TV and other things, people would spend hours gazing up at the stars. They stared so long that they started to see things in them. And so they named them."

"Hmm…" he looked up. "What are their names?"

She ticked them off on her fingers, "Cancer, Capricorn, Aries, Aquarius, Libra, Leo, Taurus, Sagittarius, Pisces, Gemini, Scorpio, and Virgo."

"Jeez Lucy, how do you remember all those confusing names?"

She laughed, "You could say that I've had quite a bit of practice…" she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "They all got their names from some kind of legend. Like Leo the lion. He was based off of the Nemean lion, whose hide was impenetrable by weapons and its claws could rip through armor of any kind. He was eventually slain by Hercules as his first labor." She smiled gently, "Each and every one of the constellations in the sky has some kind of story. Don't you think that's beautiful? They're just a cluster of stars, distant lights that no one will ever touch, and yet they have a history… a life."

Natsu looked down at her quietly. Her face was red from the steam of the hot tub. Her eyes were half closed, hazy as they wandered lazily across the sky.

"I used to think," she whispered, "that if I lived an exciting enough life, then someone would put me in the stars. Maybe someone would stare and stare up there for long hours and see me in the shape of some, lifeless, distant cluster of unreachable lights." She sighed and closed her eyes, "Wouldn't that be an adventure?" She giggled. "Just imagine. The constellation of Lucy's Smile. How does that sound?"

He stared at her for a moment and then back up at the sky, "Eyes."

She stared up at him, "Huh?"

"Not the smile," he said. "If someone were to make a constellation of you, it'd be of your eyes." The corner of his mouth ticked up in a crooked smile, "They're the best part, anyway."

Lucy turned towards him and rested a hand on his chest.

He blinked at her in surprise. Her eyes were half closed, face flushed, lips parted slightly as she panted.

"Natsu…" she whispered.

"You okay?" he reached out and touched her forehead. "Heat gettin' to ya?"

She bit her bottom lip, "I… I'm ready."

He cocked an eyebrow, "To go inside?"

"Yes."

"Alright, me too. Let's go." He stood and climbed out of the hot tub. He turned to her and offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up and out, trying not to stare too intently at her see-through bra.

He released her hand and turned towards their pile of clothes, but she grabbed his arm.

"They'll be here tomorrow," she said, voice husky.

"Uh… okay…"

"Will you…" she moved closer to him. "My legs are so tired… will you carry me?"

He hesitated and then grinned, "Sure thing!" he grabbed her and promptly tossed her onto his shoulder, planting a firm hand on her wet bottom.

She started struggling, beating at his head with her fists, "_WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES?"_

He headed across the stone path towards the mansion, "Well, I was gonna carry you princess style, but I heard that feminists don't like when boys treat girls like… well… girls. So I'm carrying you the way I would carry a guy."

"Would you also grope the guy's ass?" she kicked her feet.

"That's there for balance."

"Carry me properly!"

"But Lucy the feminists—"

"_FUCK FEMINISTS. WHO THE FUCK EVER SAID I WAS A FEMINIST? I WANNA BE TREATED LIKE A PRINCESS RIGHT FUCKING NOW GOD DAMN IT._"

Natsu grinned and slid her down his chest to carry her bridal style in his arms.

"Well okay," he said. "If you insist. But you know Lucy… in this position I have a better view of…" his eyes traveled down her body playfully.

Lucy slammed her fist into his chin, turning his face up again, "Eyes forward, pervert!"

He snickered, "Aye Sir."

Lucy blushed and put her arms around his neck.

_This is it_.

* * *

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror over the sink. She looked tired. Incredibly tired. She was, after all. The day had been full of energy and excitement. They had played tennis, bowled, cooked, watched two movies, and swam the entire day away. It was only natural that those dark bags were under her eyes. She considered putting on some concealer and maybe a little bit of mascara and lipstick… but eventually decided against it. The lights would be out anyway. She didn't need to look good.

Natsu wouldn't mind if she looked tired and overwhelmed.

She pulled a lock of damp hair under her nose and sniffed. The shower she had just taken had washed away all lingering traces of the heavy stench of chlorine from her hair and skin. She had sent Natsu off to shower as well, but now she was regretting it.

_We could have showered together_! She held her head in her hands. _That's the ultimate foreplay! There's no way he could misunderstand my intentions if we were taking turns lathering each other's naked bodies up with soap!_ She gently beat her forehead against the counter, groaning.

"I suck at this," she muttered and straightened. "I don't remember it being this hard…" Then again, that was a whole different thing. What she shared with _him _was purely passion and careless fun. With Natsu… it was deeper than that. She had never felt anything like this before.

This definitely wasn't something to take lightly. She was already moving much too fast. But she didn't have the time to spare. If she wanted to do this… she needed to do it now. She was getting married to another man soon.

This was her last chance.

Lucy took a deep breath, fluffing her hair. She was wearing a thin white tank top with no bra and a new pair of purple lace panties. She did a once over of her appearance and gave a firm nod.

_Good_, she approved. _Sexy, but not trying too hard._ She turned to the door of the bathroom and inhaled slowly. She held the breath for long seconds and then let it out.

_Here it goes_… she pushed into the bedroom, ready to commence her rusty seduction techniques.

Natsu sat at the couch, shoving a submarine sandwich into his mouth. He bit off a massive mouthful and then set the sandwich down. He gave a wave.

"Yo Wucy," he said, chewing noisily. "I was _starwing_!"

Lucy stared momentarily, trying to convince herself that this _wasn't _the boy she was so desperate to conquer in bed.

He swallowed and belched, pounding his chest with a fist.

_Is it too late to change my mind? _She rubbed her temples.

"You want something?" Natsu asked, gesturing at the mess of food spread over the coffee table in front of the couch. "I brought extra just in case you did."

_Just man up and do it, Lucy_, she encouraged herself. _Just be honest and tell him what you want_!

Lucy walked up to the pink haired boy before he could take another giant bite of the sandwich. She took both of his hands and pulled him to his feet. He raised his eyebrows and stared down at her.

"What's up?"

She led him across the room to the bed. She pulled the curtains apart and then pushed him onto the mattress. He bounced as he landed on his back. Lucy climbed onto the bed between his legs, pulling the curtains closed behind her, turning everything black.

Natsu scrambled backwards on the mattress until the top of his head met the headboard. Lucy followed, crawling slowly. When she reached the headboard, she flicked the switch and turned the star lights on. The light was just bright enough that they could see each other in the darkness.

Lucy straddled Natsu's hips and placed her palms on his bare chest.

He stared up at her in confusion and shock.

"Natsu…" she whispered. "Remember when you promised that you'd do everything I told you to do?"

He gulped and nodded.

She trailed her quivering fingers up his chest tantalizingly. "Then sleep with me."

Silence fell over them as Natsu gaped up at her for long seconds.

Finally, he slowly sat up, hands sliding from her thighs up to her back. Lucy's heart hammered in her chest and she put her arms around his neck, ignoring the terrified rage of the pulse in her throat. Natsu clutched her to his chest and she closed her eyes in anticipation for the kiss she had been waiting for since the day she first met the boy.

But instead of kissing her, Natsu lifted and turned, placing her down on the mattress. He loomed above her and Lucy let out a tiny gasp, opening her eyes. She pulled her arms away from his neck and placed her palms against his shoulders, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

Natsu grinned, "Alright," he said in a low voice. "Whatever you say, Lucy."

_This is it_…

Lucy closed her eyes again.

But still, the kiss never came.

In fact, Natsu rolled off of her and onto his side next to her instead. He yawned loudly, pulling the covers up and over both of their bodies.

"Good night then!" he said, settling his head down on the pillow next to hers.

Lucy gaped at him for long seconds, disbelief rocketing through her body.

_HOW COULD I STILL FUCK UP_? Her eye twitched. _Is he really so dumb that I have to flat out say, "HAVE SEX WITH ME" before he gets it? _She ground her teeth together.

_No. _This wasn't how this was going to end. She reached out for his shoulder, but the sound of his deep rumbling snore gave her pause.

_He's already asleep…_ her confidence evaporated. _He's sleeping…_ she lay back on the pillow, hugging the blanket to her chest. _Failed… I failed._

Natsu rolled over and faced her. She stared at his slumbering features. His face was eerily tranquil and innocent. Heat overwhelmed her body and her disdain and disappointment disappeared. She smiled and scooted closer to him, brushing a lock of pink hair from his forehead.

_It's fine_, she decided. _Just this is fine_… she curled into curve of his body, inhaling his unique smell of fire and kerosene. Comfort and serenity surrounded her with the flame of his warmth, soothing her into slumber in a matter of seconds.

_This is it..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh I'm sorry, were you hoping for some sexy time? Seriously, it's like you guys don't even know me at all. You really think I'd give it up twenty-two chapters in? My patience is greater than Jesus Christ himself, friends. I can hold this off until chapter 85 if I have to. I'm gonna be like the Tank man, standing in the way of the Chinese tanks in nonviolent protest. The tanks being you impatient NaLu enthusiasts demanding sexy sex and kissy kiss. ;)**

**Anyway... let's see... oh yeah, the movie they were watching was based off of a real one. "Everybody's Fine" I just recently watched it and cried like a damn baby and so decided to make them watch it too to share in my pain. Robert De Niro is just... Ugh. Wonderful.**

**So Picole came up with this awesome idea to do live streaming where we get drunk and do dramatic readings of popular stories. Ha what. She also wants to do drunk fanfiction where we choose what it's going to be about using apples to apples cards. It sounds so absolutely crazy that I'm gonna go along with it. I'll let you guys know how it turns out. :P I'm sure I'll have funny stories about it.**

**Okay, so, here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! It's even longer than usual. I'm such a saint, aren't I? Besides the whole... teasing... trollface stuff. I hope you have a great and wonderful day! NaLu on my friends! I promise the next chapter will be getting back into the action! I just needed to fluff it up in order to torture you guys properly. ;) Take a stop by the facebook page for some awesome pictures and videos! Still haven't figured out how I'm gonna do the giveaway thing... Hmm... Oh well. I'll think of something eventually. I also tried to make a Tumblr page, well, I DID make a Tumblr page. But I don't know how to do anything on it so it's just sitting there. Haha I hate technology so much... *cries* Maybe I'll figure that out eventually too. You know... if I ever take the time to sit down and check it out. (Nevarrr)**

**Thank you all so much for your support and love! You are the absolute BEST readers EVER! You bring happy tears to my eyes. *wipes a single glorious tear from my eye* I love you so much! Remember that you can message me for any reason whatsoever! I'm always around! **

**ONWARD!**

**Love-Moo**


	23. Chapter 23

The Most Revolting Young Lady

Lucy dressed quietly. She ignored the mess of food all over her coffee table and slid down onto the couch, opening her laptop.

_Download complete. _

She let out a sigh of relief that nothing had hindered the progress while she was spending the day with Natsu. She clicked across the screen and navigated through a series of pages until she found the one she was looking for.

"Here you are…" she whispered. Her fingers flitted across the keyboard.

_Locks disengaged_.

She smirked. _Nice try Dad. _She closed the laptop and stood. She slipped her sneakers on and headed for the door. Before leaving the room, she glanced over at the bed. Dread filled her chest and she gulped.

"Goodbye," she whispered and left, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Lucy walked swiftly to the enormous building off to the side of the mansion, breath clouding around her face in the chilly morning air. Pain was tugging at her heart but she ignored it. She made her decision. There was no going back at this point.

She stopped at the door of the building and took a deep breath. She grabbed the handle and pushed it down. The door swung open easily. She let the breath out and slipped inside the building. Her fingers found the light switch just off to the side of the door and the ceiling erupted in cold, white light, illuminating the garage and the numerous cars parked inside.

Lucy grabbed a set of keys off of the wall next to the light switch and walked further into the garage. She passed by one sports car after another, ignored the luxury vehicles in all of their shining glory, and stopped next to the silver truck with the rusted fender.

"Hello beautiful," Lucy murmured and climbed inside the cab. She stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine gave a tremendous roar and belched out a cloud of dark smoke before rumbling to life. Lucy smiled and patted the dusty dashboard. "Still alive, Baby," she nudged it into gear and inched forward, careful not to nick any of the priceless hot rods surrounding the pathetic clump of metal. She maneuvered to the garage door and then pressed the button on the remote control clipped to the sun visor. The door opened slowly and she drove out into the brightening early morning. She pushed another button and the door closed behind her.

"Momma would be proud," she whispered, stroking the wheel lovingly as she drove down the driveway towards the city.

_"Momma, why do you keep this old truck around?_"_ A young Lucy asked as she climbed onto Layla Heartfilia's lap in the driver's seat of the rusted truck._

_"This was my first vehicle," she explained gently. "My Poppa bought it for me right off of the lot. Brand new. Back then, this was what all the cool kids were driving," she giggled as she started the engine and flicked it into gear._

_"But it's so old now," Lucy observed, running her small fingers over a crack in the dash._

_"It may be old," Layla tapped the gas pedal, propelling the vehicle forward. "But it was very special to me when I was growing up. In a way… I viewed this truck as one of my closest friends. I loved everything about it. The oily smell… the sound of the engine… the feel of the seats…" she smiled._

_"But Daddy said life was about progress," Lucy said. "Moving forward and leaving the past behind."_

_"I love your father, Lucy," Layla said, "But I'm going to have to disagree with him on that."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well," she reached up and stroked her daughter's blonde hair. "Progress is a beautiful thing, Sweetheart. But you must never forget the things that you once loved. Even if you don't see them anymore, or even if they don't fit in your new world… you must never forget them."_

_Lucy leaned back against her mother's chest, "What happens if you forget them?"_

_"Well… if you forget… all the happiness and love that you felt at that time will fade away."_

_"That doesn't sound fun."_

_"No… it doesn't. And if I forgot about my first truck, then I would forget about the fun I had in here. I would forget how freeing it felt to drive down the highway by myself. I would forget how I poured soda all over the seat because I was laughing so hard with my best friend. I would forget sleeping in the back, under the stars with my sweetheart, Judey-cakes."_

_Lucy giggled._

_"I don't want to forget any of those happy moments. So that's why I keep this truck. Because every time I see it… all of the good memories I shared with this ugly hunk of steel pop up in my head and I always find myself smiling. Isn't that wonderful?"_

_"Momma, do you think that this memory will be one of the ones that you remember?" she peered up at Layla with wide brown eyes._

_"Of course," she kissed her forehead softly, slowly turning the wheel to lead the truck around the curve of the front driveway at a snail's pace. "And not just for me, but for you too."_

_Lucy smiled brightly and looked forward through the windshield. "Every time I look at this truck I'm going to remember my first time ever driving!" she took the wheel and Layla released it. "And when I remember, I'll be really happy because I'm having a lot of fun!"_

_Layla's smile softened, "Isn't it beautiful, Lucy? Now you and I share a memory that will live forever in this rusted piece of junk." She nuzzled the top of her head, "Be sure to take care of it for me, okay?"_

_"I promise! Vroom vroom! Look at me, Mommy! I'm driving!"_

Lucy blinked rapidly as her eyes blurred. She rubbed them, sniffing.

_"From now on, you're not allowed to cry unless I'm around. Alright?_"

She sucked in a deep breath, squeezing the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"_Whenever you feel like crying, call me up. I'll run to you, no matter where you are and make sure you don't have to cry by yourself."_

Lucy smiled, flicking on the blinker.

"It's going to be hard, Natsu," she whispered. "To never cry again."

* * *

Natsu woke at the sound of his stomach making a ravenous roar.

"_Whuh_—" he sat up, blinking rapidly.

_Hungryyyyy_, his stomach growled at him. _Feed me before I start eating your leg_.

He chuckled and patted his abdomen, "You're so funny in the morning, tummy." He crawled to the side of the bed and peered through the curtains.

"Lucy, you better be cooking me breakfast!" he climbed out into the bright room, yawning loudly. He stretched his arms over his head and glanced around. "Lucy?"

The room was empty.

"Hm…" he walked over to the bathroom and peeked inside, "You in here?"

When he found nobody, he walked to the center of the room and grabbed the submarine sandwich he had left there the night before. He munched on it as he left the bedroom and walked down the hall, scratching his hip tiredly.

"Luuuuuucy!" he called, mouth full. "I'm _hungry_!" He stopped at doorway after doorway, peering inside for the blonde to no avail. When he finally made it to the kitchen, he paused outside of the swinging door, frown curling his lips down. There was no smell of frying bacon or scrambled eggs. In fact, there was no smell at all. No sound either.

He pushed into the room, "Lucy, why aren't you cooking?"

He froze and glanced around. The kitchen was empty.

"What the hell…" Natsu left the kitchen once more and started running through the giant mansion, calling Lucy's name over and over again. After he checked every single room, he ran outside and started sprinting across the estate, searching everywhere for the blonde.

But it didn't matter how fast he ran or how far he searched. She was gone.

Natsu stood in front of the mansion and stared down the driveway quietly.

Lucy was gone and Natsu was all alone, stranded in the middle of the countryside with no idea which direction Fiore was in.

He gulped and tugged on the scaly white scarf wrapped around his neck.

Lucy was gone and he didn't know the first place to look for her.

Natsu sucked in a deep breath and started walking down the long driveway.

* * *

Lucy watched the numbers on the gas pump tick slowly. Guilt was spreading through her chest. She shouldn't have just left him there. But if she had woken him up, he would never have let her leave. She scratched the back of her neck with a sigh. He was going to be furious with her. But… maybe that was for the best. It's better for him to hate her. He'd miss her less that way.

The gas pump clicked and the fuel stopped flowing. Lucy replaced the nozzle in its holster and grabbed her purse from the cab of the truck. She went into the gas station and walked through the aisles, scanning the shelves dully. She grabbed a bottle of water and a granola bar and took them to the cashier.

"Find what you need?" the old man smiled at her as he rang the food up.

"Yeah," she sighed and pulled her wallet from her purse.

"And that's you out on pump four?"

"Yeah…" she pulled her credit card from the wallet and handed it over.

He slid the card and handed it back. The receipt printed and he passed it to her. She mumbled her thanks and shoved it into her purse along with the granola bar.

"You alright, Honey?" the old man frowned in concern. "You don't look too good."

She smiled, "I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you could use a hug."

She grabbed the water and gave him a wave, "I think I'll manage. Thanks anyway though."

"Alright, have a nice day! Drive sa—"

He was cut short by the explosion. They both whirled towards the windows at the front of the gas station.

Lucy let out a gasp.

The truck was a blazing hunk of twisted, charred metal.

"No!" she ran for the door, the old man quickly following. "NO!" she ran across the lot, panic ripping up her chest.

"Get away from there!" the man called. "It could get to the gas and explode!" He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and started dialing.

"No, no, no, no, _no_!" Lucy stopped a few meters from the front fender of the truck. She dropped her water and purse and clutched at her hair in distress, desperately trying to hold in the tears that pushed at her eyes.

What could have caused the explosion? She had turned off the engine. The truck had never had any kind of leaks or problems of any sort despite being so old…

"Mom," Lucy whispered, holding her stomach as a pain ripped through it. "Mom I'm so sorry…"

"Drip, drip, drop," a dull voice said in her ear.

Lucy started to turn but a hand whipped out, covering her mouth and nose with a white rag. She tried to scream, but the stench from the towel filled her head and consciousness fled her body. Lucy's eyes fluttered closed on the image of Layla Heartfilia's burning truck and her body dropped to the ground.

* * *

Natsu walked for an hour before he saw the smoke.

"_Fire_?" he instantly took off in a run towards the rising black cloud. There was a building off to the side of the road and as he drew nearer he could see that it was a gas station.

"Shit," he muttered and picked up the pace. What if someone was hurt? What if Lucy… Oh God. His legs pumped harder and he commenced a full out sprint.

_If Lucy is hurt_… he didn't want to think about what he would do.

Finally he caught sight of what was creating the smoke. A giant fire enveloping what looked like used to be a truck. There was a man standing several meters away from the burning vehicle, phone to his ear as he shouted his distress.

Natsu joined him, "What happened here?"

The old man pulled the phone from his ear, "Stay back son, that fire is gonna hit that pump soon and this entire place is going to hell."

"Is that your truck?" he asked, pointing at the fire. He gulped, trying to contain his excitement over the flames. He wanted to dance around them. He wanted to dive headlong into them and suck them up like soup.

"No," the man said. "Belonged to a pretty blonde girl that was here earlier."

Natsu froze, "Blonde girl? What did she look like?"

"Eh? Uhh… really beautiful. Big brown eyes, long eyelashes…"

"Giant tits?"

"Yeah, that too."

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, "Shit… where is she now?"

"She was taken. A girl with blue hair in a long coat and a man with spiky green hair, a monocle, and a French accent showed up and grabbed her."

"_Where did they take her_?" Natsu grabbed the man by the arms.

"How should I know? I didn't want to get involved. They looked dangerous. They held this rag over her mouth and she passed out and then they tossed her into this fancy silver sedan and drove away! Don't worry, I called the cops."

Natsu released him and took a step back. Fear and anger filled his chest. _Lucy's been kidnapped. What do I do?_ He gulped and looked at the man again, "Was there anything strange about them? Something that I could use to find out who they are?"

"Uh…" the old man thought for a moment. "Not that I can think of… They were both kind of strange looking. They didn't say anything after they grabbed the girl… Uhm… oh! I did notice one thing that was weird."

"What was it?"

"The license plate on the car," he said. "As they were driving off I noticed that it didn't have a lot of numbers or letters. It was one of those custom plates, you know?"

"What was on it?"

"All it had were the letters, 'PL'."

"PL…" Natsu repeated. "What is that supposed to mean? PL…" the moisture in his mouth dried up and he stared at the man with wide eyes. "Phantom Lord."

The old man blinked in shock, "Phantom? You mean that crime family? The ones that killed the mayor of Veronica?"

Natsu gulped.

"What would some big time thugs like that want with that girl?" he asked. "She didn't look like the type to get mixed in with that kind of crowd…"

"I have to go," Natsu turned and headed down the road once more. "Thanks for your help Gramps!"

"Gramps?" the old man grunted. "Who does that kid think he is?"

As Natsu passed by the truck, he paused, turning to the fire. He bent his knees and lifted his hands to the sky, cackling and shouting, "_BUUURRRRRNN BUUUUURRRRRN!_"

"Hey! Get away from there you damn fool!"

He turned and continued down the road.

* * *

Lucy moaned and rolled onto her side. She was cold. Her body was tense and sore and for some reason she couldn't move her arms. Her eyes peeled open and she stared drowsily around the dark, rank room she lay in.

"I see you're finally awake," a low voice echoed against the stone walls.

Lucy sat up with a gasp, "Who's there?"

A man with dark purple hair pulled up in a clean ponytail on the top of his head appeared from the darkness. He was dressed in a navy jacket with silver epaulettes on the shoulders and a white stripe down the left sleeve.

Lucy's eyes went wide, "Jose…"

"Ah," the man stroked his sharp mustache, "So you remember me then, Miss Lucy Heartfilia? I'm flattered."

Anger twisted her gut, "_What do you want with me_?" She yanked against the rope tied around her wrists at her back.

"Ooo, getting straight to the point, are we?" Jose grinned. "I knew I liked you for a reason, Miss Lucy."

She gritted her teeth, "This is a new low for you. Are you so desperate that you'd actually hold me for ransom? As if you—"

"I don't want your father's money," Jose interrupted, a sinister smile creeping over his dark lips. "I have my own money. I have no need for his."

"If you don't want his money then why are you doing this?" she narrowed her eyes.

He chuckled, "Do you think I'd really divulge my plans to my enemy's daughter? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Not stupid," she said. "Although I do find it strange that you are so worried about your plan failing that you'd need to keep it secret from a weak, teenage girl."

"What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged, "I just think that if you really expected this plan, whatever it is, to succeed, you wouldn't have any reason to keep it a secret from me. Unless you are expecting me to escape and tell someone. But how could I even do that? You're a pro at this kind of thing. I mean… I'm putty in your hands right now. Completely helpless in every way. There's no way I could possibly escape at this point. Unless you think you are such a dope that you would somehow let that happen?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course not!"

"No, no," she shook her head, "I mean… if it were me, I definitely wouldn't tell you my plan. Who knows what could happen? You're obviously smarter than me and would find some way to pull a fast one over me. But, normally in this situation, you'd think that you, the adult and experienced criminal who has the obvious upper hand, would be confident enough to not be scared shitless by the idea of his helpless prisoner knowing his plans—"

"I'm not scared shitless!" he snapped.

She shrugged and said nothing.

"I'll prove it!" he stomped his foot on the floor. "I'll tell you what I have in store for you!"

"You don't have to do that. If I escape, I'll be able to warn my father and—"

"You will not be escaping! Now listen closely!"

She clamped her mouth shut.

He cleared his throat and tugged on the hem of his jacket, cheeks flushed with anger. "My plan is _simple_, really. I know about the merger between The Keys and Zentopia. Jude and Byro have been plotting their scheme for months now. Of course I'd find out about it!" he looked away, "Everyone is talking about it. _The end of the underworld_." He scoffed and looked down at her, smirk crossing his lips. "A merger between the two most powerful families in Fiore will inevitably spell trouble for the others, like Phantom Lord. Jude has already been a royal pain in my ass for years now. The fool is _obsessed _with me and my work. I've had my share of run-ins with Byro too. After our last tangle with the church burning thing… I know he's got it out for me," his smile turned sour. "This merger is the last thing I want to happen. With both of them working together, it would take a matter of weeks to completely destroy Phantom Lord and all of the hard work I've done over the years."

He started to pace in front of her, hands clasped at his back. "Naturally, I can't let that happen." He grinned down at her, "So… I've removed Jude's Ace in the hole from the picture."

"Me."

"That's right, Miss Lucy. I see you're quick as ever," he winked. "Byro is old fashioned. He wouldn't merge the families together without some kind of legal tie binding them. Especially not since Jude is negotiating for equal power over Zentopia in exchange for Byro's equal power over The Keys. Meaning, he _needs_ you before he will agree to any kind of merger."

"So you're holding me until they call the alliance off."

Jose laughed, "Well… not quite."

"What… what do you mean?" cold fear traveled down her spine.

"What… you think I'll actually take those old fools' words on the matter?" his grin turned maniacal. "As soon as I hand you back over, they'll complete the process and The Zentopia Keys will be born!"

"So… in order to keep the merger from happening, you won't let me go home… You plan to make me live in here forever?"

He leaned close, casting a shadow over her face. His dark eyes glinted evilly. "Who said anything about _living_, Miss Heartfilia?"

* * *

"Levy!"

Everyone in the classroom turned towards the shout. Natsu stood in the doorway, panting heavily, shirtless and covered in sweat.

"Well," Erza said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Four hours isn't the _latest_ you've ever been to school, but still not something to make a habit of—"

Natsu rushed across the room to the small blunette where she sat at her desk next to the broken window.

"Levy, I need your help!" he exclaimed.

"Jeez, Fire Ass," Gray stood, missing his pants, "Leave her alone. She's been out of the hospital for one day and you're already buggin' her!"

"I'm fine," Levy insisted. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"Are we just gonna ignore the lesson then?" Macao asked at the front of the room. "Yeah? Okay then," he sat down on his desk and sighed, "I'm too old for this shit."

"What do you know about Phantom Lord?" Natsu asked fervently.

She blinked at him in surprise, "Phantom Lord? The crime family?"

"Yes! I need to know every single thing that you can tell me about them! Like where I can find those fuckers!"

Erza stood and walked up the aisle to the boy, "Natsu, what's going on?"

He turned to her, "Those fucktards at Phantom kidnapped Lucy!"

"_WHAT_?" the entire classroom erupted.

"Where are they at, Levy?" Elfman roared. "Real men would never kidnap a girl!"

"Let's kill them!" Gray joined Erza and Natsu around Levy.

"Oh dear," Mirajane held her face in her hands. "I do hope Lucy's alright…"

The classroom of Fairy Tail students and Macao crowded around Levy expectantly.

"Uh-uhm…" she stuttered. "Well… let's see," she looked down, racking her mind for any information on the family. "Okay… I know that Phantom Lord is run by Jose Porla. He… he's an evil man that was behind the murder of the mayor of Veronica, although he was never convicted. He pretty much runs the drug world… And… and…" she squeezed her eyes shut and tapped her forehead.

After a moment, her eyes popped open, "Oh! And I heard that he owns a high school! It's a school full of delinquents and there was a rumor that Jose used his students to carry out some of his dirty work, since they're underage and wouldn't be tried as adults if they were arrested."

"Do you know where he lives?" Natsu asked. "Or any place that he would take Lucy?"

"There's…" she grabbed her phone and pulled up Google, "There's a place that I heard about on the news… it was raided by the police one time because they thought Jose was smuggling militarized weapons. Missiles and tanks and rifles… Ah! Here it is!" she turned the phone around and showed everyone a picture of a tall, stone building. "In the end, they didn't find any weapons. They said it looked more like it was where Jose lived since they found a lot of personal items inside."

Natsu grabbed the phone and stared intently at the picture. "Where is it?"

"Next to the train tracks outside Onibus station," she said.

Natsu tossed the phone back to her and whirled around. He bolted from the room before anyone could react.

"Natsu!" Erza went to the doorway, "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'M GONNA SAVE LUCY!" his bellow floated down the hallway.

Erza hesitated but then went back into the classroom, cursing under her breath.

"How are you feeling, Levy?" Gray asked.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly, "I'm… fine. I'm just happy to actually be helpful for once."

"What are you talking about?" Mirajane knelt beside her and touched her arm gently. "You told the police about the man that attacked you. That itself is a huge help!"

She nodded, "I just wish I could remember more…" her voice lowered, "But to be honest, all I can see when I think about him are his red eyes…" she shivered. "I… I had never seen eyes like those before…"

Mirajane stroked her blue hair gently, "It's okay, Levy. You're safe now. He won't hurt you ever again."

"Yeah…" she smiled weakly, "I think you're right."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy demanded as Jose shoved her into the backseat of the silver sedan next to the girl with the blue hair that creeped her out on too many levels.

Jose slid into the seat after her, closing the door behind him.

"If you think I'm just going to kill you without torturing you a bit, then you're wrong," he snickered and tapped the shoulder of the man behind the steering wheel. "Drive," he said.

The car backed slowly out of the driveway.

"What do you plan on doing?" Lucy asked nervously, twisting uncomfortably against her hands, which were still tied behind her back.

"Your little school, Fairy Tail," he spat. "They've been a pain in my ass for a few years now. That Makarov bastard thinks he's so much better than me… It's about time I got some payback for all the times he's humiliated me."

Lucy gulped, "You've already made a mess of the school. What more are you going to do?"

His grin stretched the thin skin of his face tight, "I will _destroy _them."

Lucy turned forward, staring down the road the car traveled along. They were off the side of the canal and Lucy stared at the glittering water for a few moments. She took a deep breath and leaned back, but winced as her wrists twisted.

"Can I ask a favor?" she asked.

"Do you really think you are in any position to be bargaining?" Jose chuckled.

"I was just wondering if I could bring my hands out from behind my back. This is really uncomfortable…"

"Nice try, Missy. But I won't be tricked by you."

"Please," she groaned, leaning forward. "You can retie them… but yesterday I fell down while playing tennis and I think I sprained my wrist somehow and it hurts so bad!"

"I said no! Now shut up!"

"_PLEASE_! It hurts so bad! Nnnnngh. Owwwww o wow ow owwwwww…"

"Ugh! Fine! If it'll make you shut up!" he shoved her shoulder. "Lean forward!"

She did as he said and he untied the rope. He thrust her back against the seat and grabbed her wrists.

"Hold them together," he demanded.

"Aye Sir," she said softly as he tied the rope around them once more.

When he was done, he sat back, "Now quit complaining!"

Lucy peered through the windshield for a long moment before slouching forward with a tremendous groan.

"What is it now?" Jose grabbed her shoulder.

"My stomach!" she cried. "It hurts! I think I'm going to throw up!"

"Then keep it on your side. We are not stopping this car."

"No, seriously," her hands slipped down next to her left boot. "I think I'm gonna blow. Who knows what end it's going to come out of… Oh man I shouldn't have eaten that lobster… it hadn't been refrigerated for a week!"

"Disgusting!" Jose exclaimed. "You are the most revolting young lady I've ever met! You should take notes from Juvia over there!"

"Ooohhhh…" Lucy slipped her hand into her boot. "I'm gonna speeewwww—"

She sat up and spun towards Jose, scaring an embarrassingly girly scream from the grown man as he pushed back against the seat to avoid whatever mess was about to come out of her mouth.

But instead of emptying her stomach all over him, Lucy whipped her hands up, the knife she kept hidden in her boot clasped between them. Without hesitation, she embedded the weapon in his collar and then ripped it back out, sending blood droplets flying as Jose cried out and covered the wound with his hands.

Juvia let out a shout of surprise and reached for her, but Lucy didn't waste a second. She slammed the hilt of the knife into the window, shattering the glass. She got her feet under her on the seat and then vaulted through the opening, dropping the knife to the road beneath the speeding car.

As she crested the door, Juvia's hands skimmed the heel of her boot and she seemed to soar in slow motion through the whipping air, screaming, "NATSUUUUUUU!"

"LUCYYYY!" Natsu came barreling up the grassy bank of the canal at a breakneck speed, arms and legs pumping furiously as he ran to catch the flying blonde.

Lucy's brown eyes went wide when she saw him. Moisture rose in her vision and she reached towards him.

"Rrrrrrrr-AAAHHH!" Natsu let out a roar and leapt forward the last meter. His arms snapped around her waist and hers hooked over his head. The force of her body slamming into his sent them both plummeting down the canal bank once more. Natsu put a hand on the back of her head protectively, grimacing as his bare back skidded across the grass. They finally slid to a halt just before the canal, Lucy's fingers dangling over the edge, tickled by the gentle trickle of the water.

Natsu let out a tremendous breath, dropping his head back against the ground.

"_Made it just in time…_" he breathed in relief.

Lucy lifted her head and stared down at him, eyes glistening, eyebrows quivering.

Natsu smiled gently and stroked her hair, "Hey, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm here…"

_He's here…_ Lucy gulped.

_From now on, you're not allowed to cry unless I'm around. Alright?_ Lucy bit her lip as it started to tremble. _Whenever you feel like crying, call me up. I'll run to you, no matter where you are and make sure you don't have to cry by yourself._

The tears broke through and streamed down her cheeks and off of her chin, splattering on Natsu's chest.

"Natsu… I was so _scared_!" she sobbed, burying her face in his scarf as she wept loudly.

He chuckled and hugged her, "It's alright. Everything's going to be fine now."

* * *

"Go back! We need the girl—" Jose hissed and pressed down on his wound.

"Keep driving!" Juvia ordered the driver. "We need to get him to the hospital!"

"No! I'm fine! Damn it, turn around!"

"Sir," Juvia handed him a handkerchief. "What's the point of having the girl if you die in the process?"

He growled and ripped the handkerchief from her hand. He pushed it against his stab wound and it instantly turned red from his dark blood.

"That bitch," he sneered. "When I get my hands on her…" he winced. "I'll make her death slow and painful. I _promise_."

"Of course, Sir. But until then… let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

**Author's Note: Despite the fact that I suffered from a pretty nasty hangover this morning, I wrote this chapter in good time. Way to go, Me. Bravo. Whether or not it is good is debatable... but I guess we will see about that.**

**So I got a review from a guest on that last chapter about my "quip" against feminism. I think there's some misunderstanding here. I am not anti-feminism. And neither is Natsu or Lucy. I seriously don't know what I'm going to write until I write it. And I rarely delete something after I've written it. I like the idea of the raw thoughts flowing onto the page uncensored. I think everyone should know that the persona a writer takes on when writing anything, unless it's an autobiography, is not their own. Or at least it shouldn't be. Because once you start putting yourself too deeply into a character or story, it loses a lot of the potential majesty it could have had. When I wrote the feminist thing, I was not bashing feminists. In fact, I was just writing randomly what popped into my head. If anything, I feel like the "quip" satirizes those "feminists" that make feminism look bad by preaching about sex superiority and how some people have the misconception that in order to be seen as "equal", women have to toss out feminine social conventions such as shaving, wearing dresses, and make-up and basically become a man with a vagina.**

**I hope everyone realizes that fiction is fiction. And if you can't write from the view that opposes your own, you will never be a successful writer because your range of personality and world views/opinions will be entirely too narrow for many people to get behind and enjoy. Also, the things I write are not me. Sadly, I am not Lucy. I am not Natsu. I am not what they represent. I am not even the words they speak. I think I'd need to see a doctor if that were the case. Like... six doctors. Or a priest. Who knows.**

**NEEDLESS TO SAY... I'm sorry if I somehow offended anybody. It was not my intention. Nor was it the intention of Natsu and Lucy, who were merely bantering. Natsu was honestly just trying to think of some way to stall while he felt up Lucy's ass. I mean... I would do the same in that situation. Her butt looks really soft. Like a pillow. Or a marshmallow.**

**Okay, that's enough out of me. Here's a song suggestion,**

**"Nobody's Crying" the cover by Ellie Goulding (Original is by... Patty... Griffin, I think?)**

**Remember, if you have any song suggestions, let me know! I'll listen to them all! Thank you so much for your support and love! This thing is really starting to pick up now! Woo hoo! Action! *sighs...* yay... action...**

**Onward!**

**Love-Moo**


	24. Chapter 24

And the Time Starts... Now

"Lucy's not answering her phone."

Everyone turned to Jude. The man set his folder down slowly, eye twitching out of control.

Leo slid his phone back into his pocket when it went to voicemail again. "I've been trying all day. She's not answering."

Jude inhaled deeply, clasping his hands together in front of his mouth.

The men braced themselves for the tsunami that was sure to hit.

Luckily, before Jude could overreact, Capricorn stepped in.

"Lucy-sama didn't answer all day yesterday either, remember? She sent a text midday that she was leaving her phone in the room as she moved around the house."

"True…" Leo scratched his head. "I… I'm just a little worried I guess. I didn't even get a text today."

"Moo," Taurus stood, "Maybe we should go check up on them, just to be safe?"

Jude was on his feet in an instant, "Splendid idea, Taurus. I'll bring the car around!" he grabbed his Glock from the desk, shoved it into his pants, and rushed for the door of the office.

Scorpio sighed, "I hope for all of our sake that there actually _is _a problem, or else Lucy's going to have all our asses on a silver platter."

"You know the drill, Scorp," Leo said as they walked across the office. "When in doubt, blame everything on the overbearing father."

"Amen."

* * *

Lucy sniffed, leaning her forehead against the side of Natsu's throat as he carried her quietly down the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm starving, you know that?" he said. "Haven't eaten all day. Except for the rest of that sandwich in your room. I was really looking forward to waking up to your breakfast this morning. You make good omelets, Lucy."

She wiped her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have left without telling you…"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't have let you go."

She gulped, "This is all my fault."

"It's not like you wanted to get kidnapped."

"Natsu… everything is my fault. I'm so stupid… Everywhere I go I cause pain and destruction. You and everyone else would be better off if you just forgot I ever existed—"

"Fuck no."

She opened her eyes and leaned back to stare up into his face, which had gone stony and serious.

"Fuck that, Lucy. How could we just forget you? You're our precious family. I'll never forget you. Even if you were to disappear tomorrow and I never saw you again… I would never forget you. Natsu and Lucy 'til the end, right?"

"Natsu…" fresh tears formed in her eyes.

He looked down at her, "To forget you would mean to forget all the fun we had together. Like swimming and playing videogames at the arcade and going to that buffet and making spaghetti and training… there's no way I'm gonna give that stuff up."

"Natsu… I'm fucked up. My family is fucked up. My life is fucked up. My past is fucked up. My _mind _is fucked up. I… I don't want to drag you or anybody else into this mess!"

"Too bad! We're going to be together forever! _Natsu and Lucy 'til the fucking end_!"

Lucy gulped and closed her eyes, "I've got baggage."

"We all do," he said curtly.

"Not like this," she glared up at him. "You've got an absent father and a blurred bloodline. I have darkness and secrets. I have the kind of connections no one wants to need. Connections with the kind of people you avert your eyes from on the streets." She looked away, "My baggage isn't like yours."

Natsu was silent for a moment before saying softly, "I don't care. I'll help you carry it anyway."

She smiled sadly, "I'm not sure if you can."

He stared down at her until she met his gaze.

"Try me."

Lucy sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her face into his warmth again.

"Tell me about this merger," Natsu demanded. "Why is Jose so crazy about stopping it?"

"If Zentopia and The Keys merged… it could literally change the world," she answered softly. "Byro and my dad could do _so _much good together. Apart they are amazing enough, but to combine their efforts… to bring allies together, Zentopia's societal following and my father's… more _militarized _following… People like Jose Porla would all but disappear from Fiore."

"So he's scared of being wiped out."

"Exactly. Separated, The Keys and Zentopia are not strong enough to destroy Phantom Lord without heavy repercussions, consequences that greatly outweigh the good of eliminating him."

"Why don't they just become allies and work together without merging the two families?"

"That's the nature of the families," she explained. "It's all a matter of trust. Given the choice of saving someone from Fairy Tail or some random stranger on the street, who would you pick?"

"My family."

"Exactly. If The Keys and Zentopia were in the midst of some battle, the separate families would first tend to themselves before turning an eye to the others. Not because they do not care for their allies, but because they care _more _for their family. Without absolute trust binding one man to another on the battlefield, an alliance will never succeed. That's why Byro insists on a complete merger, melding family to family so that each man would sacrifice equally for the others he fights alongside."

Natsu pursed his lips, "I think I get it. It's like whenever someone joins Fairy Tail. Before, they were just a face in the crowd. But once they enroll… they're my precious family and I'd do anything to keep them safe."

Lucy smiled, "That's right."

"There's just one thing that I still don't get."

"What's that?"

"If this merger is so great… why do you always look so sad whenever you talk about it?"

Lucy gulped, "...Who knows?"

* * *

"She's not here," Jude breathed heavily, clutching at his chest as he paced Lucy's bedroom. "She's not here. She's gone. Where is she? Where _is she_?"

"Here's her phone," Leo carried the smart phone over to his boss.

"_She left her phone?_" Jude took it and unlocked the screen. "She never leaves her phone! Oh God… something terrible has happened. I just know it. Oh my darling baby girl… oh no… what have I done? How could I be so stupid…"

"Boss, calm down," Leo placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Maybe she just forgot it."

"I found clothes by the pool," Sagittarius announced, holding up the two separate pairs of clothing.

"_Yes_," Scorpio pumped his fist.

Leo glared at him, "They were by the pool, Scorp. They probably went swimming, not fucking."

"We'll see about that," he grinned and winked.

"I'M PANICKING!" Jude exclaimed, pacing the room. "I'M FREAKING OUT. SOMEONE CALM ME DOWN BEFORE I… BEFORE I…" he grabbed for his gun, roaring.

"Boss! Boss!" Leo snatched his wrist, preventing him from using the weapon. "Listen! It's fine! We have her phone!"

Jude breathed heavily, eyes wild.

"And whose number is in that phone?"

He glanced down at the device in his hand.

"That's right," Leo said soothingly. "All of Lucy's Fairy Tail friends are programmed into that phone, including the boy she was with. Natsu."

"So we track his phone."

"No… no. You're jumping the gun."

Jude's hand tightened around the handle of his Glock and Leo's hand tightened around his wrist, "Just an expression, Boss."

"Jude-sama," Capricorn stepped forward. "Call the boy. Ask him where Lucy-sama is. If he doesn't know, we will call the next person on the list."

"Do you think that'll work?"

All five men nodded vigorously and chimed in their agreement.

"Absolutely," Leo released Jude and stepped back. "Do you want to call?"

Jude stared down at the phone for long seconds before passing it over, gulping.

Leo took it and swiped across the screen, "Okay. So I'll call Natsu and see if he's with her still." He pulled up Lucy's contacts and found the boy. "Aw, look how cute," he turned the screen towards his boss. "The picture is of him breathing fire. Don't you think he's an incredibly talented young man?"

Jude wrung his hands together.

"Alright, here I go," he pressed _call _and put the phone on speaker for everyone in the room to listen to it ring.

A moment passed and it was answered, "What's up, Lucy? Need help in the bathroom?"

The men exchanged a look and Leo said, "Is this Natsu?"

It was quiet for a moment before he replied, "Who the fuck is this?" the sound of banging came through the phone, and then his voice was slightly distant as he called, "Oi, Lucy! Is there some weird dude in the bathroom with you?"

Jude and the others held their breath as her faint voice floated over the line, "What the hell are you talking about you psycho?"

Jude collapsed onto the couch, clutching his heart as it thundered in his chest.

"Moo, thank the lord," Taurus wiped the sweat droplets from his forehead.

"Some dude just called me on your phone! Should I come in?" Natsu continued.

"Idiot! I don't have my phone with me!"

There was a slight pause, "Should I come in anyway?"

"_Fuck off_!"

"Natsu," Leo said.

"Who is this?" he asked, voice closer this time. "Did you steal Lucy's phone or something?"

"No, Natsu, this is Loke. Remember me?"

"Oh yeah! The cat guy."

"Cat… guy? What the hell does that—" he shook his head. "We are at the mansion. Where are you and Lucy?"

"Hm? We're at Fairy Tail."

"At this time of day?" Sagittarius asked.

"Hey, that guy sounds familiar. Is that Pony boy?"

"Moshi-moshi, Natsu-san," Sagittarius said, saluting the phone.

"Heeeeey! What's goin' on, eh? You guys havin' a fun party at the mansion or somethin'?"

"No," he replied. "We came looking for Lucy-sama."

"What for?"

"We were worried," Leo explained. "She wasn't answering her phone."

"She left it there."

Leo closed his eyes momentarily, "… Yeah. We see that."

"Natsu, who are you talking to?" Lucy's voice sounded again.

"Your family!"

"What? Why? Give me the phone!"

"Okay okay, hey, I'll talk to you later, Cat guy. Stay gold, Ponyboy!" he cackled.

"Loke?" Lucy's voice was louder now.

"Lucy!" Jude jumped to his feet again, "What happened to you? Why did you leave your phone here at the mansion?"

"Err… well… I guess I just forgot it…"

Scorpio leaned in, "Hey Luce, did you and Natsu have sex?"

Jude whipped his head in his direction, fire in his eyes.

"Scorpio!" Lucy shouted. "No! Oh my God, why would you ask me that?"

"Shit," he reached into his pocket for his wallet as Leo chuckled maniacally.

"Why are you at Fairy Tail, Lucy-sama?" Capricorn asked.

"Well…"

"Hey," Leo glared at him. "Not that we're complaining, right? We're _happy _that she's spending time with her friends again."

"Moo, does this mean you are going to go back to school?"

Lucy sighed, "Listen guys… I'm going to spend the night here in the girls' dorms. And… and I might stay tomorrow too. I'm not sure yet."

"Should we bring you your phone?" Jude asked.

"No! Uh… no. Don't come here. Uhm… just keep it. And I'll keep Natsu's phone so if you need to get a hold of me, call me on this."

"Dirty rotten thief," Natsu's faint voice said.

"Oh shut your stupid mouth," she snapped at him.

"Is this really alright?" Jude wondered, eyebrows knit together.

"… I'll be okay... _Daddy_. You just keep going to the negotiations and I'll come home soon, okay?"

A sparkle filled Jude's eyes and he fawned, "Of course My Love! Anything you say!"

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I'm going to go now," Lucy said. "You all be good, okay? Stay out of trouble."

All six men chimed in their agreement.

"Okay, see you soon. Love you all."

They shouted their proclamations of love, enticing a giggle from the girl as she hung up.

The men stood silently for a moment, smiling contentedly. Jude took the phone from Leo and let out a deep sigh.

"I feel better," he said. "I knew she was alright all along."

* * *

"I'm sorry, everybody," Lucy clasped her hands in her lap and bowed her head. The Fairy Tail students had gathered around the blonde in the training hall to listen to her story as she retold it from start to finish.

"This is all my fault," she whispered. "I endangered the school and all of you and I'm sorry…" tears filled her eyes. "I'm _so _sorry…"

Erza sighed and rubbed her temples. Lucy glanced up at her and then away in shame. Natsu watched her quietly from his place just beyond her left shoulder.

Gray turned to Erza, "What are we going to do about this?"

"From what Lucy says," Mirajane added, "It sounds like Jose is going to lead an attack on Fairy Tail soon. Especially now that he doesn't have her in his grasp anymore."

"I can't believe there are scum like this in the world," Cana said, too disgusted to even drink from her flask. She capped it and shoved it into her jacket pocket.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, clutching her hands tightly in her lap, "_I'm so sorry…_"

Erza stared down at the girl.

"Lucy," she said.

She glanced up at the redhead, biting her bottom lip.

Erza smiled and leaned over, resting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. You're with Fairy Tail now. There's no way we'll let anything happen to you."

She gasped, "B-but… This is all my fault! I'm the reason the school was wrecked! It was because I was enrolled here that Jose attacked and hurt—"

Levy ran forward and hugged the girl tightly around the shoulders.

Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Please don't say things like that, Lu-chan," she said softly. "No one in here blames you for this happening. We are just so happy that you are okay."

Everyone murmured their agreement.

Gray grinned, "You've actually helped us out, Lucy. Now we know the culprits behind this mess and we can finally get our revenge on them."

"That's right!" Elfman flexed his muscles. "Let them come! A real man will protect his friends and family from any threat, big or small!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered, pumping their fists in the air.

"We'll show them just what it means to threaten a student of Fairy Tail!" Alzack said.

"When we're done with them, they'll wish they never crossed us!"

"Yeah! Fuck those bastards!"

"We won't let them get away with making Lucy cry!"

Levy pulled back, wiping her eyes as she smiled gently.

Natsu walked around and stood in front of Lucy, grinning.

"Do you get it now?" he asked. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. This is where you belong. We're not going to let anybody take you away! Not now, not ever!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared up at him.

He flashed her his award winning smile, "Chin up, Lucy! You've got your family nearby."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Yeah… Thank you…"

* * *

Director Makarov sipped from his coffee quietly and let out a deep sigh. He was thankful that Levy had made such a speedy recovery, but Jet and Droy had yet to wake up. He stared down at the redheaded boy sleeping in the bed next to his stool.

_Hurry and get well soon Jet_, he thought wearily. His eyes drifted over to the other bed in the room where Droy lay in the same state. _Fairy Tail isn't the same without you two…_

He rubbed his eyes and checked his cell phone for the time. It was late. Incredibly late. An old man like him should've been put to bed _hours _ago. He sighed and took another drink of his coffee.

_How can I sleep_? he thought. _So long as my children are hurting… I can't sleep_.

And yet he knew he must. In order to be there for Fairy Tail tomorrow morning, he needed to rest his tired bones. He knew that. But still, he sat in silence in the dimmed hospital room, praying for some good news. Any sign of recovery from the two boys. Anything to give him hope and ease his tired mind.

_Jose Porla_… Makarov gritted his teeth together. When Erza had called him two hours before and delivered the news about Lucy and his long time enemy and leader of Phantom Lord… he had just about lost his mind to his fury. _To think that bastard would stoop this low_… his hand started to shake with rage and he took a deep breath to calm himself once more.

_Fairy Tail won't let this stand_, he decided. _I won't rest until I've exacted my revenge on Jose and Phantom Lord._

Exhaustion hit him like a wave. He was too old for this shit. He climbed down from his stool and tossed his empty Styrofoam cup into the trash between the two Fairy Tail boys' beds. He would go home and sleep. He would rest his tired bones and then travel to Fairy Tail first thing in the morning to face whatever Jose Porla had in store for his family. He moved to Droy's side and covered his bandaged hand with his.

The door to the hospital room opened but Makarov paid it no heed. The nurses had been in and out all night, checking up on the machines, asking him if he needed anything.

"I'll be leaving soon," he said softly as soft footsteps walked up behind him. "I just want to say goodbye first."

"It's so _sorrowful_," a deep voice rumbled.

Makarov's eyes went wide and he started to turn, just as the bat connected with his temple and turned everything black.

* * *

"When I get my hands on that boy…" Scorpio sighed, pulling a card from the deck on the table between him and Taurus. "What a useless guy. He spent the entire day and night alone in a big mansion with a gorgeous woman and didn't lay a hand on her? Pathetic."

"Such an attribute is admirable," Sagittarius said. "Natsu-san is respectful enough to not take advantage of Lucy in her time of vulnerability."

"I agree," Capricorn nodded, stroking his goatee as he stared down at the chess board between him and Sagittarius. "So far, this Natsu fellow has my approval."

"Mine too!" Jude said, slurping spaghetti noodles into his mouth exuberantly. "He takes care of my darling little girl and that's enough for me to like him! Although…" his face darkened, "The second his gentlemanly manner disappears and he lays a hand on Lucy… I'll kill him."

Scorpio grinned and glanced over at Leo where he sat at the window, peering out into the night.

"Something wrong, Loke?" he asked.

"Hm?" he looked over at him. "Oh…" he sighed. "I just… got a bad feeling, you know?"

"Moo, what kind of bad feeling?"

"I just feel like… something's not right."

"It's probably just your imagination," Scorpio set a card face down on the discard deck and grinned, "_Gin, mother fucker_."

Taurus tossed his cards and stood, "Fuck this game." He stomped from the room as Scorpio laughed.

Leo turned back to the window, "Yeah… my imagination…"

* * *

Lucy had only been asleep for three hours when the sound of an alarm startled her awake. She sat up straight in bed as the walls of the dorms started to shake around her. The alarm was long and drawn out, reminding the girl of the air raid signals that blared in war movies.

"Lu-chan!" Levy grabbed the girl's hand in distress from her place next to her in the bed they were sharing for the night. "What was that?"

Lucy gulped and threw her blanket back, "I don't know. But it doesn't sound good."

The two girls dressed quickly and ran out into the hallway. Erza was on her way past.

"Erza!" Lucy chased after her as the girl ran down the hall. "What's going on?"

"Don't know yet," she replied. "It's not the school's alarm. Jose must be making his move already!"

Doors were flying open and girls were vacating their rooms in a hurry. Lucy pulled Natsu's phone from her pocket and checked it. It was only four am. She put the phone back in her pocket just as they reached the front doors of the dorms. She sent a quick prayer that Natsu was alright, and then pushed out into the dark early morning.

* * *

"Am I dreaming?" Natsu asked, mouth gaping open.

"Not unless I'm dreaming too," Gray murmured.

The boys stared out across the front courtyard of the school towards the stone walls surrounding. Through the gap of the open cast iron gate, out on the street, four military tanks with guns trained in their direction sat waiting.

"Tanks," Elfman said, lacking his usual gumption. "Now that… that's pretty manly."

"Natsu!" the boys turned to see Erza and the others running to join them in the courtyard.

Natsu found Lucy among them and then turned his attention to the redhead that stopped at his side.

"What on Earth is going on?" she snapped.

"You know as much as me. We woke up when that alarm started and came out here to find those tanks just sitting out there."

"There's a van behind them," Gray added. "That's where the alarm is coming from. It's got a giant speaker on top of it."

"There are people standing with the tanks," Cana pointed out. "Jose's henchmen, I'm guessing."

"There must be fifty of them at least," Erza observed.

"I guess those rumors about Jose smuggling weapons wasn't exaggerated," Levy murmured.

"Why are they just standing there?" a voice called from behind.

Everyone turned to see Macao and Wakaba walk up.

"Macao-sensei," Erza breathed with relief. "Have you called Director Makarov?"

"I did. He didn't pick up his phone. He might still be in the hospital with Jet and Droy. He's been staying there later and later every night."

"Did anyone call the cops yet?"

"I did," Bisca replied. "They said they were sending everyone they could."

"So what do we do now? Just wait until Jose decides to open fire and reduce the school to rubble?" Alzack asked.

The alarm abruptly cut off, drawing the attention of the Fairy Tail students and teachers to the street once more.

"_Good morning, Fairy Tail!"_ a booming voice erupted from the speaker atop the van.

Lucy took a step back, "Jose…"

_"I'm sure you are all wondering what is going on, yes?"_

"Show yourself, Bastard!" Natsu roared.

"_You have something I want, Fairy Tail_. _A certain student that goes under the name of Miss Lucy Heartfilia?"_

Levy took Lucy's hand and squeezed.

"_It is quite imperative that I get her back as soon as possible. So if you'd be so kind as to hand her over…"_

"_NEVER_!" Erza screamed, taking large strides ahead of the group of Fairy Tail students. "WE WILL NEVER HAND OVER ONE OF OUR FAMILY TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Lucy gulped and bit her lip as it started to tremble.

"YEAH!" the others erupted in cheers, taunting the leader of Phantom Lord.

"COME SUCK OUR FAIRY DICKS, SHITHEAD!" Natsu flipped the tanks the bird on both hands.

Gray covered his face with his hand, "Natsu… no… that… that's an awful taunt."

Natsu dropped his arms to his side, "Yeah, I kinda realized right after I said it…"

There was a loud sigh over the speaker, "_You children try my patience. If you won't hand her over, then maybe I'll just kill you all right now."_

The tank in front roared to life, leveling its turret towards the opening of the gate.

"_You can all die together. As a _family_."_

"EVERYONE GET AWAY!" Erza bellowed and then started running across the courtyard towards the tank.

"ERZA!" Natsu jumped after her but Gray grabbed him around the chest and yanked him back.

"What is she doing?" Lucy exclaimed, resisting when Levy tugged on her hand, trying to pull her across the courtyard.

"She's gonna get herself killed!" Cana took off in a run after the redhead but Macao snatched her wrist.

"_ERZA_!" Natsu struggled wildly against Gray's grip.

Erza bolted to the wall surrounding Fairy Tail's campus and grabbed the heavy steel gate leaning off to the side.

"Idiot!" Cana shouted. "A gate like that isn't going to stop a fucking _tank!_"

"Cana please!" Macao pulled her back.

Erza let out a roar as she ripped the gate forward and sent it flying across the opening. It clattered as it slammed shut, hiding the view of the street behind thick iron. She whirled around, leaping back towards the courtyard just as the tank unloaded its first shell. An enormous crack filled the air and the front gate as well as the surrounding stone wall was obliterated in a giant explosion, sending shrapnel and debris flying every direction. The force of the explosion knocked Erza from her feet and she flew to the grass, letting out a cry of pain as debris barraged her back.

"_ERZA_!" Gray and Natsu sprinted across the courtyard to where the redhead lay in the rubble, groaning.

"Oh no…" Lucy covered her mouth with her hands.

"Everyone needs to get out of here!" Wakaba exclaimed. "Without that wall, the next bullet is comin' straight for us!"

"We can't just let the school get destroyed!" Elfman snapped. "A real man will protect what's his until he's dead!"

Laughter filled the air from the speaker on top of the van. The Fairy Tail students and teachers glared through the cloud of dust separating the courtyard from the street beyond.

"_I underestimated your conviction, Fairy Tail!_" Jose said. "_I admire your naiveté! IT'S SO ENTERTAINING!"_

"BASTARD!" Natsu stood from where he was crouched at Erza's side. "SHOW YOUR FACE SO I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"_Hmm…_" the dust began to settle. "_I think I'll wait to kill you after all. This is proving to be so much fun…_"

"He's a monster…" Levy whispered.

"_Let's see just how long your loyalty can hold out, hm? I'll give you all fifteen minutes to turn Lucy Heartfilia over to me. Do this, and I will spare your lives, as well as your precious little school. If Lucy isn't in my possession by the time the fifteen minutes is up, all four cannons will fire and will not stop until there is nothing left of Fairy Tail."_

"You're not getting your hands on Lucy and that's final, you sick son of a bitch!" Macao shouted.

"That's right!"

Gray lifted Erza and carried her back to the others while Natsu stood in the rubble, shoulders rising and falling as he panted heavily with fury.

"_Fifteen minutes_," Jose said again. "_And to keep you all busy so you can't run away in that time, I'll send my friends in to… help you make up your mind." _He chuckled, _"Oh and if you're hoping the police will show up and save the day… I'm afraid you're going to be sorely disappointed. They should be running into my blockade right about now. I wonder how police cruisers will hold up against my tanks?_"

Levy gasped. "Everyone in the world will know what he's done. There's no way he'll be able to back out of this now!"

"He's lost his mind," Lucy agreed. "He's stopped caring about whether or not he'll be caught. He only cares about making us suffer…"

"Lucy," Mirajane appeared next to the blonde. "C'mon," she grabbed her hand and yanked.

"Wait!" she stumbled as she pulled her towards the school. "What are you doing?"

"_Fifteen minutes_," Jose said again. "_And the time starts… now._"

A dull roar filled the air as Phantom Lord's footmen filled the courtyard.

"BRING IT ON!" Natsu bellowed and instantly fell to battle, punching a man in the jaw and sending him flying to his back.

Mirajane pulled Lucy around the side of the school, "It's okay, we can take care of these guys. We need to get you away from here. Reedus has pulled his car around. He's going to take you to a safe place."

"No!" Lucy struggled. "I can't leave! I want to stay and fight alongside everyone else!"

"You can't!" Mirajane's grip tightened. "If Jose gets his hands on you… who knows what will happen!"

"It's not just me that's in danger anymore!" she protested. "Jose doesn't just want me! He wants to destroy Fairy Tail! I have to stay! This is all my fault! I _NEED TO STAY AND FIGHT FOR THE PEOPLE I LOVE!_"

"Lucy," Mirajane turned towards the blonde, pulling her to a stop. "You will be of no help here!"

Lucy's mouth dried up and she stared at the white haired beauty glaring fiercely at her.

"You are Jose's main target. It may be true that he intends to destroy Fairy Tail and everyone else along with it… but you are first in his priorities. Which means you are the _first _in danger. With you around, Natsu and everybody else won't be able to do anything but worry about you!"

"But—"

"I'm sorry, but we've already made up our minds. You are going with Reedus and that's _final_." She turned and continued pulling her across the campus towards the stone wall.

Lucy thought of Erza, how she had screamed at Jose and sacrificed herself to stop that shell...

Lucy gulped and gave a nod. She couldn't let her pain and suffering go to waste.

"Alright. I'll go."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I know nothing about tanks. I read a wikipedia page on their ammunition, and watched video after video of them shooting off their main turret, but really couldn't find the kind of information on them that I was looking for. What I was going for in this scene was that the shells that these tanks are armed with are incendiary(probably not the correct term), they're meant to explode on contact, rather than just penetrate whatever they're aimed at. Since, you know, it's meant to completely obliterate the school and all of our favorite Fairies. So I figured that for the shell to make contact with something like the thick, steel gate, it would cause it to explode on contact, ceasing its forward motion. This might be completely unbelievable in all ways, (like I said I have no idea how tanks work) and it was kinda stressing me out a little bit because I always want to make my writing believable... but then I said "Fuck it" because this is FAIRY TAIL we're talking about. The original story is about motherfucking dragons and magic and flying/talking/blue cats and girls with F-cups that somehow don't need to wear bras. I don't think my readers will be terribly concerned about the explosive properties of an illegally smuggled tank shell. If anyone knows whether or not this is completely impossible or not, feel free to let me know. :P**

**I also figured, hey, I'm spittin' these mother fuckers out on a daily to almost daily basis. If you're going to be terribly bothered by a discrepancy of reality then I think you need to tone down the greediness. Sheesh. Give me a break, would ya? The fact that I'm not getting paid to do this means I CAN DO IT ANY WAY I WANT. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA**

**Maybe I'll kill Natsu.**

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Yep. Doing that.**

**Love-Moo**


	25. Chapter 25

Dearest Lisanna

"Understood. We will be there as soon as possible," Jude hung up the phone and stood. Everyone turned to attention as he clapped his hands. "Suit up, men! There's an issue downtown that the police asked for our help with."

"An issue?" Leo asked as everyone stood and headed for the door of the office quickly.

Jude let out an exasperated breath, "Jose Porla has erected a blockade of tanks across the Fiore Bridge."

"Fuckin' idiot," Scorpio muttered as they all traveled down the hall of the house towards a door under the stairs.

Capricorn opened the door and went through it, walking swiftly down the stairs and into the basement, followed by Sagittarius, Taurus, Scorpio, Leo, and Jude.

"Is he insane?" Leo said. "What is he _thinking_?"

"It's not like him," Jude agreed. "He's never done something so over the top like this."

Capricorn threw open a metal cabinet and started pulling rifles from it, handing them over to the other men.

"Wait," Leo said, turning to Jude. "You said he erected a _blockade_. What for?"

"They didn't say," Jude took a gun from Capricorn and then the bandolier of ammunition that he offered next. "I assume he's going after the Edolas Embassy."

"Hm…" Leo took his gun and then said, "Boss… can I have permission to go check up on Lucy?"

Jude looked at him.

"I… I have a bad feeling."

He hesitated but then gave a nod. "Yes. That's a good idea. It would make me feel better too.

"Thank you Sir. I'll go check on her and then meet you at the bridge afterwards." He gave a salute and then bounded up the stairs once more.

* * *

"Natsu!" Gray shoved a man away and pressed his back to the pink haired boy's as a group of men surrounded them. "We gotta find a way to take those tanks out before the fifteen minutes is up!"

Natsu slammed his fist into the chin of the first man that attacked and then kicked his body into the second, sending both crashing to the ground.

"Got it!" Natsu unleashed a roar from his chest and barreled into the men, knocking them back one by one as he made a straight course for the line of tanks. "I'LL TEAR THEM TO SHREDS FROM THE INSIDE OUT!"

Gray turned back towards the school and shouted, "_ELFMAN_! _WE COULD USE YOUR HELP!_"

"On my way!" Elfman lifted a man and tossed him into three others. They all bowled over and then Cana ran up and started beating on them with a shovel she had fetched from the gardening shed next to the school.

"Don't you think it's strange that none of them got weapons?" Bisca asked, pushing her back against Alzack's and shooting a man in the throat with a rock from her slingshot.

"It would seem that Mister Porla is underestimating us!" Wakaba slammed the back of his fist into an opponent's cheek as Macao jumped in and crushed his heel against the knee of another man that attacked his friend from behind.

"Not that I'm complaining!" he said and kicked that same man's face when he hit the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"It's obvious that he's just trying to play with us a little longer," Laki beat one Phantom Lord henchman over the head with a thick branch. "He's trying to get us to give up Lucy!"

"As if!" Cana joined them in beating back the seemingly endless enemies. "They're gonna regret underestimating us soon enough!"

"I just hope Natsu and the others can stop the tanks," Alzack shot a man between the eyes with a rock.

"C'mon," Macao grinned, wiping sweat from his forehead. "This is Natsu we're talking about. If there's one thing that guy is good at, it's destroying things."

"I think this will be the biggest thing he's ever tried to destroy though," Wakaba said, grinding out his cigarette in a man's arm. "I just hope he doesn't kill us all in the process."

* * *

"OPEN UP! C'MON! OPEN UP YOU STUPID HUNK OF CRAP!" Natsu stomped on top of the tank angrily, "LET ME INSIDE!"

On the other side of the heavily plated roof of the military vehicle, Totomaru leaned back in his seat and tapped on the headset he wore over his two-toned black and white hair.

"The one with the pink hair made it to my tank," he said. "I don't think he'll do any damage so I'll just ignore him."

"No…" Jose's voice crackled over the headset. "I don't want him scuffing up the paint. Exit the tank and fight him. I'm confident that you can dispatch of him easily."

"Are you sure?" Totomaru frowned. "If you're wrong, he could get inside and—"

"_I'M NEVER WRONG! I'M NEVER EVER EVER WRONG!_" Jose shrieked.

Totomaru winced as his scream sent a shooting pain through his head.

"_I SAID GET OUT AND FIGHT HIM SO DO IT YOU FUCKING COWARD! NO FAIRY TAIL BRAT IS CAPABLE OF DEFEATING A MEMBER OF PHANTOM LORD! YOU HEAR ME?"_

He sighed, rubbing the black stripe that traveled over his cheekbones and nose.

"Yes Boss. Right away." He tossed the headset down and stood from his seat in the cramped firing compartment inside the tank. He moved to under the hatch and unlatched it with a grunt.

"And here I thought I was going to be able to just sit back and blow things up all morning," he grumbled as he shoved at the hatch. "No. Now I have to clean up some brat banging on my—"

The hatch flew wide and before Totomaru could even react, Natsu swung inside, slamming the soles of his feet against the other boy's chest and sending him crashing backwards into a wall of levers.

"Gah!" Totomaru pushed away from the lever that had jabbed him in the tailbone.

Natsu dropped to the floor, eyes practically glowing in the dim lighting of the hull.

"_Guess who drew the short straw today_," he growled, cracking his knuckles.

Totomaru gulped and cursed Jose under his breath.

* * *

"Sol," Juvia radioed the third tank. "Jose just informed me that I was to exit the tank and make contact with the enemy."

"I received a similar order," the man's voice came over the headset.

"Do you think that it's wise?"

"As if anyone has any hope whatsoever in defeating us?" he laughed. "The Boss just wants us to be able to join in on the fun! I am actually quite excited. I wonder who I will be facing?" he chuckled.

"Very well," she said. "I will do as he says then. But I do still feel unsure about leaving the tank unmanned."

"So long as you do a good job of eliminating your target, it should be fine."

Juvia removed the headset and set it down. She took a deep breath and stood, moving underneath the hatch. She stared up at it for long seconds.

She doubted this plan. In his mania, Jose was making terrible decisions. While Juvia was no pushover, she also acknowledged the fact that there were many people in the world that she didn't hold a candle to. The possibility that one of those people was standing just outside that hatch was too high for Jose to be sending her out there.

Perhaps she should ignore his order and stay inside. To ensure that his plan did not fail in the end. She looked towards the gun and gulped. Then again… the prospect of unloading the tank's turret into the school and obliterating the surrounding Fairy Tail students was daunting. Juvia had no desire to murder. Kidnapping the girl, Lucy Heartfilia, was one thing. Jose had promised her that he had only intended to hold her for ransom until the merger was called off between Zentopia and The Keys. But then in the car before Lucy had sprung her escape, he had mentioned killing her. The guilt of being responsible for the girl's capture had swamped her immediately. Jose was not the man she thought him to be. He was much darker. He was insane.

Perhaps it would be best to follow his order and leave the tank, allowing herself to be defeated by her enemy so that this crazy plan could be brought to an end.

Juvia just didn't want to be a part of it anymore.

The blunette shook her head vigorously. _What are you thinking, Juvia?_ She thought. _Jose was the one that gave you a home when you had none! Juvia can't betray his trust now!_

She reached up and threw the hatch wide.

_Phantom Lord is Juvia's family! There would have to be some kind of natural disaster to make Juvia falter now! _She climbed up and out of the tank, dull blue eyes moving left and then right for whoever it was that decided to challenge her.

"Just to let you know," a flat voice called from the front of the tank. Juvia turned and froze. A boy with jet black hair stood on top of the vehicle. He wore only a pair of dark blue jeans and a silver chain with a sword trinket hanging from it next to his Fairy Tail tattoo on his right peck. His eyes were cold and unfeeling as they locked onto her. "I won't go easy on you because you're a girl."

And Juvia swore that the earth quaked beneath her.

* * *

"Elfman Strauss," Sol stood on the edge of the tank and chuckled as he stared down at the large, white haired boy before him. "Lucky me to cross swords with Fairy Tail's manliest student!"

"Don't address me as if we are familiar!" Elfman pointed at the skinny, green haired man. "You know nothing about me!"

"_Au contraire_!" he raised his hands to the air, "I know much about you! And not just you… but of your sister Mirajane," he leaned forward, mischief glinting in his monocle, "And of your little sister too. Lisanna."

Elfman's eyes went wide and he lunged forward, swinging his fist at the man's stomach, "_DON'T SPEAK MY SISTERS' NAMES!"_

Sol laughed and jumped from the tank, avoiding Elfman's punch effortlessly.

"You see," he landed a short distance away and turned to the hulking man. He lifted his arms and bent his torso from side to side. "I make it a point to know a lot about other people. Especially my enemies. I know all about each and every one of you _fairies_."

"RAH!" Elfman jumped after him, fists swinging.

Sol managed to stay two steps ahead of the boy as he punched and kicked and grabbed at him.

"The Strauss siblings," he continued to taunt. "They were inseparable throughout their childhood, weren't they? No one knew a stronger bond of love and trust! _Until_ that was… until middle brother Elfman turned _beast_."

"_SHUT UP!_" Elfman roared and grabbed for the man's skinny neck.

Sol ducked under his giant hands, laughing.

* * *

"Don't worry, Lucy," Reedus said as he sped down the road, glancing nervously in his mirrors. "I'll take you somewhere that Jose will never find you."

Lucy smiled weakly, "Thanks… Reedus. And… I'm sorry. I know it must be hard on you too to not be able to be there with the others, protecting Fairy Tail."

"We all have to do our part," he said softly. "I'm more than happy to do this for you."

She gulped and nodded, turning to stare out the passenger side window of the sedan.

"I hope everyone is alright," she whispered.

"Oui," he agreed. "I'm sure they are. It's Fairy Tail after all," he smiled. "And Fairy Tail is invinci—"

The entire car jerked to the left, metal screeching. The tires skidded and caught on the curb of the street before the entire thing flipped and twisted in the air. Lucy and Reedus slammed against their seatbelts, screaming. The car rolled three times before crashing to a stop on its roof.

Lucy coughed blood, hanging limply upside down. She turned her head slowly towards the other side of the car where Reedus was struggling with his seatbelt, groaning and covered in blood.

"R-Reedus…" she whispered hoarsely, eyes turning hazy. She brought her arms shakily up to her torso and felt around for her seatbelt.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She coughed again and shook her head, "N-no… What happened? What—"

"We were hit by something," he struggled for his seatbelt once more and finally released it. He collapsed onto the ceiling of the car, his giant body writhing, trying to roll into a better position.

Lucy also released her seatbelt and slid into the broken upholstery and shards of glass.

"Hold on," she said, "I'll help you." She climbed through the shattered window and crawled around the car. She knelt at the driver's side door and reached through the window, "Take my hand. Maybe I can pull you out—"

The sound of a meow drew her attention as Reedus struggled to shift off of his head.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder.

"H-Happy?"

The blue cat bounded up to her and meowed again, louder. He put his paws on her arm and stood up, meowing.

"I'm sorry Happy," she nudged him away. "I need to help Reedus right now. I'll give you a fish later."

She reached through the window and Reedus held his arm out to her. Their fingers brushed and then a large hand clamped around the nape of Lucy's neck, jerking her to her feet.

She let out a cry of pain and grabbed the fingers that gripped her throat tightly, cutting off her air.

"_Gi hi_," a deep, gravelly voice rumbled. "_Look what I found._"

"Lucy!" Reedus twisted in the car, pushing against the opening of the window. But his body was much too large to fit through.

"Don't worry, Fatty," the voice said. "I'll take care of your fairy princess for you."

Lucy kicked backwards, connecting with the knee of her captor.

"Goddamn it!" he dropped her and she whirled around, fist flashing out. The boy deflected her punch and slammed his fist into her jaw, knocking her back a few steps. Before she could stumble out of his reach, he caught her hair and yanked her back, jerking her face up so she had a full view of his terrifying grin. The light of the streetlamps glinted off of the multiple silver bolts over his eyebrows, through his nose, and down his chin. His red eyes gleamed as he leaned close.

"Fight all you want," he hissed. "It just gives me an excuse to beat on you."

Fear shot down Lucy's spine, turning her cold. She stood, staring up into his face for long seconds. There was a loud yowl and suddenly Happy was ripping at the boy's pant leg. He _tsked_ and kicked the cat away viciously.

"L-Lucy…" Reedus's weak voice drifted from the car behind her.

Anger erupted like a bonfire in her belly and she gritted her teeth.

"You hurt my friends," she whispered, eyes falling under the shadow of her bloody bangs. "It was you that hurt Levy, Jet, and Droy. You hurt Reedus and Happy." Her foot flashed out and connected with the same kneecap she had hit earlier. Her right fist flew and slammed into his cheek. He stumbled back, shocked by the attack.

Lucy grabbed the wrist connected to the hand that still gripped her hair. She glared up into the face of the black haired boy.

"_YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED ME AND MY FAMILY!_"

He grinned and yanked her hair, earning a cry. He punched her in the stomach and she doubled over, coughing blood onto the concrete between her feet. He slammed his boot into the side of her thigh and she collapsed to her knees, shrieking when her hair was pulled yet again.

"_Gi hi_," he twisted her hair. "We'll see about that…"

* * *

Natsu flew against the wall of the tank. He grunted as his head connected with a steel lever. He collapsed to his knees and quickly pushed to his feet, wiping the blood from his split lip.

Totomaru panted and straightened, "Give it up," he said. "There's no way you'll defeat me. I can read your every move."

"Even this one?" Natsu cocked a fist and lunged forward.

Totomaru's hands flashed up and he prepared to deflect the blow, but at the last second, Natsu slammed his foot into the floor and pushed back, retreating after sending a glob of spit from his mouth in the other boy's direction. The saliva splattered onto Totomaru's cheek and he jumped back in shock.

Natsu pointed and cackled, "_Hahahahaha! You should see your face right now_!"

His eye twitched and he wiped the spit away, thinking, _Why did I get the idiot as my opponent?_

* * *

"Would you care to tell the story, _Monsieur Strauss_?" Sol darted under the raging boy's fists. "The story of your _beast_ _mode_?"

"_SHUT YOUR MOUTH_!" He chased the slimy man across the street to no avail. He was too slippery. Elfman just couldn't land a single hit on him.

"If you've forgotten, I'll refresh your memory," Sol jumped up onto the lid of an auto cart pulled out to the sidewalk. "Years ago, the Strauss siblings lived together and were happy!"

Elfman let out a roar and kicked the auto cart over. Sol jumped off and twisted around his second kick.

"But poor Elfman had a bit of a temper, didn't he?" Sol smirked. "He liked to test his strength at any chance he got! Which lead to fights with the most unsavory of people…"

"_STOP TALKING_!" Elfman grabbed two bricks, blasted from Fairy Tail's wall and sent them flying at the man's head.

He dodged them with ease, "Then one day as Elfman and his two lovely sisters were out together… he ran in to a few of the poor souls that had clashed with him in the past. And naturally they wanted a rematch! And Elfman wouldn't be very manly if he turned down a fight, now would he?" Sol darted past Elfman and ran for the tank once more. He jumped onto the treads and turned. "He made the mistake of getting too heated up in the middle of the fight though, didn't he?"

Elfman lunged for the tank, pulling himself up after the green haired man.

"He lost control!" Sol climbed the gun and threw his arms out wide, shouting to the dark morning sky. "Our poor Elfman turned _beast_ and _obliterated his enemies_!"

Elfman growled and swiped at his legs, but he jumped over him.

"He couldn't be stopped," Sol walked along the turret like a tightrope. "And when his dearest little sister Lisanna got too close… Our Elfman made a bit of a mistake."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!" Elfman grabbed for his ankles.

Sol jumped over him. "YOU HIT YOUR SISTER, DIDN'T YOU, ELFMAN?"

The words cut at him like a knife. He clutched his head and stared wide eyed at the man.

"N-no…"

"How could you do that?" Sol bent at the waist, small smile on his lips. "She was only trying to stop you from killing those men and you hit her. A tiny young lady couldn't take a punch like that gracefully, could she?"

"Stop," Elfman squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't mean to! Stop!"

"You didn't mean to… but a shiner like the one you gave her couldn't go unnoticed. So what happened, Big Brother?"

"St-stop…" His hands shook, "Stop… no… I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know what I was doing…"

"Where is Lisanna? Hm? Where is she?"

"I didn't mean to…" he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Lisanna… please forgive me…"

"That's right," Sol grinned, "Dearest Lisanna was shipped away to your closest relatives, wasn't she? Halfway across the world… _worlds _away from you and your big sister. She was given to someone that would be able to take care of her better than you and your sister ever could. A young girl like that… she shouldn't be living in squalor with her underage siblings anyway. She deserves guardians with jobs and security. You… you are nothing."

_Nothing…_ Elfman opened his eyes and stared at the plating of the tank under his feet. _I'm nothing. Nothing but a danger to his family. I don't deserve to see her. I don't deserve to see either of them…_

"Poor Lisanna… she has a few more years before she gets to see her sister again because of you. She—"

Elfman's hand flashed out and grabbed Sol's ankle. The man's eyes grew wide.

"I made my sisters cry once before," Elfman's low voice came. His face slowly raised and Sol gulped when he saw the dead look in his eyes. "You're threatening Mira and the rest of my family. If you think that I'm going to be blinded by grief while you're still conscious, you're going to be disappointed."

"W-w-wait…" Sol waved his hands, pulling at his leg to no avail. "I… I… I—"

Elfman let out a roar and whipped the man's leg up, dragging his entire body with it. He tossed him like a rag doll off of the tank and he connected with the concrete hard. He rolled onto his back and skittered away as the bulk of a boy came barreling after him.

"Wait!" he shrieked, holding up his arms. "Please don't hurt me!"

His cries fell on deaf ears as Elfman fell to pounding his fists into the pitiful coward's face, slamming his head down on the street. He punched and punched over and over again, bloodying his knuckles and knocking teeth loose.

"_Elfman_!" a voice finally cut through his raging stupor.

He lifted his eyes and turned towards the rubble that was once a wall.

Mirajane stood among the bricks, white hair fluttering gently in the breeze.

Her face was scared, "Elfman… please… _stop_."

Elfman slowly climbed to his feet, taking in a deep breath. He turned towards the school and walked slowly over to his sister. Tears dripped off of her chin as she watched him. He didn't stop until he was directly in front of her. He then pulled her into his arms without hesitation.

She hugged him back fiercely, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "Don't worry… I won't lose control again. You'll never have to see me like that again. I promise."

Mirajane sniffed, "I know. I'm just so happy you're okay."

* * *

Juvia rubbed her knees together nervously, twisting her hands together. Her cheeks were aflame as she stared at the shirtless boy before her.

Gray watched her dully, waiting for her to make her move. Several minutes had passed and all she had managed to do was to climb out of the tank and move to the front of it. He scowled.

"Are you going to fight me or not?" he snapped.

Juvia jumped slightly and then held her hands in front of her mouth.

"J-Juvia is supposed to protect the tank…" she said.

Gray held up his fists, "And I'm supposed to take it out."

"Y-yes…" she lowered her hands and twiddled her thumbs. "Juvia supposes that makes us enemies… doesn't it?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Uh… yeah. What's your deal? Are we going to fight?"

"Oh…" she fidgeted. "Yes… Juvia should try to stop you…"

"Then let's get it started then," Gray demanded. "I don't have all day. Just ten minutes, actually."

_That's right_, Juvia gulped. _He's a student of Fairy Tail. He's fighting to protect his friends. Juvia is his enemy, aiming a tank at his beloved school. There is no way we can be together…_

"Hey," he said. "Are you the one that kidnapped Lucy?"

Juvia's eyes went wide.

Gray's eyes narrowed. "You're her, aren't you? The one with the blue hair that kidnapped her." His scowl deepened, "You know I'm gonna have to hurt you for that, right?"

_Lucy…_ Juvia's heart twisted. _Everything is about Lucy. All anyone cares about is LUCY._ Her eye twitched. "Lucy Heartfilia… _YOU ARE JUVIA'S RIVAL_!"

"What?" Gray took a step back in surprise.

Juvia let out a scream and leapt from the tank, fists up.

Gray jumped back, but too slow. Juvia landed a heavy punch to his jaw, sending him off balance.

Juvia immediately regretted her decision. She darted back, eyes wide. _Oh no_! she slapped her palms to her cheeks. _Why did Juvia do that? Now he's going to hate Juvia!_

Gray rubbed the red spot on his jaw, "Damn, you got a pretty nice right hook, you know that?" He grinned crookedly.

Juvia just about swooned. "J-Juvia…"

"Juvia? That's your name, huh?"

Her cheeks blazed and she nodded vigorously.

"My name is Gray," he jerked his thumb at his chest.

She stared relentlessly.

"You caught me off guard with that punch," he said, bending his knees and holding up his fists. "Which is impressive. So I'll give you that. But it won't happen again." He gave her a moment to let his words sink in, and then lunged forward.

Juvia gasped and whipped her arms up, blocking the first blow of his fist. There was a slight pause… and then they were both striking and kicking at once. They were on par for the most part, making contact and blocking at an equal rate. They circled one another on the street, neither giving an inch.

"You're pretty good!" Gray announced, ducking one of her punches.

Juvia's heart thundered in her chest. "W-Well… you're not so bad yourself!"

Gray's mouth stretched into a grin, "You have no idea…" he straightened and darted close, knocking her fists to the side. He slammed his forehead against hers and her vision went blurry. His foot flashed out, sweeping her legs out from under her.

Juvia let out a shriek as she pitched backwards.

Gray snatched her hands at the last second and she hung in his grasp, leaning far back, heels dug into the concrete between his feet.

"Sorry," he said. "Even though we're enemies, it still feels a little wrong fighting you like this. Especially since you don't seem to want to be here all that much anyway."

Juvia gaped up at him for long seconds. Moisture filled her eyes and she blinked rapidly. Gray lowered her gently to the ground and she lay back, resting her throbbing head on the street.

"You'll be okay," Gray said, sitting down next to her. He rubbed his shoulders, "Man… that was a little harder than I expected."

Juvia bit her lip, eyebrows quivering on her forehead.

"J-Juvia is sorry."

"Eh?" Gray glanced down at her.

She avoided his stare, "Juvia is sorry for kidnapping Lucy. She didn't realize… didn't realize what Jose had in store for her."

"What he had in store for her?" Gray's eyebrows furrowed, "And what is that?"

She closed her eyes, "He plans to kill Lucy and completely destroy Fairy Tail."

Gray stared at her for long seconds before turning away, "Yeah well… not if we have anything to do with it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my God this chapter is painful. *wince* I'm so sorry that I made you wait so long for something so shitty. It just wasn't coming to me. And I was pretty busy this week too so I didn't have a lot of time to sit down to brain storm and write. I basically just really wanted to give you guys something since I haven't updated for a few days. Ugh. I don't even want to post it though. Mmmmmmmeeeehhhhhhhhhhh**

**Oh well. Action scenes just aren't my cup of tea. I can't wait to get back to lots of romantic crap. That stuff is fun as hell to write.**

**Anyway... Take a stop by the Facebook page for some really freakin' cool AMV's that I found. Seriously, they're so freakin awesome. They're part of the reason why I've taken so long to update. Yesterday was basically a full day of watching youtube videos. My life in a nutshell.**

**Well... I hope you like the chapter? I'll try not to take as long to write the next one...**

**Bleh.**

**Okay, I'll see you all soon, also, a big thanks to everyone that immediately showed some love to my newest story. I'll try to get a new chapter of that out sometime later this week too. Much love. Thanks for sticking with me even when I spit out lame chapters.**

**Love-Moo**

**P.S.- JP and Ron, don't worry, I made The MOTH promise that if I ever died or was put in a coma for some reason he would come on here and inform everyone and try to write the rest of the story (even though he's just AWFUL at writing... but he kinda knows what I want to happen in the future so yeah. Better than nothing?). Haha these are the things I worry about...**


	26. Chapter 26

She is Everything to Us

"I think we've just about gotten rid of them all," Macao leaned on his knees and panted.

Wakaba lit a new cigarette, leaning heavily on the trunk of the oak tree. "Levy's started tying up the bodies," he said and coughed. "If those fuckers wake up, I don't want to have to knock 'em out all over again."

"Any casualties?"

"Alzack was hit pretty hard. Bisca dragged him into the school with Erza. Think he's gonna be fine."

Macao let out a deep breath, "That's good to hear…"

Cana jogged up, shovel resting against her shoulder, "You old guys alright?"

"Parched," Wakaba said, cigarette clamped between his teeth. "Give me a swig of your whiskey, would ya?"

Cana pulled her battered flask from her pocket and handed it over. She slapped Macao on the back, "You okay? You took a few hits from that last guy."

"Fine," he straightened and groaned. "I'm not so old that I could be knocked out of a fight with some petty thugs!"

Cana laughed and took her flask back from Wakaba, "Glad to hear it!"

The sound of the front door of the school opening drew all three's attention.

"Erza!" Wakaba exclaimed as the redhead limped out into the courtyard, hugging her battered arm to her chest.

"What are you doing up?" Cana rushed to her side. "You should be resting!"

"I'm fine," Erza avoided the girl's grasp. She straightened, "I will fight alongside my comrades."

"Well," Macao looked out across the courtyard, "Pretty much everyone in here has been taken care of. I think two of the tanks have been defeated too. All that's left is Natsu's and the fourth."

"The fourth," Erza strode across the courtyard, eyes shadowing under her bangs, "That one is _mine_."

* * *

Natsu grabbed the rim of the hatch and lifted his body over Totomaru's kick. His feet stretched across the compartment and smashed into the boy's face.

Totomaru let out a growl and wrapped his hands around Natsu's ankles. He yanked and the boy's grip slid off of the hatch. Natsu slammed down to the floor of the tank, crying out as his head connected with the sturdy steel plating.

"I said give it up!" Totomaru twisted and Natsu flipped onto his stomach. The Phantom Lord lackey shoved the Fairy Tail student's leg up and forward, stretching it impossibly over his body.

Natsu let out a shout of pain, hands clenching into fists.

Totomaru grinned and stomped down on his lower back. "A fairy will never defeat a phantom! Get it through your thick skull!"

Natsu gritted his teeth and groaned into the floor. "I'll never give up," his voice was muffled.

Totomaru pressed harder on his back and leaned forward, twisting his leg painfully, "What was that, Fairy boy?"

Natsu slammed his fists down into the floor and pushed up, letting out a roar.

Totomaru pulled his foot from his back to avoid being thrown off balance and gave another hard wrench of his leg.

Natsu fell back down from the pain and then let out a growl, "You people made Lucy cry… you hurt my friends and threatened my home! There's no way I'll ever give up!" He shoved against the floor and twisted his body, whipping his free leg under and then swept out, knocking Totomaru's feet out from under him. The boy's body hit the floor with a tremendous _thunk_. Natsu rolled to his knees and then stood.

He glared down at the boy, rubbing the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It was because of you and your _family_ that Lucy quit Fairy Tail. You scared her and made her cry. For that…" he crushed his foot into Totomaru's chest and leaned over him, golden eyes glowing with a furious fire, "_I won't forgive you_."

* * *

Leo's gut was churning. He revved the motorcycle harder as he sped down the empty street. What was the reason behind this uneasy feeling deep in the pit of his stomach? The last time he had felt this… he gulped.

_Please be alright…_ he prayed as he slowed to swing a left turn down another street. As he crested the corner, his eyes went wide at what he saw ahead of him. A car was flipped on its roof on the sidewalk in front of a closed drug store. A large black truck was pulled up to the side of the crashed car and…

"Lucy!" The motorcycle's tires squealed as he slammed to a halt. He leapt from the vehicle, not even bothering to prop up the kickstand. The motorcycle smashed onto its side as Leo sprinted towards Lucy and the black haired boy that had her around the throat. He pulled his Glock from its holster and whipped it up.

Gajeel noted the redhead's appearance and quickly yanked the blonde up and held her in front of his body. Leo slowed as the pierced boy held up a gun of his own and pressed it to her temple.

"Slow down there, pretty boy," he called. "You wouldn't want me to blow this little girl's brains straight out of her head now, would you?"

"_Let her go_!" Leo stood still, gun trained on the boy's head. "If you think I won't kill you…" his eyes darkened, "you're _dead wrong_."

"I hope you have perfect aim," Gajeel grinned, sliding his hand up Lucy's throat to her chin. He pulled her head up until it covered half of his and his red eyes gleamed just beyond her honey colored hair.

Leo's hands shook. _Goddamn it_! _If Sagittarius was here…_

"That's what I like to see," Gajeel chuckled when Leo's gun wavered. "Now… how about you put that down on the ground, eh?"

"Jose sent you, didn't he?" Leo asked, stalling.

"Shut the fuck up and do as I say or else the girl gets capped."

Lucy's eyes were fluttering. Her legs quivered underneath her bruised and bloody body. She let out a small whimper.

Leo gulped and held his hands up, "Alright! Alright… I'll put it down… see?" he slowly crouched and then tossed the gun to the street. He stood again, hands still raised. "Now…" his voice trembled. "Now tell me what you plan to do with her."

"_Gi hi_," Gajeel dropped his arm around Lucy's waist once more. She slumped over, hair pouring down around her face. "I should probably let you say goodbye," he said, shaking her roughly. "This is the last you'll ever see her alive, after all."

Rage flared up Leo's body and he took a step forward, "_YOU TAKE YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER RIGHT NOW BEFORE I—"_

Something hard slammed into his temple and Leo crashed to the ground.

"Oops," a dark skinned girl moved in front of the redhead, tapping a steel pipe against her shoulder with a grin. "Did I do that?" she laughed.

"Go on and get the bitch back to Jose, Gajeel," a similar looking boy joined the girl, cleaning a knife with a handkerchief nonchalantly. "We'll take care of this one."

Blood trickled into Leo's eyes.

Lucy stirred as Gajeel started walking, carrying her with him around the upside down car. She lifted her head slowly, hazy eyes peering down the street. Her gaze met Leo's and she immediately started struggling.

"L-Loke…" she elbowed Gajeel, kicking her feet weakly. "_LOKE_!"

"Lucy—" Leo pushed to his knees unsteadily. "_LUCY!_"

"God you're annoying!" Gajeel slammed his gun into the back of Lucy's head and Leo watched the consciousness flee her eyes and she slumped over once more.

"_LUCY!" _Leo climbed to his feet and lunged forward. "_LUCY!"_

"None of that," The boy stepped in front of him, knife flashing out.

Leo froze, hand reaching out over the boy's shoulder as the blade sunk deep into his stomach.

The girl snickered, "Shoulda listened."

Leo's eyes moved slowly over to meet the gloating gaze of the dark skinned boy. He stared deep into his black eyes for a few prolonged moments before his hand whipped out. His fingers clamped around the boy's neck, cutting off his oxygen in a second.

"Boze!" the girl lunged forward, swinging her lead pipe towards Leo's head. His other hand flashed out and caught the weapon before it could make contact on his skull. He turned his burning eyes towards her.

"Fucking maniac…" Boze gasped and ripped his knife from the redheaded man's stomach. He pulled back and prepared to stab it in again, but Leo was faster. He wrenched the pipe from the girl's hands and cracked it against Boze's wrist, shattering the bones with one easy blow. He shoved the boy's body away and turned to the girl. Under the flap of his suit jacket, she could see the dark blood that stained his white shirt, but he ignored it as he drew nearer.

She took a step back, cold sweat dripping down her temples.

"Sh-shit…" she whispered. "Gajeel!" she called frantically as Leo advanced on her, fury etched into his face, veins bulging in his forehead and neck. "Gajeel I could use some help here!"

"Fuck that," the black haired boy carried Lucy to the truck and tossed her into the passenger seat. "Take care of it yourself."

"Gajeel!"

The boy ignored her cries for help and jumped into the cab of the truck, slamming the door behind him.

Leo's eyes flashed towards the vehicle and widened. He quickly faced the girl again, brandishing the lead pipe. She jumped backwards, heel catching on the curb. She crashed onto her back, staring up at the man that loomed over her. He raised the pipe and an image flew past her eyes.

A lion, teeth bared, claws flashing out as he lunged in for the kill…

Leo cracked the pipe against the girl's ribs, blinding her as white hot pain shot through her torso. She let out a single scream before he slammed the heel of his boot into her face and knocked her unconscious.

The truck roared to life and Gajeel jerked the wheel to the left. Leo tossed the lead pipe to the side and dove for his discarded Glock in the middle of the street. The truck leapt forward, engine roaring as it drove a straight line for the redheaded man. Leo's fingers wrapped around the handle of the gun and he rolled out of the path of the charging vehicle just as it barreled by. Leo whipped the gun up and unloaded the magazine into the side of the truck.

Unfazed by the attack, Gajeel slammed on the gas and sped down the street, tires squealing as he made a sharp turn to the right and disappeared from sight.

"_Lucy_," Leo pushed to his feet and took two long strides towards his motorcycle. It was then that his body gave out. His eyes fluttered back in his head and he collapsed to the ground. The gun clattered out of his hand and he lay there, unmoving as his blood leaked out and formed a puddle on the dark asphalt.

* * *

Natsu climbed out of the tank, hauling Totomaru's unconscious body with him under his arm. He grunted as he shoved him over the side. Totomaru slid and rolled off of the tank, landing in the street in a heap.

"Uwah," Natsu sat on the treads and massaged his shoulders. "This fucker sure did a number on me…"

"Natsu."

He looked towards the front of the tank. Erza stood there, legs braced.

"Erza… what are you doing up already? You should be restin'—"

"There's only two minutes left," she said, climbing the tank.

"Oh shit," he stood and turned towards the fourth tank. "We've still gotta take out that one…"

"That one is mine," she said as she walked up the length of the tank and then climbed inside of the hatch he had just vacated.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked curiously as her red hair disappeared past the opening.

"Isn't that obvious?" her voice floated up.

He cocked an eyebrow.

A moment later, there was a _clunk_, and the long barrel of the turret started to move. Natsu's mouth dropped open as the entire top compartment of the tank spun, taking its aim off of Fairy Tail and instead leveling towards the fourth tank.

"Hold up," Natsu squeaked. "Wait a second…" His eyes widened and he quickly dove off of the side of the tank just as the gun went off, causing an enormous _CRACK_ to fill the air, followed closely by the explosion of the shell making contact with the fourth tank, knocking the massive thing over onto its side for a short moment before it came crashing down on the roof.

"_Oohhhhh_," Natsu writhed on the street, hands over his ringing ears.

Erza climbed out of the hatch, calm as ever. She slid off of the side of the tank and walked confidently up to the smoking vehicle she had just unloaded a missile into. A hatch on the belly of the tank opened up and a large man in a long coat tumbled out of it.

He rolled off of the machine and collapsed onto the ground in front of Erza. She stared down at his face for long seconds, but he didn't stir.

Natsu ran around the side of the tank and joined her.

"Damn!" he scratched the top of his head. "That was easy! Way to take all of the fun out of it, Erza!"

"I'm glad we made it in time," she said, turning towards the van with the speaker on the roof.

Elfman, Mirajane, and Gray joined them.

"Erza, where did you learn how to operate a tank?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"You mean you _don't _know how to use one?"

Gray shook his head, "Normal people wouldn't, no."

Natsu cackled and slapped the redhead on the back, "You gotta teach me sometime, Erza! Having a tank would make blowing things up _way _easier!"

"How could you drive a tank?" Elfman asked. "You get sick on a skateboard!"

There was a crackle from the speaker and everyone quieted, turning their attention to the van once more.

"_It would seem my men were defeated_," Jose's cheerful voice blasted through the brightening morning air. "_Oh well…_"

Gray scowled, "Is it just me… or does he not sound all that concerned about that?"

"_I suppose I'll have to wait for another day to destroy Fairy Tail,_" he continued calmly. "_That's quite alright. I have received what I came for after all. Come on… say hi to your friends…"_

A bloodcurdling scream exploded from the speaker. Everyone froze as the sound cut through the air.

"_Oh come now… that's not a proper greeting for your friends now is it? Say hello!"_

There was a crash and then Lucy's cry sounded again, followed by gasping coughs.

Natsu's hands clenched into tight fists and his teeth cracked as he gritted them.

Jose's laughter filled the air, "_Would you like to tell them the good news or should I?_"

There was another cough and then Lucy's low voice growled, "_Fuck you_."

"_Alright_," there was another crack and Lucy cried out.

Gray grabbed Natsu's wrist as the boy took a hard step towards the van, vein in his temple pulsing.

"_I'll tell then_," Jose chuckled darkly. "_I've decided not to kill Miss Heartfilia after all. No… the cunt doesn't deserve such an easy release. Instead… I've decided to send her to a whole different hell. I wonder just how long the prude will survive in the _sex _trade…"_

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD_!" Natsu roared. His entire body was shaking with all-encompassing fury.

Jose chuckled, "_Say goodbye, fairies._"

Natsu's ears perked as another sound hummed in the background of the broadcast, barely audible over the Phantom Lord leader's words.

"_You'll never be seeing your princess ever again._"

There was a slight pause and then Lucy cried out, "_NATSU! I—"_

The speaker fell silent.

Natsu took in a long, shaky breath. "_Tch_," he lunged forward and sprinted down the road at a breakneck speed in the direction of the rising sun.

"Elfman," Erza snapped. "Go with him."

"I'm on it!" Elfman took off after Natsu.

"Mirajane," she said, "Collect anyone still able to fight from the courtyard."

"Got it," she turned and ran towards the school.

"Gray, come with me," Erza climbed the tank.

"What's the plan?" he asked, following.

"I'm going to teach you how to drive a tank," she announced as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

Lucy was laughing.

Jose glared down at where she was sprawled on the wooden floor. "Have you finally lost your mind then?" he asked.

She shook her head and then stared up at him. "I just find it hilarious that you called me a _prude_. _Puh-lease_," she sneered, "I could teach _you _things."

Jose gasped as she started laughing again. "Well…" he turned his nose up at her. "Then you will fit in well in the sex business!" he kicked her in the stomach and then turned away. He brushed off the front of his jacket.

Jose looked to Gajeel, who leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm off to finish off the rest of those pesky cops at the bridge," he said. "Stay here and watch the whore while I'm gone." He turned towards the door and waved a hand over his shoulder, "And try not to rough her up too much. She needs to look good for her showing. If she's too broken, no one will buy her."

Jose left the room and they were alone. Gajeel watched silently as she rolled onto her stomach and panted into the floor, body trembling.

The bitch had bite. Gajeel respected that. Especially given that she was a rich little princess that never had to struggle for anything in her life. She fought like animal and didn't give in easily. Hell, he had yet to see her even shed a tear. Anyone else in this situation would be sobbing like a goddamn baby in a pool of their own piss.

But not Lucy Heartfilia. The bitch was metal as fuck.

Lucy crawled to her knees and leaned on one arm heavily as she clutched her midsection with the other, eyes closed as she attempted to calm her breathing.

_Sex trade_, Gajeel looked away, scowl etched firmly on his hard lips. Jose was crossing the line with this decision. He should just kill her. It was the merciful choice. Then again… that was the point, wasn't it? Jose wanted Lucy Heartfilia to suffer a fate worse than death.

Even though he understood the reasoning behind it… Gajeel didn't like it. He glared at the window on the wall adjacent to his. The sun was finally rising, turning the sky orange and pink.

_If she's too broken, no one will buy her_.

Gajeel turned back to Lucy. Her brown eyes were open and traveling across the room, no doubt searching for anything she could use to escape.

_Too broken, huh_? He pushed away from the wall and approached the blonde. _Well then… let's see just how broken she can get._

* * *

"Hold up, Natsu! Look!" Elfman grabbed ahold of Natsu's scarf and yanked him back.

They both froze and stared to the left down the road they were crossing.

Natsu's eyes went wide, "_Shit…_" he bolted down the street to where the man in the suit lie face down in the asphalt, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"That's Reedus's car!" Elfman passed him and ran to the upside down car.

Natsu knelt beside the man on the ground and gently turned him over. He gaped when he recognized the face before him.

"Cat guy!" he grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Leo! Wake up!"

Leo's eyelids tightened and then slowly peeled open, revealing bloodshot green eyes.

"N-Natsu…" he croaked.

"Shit…" Natsu pushed the man's suit jacket aside to stare down at the bloodstained shirt. "What happened to you?" he glanced over and noticed the unconscious boy and girl a few meters away. "Phantom Lord…"

"Natsu," Leo grabbed his wrist and squeezed with surprising strength. "They took her. They took Lucy," his voice was panicked, breath short. His body started to quake and he grabbed Natsu's shoulder, trying to pull himself up into a sitting position. "I have to save her. I have to find her. I have to—"

"Cool it," Natsu gently pushed him back down to the ground. "You're not going anywhere in this condition." He glanced up to see Elfman pulling Reedus through the shattered windshield of the car.

"Lucy… Lucy…" Leo coughed blood. "I need… I—"

Natsu patted his shoulder, "Don't worry. You just lie here and rest."

"Natsu please…" Leo gripped the end of his scarf.

He met his gaze.

"Please… you have to save her. She… she is_ everything to us_…"

He hesitated for a moment and then clasped hands with the man. He smiled brightly, "Yeah… I know what you mean." He gave a firm nod, "I promise I'll save her. You have my word as a student of Fairy Tail."

Leo stared up at him for a prolonged second and then nodded softly. He lowered his head to the asphalt, eyes sliding shut.

"Good…" he murmured. "I trust you…"

Natsu released his hand when it went slack. He lost a lot of blood… but it didn't look like the wound had hit anything vital. He pulled his shirt up over his head and wadded it up. He pressed it to the hole in Leo's stomach and then propped the man's hand up against it to hold it in place.

A meow drew his attention over his shoulder.

Happy limped up, favoring his front left paw, meowing frantically.

"Happy!" Natsu turned to him. "Oh am I glad to see you…" he lifted the cat and crushed him against his chest in a tight hug. "Sorry I left you alone for a few days. You find food to eat?"

Happy purred loudly in his ear, rubbing his face affectionately against his throat.

Down the street, Elfman helped Reedus to the curb and sat him down.

"Just rest here for a bit," Elfman suggested. He glanced towards Natsu, who was staring down at Happy quietly. "Man…" he sighed. "This whole mess is totally not manly."

"We must save Lucy," Reedus said. "Phantom Lord took her somewhere."

"Yeah, we already know. That's where we were headed before we found you guys."

"Where were you headed?"

Elfman paused, "You know… I have no idea. I was just following Natsu. He's usually got a good sense of direction when it comes to a fight."

Natsu jogged up, holding Happy in his arms.

"Elfman! I need you to get these guys back to the school. Leo's bleeding pretty bad. He needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

"But the hospital is on the other side of the bridge and it's blockaded!"

"I know. You're going to have to call _her_."

Reedus and Elfman both blanched.

"But…" Elfman gulped. "This early in the morning? She'll have our heads for waking her up!"

"Oui," Reedus agreed.

"Can't be helped. It's an emergency. Tell her I'll let her kick my ass later to make up for it," he turned down the street. "I'm going to go save Lucy."

"But how do you know where she is?" Elfman called as he ran off.

He didn't answer and soon he disappeared around the corner.

"Shit…" Elfman looked to Reedus. "Just thinkin' about callin' her is makin' me feel super not manly."

"Oui."

* * *

"Tanks like these usually have about a four to five man crew, not including the ones walking alongside it," Levy said. "And they're all highly trained and practiced in driving and operating the machine. In the past, these vehicles had a poor history for breaking down on the way to the battlefield and would need to be repaired several times before ever seeing any action—"

"Listen, Levy," Gray interrupted. "It's not that this stuff isn't interesting…" he pressed down on the pedal at the floor of the driver's cockpit of the tank. "But… I'm kinda trying to concentrate. I just learned to drive this thing ten minutes ago, after all."

"Sorry," she crossed her legs underneath her body where she sat next to his open hatch as the tank rumbled down the street. "I guess I'm just a little nervous is all."

Gray glanced up at her, "It'll probably be safest for you in the gun with Erza."

"I'll just get in the way," she said quietly. "I'm too weak to lift the shells and don't know how to fire it so I'd be of no use. Besides… I want to fight with everyone else."

Gray looked forward again, pulling the levers to maneuver the machine around a pothole in the street.

"So…" she gulped. "Where are we even going?"

"We're going to the blockade to help the cops."

"Do you think Lucy is there?"

"No," he admitted. "Jose probably has her hidden away somewhere."

Levy hugged her knees to her chest, "I hope she's alright…"

Gray glanced up at her, "Hey… don't worry. Natsu will save her. That guy always delivers when we need it the most."

She smiled weakly, "Yeah… you're right…" She closed her eyes, _I just hope he gets there before anything bad happens to her…_

* * *

**Author's Note: So I've basically decided that Loke and Lucy are my BrOTP in this fanfic. Although... okay. To be honest, Lucy and Natsu are my BrOTP, because I think it's absolutely imperative that you need to be best friends with your lover. It's completely required. But BESIDES Natsu... Loke all da way. Also, as someone who loves brother/sister relationships, I'm super excited to try to create that between these two.**

**I stayed up until five am last night writing this chapter. I hope you people are grateful. I'm actually pretty pleased with it. I think I've gotten a good flow going now. Next chapter is the big battle! Natsu vs Gajeel! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. This is a fight scene that I'm a little excited for.**

**Anyway, it's good whether over here so I think I'll try to actually get out of the house for once. *fears the unknown* Although that means putting on clothes and brushing my hair so... it's a bit daunting. Oh well. I'll manage. Maybe me and The MOTH will go for a walk. Get some good ol' fashioned exercise!**

**I've got a couple of songs for this chapter.**

**"Coat of Armour" by George Ezra- Even though this song is written about two brothers, the lines that are like, "We'll drive slower around the corner, hoping all this will change. I'm your brother, your coat of armour, hoping all this will change" just make me think so much of Loke and Lucy. In fact... most of the lyrics kinda signify their relationship. Especially as of late with the whole merger thing going on. Such as the lines, "Is it not clear where it all went wrong, I can't purify, can't make it right."**

**"For My Brother" by Blue October- "But I just wanna be happy again, until it all falls down. And where does that leave me? With things, things... I've got so many things to say. And with a broken heart, and a straight face, I'm sayin' Brother... help me." C'mon guys. Blue October is perfect in every single way possible. *loves to death* "And remember I love you the same, and I'll strangle your pain, and he tells me to sing, so I sing, and I sing. For my brother who keeps me sane, and tells me everything will be okay."**

**"Brother" by Matt Corby- "Somebody call out to your brother. He's calling out your name. Hiding under the covers, with no one else to blame. Oh, you couldn't help out your own neighbor. You couldn't tell it to his face. You were fucked up by the blame."**

**Okay! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I love you all! Thank you so much for all of your kind words and support! It brightens my life every time I receive a new email from you all! Thanks so much!**

**Oh, and Sophpop, that you suggested was awesome! I loved it! (For everyone else, the AMV was 'Fairy Tail AMV War Paint') You should check out '[Fairy Tail/2014 AMV] Hope of Morning' by the youtuber Amber Travie. It's soooooooooo amazing.**

**Love-Moo**


	27. Chapter 27

My Right as a Father

"When Jose was talking over the speaker," Natsu explained as he and Happy sprinted down the empty streets, "I heard the train in the background. Then I remembered that his hideout that Levy told me about was by the tracks."

Happy meowed as they turned left down another street.

"When I found her as she jumped out of the car," Natsu continued, "We were already a few blocks from that place. So I think Jose doesn't know that I know where it is. Or… maybe he does. Maybe he _wants _me to show up."

Happy meowed again.

"I don't really want to know what he's got waiting for me," he admitted. "I'm not gonna think about it. I have to save Lucy. That's all that matters now. I'll plow straight through a hundred enemies if I have to."

Happy ran up onto the sidewalk and stopped next to a side street. He turned his large black eyes towards Natsu, who paused in the middle of the street and watched him.

"It's this way," he pointed straight ahead.

"_Meow._"

Natsu listened for a moment and then looked away, lips pouting out, "A hundred guys is nothing. I can take 'em all out. Even a thousand guys is no match for me. Even if they have guns and knives and tanks and bazookas. I'll get past them and I'll save Lucy like I promised!" he scratched his cheek, "Although… I admit it'd make me feel a little better if I had _something_."

Happy meowed and started down the side street.

Natsu turned towards him, "Why do you wanna go back to the house? There ain't nothin' there I can use! If my tools weren't broken then yeah, I could've taken the staffs or even the chain…shit, the torches would've been better than nothing—" He froze.

"_Meow_."

_I still have it, in fact. It's in the shed in the backyard of the house…_

A grin spread over Natsu's face and he chased after the blue cat, "Happy, you're a _genius_!"

* * *

Lucy flew back and hit the wall, letting out a cry of pain before crumpling to the floor once more. She leaned shakily on her elbows, lifting her trembling torso up and off of the ground. Her hair pooled down in front of her, hiding her face.

Gajeel tapped his crowbar against his side. He had never beat on a girl this hard before. It started off okay, but he was starting to grow uncomfortable. How thick were her damn bones? Except for a few ribs, he had yet to break anything substantial. And ribs could be easily overlooked. If he wanted to make a difference, he would have to go for one of her limbs.

_Just smash her leg. That's the best choice_, he took a step forward but then hesitated, _Nah… maybe just the arm. The leg is kinda intense…_

"They won't forgive you for this," Lucy's rough voice came.

Gajeel rested the crowbar on his shoulder, "Did you say something, Blondie?"

She lifted her head and revealed her bloody, swollen face. Despite the terrible condition she was in, her eyes were bright and fierce.

"Fairy Tail," she said and then coughed thick dark blood onto the floor. She pushed up into a sitting position and then leaned back against the wall, hugging her ribs tenderly. "You've messed with their family. They won't let you get away with this. He'll come for me. He _always _comes for me. And when he sees what you've done…"

"I don't know who you're talking about, and I don't really care. The point is, you're screwed. You've got one of two fates laid out before you. One," he held up his finger, "Jose comes back and sells you to be sex slave for the rest of your life. Or two," he held up another finger. "Jose will come back, decide you're too far gone for selling, and kill you. Which do you prefer? 'Cause I could stop beatin' on you if you really want to be passed around a bunch of sick old guys like you're some kind of toy."

"Don't act like you're doing me a favor," Lucy spat. "You could let me go."

He let out a laugh, "Yeah. I could let you out of this room, just so you could be picked up and dragged back in here by one of the fifty heavily armed men between here and the front door. Good fucking plan. Besides, I ain't no saint. Just because I'm giving you the option to die don't mean I care about you enough to help you out. I couldn't care less what happens to a stupid Fairy like you."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall, breathing evenly. "Either way," she finally said. "You're wrong. There's a third fate you're forgetting about."

He chuckled, "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

She opened her eyes once more and glared at him. "Natsu will come. And he'll destroy you and every last person in this godforsaken place."

"Natsu…" Gajeel walked up to her. "That name's familiar. Not that it matters. There's no way anyone can save you now." He reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm up until she was raised to her knees. "Now hold still."

Lucy clenched her jaw and looked away just as Gajeel swung the crowbar horizontally against her arm. She let out a scream as the bones in her forearm snapped. Gajeel dropped her wrist and she hugged her arm to her chest, panting and trembling.

He scowled.

_Why won't she cry? She's in pain, I can see it in her face… and yet…_ Her lack of tears, although impressive at first, were starting to unnerve him. It was like she was an emotionless husk of a girl, the way she stared at him with those dead brown eyes that refused to cry no matter how hard he hit her.

"Is that it?" she breathed. "A measly broken arm? Think Jose will kill me just for that handicap?"

"You're startin' to creep me out, Blondie," Gajeel said. "You sound like you _want _me to keep whalin' on ya."

She let out a laugh, "The worse you beat on me, the worse Natsu will beat on you. So yeah… I really don't mind."

"_Tch_," Gajeel reached down and grabbed her other arm, "_Fine._ How do _two _broken arms sound?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she tugged against him weakly.

He laughed, "So you _do _feel fear!" He smirked and lifted his crow bar. "So where's your hero now? Come on, Princess… where's your knight in shining armor?"

The door burst inwards, flying off its hinges and soaring across the room, followed by a wall of fire.

Gajeel released Lucy and leapt back, red eyes growing wide as the flames roared through the room. They watched as the fire slowly receded and in walked a shirtless, pink haired boy, wearing a backpack tank and holding a long, humming gun with a tiny flame leaking out of the end of the barrel.

Natsu's golden eyes flicked across the room until he found Lucy. He took in her pitiful appearance and the way she hugged her broken arm to her chest. The veins in his forehead and throat throbbed and he turned his furious expression towards Gajeel.

"What the hell…" Gajeel took a step backwards.

"Sorry," Lucy murmured. "But I wasn't waiting for a knight in shining armor." A weak smile formed on her lips as her eyes turned glossy, "I was waiting for my dragon."

"_GET AWAY FROM HER_!" Natsu roared and pulled the trigger on the gun. Flames swarmed across the room towards Gajeel.

The black haired boy ran and dove over a metal table, pulling it over to block the flames as Natsu swept them in his direction. Once the enemy was out of sight, Natsu strode to Lucy's side.

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"Natsuuuuuu!" Lucy broke down. Tears burst from her eyes and poured down her cheeks, dripping off of her chin. She held out her unbroken arm, trembling fingers reaching for him.

Natsu crouched in front of her, dropping the gun of his flamethrower to the ground beside him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pushing her face into his scarf.

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered, running his fingers through her bloodstained hair.

Lucy smiled, "It's okay… I knew you'd come."

"Natsu."

The voice drew both of their attention across the room to the table on its side. Gajeel stood from behind it.

"I thought I recognized that name," he said. "You're Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail's Salamander. The pyromaniac."

"Eh," Natsu released Lucy and stood, grabbing the gun of the flamethrower once more. "Realizing you picked a fight with the wrong guy?"

"Nah," Gajeel smirked. "I'm not that impressed. After all… in Phantom Lord I've got my own title."

"Is it metal face?"

"… No."

"Is it bolt head?"

"No."

"Is it—"

"STOP GUESSING!" Gajeel snapped. He took in a frustrated breath, "It's Black Steel Gajeel, okay?"

"That's a stupid nickname."

"BETTER THAN SALAMANDER!"

"Whatever. Listen, Banana Peel God's Heel—"

"YOU DIDN'T GET ANY OF IT RIGHT!"

Natsu hefted the gun and pointed it in Gajeel's direction. "You hurt my friend. There's no way I'm going to let you get away with that."

Gajeel grinned, "That's funny. Because I was just thinkin' that there was no way I was gonna let you get away with barging in here like you owned the place." He lifted his arm, revealing what he clutched in his hand. He yanked a cord back, starting the engine of the chainsaw. "Now how about we stop talking and get this party started?"

* * *

"I can't get a hold of Loke," Scorpio shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned to Jude. "What should we do?"

Jude gulped. He glanced around the corner they waited behind. Jose's tanks were still standing strong, guns trained along the length of the bridge, in the direction of the numerous police cars backed up. He let out a deep sigh and cursed under his breath.

"I'm worried," he admitted. "But we can't just abandon our post. No matter how much I want to. We will just have to clean this mess up as soon as we can and rush over to Fairy Tail to check on them."

Scorpio nodded and dropped it. He could see it eating his boss up inside, the worry. There was no use in him fueling that stress.

"Moo… Why are we just waiting around?" Taurus grumbled.

"Lahar wants to negotiate with Jose," Capricorn said. "He thinks he can get him to back down."

"That's _bull_ shit," Taurus crossed his arms over his chest. "Jose is too big of an idiot to _back down_. We should take him out now."

"I agree," Scorpio hefted his rocket launcher onto his shoulder. "Let me blow those tanks to hell!"

"If we had brought more than one rocket launcher, I would agree," Jude said. "But because you only have the one, you wouldn't be able to take all six out in time before they trained their guns on you and blew us _all _to hell. Not to mention there's no telling if our firepower is enough to take them out at all." He checked his phone and then turned his eyes to the orange morning sky. "For now, we will keep up our position and wait. They haven't detected us yet, and I plan to keep it that way until we are cleared to attack."

The men fell silent for a few minutes before Taurus muttered, "I want to go check on Lucy."

"Me too," Scorpio agreed.

"And me," Capricorn nodded.

"So do I," Jude sighed.

The men brooded for another few minutes before Jude's phone buzzed. He ripped it from his pocket hurriedly, heart in his throat. When he looked at the screen, however, it wasn't Lucy but Sagittarius calling.

"Yeah?" he answered, trying to hide the obvious disappointment from his voice.

"Moshimoshi," Sagittarius replied. "I have eyes on Jose."

Jude perked, "You do? So he _is _here?"

"He just arrived by car. He is taking the phone connected to Lahar. Orders?"

"Let him talk," Jude peeked around the corner again, but from his position on the ground, he couldn't see anything but the tanks. "We will wait until he rejects Lahar's proposal before attacking. Keep him in your sights."

"Will do. Oh… wait."

Jude cocked an eyebrow and waited.

"There's someone else coming. An old man. He's small. His head is bandaged up and he's walking straight towards Jose. No one else seems to notice him yet."

"Boss…" Scorpio said.

Jude glanced over at him. He pointed down the road. The sound of a dull roar filled the air and Jude's eyes went wide as he saw the three tanks, identical to the ones at the bridge, rolling down the street.

"Reinforcements?" Capricorn wondered, lifting his rifle.

A gun shot cracked through the air and the men jumped in surprise, moving together with guns up, looking for its source.

Sagittarius said, "The old man just shot Jose."

"What?" Jude moved around the corner of the building, others following. Another gunshot echoed.

"He shot him again."

Another gunshot.

"And again."

A fourth and final shot sounded.

"He shot him again."

"Shit," Jude breathed. "Well now wha—"

The first of the three tanks that rolled up the street emptied a shell, resulting in a tremendous roar filling the morning air. The bullet sliced directly into the nearest tank at the bridge, blasting it forward and into the water.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Scorpio covered his ears as the other two tanks popped off two more shots, making contact with the other tanks.

"I guess negotiations failed," Capricorn observed calmly.

"Scorpio," Jude snapped. "Help out those tanks," he pointed to the man's rocket launcher. "Taurus, Capricorn, you're coming with me. Sagittarius, watch our backs. We're moving in."

* * *

Lucy hugged Happy to her chest, eyes wide as she watched flames fill the room and chase the black haired boy as he darted around them, chainsaw roaring. Gajeel slipped in close and whipped his chainsaw up, but Natsu slammed the butt of the flamethrower's gun into the side of the weapon, knocking it aside. He squeezed the trigger and fire erupted towards Gajeel's face but he ducked it, managing to only singe a tiny corner of his wild hair.

Gajeel swept his leg towards Natsu's feet but the boy jumped over it, sweeping the fire after him as he recovered and skittered to the left. The chainsaw came back up. Natsu leapt backwards to avoid it.

Lucy watched nervously as the two boys clashed. They met each other equally, giving as much as they were taking, and never fully making contact. From a distance, Natsu was at an advantage due to the vast range that the flames from his flamethrower could reach. Gajeel on the other hand was at the advantage at close range. They were chasing each other across the room, Natsu trying to put distance, and flames, between them as Gajeel followed quickly after, trying to keep him close enough to reach with the screaming chainsaw.

So far they were at a stalemate. If anything, the weapons they wielded only slowed them down and hindered their progress. They would be better off without the bulky things.

"RAH!" They clashed.

Natsu and Gajeel slammed their weapons together, pushing forward and up until they were above their heads. The boys glared at each other through their arms. Flames were flying from the gun and the chainsaw was whirring.

When they finally jumped apart, Natsu glanced down at the gun and realized the barrel had been torn to shreds. Fire would no longer come out of the end. Gajeel glanced at his chainsaw and realized it had been melted. The teeth would no longer turn.

Both boys threw glares at the other and then tossed their weapons to the ground. They started to look around the room, which had caught fire early on in their fight, not that either seemed to mind. Gajeel's eyes glinted when he noticed a decorative katana hanging on the wall opposite the one Lucy leaned against. Natsu's face also brightened when he saw the heavy metal curtain rod hanging over the window to the left of Lucy and Happy.

Both boys darted to the walls and armed themselves. Gajeel ripped the sword down from its perch and tossed the sheath to the side. Natsu yanked the curtains and the entire rod fell to his hands. He shook the heavy green fabric from it and then turned.

They faced each other once again.

Natsu didn't waste a second. He darted in on quick legs, shooting out a hard thrust towards Gajeel's gut. He knocked the blow aside with his sword and swiped with a fist, but Natsu had anticipated the block and leapt back as fast as he had jumped in.

Gajeel thrust the sword at Natsu's collar but he ducked under it, sweeping his staff at his knees with a twist. Gajeel jumped, slicing downward. Natsu rolled and jumped at his side. His shoulder caught his ribs and the Phantom Lord boy couldn't pull his sword in fast enough. He stumbled backwards as the pyro danced away, twirling his staff.

Gajeel's eyes darkened and he leapt in, swinging his sword left and right. The metal connected with the staff as Natsu blocked. Sparks flew as he hacked away, pushing Natsu back with his intensity.

The pink haired boy muttered curses as he struggled to keep up with his speed. A punch exploded towards his face. He gritted his teeth and jumped to the right, but too late. The fist connected with his cheek and sent him stumbling back. "Nngh!" he brought the staff up to block a swipe he was sure would take advantage of his vulnerable skull, but Gajeel changed his move midway and lunged forward, aiming at his chest.

The steel bit into his skin, forcing a gasp from him. Natsu kicked him away before the blade could hit anything critical and leapt back. Blood trickled down his chest and over his stomach before staining the waistband of his dirty white sweatpants. Natsu glared at Gajeel as the other boy smirked.

Lucy gulped. The two boys had turned eerily silent, concentrating only on the battle rather than the taunting banter Natsu was known to partake in in the midst of serious moments. Did this mean that he acknowledged Gajeel's skill? Natsu wasn't… _worried_ was he?

Natsu tossed away his staff. Gajeel watched it hit and roll over the floor in amusement.

"Giving up, Salamander?" he wondered.

A grin stretched over Natsu's face and he held up his fists.

"No way, iron face. I'm just finally getting serious."

Gajeel snorted, "Hope you're happy with those being your last words!" he lunged in.

Natsu bent backwards. The blade licked his bloodstained stomach as he planted his palms on the floor behind him. He kicked up with both legs. One foot connected with Gajeel's chin first, snapping his teeth together with a loud _CLACK_.

The sole of his other foot slammed his elbow at the bend. Instinctively, Natsu crushed the heel of his first foot down on his forearm. Gajeel's roar drowned out the crack as his joint broke. He dropped his sword as Natsu finished his back spring and faced him once more. Gajeel cursed and held his useless arm as he walked calmly in a circle around him. At his back, Natsu delivered three sharp jabs of his knuckles to his spine, cracking and popping the joints through the numerous vulnerable pressure points he struck. He swept his legs out from beneath him. Gajeel collapsed onto his back with a _thump_. Natsu chopped at his throat and he choked, throwing punches with his one good hand. Natsu easily evaded his fist.

He snaked a hand down and grabbed Gajeel's wrist. He whipped it back and to the floor. He ground his foot down on both of his forearms and crouched over his chest. He gripped his throat with his hand, squeezing the air from his windpipe and cutting off his air.

Natsu stared down at Gajeel for long seconds as he glared back up at him, face turning red.

"You know," Natsu's voice was low. "I was really worried. No… that's not right... I was _terrified_. When I heard Lucy screaming over that speaker and realized that Jose had captured her… I was so scared that I was going to lose her right then and there." He released Gajeel's throat and the boy sucked in air. "I really thought that he was going to kill her and the last I saw her would have been that split second in the Fairy Tail courtyard as Mirajane dragged her off around the school."

"What the fuck are you telling me this for?" Gajeel spat.

"I was scared that I wouldn't be able to see her ever again. I was scared that I'd never get to go to the arcade with her again. I was scared that I'd never get to tease her for eating spaghetti every day. I was scared that I'd never get to drag her off fishing in the middle of the night. I was scared that I'd never get to sneak into her room and throw her underwear all over the room just to see her reaction."

Lucy scowled.

"Lucy is my precious friend," Natsu said. "The thought of losing her almost drove me completely insane. I was fully prepared to come over here and burn the entire place to the ground, killing everyone inside. But now…" he smiled, "the thought of not being able to fight you again in the future is a little scary in its own way."

Gajeel's red eyes widened.

Natsu smiled brightly, eyes squinting shut. "So I guess I won't kill you. At least, not this time." He opened his eyes and held a fist up, "Let's fight again one day, okay?"

Gajeel didn't have a word to say. Natsu winked and slammed his fist into his face, knocking him unconscious with a single hit.

* * *

"Eh? You were attacked in the hospital?" Gray leaned over Director Makarov, arms crossed over his bare chest. "By Jose?"

The small, elderly man nodded and tugged on the bandage around his head, "One of his cronies whacked me right upside the head."

"Are you feeling okay now?" Levy crouched beside him, staring worriedly.

"I'm alright," he smiled. "It's going to take more than a little tap to get rid of these old bones!" he winked.

"I'm glad that you weren't hurt too badly, Director," Erza said.

"You should probably go back to the hospital anyway though," Mirajane suggested.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand. "I'll let them check me out again when I go to see Jet and Droy later."

Down the road, Jude and the others watched as the group of young people surrounded the tiny old man.

"Who the hell are they?" Jude asked.

Sheriff Lahar glanced up from the gurney Jose was being strapped in to. He followed Jude's gaze down the road.

"You've been around Fiore all your life and you don't know, Jude?" he said.

Jude and the others glanced at him.

"That's Fairy Tail," he nodded at them. "The old man is their Director. Makarov Dreyar."

"_Fairy Tail_?" Jude and his keys gaped in disbelief.

"Moo! Hold up! If that's Fairy Tail…"

"Where's Lucy?" Scorpio demanded.

There was a hacking cough behind them and everyone turned towards Jose. He cracked a dark eye and smirked at Jude.

"You'll never see your precious daughter again," he sneered. "In the chance that I was caught, my men had orders to kill her immediately. The word has already been sent! Lucy Heartfilia is long gone!"

Jude ripped his gun from its holster and whipped it up, fury burning in his eyes. He didn't hesitate before unloading a bullet in the center of Jose's forehead, ending his life in an instant.

"Jude!" Lahar exclaimed. "God damn it!"

Jude replaced the gun at his hip and turned away, "The monster touched my daughter. It was within my right as a father to end his pathetic life," he hissed.

Lahar growled, "You are out of line. I could arrest you for—"

"Good luck with that," Jude turned and walked down the street towards the Fairy Tail students and their director. Scorpio and the others followed calmly afterwards.

"Sir?" a police officer looked to Lahar. "Should I arrest him?"

He sighed, "No…" he gritted his teeth and watched the suited men leave. "No. It doesn't matter. Besides… we owe him." He looked down at Jose's inert body, which was riddled with bullet holes. One in each of his shoulders and two more in his knees from Makarov's gun. "So far as anyone knows… he was killed in the firefight for the bridge."

Jude strode up to the Fairy Tail students and immediately called out, "Where is my daughter?"

Everyone turned to the men.

"Your daughter?" Erza repeated.

"Are we supposed to know who you are?" Gray asked dully.

"Mister Heartfilia," Makarov said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Director," Jude nodded.

"Where's Lucy?" Scorpio demanded. "And Loke? He went to check on her but we never heard back from him."

"Lucy was captured by Jose," Mirajane said.

They instantly tensed at those words.

"Don't worry," Erza said. "Natsu went to save her. I'm sure he's with her now."

"As for this Loke fellow," Mirajane said, "I don't know who that is."

"Me either," Gray admitted. "Maybe he was captured with Lu—" the phone in his pocket went off and he pulled it out. He turned away as he answered.

"Where is she being kept?" Jude demanded. "I need to get over there and save her! I cannot put all my faith in _one _boy!"

"Jude-sama," Capricorn placed a hand on his shoulder. "Panicking will not help."

Gray ended his call and slid his phone into his pocket, "Alright, that was Elfman. He has the guy you called Loke. He's wounded and so they took him back to the school to wait for Porlyusica."

"And Lucy?" Jude took a step forward.

Gray shrugged, "No word from Natsu yet."

Jude's breath shortened and his hands clenched into fists.

"Mister Heartfilia," Makarov drew his attention. "Come back to Fairy Tail with us. When Natsu has your daughter, he will bring her there first. And you will be able to question your man on what happened to him."

Jude was silent for a long minute, struggling to contain his anger and terror. Finally, he turned his burning eyes to Makarov and gave a curt nod. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel like it's a little anticlimactic, no? Oh well. We got our Gajeel vs Natsu battle. Hope it lived up to your expectations. I feel like Natsu let Gajeel off a little too easy. Even though he did break his arm... eh. Oh well. Sorry it took a couple of days. That might become a regular thing. Tuesday-Thursday are the MOTH's days off so not much writing is going to get done on those three days due to fun shenanigans like flying kites at the City of Rocks and picnics. On Fridays through Mondays however, I hope to keep it daily.**

**Anyway, the flames in this chapter are dedicated to leahdaun, who I promised fire to several chapters ago but it never really happened soo... yeah. ;) It's all for you, my dear!**

**So... even though I want to immediately get to writing the next chapter, the kitchen is an absolute terror, so I will actually be cleaning for the rest of the day. Sadface. Who wants to come clean for me? Any takers? No? Aww... fine. **

**Before I go, I'll let you guys in on a little secret. May 11-14, I'm taking the MOTH to Vegas for a surprise birthday gift. He has no idea. Hehe. Even though Picole almost totally blew it. We were all sitting in the living room, Breufe and the MOTH were playing Diablo while me and Picole were writing. Picole was like, "Oh, by the way, I was talking to my aunt and she told me that she has a house in Vegas. I told her how you guys are-" she stopped, eyes going wide as she realized she was about to completely blow my cover, and then said, "Like... I said how... you have family there. and that... you've been there before..." Luckily, the MOTH was too busy playing that he wasn't listening to the conversation at all. It was a close one though. So anyway, no one tell him. I want to wake up on the 11th, slap him across the face, and say, "Wake up, ho. We're going to Vegas." Hehehehe. I'm so excited. We are going to see a Cirque du Soleil show while we are there. **

**So anyway, don't expect any updates on those days. :)**

**Cecelia817 suggested the AMV "[Fairy Tail AMV]- Lost in the Flame 720p" by Turles5000. I watched it and you're right! It's awesome! I loved it. I suggest "[Fairy Tail AMV] Fairies vs Demons" by SiegrainFX. :) It's a great Laxus tribute.**

**As for music, I suggest "Draw Your Swords" by Angus and Julia Stone. "So come on Love, draw your swords. Shoot me to the ground. You are mine, I am yours. Let's not fuck around. Cause you are the only one."**

**Okay, I'll shut up. I love you all a million times over! Thanks for all of your heartfelt reviews! Everyday I'm so amazed that I get to be blessed by your kind words! It makes me feel so happy! :D Thanks! Don't forget to stop by the facebook page! I'm starting up discussions that will hopefully lead to prizes for the people who participate! So come on over! We have fun NaLu pictures and super cool videos! There's even a picture of Nashi that I shared the other day because she was being TOO cute! ;) Hope to see you there!**

**Love-Moo**


	28. Chapter 28

Hand Over Your Women and Children

"Are you okay, Happy?" Lucy stroked the cat's head tenderly. He purred loudly and kneaded her thigh. She let out a sigh and raised her eyes to watch as Natsu dragged man after man from the burning building to drop them in the front parking lot before going right back inside for the next.

Eventually, he finished with clearing the Phantom Lord base and jogged up to where the blonde sat on the sidewalk.

"Check it out," he called, mischievous grin on his face. "While I was draggin' that lead head down, I found a safe," he reached into his pockets and pulled out two handfuls of sparkling jewelry.

Lucy's jaw dropped, "Holy shit!"

He snickered and dropped them back into his pockets, "This is gonna pay for the repairs to the school!"

Warmth spread through Lucy's chest and she smiled.

"Anyway," he crouched in front of her. "I think I got everyone. I can leave now with a clean conscience that I didn't kill anyone."

Happy jumped off of Lucy's lap as Natsu reached out to her. She put her good arm around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her back and the other slid under her knees but then he hesitated.

She glanced at him, "What's wrong?"

He released her, "Hold up. Lemme get something to wrap around my chest," he leaned back. "So I don't get my blood on you."

Lucy looked down at the open wounds on his chest and stomach. He stood and turned but Lucy grabbed his hand before he could leave. He stared down at her, eyebrow cocked.

"It's okay," she said quietly.

He cocked an eyebrow, "But won't you think it's gross?"

"If it's your blood… I won't mind. I could never think any part of you is gross."

He was silent as he stared down at her.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away, "And I… I just want to leave this place… I want to see everyone else. Make sure they're okay."

Natsu hesitated and then gave a nod. He knelt at her side once more and gently scooped her into his arms and lifted her as he stood. Lucy put her arm around his neck again, wincing as her ribs screamed in pain at being moved. The pained expression didn't go unnoticed.

A shadow fell over Natsu's face as he turned and headed down the road. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner," he said softly.

Lucy stared up at him.

"If I had been quicker… you wouldn't have been hurt so badly," he continued. "I could've stopped that Gajeel guy from…" he gritted his teeth and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize," Lucy whispered. "It only makes me feel worse considering that none of this would have happened if I never enrolled in Fairy Tail."

Natsu opened his mouth to protest but she interrupted.

"But I understand now," she stared down at her right arm curled against her stomach, pink Fairy Tail tattoo splattered with blood. "I won't try to leave anymore. I understand everyone's feelings. I… I want to stay with Fairy Tail. It's my home now." Tears pooled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks as she turned her face up to stare at him. "Is that okay?" her chin quivered, "I want to stay with you and the others for as long as I can. Even if it's just a couple more years until graduation. I want to stay with Fairy Tail!"

Natsu stared down at her quietly for a few seconds before he graced her with his best and brightest smile, "Of course! Fairy Tail ain't the same without you, Lucy!"

She let out a sob and he blanched.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he asked frantically. "Why are you cryin' harder now? Do you hurt? Did I hurt you? Was it somethin' I said?"

She let out a laugh and hid her face in his scarf, "No… no. You're perfect. Thank you." She sniffed as the tears flowed faster. "Thank you so much…"

He smiled and glanced up at the bright morning sky.

"Hey Lucy," he said softly.

She peeked up at him, "What?"

"It's Saturday," he observed. "Looks like we're gonna miss our fishing trip, huh?"

Lucy looked at the sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. "Well…" she said quietly, "Fishing while they're biting is no fun anyway. Where's the challenge in that?" she smiled, "I'd rather go in the middle of the night so I can catch me a Natsu fish, swimming around lookin' for an easy meal."

Natsu grinned down at her, "Alright! We'll push it back then. Be ready later tonight," he winked. "I'm kidnapping you properly."

* * *

"LOKE, WHERE IS LUCY?" Jude roughly shook the unconscious man.

"No shaking the patients!" the woman with the long pink hair tied up in a bun smacked him upside the head. She stomped away, grumbling, "_Stupid humans_!" under her breath.

Jude waited until Porlyusica was on the other side of the infirmary, leaning over Alzack's unconscious body before he turned back to Leo and shook him again.

"Wake up, imbecile!" he hissed.

Scorpio glanced around the room quietly for a moment, noting the broken windows and the graffiti tagged all along the walls.

"This place is ghetto," he said.

"Perhaps we should have done a little more investigating into the school before allowing Lucy-sama to enroll," Capricorn agreed.

"Not much we could do after she forbade us from stepping foot within a block of the place," Taurus said.

Jude shook Leo violently, as if he was expecting money to fall out of him. The redheaded man let out a loud groan and he immediately dropped him back down to the bed. The five men crowded around as Leo roused.

His bloodshot eyes peeled open and he gazed up at the five faces of his comrades. They all let out a collective sigh as he started struggling into a sitting position, hissing at the pain in his abdomen.

"Shit," he groaned and leaned his back against the metal frame of the bed. He clutched at the wrapped wound in his side. "Boss… what's going on?"

"Where's Lucy?" all five men asked at once, Capricorn adding 'sama' after her name.

Leo's eyes went wide, "_Fuck_… that Phantom kid took her… I gotta go save her!" He slid to the edge of the bed but Jude restrained him from standing.

"Do you know where he took her?"

Leo hesitated, "No…"

The men let out a collective sigh.

"Damn it," Jude ran his fingers through his hair. "If I have to go another minute without knowing where my daughter is… I'll go insa—"

Shouting from the courtyard outside the window drew the men's attention. They all rushed to the broken windows and peered outside.

"They're back!" Cana was yelling, waving her arms over her head. "Natsu and Lucy! They're back!"

Jude, Scorpio, Taurus, and Sagittarius all leapt from the window and started sprinting across the courtyard. Capricorn went to Leo and pulled his arm around his shoulders. Together they climbed through the window and followed, Leo stumbling weakly against Capricorn's side.

As soon as Jude caught sight of his daughter, bloody and bruised, being carried by the pink haired boy in much the same condition, relief, along with cold fury, spread through his body. He regretted killing Jose. The man deserved much worse for what he had done to his precious daughter.

"Lucy!"

Lucy lifted her head from Natsu's shoulder and turned towards the shout, tired eyes blinking slowly. When she saw her father and the others running towards her, tears filled her eyes. She sat up, wincing as her broken ribs protested.

"Everybody…" she called.

"_LUCYYYYY_!" tears streamed down the men's cheeks as they ran up to her, arms out.

"Whoa, whoa!" Natsu took a step back as the men surrounded them. "Hold up, psychos! No touching!"

"Natsu it's okay," Lucy removed her arm from around his neck. "You can put me down."

He stared at her unsurely for a moment but eventually did as she said, giving each and every one of the men a hard stare. He was strangely comforted by their tears and overjoyed expressions. As soon as she was on her feet, Jude pulled her into his arms.

Lucy cried out in pain as he crushed her to his chest.

"Sorry!" he instantly loosened his hold on her. He peered down at her face worriedly, "Are you okay? Oh God you're covered in blood… and your arm…"

"I'm okay Daddy," she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Oh no…" he hugged her again, gentler this time. He buried his hand in her hair, tucking her face into his collar. "No… my baby girl… My sweet daughter… I'm so happy you're alive…"

Leo pulled his arm from around Capricorn's shoulders and limped slowly up to Natsu, who watched Jude fawn over his daughter worriedly. The pink haired boy turned to him as he drew nearer. He grinned wide.

"Hey cat guy! Still alive eh? I'm glad."

Leo grabbed Natsu's shoulder and pulled him in. Natsu's eyes went wide as the man hugged him tightly, not saying a word for a long moment. Lucy glanced over her shoulder and watched the exchange.

"Thank you," Leo finally said. "Thank you for saving her…"

Natsu grinned and hugged him back, "Don't mention it. She's my family too after all."

Lucy smiled tenderly.

The others finally managed to pry Jude off of his daughter and then took turns hugging her, testing to see if she was real or just a hopeful figment of their imagination. Taurus threw his arms around her and lifted her off her feet, earning a shriek of pain from the girl.

The other men then went about punching the large man away from her and cursing him out for not being careful enough.

"I'm sorry!" tears dripped off the dark skinned man's chin. "I got too excited! Lucy forgive me!"

Lucy laughed and moved in to hug him tenderly, "It's alright. I'm just happy I'm here to feel all your love."

Everyone started excessively sobbing then, moving in to surround her in a giant bear hug. Natsu grinned and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched.

What a funny bunch.

* * *

"Your wounds aren't even that deep!" Porlyusica slapped the back of Natsu's head. "Go waste someone else's time with those puny scratches!"

"Aw c'mon!" he pointed at the newly cleaned gash in his chest, "This one at least deserves some stitches!"

"Such a baby!" she pushed a cart over to him. "Do it yourself then! I have more important things to attend to!"

Natsu grinned and grabbed the needle and the absorbable thread as the woman left the room. He didn't hesitate to start stitching himself up. He was no stranger to home medical care after all.

Jude watched from the doorway as the boy did a crummy job of running the thread through his skin.

_So this is the famous Natsu_, he pursed his lips as he examined him. He wasn't what he had expected. He seemed awfully fit for a high school student. His prominent abdominal and chest muscles were impressive. Not to mention his wide shoulders and wiry but strong arms. Jude ran his eyes over the boy's cheerful face and wild pink hair. There was an air of mischief and fun around him that was undeniable. And yet at the same time, he reeked of danger and fire. Jude could practically smell the burning stench of his pyromania seeping out of his pores.

_As if we need more pyros in the world_, Jude narrowed his eyes and scowled, oblivious to the hypocrisy in his thoughts.

What on Earth did Lucy see in this buffoon?

"You gonna stare all day, Pops?" Natsu called, surprising him. His golden eyes lifted and locked onto the older man. "You know you can come in, right? I don't bite." He looked back down at the wound he was halfway finished with stitching up. "At least, not without being provoked. Or really hungry."

Jude moved into the room, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You look like this isn't the first time you've had to stitch yourself up," Jude observed.

Natsu shrugged, "Doctors cost money."

"Hm…"

"Besides," he reached the end of the wound and tied off the thread before snipping the extra off with the pair of small scissors on the cart. He tossed the needle and the scissors down and then leaned back on the palms of his hands to stare up at Jude curiously. "I'm not really in to relying on people outside of the family, and Porlyusica is a demon lady to deal with so… I'm all I got, basically."

Jude stared at him silently for a moment.

Natsu met his stare, "Did you need something, or are you just really impressed by my handsome good looks?"

Jude snorted and sat down on a wheeled chair next to the bed Natsu sat cross-legged on.

"Natsu," he said. "You got yourself a dick?"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow, "Last time I checked."

Jude narrowed his eyes at him.

Natsu touched the waistband of his sweats. "Wanna see it?"

Jude's eyes narrowed even further, "Am I the _only _one you've offered to show it to?"

"Today."

Jude leaned back on the chair and glared darkly at him, "I'll get to the point, son."

"That'd be nice."

"Have you performed in sexual acts with my daughter?"

Natsu leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, grinning wide, "You're interesting. I like you."

"Answer the question, boy."

"Nah," he said. "We haven't done anything like that."

"Do you want to?"

He shrugged, "Nah."

"What, my daughter's not good enough for you?"

"That's not it," he insisted. He stared across the room and scratched the back of his head with a frown, "That stuff just isn't the type of thing I spend a lot of time thinking about."

Jude pursed his lips, "Do you like women?"

"Sure. I've seen Lucy naked a few times and—"

Jude's hand moved to his gun at his hip.

"Cool it!" Natsu held his hands up. "It was completely accidental! And I didn't do nothin'! I swear!"

Jude took a deep breath and left the gun where it was.

"Be more careful what you say in front of me from now on," he suggested in a low voice. "I killed Jose over a lie. Don't think I won't kill you for less."

Natsu dropped his hands again and nodded.

Jude held his stare, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Natsu didn't answer for a moment. He blinked slowly, keeping steady eye contact with the fierce, older man. Finally, he said,

"I don't exactly know what kind of answer you're looking for with that question. So instead, I'll just tell you what Lucy means to me," he leaned forward, eyes turning serious. "Ever since Lucy joined Fairy Tail, she's become a member of my family. Which means that she's special to me. I consider her my closest friend. My partner. I love her and I would lay my life down to protect her if that's what needed to happen."

Jude let his words sink in for a moment before saying, "You seem pretty steadfast. Why is it that you feel this way for Lucy?"

Natsu smiled brightly, head cocking slightly to the side, "That's what it means to be family. You protect the people you love, no matter the risk."

"So you admit that you love her."

"I said it two times, didn't I?"

Jude stood. Natsu watched him curiously as he loosened his tie from around his neck.

"Listen to me, Natsu," he said in a low voice. "Lucy is a powerful woman. Despite being her father, there's nothing I can do that can control her. When she sets her mind on something, there's nothing I or any of the others can do to stop her." He started unbuttoning his white shirt.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

Jude reached into his shirt and grabbed the leather strap hanging loosely around his neck. He lifted it up and over his head and walked up to Natsu. He held out the strap to him, displaying the black key decorated with a sun engraving that hung from it.

"Take it," Jude said.

Natsu took the necklace from him unsurely.

"I can't always watch over her," Jude said softly. "She won't allow that." He glanced away. "So I'm deciding to trust you." He buttoned his shirt up once more. "Keep that key with you. It's proof."

"Proof of what?" Natsu frowned. "I don't get it."

"From today on," Jude tightened his tie, "You are Salamander, an official member of the Heartfilia Keys."

* * *

"How does the cast feel?" Leo tapped on the hard white plaster wrapped around Lucy's right arm.

"I feel helpless," she admitted, scratching at the skin that jutted out at her elbow. "I can't believe I have to keep this on for eight weeks…"

"It'll go by fast," he reassured her. "Soon you'll be smackin' us with both hands again."

For good measure she slapped him upside the head with her left hand.

He grinned and rubbed the spot. His green eyes softened and he gently reached out to stroke her blonde hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said softly.

"You mean besides the four broken ribs and the two broken bones in my arm?" she cocked an eyebrow.

He laughed, "Well, you deserved those."

She gasped and slapped him again, "How dare you! I did not!"

He grinned and pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap, wincing when her hip made contact with his stitches. He hugged her around the stomach and pressed his face against her bosom.

She pounded on his head with her cast, "Let me go, pervert!"

"Shush and let me hug you, damn it!" he pinched her side.

Lucy settled down and reluctantly placed her arms around his shoulders, "Jeez," she muttered. "What's with you? So clingy all of the sudden…"

"I was really scared," he murmured. "I felt like such a failure…"

Lucy gulped and rested her chin on the top of his head. They sat like that for a few minutes before Lucy said, "Remember when we were kids? The first time I ever tried to run away was right after Mom died and I didn't want to go to the funeral."

Leo turned his face to the side, "Yeah. You hacked the door to the garage and hid in Layla's truck."

She nodded and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I was scared and confused… I didn't know what was going on and everyone kept crying and trying to comfort me but I didn't know why… I locked myself in there for hours, huddled by the pedals in terror. I just wanted my Mom."

Leo nodded, "Jude was freaking out so bad that he sent me into the ventilation system since I was the only one small enough to fit."

Lucy smiled, "I could hear you crawling around in there and I left the truck to look for something to beat you with."

"I still shudder at the sight of tire irons," Leo shivered.

"I don't know how long you chased me around that stupid garage…" she chuckled. "You kept screaming about me causing problems and being a selfish brat."

"The same could be said about you today."

She poked him in the spine. "And then when you finally caught me you sat on me and started farting."

Leo sputtered and loosened his hold on her waist, leaning back in the chair, laughing boisterously.

Lucy grinned down at him, "You were so gross back then!"

"I was an asshole, wasn't I?" he smirked up at her.

She giggled, "Still… you got me to calm down. I think you understood that if I was mad at you, I wouldn't be sad."

"I don't think I was that smart back then."

"No really!" she insisted. "I distinctly remember how you ticked me off and called me a snot faced diaper rag and rubbed my nose in your armpit and then you let me hit you with that tire iron a few times and when I finally calmed down, you hugged me and said it was okay."

"I dunno, Luce. I think you knocked my head a little hard and I forgot where I was," he said.

She smiled and poked his nose. "You told me everything was fine and you explained it to me. Death. You said that I wasn't going to see Mom for a long time but she wasn't gone forever. You said that she moved far away and was living on in a different place, waiting for when everyone else would meet her. Do you remember where you said she was waiting?"

He grinned and looked away, "Nah… But I'm sure it was a totally inspirational analogy about heaven and life and all that shit."

"You said she was waiting for me in a rubber band factory and that it was okay if I took my time meeting up with her because she was having fun shooting the rubber bands at the other people waiting around. You told me she started World War Rubber and that she was leading a march against the Rubber Band Man and you convinced me that was what that song by The Spinners was about."

He snickered, "I stand by that story."

"The point is…" she squeezed his chin between her fingers, "You saved me that day. I was about to give in. I wanted to hide forever in that garage. I was scared and sad and lonely and you showed me the light. You and everyone else have always been there, guiding me every step of the way. I am who I am today because of you."

"I've ever received a greater insult."

She flicked him in the forehead and he slumped back in his chair, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Hell's flick!"

"I'm trying to make a touching speech and you're ruining it," she scolded.

"Apologies, Princess. Please continue."

"_Anyway_… I love you, you stupid perverted cretin. Don't ever call yourself a failure ever again because that makes it sound like I idolized a failure all these years and that means I'm aiming for failure myself."

Leo grinned and squeezed her around the waist, "You idolized me?"

Color flooded her cheeks and she instantly struggled to climb off of his lap, ripping at his arms, which only tightened.

"How could I idolize a pervy loser like you?" she exclaimed, kicking at his legs frantically. "Let me go!"

"Aww!" Leo stood, clutching her to his chest like a ragdoll as he carried her out into the hall. "Jude! Scorp! Cap! Everybody get a load of this!" she fought him as he dragged her into the living room where the others lounged in front of the TV. "Lucy-Goosey considers me her idol! Can you believe that shit? This little brat actually looks up to me!"

"Noooooooo!" she whined, twisting in his grasp to beat on his face with her cast. "No I don't! I didn't mean to say that! I'm just too hyped up on pain meds that I didn't know what I was talking about!"

"Loke?" Jude frowned. "You idolize _Loke_? But Lucy… Sweetie… what about me?"

"What _about _you?" Scorpio scoffed. "What about _me_? I'm the only one in this room that can open a bottle of beer with my nipple."

"No one wants a stupid talent like that," Capricorn said. "No one here knows more about literature than I."

Sagittarius raised his hand, "Best aim out of the lot of you."

"Moo! Best physique!" Taurus flexed his massive biceps.

"But I'm your Daddy!" Jude pouted. "I changed your diapers! You couldn't even sit on Santa's lap unless I held your hand right next to you!"

"Jude, shut the fuck up," Leo said. "She obviously idolizes me for all of those times I put the entire club to shame with my incredible karaoke prowess."

"Lucy-sama was never around when you did that though," Capricorn pointed out.

"My skill was so poignant that she could feel it in her soul at night when she slept."

"Oh everyone shut up!" Lucy writhed against his arms. "I don't idolize any of you! You're all losers in my eyes! The only person I idolize is—"

The front door burst inwards and maniacal laughter filled the house. Everyone whirled in the direction of the front foyer through the archway at Leo's back. Jude and the others whipped their guns up and aimed at the figure that bounded inside the house.

He was dressed in black, with a ski mask over his face, but the white scarf around his neck gave him away immediately.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu cackled and turned towards the living room's entrance. "I'M A KIDNAPPER! HAND OVER YOUR WOMEN AND CHILDREN!"

Lucy sighed, "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"DID I STUTTER? WOMEN AND CHILDREN. HAND THEM OVER."

Leo carried Lucy over to him and stood beside him, turning to face the living room. Natsu glanced up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm practically a child," he answered simply.

"Okay I've changed my mind," Natsu took Lucy's left hand and tugged. "I'll just take the women."

Leo released the blonde, lips pouting out. "But I wanna come…"

"BAHAHA!" Natsu pulled Lucy onto his back, hooking his hands under her thighs. "YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR PRECIOUS WOMAN AGAIN! Until tomorrow morning. See ya!" he spun and bounded out the door again, Lucy's laughter trailing behind.

Everyone turned to Jude expectantly, waiting to see his reaction to the 'kidnapping.' The man's eye twitched, but he lowered the gun without complaint and sat on the couch once more. Leo closed the front door and joined the others.

"Not gonna chase after him, Boss?" Taurus asked.

"They're just going fishing," Jude replied. "Besides… don't forget that there's a merger that boy needs to convince Lucy to call off."

The men fell silent as the elephant in the room crushed the once lighthearted atmosphere of the Heartfilia household.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's a little bit short. And also, I was basically rambling, trying to make it past 4,000 words so I could call it good. I'm also trying to finish up a chapter on What It Means To Be so I can post that before I go to my cousin's 18th birthday party tomorrow. I'm so excited to be able to kick his ass legally now. He's seriously like my favorite person ever. Such a nerd. One time, he came over to my house and invited me out to dinner and then asked me to take him to Old Navy so he could look for some shorts. As we were leaving the store, the cashier lady was all, "Have a good night!" And my cousin was like, "You too." And then as he was passing through the door he was like, "NOT." Then outside on the sidewalk he was like, "I feel bad for that. It was totally rude. I'm a bad person." He also never ceases to get me with the good ol' "Guess what?" "What?" "CHICKEN BUTT." thing.**

**No, listen. This is how great he is. One time, at a family bbq, he called for everyone to be quiet and was like, "Everyone! Everyone. Please shut up. I have something to announce." And once everyone was silent, he said, "My mom is pregnant." And then everyone yelled at him to "SHUT THE HELL UP JAKE." Because of course his mom was not pregnant and he was just trying to rile us all up, as if our drunken uncle wasn't already doing a fine job at that. Also, one time I chucked a rock at his head and he cried and I laughed really hard. **

**Okay, that's basically all I have to say today. I'm really tired. I might have to wait to update the other story. Ugh. My life. What is it about.**

**Love you all! You mean the world to me! Remember that you can always message me for any reason and I will reply! Don't forget to stop by the Facebook page for NaLu pictures and videos! Kiss kiss! Hug hug! Okay not kiss kiss. Sorry but I'm not a fan of putting my lips on strangers. Even if you were covered in chocolate. Okay that's a lie. I'd be all over that. **

**Love-Moo**


	29. Chapter 29

Life, is Like an Elm Tree...

"Here I go," Lucy whipped the fishing pole forward and the line wobbled through the air before plopping in the middle of the lake. She sighed, "It's hard to cast with a cast." She waved her right arm.

Natsu laughed and leaned back on the palms of his hands, "I wish I had a cool cast!"

"What on Earth for?" she blinked at him.

"Then I could use it like a club and bludgeon my foes!" he swung his arm around wildly.

Lucy dodged his fist and snorted. "You _would_ find a silver lining in having a broken arm…"

He grinned and then sat forward, "Hey Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You're not going to leave Fairy Tail anymore?"

She stared out across the lake and smiled, "I won't leave. After all the trouble I've caused… and after everything everyone went through to protect me, there's no way I'd betray their feelings and leave now."

He let out a deep breath, "Good."

She glanced at him, "You were really worried about it?"

He nodded, "Of course I was. I was nervous that you'd disappear again and I'd have to go chase you. And who knows where I'd find you. Probably in some lion's den or something like that."

"Whatever!"

"Seriously! You've got a habit of winding up in shitty situations, Lucy."

She sighed, "I know… and I hate it. But there's nothing I can do about it. I just have bad luck I guess."

"I'd say you have good luck," he said. "I mean think about it, you get into these awful situations and then you always come out of it on top. I think you got someone lookin' out for you."

A smile turned the corners of her lips up, "A few people, actually."

"Hm…" he stared out at the bobber resting in the water. "Yeah…" he reached up and touched the outline of the key pendant he wore under his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Eh?" he turned and noticed her stare. Her eyes flicked up from the lump under his shirt to his face. "Uh…" he lowered his hand. "Nothing."

"What is that?" she set the fishing pole down and reached towards him.

He scooted away, "It's nothing."

"Get your ass over here!" her fingers locked around his scarf and she yanked him back over to her. He slumped onto her lap and glared up at her, arms crossed over his chest. She grumbled as she grabbed the leather strap around his neck and pulled the pendant up and out of his shirt. For a moment, she stared at the key quietly. Then she started struggling to pull it over his head. Natsu grabbed her wrist and fought her.

"_NO_," she snapped. _"NO. I REFUSE_."

"Your dad is the one that gave it to me!" he argued.

"You can't be a member of my family! I won't let you!"

"Why not? Besides, it's too late! I've already been initiated!"

"Initiated?" she scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah," he lifted his hand, which was bandaged up with white gauze. "Pops and the other guys cut me open and then dripped the blood into a fire they started out of all of my old documentation, like my birth certificate and social security card… and then we danced around it and that Capricorn guy played the saxophone and we sang Rubberband Man while shooting each other with paint guns and then afterwards we all went out for ice cream…"

Lucy closed her eyes and breathed in evenly. She muttered, "I thought I told him not to do that anymore after Cancer almost died from his lactose intolerance…"

"To be honest, it seemed kind of rushed, considering we had to do it all while you were at the hospital," he admitted. "Pops said he'd postpone the DIY fashion show for a different day."

"You're not doing that."

"Why not? Loke said if I win I get a gift card to Chili's and a pair of knitted leg warmers."

"Natsu…" Lucy fingered the heavy metal key, turning it over and gazing down at the sun symbol that had been Jude's emblem ever since Layla Heartfilia had died. "You don't want to be a part of this mess. You don't understand what you have to do—"

"Sure I do. Pops said my duty was to watch over and protect you. And I was planning on doing that forever anyway so I don't see what the big deal is…"

"Y-you…" she gulped. "Forever? What are you talking about? After graduation…"

"We're gonna stick together."

Her mouth dried up, "But… you said that if we go our separate ways then that's okay and you wouldn't try to follow me."

"Yeah but I changed my mind. Not knowin' where you were and worryin' about whether or not you were okay was too stressful. You're stuck with me now."

"B-but…"

He reached up and took the key from her hand. He held it over his face and examined the sun engraving, "It feels like it was made for me, you know? I like the way it feels around my neck."

Lucy's heart thundered in her chest and she covered his hand with hers. He turned his eyes to her face and she held his gaze.

"Are you sure about this?" she said softly. "From now on you'll have to follow my father's orders and you'll be thrust into dangerous situations and—"

Natsu lifted his hand and cupped Lucy's cheek gently. The words died in her mouth as she started down at him.

He smiled, "I'll protect you 'til the day I die."

"Natsu…"

"Besides," his smile stretched into his cheerful grin, "It sounds interesting! This way I'll get to fight a lot of strong people!"

She sighed and took her hand away from the key, resting it instead on his hard stomach. "There's no way I can talk you out of it, is there?"

"Nope!"

She smiled, "Alright. I'll allow it then. At least this way…" she raised her eyes to stare across the lake, "we can stay together. No matter what. Even if it won't be in the way…"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow when she didn't continue.

She let out a deep sigh, "Even if it won't be in the way that I want."

He didn't say anything for a moment and then asked, "Lucy… remember when you told me the story of the princess and her kingdom?"

"Huh?"

"That story. When the princess's kingdom was in trouble and so the king was merging it with the foreign king's. And she was scared of losing her home so she ran away to see her friend."

"Oh… yeah."

"Now that the kingdom's enemy has been taken care of by the friend's super cool and intense mafia family, The Fairies… the king doesn't need to merge the two kingdoms anymore… does he?"

Lucy gulped, "That's the thing… even though the one enemy was taken care of… the king has many, many more enemies."

"But The Fairies are a part of that kingdom, so they'll continue to fight for their king and princess."

"It's not only that though. If the two kings worked together, so much more good could come from it. They could eradicate _all _evil with their combined power. They could make their two kingdoms so happy and prosperous that the people living there would never have to fear again."

Natsu placed his hand over hers on his stomach and tapped it absently, "Hmm… But… is the princess still scared?"

"She…" Lucy pursed her lips and forced a smile, "She feels much better now that her friend has promised to stay by her side forever."

* * *

"In hindsight, maybe I should have specifically told him to try to convince her to call off the merger," Jude sighed.

"It's alright, Boss," Sagittarius said. "Loke said he'd take care of it."

"Yes… did he tell you his plan?"

"No."

"He said nothing to me either," Capricorn said as he turned the car left down the street.

"Moo. All he said was, _leave it to me_," Taurus agreed.

"That guy…" Jude crossed his arms over his chest, "I shiver to imagine what he has planned."

"Whatever it is," Capricorn said, "I don't think Lucy-sama will be happy about it."

* * *

"Why the heck do I gotta wear this thing?" Natsu tugged on the collar of his stiff white shirt and the black tie wrapped around it. He bent his knees, dipping as he stretched his thighs against the pristine black pants. "Ughhhhhhhh…" he tugged at his crotch. "This shit is so uncomfortable!"

"Quit bitchin' and put on your jacket," Leo tossed the suit jacket at the pink haired boy.

"I don't want to go!" Natsu whined as he reluctantly pulled the jacket on. He straightened and glared at Leo. "Why you makin' me do weird things?"

"You're a part of the Keys now," Leo lifted a comb and grabbed Natsu's chin. He tried combing the boy's wild pink hair down out of its spiky mess to no avail. "That means you have to partake in all of our business."

"Pops said I wouldn't have to worry about that stuff," Natsu flinched when Leo ran into a knot and yanked hard on his scalp. "He said I'm just supposed to protect Lucy and that's that!"

"And Lucy's going today, so do your job and watch over her, got it?"

"_Ugggghhhhhhhh_…" Natsu swatted the comb away. "I look fine! Quit touching me! I put the suit on, but brushing my hair is going too far." He ran his fingers through the pink locks, undoing any order Leo had managed to force on the impossible strands.

"Goddamn it," Leo wrestled Natsu into a headlock and dragged the comb through his hair once more. "I won't allow you to look like a hobo!"

"And what about you?" he struggled against him. "Your hair is spiky as fuck!"

"That's my thing! It's like a lion's mane to give the illusion of Leo the lion!"

"What the fuck kind of double standard is that?"

"You are the Salamander," Leo's arm circled around the boy's mouth, cutting off his complaints. "We should shave you bald and cover you in baby oil."

They shuffled across the foyer, fighting.

"Loke," a light voice called from down the hallway. "Have you seen my yellow wedges?" Lucy emerged from the stairwell and glanced towards the kitchen before turning to the door where Leo stood with Natsu pressed into his armpit. Lucy's eyes went wide and she took a step back, "Wh-what is he doing here?"

Leo released him and Natsu dropped to the floor, taking in a deep breath and coughing.

"Shit dude," Natsu clutched at his throat. "Do you know what deodorant is?"

"Oh yeah," Leo tossed the comb at him. "That's what I forgot." He walked down the hall towards Lucy, who was still gaping at the Fairy Tail boy climbing to his feet. He patted her on the shoulder, "I'll find your shoes, Babe. In the meantime, can you do something about that guy's hair?"

"B-but!" Leo disappeared through a door and Lucy was left alone with Natsu. He straightened and tugged on his suit jacket. Lucy's eyes went wide as she examined his appearance. _Oh God…_ she gulped. _He looks so sexy…_

"Hey Lucy," he called, snapping the comb in half and tossing it over his shoulder. "What's the deal with the suits? Can't I just wear my normal clothes?"

She walked up to him, "What are you even doing here, Natsu?"

"Cat guy called me up this morning and said I had to come with you for your business meeting," he said, glancing up and down the length of her body. She was wearing a bright yellow halter top sundress with lace detailing.

"You should go home," she suggested.

"I'd like to," he replied. "A lot of stuff needs to be done at Fairy Tail, you know? But he said because I'm a part of the Keys now that I have to go."

"You can't!" she snapped.

He blinked at her in surprise. She blushed and looked away. He pursed his lips, "Hm… well now I'm definitely going."

"Natsu…"

"You're still trying to act all mysterious and shit," he shook his hair. "I don't like it."

She let out a huff, "You don't want to go. Trust me. It's really boring and everyone there is stuffy and obnoxious and—"

"I'll fit right in then," he grinned.

"_Natsu_…"

"There's gonna be food, right?"

"No."

He frowned, "Maybe I won't come."

Leo entered the hallway once more, carrying a pair of yellow wedges, "Found your shoes, Sweetums!"

"Loke!" she snapped, turning towards the redheaded man. "Tell Natsu to go home, _right now_!"

"Sorry," he tossed the shoes at her feet, "No can do. Salamander is your personal bodyguard now. Jude wants him with you at all times."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Dad has nothing to do with this, does he?"

"Of course he does! He's the boss!"

She tapped her foot on the floor for a few seconds before saying, "Fine. Dad wants him with me at all times huh? Maybe he should move into my room then. I'll order him a bed, _or_… better yet, he can just sleep in my bed with me. I hope he doesn't mind that I sleep naked."

Leo's eye twitched, "That's fine. I'm sure he sleeps naked as well."

They stared each other down for long seconds before Lucy smirked and pulled her blonde hair forward over her shoulders.

"Oh Natsu," she called. "Would you be so kind as to help me zip up my dress? I left it down because I couldn't reach it with this stupid thing…" she waved her cast.

"Do I have to?" he scratched the back of his neck.

"_YES._"

He sighed and stepped forward. The door to the kitchen opened and Scorpio walked out, picking at his teeth. "Are you assholes ready to go yet?" he asked, joining Leo. The two of them watched as Natsu reached out and took the zipper at the back of Lucy's dress. Scorpio frowned.

"Isn't that usually my job?" he grumbled.

"Let's just drop it," Leo muttered.

Lucy smirked at the two men triumphantly until she felt Natsu's fingertips graze her lower back. Chills swarmed up her spine and she tensed. Heat flushed her face red and she cleared her throat.

Leo and Scorpio grinned and nudged each other.

Natsu stared at the smooth white skin of Lucy's back and an unexplainable fire filled him. She looked so… _delicious._ He wondered what it would taste like to run his teeth over her soft, pale flesh.

"We don't got all day, Salamander," Scorpio said.

Natsu's eyes flicked up to the two smirking men and then promptly zipped the dress up, unable to resist sliding his index finger along her spine with it. When he reached the top, Lucy stepped away from him, hiding her furious blush under the cover of her blonde bangs.

"Well then," Leo winked. "Shall we go?"

* * *

"Wait until Natsu recovers, Lucy," Leo said.

"Fuck that," Lucy walked up the front path to the mansion, leaving the groaning Fairy Tail boy lying on the grass outside of the car they had driven to Byro's estate.

"We're already late," she called. "How about you three just catch up when he wakes up?"

"Lucy!" the redhead _tsked_ and turned to Scorpio, "Stay with her. I'll rouse this idiot."

"Alright," Scorpio chased after the blonde. When he gained her side, she sent a cold glare.

"I can't believe you guys are still so determined to stop this," she said. "It's way too late. It's _happening and that's final_."

Scorpio draped an arm around her shoulders, "It's never too late, Luce. All things are possible in our world, don't you know that?"

"Getting a little philosophical, are we?"

"Life, is like an elm tree…" he held out a hand dramatically.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed and elbowed him.

"We all like to see you smile, Luce," he said, smiling softly. "Forgive us for being selfish."

She gulped and looked away, "Sh-shut up."

* * *

"LuLu-tan," Dan sang, lacing his fingers in Lucy's. "What shall we do today?"

"Hm…" she sighed, "I don't know. You decide."

"Awwww," Dan tugged her down the garden path. "I always decide! Why don't you make the decision this time?"

"I don't particularly care what we do," she admitted, gazing off across the garden.

"Hm… well… give me a second to think then."

"Oi!" a voice called.

Lucy froze.

"Who is that?" Dan started to turn.

Lucy yanked her hand from his hold just as Natsu ran up, followed shortly by Leo.

"Jeez!" he said when he was near. "It's not cool to just dump me on the grass and leave, Lucy!"

"We can't always wait around just because you get motion sick," Lucy grumbled, avoiding his stare.

"Who is this?" Dan asked curiously. "I've never seen him before."

"Eh?" Natsu glanced at the brunet man. "My name is Natsu. Who the fuck are you?"

Lucy's hand lashed out and gripped onto Natsu's ear. She twisted and yanked. Natsu let out a cry and skittered closer to her, bending towards her tight grasp.

"This is _Salamander_," Lucy corrected. "He's new to the Keys. He also has an _attitude problem_ that I'm working on getting rid of," she glared at the pink haired boy coldly.

"A new member?" Dan cocked an eyebrow. He turned to Lucy, "So close to the end of the merger, I feel like maybe these kinds of decisions should be made together, Lulu."

"Is that so?" she said, grip tightening on Natsu's ear.

He cocked an eyebrow and frowned, "Who is this clown?"

Dan's eye twitched, "My name is Dan Straight. I am Byro Cracy's son and the heir to Zentopia."

Lucy released Natsu and he straightened at her side, rubbing his red ear with a deep scowl on his face.

"So what?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know what half of those words even mean. Are you one of the stuffy, obnoxious, boring guys Lucy told me about?"

Scorpio and Leo covered their mouths to hold in their laughter.

"_What_?" Dan scowled. "Of course not! That would be my father and Jude! All they talk about is _business_! I'm _fun_! Me and Lulicakes play all day long! Isn't that right?" he put an arm around Lucy's shoulders and smiled down at her affectionately.

Natsu's golden eyes flicked between the two for a few seconds before his hand whipped out and grabbed Lucy's wrist. He yanked her out from under Dan's arm and then started dragging her across the garden.

"C'mon, Lucy," he said. "I saw a tennis court on the way here. Let's play a game!"

Anger flashed over Dan's face and he chased after them.

"That's a great idea!" he said when he caught up. "My Lulu and I will wipe the tennis court with your face! That's how great our teamwork is!" he hooked his arm in the crook of her elbow and pulled her closer to him.

"Bull shit!" Natsu snapped, "Lucy is on my team, Shit for brains! Me and Lucy are the best partners out there! No one can beat us!"

"Partners? No! Lu-chama is _my _partner! We're going to be partners for life after the merger of our families!"

"_Fuck that_!" Natsu glared over the top of Lucy's head at the other man. "It's Natsu and Lucy 'til the end you goddamned spoiled chump!"

"You are nothing, you pink haired swine! What could you possibly offer Luli? When our families merge, she will have security and more money than ever imagined!"

"I can secure her way better than you!" Natsu argued. "And who needs money? As long as you're happy, nothing else matters!"

Lucy gaped up at him, eyes wide.

"Lucy will be happy _and _rich if she's with me! There's no man on this planet that loves her more than I do!"

Natsu slammed to a stop, pulling the other two along with him. "_The fuck did you just say_?"

Both men released Lucy and moved around to face off in front of her, foreheads nearly touching. Natsu's jaw clenched and his eyes burned, vein in his temple bulging.

"I _said_," Dan hissed. "I _love_ Lucy. And once the negotiations are complete, she and I will be married and will live the rest of our lives together."

"_Fuck that_," Natsu spat. "No way!"

"It's not for you to decide! The merger will not be complete until I've taken her hand in marriage! That's the only way Zentopia and The Heartfilia Keys will become one! If Lucy and I become one too!"

Natsu jerked his head to the side and stared at Lucy. She looked away, gulping.

"What," Dan scoffed. "You're a member of the Keys and you didn't even know this? That's proof right there how little Lulu must trust you."

"Shut your fucking mouth," Natsu grabbed the front of Dan's shirt, twisting the cloth up in his fists. "She's going to marry _you_? _Fuck that_. There's no way I'll let her."

"Natsu," Lucy stepped forward.

"No, no, Luli-chama," Dan said, smirk spreading over his lips. "It seems like the newest member of your Keys would like to challenge me for your hand. I'll gladly accept."

"Dan—"

"Shall we, then?" Dan pried Natsu's hands from his shirt and then gestured down the path.

Natsu clenched his jaw and then stomped in the direction he indicated, Dan following.

Leo and Scorpio walked up to Lucy and each put an arm around her.

Leo grinned and looked down at her, "Well then… today isn't going to be as stuffy and boring as usual, eh?"

She sighed, "Still obnoxious though."

* * *

**Author's Note: It's a little shorter today. I just wanted to get something done since I've been kinda lame on the updating lately. Now I think I'll get drunk and bake a cake. But first I need to buy some more hair dye. I wonder what color I should do? The purple was fun, but I might want to try a different one this time. Maybe all teal or something. Hmm... No clue. Any suggestions? :)**

**I know I say it all the time, but I'm never going to stop saying it... THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! If I didn't have you lovely earthlings (or other celestial beings) reading and commenting and showing me love and encouragement, I would NOT have the mental capacity to get this shit done. Hell... if it weren't for you people, I'd probably still have a job right now. Which, take my word, is a BAD thing. I hated my job. I'm happier sitting at home writing this fun stuff for you. But if I wasn't so motivated to do it, I'd be so bored and then want another job which I would learn to hate just as much as the last one. This shall be my job. My non-paying, super ultra fun job that offers no consequences for failing at. :)**

**I love you all! Each and every one of you! You are so special to me. You are the light of my life. I know I got a few messages from readers that I haven't answered yet. I promise I'll get around to it. Hopefully I won't be super drunk when I do... but I'm not making any promises. Seriously though. You might get a crazy, incomprehensible message full of spelling errors and nonsensical psycho babble. But hey, at least it's something, right? ;)**

**Love you guys! Thank you so much for everything! Remember that you can write me for any reason and I will always reply! I love hearing from you!**

**Love-Moo**

**Conversation from me and the MOTH:**

**MOTH: What should we do today?**

**Me: Should we kill somebody?**

**MOTH: Okay, who?**

**Me: Picole.**

**MOTH: Alright, let's go over there.**

**Me: We can shout "SURPRISE!" and hit her in the face with a bat.**

**MOTH:... Okay.**

**(we didn't do it.)**


	30. Chapter 30

Money Is Super Manly

"Alright," Leo clapped his hands. "Dan is on the north side. Salamander is on the south," he pointed to each half of the tennis court. "Scorpio will be the referee," he tossed a whistle to him. "Lucy will be the cheerleader for Dan and I will be the cheerleader for Salamander."

Natsu pointed his tennis racket at Leo, "I want Lucy to cheer me on!"

"She can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to win _much _more than she does," he sat down on one of the spectator seats on the sidelines and Lucy sat beside him with a sigh.

"Alright, listen up, Salamander," Dan said, pointing his racket at the pink haired boy. Natsu glared at him. "We shall play to twenty-one. Best two out of three. If, and by if I really mean _when_, I win, you must step back and accept Lulu-chama's decision."

"_Fine_," Natsu snapped. "And if _I_ win, _you _have to step back and accept Lucy's decision!" He crossed his arms over his chest. As an afterthought, he added, "And you also have to stop calling her by those stupid nicknames!"

Dan's face turned red, "Well, if _I _win, then you have to call her _Ojou-sama _like a good servant _should_!"

"Well if _I _win, you're not allowed to touch Lucy ever again without permission!"

"When _I _win, you're not allowed to touch Lu-tan ever again without permission!"

"That's fine!" Natsu shouted. "Because I know she'll give me permission every single time!"

"Why you… I'll squash your insolence!"

"Bring it on Dan _not so _Straight!"

They turned from one another and stomped across the court to the opposite ends.

Leo glanced over at Lucy. She stared dully across the tennis court, eyes half closed sleepily.

"You don't seem all that concerned about this," he observed, leaning back in his seat.

"Regardless of who wins, they left the decision up to me," she rolled her eyes. "Nothing is going to change. Besides," she sighed, "I've played against Natsu. The guy is hopeless on the court. And if he can't even beat me, there's no way he can hold a candle to Dan, who I've never won against."

Leo was silent for a few seconds before smiling, "It's fine though, isn't it?"

She glanced at him.

"After all…" he winked at her, "You're the one that makes the final decision, right?"

Lucy gulped and turned forward, "Yeah…"

* * *

"_Natsu, Natsu, he's our man! If he can't do it, NO ONE CAN!_" Leo screamed and then leapt in the air, kicking his legs out.

"_Would you shut your fucking mouth_?" Natsu slammed his racket into the ball Dan just served, sending it soaring in the direction of the redhead.

Leo ducked the bullet and faced off with the Fairy Tail student.

"_I'm gettin' sick of hearin' your annoying chirping_!" Natsu roared, eyes blazing.

"Hey! This shit fucking works!" Leo jabbed a finger at him. "You only won that second game because that was when I started cheering for your sorry ass! Or do you wanna lose this one as bad as that first match?"

"You didn't have anything to do with that win!"

"Then how do you explain that comeback? You were _hopeless _in the first match!"

"My inherent tennis skills were awoken!"

"_Bull shit_! You went from zero to hero faster than a Hercules training montage!"

Scorpio blew his whistle, drawing everyone's attention. He raised a hand, "If I may offer an explanation?"

"What?" Leo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you see, the Salamander's skills didn't skyrocket until after that bee was flying around Lucy's head."

"So?"

"So, when she stood up to swat it away, she tripped and fell down and we all got a good view of her panties, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, at the moment, Salamander remembered the bet he agreed to that said that he wouldn't be allowed to touch Lucy without permission, which struck fear in his heart that he would no longer be able to smack dat ass whenever he so pleased. That's when his skills were awoken."

The court fell silent for a prolonged moment. Lucy smacked her forehead and let out a hefty sigh. Natsu leaned his tennis racket on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not gonna deny it—" he admitted.

"Heathen!" Dan pointed at him, enraged. "You dare ogle my future wife?"

"How many times I gotta tell you she ain't gonna marry your spoiled ass?" Natsu snapped right back at him.

"We shall see about that!"

The game picked up once again.

Leo jumped into the air, kicking his legs out.

"_What's his name? SALAMANDER! What's his game? TO BE COMMANDER!_"

"It's no use, Loke," Lucy sighed. "Natsu's lost this game."

"Not if you show him your panties again!"

Lucy watched as Dan served the ball and Natsu slammed his racket into it, sending it flying straight back and over his opponent's shoulder, just as he had been doing the entire game.

"Out," Scorpio called. "Dan's point. That's nineteen to three."

Natsu let out a roar and kicked at the ground. "_GOD DAMN IT!_"

"It's how his body and mind works," Lucy said. "In hopeless situations, he works harder. Not smarter. That technique may work well in mindless brawls, which rely mainly on instinct and physical strength anyway, but this isn't a fight. It's a sport. And the idiot lacks the finesse that's needed to beat his opponent here."

Leo let out a breath and slumped back down in his seat.

"Well," he muttered. "It was a good fight."

They watched Dan score the last two points of the game quietly.

"That's the match," Scorpio blew his whistle. "That makes Dan the winner of the bet."

"Aha!" Dan laughed triumphantly. "As expected!"

Natsu growled and cracked his racket in half over his knee before chucking the pieces into the hedges on the left side of the court.

Dan smirked, "That decides it. You'll have to accept Lulicakes' decision now."

Natsu glared at him and they both turned to the blonde.

Lucy took a breath and stood. She locked Natsu with a dull stare, "I stand by my decision to marry Dan."

Natsu gritted his teeth, vein in his forehead leaping.

"If…" Lucy gulped, gripping the skirt of her yellow dress in her left hand. "If you wish to back out of your contract with the Keys… I— I will understand and will not try to force you…"

Natsu took a step forward, "Lucy—"

Dan tsked and held up a finger, "Remember our wager, Salamander."

Natsu swallowed a nasty retort and faced Lucy again. He straightened his legs and placed a hand on his heart before bowing.

"Ojou-sama," he called. "I will stand by your side and protect you with my life until the day I die!"

Lucy let out a shaky breath of relief and nodded. She turned and headed towards the path that led to the mansion without a word. Dan rushed to follow her, leaving the three Keys standing on the tennis court in silence.

Natsu straightened and stared at the ground under his feet for long seconds, jaw clenched, hands tightened into fists. Leo walked up and slapped the boy on the back.

"Welcome to the family, Natsu," he said softly. "Don't worry… you'll get used to the crippling disappointment in no time."

* * *

"Do you hate me?"

Natsu yawned and scratched his bare stomach as she slid into the bed and rested her head on his shoulder gently.

"You know you can use the front door, right?" he rubbed his eyes sleepily, glancing at the open sliding door to the balcony across the room.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, I really did," she closed her eyes and rested her cast on his chest. "It's just… I was scared that you'd think less of me if you knew…"

"I do. Well, of your decision making skills at least."

She sighed, "I'm sorry…"

Natsu was silent for a moment before asking softly, "May I touch you, Ojou-sama?"

She snorted, "I'm already touching you, aren't I? And don't call me that."

He put his arm around her waist and closed his eyes. They both quieted for long minutes before his low whisper came.

"Do you love him?"

Lucy squeezed her eyes tighter to keep the tears from forming, "How could I?" _He isn't you…_

Natsu sighed, "I don't understand it. How could you agree to this? Even if the merger between your two families would help a lot of people… what's the use if you're unhappy?"

"My mother and father were a product of an arranged marriage," she said. "Mom didn't want to marry him. She was young and found him obnoxious and full of himself. But then… they got to know each other. They fell in love and here I am."

Natsu opened his eyes and glanced down at her.

"I'm proud to follow in my mother's footsteps," she whispered with enough conviction that Natsu almost believed it.

* * *

"So," Gray shoved his hands in his pockets, "Why has Natsu been calling you Ojou-sama all day?"

Lucy sighed as they walked down the street. "He lost a bet."

Gray snickered, "What an idiot."

"Tell me about it," she grumbled.

"So where are we eating today?" Levy asked. Glancing over her shoulder from where she walked with Erza and Cana ahead.

"Somewhere that serves spaghetti for Ojou-sama," Natsu called from the back of the group where he, Elfman, and Mirajane walked.

"Italian food it is!" Erza announced, mind turning instantly to a giant plate of eggplant parmesan. "Italian sounds lovely!" The redhead lead the march down the street in the direction of the decided restaurant and everyone followed dutifully.

Gray looked over his shoulder at Natsu, "Oi Hot head! Who'd you lose the bet too?"

Lucy's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to intercede, but Natsu was faster.

"Ojou-sama's stupid fiancé," he replied with a scowl and a glare.

Everyone froze and stared at the blonde with gaping eyes.

"_Fiancé_?" They all exclaimed simultaneously.

"Thanks a lot, Natsu," she grumbled.

"You're getting _married_?" Erza stomped up to her. "_When_? To _who_?"

"I didn't even know Lu-chan had a boyfriend!" Levy joined the redhead.

"W-well…" she cleared her throat and scratched at the skin just outside her cast. "Uhm… it's not that big of a deal… we're not going to have a big wedding or anything…"

"It's an arranged marriage," Natsu said.

"_WHAT_?" the Fairy Tail students surrounded the blonde.

"Not being able to pick your husband is totally not manly!" Elfman said.

"You mean you don't love him?" Mirajane asked worriedly.

"Are you pregnant or something?" Cana wondered drunkenly.

"Who is it?" Gray demanded.

Lucy held up her hands, "Calm down! It's really not that big of a deal! Yes, it's an arranged marriage, but I _want _to do it!"

"Why?" Erza frowned. "What reason could you possibly have for wanting to marry a man you don't love?"

"I never said I didn't love him," she looked away.

"Do you?"

She gulped and didn't answer.

"How could she?" Natsu snapped. "He's an asshole! He thinks he's so much better than me…" he clenched his hands into fists. "Just because he beat me at tennis and he's rich… _whatever_. I'm way better than that pretty boy!"

"Oh he's rich," everyone turned forward and started walking down the street again, leaving Natsu and Lucy to gape after them.

"That explains it," Gray said.

"Yes," Erza nodded calmly.

"Does he have any rich friends lookin' for a wife that puts out?" Cana asked as Lucy and Natsu ran to join them once more. "Because I know just the girl."

"How come you're all okay with this now?" Natsu exclaimed, face turning red with anger.

"I would marry for money," Gray pointed out.

"Me too! Money is super manly!" Elfman flexed.

"It's not the worst reason to get married," Mirajane admitted.

Lucy smiled.

"You guys are fucked up!" Natsu stomped his feet. "This is not okay! I demand that we all gang up on Ojou-sama and force her not to marry this chump!"

"Oh come on, Natsu," Gray rolled his eyes. "You sound like you're jealous!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"It's really not that big of a deal, Natsu," Levy said. "Even in today's society, arranged marriages aren't rare. Especially among families in power like Lu-chan's."

"Yes," Erza said. "That is indeed true. It's only natural that a high class woman like Lucy would be in high demand among the rich and famous. We should be happy for her and her family."

As Natsu continued to rant and rave, Lucy smiled down at the ground. _How like my graceful friends_, she thought. Even though she could see the fight in them, their disapproval of this decision, they were dropping it. They had noticed the tired, worn out expression that had crossed her face when Natsu had made the marriage announcement. They knew that an argument with her would yield nothing but a tense and angry evening. After all… if Natsu couldn't convince her to back out of the marriage, what makes them think that they could ever stand a chance?

Unfortunately, Natsu was blind to their sympathies and continued to argue and complain as they headed further into the city.

Erza rolled her eyes, "Natsu, would you just drop it for today?"

"No way! I refuse to let—"

The scarlet haired girl whipped her head in his direction and landed a blow to the raging pinket with a single glare.

"_Aye Sir_!" he squeaked and fell back.

A few minutes later, they were nearing their restaurant of choice when a shout drew their attention.

"_Lucy_!"

Everyone paused and turned towards the voice.

Across the street, a young man waved his hand.

Lucy's mouth dried up at the sight of him.

"Who's that?" Gray wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Someone you know, Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"Uhm…" she gulped and stepped off of the sidewalk, "Yeah. Could you guys wait here? I'll go see what he wants." She locked Natsu with a stare, waiting for his agreement.

"Want me to come with?" he offered.

"No. Just stay here. Everyone."

He frowned but gave a curt nod anyway. Lucy turned and jogged across the street. Immediately upon reaching him, the young man started speaking. The Fairy Tail students watched closely as he listened to Lucy's reply quietly. A look of anger flashed across his face and he started waving his hands, voice raising. Even though he was practically shouting, the others couldn't distinguish any specifics of their conversation.

Natsu stood on the edge of the sidewalk, watching intently, jaw clenched.

The young man's hand flashed out and gripped Lucy's cast, raising it, he gestured at it with a furious expression. Lucy grabbed his wrist, voice raising too as she argued with him. The boy grabbed the wrist of her uninjured hand and Natsu was off of the sidewalk in an instant.

"Natsu—" Gray reached for his arm, but he shook him off and headed across the street.

As he neared, he caught a piece of their conversation.

"You can't possibly expect me to just sit back and let this happen!"

"Get your hands off of her!" Natsu snapped. He grabbed the front of the boy's shirt and he released Lucy to face the conversation intruder.

"Who the fuck are you?" the boy snapped, wrapping his fingers around Natsu's wrist and squeezing with surprising strength.

"_Natsu_," Lucy grabbed his scarf and yanked. "Let him go!"

Surprised by her command, he released him and stepped back.

"What the fuck is going on?" he glanced down at her. "Who is this asshole?"

"I told you to wait with the others," she hissed, shoving at his shoulder. "_Go back_."

"Not until—"

"_Salamander_," she said, voice dripping with authority. "As a member of The Heartfilia Keys and a man sworn under oath to serve me and my family, I _command _you to back down."

Natsu gritted his teeth and glanced at the boy. He watched him silently, eyebrow cocked in interest.

The angry pyro turned back to Lucy and gave a dramatic bow, "As you wish, _Ojou-sama_." He straightened, gave her a hard glare, and then stomped back across the street to the others.

"Who is he?" Levy asked.

"Don't know," he growled. "She made me leave."

"I wish I had that kind of power," Gray teased, but the pink haired boy wasn't in the mood for it.

Everyone fell silent once more and watched the exchange between Lucy and the stranger. The boy's expression seemed to have softened greatly. Replacing his anger from earlier, his eyebrows were gently wrinkled, eyes sad, shoulders slumped as he spoke softly to the blonde.

Lucy shook her head, looking away and brushing her bangs away from her face. The young man was silent for a few seconds, seeming to collapse slightly in on himself. Finally, he forced a sad smile and reached out. He took Lucy's chin and turned her face up to him. He said something and then cupped her face in his hands. Natsu's hands clenched into tight fists and it took every ounce of his self-control to keep from running across the street and delivering a furious blow to the arrogant man's face.

The stranger leaned forward and gently kissed Lucy's forehead, lips lingering for a long moment. Gray and Elfman placed their hands on Natsu's shoulders to keep him in place when he took a hard step forward. The stranger tenderly pressed his forehead to Lucy's and closed his eyes. Gray and Elfman wrapped their arms around Natsu's chest as he struggled, growling viciously like some kind of rabid dog.

The stranger spoke again, fingers stroking through Lucy's blonde hair softly. Lucy reached up with her left hand and knotted her fingers in the front of his shirt. The Fairy Tail students could see even from their distance that she was shaking.

"_Let me go_," Natsu snarled through clenched teeth. "_Let me kill him_…"

"Shit dude," Gray grunted. "Read the situation!"

Lucy unclenched her hand in the boy's shirt and started wiping at her cheeks, nodding as he pulled back and said something. He kissed her one last time on the forehead and then stepped back, pain etched into his face.

Natsu stopped struggling. He watched as the boy gulped, scratched the back of his head, and said something with a cheerful smile that failed to hide his unhappiness. His eyes turned glossy and he quickly wiped the tears away. Lucy stared up at him and reached out to him, but he shook his head vigorously and took a step back, still smiling brightly. He said something else and then turned, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

Lucy called out to him, but he jogged off without looking back.

The Fairy Tail students watched quietly for a moment as she stared after the boy.

"It would seem our Lucy is still as mysterious as ever," Erza observed softly.

Natsu gulped, eyes never leaving the blonde as she stood, unmoving, on the opposite side of the street. He realized then that no matter how hard he tried… maybe that's where she would always be.

In his sights. Just out of reach.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I know it's really short today. But I've got a long hair bleaching process to get to, pronto. I've decided to go with dark blue! That's right, I'm Wendy-fying myself! Woo!**

**Anyway... I don't know how this is going to end up. (the story) I'm kinda lost. That's why I'm having troubles writing more on this chapter. Who knows what's gonna happen in the next one. I know I don't. Hope it turns out okay. Also, I'm just preparing you all... Like I said, I'm going to Vegas on Monday. And then immediately after Vegas, I'm going to Moscow for my brother's graduation. That's an entire week, Monday through Monday that I'm not going to be around. I'll probably still be able to write messages, although they will be sporadic what with how busy I'm going to be. But there will be no chapter updates in that time. I'm going to try and be a doll and get a chapter up tomorrow and Sunday, maybe even updating Monday morning before I leave... but I'm sorry to say that you'll have to wait quite a while after that. I'm sorry. I know I've been slacking on my updates already, but seriously... especially since I've made the decision to write longer chapters (this one being an exception), it's been so hard to get a chapter up every single day.**

**I'll try to keep up and be present on the mooifyourecows facebook page. So if you really miss me, you can visit me over there. I'll try posting a picture every day from my giant arsenal of Fairy Tail pictures on my phone. Maybe I'll think of giveaway. Unfortunately no one won anything on my last one. :P Come on guys! Do you not want prizes?! (I say with anticipation while thinking of actually having to write a prize for any winners) Fearsome.**

**Anyway, I'll leave it off here. Nashi is crushing my arm and it is really hard to type this way. Sorry the chapter is so slow and boring! Hopefully I'll think of something good tomorrow! Wish me luck on the hair dying thing! (nervous) I love you all! You are my inspiration and the loves of my life! ;) Right after Fairy Tail, of course. (Please don't tell the MOTH that I said that. He will cry)**

**Oh, I have a song.**

**"The Reason" by Hoobastank**

**Love you all! Thank you for sticking with me through all of this! I hope to see you tomorrow!**

**Love-Moo**


	31. Chapter 31

Moo... You're so Dramatic

"You did _what_?" Leo exclaimed.

"I had no choice," Jude sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Salamander was our only hope, and he failed dramatically. So… I pulled out the big guns."

"Oh shit," Scorpio rubbed his eyes. "I'm so dead."

"_You're _dead?" Leo gripped his spiky red hair in his hands tightly. "_Fuuuuuuuuck_," he whirled to Jude. "Quick! Send me on a job! Somewhere far away with no cell phone service!"

"Moo… you're so dramatic," Taurus rolled his eyes. "When are you going to get over your fear?"

"I _can't_ Alu! The second I stop being afraid is the second he kills me!"

Taurus scowled, "Don't call me that."

"Are you seriously that scared of him still?" Scorpio cocked an eyebrow. "Dude, it's been _years_. You think he's still mad?"

"_YES_!" Leo grabbed the front of Jude's suit, "SIR! PLEASE SEND ME FAR AWAY FOR A WEEK OR TWO."

Jude shook him off, "Just go stay in Salamander's house until he leaves if you're really that big of a puss—"

"See ya!" Leo turned and ran from the living room.

Taurus laughed, "What a fuckin wimp, moo!"

The room fell silent for a moment before Scorpio stood, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'm gonna hang with the kid too. You know… for fun."

Taurus stood, "I'm going to clean the toilets."

Jude sighed and took a drink from his beer.

* * *

"Hey Salamander."

Natsu paused at the archway to the living room and stared at the two men lounging on his couch.

"Uh… what the fuck are you doing here?" he tossed his bag on the floor and immediately kicked his shoes off and started stripping out of his school uniform.

"We're gonna stay with you for a few days…" Leo watched him with a frown. Once Natsu's shirt was discarded, he unbuttoned his pants. "Uh… are you just gonna get naked right there?"

"This is my routine," he replied. "So why are you staying with me for a few days?" he kicked the pants off of his legs and then walked into the living room in his boxers, which were decorated with little dragons. He slumped down on the cushion between the two men and put his arms on the back of the couch with a sigh.

Scorpio scooted away, "We're too scared to be in that house."

"What for?" he picked his nose nonchalantly.

"There's a super scary guy coming over today and we don't want to be around when he shows up," Leo explained.

"Scary guy?" Natsu glanced over at him. "Should I be there to look out for Ojou-sama?"

"Nah, he's only scary to the other keys."

"He's only scary to the ones that have pissed him off," Scorpio corrected.

"Which we have," Leo nodded.

"Hm…" Natsu wiped his finger on Leo's suit and then stood, "Whatever. You can stay. So long as you cook me dinner." He left the living room and headed for the stairs, calling, "Happy! Why didn't you come to school today?"

The two men exchanged a look.

"I could get used to this," Scorpio admitted.

"Except for the booger thing," Leo shook his suit jacket off with a disgusted face.

"Really? That was my favorite part."

"Aw fuck off." Leo stood, "C'mon, let's go find something to cook."

"Fine, so long as it's not spaghetti, I'm happy."

* * *

"I'm home!" Lucy called as she walked into the house. She kicked her shoes off with a sigh, setting her bag down beside the door. "Who wants to go to the store with me?"

"Welcome home, Old Friend," a deep voice rumbled behind her.

Lucy straightened and whirled around. Her eyes went wide when she took in the sight of the giant of a man standing in the middle of the hallway, nearly taking up the entire thing with his massive bulk. His thick arms were crossed over his suited chest and he wore a military captain's hat with a crown insignia in the center in shining gold. The feature that stood out the most about his appearance was the impressive white mustache that reached down to his shoulders.

"K-King…" Lucy breathed out.

"It's been a while," he said, smiling behind his mustache.

Lucy bounded down the hall and threw herself at his chest. He caught her and hugged her tight, laughing.

"Ow, ow!" she pulled back, clutching her side.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Are you alright?"

"I've got a couple of broken ribs," she admitted.

"And a broken arm I see," he tapped on the cast with his large index finger. "I'm sorry that Jose made his move while I was away."

"All's well that ends well, right?" she smiled up at him.

He grinned, "That's the spirit, Old Friend. Anyway, what's this about needing to go to the store?"

"I'm out of spaghetti ingredients," she said. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, let me get dressed first and then we can go," she turned and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

"Oi! Salamander! How the fuck are we supposed to cook for you when you don't have anything in your kitchen?"

"Eh?" Natsu set the dumbbells he was just pumping over his head down and turned towards Leo at the entrance of the living room. "No food huh? Guess you'll have to go buy some. Hey, get some fish for Happy while you're there, alright?"

"Fuck that! I'm not buying you food!"

"Guess you can get the fuck out then," Natsu lifted the dumbbells again with a shrug. "Good luck with the scary guy you were pissing yourself over earlier."

Leo's eye twitched and he took a deep breath to quell his fury. "_Fine_, I'll get you food, but you're coming with and paying for it!"

"Don't got any money."

"Fine! I'll pay but you're gonna owe me!"

"So I guess saving Ojou-sama's life in your place was worth nothing then?"

"FINE! Just c'mon!"

Natsu tossed the weights onto the couch and stood, facing him with a grin. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go shopping!"

* * *

"So how's Loke?" King asked as they walked slowly through the aisles of the grocery store. "Still an utter failure?"

Lucy giggled, "He screws up one job and you're still pissed huh?"

"That one job cost a woman her life," he pointed out.

Lucy grabbed three boxes of spaghetti noodles and dropped them into the basket King carried. "True… but that wasn't unusual with the types of jobs you guys used to take. I can't even count how many people died on Aquarius's watch."

"Yes, but she was usually the one killing them."

Lucy smiled, "Oh yeah."

They meandered slowly down the aisle, earning plenty of stares from the other customers as they gaped openly at the immense size of both the man and his mustache.

"How is school?" King asked.

"Good."

"Have you made friends?"

"A lot."

"Are they good people?"

She grinned up at him, "They defeated Phantom Lord by themselves, so yeah. I'd say they're pretty great."

"You don't say? But wasn't it Jude that killed Jose in the end?"

"Yeah, after Director Makarov shot him four times and Erza blasted their tanks off of the Fiore Bridge."

"Hm…" he stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "They do indeed sound incredible. I'd be honored if I could meet them one day."

"I'll make the arrangements," she winked.

They paused in the canned food aisle and Lucy browsed over the tomato products.

King was silent for a moment before saying, "I assume you know why Jude called me home in the middle of my mission."

Lucy pursed her lips and picked out a few cans of tomato paste, "I'd like to think it's because you missed me. But I guess I know that's not the case."

"I _have_ missed you."

"Yeah, but that's not the reason you're here today."

"No… it's not."

"I've been trying not to think about it," she admitted, placing the cans in the basket and then turning back to the shelves. "I'm going to get lectured, aren't I?"

"I could never lecture you. At least… not in the way I'd lecture a buffoon like Loke."

She smiled, "Thank God. I think I'm a little too faint-hearted to be able to handle that kind of torture."

"So you're forcing your father into this merger."

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, "I wouldn't say I'm _forcing _him."

"You're forcing yourself into this marriage."

She grabbed a few cans of diced tomatoes and placed them into the basket. "I'm not forcing myself." They continued down the aisle.

"Old Friend… can you tell me why you eat spaghetti every night?"

She gulped, "I like spaghetti."

"Hm…"

She looked away as they rounded the corner and headed towards the produce.

"I think it's the same reason you are forcing yourself into this marriage."

"I'm not forcing—"

"I'm the one person you can't lie to, Old Friend. Remember that I've been watching over you since you were a baby. I know you better than even that idiot Loke."

She smiled, "Yeah… I know." She thought for a moment and then lifted her head, "I'm forcing myself into this marriage."

He nodded, shadowed eyes gazing straight forward.

"I'm forcing myself," her voice lowered. "I don't want to marry Dan. But… I can't bring myself to call it off. No matter how hard I try… I can't seem to do it."

King smiled, "You're an incredible young lady, Old Friend. Even after all these years… you're trying to keep your promise."

Lucy sighed, "I don't mean to hurt anybody. I thought that by doing this, I would be the only one being hurt and everyone else would be happy. But ever since I made the decision to do it, I've been yelled at by just about every single one of the people I'm trying to please."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I _know _it's because they don't want to see me unhappy. That's the whole point. They think that their happiness rides on mine. But I don't want that!" she frowned. "Ever since I was a kid, I've had all of these people doting on me and thinking that they need to keep me happy at all costs. Like it's their responsibility."

"It _is _their responsibility."

"No it's not!" she glared at the floor. "It's their responsibility to keep me healthy and safe. I should be the only one responsible for my own happiness. What kind of spoiled brat would I be if I thought it was everyone's job to make me happy?"

King didn't reply.

"I thought…" her voice lowered. "I thought that by marrying Dan, I would be more secure and taken care of, by him and also his followers, and then everyone would be able to relax and think about themselves for a change."

King stared down into her face. Her forehead was wrinkled and her eyes were sad.

"I know they're all mad at me right now… but once it's all over and done with, they'll be happier. They can settle down, start their own families. They won't have to follow me around and heed my every beck and call." She let out a deep breath, "And I won't drag them into hopeless situations anymore." Her voice lowered even more, "They won't get hurt because of me anymore."

King took her hand and pulled her to a stop. He took her chin in his giant fingers and turned her face up to look at him.

"Your happiness _is_ our happiness," he said. "Nothing will ever change that. You could sail across the world and never look back and we would spend all our days worrying and praying that you've found joy. It's the way this family functions. You mean _everything _to us. That's the way it's been since you were born, and that's how it will stay until the day you die." He released her chin, "And when that day comes, when you leave this world and rejoin the skies, we will spend our days staring up at the stars, finding comfort in the twinkle we recognize as the one in your eyes."

Lucy blinked rapidly and turned her eyes to the ceiling. She flicked her hand out, fanning her face, and groaned.

King stared down at her, "Is there something in your eye?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's just… I feel like I'm about to cry but I'm not allowed to cry unless he—"

A high pitched, girlish scream cut her off. King and Lucy looked to the left in time to see Leo, with arms in the air, turn and bolt down the frozen food aisle, passing up Scorpio and Natsu along the way. Scorpio's eyes went wide and he quickly whirled and followed.

"Ah," Natsu's face lit up, "Ojou-sama!"

Tears burst from Lucy's eyes and her chin quivered.

"N-Natsu!" she lunged at the boy, throwing her arms around his chest and hugging him tight, burying her face in the front of his t-shirt as she gave in to her sobs.

Natsu's eyes went wide and he put his arms around her. "Why are you cryin'? What's wrong?" he looked up at the giant man with the impressive mustache and instantly snarled, "_YOU MADE OJOU-SAMA CRY…"_

"No!" Lucy pulled back, cheeks drenched in her tears. "No…" she wiped them away with her left hand. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I… I just kinda lost control…" she stepped away, sniffing. "Sorry. King didn't do anything wrong."

"King?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow and stared at the older man. "Are you the scary guy that Cat Guy and Stinger are hiding from?"

"Stinger…" Lucy repeated.

"That would be me," King agreed with a nod. "And who are you? You seem like a respectable young man the way you address my Old Friend with that honorific."

"I'm Natsu," he jabbed a thumb at his chest. "I'm Lucy's best friend and a new member of the Keys. They call me Salamander because I like to set things on fire!"

"Why?"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow, "Eh? What do you mean, _why_? Because I like to set things on fire! I just said it!"

"Which species of salamander is known for its fire starting ability?"

Natsu fell silent and then stared off down the aisle, golden eyes glazing over. Then, slowly, he started to tip backwards. He crashed to the floor on his back and gazed, wide-eyed up at the ceiling.

"It's all a lie," he murmured.

Lucy burst out in laughter, hugging her stomach as she doubled over.

"Ah…" she winced. "It hurts…" but she didn't stop laughing. In fact, she laughed harder.

"Dragons," King said, nodding seriously. "Dragons set things on fire. They should've called you that. Well…" he frowned. "Then again… there are a few too many dragons in this city if you ask me…"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's right hand and tugged, still giggling, "Get up, _Salamander_. People are staring."

Natsu climbed reluctantly to his feet and draped his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"I don't want to live anymore," he said. "Ojou-sama, let's kill ourselves."

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes and shook him off of her.

King's shadowed eyes flicked between the two silently for a moment.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, since I'm letting the jackasses hide from His Majesty at my house, I told them they gotta cook me dinner. But we don't have anything at the house."

"You could come over and I'll make you spaghetti," she offered, gesturing at the basket in King's hand.

"No offense, Ojou-sama but you're kind of a shitty cook."

Lucy punched him on the shoulder, "Shut your mouth!"

He winced and grinned, "Damn! Even your left hook is killer!"

"Well," she smirked, "How else am I going to keep you in line while I'm healing up?"

Natsu walked over to King, "Yeah yeah, leave me alone would ya? I'm still healing too ya know." He glanced up at the giant man, "So are you for or against Ojou-sama's arranged marriage?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

King snorted in amusement, "How about you tell me if _you_ are for or against it?"

"Duh!" he scowled. "I'm against! That pretty rich boy is so annoying! Ojou-sama would be better off marrying _me_!"

King blinked in surprise.

Lucy's face blazed, "Sh-shut up! That… that'd never happen!"

"Why not?" he glared at her. "If you'd marry that douchebag, then you'd be upgrading if you left him for me!"

Lucy looked away, face bright red.

"Besides," Natsu continued. "She told me that she doesn't love him. So there's no way I can get behind it."

"Doesn't love him, huh?" King smiled, "Well then I guess that means I can't get behind it either."

Lucy sighed and took King's free hand. "C'mon, let's finish shopping."

"I'll come with!" Natsu chased, "Since the two dumbasses that were supposed to buy my food hauled ass out of here. Hey, Your Highness, how'd you get so big? Do you eat a lot of broccoli or something?"

* * *

"So where are we sleeping tonight?" Leo asked Natsu.

Natsu tossed a jingling mouse toy for Happy and watched as the blue cat chased it across the room. "Well, there's a bed in the spare room across the hall."

"Expect us to sleep together?" Scorpio said with a frown.

"One of you can sleep in my bed," he stood and stretched his arms over his head.

"And sleep with _you_?"

"Nah, I won't be using it," he pulled his t-shirt on and headed for the balcony door. "I'm gonna go sneak into Ojou-sama's room."

The two men exchanged a look and Leo asked, "Do you sneak into Lucy's room _every _night?"

"No," he caught Happy as the cat jumped up into his arms. He placed him on his shoulders and he nestled inside the folds of the scaly white scarf. Natsu cocked his head to the side and glanced at the two men, "Sometimes she comes over here."

"Ah," Leo said. "Makes sense…"

"Yeah, so anyway, I'll be back in the morning," he threw back a wave and then left through the sliding glass door to the balcony.

Leo and Scorpio shared a stare for long seconds. Scorpio opened his mouth, but Leo interrupted him.

"Go ahead and bet me, but you're going to lose."

Scorpio sighed, "Yeah… you're probably right. No way they'd do something with King around."

"I hope he leaves soon," Leo grumbled and climbed to his feet. "Every day he sticks around, a year of my life is knocked off." He walked over to Natsu's bed and sat down. He bounced on the springs a little bit, "Man, this bed is shit. How can he sleep on it?"

"Hey Loke…" Scorpio glanced at his phone. "Isn't tomorrow…"

Leo's face darkened, "Yeah. It is." He looked through the balcony door, "The final negotiation."

* * *

"So what's the story of His Majesty?" Natsu lay back on Lucy's bed and tossed a ball in the air.

"King started the Keys with Dad," Lucy replied, closing her laptop and leaning back in her desk chair. She turned and then rolled across the room to him. "He's basically Dad's right hand man. If something were to happen to Dad, King would take over the family."

"Not you?"

She looked away, "I'm… supposed to. But…"

"You don't want to?"

She sighed, "Not really. It's a lot of responsibility, you know? I don't want to be nailed down like that." She pulled her knees up to her chest and then hugged them. "I just want to have fun. Go on adventures and just… be a kid, you know?"

"Hm…" he caught the ball and rolled onto his side to stare at her. "I don't know of any kids getting caught up in arranged marriages. At least not in this country."

"Natsu…"

"Tomorrow I'll challenge that Dan guy again and this time I'll bet that he has to give up on you!" he held his fist up. "And I definitely won't lose! Not when something like that is on the line!"

"Natsu, tomorrow Dan and I will be married."

Natsu's mouth dried up and he straightened, dropping the ball on the ground. "What?"

She avoided his stare, "Dad told me yesterday that the negotiations are pretty much finished with. All that needs to be done is for Dan and I to say our vows and be married."

He shook his head, "But…"

"I'm sorry Natsu. But… it's just the way things are. This is happening," her voice turned into a whisper.

"No! It's not!" he stood. "It can't! I won't let you!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, "Did you seriously think that I was kidding all this time? I've been telling you all week that I'm going to marry Dan and that's final! I've never once wavered or given you any reason to believe that I'd change my mind!"

"How can you just throw away your life like it's not important?" he demanded, fury lining his face. "How could you just sacrifice your happiness like this?"

"Look," she stood and pushed the chair back to her desk. "I know I'm being selfish. I know how everyone feels about this but I made a promise!" she turned back to him, expression hard. "I made a promise to Mom before she died that I'd do _whatever _it takes to keep my family safe and happy! Even if no one realizes it yet… this is what needs to be done!"

"I'm a part of your family now!" Natsu smacked his chest. "And I'm telling you right now that if you marry that asshole, I'm going to be unhappy!"

"You'll recover."

"_I WON'T!_" He stomped up to her and gripped her around the biceps. "You just don't get it! If you're not happy then there's no way in fucking _HELL _that I could ever be!"

"If I make you so unhappy then why don't you just _leave_?" she wrenched out of his grip and turned away from him.

Natsu's hands shook as he lowered them to his sides. "You want me to leave?"

"_Yes_."

He gritted his teeth, "_Tch_," he turned to the balcony. "_Fine_. I'll leave! C'mon Happy," he strode across the room and slid the door open violently. He turned back to Lucy and said, "And I won't be there tomorrow! You're on your own!"

"Fine!"

"I ain't gonna have _nothing _to do with this fucked up family anymore!"

"Good!"

"Nngh!" Natsu whirled around and threw himself off of the balcony.

Happy meowed in protest and then glanced back at Lucy as her legs gave out and she collapsed to her knees on the floor. She clutched at her heart and panted heavily for long seconds. She reached up and covered her mouth with her left hand, quivering uncontrollably as a deep rooted agony tore its way up her chest and tried to burst from her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and curled up in a ball, placing her forehead on the floor.

"Please…" she whispered shakily. "_Don't leave…_"

* * *

**Author's Note: Omg so dramatic. What is this shit**

**I'm a drama whore lately, guys. Like seriously, Lucy why are you being such a stubborn ho?**

**For da drama llama. Moo love da drama llama. (Which is why I made a personal jab at myself in the title of this chapter. HEH, GOTTA LOVE TAURUS)**

**It took me soooo long to write this chapter. And it's not even that long or that good. I was excited to write the Celestial Spirit King into it though. That was fun. Love that dude. I'm running on fumes. I was so stressed out earlier today, and then my mom offered me 400$ to take with me to Vegas and I was like, "Wut." A loan, obviously. She ain't rich enough to be offering me that kind of money as a gift. So now I'm way less stressed. I think I'll try to write the next chapter right now so I can get a head start and finish it up tomorrow before going to see the shedevil woman (Mom) for Mother's day. Heh. She's not actually a shedevil woman. She's a nice lady. Obviously, she's loaning me money. That's pretty sweet.**

**I really hope I finish that chapter for you guys. Or else you'll have to wait until next Monday! Eeek! So far away! *Sings Carole King* _Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymooooooore? It would be so wonderful to see your face at my... uhm... FANFICTION PAGE. _Shut up, it rhymes, okay?**

**Ahem, anyway... I got asked about my motivations today. Please rest assured! I love writing this story and have a whole lot planned for it! I plan to continue for a long time! I have waaay too many ideas to ditch it just because I'm having trouble updating every day. Seriously though... updating every day is HARD. I don't know how I did it with Her Strength. I must have had a devilish possession over me or something. Then again, it was easier to write. And the chapters were much shorter than this one's. Seriously, this is chapter 31 and already only 50,000 words away from Her Strength's final length. It's just more difficult to write. But I'm up for the challenge, even if it does mean that my updates will be sporadic. I want to write this story to its highest potential. I won't settle for less! Err... you know... hopefully.**

**Alright, I'll shut up and keep writing. Hope you guys like the chapter, even if Lucy is kind of infuriating right now. C'mon, as if you've never been overly stubborn before? *It's not a phase mom!* Have faith. She'll probably come around... probably. MUWAHAHAHAAAAA**

**Love-Moo**

**PS: My hair is now cobalt blue! (Well most of it) I always seem to underestimate how thick my hair is and I kinda ran out of dye... so I faded part of it so it's like a lighter shade of blue... it doesn't look AWFUL... but I might get another bottle tomorrow anyway. Love you!**


	32. Chapter 32

If I Go to Jail for This

"Don't give me that look," Natsu glared at Happy and tossed another rock into the lake. "I meant what I said! That family _is _fucked up! And it's all Ojou-sama's fault! Err… _Lucy's _fault."

Happy meowed and he turned away from him. "Don't lecture me! I can call her what I want now because I'm deciding to not be Salamander anymore!"

Happy's eyes bored into him. Natsu didn't have to look to know how disapproving his expression was.

He sighed and chucked another rock into the water. "Okay… I'm not quitting. There's no way in hell I could just leave her like that. But… I'm just so pissed. Why does she have to be so stubborn? I just want to help her! She means a lot to me, okay? And it drives me nuts to see her acting like this!"

"_Meow_."

"I know! But what am I supposed to do? Just stay by her side and support her stupid decisions? No fucking way!" he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm her strength! And I refuse to give her strength to follow through with this stupid marriage! If I'm not around…" he gulped. "If I'm not around… maybe she'll feel too weak and back out. That's… that's a possibility, right?"

He slumped backwards in the grass and stared up at the night sky. Happy walked up and climbed onto his stomach. He curled up in a ball and started purring, tucking his face into his tail.

Natsu let out a deep breath, eyes wandering over the stars quietly. He scoured the skies for long minutes before he decided.

"Those ones," he lifted his hand and pointed. Happy roused from his light slumber and stared in the direction of his point. "Those stars over there," he said, softer. He lowered his hand, eyes locked on the cluster of glittering stars.

"That's them. Lucy's eyes."

* * *

There is no greater agony than denying your body the right to cry.

Lucy's entire chest ached. It was torture to get dressed. There were a few times that she even considered calling Jude in to help her. In the end though, she couldn't bring her voice to work.

She finally managed to pull on a pink sundress and left the room. Downstairs, everyone waited for her. Leo was hiding behind Capricorn, throwing glances over his shoulder at King, who stood glaring at him next to the front door. Scorpio and Taurus were listening to Sagittarius as he spoke softly. Jude was beside King, tugging constantly on the sleeves of his suit jacket, sweating profusely.

Natsu was absent. Lucy inhaled deeply, denying her body from giving in to its overwhelming urge to dispel her sadness.

Everyone was solemn, as if they were on their way to a funeral, rather than a wedding.

"Scorpio," Lucy said. "Will you zip me up?" she pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course," Scorpio moved behind her and took the zipper in his hands.

"Loke," she looked to the redhead. "I can't find my pink wedges…"

"I'll find them," he moved around Capricorn and disappeared down the hallway.

Scorpio stepped back once her zipper was up.

"Lucy…" Jude said, twisting his hands together, "You—"

"I know I'm not wearing white," she interrupted, chuckling lightheartedly. "But I figured since there's not going to be a real ceremony, I could wear whatever I wanted."

Leo appeared again, holding the shoes in question.

"Oh, thank you," she smiled brightly at him and took them from his hands. "I'll put them on in the car. We're running a little late, aren't we?"

"You're allowed to be late today," Leo said softly.

She gulped, "Still… we should probably get going."

There was a slight hesitation, and then everyone moved for the door.

"Here we go," Jude breathed and pushed out into the sunny morning.

* * *

Natsu let out a loud snore and rolled onto his side, spilling Happy into the grass. The cat meowed in protest and stood, stretching his back, claws digging into the dirt. He sat down and immediately started licking a paw, large black eyes gazing out across the lake lazily. The water glittered under the bright morning sun and the fish were biting at the insects that floated along the surface.

Happy glanced over at his snoring caretaker and let out a huff, ruffling his whiskers. He walked up to Natsu's face and patted his nose, meowing. When he didn't stir, Happy leaned down and latched his teeth on his cheek.

Natsu's eyes went wide at the sting in his face and instantly sat up, shedding the annoyed cat's teeth along the way. He covered the reddening mark with his hand and looked around, "Eh?" he rubbed his eyes. "Morning already?" he yawned. "Jeez… I gotta stop falling asleep out here…" he stretched his neck, wincing at the pain that jerked up it.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time, "Hmm… I can probably still make it to school on time… I wonder if Lucy's up and ready to g—"

He froze.

"Oh shit," he climbed to his feet, shoving the phone back into his pocket. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" he turned and ran through the trees. "Lucy…" he gritted his teeth. He pumped his legs and arms, sprinting towards town.

"God damn it," he hissed. "Lucy… don't you dare get married!"

* * *

"Just text me the GPS location of the mansion, okay?" Natsu said into the cell phone as he pulled his black slacks on.

"I thought you weren't going to come though," Leo said, inhaling on his cigarette and then blowing it out. "That's what Lucy told me."

"I changed my mind! Now just send the text!"

"Okay, but how are you going to get out here? It'd take hours for you to walk. And you get too sick to drive yourself—"

"I've got it covered. Don't worry about it."

"Alright. I'll text you right now then. Oh and… you might want to hurry. Dan's gettin' pretty impatient over here. I'm thinkin' he might just want to skip all this final negotiation shit and get right to the honeymoon."

"_LIKE HELL_!" Natsu slammed his feet into his shoes and grabbed his suit jacket off of the back of his desk chair. "If they start to get into it before I get there, _stall _them!"

"I'll try."

Natsu hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket as he ran down the stairs of his house. He went into the kitchen and immediately ripped open the door to the cupboard over the sink. He fumbled through various plastic bottles until he found the one he was looking for.

He brought the bottle down and stared at the label for a few seconds. _Troya, extra strength motion sickness relief. _He finally let out a groan and twisted the lid off. He tossed three pills into the palm of his hand and then popped them into his mouth before he could change his mind. A chill ran down his spine as he swallowed the pills dry. He shivered and replaced the lid. He tossed the bottle onto the counter and then bolted from the house, dodging Happy as he stood next to the door silently.

"Sorry Happy!" he called as he passed. "I'll be back later! Go to the school if you get hungry!"

Happy meowed as he disappeared out the front door. Natsu ran around the side of the house to the garage nestled between two large elm trees. He went in through the side door and slapped the button to open the main door, which groaned as it slowly lifted. He turned to the hulking red and black Bronco parked, collecting dust, in the center of the garage.

He took a deep breath and then hopped into the driver's seat. He turned the key, praying that it would start. When the engine roared to life, he let out a much girlier squeal of delight than he'd like to admit, and instantly kicked it into gear. Just at that moment, his phone _ding_ed and he pulled it out of his pocket. Natsu copied the text Leo sent him and entered it into his GPS system on his phone.

The monotone voice of the GPS navigator immediately started barking out directions and Natsu slammed his foot to the gas pedal, causing the tires to squeal as he jetted out of the garage and onto the street. His stomach twisted and wrenched, but thanks to the troya pills he had taken, he managed to stay awake and functional as he steered the car through town.

"Stupid Lucy," he muttered, swallowing the urge to barf. "I'm gonna yell at you good when I get my hands on your stupid, pretty, _stupid_, neck."

* * *

"I think that pretty much clears up all our business then," Byro shuffled his papers together and then slid them into the desk. "Shall we move on? Assuming Dan and Lucy are ready?"

"I'm ready," Dan said.

Everyone turned to Lucy. She gulped and hid her shaking hand in the folds of her skirt. "Yes… I'm ready too."

"Very well then. First let's get the marriage license signed…"

"Hold up!" Leo announced. Everyone glanced at him. "I have to go to the bathroom," he said. "Wait for me to do anything. I don't want to miss a second!"

"Are you serious?" Byro sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Lucy's like my little sister! I don't want to miss it! But I really gotta go," he turned and headed for the door. "So wait for me."

"Very well," Byro stood. "Should we all just have a short break then?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Jude agreed. He stood and offered his hand to his daughter. Lucy took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Come, Lucy. Let's go get a drink, shall we?"

"Okay," she whispered, grateful for the strength of his fingers around hers, stilling her uncontrollable quivering. Everyone left the office and headed down the hall towards the stairs.

"Dan where are you going?" Byro asked as his son turned the opposite direction.

"Err…" he scratched the back of his head and laughed, "I'll be right back! I just have to do something!" he smiled brightly and then jogged down the hall.

Byro frowned, "That boy… he's been acting strange lately…"

Lucy's breath turned shallow. She squeezed her father's hand, "D-Daddy… I need some fresh air."

"Of course, Baby," they walked down the stairs and instead of turning towards the dining room where the others headed, they moved across the foyer and pushed through the front doors to the expansive porch. Outside, Lucy released Jude's hand and took a deep breath. She pressed her hand to her forehead and paced back and forth slowly.

"Daddy," she looked at him. "Please tell me I'm doing the right thing."

He watched her silently for a moment before sighing.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I can't do that."

She gulped and covered her mouth. _You're not allowed to cry. If he's not around, you can never cry_… she let out a shuddering groan and doubled over, bracing herself on her knee.

"Lucy…" Jude walked up to her and placed a soft hand on her back. "Even your conviction is abandoning you. Please realize that this is not the route to take."

"I still have my conviction," she whispered. "And I have my promise. That's enough. It's enough to keep me going. Even if you don't believe in me. Even if everyone abandons me…"

"We're not going to do that," he took her hand and helped her straighten. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, resting his chin on the top of her head. "We will never leave you. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side. You stayed by my side through the hell I caused. Of course I'd do the same for you."

"You think I'm causing hell?"

He stroked her hair tenderly, "For yourself… yes. I can see it. The torture you're going through."

She inhaled deeply his scent of ink and pages. She had always loved this smell. Paired with her mother's aroma of warm butterscotch, it was her favorite scent in the world.

"I love you," she murmured into his chest.

"Me too, Baby," he kissed her head. "I'll love you forever."

* * *

"Hurry up, Salamander!" Leo hissed into the phone. "They're done with the rest of the negotiations and are about to sign the marriage license. Once that's done, the judge just has to say his magic words and they'll be married until death do them part!"

"_LIKE HELL_!" Natsu's voice roared through the speaker, causing Leo to jump and wince, holding the phone away from his ear. "_STALL THEM A LITTLE LONGER_!"

"I'm trying! I've been in the toilet for twenty minutes! They're gonna get pissed and start without me soon!"

"Ungh… I'm almost there! I think… Shit I don't know, I can't see my GPS when I'm talking to you! Just stall them for as long as you can! Insist you give a speech or something!"

"Fuck you! Byro already hates me! I'm not giving him more reason to want me dead!"

"_Who doesn't hate you_?" Natsu snapped.

"Shut up. Just hurry. I'd say you have about another twenty minutes and then it's game over." He hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Shit," he whispered and then peered into the large mirror over the sink. He straightened his hair with a sigh, fixed his tie, washed his hands… then he couldn't stall any longer. He left the bathroom.

* * *

"God damn it," Natsu stomped on the gas and barreled around an old lady in a Cadillac. "Did I take a wrong turn somewhere?" he peered through the windows at the landscape flashing past him. "Shit, nothing looks familiar. Not that I've ever been conscious for this part of the journey anyway…" he growled as the voice on the GPS demanded he turn right in half a mile.

"Stupid Lucy," he grumbled. "This is all your fault. It's your fault I had to take that nasty medicine. It's your fault my stomach is trying to rip it's way through my ass. It's your fault I wanna cry…" he gritted his teeth. "NOT THAT I WANT TO CRY! You're just so stupid that it makes my eyes water!" He jerked the wheel and squealed through the turn the GPS ordered him to take. "Like hell I'm going to let you get married!"

The sound of a siren drew his attention to his rearview mirror.

"Ah fuck," he hissed when he saw the flashing lights. "Sorry, fuzz, but I ain't got time for your shit," he slammed on the gas and the Bronco roared down the road. The needle in the speedometer bounced as it traveled farther and farther to the right.

"If I go to jail for this, I'm gonna be _so pissed_!" he shouted.

* * *

Lucy finished signing the marriage license and the judge took it, "Alrighty…" he said cheerfully. "Let's get right into it then, shall we? Do you have rings?"

"Hmhm," Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings. His face was unusually stoic as he handed the thicker of the rings to Lucy. She took it, trying to hide the fact that she was one big quivering mess.

"Alright, let's stand over here then, shall we?" the judge moved over to the large bay windows on the far side of the office. Dan and Lucy went with him as the others stood back and watched. The judge smiled kindly at the couple, "This is going to be very easy, very fast. I'm going to say a few words, have you repeat your vows, then put the rings on. After that, you'll kiss and we will have two witnesses sign the license, okay?"

Lucy gulped as Dan nodded.

"Alrighty then. I'll just get started then," he lifted a book and opened it. He cleared his throat and started reading.

The words went right over Lucy's head. She stared, wide-eyed at Dan as he watched the judge quietly. She locked the ring in her hand tightly so as not to accidentally drop it. Her knees were weak and her head was spinning.

_I'm going to collapse_, she thought. She swallowed, but her mouth was like sandpaper.

Dan glanced over at her and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

_He hasn't called me by a ridiculous nickname all day_, she realized. _Not once. It's been nothing but Lucy. That… or he's avoided me… _she looked over at the men watching a little ways away. Leo's eyes were locked on the floor, hands clasped behind his back. He looked like he was listening to a eulogy. The others were in much the same state with solemn expressions and tight lips. She moved her eyes to King. He was the only one with a smile.

It wasn't a smile that was happy for her decision. It was a knowing smile. A smug, proud smile of a man that knew exactly what was going to happen next in the movie before anyone else.

_Cheeky bastard_, Lucy looked away. _He doesn't know anything. I've made it this far. Why would I turn back now_? Her heart wrenched and her stomach twisted. She locked her knees as they gave a tremendous shake.

_Abandon ship_, her body was silently begging.

_I can't…_ Lucy bit her lip so hard that it cracked. _I can't leave. I can't give it up now. I've come too far…_

"Now we'll have you say your vows!" the judge announced happily.

_I can't… I can't stop these thoughts. I can't leave though. I can't turn back…_

"Let's start with you, Lucy, shall we?" he smiled at her kindly.

"I can't…"

The room fell silent. Lucy lifted her head. She made eye contact with Dan and then turned to Byro.

"I _can't_…" she breathed out. The ring dropped from her hand and she took a step back. She covered her mouth, as if to hold the traitorous words in.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can't do this…" she whirled and bolted across the room, brushing past a now full-out grinning King. She shoved through the door of the office and headed down the hall, slowly gaining speed as a light, liberated feeling filled her chest. Moisture filled her eyes but she bit it back.

_No. You can't cry just yet…_ she let out a sobbing laugh, covering her mouth once more. She ran down the steps of the mansion to the front foyer. She didn't stop there. She pushed out onto the porch and rushed down the steps.

* * *

He may have caused a bit of a pile-up of police cruisers, and he might be a wanted criminal now… but at least he lost them. Better yet, he found the mansion he was looking for.

Natsu parked crookedly next to the BMW he recognized as Capricorn's, and then jumped out of the driver's seat. He adjusted his scarf as he ran across the paved driveway.

_Bitch better not have gotten married yet_, he thought with a scowl as he ran. He gulped, "Jesus…" he whispered. "Please Lucy… don't do it…"

He locked his eyes on the mansion, searching the windows along the front for any sign of life. As he ran over the window of the office, he froze. From his position, he could see a man in a long black robe standing next that jackass pretty boy, Dan. Natsu's teeth clenched.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" he bellowed and picked up speed. "LUUUUUCCYYYY!" Instead of running around the massive fountain in the center of the driveway's roundabout directly in front of the mansion, Natsu plowed through it, wetting the legs of his pants. On the other side, he turned towards the porch.

That's when he saw her. Lucy was fleeing the house, bolting down the steps to the driveway. Natsu's eyes went wide.

"_LUCY_!"

Lucy jerked her head up. As soon as she saw him, the tears burst from her eyes.

"NATSU!" she kicked her shoes off and ran in his direction frantically.

"LUCY!" Natsu sprinted to meet her halfway.

Lucy let out a shriek, of joy or some other unexplainable emotion, and threw herself into Natsu's chest. He locked his arms around her waist and lifted her off of the ground, spinning her in a circle as he buried his face in her neck.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged him and laughed.

"I couldn't do it!" she informed him, hiding her face in his pink hair. "I couldn't do it…"

Lucy felt the wetness of Natsu's tears as they dropped onto the skin of her collar.

"Stupid," he muttered. "Don't scare me like that again."

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I won't. I promise…" she nuzzled his hair. "From now on... happiness is my main priority."

* * *

"What did she mean she _can't_?" Byro turned towards Jude. "What's going on here, Jude?"

"You really want to know?" the man grinned. He walked over to the window, the Keys following close behind. Jude stared down at the driveway. "Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

Byro and Dan moved to the window and peered out across the driveway. They watched as Lucy and Natsu collided and spun. Byro didn't say anything as he stared at the way Natsu hid his face in Lucy's collar, holding her off of the ground as she laughed and buried her face in his pink hair.

"I… see…" he finally spoke.

"Sorry," Jude said. "But I stand behind my daughter and every decision she makes."

Byro nodded and let out a sigh.

"Oh thank God."

Everyone turned towards Dan, who had just made that exclamation.

He looked at his father, "I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to dampen your plans… I fell in love with another woman!" he grinned.

Byro slapped his forehead, "Another one?"

"She's the most beautiful of them all, Dad! You should see her! She's an absolute _angel_!"

The older man waved his hand, "No. I'm done with this marriage stuff. Maybe this is fate deciding for us that Zentopia should be independent." He looked at Jude, "And the Keys as well."

Jude smiled and offered his hand.

Byro took it and they shook.

"Let's do business in the future, eh?" Jude winked.

"Not likely but… we'll see," Byro smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: The end. Just kidding. But the end until next Monday. I hope you guys like it. **

**Happy Mom's day for all you Momma's out there! What did you do today?**

**OH! I have songs for this chapter. One of them that I'm really excited about because I feel like it fits so well.**

**TRACKS:**

**"Simple Song" by The Shins: This song is perfect for this chapter. For rills. I can hear it starting to play as Lucy is holding the ring, all of her doubts pulling at her mind. And then as she's running away, the song takes off and omg it's just perfect. That, and the lyrics. "I told you about all those fears, and away they did run. You sure must be strong. And you feel like an ocean being warmed by the sun." And seriously, "I know that things can really get rough when you go it alone. Don't go thinking you gotta be tough, to play like a stone. Could be there's nothing else in our lives so critical as this little home."**

**"Your Love is a Song" by Switchfoot: I love this song. It's so great. "I hear you breathing in, another day begins. The stars are falling out. My dreams are fading now, fading out."**

**"This is Your Life" by Switchfoot: Obviously. I mean... do I need to even explain myself? "This is your life. Are you who you want to be? This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be?"**

**"Cry" by Dan Wilson: Because "Don't you wanna make me feel I'll never fail, I'll never die? Don't you wanna set me free, we'll override the history. Turn to find our destiny and never turn away." And also, "I don't care how far you fall, I'll catch you when you do. Do you wanna make me wanna cry?"**

**(I think I've said it before, but I'm saying it again)**

**"Free Life" by Dan Wilson: Because "We got these lives for free, we don't know where they've been. We don't know where they'll go when we are through with them. A starlight of the sun, the dark side of the moon. In the air the questions hang. Will we get to do something? Who we gonna end up being? How we gonna end up feeling? What you gonna spend your free life on?"**

**Okay! And with this... I'm off to Vegas! I'll see you all next Monday! Don't miss me too much! If you really need a dose, stop by the facebook page! I'll try to post a Fairy Tail picture every day I'm gone! I'm gonna miss you guys! See you later! :)**

**Love-Moo**


	33. Chapter 33

Dick as a Trophy

"Normally this goes against regulations, considering he's underage and you aren't his legal guardian…"

"Look, I paid his bail and for all of the damages he caused," Lucy snapped. "Since the pile-up was not directly caused by Mr. Dragneel and his only charge is resisting arrest, no harsher charges will be held against him, he won't need to face trial, and therefore has no reason to stay here any longer so long as bail is posted."

"Yes but—"

"There were no narcotics found in his system other than the suggested dose of Troya. His resistance to arrest was not aggravated and—"

"Alright, alright!" the deputy held up his hands and lifted a pen. "Fine, I'll bring him out. Spare me the lecture." He went to work signing the paperwork for Natsu's release.

Another deputy laughed, "C'mon, Hank. You should know better than to argue with Lucy Heartfilia! She knows more about your job than you do!"

"Tell me about it," he grumbled.

"I still think that bail was too high," Lucy said with a frown. "He's not a criminal. And like you said, he's underage."

"Considering the chase resulted in six cruisers sinking into the bottom of the Fiore River, he was being held as an adult. Especially since he's not far from eighteen anyway…"

The deputy finished signing the paperwork and turned it in her direction. "Alright, I need your signature here and here… then the last four of your social here, and read this through and initial in the box."

Lucy did as he said, "And I expect this charge to be expunged from his record."

"Like hell. Making bail doesn't mean your felony gets expunged."

"No," she agreed, scribbling her initials in the box, "But being a member of the Heartfilia Keys _does_."

"That kid's in the Keys?" the deputy gaped as the other chuckled.

She pushed the paper back to him, "My father shall be around to get that cleared up in the next few days." She leveled the men with a stern stare. After a moment she said, "Well? Are you going to go get him or just sit there ogling?"

The deputies rushed to do her bidding. A few minutes later they returned with the boy in question.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu waved exuberantly when he noticed the blonde in the lobby.

She smiled and waved back.

"Alright," the deputy that escorted him said. "He's all yours." He looked to Natsu, "Stay out of trouble, would ya?"

Natsu cackled, "Sure thing!" they headed for the door. Before exiting to the street, Natsu said over his shoulder, "Probably!"

The door closed behind them and the deputy shook his head, "Damn kids."

* * *

"I'm just saying that as someone who has done hard time in the big house—"

Lucy laughed and punched Natsu on the shoulder, "Oh shut up! You were in there for like… three hours!"

"I've seen things. Things I can't unsee."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like some dude use the toilet right next to me."

"Gross!" she laughed.

"He didn't even wash his hands afterwards. And then we had an arm wrestling match." Natsu reached his hands out towards her and she squealed, dancing away from him on the sidewalk. Natsu's grin turned maniacal as he chased her, "What's wrong, Lucy? Let me rub my filthy hands all over your face!"

"Stay away you pig!" she ran down the sidewalk.

"Muwahaha!" he caught her around the waist and covered her face with his right hand, "EXPERIENCE THE FILTH!"

Lucy gagged and pushed his hand away, "Ahh! Stop it! You're disgusting!"

He released her, chuckling darkly. She glared at him and bent over to use the hem of her sundress to wipe at her face.

"Sick!"

He rolled his eyes and stacked his hands behind his head as they continued down the sidewalk. A few minutes passed as they walked quietly side by side.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hm?" she glanced up at him.

He stared straight forward, "You meant it, right?"

She blinked and didn't reply as she waited for him to elaborate.

"You're not gonna run off and get married to some chump anymore, right?"

She smiled and turned forward, "No. Well… someday I will. But I promise I'll _want _to marry that chump."

"So long as he's incredibly good looking," Natsu said.

She laughed, "Trust me, he will be. No way would I settle for any less than a total babe. With a six pack and an ass like _bam_!"

"What, you mean like these?" Natsu lifted his shirt and displayed his hard abs. "Should I also show you my ass? It's pretty great too. You could even touch it if you ask nicely."

"Ah stop!" Lucy fanned her face. "You're makin' me blush!"

"Oh ho ho, something tells me you really wanna see it! Okay then," he loosened his belt.

"Stop it!" Lucy slammed her fist into his face, sending him to the ground. She continued walking down the sidewalk. "I mean, _Jesus_, Natsu. We're in _public_!"

Natsu stared after her for a second, "So that means in private I can show you eh?"

Lucy didn't seem to hear him.

He grinned and jumped to his feet to chase after her. They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Natsu spoke again.

"So… what made you change your mind in the end anyway?"

She glanced sidelong at him and then turned forward again, "Selfishness."

"Eh?"

She smiled, "Marrying Dan would have taken a huge load of responsibility off of my entire family's shoulders. We would've been set for _life_. And I don't mean financially. Everyone would've been safe. These little tussles like the one with Phantom Lord would immediately _stop._"

"You call that _little_?"

"Oh, you haven't seen nothin' yet, Mister Dragneel."

Natsu frowned.

"But… I realized that I would be betraying my mother if I went through with it. Not only her, but myself and everyone that cares about me."

Lucy turned her eyes to the sidewalk as it moved slowly under her shoes. "I told you before that my mom and dad had an arranged marriage, right?"

He nodded.

"Mom _despised_ the idea of marrying a stranger. She hated Dad for _years_. There were times when she ran away. But Dad always chased after her and dragged her home. She once told me that she contemplated killing him in his sleep a few times."

"So that's where you get it."

She punched his shoulder and he winced, grinning.

"Eventually though, she learned to love him. And it wasn't secondhand love that came because it was forced on her. It was real. Dad adored her. He respected her. Even though they were married, he courted her properly. He never laid a hand on her without her consent. He took her out on dates and cherished her slowly until she finally opened up to him. And then they fell in love." She smiled and looked up, "Mom told me, that after a while, it didn't matter that their marriage had been arranged against their will. For them, all that mattered was that they were together. And they were happy. She said that so long as it results in happiness, it doesn't matter how two people come together."

Natsu pursed his lips and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"When I was younger," Lucy continued. "I had absolutely _zero _interest in romance. Boys were smelly and stupid and I thought they would all fart on me like Loke."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Whenever Mom would talk about my future, about me falling in love and getting married and having children, I told her I didn't want it. I said that it was stupid and unnecessary and I'd never fall in love. She said I'd change my mind when I got older. But I felt the same up until very recently. I didn't want anything to do with love. It was stupid and weak and… unnecessary. I'd much rather reap the rewards of fake love than—" she paused and looked away, "Uhm… anyway… I didn't think it was important. But as I was standing there in that room next to Dan as the judge talked… everything kind of fell together, you know? All these emotions that I've been trying to hide from and ignore were screaming at me and I realized that love wasn't stupid or weak or unnecessary. It was important. It's _so _important… And I decided that by pretending that I didn't have these feelings was only betraying Mom and all she hoped for me. I was betraying Dad and my entire family. I was betraying everything they fought so hard for…" she looked up into Natsu's face as he stared back down at her.

"I gave myself permission to be selfish. And as soon as I did, my body wouldn't allow me to follow through with the marriage."

They finally reached their street and turned down it.

"So… this whole ordeal was pretty much pointless in the end huh?" Natsu said. He sighed, "Can't believe I took that nasty medicine, felt my stomach trying to commit suicide, and got chased by the cops all for nothing. If I would've known you were gonna change your mind at the last minute, I would've saved myself the trouble and just sent you a text after school."

She laughed and bumped him with her hip, "It wasn't all for nothing! Who knows… maybe I could feel you fighting so hard for me and that's what gave me the strength to call it off."

They paused in front of Natsu's house and turned towards one another. He smiled down at her and she returned it brightly.

"Either way," he said. "I'm glad the old Lucy is back."

"And she's here to stay," she added softly.

They were silent for a moment before Natsu reached out and touched Lucy's chin gently. She held her breath as he stared down at her for long seconds. A curious expression crossed his face when she blushed. He pursed his lips as he moved his eyes over her flushed face. His mind drifted back to a conversation they had long ago.

_Is it really that important? To want to be kissed?_

Natsu swallowed and then started to lean slowly down.

_Do you want to be kissed?_

Lucy's heart stopped in her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Well yeah! Kissing is wonderful!_

Natsu drew nearer and nearer, grip on her chin tightening slightly, eyes drifting over her full lips.

_Do you want me to kiss you?_

"HEY LUCY HOW WAS THE POLICE STATION DID THEY GIVE YOU ANY TROUBLES DO I NEED TO GO DOWN THERE AND TALK TO THEM."

Lucy and Natsu leapt apart.

"Damn it Jude!" Leo wrapped his arms around the man as he tried to cross the street. "They were so close! Why would you interrupt that?"

Scorpio sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly.

"She's not getting married anymore," Jude hissed. "I don't have any reason to let that happen now!" he struggled against Leo's grip.

Lucy cleared her throat and glanced up at Natsu. He scratched the back of his head with a frown, glaring at the men across the street, standing in front of the Heartfilia home.

Lucy's face was on fire, "Uh… I… I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Natsu stared down at her.

_Do you want me to kiss you?_

He grinned and nodded, "Yeah! See you!"

Lucy smiled back up at him for a moment before turning and running across the street to her father.

_N-n-n-n-no! NO! No, oh my God. No. Jesus, Natsu… no._

Lucy grabbed Jude by the ear and yanked him through the gate, followed by Scorpio and Leo. She released him once inside the yard and turned back to shut the gate behind them. Her eyes met Natsu's as he continued to watch her from in front of his house.

_You can't just kiss for no reason!_

Lucy smiled brightly and waved, blonde hair rustling in the soft breeze that picked up.

Natsu gulped down the lump that formed in his throat and lifted his hand to return the wave.

Lucy held his stare for one more moment and then turned, disappearing into the house.

_It's important who and why you kiss_…

He rubbed his chest as his heart slowly started to beat again.

_You can't just kiss for no reason._

Natsu turned and opened the gate to his front yard, still rubbing the soreness in his chest.

_Well_, he thought as the coursing fire in his veins started to cool. _I guess that's as good a reason as anything._

He walked up the path to his front door and then entered the house.

"I'm home," he called in a low voice. He started unbuttoning his white shirt, shucking off his jacket as he went. He made a schedule in his head as he kicked off his shoes and wiggled out of his socks.

_Shower, eat, train, eat, then bed._

He nodded in satisfaction and loosened his belt as he headed further inside the house. As he was passing the living room, a meow drew his attention through the archway.

He cocked an eyebrow and turned, "Happy? Did you go get anything to eat at Fairy Tail?" he moved into the living room and reached out to the light switch on the wall to his left. Light filled the room and his eyes went wide.

"What the fuck…"

Happy jumped onto the couch, rubbing his body against one of the several heavy duty metal staffs of different lengths and width propped up on the cushions. He meowed again as Natsu ran his eyes over various tools scattered about his living room. A long, thick sheet of canvas was spread out on the floor in front of the staffs. Sewn onto the canvas were thick pockets, and in each one was a metal torch.

Natsu's mouth dried up and he gulped.

"What the fuck," he whispered. He moved slowly into the room, pausing next to the coffee table, running his fingers along the sturdy iron hula hoop that leaned against it. Along the top of the table was an assortment of tools. His eyes went wide as he slid to his knees and moved his hands over them. "Cable poi," he murmured. "Chain poi… fire snakes… hand hoops… _shit,_ a diabolo! And…" he snatched up the tool on the end of the table, "No way! A fire sword!" He swung the sword experimentally a few times, grinning wide.

He glanced around the room again, running his eyes along the wands and staffs, the chains and rings. He gulped, setting the sword down. He reached out and gently touched the black nylon of a large prop bag resting on the floor next to the table.

Happy jumped on the table and walked up to him, tail swishing lazily. He sat in front of Natsu as the boy covered his face with a hand. He gritted his teeth and Happy meowed, watching the shining trails form on his cheeks as the tears slipped down and off of his jaw, wetting the thighs of his black slacks.

"Stupid," he muttered, shoulders shaking. "I told you not to waste your money on me…"

Happy purred and rubbed his face on the back of Natsu's hand.

* * *

"TODAY IS A GOOD DAY!" Jude exclaimed drunkenly as he danced across the living room.

"OUR BABY GIRL IS SINGLE AND SHE'S GOING TO STAY THAT WAY!" Leo lifted his beer to the air, sloshing liquid onto the carpet.

"_FOREVER_!" Scorpio laughed and threw a handful of potato chips across the room. "LET'S PARTY ALL NIGHT!"

Lucy scowled and glared at the celebrating men. Capricorn and Sagittarius were sitting near the window, discussing something intently. Taurus and King arm-wrestled on the coffee table as Jude danced around them, spilling beer onto Taurus's head. Leo and Scorpio started throwing chips at one another, laughing like girls splashing water at a school car wash.

"LUCY IS SINGLE," Leo started to sing. Scorpio and Jude immediately picked it up. "LUCY IS SINGLE! LUCY IS SINGLE!"

"They're just rubbing salt in the wound now," Lucy grumbled. She raised her voice and projected it across the laughter filled room. "I'M GOING TO BED! I'VE GOT SCHOOL TOMORROW SO KEEP IT AT A DULL ROAR!"

"OF COURSE MY DEAR SWEET SINGLE FLOWER!" Jude sang.

Lucy's eye twitched and she turned on her heel and left the living room. Her stomach growled but she ignored it. It had been a long day and she didn't have the energy to make dinner. She made her way through the house and then trudged up the stairs, shedding her shoes along the way. She let out a sigh of relief at her aching feet being freed from those death traps. She walked down the hall at the top of the stairs and pushed through the door of her room.

She wasn't surprised to see him waiting inside. She _was_ surprised to see him sitting behind the small portable stove sitting on a stack of textbooks though.

"Uhm…" Lucy cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing Natsu?"

He glanced up from the stove, face brightening, "Lucy!"

Happy meowed from his place on Lucy's bed. He gave a mighty stretch of his entire blue body, and then settled back down.

Lucy ran her eyes over the mess spread over her floor. A medium sized pot sat on the floor to the left of him and she stared inside to see a box of spaghetti noodles, mushrooms, hamburger, an onion, and several cans.

"Are you… cooking something?"

"Hmhm," he lifted a large pan and twirled it in his hand. "I wanna show you my skills. Take a load off and I'll have some spaghetti ready for you in a jiff!"

She grinned, "You're going to make me spaghetti on that little camp stove?"

"That's right!"

"I can't wait to see this," she murmured.

"It's gonna be the best spaghetti you've ever tasted!" Natsu tapped the miniature propane tank connected to the stove. "I just gotta get this stupid thing going…" he flipped the switched to their highest setting and pulled a lighter from his pocket.

"Please just don't burn my house down, alright?" she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top. She was about to head to the bathroom to change when she remembered. "Oh…" she turned around, "Natsu, could you unzip my dress for me?"

Natsu paused in the midst of furiously slapping out a flame that licked at the rug he sat upon. He glanced over at her, eyes wide. Lucy sighed. Natsu ground his sandal down on the small fire and stood.

"Sure thing!" he said, cackling. He walked up to her and she turned her back to him, draping her clothes over her cast and sweeping her blonde hair forward over her shoulder.

Natsu stood behind her, staring down at the skin of her shoulders. He reached out and took the zipper in his fingers, taking his time as he gently pulled it down, eyes following the curve of her spine. As he pulled it lower, he slipped his fingers inside and gently stroked her ivory skin, creating shivers like waves up and down her body.

Lucy gulped and stepped away from his reach, tugging the zipper from his grasp. She cleared her throat and headed for the bathroom.

"Thanks," she shut the door behind her.

She gave a tremendous shudder, shedding the dress easily. She took a deep breath and counted to ten, before dressing in her pajamas. She then spent a few minutes washing her face, staring intently into the mirror as her mind whirled.

_You're not in a hurry anymore. There's no need to rush into anything. _She brushed the tangles from her hair, _Before, you had a reason to move fast. To attempt to jump his bones. But now… you have time_… she set the brush down and stared into her eyes. "_Whoa_…" she murmured. "_I… I have time_…" a slow smile stretched across her face. Her body felt light. Lighter than it ever had. "That settles it," she gave a firm nod. "I won't rush. I've only known him a short while after all. We will take our time and do this the right way." She fluffed her hair over her shoulders and then left the bathroom.

Natsu nonchalantly adjusted the heat on the stove, setting his pan on the whirring flame. He grabbed the hamburger and opened the bag it was stored in. He dumped the meat into the pan and it started to sizzle softly.

Lucy frowned. There was something off about the room. She moved her eyes to the hardwood flooring under the pyromaniac's body.

"What happened to the rug?" she asked.

Natsu glanced up at her. He pursed his lips for a few seconds and then turned away again, whistling.

She sighed and looked at the open balcony door. "Did you at least put the fire out before tossing it into the backyard?"

Natsu calmly stood, hefting his pot. He walked around her and went into the bathroom. She heard the sink turn on and then a moment later, he entered the room again and headed to the balcony. She watched him go outside and then pour the water from the pot over the side.

Lucy took a deep breath and rubbed her temples as Natsu came back inside and went to the bathroom again to fill the pot once more. Deciding not to scream at him for setting fire to her rug, she went to the stove and sat beside it.

"Alright," she said as Natsu joined her, setting the full pot down beside him. "What should I do?"

"Nothing," he replied, using a wooden spoon to push around the cooking hamburger. "I'll cook the whole thing."

"Are you sure? I could at least cut the onion—" she reached for the onion and he snatched it out of her hands.

"Definitely not that," he snapped.

She stared at him in shock for a moment.

"Here," he scooted over. "You can stir the meat for a sec."

She took the spoon from his hand as he grabbed the knife he had brought over and put it to the onion.

"Hm…" she stirred the meat suspiciously. "That's weird."

He glanced at her, "What?" his eyes were already bloodshot from the onion's curse as he chopped it sloppily.

"I just find it really strange how you don't want me to chop the onion. You didn't let me chop it the last time we made spaghetti together either. In fact… you were pretty insistent about it, weren't you?"

He looked back down at the vegetable, lips pursed. "Hmm…" he tossed away the flaky, papery outer covering of the onion and continued to chop. "Well, that's because I hate to see you cry."

She blinked in shock. "That's the reason?"

"Yep."

Her cheeks brightened and she looked away to hide the blush, "Oh…" she cleared her throat. "Th-that's a stupid reason! They're not real tears after all."

"Maybe not," he sniffed and leaned his head back, blinking rapidly as his eyes turned misty. "But it still fucking hurts!"

She smiled. "You're a big softy, you know that?"

"What're you talkin' about? I'm a hardened warrior!" he exclaimed.

"You're crying over a vegetable!" she laughed.

"IT FOUGHT GALLANTLY!" Natsu raised his knife in the air. "IT'S ONLY NATURAL THAT I'D MOURN THE DEATH OF SUCH A BRAVE FOE!"

"Oh my god," she rolled her eyes. "So dramatic."

"Shazam!" Natsu tossed a handful of chopped onions into the pan and then pushed Lucy. "Move! You're in the way! I'm the one that's supposed to be cooking this time!"

"Oh you're such a pain!" she crawled away. "You're probably going to screw it up!"

"What's to screw up?" he asked. "Spaghetti is like the easiest thing to make _ever_."

"Ever heard of cereal?"

"You don't make that. You put it together. It's different."

"Ah, excuse me. Mister Culinary over here."

"That's right. I've learned a lot these past few weeks."

"Have you been reading up on how to cook or something?"

"I've been practicing so I could make this for you!" he grinned at her.

Lucy's heart stuttered, "Y-you've been practicing?"

"Yup! Pretty much every single night."

"You've made spaghetti every single night these past couple of weeks?"

"Hmhm."

"What did you do with it after you made it?"

"I ate it! Duh!"

Lucy stared at him, "You've been eating spaghetti every single night these past couple of weeks?"

"Uh huh. Why does that sound so strange? You do it."

She gulped, "Y-yeah but…"

"Anyway," he dumped the mushrooms into the pan. "Why do you eat spaghetti so much?" he glanced at her.

Lucy was silent for a moment. She pursed her lips and then turned away. "I like spaghetti."

"Hm… still. That's weird, don't you think? Don't you get tired of it?"

"Did you get tired of it these past few weeks?"

"Not really. I'll eat anything. Food always tastes good to me!" he cackled.

Lucy stood, "Happy, let me play with you!"

Natsu stared after her as she walked up to the cat and then kneeled next to the bed, reaching out and ruffling the cat's hair. He hesitated and then decided not to push the subject any longer. She was probably getting tired of hearing the same question all the time. Even after she made it clear that she genuinely just loved to eat spaghetti. Seriously, why else would someone eat the stuff every single day?

Lucy continued to entertain Happy for a while before they both joined Natsu at the stove again and started sharing stories and jokes. When at last the spaghetti was done, Natsu dumped the sauce in the noodles, stirred it around, and said,

"Tada!"

Lucy smiled and peered into the pot.

"It looks good!" she said. "I can't wait to dig in! I'm starving!"

"Me too!"

They both stared at the food for a few seconds before Lucy glanced at him and said, "You didn't bring plates?"

"I forgot."

"Forks?"

"Got those," he lifted two metal forks.

She took one from him, "Well I guess we are eating from the pot then."

Natsu shut off the stove and set it aside. They placed the pot on a stack of textbooks and sat on either side.

"You have the first bite," Natsu suggested.

"You poisoned it, didn't you?" Lucy teased.

"I didn't _not _poison it…"

She rolled her eyes and then stabbed her fork into the noodles. She twisted them around and pulled it out. She gave Natsu a look before stuffing it into her mouth. He stared intently as she chewed with a contemplative look on her face.

Finally, after she had finished chewing and swallowed the bite, she tapped her chin and then nodded.

"How is it?" he asked expectantly.

She smiled and stuck the fork back into the pot, "All that practice paid off. It's _delicious_."

Natsu whooped triumphantly. "Alright!" he brandished his fork, "Move aside Lucy! I gotta get in on this!"

"No way! You made it for me, that means I get it all to myself!"

"What the fuck you talkin' about? I cooked it for myself, I just wanted you to be the guinea pig and taste it first in case it was nasty!"

"Nope!" Their forks clashed.

The spaghetti pot turned into a battlefield. The two teenagers fought over the food, sword fighting with their forks and stealing the hamburger before the other could snatch it up. In the end Natsu's knee slammed into the textbook table and it crumbled, sending the pot rolling across the floor, spaghetti flying in every direction.

"Jackass!" Lucy tackled Natsu, slamming him on his back.

He laughed and immediately flipped around, trading places on top as he pinned her arms to the floor.

"You got spaghetti all over my room!" she kicked her legs wildly.

He straddled her hips and locked his feet over her calves, "It's your own fault for thinking you can challenge me to a food battle!"

"Well thanks to you, neither of us win," she struggled.

"It's not my fault!"

"Is too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Ow!"

Happy hooked his claws in Natsu's back and he released Lucy to push the cat away.

"Dang it, Happy!" he exclaimed, rubbing the new scratch marks.

Lucy took advantage of his inattention to wiggle out from under him and make a run for it across the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu chased after her.

She squealed as his hands reached for her and she ran circles, jumping over the splatter of spaghetti.

"Too slow!" Natsu grabbed her left wrist and spun her in his direction. At that moment, his foot slipped on an especially slippery glob of spaghetti sauce and collided with the blonde, sending them both backwards and onto the bed.

Natsu pushed up on his elbows and stared down at her flushed face. Her hair was a mess and her brown eyes were wide. Her cheeks were bright pink and her eyelashes fluttered as she held her breath.

His breath turned ragged as his eyes traveled down to her parted lips. Fire ignited in his chest and burned in his belly.

Lucy blinked rapidly, "Y-you fell on top of me."

"Oops," he murmured, lowering his face slowly down towards hers.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, _But I just decided to go slow! I'm not ready anymore!_ _Please stop!_

The door of the room burst inwards and Jude, followed by Loke and Scorpio bounded inside.

"LUCY!" Jude sang. "Loke doesn't think I could pull off a beard, what do you think?"

Natsu and Lucy gaped at the men as their drunken vision cleared and focused on the pink haired boy lying on top of their precious Lucy.

Two seconds ticked by and suddenly, in a flurry of jacket tails and clicking sounds, three guns were aimed at the boy's head.

"_SALAMANDERRRRR_!" Jude's voice rose to a roar. "_I'LL HAVE THAT DICK AS A TROPHY!"_

Natsu leapt off of the bed and snatched up Happy, shouting, "Sorry Sir but trophies are for winners!"

"KILL!"

The three men started popping off shots, sending bullets souring through the air, chasing the pink haired Fairy Tail student all the way to the balcony where he fled into the night.

Lucy sighed and sat up.

"FOLLOW!" Jude demanded, turning and bolting from the room, chased by Leo and Scorpio.

She rubbed her throat uncomfortably and then giggled softly, staring at the mess of her bedroom.

_I can't believe I was going to give this all up today._

* * *

**Author's Note: So... I didn't even bother editing this chapter. I'm too exhausted. I hope there's not any embarrassing mistakes. Oh well. I'm only human. Err... I mean cow.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to write this! I didn't mean to take this long, I swear. But stuff happened. Vegas and Moscow were AWESOME but I'm glad to be home! Also, we have a new addition to the family! Nashi has a little sister named Ruto! Yay! She's cute as all hell and soft as can be. Nashi's a little skeptical of her though. She keeps giving her this look that's like, "What the fuck are you doing in my house, asshole?" and then Ruto hisses at her and Nashi hauls ass out of there like, "I did NOT sign up for this shit!"**

**Anyway, I'm happy to be home! Now I gotta get into the groove of writing again. I've fallen out of the habit. It might take me a little while to get back on a somewhat regular schedule (Have I ever had a regular schedule? Maybe back in my Her Strength days...)**

**I assure you all, I'm not getting bored of this story. The problem is that I have big plans for certain parts of the story and the other parts that I want to incorporate into it are just... not as honed. So I'm basically going to have to come up with them on the spot and that's a little daunting, no? Not only that, but my life (real life, ew) has been moving forward lately and it's been getting kind of distracting. Especially the fact that the MOTH and I are considering moving out of our current house and finding another. Our current landlords want us to buy another house that they own and holy shit that's a scary thought! But also exciting. So all this weird real world shit has been on my mind too and that's contributed to the slow updating as well. Hopefully I'll snap out of it and remember that the Fairy Tail world is WAY better than the real world and I need to spend my every waking moment immersed in it. Right? ;)**

**As always, I love you all to death and beyond. (not creepy) You show me so much love and support and dang... you are too kind. Stop it. In fact, if you find any mistakes in this chapter, tell me about them in a review so that I can actually get some criticism rather than your sweet, too good for me, praise. :P (Also, I really don't want to edit, so if you point out errors to me, I can go and fix them without having to find them myself. Heh heh heh I'M NOT LAZY!)**

**Love-Moo**


	34. Chapter 34

Salamander is On the Loose

"So you're not marrying that rich guy anymore?" Gray asked.

"That's right," Lucy leaned back in her seat proudly. "I called it off!"

"What a shame," Erza said.

"Yeah," Gray shook his head. "You let all that money just slip through your fingers…"

Natsu leaned against Lucy's desk, "Well, it's not like she needs any more money. Lucy's rich as hell!"

"How rich are you?" Erza wondered.

The blonde shrugged and didn't answer.

"You should see her mansion!" Natsu exclaimed. "It's like five times the size of Fairy Tail!"

"Nuh uh," Gray scowled. "No way!"

"Yes way! It's got a theater, a bowling alley, a swimming pool, hot tub, tennis court—"

Erza chuckled, "That's to be expected of one of the Fiore Families. Especially a prestigious one like the Heartfilia Keys."

"And you should see all of her cars!" Natsu went on. "They're all like, super fancy and expensive. And she passed over my bail money like it was pocket change."

"So are you _seriously _a member of the Heartfilia Keys now?" Gray asked. "_You_?"

"That's right!" he said proudly. "I'm Lucy's bodyguard! My job is to watch out for her in school and other places that the other guys can't follow her to!"

"Like the girls' bathroom?"

"Especially the girls' bathroom."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"In any case," Erza said, "I'm proud of you Natsu. To think that our little Salamander is now the great Salamander of the Heartfilia Keys…"

Natsu frowned, "Oh yeah… that reminds me that I have to find a new name."

"A new name? What for?" Gray crossed his arms over his chest. "You've always been the salamander."

"I thought you liked that nickname," Erza added.

"That was before His Majesty brought to my attention that salamanders don't breathe fire."

"Well duh… you thought they did?" Gray laughed.

"Why would my nickname be salamander if they don't breathe fire?" Natsu stomped his feet.

Lucy smiled, "Who gave you that title anyway?"

"Hm?" all three Fairy Tail students drifted off in thought, rubbing their chins.

"You know what?" Natsu looked down at her, "It's been so long, I can't even remember."

"He just kinda picked it up along the way," Erza added.

"Yeah but now I don't want nothin' to do with it!" Natsu huffed. "Since salamanders ain't got nothin' to do with fire, then I ain't got nothin' to do with salamanders!"

Gray laughed, "That's not true! You're both slimy, covered in mucus, and girls run away screaming at the sight of you!"

"You pickin' a fight with me, Elsa?"

"Nah, I'm complimenting you, you dumbass _Salamander_."

Natsu let out a roar and vaulted into the boy. They both crashed to the floor and started rolling around, throwing punches.

Lucy giggled, "I can't believe he's taking it that hard. I mean… it's just a nickname."

Erza smiled, "It might be just a nickname… but to Natsu, that's been his calling card ever since he started coming to Fairy Tail. It's his title. Almost everyone has heard about Fairy Tail's Salamander. On the other hand… not many could point out Natsu Dragneel in a crowd."

Lucy stared quietly as Natsu's fist connected with Gray's chin at the same time his knuckles slammed into his left eye. They fell away from each other just as Macao walked into the room.

"Alright, alright, enough fighting, you goddamn idiots. So since someone made a generous donation to the school last night, the final repairs will be taken care of by professionals. That means no more rag tag Fairy Tail clean-up crews. We're going to get back into our lessons and training!"

The classroom erupted in cheers.

"A donation huh?" Gray and Natsu stood. "I wonder who did it."

"I can probably guess," Natsu murmured as he went to his desk.

Lucy turned forward nonchalantly.

"But before we get back into learning," Macao leaned on the whiteboard at the front of the room. "Makarov said he'd be by in a few minutes to introduce a new student. So I'm not going to even start until—"

The door slid open and the small old man in question walked inside. "Good morning children!" he called cheerfully, no doubt still riding on the high he received from the massive cash donation made to the school the night before.

"Good morning Director," everyone called back.

"Hey Gramps, what's this about a new student?" Natsu asked.

"That's what I came over here for," he said. "If you'd be patient for half a second." He pointed his meter stick at the door. "Come on then. Come inside and introduce yourself!"

Lucy's eyes went wide as the newest student of Fairy Tail entered the room quietly.

Natsu leapt to his feet, "_What the hell are you doing here_?"

He let out a chuckle and reached up and gently pushed the blue tinted sunglasses up higher on his nose.

"Yo," he said, slipping his hands into the pockets of his uniform pants. "My name is Loke. It's nice to meet you all," Leo smirked. "Please take care of me from now on."

* * *

Natsu glared intently at the redhead sitting across from him at the lunch table. Noticing, Leo gave him a smirk and wrapped his arms around Lucy, who sat at his side. Natsu huffed indignantly and opened his mouth to challenge the man to a fight, but was interrupted when Leo cooed,

"Lucy, aren't you so excited so be attending the same school as your dearest Loke?"

"Hell no!" Lucy pushed him away with a frown.

Natsu nodded with a satisfied smile.

"First this asshole is inducted into the Keys without my consent," she jerked her thumb at Natsu and his smile turned upside down. "Now you're infiltrating my school?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why am I being punished?"

"You're not being punished," Leo denied. "Jude just thought it'd be a good idea to have 24/7 surveillance on you in order to ensure your safety."

"So now I have to have _two _bozos bugging me at school?"

"While the boss trusts Natsu to keep you safe from harm," Leo explained, "He doesn't trust him to keep his horny hands off of you. So that's why he sent me!"

"—the perviest guy in the Keys and regular peeping tom with an inappropriate photograph of me hanging over his bed?"

"Hey, it's not as bad as what Taurus has got hanging over _his _bed."

Her eye twitched.

Noticing her furious expression, he continued, "Don't worry. It's not you. It's a picture of a herd of cows."

"What—"

"Says it reminds him of home."

Lucy sighed and rested her forehead on the table.

"So Loke," Gray said, "How long have you been a member of the Heartfilia Keys?"

"Since I was a kid," he admitted. "My parents were employed by the Heartfilias but were killed when one of the family's enemies attacked while Jude and the others were out."

"How terrible," Erza said.

He shrugged, "Yeah, but I was so young that I don't even remember them. It was after that that Layla started raising me as if I was her own. Me and Lucy?" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and dragged her up off of the table and tucked her into his side. "We're tight as siblings! Ain't that right?"

She sighed, "I hate you like a brother, so I suppose so."

"But the fact that we aren't blood related means I can peek on her changing whenever I want and not be considered an incestuous freak," Leo added.

"He's just a normal freak," Lucy muttered.

"So wait," Natsu said. "You've grown up with Lucy your whole life?"

"That's right."

"So you know all her dirty little secrets?"

"Every last one of them."

"You know all the things she loves and hates?"

"No one knows this girl better than I."

A slow grin spread over Natsu's face, "So you're the one to go to for dirt I can use to torture her with?"

"I'm your man."

Natsu turned to Lucy, "I think him coming to Fairy Tail is fine."

"As if your opinion ever mattered," she snapped.

"Come on Lucy," Leo rubbed his cheek on the girl's hair. "Let me stay!"

"Fuck no!"

"Then I guess you and your friends don't want these four tickets to Akane Beach resort that I have?" he slid four pieces of paper out of his pocket and wiggled them in the air.

Erza snatched the tickets from his hand, "Come now, Lucy. I think Loke will be a marvelous addition to our family here at Fairy Tail."

"Agreed," Gray slapped the redhead on the back. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu roared to the ceiling and then grabbed his ticket from Erza's hands. "SWEET! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

Lucy sighed and punched Leo in the thigh, "How dare you buy off my friends."

"How dare you not see that coming," he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

"Man Lucy, you're really out of practice, aren't you?" Natsu commented as they met in the middle of the training hall and sat down.

"It's not that I'm out of practice," she scowled, rolling up her whip. "It's just that I'm not used to using my left hand is all."

"You only hit one of the past thirty targets," he pointed out, unscrewing the lid on his water bottle. "That's shitty."

"Well what about you?" she held her hand out expectantly as he took a drink. "You couldn't keep your diabolo on the string!"

He passed the water over, "Well that's because I've never used one before!"

She gulped half the water bottle down and handed it back to him, "You mean you never had a diabolo as a kid?"

"No."

"What kind of sad life did you live?"

"We didn't all grow up in mansions, Lucy."

She laughed, "They're not expensive!"

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you know how to use one of these things?" he jerked his thumb at the hourglass shaped object lying on its side on the floor behind him.

"That's right. Impressed?"

"I might be, once you show me your skills."

She grinned, "Gladly."

Erza entered the training hall from the front door, stretching her arms across her chest.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy called. "Did you have a good run?"

"It was quite refreshing, actually," she joined them in the center of the hall. "On my eight lap around the school I remembered something."

"Oh? And what was that?"

She turned to Natsu, "The Fantasia Parade. Have you started thinking of what you're going to do for it?"

Natsu stacked his hands behind his head and shrugged, "What I always do. A walking adaptation of a fire show."

"I need you to be better organized than that! Last year you caught three floats on fire!"

"I'll be more careful! I can be at the end of the parade so the max amount of floats that I can catch on fire is the one in front of me."

"Fantasia parade?" Lucy repeated.

"Yes," Erza turned her attention to the girl. "You'll have to think of something to do as well."

"I've never heard of the Fantasia parade," she admitted.

"That's right… this is your first year at Fairy Tail. How could I forget?" she sat down across from the blonde on the floor. Every year, on the last day of school, Fairy Tail organizes a parade and marches down the center of Fiore. Since we are such a small school, each student either sets up their own float or teams up with a partner. Some people walk along the floats, like Natsu, since his specialty is too destructive to trust on a moving vehicle."

Lucy gulped, "That sounds… terrifying."

"It's not so bad," she denied. "It's actually really fun."

"What are you doing this year, Erza?" Natsu asked.

"I will be doing some sword play," she smirked.

"So what you do should be representative of your specialty?" Lucy wondered.

"That's right. Although if you don't have a specialty that can be displayed, it's best to team up with someone else. Like Levy for example. Since her specialty isn't something she can perform, she teams up with Cana and they put together a float decorated like their specialties."

"Last year they made a gigantic deck of cards!" Natsu said.

"Hm…" Lucy pursed her lips. "I wonder what I can do…"

"You've got time to think about it," Erza said. "It's still not for a couple of months. Although you might want to come up with something in the next two weeks or else you won't have enough time to practice or decorate a float."

"I'll think about it," Lucy said. "There's gotta be some kind of show I can put on with my whip."

Natsu jumped to his feet, "Lucy! Show me how to use the diabolo!"

She smiled and stood, "Alright, but I haven't done it in a few years so I might be a little rusty at first. Not to mention it'll be hard to hold the stick with this cast…"

Erza followed them over to Natsu's tools and he lifted two sticks connected by a single string. He passed them over and then picked up the hourglass shaped diabolo. Lucy took the items and then struggled to clutch the sticks in her broken hand. Luckily, her fingers jutted out just enough that she could clasp them in a tight grip.

"Okay," she said, slipping the diabolo on the string and twisting it around once. "Let's see if I remember how to do this."

She dropped the diabolo and then took the sticks in separate hands. She instantly started accelerating the tool by whipping her left hand up and down. The diabolo whirred as it spun on the string.

"Damn you make it look easy!" Natsu exclaimed, eyes wide.

Lucy grinned, "That's nothing. Watch this!" she tapped her left stick to the diabolo, flicking it up. Suddenly it was whirling around her head, being tossed effortlessly back and forth across one stick to another.

"WHOA!" Natsu exclaimed.

Encouraged by his excitement, Lucy lowered the diabolo in front of her again and whipped it left and right a few times before releasing the right stick. She made circles with the stick in her left hand and the diabolo followed, second stick spinning around it.

"WOW!"

Lucy caught the stick and slowed the rotation. She then slipped her leg over the string and the diabolo circled it, sliding along the string underneath and then flying over the top of her thigh from one end of the string to the other.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Lucy turned her back to Natsu and Erza, sliding the string over to her other leg, still spinning the diabolo expertly over it. She turned back and the string was knotted around her thigh. She bounced the diabolo back and forth over the string ends and then sent it flying into the air. She unraveled the string from her leg just in time to catch it again. She bounced it up one more time and then grabbed it from the air with her hand. She smiled and raised the tools up above her head.

"Tada!"

"WHOOOOOOOAA!" Natsu jumped excitedly. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME! YOU'RE INCREDIBLE LUCY!"

Erza nodded, "I was quite impressed myself."

Lucy blushed, "W-well… like I said, I had one of these when I was a kid. Taurus taught me a whole load of tricks. He's even better at it than I am. We used to spend hours upon hours playing with them." She smiled.

"So cool!" Natsu ran up to her and took the diabolo from her hands, "You gotta teach me how to do it!"

"Alright. I can do that," she handed him the sticks. "Since I'm the one that bought it for you and all."

Natsu's eyes widened, "LUCY!" he dropped the diabolo and grabbed her biceps.

"Wh-what?"

"I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA!"

"I don't like the sound of that…"

"LET'S DO A SHOW TOGETHER IN THE FANTASIA PARADE!"

She blinked, "Eh?"

"Yeah!" his face was bright with excitement. "We can arrange a routine together and it will be awesome!"

"Uhm…"

"It'll be perfect," he released her and grabbed the diabolo from the floor. "You can use the diabolo and your whip and we can set both on fire and then I can use my tools and we can think of something! It'll be great!"

Lucy watched him as he ran over to his tools and started going through them.

"Hmm… let's see. I could even teach you how to use the hoop, although I might not be able to teach you the tricks in such short time. But we could do a cool thing like," he discarded the diabolo and pulled the hoop over his head. He whipped it around his mid-section and turned towards her again, "You could hoop a little bit and then," he slipped his hand under it and popped it over his head, sending it flying high above his head. "Toss it to me and then I could catch it and," he caught the hoop and broke out into a whirling formation of tricks.

Lucy watched in awe.

"Oh," he paused the hoop and dropped it to the floor. "And if you wanted, I could also teach you some torch tricks and oh!" he ran up to her again, excitement lining his face. "I COULD TEACH YOU HOW TO BREATHE FIRE!"

"Eh?"

"That can be our big finale!" he said. "This is a great idea! Let's do it!"

Lucy gulped, "Y-you really want to… with me?"

"Fuck yeah! Don't you think it's a great idea?"

She blushed, "Well… I'm not that good and…"

"What're you talking about?" he frowned and then smiled brightly, "You're totally awesome, Lucy!"

Erza smiled, "I agree with Natsu. And I think the two of you teaming up would make a spectacular show. Not to mention with Lucy around, the damages Natsu is planning on incurring may be substantially diminished."

"W-well…" Lucy shuffled her feet. "If you really insist… I guess we could work something out…"

"AWESOME!" Natsu whooped and jumped into the air. "THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST FANTASIA PARADE EVER!"

* * *

"You're gonna be careful, right?" Jude twisted his hands together nervously.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "No, I'm going to jump off cliffs and eat glass at the continental breakfast."

Jude's eye twitched.

Lucy hefted her bag onto her shoulder and turned towards her father with a smile. "I'll be fine. It's a beach resort, not a cursed ancient burial ground."

"Actually," Scorpio intervened, "Akane beach resort was built on top of—" he paused, catching Lucy's and Jude's glares. "Uh… you know what?" he lifted his hands and backed away slowly. "It's not important."

Jude turned back to Lucy, "Either way. Aquarius, Virgo, and Cancer will be available for summons."

She sighed, "How is it that those three are always the first to volunteer when I go off on vacation?"

"You'll call them if anything happens, right?"

"Natsu's gonna be there with me, so why do I need the others?"

The front door opened and Natsu walked inside, bag slung over his shoulder, Happy trotting in behind him.

"Morning Lucy!" he called. "Are you ready to go?"

"Salamander is going to be too distracted to take care of you properly," Jude said.

Natsu scowled, "The fuck?"

"What with all of the fun and euphoria of being in my dearest Lucy's presence," he continued, eyes glittering, "The poor simpleminded child will be capable of merely drooling over the beauty and splendor that is my precious daughter."

"Hey! Quit your badmouthing!" Natsu stomped up to the man. "Ain't no way I won't be able to protect Lucy! You're out of line, geezer!"

"Don't back-talk your boss, Salamander!"

"Fuck off! You're not my boss! I do whatever I want! And don't call me Salamander! I don't like that name anymore!"

"Don't like it, eh?" Jude leaned closer, "_Salamander_."

Natsu's eye twitched.

"Salamander," he said again. "Salamander, Salamander, _Salamanderrrrr._" He turned to the other Keys standing in the foyer. "Everybody now!"

The other men joined in singing the title over and over again.

"_Salamander! Salamander! SALAMANDERRRR!_"

Natsu growled, "QUIT CALLIN' ME THAT YOU OLD FARTS! I'M GONNA KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!" he moved to jump into the mess of suited men, but Lucy grabbed his ear.

"C'mon, Natsu," she said with a sigh. "We're gonna miss our train if we don't leave now."

As she dragged him to the door, he yelled back into the house, "Just you wait, Old Man! I'm gonna take care of your _little girl _alright. I'm gonna take care of her _real good_…" he snickered maniacally as Lucy shoved open the front door and tossed him outside.

Lucy turned back to the men in the house, "Okay, bye-bye! I'll be back on Monday!"

Scorpio and Leo had their arms around Jude, holding him back as he struggled to chase after the audacious pyro.

"Have a nice time!" Leo said.

"Bring us back a souvenir!" Scorpio grinned.

Lucy rolled her eyes and then blew a kiss, "I will. I love you! _Daddy_."

Jude's eyes glazed over and his struggling immediately halted. A goofy grin spread over his face and he sang, "I LOVE YOU TO MY SWEET, SWEET, ANGEL! HAVE A LOVELY TIME AT THE RESORT!"

Lucy giggled and exited the house, pulling the door shut behind her.

Natsu was pouting on the ground just outside. Happy meowed and clawed his way up Lucy's jeans to wrap his body around her neck. She propped her fists on her hips and stared down at the pink haired boy.

"Now what's got you all whiny?" she asked. "Aren't you excited to go to Akane?"

He grumbled.

She offered her left hand and he took it reluctantly. She pulled him to his feet and they walked out to the sidewalk and started their journey to the train station where they would meet up with Erza and Gray.

"C'mon," Lucy bumped into him. "Tell me what's wrong."

He looked away, "It's nothin'."

"Nothin', huh?" she frowned.

They walked quietly for a moment before he muttered, "_Salamander_…"

She glanced up at his face.

"It's just kinda weird, ya know? It was my title since I was a kid. I used to be really proud of it. And now… it just bugs me to hear it. It's annoying."

Lucy pursed her lips and stared forward. They turned down another street and she pushed her hair over her ear, "A long time ago, salamanders liked to hide inside old, hollowed out logs."

"Huh?" he looked down at her.

"Then people would come along and collect the logs as firewood. But when they tossed the logs in the fire, the salamanders would try to escape. So the people watching would see all these salamanders jumping out of the fire seemingly out of nowhere." She glanced up at him, "The people thought that the salamanders were being born from the flames, like a phoenix is born from ashes."

Natsu's eyes went wide.

"Even though it might not be true," she went on, "everyone believed that salamanders were somehow impervious to fire." She smiled, "So I guess you can say that you and salamanders have a lot more in common than you think. After all, even though I know it's impossible, I still kind of believe that you were born from flames, the way they don't seem to hurt you…"

Natsu was silent for a moment before he threw his fists in the air and shouted, "MAN SALAMANDERS ARE WAY COOLER THAN I THOUGHT!" He ran ahead of her and then turned, walking backwards. "So they ARE connected to fire! I never knew that! That's so awesome! I can't wait to tell that dumbass Gray. He's gonna look so stupid for laughing at me!" he turned and walked forward again. "This is the best news I've heard all day!" he glanced over his shoulder at her, gracing her with his brightest smile. "Thanks a bunch Lucy! I feel a lot better now!"

She smiled, warmth spreading through her chest, "Don't mention it."

"Look out world!" Natsu roared. "SALAMANDER IS ON THE LOOSE!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Have you guys ever heard of diabolos? I suggest you youtube them if you haven't. They're super cool! I'll post a video on the facebook page for you to watch if you want to take a stop over there. They're seriously super awesome. I want to learn how to use one. **

**Anyway, Yeah, I know I'm slow. And I know not much happens in this chapter. It has taken me a while to write it because I keep watching the Moth play DOA5. Also my new kitten keeps trying to dance across the keyboard so that's distracting.**

**Now I'm off to scour the kitchen for some food. I'm STARVIN over here. Sorry I've become a slowpoke everybody! I hope you still stick with me anyway!**

**Thanks so much for your continued support and love! You're the greatest! Also, I don't know if you're all caught up with the manga, but I definitely cried my eyes out on that last chapter! WAH! So beautiful!**

**Alright, I'll see you all later! (Not making promises on when.)**

**Love-Moo**

***UPDATE ON THIS STORY***

**So here's the thing. I'm a poor planner. I have the future of this story thought up, but as of this next arc and the transition afterwards? I'm completely lost. I've decided to take a break from writing A Taste of Fire so that I can think up a basic... outline of what I need to do next. This does not mean that I'm giving up on the story. Like I said, I have the future planned out. I just need time to think about what I want to do here right now. I'd rather take time away to actually put good thought into it and deliver something good than to just write whatever crap comes to my mind last minute and hope it doesn't suck. I realize that you guys that have followed this story from the start and are used to it being updated on a somewhat regular basis might be a little disappointed... but this is what I've decided to do. **

**On the other hand, 'What it Means to Be' will hopefully continue with a weekly update as I at least have more plotted out and decided on where that is going at the moment.**

**I'm sorry to leave you all hanging here, but I'd rather take the break now when it's in between arcs than to make it halfway through the new arc and realize I have no idea what I'm doing and get lost.**

**A TASTE OF FIRE IS NOT ENDING YET. **

**It will continue once I've figured things out. Mark my words. Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**Love-Moo**


	35. Chapter 35

Official Student Council Business

"Erza tell me if I'm crazy."

Erza glanced at Gray as he stared over his shoulder and then turned back to her, "These past few weeks I've had the weird sensation of being followed."

"Followed?" Erza moved her eyes beyond his head. She noticed the lovestruck blunette almost immediately where she cowered behind a palm tree down the beach.

"I'm probably crazy, right?" Gray scratched the back of his head. "After all, every time I turn around…" he glanced over his shoulder once more and Erza watched as the girl disappeared from sight. "There's never anyone there…"

Erza smiled, "Who knows? Maybe you have a secret admirer."

"A secret admirer?" he cocked an eyebrow and frowned. "That's impossible."

She shrugged, "If you say so."

He stared at her for a few seconds, "You've been quiet all day. Are you not having a good time?"

"Of course I am," she denied. "The amusement park here is incredible, isn't it? And it was fun swimming earlier, even if Lucy wasn't able to get into the water with her cast…"

"You just look like you've got something on your mind," Gray shoved his hands in his pockets and turned towards the sea as the sun set over the water.

Erza didn't reply for a long minute.

Gray was about to call it quits when she said quietly,

"It's just that tomorrow is the anniversary of when I left the orphanage."

"Hm? Oh… yeah. I forgot that you used to live at an orphanage before coming to Fairy Tail, didn't you?"

She nodded.

He pursed his lips, "Hm. You've never really talked about it in the past… is this a happy or sad anniversary?"

She smiled gently, "It's… a difficult anniversary."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

Erza shook her head, "It's not important." She turned down the beach, "Let's forget I ever mentioned it." She walked away.

Gray watched her go for a few seconds. _Secretive as always_, he thought. _Well… not that I have any room to talk…_ a chill ran up his spine and he turned. But as usual… there was no one behind him.

* * *

_Several days later, after crazy, exciting, but unfortunately undocumented shit went down involving a tower and Erza's wild past… our heroes return home._

Levy and Cana leaned over a large slab of wood, painting colorful designs across it with thick paint brushes.

"I'm glad Erza and the others made it back home safely," Levy said.

"Yeah, I hear some crazy, exciting shit happened at Akane Beach Resort."

"Yeah! I heard someone _DIED_!"

"Yeah but he was just a side character that no one really cared about."

"True. But still, it's too bad it went undocumented and was frankly skipped over."

Levy shrugged, "Explaining it would've been too big of a hassle."

"I suppose."

"This is a romantic AU about Natsu and Lucy, after all," Levy added.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Cana sat back and rubbed the back of her forearm against her forehead. "Whew! We're finally almost done! This calls for a drink!" She set her brush down and pulled a flask from her jacket. As she untwisted the lid, she eyed Levy quietly. The little blunette meticulously pieced together her strokes, adding the finishing touches on a blazing sun symbol.

"Hey Lev," Cana said carefully.

"Hm?" Levy didn't look up from her task.

"Well… it's just that I heard about… the transfer. And I guess I'm just a little surprised that you… well…"

Levy sat back and glanced up at her classmate. A gentle smile spread over her face, which still showed the fading signs of bruising.

"You're surprised that I haven't freaked out?" she asked.

Cana put the flask to her lips and watched her silently.

Levy pushed a blue lock from her face, "I was surprised, to be honest. And at first I was… scared. But Director Makarov accepted him fully so… I will trust his judgment."

"But the maniac almost killed you!" Cana exclaimed, leaning forward. "And he kidnapped Lucy and beat the shit out of her too… shouldn't you be pissed the hell off that Makarov would let that psychopath into Fairy Tail?"

"Nobody's perfect," Levy dipped her paint brush into more yellow paint. "Everybody makes mistakes. But everybody has the capacity to change. To regret the things that they did to hurt other people."

"Not everybody," Cana muttered.

"Regardless," Levy swept the paint brush in a sloping direction, drawing tails of light from the sun. "I won't hold a grudge against Gajeel-kun." She pursed her lips and then let out a sigh, "Jet and Droy are holding a big enough one for ten of me, anyway. They've already challenged him to fight."

"No offense," Cana rolled her eyes, "But I'm sure that guy would slaughter them. He held his own against Natsu, after all."

Levy chuckled nervously, "Well… I hope he continues to ignore their offer."

Cana snorted and held the flask out to the blunette. "Here. You look like you could use a drink."

Levy considered for a moment before giving in and taking the alcohol from her hand. "Might as well," she said and took a long drink.

* * *

"I'm sick of getting dragged into people's backstories," Lucy grumbled as she and Natsu made their way down the street. "Seriously, what's up with Erza's childhood? That's fucked up, right?"

Natsu clasped his hands behind his head, "If you're talking about what happened at Akane Beach, you're gonna have to refresh my memory. There's just a big ol' blank encompassing that whole part of the story."

Lucy waved her hand, "Let's just move on."

"Fine with me."

Happy's blue tail tickled Lucy's nose and she smiled as she waved it away. She reached up and scratched behind his ears, enticing purrs from deep within his chest that rumbled all the way across her shoulders and down her back.

Shouting drew the two Fairy Tail students' attention down a side street they were passing.

"What's going on down there?" Natsu paused and shielded the sun from his eyes with a hand.

"There's a crowd," Lucy observed.

A loud cry came from the center of circling civilians. Natsu and Lucy exchanged a look and then rushed down the street.

There was another shout and then the sound of a hard _thump_. Natsu promptly pushed his way through the crowd, earning grunts of disapproval, which Lucy followed up with a polite apology and an "excuse us."

Natsu shoved his way to the middle of the circle and froze at the sight before him. Lucy bumped into his back, flinching when her nose made contact with his shoulder blade.

"Ouch," she covered her nose with a hand. "Warn me before you stop."

Natsu didn't say anything as he stared straight forward.

"Natsu?"

The sound of laughter gave her pause.

"Well then, that was entertaining. For like, half a second." More laughter. "Next time, try to stay conscious a little longer, alright?"

As the voice registered in her mind, all of the color drained from Lucy's face and she leaned her forehead against Natsu's back, letting out a low curse.

Natsu had seen him before. Of course he remembered him. It was the same bastard that Lucy had spoken to that time in the street when they were on their way to dinner. The same bastard that both raised his voice to her and kissed her on the forehead in one elusive conversation just out of his reach.

Natsu's eyebrows pulled low as he stared. The boy removed his foot from the back of the man lying face first on the ground. He glanced over his shoulder at his companion and asked, "Are you finished with yours too?"

"It wasn't much of a challenge," the other boy replied calmly.

The first boy turned forward again and finally noticed Natsu. He cocked an eyebrow, "Eh? What's this? I feel like I know this face in front of me." He smirked, "What's wrong, pal? Want to take me on next? I'll fuckin' wipe the street with your stupid pink hair—"

"That's enough!" Lucy moved around to stand at Natsu's side, scowl on her face. "Knock it off."

Surprise, followed by a glimmer of happiness crossed the boy's face. "Lucy!"

The black haired boy behind him stepped forward, "It's nice to see you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled momentarily at him and then turned to the first boy once more. She propped her fists up on her hips and glared at him. "Are you still starting useless fights?"

"I didn't start it," he denied, pouting his bottom lip out. "They were the ones that challenged us to a fight… I just accepted…"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, "You're so troublesome."

He smiled brightly and moved towards her, "Ah, but you find it cute, right?" he reached out and took her chin in his long fingers, tilting her face up towards him. "It's endearing, isn't it?"

"It's annoying," she corrected, not without a hint of amusement.

He grinned, "Alright, I'm sorry. Now give me a kiss, would ya?"

He leaned down towards her face but was stopped a few centimeters away when a strong hand clamped onto the top of his blonde head. The boy raised his blue eyes to meet Natsu's furious glare.

"Oh?" he chuckled and reached up. He locked his hand around Natsu's wrist and pushed him away. He straightened and smirked at the Fairy Tail student. "What do we have here? That's an awfully terrifying face you're making there, pal. Mind tellin' me what's wrong?"

Natsu didn't speak as he continued to level him with a seething glare. Lucy let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes.

The boy chuckled again and crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced at Lucy, "Ah… I think I know what this is. You guys are on a date, aren't you?"

Color tinted her cheeks, "We aren't—"

"Hey, hey," the boy interrupted. "It's fine, isn't it?" His eyes were cold and lifeless as he said, "You can date whoever you want, isn't that right?"

Lucy swallowed, "Yeah. That's right. Same for you."

He let out a low laugh and pushed his blonde hair back from his forehead, "Yeah, well… it's not as easy for me."

Lucy didn't answer.

The boy glanced at Natsu, "Let me guess. You're Salamander?"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah."

He smirked, "Figures." He stared at him for a few seconds before backing slowly away, "Let me know if you want to duke it out someday, Salamander. Just a warning though…" a grin stretched across his face. "You'll end up just like these clowns," he gestured at the unconscious men on the street. He winked and then looked to Lucy. "Later, Lucy. Call me up when you get bored of this guy." He gave Natsu one more look and then he and his companion walked away down the street.

The exchange over, the crowd that had formed around the fight started to dissipate.

Natsu and Lucy were silent for a minute before he turned to her. The question was written all over his face, but Lucy pretended not to notice.

"So," she turned back towards home, "Shall we? I'm hungry, and I've got some leftover spaghetti in the fridge with my name all over it!"

She made it a few meters away before he called out to her.

"Lucy."

She gulped and froze. Happy purred encouragingly, kneading her shoulder.

Natsu looked down at the guys passed out in the street as they moaned and started to stir.

"Who was he?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Natsu waited a few seconds and then looked in her direction. He opened his mouth to ask again when her voice came.

"His name is Sting Eucliffe. And the black haired boy with him was Rogue Cheney."

Natsu let the names sink in for a moment. "The blonde guy. What is he?"

Lucy pushed a lock of blonde hair behind an ear and headed down the street again.

"He's an ex."

* * *

"LUCY'S EX BOYFRIEND?"

"LUCY HAS AN EX BOYFRIEND?"

"NO WAY! I TOTALLY TOOK HER AS THE TYPE THAT HAD NEVER EVEN KISSED A GUY BEFORE!"

"DOES THAT MEAN—"

"OMG BUT WHAT IF—"

"I WANT TO MEET HIM!"

Natsu waited until Erza was done with her one sided conversation before continuing, turning to the group huddled around him, "His name is Sting. And he seems like a total tool."

"This is shocking news," Levy said.

"Eh," Cana leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up on the library table. "It's not all that shocking. Lucy's hot shit. Great body, cute face, sweet personality… why _wouldn't _she have had some love experience?"

"I dunno," Gray said. "It's kind of surprising to me too. Considering how psychotic her family is, you'd think it'd be difficult for her to get a boyfriend. And wasn't she homeschooled before coming to Fairy Tail? Where did she meet him?"

Levy fanned Erza, who was still reeling from the news, with her notebook as she said, "It's true that Lucy is beautiful and kind… but she also seems so reserved when it comes to love and relationships. I thought that meant that she was… inexperienced."

"Well," Cana grinned and shuffled her deck of cards, "She did seem to have a good knowledge about the things in that sex shop we went to way back when."

"You guys went to a sex shop?" Gray asked.

Levy and Cana exchanged a look.

"Uh… yeah…" Levy replied, lacking the heart to tell him that he was also there.

"I don't like it!" Natsu announced. "I don't like it at all! Lucy shouldn't have an ex-boyfriend! I don't approve!"

"You'd prefer if he wasn't an ex?" Cana asked.

"I'd prefer if he didn't exist!" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Natsu, everyone is entitled to their past," Gray said. "You should just be happy that she's not with him now."

Erza sat up, snapping out of her dazed state, "Wait, did you say his name was Sting Eucliffe?"

"Yeah. Sting Eucalyptus. Whatever."

"Hmm…" Erza rubbed her chin. "I know of a boy that goes to Sabertooth by that name. He and his friend Rogue are known all throughout Fiore, actually."

"Yeah there was a guy named Rogue there too! An emo lookin' dude with creepy red eyes!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Sting and Rogue are known as the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth," Erza went on. "They're incredibly sharp and talented. Their scores on the Fiore Compass were almost as high as Levy and Freed's. They're also unmatched in music and athletics among their peers. Truly incredible young men. They've already been offered scholarships from all of the best universities in the country!"

"Amazing," Levy murmured.

"Big shots huh?" Cana said.

"If this guy is so spectacular, why would Lucy dump him?" Gray wondered.

"Maybe he dumped her? Cana suggested.

Natsu snorted, "Yeah right."

Erza was silent for a moment as the others debated. After a while, she stood.

Levy looked up at the scarlet haired girl, "Is something wrong?"

"I believe I ought to make a trip to Sabertooth," she announced, propping her fists on her hips. "On official student council business, of course."

The group inhaled and collectively shouted, "AYE SIR!"

* * *

"Stop pushing!"

"Ow! Your elbow!"

"Someone needs to shower!"

"It's Natsu!"

"Shut up! I showered last week!"

"Ew!"

"Move over!"

Gray sat cross legged, arms crossed over his chest. "Hey…" he muttered as everyone shoved and pushed at each other in their cramped hiding place in a cluster of bushes outside of Sabertooth High School's main building. "Quick question," he said as Cana's elbow found his chin.

"What?" Erza said, nudging a couple branches of the bushes aside to peer across the courtyard.

"What the fuck type of _official student council business _requires us to hide in the bushes?"

"Also, what are these assholes doing here?" Cana jerked her thumb in the direction of Elfman, Mirajane, Macao, Wakaba, and Leo.

"Yeah!" Gray glared at Leo, "What the fuck are you here for?"

"I saw you guys group together all secretively and wanted to feel included," he answered, holding a branch over his head as he peeked over the top of a bush. "So who are we hiding from?"

"Keep your voice down!" Elfman said in a booming voice.

Cana knocked him over the head with a fist, "You too!"

Gray turned back to Erza, "Why can't we just go inside and bluff that Director Makarov sent us here on business?"

"That was the plan," she admitted.

"So why aren't we doing it?"

"I failed to successfully come up with fake business to get us inside before we got here."

Gray rubbed his temples.

Wakaba shuffled over to him, mud smeared on his face as some kind of half assed camouflage. "I just want to feel young again," he said. "That's why I tagged along with all you kids."

"I want to learn to understand my son better," Macao interceded, staring intently at the school.

"This isn't a therapy session," Cana snapped. "We're on official recon duty. If you blow our cover, I'll never drink with you again."

"I just thought it sounded interesting," Mirajane giggled.

"Yeah!" Elfman flexed, "Super manly!"

"Anyway," Levy said, "Is it alright that we all just left in the middle of school?"

Everyone fell silent.

"I'm on official student council business," Erza defended.

"_You think Director Makarov is going to buy that?_"

"Shh!" Natsu hissed and leaned farther into one of the bushes. "There are people coming out!"

Leo propped his chin up on his palm and sighed.

"Is it him?" Levy wondered as three students walked out into the courtyard, carrying lunch boxes under their arms.

"No," Natsu said as he scanned their faces.

Leo perked, "Hold up, isn't this Sabertooth?"

"You just figure that out?" Gray glared at him.

"Why are you guys stalking Sabertooth?"

"We want to see Lucy's ex-boyfriend," Levy answered.

"Eh? You mean Sting?"

Everyone froze and turned to look at him. He cocked his head to the side as their eyes sent beams in his direction.

"… what?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Uhm... ahem... I'm ashamed. So I totally ditched this story for WAY too long. And then I come back with this weak ass shit!? What's my deal? Sorry pals. I'm a failure. I was honestly planning to do a Tower of Heaven Arc but I had absolutely ZERO motivation and it was just getting me down so I decided... FUCK it, and left it all out. As you may be able to tell, I started out this chapter with plans of going more in depth... but then I took a big turn. Heh. Oh well. I'm pathetic.**

**Also, I KNOW the whole idea of LucyXSting is cliche and played out... but I really wanted Lucy to have an ex and honestly, who in Fiore fits better into the position than Sting? Also I have good ideas for his character development and what not. Sting is one of my faves and I never get to put him in the limelight because he's not Natsu and/or Lucy so... THIS IS HOW I'M DOING IT AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GET OUT.**

**Anyway, I know this chapter is kinda short and just boring and poorly written, but it's gonna have to do. It's my foot back into the door. (Is that how that saying goes? Probably not...) It's just a way for me to get back into the flow of this story. I'll make it good again. I have good ideas for the future. I'm deciding to not try to force myself to do every arc and just go where the wind takes me. Whew. So... here we go.**

**So sorry for taking so long. I know I'm the worst. I hope you're not too disappointed in me. I'm gonna try to juggle this and Pregs equally from now on but please be patient. I'm a busy mofo for some stupid reason. **

**Well, I love you all. Thanks for bearing with me. Sorry to make you wait so long. I'll try to do better from now on. You are awesome and glorious and amazing and AAHHHH I still haven't replied to a lot of messages. I'm sorrry. I'm SORRRRRRrrrRrRRRRyyyyYYYY.**

**Okay, I'm done groveling for now.**

**Take care.**

**Love-Moo**


	36. Chapter 36

Huge Asses are Manly!

"Tell us everything you know!" Erza demanded, knotting her fists up in the front of Leo's uniform and shaking him roughly.

Natsu scuttled closer to them, eyes glinting.

"You know Lucy's ex?" Gray asked.

"Of course I do," he chuckled, prying Erza's grip from his clothes. "It's like you people keep forgetting that I grew up with Lucy. We've been together since the diaper years!"

"Well what are you waiting for then? Tell us about him!" Cana said.

"What do you want to know?" Leo smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt, straightening out the wrinkles Erza had created.

"Is he good looking?" Mirajane wondered.

"Incredibly," Leo answered.

"Smart?" Levy asked.

"Top of his class."

"Strong?" Erza said.

"He's infamous in the fighting world."

"Talented?" Gray threw in.

"You name it, he's good at it."

"Wow. He sounds super manly!" Elfman put an arm around Natsu's shoulders. "Way better than Natsu!"

"Agreed," Erza nodded seriously, rubbing her chin.

"Shut up!" Natsu snapped. "Obviously he wasn't that great if Lucy dumped him!"

"I'll bet he dumped her, didn't he, Loke?" Macao asked.

"Hmm… actually, she dumped him," Leo leaned back on the heels of his palms. "It was really dramatic. Me and Taurus were watching from her closet. He cried. Like… _a lot_."

"Ha!" Natsu crossed his arms over his puffed out chest. "See! Lucy's got good taste after all…"

"Why did she break up with him?" Levy asked.

"Was he mean to her?" Mirajane frowned worriedly.

"No," Leo replied. "Actually… Sting was sort of the perfect boyfriend. He was nice, caring, funny, handsome… he integrated into the family fairly well… Jude hated him, but only because he was Lucy's boyfriend. Jude's childish like that. Always pining for Lucy's affections." Leo pursed his lips, "It came as a shock when she suddenly broke up with him."

Everyone fell silent as they thought it over.

"Maybe he was really boring?" Gray suggested.

"Or bad in bed?" Cana muttered, earning a glare from Natsu.

"Nope, not that for sure," Leo replied and Natsu turned the glare in his direction. He chuckled, "Look, I don't know why she dumped his ass. You'll have to ask Lucy about that one. Although I'm pretty sure you'll get the same exact answer as the rest of us got."

"And what was that?" Wakaba said.

"Well… it isn't appropriate conversation for polite company," Leo scratched the back of his neck. "But the gist of it was, _Stay the bleep out of my bleeping business you god damned bleeping son of a bleep peeping bleeping tom_."

"What about that isn't appropriate?" Cana asked, taking a swig from her flask.

"I left out the part that made me cry."

"Hmmm…" Erza mused. "So if we want to get answers, we are going to have to ask Sting himself."

"Like that's not weird at all," Gray grumbled. "_Hey, Sting, I know you don't know us but please tell us all about the time Lucy dumped you and made you cry like a little bitch._" He rolled his eyes, "Sounds like a perfect plan."

"I agree," Erza nodded and stood. "Alright then, shall we?"

"Hold up!" Levy pulled the redhead back to the ground. "That's a terrible idea! There's no way he would tell us! That's the kind of thing you only tell your close friends!"

"False," Leo snapped his fingers. "There's no one closer to Lucy than I am and she didn't tell me."

"That's because you're annoying as shit," Elfman cut in.

"False!" Leo snapped again.

"Maybe we should just wait and ask Lucy," Mirajane suggested.

"I think so too," Gray said, nodding.

"Bah," Erza shook Levy's hand from her arm. "That's boring. You can wait here if you want." She started to stand once more but this time Natsu stopped her. "Now what?" she growled as he pulled her to her knees in the grass.

He didn't say a word as he stared straight forward through the bushes they all crouched behind.

"What's wro—" Erza turned in the direction he was staring and froze.

Cana leaned forward excitedly, licking the mouth of her flask. "Well this is a development…"

The Fairy Tail students and staff all turned silent as they watched as Lucy Heartfilia walked across Saber Tooth's courtyard and paused outside the main doors. A few moments later, two boys walked out, one with pale blonde hair and the other with shaggy black hair covering half his face. The blonde grinned wide and immediately enveloped Lucy in a hug, which he followed up with a kiss to her forehead. Lucy reached out and touched the hand of the boy with black hair and he smiled. Together, all three headed across the courtyard, the blonde keeping an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

They passed Fairy Tail's hiding place and then disappeared onto the street beyond the school's gate. Everyone turned to Natsu. The boy sat back, jaw clenched. The tendon in his forehead leapt and his eyes flashed.

Levy cleared her throat, "Should… should we follow them?"

Natsu stood abruptly and turned towards the gate, "Fuck yeah."

* * *

"You should really come play more often, Lucy," Sting said, leaning back in the booth. He sucked on the straw of his soda and stretched his legs out under the table, bumping Rogue.

"I know," Lucy sighed, pushing her fries around absently. "I've been kind of busy lately with school stuff and…"

Sting glanced sidelong at her from where she sat beside him in the booth. Rogue's lone visible red eye watched her closely, dipping a chicken nugget in barbeque sauce. He looked over at Sting. The other boy's blue eyes shifted to match his friend's gaze. Rogue cocked an eyebrow and nudged his friend's leg with a booted foot.

Sting cleared his throat, "I hear you called off the engagement to that faggy rich kid."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I called off the marriage with _Dan._"

"That's good to hear," Rogue said, voice calm and gentle. "I was really worried about you."

She smiled, "You worry too much, Rogue. How's your cute kitty?"

The boy beamed, cheeks turning bright pink, "I knit him a pink frog costume! Now he never takes it off!"

"It's fuckin' gay," Sting said, leaning forward to take a wolfish bite from his burger.

"Shut your god damn mouth!" Rogue reached over and grabbed Sting's blonde hair.

"Owww!" Sting whined, dropping food out of his mouth.

"You're the one who made a shitty vest for Lector!" Rogue continued as they started a small scuffle, punching at each other, kicking under the table.

"_Hey_! That vest is hella tight! Lector looks bomb in that shit!" Sting snapped, face twisting up in anger as they fought.

"And Frosch looks like a sweet little angel in his frog costume!" Rogue argued.

Sting bumped Lucy and she dropped the fry she was about to eat. Her eye twitched and she lashed out, knocking them both over the head with her fists of fury. "Knock it off!" she commanded.

The two Saber Tooth boys sat back, glaring at one another and rubbing the bumps forming on their skulls.

"Anyway," Sting turned away from his friend and looked to Lucy. "Was it okay for you to just leave in the middle of school?"

"For some reason, my teacher and half the class was missing after break," she said, snatching a chicken nugget from Rogue's tray. "So I just left. I'm sure it'll be fine. What about you guys?"

"We do what we want," Sting scoffed.

"And we have a free period," Rogue added.

Lucy lifted her chicken sandwich, "That's good then. I didn't want to get you guys in trouble."

Sting perked and leaned towards her, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Lucy put the sandwich in his mouth and he took a bite, leaning back and chewing cheerfully.

Rogue smiled and leaned his chin on his palm.

"So how are your dads?" Lucy asked.

"Still in prison," Sting muttered.

"Obviously," she frowned at him.

"We visited last weekend," Rogue said. "Dad said that a guy he used to run with back in the day got transferred to their prison."

"Close to having the whole crew together again, apparently," Sting said, eyes wandering off across the restaurant.

"That's nice," Lucy smiled. "I'll bet it makes things more fun, having friends suffer with you."

"Yeah, and I guess…" Rogue went on as Sting zoned out of the conversation.

He stared around at the other customers, wondering if any were willing to pick a fight. Surely showing his unparalleled strength to Lucy will win her back. _Perfect plan_, he decided. He stared off towards the counter and his eyes caught on something interesting.

A slow smile stretched over his face. _Well… look what we have here…_

* * *

"Natsu _sit down_!" Gray grabbed at the boy's shirt and yanked.

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen to their conversation!" Natsu kicked the ice sculptor away and pressed his face farther into the fake plants over the booth's seat he, Gray, and Erza were squeezed into.

Cana browsed the menu in between Levy and Mirajane on the other half of the booth.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna have six number fives with tots and potato salad, and three large cokes," she handed her menu over to the short, blue haired girl standing beside the table.

"Uhm…" the girl took the menu unsurely, "This is a fast food restaurant… normally you order at the counter…"

"Any restaurant can be a five star restaurant if it tries hard enough," Cana pounded her fist into the table.

"But…"

"Look," Cana leaned forward and read the girl's nametag, "_Wendy_, is it? My pal Levy has a big ol' tip for you if you bring everything out to me."

"Why am I paying?" Levy exclaimed.

Cana turned to her and pouted her bottom lip out, "Because I'm _poor_…"

She sighed, "_Fine._"

Cana grinned up at the little waitress, "Can you do it for me?"

The girl smiled brightly, "You can count on me!" She turned and rushed off down the aisle.

"She did _not _look old enough to be working," Erza said.

"So what's she doing now, Natsu?" Cana asked.

"Still talking," his voice came through the fake plants.

Gray nudged the boy's hips when they shifted too close to his face, "Get down from there! You're making a scene!"

"Shut up! I'm perfectly disguised!"

"Your face is sticking out of the plants!"

Wendy bounded up to the table with three cups of soda in her arms. She placed them on the table and gave a little bow. "Your food will be out in just a few minutes!" She turned and disappeared again.

"Seriously," Erza said. "Don't child labor laws protect little girls like that?"

Cana pulled a small bottle of rum from her pocket and popped the lid off of one of the sodas. She dumped the entire contents of the rum bottle into the coke and replaced the lid.

"Argh!" Natsu suddenly groaned.

"What?" Gray twisted around on the seat and sat up on his knees, pushing plants aside to stare through at Lucy and the two Saber Tooth boys across the restaurant.

"She just fed him some of her sandwich!" Natsu growled. "Bastard! _Ex _means no creeping in on someone that dumped your stupid ass!"

"Seriously, man?" Gray sighed and slumped back into the seat. "And here I thought it was something interesting…"

"Why is he acting all close and intimate with her?" Natsu continued. "Who does he think he is? And why isn't Lucy pushing him away? Why is she just letting him—"

"My," Mirajane giggled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that Natsu is jealous of Sting-kun."

"I'm not jealous!" he snapped, leaning back to glare at her over his shoulder. "I'm telling you, this guy is no good! I'm just worried about Lucy. That's all."

"_That's all_ he says…" Levy smirked evilly to Cana, who returned it.

"Hey, will you guys shut up?" the plants above Cana's half of the booth parted and Leo stuck his face between them. "We're trying to have a peaceful meal among men over here and you're kinda ruining it."

"Yeah," Macao's face appeared in the plants next to him. "Please. You're disturbing the good people of this restaurant."

"Go back to school!" Gray said. "You're not even contributing to the spying mission!"

Wakaba's face appeared on the other side of Leo's, "None of us have the hearing of a dog like Natsu so what can we even do?"

"Why are you all sitting on the same seat?" Cana asked.

"Elfman's got a huge ass," Macao said.

"Huge asses are manly!" a booming voice shouted.

"Just shut up and go away," Erza said.

"AUGH!" Natsu exclaimed, causing the entire group to jump in surprise.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

Gray kneeled on the seat once more, pushing the plants out of the way to peer through. Across the restaurant, Sting had his arms around Lucy and kissed her lovingly on the cheek, tickling her sides and encouraging squirming giggles from her.

Natsu tried to get out of the booth to promptly run up to the perpetrator and knock his block off, but in the process he kneed Erza in the face, which resulted in his swift and merciless punishment.

"Hyah!" Erza punched Natsu in the dick. The boy let out a loud groan and collapsed across the redhead's lap, legs flipping up and slamming into the table. The table clattered and rocked, sending Cana's cokes rolling, crushing onto their sides, popping their lids off, and spilling sticky soda mixed with alcohol everywhere, including the laps of the three girls on the opposite seat.

"Ah!" Cana shouted. "My booze!"

"Hey! I was paying for those!" Levy gripped the sides of her head.

"Way to go, Dumbass!" Gray punched Natsu in the thigh as he moaned into Erza's lap.

Erza crossed her arms over her chest and looked away stubbornly, "You should thank me for letting you off easy this time."

The young waitress arrived at the table, holding two trays, "Okay! Here's your m—" She froze when she saw the mess. Her eyes widened, "Oh my…"

Mirajane giggled and smiled up at the girl, "I'm sorry to ask this, Wendy-chan, but would you mind changing the order to _to go_?"

"Uhm…" she girl slowly backed away, "Yes. Sorry! I'll do that!" she ran off.

"What a little cutie," Leo mused, leaning his arms on the back of the seat, crushing several fake plants under the sleeves of his jacket. "She's going to make a beautiful woman…"

Across the restaurant, Lucy punched Sting in the gut and he backed off, rubbing his abdomen with a wince.

"You know I hate that!" she snapped, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Aw, come on, Luce," he leaned back in the seat. "It's all in good fun."

"And quit kissing on me," she scolded, pointing at him sternly. "People are going to get the wrong impression."

"I think they're going to get the _right _impression," he denied, smirking at her.

"You wish," she smirked back at him and tossed a fry in his face.

He wiped salt and grease from his forehead and said quietly, "Oh, if you only knew…"

* * *

Natsu sat waiting on Lucy's bed, legs crossed under him and arms crossed over his chest. There was a firm scowl on his face and if he got any madder he was sure he would explode into about three hundred raging mini Natsus and take on the whole world.

He was so mad he could swear he was about to breathe fire.

The door of the room opened and he prepared to start shouting, but instead of Lucy sneaking into the room, several hours past her curfew, it was Leo that tip-toed over the threshold. Natsu's scowl deepened as the man froze mid step, eyes growing wide.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Natsu replied.

"I was going to hide in Lucy's closet and wait for her to fall asleep and then draw on her face in permanent marker," he admitted, stuffing a black marker into his pocket.

"I was waiting for Lucy so I could yell at her for being out so late with her shitty ex boyfriend," Natsu said.

Happy meowed from his place on the dresser.

"_WELL NO ONE FUCKING ASKED YOU, HAPPY,_" Natsu barked.

"Seriously," Leo added, glaring at the feline.

The cat yawned and stretched, turning his back on the others in the room. Leo glanced over at Natsu and then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Somethin' bugging you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What makes you think that?" Natsu grumbled, looking away.

Leo walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. "Is it about Sting?"

"No, it's about astrophysics," he snapped.

"Hey, hey, no need to bust out the sarcasm."

"You gotta admit it was a dumb question."

"Fair enough," Leo leaned back on the palms of his hands. "So why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Natsu pouted and turned away, refusing to reply for long seconds before he broke. He let out a huge sigh and looked at Leo, "Why is she hanging out with her ex? Does she still like him? Are they gonna go out again?"

Leo let out a soft chuckle, "I guarantee you that that will never happen."

"But why? You said he was like the perfect boyfriend, right? So why _wouldn't _she go out with him again?"

Leo smiled, "I think she's got someone else taking up too much of her mind these days…"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Nobody. Go on."

He sighed, "I just don't like it, okay? I don't like the thought of her hanging out with that jerk. He seems like a total asshole. He's not good enough for her. So I think she should stop seeing him."

Leo's expression turned smugger by the second.

"But no way can I tell her that without her getting pissed at me and telling me to stay out of her business… So what's the point of me even wasting my time being mad, right? But I can't help it! I just start thinking about that douchebag and I get all pissed again! Why? I don't even know him that well!"

"Natsu…" Leo reached out and patted the boy's shoulder. "I think what you're feeling right now is a classic case of…" He cleared his throat. "_Hepatitis._"

"What."

"Lemme guess," he went on. "It hurts right here?" he poked him in the center of the chest. "Feels like there's a knot?"

"Uh… yeah… how'd you know?" Natsu rubbed the spot on his chest.

"That's where your liver is."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Hepatitis affects your liver. I think you need to see a doctor. Tell him that you need your liver operated on because you're being a little bitch about your crush talking to her ex boyfriend."

They fell from the bed, rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking. When they tired themselves out, Natsu leaned his back up against the bed and panted, wiping the blood from the new split in his lip. Leo propped himself up on his elbows and glared at him, sunglasses broken and hanging off the side of his face.

"You're no help at all," Natsu accused. "Forget I ever said anything."

Leo sighed and sat up, "Man you're pitiful…"

"Shut up."

Leo watched him for a few seconds. Natsu pulled his knees up to his chest and absently picked lint from the knees of his sweatpants, all the while wearing a sour scowl.

"Listen, Natsu," Leo said softly. "Sting is an important person in Lucy's life. He was there for her when the family was useless. You might think he's a chump and a jerk, but he is largely responsible for building up the woman that Lucy is today."

Natsu lifted his eyes and glared at him silently.

"To denounce him would be to denounce the part of Lucy that exists because of him."

"What if I don't want the part that he built?"

Leo smiled, "Trust me. You do."

Natsu hesitated, "You seem sure of that."

"You didn't know pre-Sting Lucy," he pointed out. "If you did, I'm sure you'd have a completely different opinion on the guy."

"Yeah right…"

Leo smirked and didn't go on. After a few seconds, Natsu started to sweat.

"Alright fine!" he grabbed Leo's arms. "Tell me! I want to know!"

"Nope," Leo turned his face away, laughing. "You don't get to know now!"

"C'mon!" Natsu shook him. "What part did Sting build? I gotta know so I can replace it with something I built!"

Leo grinned, "_Oh_? You want to replace her ex boyfriend? Does that mean you want to be her _new _boyfriend?"

Natsu froze, "What?"

"Why else would you want to replace Sting's influence on her?" his eyes glinted. "Admit it! You're in love with Lucy!"

"Don't make me kick your ass!" Natsu roared.

"Why? What's wrong? Afraid of the truth, Pussy?" Leo grabbed the front of Natsu's shirt and shook him. "You love Lucy! You love Lucy!"

"Shut up! You don't know shit! I just don't like the thought that some other guy was ever close to her, you got it?" He shoved Leo back until he hit the floor again. "I just want to spend all day every day with her! I just want to share my whole world with her! I just want to know all her secrets and be the one that she can always depend on! I want to be the one she chooses!"

Leo leaned on his elbows and scowled, "Dude, what about that doesn't sound like love?"

Natsu gulped and blinked at him. He sat back on his heels and clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Everything you just said is proof that you are in love with her," Leo said, brushing off his shoulders. "There's no way you can hide from it. You might as well just—"

Natsu stood and ran towards the balcony, "C'mon, Happy!" He shoved through the door and went to the railing.

"Hey! Wait!" Leo reached after him but Natsu didn't hesitate before leaping down into the yard. Happy stood and bounded off of the dresser to follow.

Leo watched them go and then let out a heavy sigh. He stood and went to the balcony. He closed the doors and locked them with a frown.

"Psychopath," he muttered and turned. He scratched the back of his neck as he headed for the door. "You'd think he just heard the worst news ever…"

* * *

**Author's Note: _Hello_ (said like the first word in Adele's new hit single, _Hello_)**

**So here's another chapter. I wasn't even planning on writing this until I finished a chapter of Pregs, but SOMEBODY (you know who you are) wrote on the facebook page and pretty blatantly demanded that I write something for Tasty instead. It was quite scary. She threatened my life and everything. For real. Not even lying at all. Seriously. Okay I might be lying a little bit. But not a lot. So naturally I can't refuse the tearful begging of one of my beloved readers so I graciously accepted. Like a benevolent goddess. Moo the goddess of the udder. It's kinda short, and not much happens. I didn't have much direction when writing it so it was a lot of last minute, "Ho hums" that I just managed to get through. I'm sorry I've been so distant lately. I swear I've turned into one of THOSE writers... ahem... the slowpokes. Oh well. Good things come to those that wait? I suppose? Perhaps?**

**Anyway, thanks for being so patient with me. I have hopes that I'll get better, but honestly... I don't know if it'll happen. It's amazing how busy one can be on days she stays at home. Like seriously, I cleaned the house the other day and it was brutal. Also I took a several hour long nap. Took up some time. Okay. I love you all tons and tons. I'm so happy to have you in my life. I hope you enjoy the newest update. Let me know what's going on with you. Happy, sad, mad, glad, smad, plaid. You name it. Dunno. Just you know. I wanna see your voices. It makes me joyful.**

**Okay, leaving now.**

**Love-Moo**


	37. Chapter 37

You're Fucking Jealous, Natsu-san

"The sports festival is coming up, isn't it?" Gray said, turning the page of his history book.

Erza caught fire, writing slowly in her workbook, "Oh… is it?"

Lucy giggled, "Your body gives you away, Erza."

"Erza really shines at the sports festival," Levy said. "Naturally. She's the most sports oriented student at Fairy Tail. No one stands a chance against her."

"Really?" Lucy leaned her chin in the palm of her hand. "What kinds of sports do you usually do?"

"It's different every year," Gray said. "Since Erza is at such a ridiculous advantage, Director Makarov likes to really shake it up."

"We can do anything from table tennis to rock climbing to competitive horseback riding," Levy explained.

"That sounds fun," Lucy said. "So is it a competition between the two classes?"

"No," Gray shook his head. "Since Fairy Tail is such a small school, it's basically every man for himself. We usually don't play any team oriented sports like basketball and the cavalry battle."

"Yeah, well," Macao stood over the students, crossing his arms over his chest. "This year is going to be a little bit different."

"Different how?" Erza asked, still burning steadily with the flames of her excitement.

"This year, Makarov received a challenge letter from the mayor. He's setting up some kind of city wide sports festival involving all of the top schools. It's going to be hosted at the Crocus arena."

"And Fairy Tail qualified as a _top _school?" Gray cocked an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

"So basically what that means is that Makarov will be putting together a team to represent Fairy Tail in these games."

"So I will be able to pummel new foes?" Erza said, practically shaking with excitement.

"So we won't have to be pummeled by Erza this year?" Levy said with a sigh of relief.

"How exciting," Lucy smiled. "I'll be sure to cheer the team on from the sidelines."

"What do you mean? You might be picked to be on the team," Gray pointed out.

She laughed, "I doubt it. When it comes to sports, I'm pretty average."

"Same here," Levy raised a hand. "I'll sit this one out, thanks. Unless there's a trivia game."

"Well, the final decision is Makarov's," Macao shrugged and headed back towards the front of the classroom. "I guess we will see who he chooses."

The group of Fairy Tail students went back to studying for their midterms for a few minutes before Leo walked up to the table. "Hey Lucy, can I borrow you after school today?"

"Sure," she finished up an answer on one of her workbook questions and turned the page. "What for?"

"Papa Heartfilia wants us to meet with an old friend of his at the hospital. In fact, Salamander could tag along too if he wants."

Everyone in the study group turned to the pink-haired Salamander in question. Natsu was turned backwards in his chair, leaning heavily on the backrest with arms dangling uselessly at his side. His eyes were glazed over as he stared through the window.

"I think he's too dead to go anywhere," Erza mused, poking the boy in the ribs with her pencil.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" Levy wondered. "He looks like he's seen a ghost."

"Ah…" Leo smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "That might be my fault. We had a good long talk last night about certain things that he just couldn't comprehend, being the simple child that he is."

"Things like what?" Lucy cocked her head to the side and blinked innocently at him.

"Nothing really worth mentioning," he leaned his butt on the desk across from their cluster of desks and chairs. A sudden glint of mischief crossed his eyes and he smirked. "By the way, Lucy… you didn't get home until pretty late last night, huh?"

Lucy's cheeks flushed, "N-no… it wasn't too late."

"Really? Because I went into your room at one am and you were nowhere to be found…"

_Was she with her ex boyfriend all day?_ Levy wondered, tapping her pen on the desk.

_She was with Sting, I bet_, Gray thought, staring at the blonde closely.

"Lucy, you were with Sting-kun last night, weren't you?" Erza blurted out.

Gray rubbed his temples, "Tactless as ever, huh Erz?"

"_Wh-what_?" Lucy's eyes widened. "How… how do you know about—" Realization hit and she whirled towards Natsu. "You idiot! I didn't give you permission to tell everyone about him!" she punched him in the back and he let out the first sound of the morning.

"_Gack_!" he convulsed under her fist and then dragged his chair around to face the group. "What gives, Lucy?" His eyes met hers and his cheeks promptly flared a bright pink color. He averted his gaze and rubbed the sore spot on his back while staring at the unopened history book in front of him.

"Why are you telling everyone my secrets?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You never said it was a secret," he grumbled. "Besides, they were probably gonna figure it out eventually anyway…"

"That isn't for you to decide!"

"Aw, lighten up, Lucy," Leo said. "It's not that big of a deal, right? Unless you feel guilty about something and that's why you want to keep Sting a secret? Perhaps… what you two were doing last night?"

She blushed again, "It's… it's not what you think."

"So says your mouth," Levy said. "But your cheeks say otherwise." She leaned forward expectantly. "C'mon, tell us what you were doing last night with sexy Sting-kun!"

"Well…" Lucy froze. "Wait… how do you know Sting is sexy?"

"He's not that sexy," Natsu grumbled. "I'm a whole ton sexier than that pretty boy…"

Leo cleared his throat into his fist and then coughed out, "_You're fucking jealous Natsu-san you pathetic cute little love bird you…_"

"Do you need a throat lozenge?" Erza asked, lifting her purse from the ground.

"Yes please."

"Answer my question," Lucy growled.

Levy reached out and patted the girl's shoulder gently, "Don't worry about it, Lu-chan. We just so happened to be eating at the same restaurant you two were at yesterday. That's all."

"You were spying on me!"

"Spying is such an ugly word," the blunette fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "I prefer _justified reconnaissance_."

"Never mind what _we _were doing yesterday," Erza said, replacing her purse on the floor. "What were _you _doing with Sting until the late hours of the night?"

Natsu clenched his hands into tight fists.

Lucy let out a sigh, "Fine. If you really need to know…" she pushed her hair behind her ears. "I went over to Rogue's house to see his cat, Frosch. Then I kind of got caught up with looking through his old albums of pictures of us when we were younger. Then Sting got a call from this girl that I know and she was kind of having some trouble with some… shady characters so I went with them to help her out. Next thing I knew, it was about three am."

"So you guys weren't making love?" Levy said, not without a hint of disappointment.

"Of course not! Sure, Sting and I dated. But that's in the past! I broke up with him a long time ago and I'm over it!"

"Why did you break up with him in the first place?" Gray wondered, scribbling an answer down in his workbook, seemingly not interested in the conversation at all.

Lucy gulped and looked away, "It's not important."

Natsu stared intently at her and she grew hot and uncomfortable under his gaze. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it! We just weren't meant to be, okay? I realized that and I broke it off. Since it wasn't really a bad break-up, we are still close friends. There's nothing juicy or dramatic about it. Can we please move on now?"

Everyone went silent for a moment. Natsu leaned his chin on the back of his chair, still pouting, although less. Gray turned the page of his workbook and went to work on the problems quietly. Erza coughed gently and retrieved her purse once more and pulled another throat lozenge out. Levy let out a heavy sigh. Leo watched Lucy closely as she flipped through the pages of her history book angrily.

"Anyway," he said finally, knocking her gently on the head with his fist. "Meet me at the front gate after school and we can go take care of that thing together."

"Fine."

He glanced at Natsu, "And what about you? Want to tag along, Salamander?"

Natsu's cheeks flushed slightly and he straightened, clearing his throat. "Nah. I'll pass today."

Lucy peeked up at him from under her bangs. He leaned on the palm of his hand and stared through the window once more. She gulped and busied herself with her study materials.

* * *

"I've never heard of this friend," Lucy observed as she and Leo arrived at the hospital. "Who is he?"

"Don't really know much about him myself," he answered. "Just that his name is Roubaul and he is the head of the Cait Shelter Corporation. I guess it's some sort of textile manufacturer?"

"I've never heard of it…"

"It's more a ghost than anything these days."

Lucy pursed her lips. "What does Dad have to do with him?"

"No clue. He just called him a friend. Maybe they used to run together back in the day."

They entered the elevator and Leo pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"I wonder why Dad wants us to meet with him," Lucy murmured as the elevator gently rose.

"You know the old coot," Leo said. "He's into that sentimental crap. Maybe this guy is dying and Jude wants him to meet his cute little daughter before he goes. He's always bragging about you, you know."

Lucy smiled ruefully, "For good reason. I'm a delight."

"With nice tits," Leo reached out and squeezed one of her breasts, earning a vicious punch to the throat.

By the time the elevator _ding-_ed and the door opened, Leo was on the ground, coughing up blood. A nurse pushing an old woman in a wheelchair stared into the elevator with wide eyes. Lucy smiled at them and exited, stepping over Leo's quivering body on the floor.

"Should I take him to an empty room?" the nurse wondered, staring at the man with concern.

"He'll be fine," Lucy insisted and headed down the hallway. The nurse rolled the old lady into the elevator.

The patient barked with laughter, "Did somethin' ya shouldna have, eh? Well, serves ya right, youngin'." The door closed on her prodding Leo with her foot.

When Lucy found the room, she stood outside and peered in. The first thing she noticed was the impressive feathered head piece perched on top of the head of the sickly, man in bed. The next thing she noticed was the small, blue haired girl clutching tight to a white cat sitting in the chair next to the old man.

Lucy cleared her throat, drawing their attention. The little girl stood, and the old man cracked his eyes open.

"H-Hello," Lucy said, bowing. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ah…" the man struggled up into a sitting position.

"Grandpa!" the little girl set the white cat down on the chair and went to his side, putting her hands on his arm. "You shouldn't force yourself! Just rest!"

"Nonsense, Wendy. Don't worry your heart about a silly old man like me," he groaned and pressed his back into the pillows the little girl rushed to set behind him.

Lucy entered the room and stood at the foot of the bed. He let out a deep sigh and then stroked his impressive white beard. "My name is Roubaul," he said. "Your father and I go way back." He ran his eyes over her slowly before grunting and saying, "I see you wear the uniform for Fairy Tail High."

Lucy glanced down at herself momentarily, "That's right. This is my first year there. I was homeschooled before now."

"This is Wendy," Roubaul motioned to the girl. "I've been homeschooling her for the past seven years. I'm afraid she's getting a little too smart for me though."

"You're a great teacher, Grandpa," Wendy said softly.

Roubaul took a deep breath, eyes closed for a moment. He opened them again and looked to Lucy. "For the past ten years, my company, Cait Shelter Corporation has been under the protection of the Heartfilia Keys. Jude-sama has kept my business up and running all this time, even after bigger corporations were bullying me into selling. I think of your father as my savior."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you. It makes me happy to hear such praise about my father."

Roubaul nodded and coughed wetly. Wendy bit her bottom lip, eyebrows furrowing.

He looked to his granddaughter. "Wendy, would you go see if I could get an extra cup of pudding? This old man needs some sugar."

Wendy gulped, "Y-yes Grandpa." She rushed from the room.

Roubaul sighed, "Miss Lucy. There's a reason Jude sent you here to speak with me."

Lucy moved further into the room, coming around to stand at his side. "I figured there was more than just him wanting me to meet his old friend," she said quietly, reaching out and taking his small wrinkled hand.

He squeezed her fingers weakly, "To put it simply, I'm dying. Pretty soon, in fact. Doctor says if I take my medicine and wear an oxygen tank I can live for a few more months. But _bah_," he frowned. "I was once a powerful man. Strong. Even though I'm like this now, I still have the pride of my youth. I refuse to live off of cords and artificial air."

Lucy sat on the side of the bed.

He let out a sigh. "I'm going to sell my company."

Lucy blinked at him.

"I received an offer from some bigwig. It's a good offer. More than I thought the old business was worth."

"But all this time you've fought for it…"

"_I _fought for it. Yes. But I fought for it for myself. Not for the business. With me no longer around, what's the use of the company still thriving? Besides… who will take it over with me gone?"

"Your granddaughter might—"

"If you ask her, she'll tell you that she wants to keep Cait Shelter alive," he interrupted. "That's what she'll say. But she's not saying it for herself. She's saying it for me. Do you really think that's what I wish for her? To follow in my footsteps because of a sense of duty? That girl doesn't actually want to run a textile business." He closed his eyes, "She's much too smart. She's too special."

Lucy squeezed his hand.

"If I sell the company," he continued quietly, "At least I'll be leaving Wendy something that will be of use to her. At least the money I receive from Cait Shelter will aide her in her own dreams. It'll pay for her to live comfortably. It will pay for her to buy pretty clothes and delicious food. It will pay for her to get her degree from a good medical university like I know she wants." He opened his eyes again and stared into Lucy's. "She's going to be a wonderful doctor. She's already so bright. She's kept me ticking all this time. I know she will be successful."

Lucy smiled.

"The reason you're here…" Roubaul paused to cough, a deep hacking coming from deep in his lungs. Lucy gulped at the sickly sound. When he was done, he rested back on his pillows and let out a sigh. "The reason you're here," he started again. "Is because Wendy doesn't have anyone else. Nobody but that white cat over there," he nodded at the regal feline sitting on the chair, eyes on the old man as he spoke. "Perhaps I was selfish to try to keep her all to myself. If I had enrolled her in a real school, maybe she would have someone else to talk to when I… bit the dust."

"She will never regret spending so much time with her grandpa," Lucy denied.

"Either way… I regret not leaving her more prepared. That's why I will ask this favor of you. Please… take care of Wendy. Be a friend for her."

"Of course," Lucy immediately agreed. "I'll take her to Fairy Tail. She'll make many friends there. We will take good care of her. I promise."

Roubaul sighed deeply and closed his eyes. A small smile formed on his lips. "Thank you."

* * *

"Uhm… Lucy-san?"

Lucy glanced over her shoulder at the small blunette as she followed her down the hallway unsurely.

"What is it, Wendy?"

Wendy blushed and looked down at her uniform, "Do I look weird?"

Lucy smiled and paused so that the girl caught up to her. She draped an arm around her shoulders, "Of course not. You look cute!"

"Uhm… the people here at Fairy Tail are nice, right?"

"Don't be nervous. Everyone is going to love you. That's the best part of Fairy Tail. No matter who you are, they're always willing to accept you into the family."

"B-but… they don't even know me and I haven't done anything to make them accept me—"

"Doesn't matter. You're registered. Now you're an official student of Fairy Tail and therefore a part of our family." Lucy smiled down at her, giving one of her high blue pigtails a gentle tug. "If you ever need help, come to us, alright?"

Wendy's cheeks turned pink and she smiled shyly back up at her. "Alright. And the same goes for you. If you ever need help… you can come to me. I'm not really all that skilled... but I'm a little experienced in simple first aid so..."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lucy winked and paused outside of the classroom's door. She removed her arm from around Wendy's shoulders and said, "Okay. Are you ready?"

Wendy smoothed her hands through her pigtails nervously. "Are you sure I don't look weird?"

"Positive."

She nodded, "Okay. I'm ready."

Lucy slid the door open and walked inside, fists on her hips. "Alright! Listen up troublemakers! We've got a new student so treat her nice and watch her back, got it?"

"Lucy's channeling Director Makarov today, it would seem," Mirajane giggled.

"_A NEW GIRL_?" Cana rose from where she sat at Lucy's desk and rushed the front of the room, apparently already sloshed as her stumbling gait suggested. "_LEMME AT HER_!"

"New girl?" Leo stood from his seat and skipped happily up the aisle, swinging his loosely clenched fists giddily at his side.

Wendy walked into the room and promptly hid behind Lucy, holding her arm tight.

Leo and Cana froze, quickly lacing their fingers together and huddling close as they stared at the small blunette.

"Everybody," Lucy said with a smile. "This is Wendy Marvell."

Wendy gulped and moved slightly out from behind the blonde. She bowed hurriedly, "_Good morning! It's nice to meet you! Please take care of me from now on!_"

Cana leapt forward and grabbed the girl, hugging her close and rubbing her cheek all over hers. "_How cuuuuuuute_!" she sang. "Oh my gosh! Look at how adorable she is!"

Leo nodded in approval, rubbing his chin. His eyes glinted behind his blue tinted sunglasses, "Yes, indeed. If she were only four years older… _heh heh heh—_"

Lucy knocked him over the head.

The rest of the class gathered around the girl, with exception to Gray and Natsu and the former newest students of Fairy Tail, the two ex members of Phantom Lord that hung out in the back of the room.

"What's the big deal about a new brat?" Gajeel muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"She is cute," Juvia murmured. "Juvia hopes that Gray-sama doesn't fall victim to her cuteness…"

"You're still weird as ever."

"Gajeel-kun should try harder to integrate into the class," Juvia decided.

"What are you talking about? Me and that pink haired bastard beat the shit out of that blonde electrical nerd guy the other day, didn't we?"

"Yeah but since there wasn't a chapter to cover that, Gajeel-kun needs to find another way to show his crossover from evil to good."

Gajeel scowled, pierced brows pulling low over his red eyes. "Oh yeah? Like you've done that?"

"Juvia bonded with the Akane Beach group when we fought together against Erza's shady past," Juvia pointed out.

"That didn't get a chapter either!"

"Oh yeah…"

Gajeel and Juvia fell silent, depressed at how easily they had been dropped and forgotten from the story line.

After a long minute, Juvia held a fist up, "Juvia will find a way to make herself a bigger character during the sports festival!"

"Me too," Gajeel said. He grinned, "Maybe I'll get the chance to kick some strong guy's ass."

"Good luck, Gajeel-kun!"

"Gajeel! Juvia!" Levy waved from the front of the room, drawing the attention of the two. She smiled, "Come meet Wendy!"

Juvia and Gajeel both looked away, color tinting their cheeks. After a moment, Gajeel cleared his throat.

"Well… since it was requested of me… I suppose I'll have to go up there…" he turned but Juvia was already at the front of the room, greeting Wendy cheerfully.

Natsu leaned his chin on the palm of his hand, eyes following Lucy as she laughed and stood protectively at Wendy's side.

"Aren't you gonna go meet her?" Gray asked, turning towards the brooding boy.

"I met her last night," he mumbled. "Lucy brought her and her cat Carla over to meet me."

"Oh…" Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu. There was something bothering the boy, obviously. Normally he'd be up there with the others, joking and laughing. In fact, he had been acting strange for the past couple of days. _What's this idiot's problem_?

"Hey, Ice for Brains," Natsu finally said, eyes still locked on the blonde.

"What, Fire Breath?"

"I'm gonna spit you a hypothetical situation. Help me figure it out, alright?"

Gray cocked an eyebrow and leaned his cheek on his fist. "Alright. Hit me."

"So… suppose there's this guy. And he has this friend. A girl. And for a while now, he's been a little confused about her—"

"He's in love with her."

"You didn't even let me finish!" Natsu shouted, shaking his fists angrily.

"Right. Continue," Gray stifled his smirk.

"Okay… well… the guy has been noticing her a little more. And he gets mad when she hangs out with her ex boyfriend. And sometimes he catches himself thinking about how he'd like to spend all day, every day with her. Doing normal stuff, like cuddling in bed and holding hands as they watch TV and cooking spaghetti together every night for dinner…"

_He really did a shitty job on making this hypothetical,_ Gray thought as he stared at the other boy blandly.

"Someone told him that he was in love with her but he denied it because he didn't agree. But maybe it was because he's never been in love before? Or maybe he's not really in love with her and the other guy just didn't know what the hell he was talking about?" Natsu finished, turning his confused stare towards the ice sculptor.

"Right…" Gray straightened. "No, he's totally in love with her."

"_What_?" Natsu looked thoroughly displeased with this answer. "But _why_? What makes him in love with her? What is love? What does it feel like?"

"Idiot," Gray rolled his eyes. "It's what you're feeling right now! Err… I mean what the guy is feeling."

"But… what is he feeling?"

Gray rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Well, first off, he's feeling jealous about her hanging out with her ex boyfriend, right? Usually, someone only feels jealous over something like that because they have feelings for the person, right?"

"I… guess…"

"And he wants to do stuff with her that couples normally do, you know? Like cuddling and holding hands. That's not something that people in a platonic relationship do on a normal basis."

"It's not?" Natsu blanched.

"Dude."

"I totally thought it was. Seriously."

"You idiot. That's like if you and I cuddled and held hands. That's fuckin' weird," Gray made a disgusted face.

"We're not friends, Ice Princess."

"Fine. Can you imagine doing that shit with Erza then?"

Natsu's face completely shifted until a look of depression washed over his features.

"Oh my God," he muttered, holding his head in his hands. "You're right… I would totally not do those things with Erza. It's just… I do them with Happy so I thought…"

"You hold hands with Happy?" Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Well yeah… it's cute, you know? I'll hold his paw and see how long it takes before he pulls it away and places it on top of my hand. And then I'll do it again and again until he gets mad and changes seats…" he noticed Gray's incredulous stare. He let out a heavy sigh, "It gets lonely in that house all alone."

Gray stood, "Man… just accept it. You're in love with Lucy." He turned towards the front of the room as Natsu's face turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"I told you it was a hypothetical situation!"

"Cana!" Gray called out as he headed towards the group of students. "Why are you even in here? This isn't your class!"

"Shut up, Gray! Can't a girl get lost every once in a while? _JEEZ_," Cana pulled her flask from her blazer and twisted the lid off. "Just _SUE _me, why don't ya!"

Natsu slumped down on his desk, arms around his head. He peeked through the gap in his arms at Lucy as she made room next to Wendy for Gray to introduce himself to the young girl. Natsu gulped and watched as Lucy laughed and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear, brown eyes alight with joy and warmth. Natsu's heart ached and sped up in his chest. He reached in and clutched at it, fingers notched in the skin and muscle.

"Nngh," he buried his face in his arm and stayed that way for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if anyone falls in love the way Natsu does in this fic. (Or in Her Strength, I realize they're a little similar. I'll shake it up later. Promise.) Seriously, like... to be so in denial and disbelieving and honestly just... dense as shit. Like seriously, Natsu get ahold of yourself. It's only love. There are worse things in the world. Like black licorice and the smell of honeysuckle. Kill me. **

**I don't know why I like to write Natsu in this way. You know... just innocent and incredulous about the whole act of loving someone else in a way different from the love of family and friends. Even though in the manga it's looking like Natsu is much more aware of such things, and much more mature about it... I just love to make him seem like a scared little boy in the clutches of love sickness. Maybe it reminds me of the MOTH, who is full of childish excitement, warm cuddles, and hand holding. And Lucy always seems to be the more mature one. I would say that I put myself into this but then again... not really. I still let Lucy seem pretty warm and kind, falling in love a little more gently than her counterpart. Whereas I fell in love like a proper stoic, full of "Ah yes, our children will be very strong with good teeth and thick hair."**

**Everyone experiences love in different ways. ;) Anyone have a good falling in love story you'd like to share? How did it happen for you? All at once? At first sight? Slowly? TELL ME DAMN IT.**

**Okay, I'm done for now. I had originally wanted to do all of the arcs in a modern way, re-imagining them from a whole new perspective, but I decided that it was just too damn tedious to think about so I'm just gonna do whatever the hell I want to do. (Ah the joys of being a writer) There will be some more references and similarities though in some future happenings. I hope I can pull them off in a way that everyone will notice and think clever, but we will see.**

**Anyway... I love you all! It warms my frigid winter heart whenever I hear from you lovelies! And with all the snow piled outside my house... I need some warmth. Hope you all like the chapter. Love love! Kiss kiss!**

**Love-Moo**


	38. Chapter 38

No Shame in Falling in Love

"Did you hear?"

Sting sucked on the straw of his juice box and turned his head towards Rogue. "Hear what?"

"About the sports festival," he continued, not looking up from his physics book. "Apparently we're competing against other schools this year."

"Hm…" Sting stared forward, leaning back in his chair. "Too bad. At least when we keep it in Saber Tooth there's a chance that things will be interesting."

"Don't be so quick to write the other participants off," Rogue chided, turning a page. "After all, Lucy's school will be there."

The juice box fell from Sting's mouth and he sat forward, slamming all four legs of his chair back to the floor. "Fairy Tail is participating?"

"Hmhm. Although I don't know if Lucy herself will join the competing team."

"If Fairy Tail is gonna be there then that means that pink haired bastard will be too…" a slow grin spread across Sting's face. "You know what? I think this sports festival will be pretty fun after all…"

* * *

"Hey Lucy you know what sounds fun?" Cana slid in close next to the girl during the lunch hour.

Lucy unscrewed the top of her bottle of water, "What?"

"We should have a sleepover!" she threw her arms around Lucy's shoulders and hugged her tight. "Doesn't that sound like so much fun?"

"A sleepover, huh?" Lucy looked at her warily in the corner of her brown eyes. "Well… that does sound _kind _of fun."

"We can get some booze and get totally wasted and touch each other's boobs!" Cana snaked a hand up and grabbed Lucy's left breast.

"I'm invited, right?" Leo leaned over the table, eyes glittering behind his blue sunglasses. "I can join in on the titty grabbing sleepover party?"

"Of course!" Cana continued to squeeze Lucy. "The more the merrier! We can play spin the bottle, the king game, naked twister—"

"This is sounding less fun by the second," Lucy said.

"I will go," Erza decided with a firm nod.

"Me too," Levy grinned. "Sounds fun!"

"What about you, Gray?" Cana glanced at the ice sculptor.

He shrugged and took a bite from his apple. "Sure. I'll go."

"Natsu?" Cana turned to the mopey boy sitting to the right of Gray.

Natsu tore his eyes from Lucy to face the brunette, "What?"

"Sleepover with Lucy," she said, smirking knowingly. "Would you want to go?"

Natsu's cheeks blazed red, "Wh-wh-what?"

"Relax, fire breath," Gray rolled his eyes. "Everyone else would be there too."

"Oh…" Natsu gulped and looked away, "Err… yeah. I'd go."

"Good," Cana finally released Lucy and leaned away. "Then it's settled. Even cute little Wendy-chan can go," Cana grinned at the little blunette on the other side of Lucy.

"Uhm…" Wendy blinked. "Actually… I don't think I should drink alcohol or do things like… _n-n-naked twister…_"

"Don't worry," Lucy placed her hand gently on Wendy's head. "I'll protect you."

Wendy smiled shyly, "Well… if it's okay then…"

"Alright!" Cana cheered. "It's settled! We—"

"Excuse me…"

Everyone turned towards the blunette standing behind Gray. Juvia squirmed, hands behind her back, cheeks bright pink.

"Eh?" Gray cocked an eyebrow. "Juvia?"

Juvia's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "G-Gray-sama…" she gulped and swung her hands around. "I made you a bento!"

Gray stared down at the box in her outstretched hands. It was wrapped in a white handkerchief with pink hearts on it.

"Err… you made me lunch?" he said unsurely.

Juvia suddenly jerked the bento back to her chest, "Juvia is so stupid! Gray-sama has already eaten bread but… but…"

Gray reached out and tugged the box from her hands, "Whatever. It's fine. I'm still hungry anyway."

Juvia's face reddened, "Gray-sama will eat Juvia's hard work and determination?"

"Don't say weird things and I will," he turned forward again, untying the handkerchief around the box.

"No fair!" Natsu grumbled, staring enviously at the lunch box. "I want a home cooked lunch!"

Lucy leaned her chin on the palm of her hand, "You do? Then should I make you one for tomorrow?"

Natsu stared at her with wide eyes, cheeks turning a light pink.

"Eh…" he gulped. "You… don't… have… to…" He averted his eyes to the table top and twiddled his thumbs, fidgeting awkwardly. "I mean… if you want to… I'll eat it happily. But you don't have to force yourself…"

"Hey Juvia," Cana said over Natsu's mumbling. "Do you want to participate in a sleepover?"

Juvia's mouth dropped open, "Juvia? Juvia is being invited to a Fairy Tail social gathering outside of school?"

"That's right."

"Juvia will be there! Just tell me when and where!"

"Cool," Cana grinned, "Tell your scary friend that he's invited too."

"Juvia will tell Gajeel-kun right away!" the blunette turned and darted across the cafeteria.

Gray popped open the lid of the lunchbox and froze. Natsu stared down at the spread quietly.

"God damn it!" Gray slammed the lid back down and slid it towards Leo. "I can't eat that! It's embarrassing! Loke, you eat it!"

Leo lifted the lid and peered down at the food. He chuckled and Lucy leaned over to take a peek. Her cheeks flared when she witnessed the meticulously cut and arranged food into what looked like a near perfect depiction of Gray's face with heart shaped chocolates surrounding it.

"Never mind!" Lucy squeaked. "Natsu I can't make something like that so I think you should continue to just eat from the cafeteria…"

"Aw…" Natsu failed to hide his disappointment as he leaned on his fist. "But it looked strangely… tasty…"

"Dude," Gray stared at him with disgust. "Don't say that about something that looks like my face."

Leo slid the lunch box back towards Gray, "C'mon, Gray. Juvia poured her heart into making this. The least you can do is to taste it."

He grimaced and glanced back down at the meal. "Ugh…" he lifted the plastic fork included inside and quickly stirred the contents, erasing his face. "Fine…" he stabbed a chocolate and popped into his mouth.

* * *

"Shit!" Lucy dug through her bag frantically, tossing textbooks, loose paper, and pencils everywhere across her bedroom floor. "It's not here!" she turned the bag upside down and shook, discarding the last of its contents on the rug.

She sat back on her heels and let out a deep sigh. "_Great_," she muttered. Tomorrow was the big math test and she had completely forgotten her notes back at the school. She groaned and rubbed her face with her hands roughly. She had been putting off studying for the entire week, having decided to cram the night before and now look at her. Even though she had the math book, it was useless if she didn't know what lessons to study.

"I should just start writing in the book like Natsu does," she said as she flipped through the pages dejectedly. She glanced towards the door to her balcony. The easiest thing to do would be to sneak over to Natsu's house and borrow his notes. They could even study together, if he was in the mood for it. But then again… she sighed and lay back on the floor, spreading her arms and legs wide. Lately he had been acting so strange. He hadn't come over to her room for a week. He avoided looking at her as much as he could and barely said two or three words to her at a time.

_Have I done something to make him mad_? she wondered. She remembered back to how she snapped at him about Sting. _He was pretty angry about me hanging out with those two…_ she scowled. _Not that it's any of his business. I'm entitled to having friends outside of him. What the hell? It's not like I was out having sex and doing drugs._

Lucy rolled onto her side, folding her arm under her head as she stared at the balcony door. _What's his deal? He used to be over here every night, bugging me and making a mess out of my room. And now he's just totally uninterested in seeing me? He hasn't even walked me to or from school for the past three days either!_

Lucy was getting angrier and angrier by the second. _As a member of the Heartfilia Keys, he should be required to at least walk me to school and back!_

As she stewed in her uproarious emotions, the answer to the question of whether she should go to Natsu's house to study turned into a furious and stubborn, "NO FUCKING WAY!"

Lucy sat up and let out a breath of air. Asking Leo for his notes was out of the question too. He had left an hour ago to go on a job for Jude and took his school bag with him to study in the car along the way. So what were her options? Calling Erza, Levy, or Gray to ask if they could study together was asking too much at such a late hour. She could go through each chapter the class had covered thus far and do a few problems from each… but that would take the whole night. She groaned and climbed to her feet. That left one option.

Time to break into the school.

* * *

Technically she wasn't _breaking _in.

"I mean," she mumbled as she snuck down the hallways quietly. "Is it really considered breaking in when they don't lock the doors to begin with?" Indeed, it had been laughably easy to sneak into the school. It was no wonder Gajeel and those other Phantom Lord students were able to destroy the building so effortlessly. Perhaps if Makarov started locking the buildings up, no one would have been able to cause the damage they did.

Then again, they probably would have just busted through the doors and windows, considering that they broke them all anyway.

"There's no magic cure for criminals," Lucy muttered as she headed for the stairs at the end of the hall that would take her to the next floor, where the classroom with her desk was located.

It was eerie, being in the school at night. She avoided turning on any lights in case someone from the dorms saw and decided to investigate.

"I should have asked Taurus to come along," she whispered, jumping slightly at the sound of a tree branch scratching the window to her right. She shivered and picked up her pace, hugging herself as if her own arms could possibly protect her from whatever went bump in the night here at Fairy Tail High.

When she finally reached the stairwell, she let out a breath and reached for the railing, glancing up towards the second landing. Lucy's spine stiffened and her body went cold. Her eyes widened as they took in the sight before her.

A young girl in a wispy pink dress with ghostly pale skin and nearly translucent blonde hair curling all the way down to her ankles walked slowly, seemingly drifting across the floor to the top of the stairs. Lucy's mouth dried up and she couldn't even scream as the girl's small, doll like face turned in her direction. Large green eyes peered out between fluttering bangs. A small smile touched the girl's lips and the soft sound of gentle giggling traveled down the stairs to Lucy.

Lucy's knees gave out and she stumbled back, letting out a scream. She didn't waste a second after her rear connected with the floor and quickly turned and scrambled back down the hall in the direction she had come, hands slipping on the slick linoleum.

"Where are you going?" a light voice called after her. "You're leaving so soon?"

"_Noooooo_!" Lucy managed to gain her feet and sprinted towards the exit of the school. "_I'm sorry for disturbing your rest! Please spare me!_" She reached the front door in a matter of seconds and burst out into the crisp night air. Forgetting all about her notes and the forthcoming math test, Lucy pumped her arms and legs and ran at a break neck speed all the way home to Hakobe Way.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Natsu leaned his chin on the palm of his hand and glared at the man sitting on his couch, turning the pages of his math book apathetically.

"Well," Leo sighed. "I got back early from my job tonight and wanted to study math with Lucy, but when I went into her room, she wasn't there. When I texted her and asked where she was, she just told me to mind my own business and called me a narc, so…" he pushed his blue tinted sunglasses up into his spiky hair. "I don't have anyone to study with. That's why I came over here."

"I've never studied a day in my life. I don't plan on starting tonight. Especially not with _you_."

Leo glanced up from his notes. "Hm…" His eyes lingered on the pink haired boy's face for a moment before he let out an amused chuckle and turned back to the book in his hands.

"What?" Natsu snapped.

"No… nothing."

"You laughed at me. What's so funny?"

Leo tapped his chin with his pen, "No. I wasn't laughing. Although I do think it's pretty funny how much you are brooding."

"I'm not brooding."

"Whatever," Leo rolled his eyes and turned his eyes back to the formula typed neatly across the page in front of him.

Natsu was silent for a moment before he coughed and said, "Wh-why does it seem like I'm brooding?"

"You're not yourself," Leo said simply. "I just told you that Lucy disappeared from home and you didn't even ask where she went."

"She's probably with _Sting_."

"And on top of that, you're acting like a spoilt little brat who just got told he can't play with his favorite toy," Leo's mouth curled up into a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu grumbled, looking away. "No I'm not."

"Sure you are. So, do you want to tell me why you've been avoiding Lucy?"

"Sh-shut up! I'm not avoiding her! I'm just… just… keeping an appropriate distance from her. That's all. It's not good for a guy to spend so much time with a girl, right? Bein' in her room with her alone all the time… it's indecent, isn't it?"

Leo laughed, "Since when have you ever cared about being _decent_?"

"Since I realized that I'm capable of being indecent to Lucy!"

Leo's eyes widened and Natsu's cheeks turned pink.

"What does that mean, do you suppose?" Leo leaned forward with interest. "You're capable of being indecent to Lucy? How so?"

"No! That's not… No!" Natsu quickly jerked his head to the side, staring in embarrassment across the room. Happy strolled into the living room and hopped up onto the table separating Natsu and Leo. The blue cat turned to Leo and meowed.

"Oh really?" Leo grinned. "Natsu _liiiiiiikes_ Lucy, eh? Yeah, I figured as much."

"Shut up!" Natsu glared at him, face turning impossibly redder. "It's not that! It's just that I've realized lately that she… she… she's a girl and all…"

Leo laughed and closed his math book. "Talk about no self awareness…" he sighed and crossed one leg over the other. "Listen, Natsu. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Liking a girl is completely normal. Especially when that girl is Lucy Heartfilia. I mean… what's not to like? She's beautiful, sweet, funny, smart… and for some reason she likes you too."

Natsu gulped, averting his eyes to the table, "That's… it's different though."

Leo smirked knowingly, "Either way. There's no shame in falling in love. And if you keep acting this way, Lucy might start to get the wrong idea."

"Like what?"

"I dunno… like maybe she'll start to think that you don't like her at all?"

"Why would she think that when it's so obviously the opposite?"

"Is it? I mean… look at it from her point of view. Ever since she first brought up Sting, what have you done? You've been so grumpy and quiet, even with the others around. You've stopped walking with her to and from school. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you hated her."

"But I don't! I just don't know how I'm supposed to act around her anymore! That's all!"

"What's wrong with how you've been acting around her up until now?" Leo cocked an eyebrow.

"Er… well…" he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know… if I can. Now that I know that I… you know… about her… I feel that… it's just that I see her differently from usual. I notice every little thing that she does and it… it makes my heart pound really hard and my face gets super hot and I feel like I just swallowed fire and it's burning the inside of my stomach…"

"Love is painful, isn't it?" Leo smiled gently.

"I don't like it," Natsu groaned. "It's too hard. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do? I… I feel like it'd be really out of character if I suddenly acted all lovey dovey and actually pursued her seriously…"

"What do you want to do then?"

Natsu gulped and leaned his cheek on the table, watching as Happy cleaned a paw.

"I… I want to know more about her. I want to know about her past and her secrets. I want to be closer to her but… it'd be weird to straight up start asking all this, right? Up until now I've been nothing but a friend to her. To suddenly switch gears and try to get her to love me would be too ambitious, wouldn't it?"

"Hmm…" Leo leaned back against the couch. "It sounds like quite the dilemma, doesn't it?"

"I'm miserable," Natsu rolled his face onto his forehead and smacked it gently on the table. "And it's all Lucy's fault."

Leo chuckled, "Are you sure it isn't _your _fault?"

"How is it my fault? She's the one that made me fall in love with her, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's the fact that you are in love with her that you are miserable. I think it's because you've been avoiding her that you are so gloomy."

Natsu glanced up at him.

"When you love someone, naturally you'd want to be with them as often as you could be, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So aren't you just torturing yourself by keeping at a distance?" Leo shrugged. "Even if she doesn't reciprocate your feelings, wouldn't it be better to at least nurture the relationship you already share with her?"

Natsu gulped and didn't reply.

Leo smiled and opened his math book once more, continuing his studying where he had left off.

Long minutes ticked by before Natsu finally spoke again.

"What's Lucy's favorite color?" he mumbled.

"Blue."

Natsu leaned his cheek on his palm and tapped the table with his other hand.

"What's her favorite animal?"

"… dragon, probably."

Natsu pursed his lips. "What's her favorite food?"

"Hmm… butterscotch candies."

"Her least favorite food?"

Leo lifted his head slowly. He stared at the boy for a few silent seconds before answering.

"… spaghetti."

Natsu scowled and straightened, "That's gotta be wrong. Lucy eats spaghetti every night! Why would she eat it if she hated it?"

Leo smiled sadly, "Who knows? I guess that's something you'll have to ask her yourself."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him, "I don't believe it. You're just making stuff up, aren't you?"

Leo shrugged and turned the page of the math book. "Do you understand all this foiling crap?" he tapped the page. "Seriously, I kinda drifted off during this part so I have no idea how to do it. How can you _foil _a math equation? Destroy its master plan?"

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes, "I told you… I've never studied a day in my life. What makes you think _I _know how to do that crap? I'm going to bed. See yourself out."

"You're too cold, Natsu-kun," Leo whined.

"Whatever," Natsu threw a wave over his shoulder and disappeared out of the living room.

Leo glanced at Happy. The cat regarded him with a large black eye, blue tail twitching slightly.

"That guy is hopeless," Leo informed the feline.

Happy purred and let out a meow, almost as if to say, "Tell me about it."

* * *

Lucy panted as she trudged down the hall of the house. Her sweaty hair was sticking to her forehead and dangling in front of her eyes in strings. She pushed it away with a hoarse sigh. "Water…" she mumbled as she headed towards the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Jude's voice rang out from the closed door of his office.

Lucy hesitated. She moved close to the door and pressed her ear to the wood.

"I don't care about that, tell me about their advances!" Jude's voice was terse and displeased.

_Is work going bad?_ Lucy wondered, listening harder. But her father must be having a conversation over the phone because she couldn't pick up any sound from the one answering him.

"I understand that but… no. Of course not. Ah… well… did you get a clear date on when they'll be making their move? … well that's not helpful at all… no… Are you kidding me?" Jude let out a loud groan and Lucy bit her lip.

_Is this my fault? Are things turning bad because I called off the merger with Zentopia?_ Fear gripped her heart and she pressed her hand to her chest as if that could ease the pain. _I knew it. I was too selfish. It's all my fault… I'm sorry Daddy… I'm sorry…_

"Well, at least we have Byro on our side this time," Jude said.

The fear dissipated and Lucy wiped the sweat from her brow, _Oh thank God, Byro isn't the one causing him troubles._

"Ugh… I don't really know what to do at this point. I mean… it sounds like they're out for blood this time. And what's more, we don't have Igneel and the others to take the fall this time so if it gets violent… no. I can't cause that kind of panic. Not after the whole thing with Jose…"

Lucy leaned away from the door.

_Igneel_? She blinked rapidly. But… that's the name of Natsu's father. Why would Dad know his name? Unless he was talking about a _different _Igneel… but then again, it wasn't that common of a name.

She leaned back in to the door to listen further.

"No… I understand that, King. It's just… Can I really do it all again? With Lucy finally happy and living the life of a normal teenager… y-yeah. I know. I just… I want to be around to see more of it…"

Fear struck her once more. _What is he saying? What's happening? Is he going somewhere without me?_

"I _know _that. But… it's not just me! Lucy is the same! I wouldn't put it above these bastards to attack— Yes… there is that… No. No. No. I can't. I just… can't."

Tears stung Lucy's eyes. It was too painful to listen to the conversation any longer. The confusion and uneasiness was driving her mad. She forced herself to move away from the doorway to the office and headed for the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water and turned in for the night, worrying instead about the math test she was undoubtedly about to fail.

* * *

**Author's Note: _Hmm... I have no idea where I'm going with this story at all... lemme sprinkle some complicated plot ideas into the mix and see if anything comes from it... Yeah... good plan._**

**Well, I think it was 'What it Means to Be's turn to get a new chapter but as it goes, this is the one that was finished first. Weird, considering that 'What' is the story I've been brainstorming the most about lately. Silly Moo. Anyway, how is everyone doing? Christmas is coming up, all my Christmas celebrators out there gettin excited? I can't wait to shove my face full of pie and mashed potatoes. This is what I live for, ladies and gentledudes. Oh, and I'll get to see my kinda cool family, that's a sorta bonus. This year we are having it at my parents house so that means I'll probably have to help cook and clean. Ugh... But that also means I'll be able to sneak bites of food before everyone else so HA. I like those odds. Now I'll just worry about finishing up my Christmas shopping before the big day. Everyone is getting alcohol. Ho ho ho mutha fuckas.**

**Welp, I guess I will go and think about what I did today and try to come up with some ideas to follow up this crap. Hmm... Sleepover... spaghetti... Igneel? Maybe there's a connection? Wait... if you arrange the three things together then it makes a triangle. Triangle=Illuminati.**

**Boom. There we go. Figured out the rest of the story.**

**Just kidding.**

**Okay, I'm gonna snuggle my kitties and watch anime. Any suggestions on something good to watch? I'm always lookin for new stuff! **

**Bye bye, chilluns. Love you. Hug hug, kiss kiss. Message me for any reason. Unless it's to call me a butt face. Then please, keep it in your reviews.**

**Love-Moo**

**PS- it's been a year since I first joined Fanfiction and started writing Her Strength. Happy anniversary to me.**


	39. Chapter 39

Your Daddy is in the Crosshairs

"You saw a ghost?" Levy perked, walking up to join the conversation Lucy was having with Gray and Erza.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Last night I forgot my notes here at the school so I came back to get them and while I was here, I saw a ghostly figure at the top of the stairs! She had long pale hair and big green eyes and—"

"Oh, so you saw the founder," Erza interrupted.

"Huh?" Lucy stared at her. "The _founder_?"

"Yeah," Gray cut in. "Mavis Vermillion. She's the founder of Fairy Tail."

"So… she wasn't a ghost?" Lucy blinked in confusion. "But… what was she doing at the school so late at night…"

"Oh no, she's a ghost alright," Erza said, nodding. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Founder Mavis died about twenty years ago. She's buried at Tenrou Park, just behind the school."

Lucy squeaked, "So I _did _see a ghost last night?"

"Yeah," Gray shrugged. "But it's not that big of a deal. She shows up every once in a while to check up on the school and harass Director Makarov. Don't worry about it. She's totally harmless."

"I actually find her endearing," Levy admitted with a smile.

"Definitely," Erza nodded. "She is quite charming. You should have stayed and had a chat with her, Lucy. I'm sure she gets lonely at night."

Lucy gulped, "I… I didn't realize. I mean… I thought she was the ghost of a student that had died in the building or something…"

"Well, she _did _die in the building," Levy said.

"Yeah," Gray said. "Where was it…"

"Right where Lucy is sitting, right?" Natsu approached the group, grinning wide. "In that very desk."

Lucy leapt to her feet, sending her chair clattering to the floor, "_Are you shitting me_?"

"Yeah," Natsu took his seat, dropping his bag on the desk. "She actually died out in the woods or something, right?"

"That's right," Erza said. "She was murdered, or so I hear."

"Murdered?" Lucy's eyebrows knit together and she clutched at her heart. "But… why?"

"That's not confirmed," Levy corrected. "In fact, there's a rumor that Mavis isn't actually dead at all. Just in a coma in a crypt beneath the school. And the spirit we see roaming around is her soul looking for a way to wake her body up once more."

"Don't let Director Makarov hear you talking like that," Gray said. "You know that's a taboo subject."

"Anyway," Erza leaned on her elbows. "Cana was wondering when and where we were going to have the sleepover."

"We can't do it in the dorms," Gray said. "Since girls are prohibited from the boy side and vice versa."

"How about Lu-chan's house?" Levy wondered.

"No way," Lucy shook her head. "My house is too crowded. Dad and the others would be all over us."

"So then that basically leaves Natsu's house," Erza said.

"Mine?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I guess it's okay. So long as you don't make a mess."

"Don't want to add to the pile?" Gray said dully. "Make sure you do some cleaning before we come over. I don't want to sleep in dirty underwear."

"Like I'd let you anywhere near my underwear, Frostbite. You'd be sleeping in the moldy bathtub."

The two started throwing punches at one another, still sitting in their chairs, the legs scraping against the floors.

Lucy turned to Natsu, "If you want, how about I come over and help you clean up a little?"

Natsu gazed at her silently for a moment, his fist knotted around Gray's hair as the ice sculptor pulled on his ear. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave her a cheerful smile.

"Alright! Let's do that!"

Lucy's heart thudded in her chest and she let out a tiny sigh of relief. It seemed like Natsu was treating her somewhat normally. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

"How romantic," Erza muttered to Levy, who giggled.

"Anyway," Gray jabbed Natsu in the throat and the boy released his hair and sat back, hacking. Gray straightened his hair and leaned on his desk. "Now we have the where. How about the when?"

"That's the tricky part," Erza said. "Practice for the sports festival is starting this week. For the next month we are going to be busy preparing for it."

"So that means we're pretty much swamped up until the sports festival is over?" Lucy righted her chair and sat down once more.

"What a drag," Gray sighed, eyes closed.

"So we will just have to do it after the festival then?" Levy said. "That's not too bad. It can double as a celebration party for when we win!"

"That's the spirit!" Erza and Levy clasped hands. "Fairy Tail will be triumphant!"

* * *

"Listen up you brats!" Director Makarov announced from the auditorium's stage. "I'm going to announce the names of the students that have been chosen to compete in the upcoming sports festival!" The auditorium erupted in cheers as the Fairy Tail students raved at their director's words. "I've based my decisions on the potential I've seen throughout these two weeks of training! All decisions are final and no one can back out once they've been chosen as a team member!"

"I don't like the sound of that," Lucy muttered to Levy, who quickly clasped her hands and prayed to be opted out of the choices.

"Me, me, me, me, me!" Natsu chanted on the other side of Lucy. "_Pick me_!"

"First!" Makarov continued, "Erza Scarlet!"

Erza stood from her place in the row in front of Lucy and the others and threw her arms into the air, letting out a massive scream that Lucy could only describe as _prehistoric_, before clearing her throat and sitting down once more.

"Yes, do your best," Makarov was unfazed by the girl's outburst. "Next, although, as you all know but never really talk about, he was expelled for a short amount of time from the school because of a ridiculously unnecessary battle royale he initiated among the students here, Laxus Dreyar is our second player!"

Laxus didn't make a sound over where he stood leaning up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, but his three fangirls put up a huge fuss of cheering and clapping and blowing foghorns.

"Alright, enough of the cheering. Hold it to the end," Makarov said tersely. "Also on the roster is Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane and Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, Mystogan, Lucy Heartfilia, and Wendy Marvell."

The auditorium roared its approval, Natsu bellowing the loudest, as Lucy's mouth hung open and she turned towards Levy and Wendy on the other side of her.

"Why me?" Lucy squeaked.

"Why _me?_" Wendy added, eyes fearful.

"Anyway," Makarov slammed his meter stick on the floor to quiet the students down once more. "Like I said, there's no getting out now that your name has been called. Now, get back to training and make Fairy Tail proud!"

"AYE SIR!" Natsu and the others hollered as Lucy collapsed back in her seat.

* * *

"Lucy's competing in the sports festival next week?" Jude stared up at Leo with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Leo chuckled and sat down across from his boss at his desk. "She's pretty pissed."

"Why?"

"She didn't want to compete. She's scared she's going to fail and let everyone down."

"_My _daughter?" Jude scoffed. "Never! My little girl will blow the enemy away! I've raised her to be a fighter! Oh… I'm so excited. Shall we gather everyone and make a day of it?"

"Make a day of it?" Leo frowned. "Are you forgetting something?"

Jude leaned back in his seat, "Eh? Am I?"

Leo let out a sigh, "So you're just going to completely ignore what King told you over the phone the other week?"

Jude froze, "Oh… shit…" he grabbed his phone and unlocked the screen. He pulled up his calendar and stared at it. "When is Lucy's sports festival?"

"Saturday."

Jude let out a groan and tossed the phone across the room. It clattered against the wall and fell to the floor, screen going black. "Damn it! What's with this shitty timing?"

"Do you really have to skip town? Isn't it kind of overkill? What makes you think they're even after you in the first place?"

"Are you kidding me? When have they ever _not _been after me?"

"Maybe they've forgotten how you fucked them over last time."

Jude grunted and rubbed his face. "That's wishful thinking," he let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it. Lucy finally participates in a normal school function open to family and friends, other than that parade we just kind of gleaned over, and I can't be there to watch it."

"Maybe you can wear a disguise."

Jude glared at the redhead. "You honestly think that will work?"

Leo shrugged, "You never know. Anyway, will you really be any safer out of town that in it? Since you made the executive decision to leave all of the Keys behind to watch over Lucy…"

"What choice do I have? I don't have the heart to take her with me and separate her from the friends she's made and I'll be damned if I leave her here alone without a soul to protect her."

"She's got Salamander."

"Fuck that guy. I don't trust him with an empty wallet, let alone my pride and ever loving joy."

"Well she also has Fairy Tail. They've proven to be pretty capable after that whole Porla incident."

Jude stacked his hands over his stomach and looked out the window of his office quietly.

Leo watched him for a moment before standing and heading for the door. "Think about it. You've got a week to figure it out before the dragons attack."

* * *

"Okay miss, just go ahead and walk through the sensor," the guard said.

Lucy did as she was told.

"All clear. Here you go," he handed her the candy bar she brought and walked down the hall. "Follow me."

The guard led her to a door and opened it onto a large cafeteria like room with tables scattered about.

"Go ahead and take a seat," he said. "We will bring him in shortly."

"Thank you," Lucy went to a table and sat, setting the candy bar down in front of her. She took a deep breath and attempted to still her pounding heart. What was she doing here? If she needed answers so badly, why didn't she just go straight to the source and ask her father? But would he even answer?

"Probably not," she muttered and leaned on her elbows. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. She couldn't afford to sit around wasting time. She had heard that last line Leo had given her father in the office the other day. She only had a week before these supposed _dragons _were going to attack. She needed answers _now_.

"Lucy!" a voice called from across the room.

Lucy stood and turned towards the man in the bright orange jumpsuit walking towards her. Igneel opened his arms and Lucy allowed herself to be hugged, giving him a squeeze in return. The man stuffed his nose into the blonde hair at the top of her head and inhaled. He let out a deep breath and released her.

"Yep," he said. "Still smell great! Congratulations!"

"Err… Thank you, I guess?" They sat once more at the table and Igneel reached for the candy bar with a cheerful whistle.

He ripped the wrapping open and glanced up at her, "So… I didn't expect to see you here without my stupid son. Are you two fighting? Need some marriage counseling? I have a degree in psychiatry, you know."

"No that's not—" she hesitated and then cocked an eyebrow, "Wait, really?"

"No."

"Oh… well, anyway that's not why I'm here."

"How is my dumbass son? Are his grades still really bad? Has he been picking fights? That brat hasn't been by to visit me lately and it's kinda ticking me off. I might have to bust out of here and go whip his ass."

"He's fine. His grades are… well… not great. He's been in quite a few fights since I've last seen you. He broke your flame thrower in a fight against a chainsaw."

"Bastard."

"Well… it was to save me so I will take full responsibility…"

"So your relationship has progressed then?" he leaned forward, golden eyes gleaming.

"Uhm… well… it _had _but then…" she hesitated before letting out a sigh and slumping over the table. "So here's the deal… I was kind of going through a bit of a crisis a while ago. Some bad guys were after me and Natsu was being really great and doting and I _really _wanted to make love to him. Like a lot."

"A natural reaction to a strong, handsome Dragneel," Igneel nodded.

"But then… I was kind of engaged to someone else, so I tried to leave Fairy Tail but then I decided not to marry that guy and Natsu came and got me and it was really great. I'll say it. It was movie material. Like, there should be a slow motion scene of me running through the hallways of that mansion and Natsu running towards the mansion from outside and then us meeting in the middle while a great song played over it because it was perfect."

"Did you kiss?" Igneel leaned farther forward.

"No."

"Tsk," he leaned back, taking a bite from his candy bar. "You could've gotten a slow motion movie scene if it had ended in a kiss."

"But then the movie would be over. And we've got a lot of story left to get to."

"Good point. Go on."

Lucy pushed her blonde hair behind her ear, "Well… things were going great, or so I thought. Then, out of nowhere, Natsu started avoiding me. Like hardcore. I can't even remember when or where but he just stopped coming over, stopped walking me to and from school, stopped talking to me…"

"Bastard."

"Right?" her brown eyes widened. "But… he's kind of talking to me again now… but it's still kind of weird between us. And I don't know why. Like… did I do something wrong? Maybe he finally figured out that I was trying to get into his pants at one point and now he feels awkward around me? But I've decided to not to worry about that anymore! I'm not going to attack him or push him down or anything. I'm completely content with just being friends right now."

Igneel smirked and chewed his candy bar silently.

"I don't know," she let out a sigh. "Maybe I did do something to piss him off. I mean… he was kinda mad about me hanging out with my ex-boyfriend…"

Igneel snickered behind a hand.

"But me and Sting are just friends right now! I haven't thought about him romantically for over a year!"

Igneel perked, "Sting Eucliffe?"

Lucy blinked at him in surprise, "Y-yeah… how did you know that?"

"Well, Sting isn't exactly on the 'most common baby names of 2016' list."

Lucy stared at him for a moment before relaxing, "Yeah… I suppose…"

"Anyway," he finished off his candy bar. "Don't worry about Natsu. He's an idiot but he'll figure his true feelings out soon enough and everything will just be chipper between the two of you."

"I hope so…" Lucy sighed.

"So," Igneel crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Did you come just for relationship advice or do you have anything else you want to talk about?"

"Actually…" Lucy cleared her throat and clasped her hands on the table in front of her. "It's about what you said to me last time."

He cocked an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth turning up, "Oh?"

"Yeah… before we left here, you whispered something to me that I didn't quite understand."

"Hm… you'll have to refresh my memory. I don't seem to recall…"

"You said _'The dragons are on the move_,'" she said.

Igneel grinned, "Did I?"

"At first, I thought you were just saying something cryptic to make yourself seem cooler than you are, because that sounds like something Natsu would do so…"

Igneel's grin turned into a frown.

"But then the other day I heard my father talking in his office. First I heard him mention your name. He said something about you _taking the fall_, and then he and Leo were talking again and Leo said that the dragons would be attacking within the week…"

"That soon?" Igneel's eyebrows rose. "Man… and they just got out too…"

Lucy leaned forward, "What are you talking about? Can you please explain this to me? What's your connection to my father? Who are the dragons? And why does my father feel the need to skip town to avoid them?"

Igneel leveled her with an amused stare, "These are some pretty heavy questions for a teenage girl to be asking. Are you sure you want the answers?"

"Yes."

He crossed one leg over the other and smirked. "Very well then. I'll tell you what I know. First… you want to know who the dragons are?"

She nodded.

His smirk stretched into a large toothy grin, "Me!"

Lucy blinked.

"But not just me," he waved a hand. "There's also Grandeeney Marvell, Metalicana Redfox, Skiadrum Cheney, Weisslogia Eucliffe—"

"Wait," Lucy held up both of her hands and closed her eyes. "Just wait." She rubbed her eyelids and sighed. "Those surnames are all disgustingly familiar…"

"They should be," Igneel acknowledged with a nod. "Grandeeney is the mother of Wendy Marvell. Metalicana is the father of Gajeel Redfox. Skiadrum is the father of Rogue Cheney, and Weisslogia is the father of Sting Eucliffe."

Lucy tapped her fingers on the table top. "And you all knew each other? When? If I remember correctly, Sting and Rogue's fathers have been in prison for…" she hesitated and then leveled him with a hard glare. "Hold on."

He smiled and shrugged, "What can I say?"

"This is ridiculous," Lucy muttered.

"Anyway. In addition to those dragons, there's Zirconis, Atlas Flame, Motherglare, Scissor Runner, Levia, and two others that joined the group after I was imprisoned so I don't know their names." He examined his fingernails nonchalantly, "Grandeeney, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Metalicana, and I split off from the others shortly before we were arrested. Motherglare started taking orders from a certain someone we didn't agree with so we cut ties. With a little help from Jude, we managed to pin a pretty nasty crime on the others and got them locked up and out of the public, but unfortunately, they're out on bail."

"How are they out on bail?" Lucy asked. "Who is bailing them out?"

Igneel rolled his eyes. "I swear. That guy just can't mind his own damn business."

"Who?"

He leaned forward and poked her gently on the tip of the nose. "Why, your daddy's number one arch nemesis, of course."

"Arch nemesis?"

"That's right," Igneel smirked. "I'm sure you'll recognize the name. He's Fiore's very own Acnologia after all."

Lucy paled.

"So that's how it is," Igneel leaned back. "Your daddy is in the crosshairs of seven of Fiore's top criminals and the biggest domestic terrorist in the history of the world." He cocked his head to the side and smiled, "I can't wait to see how he gets himself out of this one."

* * *

**Author's Note: Meh. That is all. **

**Love-Moo**


	40. Chapter 40

Dead Last

"The day has finally come!" Sting lifted his fists to the sky and let out an enormous howl. "The day I crush Fairy Tail and that annoying pink haired fuck has finally come!"

Rogue stretched his calf, bending over and touching his toes. "Why do you harbor all this hostility for a boy you don't even know?"

"Because," Sting muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just know that fairy fuck is in love with Lucy. I refuse to hand her over to him."

"Lucy doesn't belong to you."

"She used to! And I'd rather die than see her with such a lowly piece of trash! That guy…" Sting's eyes dropped to the grass below his feet. "That _filth_… doesn't understand _anything_. Today I'll pulverize him into dust for even thinking he deserved to exist in Lucy's world."

"Now that sounds interesting…"

Rogue straightened and they both turned towards the new voice. Saber Tooth's very own lady Minerva cocked her hip and smirked at her fellow students.

"It sounds to me like you will do anything to win, Sting."

"That's right!" he said with conviction. "I swear I'll lead Saber Tooth to victory! No matter the cost!"

She chuckled, "Now that's what I like to hear. How about I give you a hand in that?"

* * *

"I hate this. I hate it…" Lucy said, putting her head between her knees.

"Me too…" Wendy said beside her, biting her lip. "Why did we get chosen to compete in the sports festival?"

"Don't look so down, you two," Erza said, standing above them in her exercise shorts and white t-shirt with Fairy Tail's insignia printed on the front and back. "We've all worked so hard these past weeks. You deserve to be here just like the rest of us."

"Deserving to be here is one thing," Lucy muttered. "Wanting to be here is another…"

Levy ran up, calling out, "Wendy! The scavenger hunt is starting in five minutes! You should hurry and get ready!" She paused next to Erza and looked down at the two pouting Fairy Tail students. "What's wrong with you?"

"They're moping because they don't want to compete," Erza said with a frown.

"Eh? Really?" Levy leaned her hands on her knees and bent towards them. "I think you should just get over it for now. There's nothing you can do anymore, right? Besides, some of the games sound really fun! I'm a little envious that I didn't get picked. I would've loved to play the matching game!"

Lucy crawled to her knees and grabbed Levy's arms at the bend of the elbow, "_DO YOU WANT TO TAKE MY PLACE THEN? WE CAN GO FIND DIRECTOR MAKAROV AND SEE IF WE CAN TAG—"_

"No thanks," Levy said with a smile of finality.

Lucy slumped down to the grass.

Levy chuckled, "C'mon, Lu-chan. Why are you so upset? I thought you'd be all fired up by now."

She sighed and sat back on her heels, "It's just… ever since I was a kid I've never been all that good at sports. I… I don't want to disappoint everyone…"

"How could that happen?" Erza smiled and leaned over. She placed her hand gently on Lucy's head. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I feel like we may have scared you. I know we've been making a big deal over this competition and have made it seem like winning is the most important thing but…" her eyes warmed and she stroked her fingers over Lucy's blonde hair. "I'm just glad that I can spend this time with all of my friends. So long as you give it your all and have fun, that will be a million times more satisfying than any victory."

"Erza…" tears filled Lucy's eyes and she crawled on her knees up to the girl. She wrapped her arms tight around her waist and pressed her face into her stomach. "Keep talking like that and you'll make a weak girl like me fall in love!"

"Erza!" Wendy also scrambled up to the redhead and hugged her, bawling. "I'll try my best in the scavenger hunt!"

"Good, good," Erza patted both of their heads, nodding. Only Levy noticed the evil glint that crossed the girl's eyes. The blunette chuckled and didn't warn the two others of Erza's less than innocent intentions.

"Alright!" Lucy and Wendy pulled away and faced each other, Lucy climbing to her feet.

"From now on, we're not going to complain!" Lucy said, lifting a fist.

"Yeah! We're going to do our best and take home the victory for Fairy Tail!" Wendy raised her fist as well and they tapped them.

"Let's go, Wendy!" Lucy took the girl's hand and pulled her across the field. "We gotta get you to the starting line for the scavenger hunt! I'll be cheering you on the whole time!"

Erza and Levy watched the girls run off.

"Well," Erza crossed her arms over her chest and smiled in satisfaction. "Now that I've rallied the two weakest members of our team… victory is just a few steps away…"

"You're evil, you know that?" Levy giggled. "But I like it."

"All is fair in love, war, and inter-high-school sports festivals, my dear Levy," Erza winked and they headed off in the direction Lucy and Wendy had run.

* * *

"You're from Fairy Tail?"

Wendy turned towards the gentle voice. A girl that looked to be just slightly older than her with bright pink hair tied up high on her head in pigtails smiled, hands clasped behind her back.

"Yes," Wendy answered shyly. She glanced at the large insignia on the front of the girl's purple shirt. "Lamia Scale?"

"That's right," the girl smiled and extended a hand to her. "My name's Chelia Blendy."

Wendy shook her hand with a smile, "I'm Wendy Marvell."

"Wendy… if you and I got married you'd be Wendy Blendy!" Chelia laughed.

Wendy blushed, "Why would I take your name? You could be Chelia Marvell… wait, why are we getting married?"

Chelia laughed again, "Let's fight fair and square, okay?"

"Yes!"

"Is everyone ready?" the festival's mascot, a short, unknown man in a pumpkin suit, spoke into a megaphone, drawing everyone's attention. He danced in place excitedly, "Now we are starting the scavenger hunt! Each player has been given a list of items to find, all of which we have guaranteed to be here in Crocus Park! Once the player has found one of the items, they must run them back to their buckets labeled with the symbol of their school! The first to collect all ten items wins five points for their team!"

"Go Wendy!" Lucy cheered from the sidelines.

Wendy glanced over at the blonde and smiled, giving a timid wave.

"You look pumped up."

Lucy turned towards the voice. Yukino walked up, wearing a green t-shirt with Saber Tooth's insignia on the front.

"Do I?" Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"More pumped than this morning, that's for sure."

"I'm terrified out of my wits, but I'm trying to stay positive, I guess."

Yukino smiled, "It'll be okay. What events are you signed up for?"

"The cavalry battle is all I know of right now."

Yukino's smile slowly faded, "The cavalry battle… huh?"

"Yeah," Lucy cocked her head to the side. "What's with that reaction? Something I should know?"

"It's… nothing. Just… I was going to be in the cavalry battle too but then Minerva decided to switch me out last second. Now I'm goldfish catching instead."

Lucy was silent as she looked back towards Wendy. Minerva was a name that Lucy had heard often from Yukino and the others over the years. Why she was relevant to the situation at the moment was beyond her though.

"Well," Yukino cleared her throat. "Just… be careful, I guess. Sting, Rogue, and Rufus will be Minerva's horse so I don't think there will be any trouble…"

Lucy glanced at her, "Is Minerva the type to cause some kind of trouble?"

She seemed reluctant to answer.

The gunshot went off and all of the competitors in the scavenger hunt took off in all different directions across the field.

"I'll be fine," Lucy finally said with a smile. "Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel are my horse. I'm sure they'll keep me safe."

"That's comforting at least…" Yukino said softly.

Wendy ran up to the two girls, panting.

"Lucy!" Wendy grabbed the girl's left wrist. "Please give me your bra!"

"_Eh_?" Lucy took a step back.

Wendy thrust her list up, "One of my items is an F-cup or bigger bra! Please hand it over! I really want to win this!"

"_WHAT PERVERT ORGANIZED THIS SCAVENGER HUNT?"_ Lucy roared towards the pumpkin mascot, who squeaked and ran off in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry! I'll return it later!" Wendy shoved her hands inside Lucy's shirt, reaching for the clasp in the back, inadvertently smothering her face in Lucy's breasts.

"EEeeeee!" Lucy tried to prance away but Yukino jumped to Wendy's aid and grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place.

Wendy managed to pop the clasp and then tugged on the straps, but was barred by the sleeves of Lucy's t-shirt.

"Please stop," Lucy sobbed. "You're drawing attention…"

"Sorry Lucy-san, but please bear with it!" Wendy ignored the awed stares from the other bystanders and continued to tug.

"Fine! Let me do it!" Lucy pulled away from the two girls and slipped her arms inside her shirt. They popped back out of the holes and Lucy's face was bright red as she reached under the hem of her shirt and produced the lacy pink bra.

"Thank you!" Wendy snatched the piece of clothing from her hands, trying not to let the size get her down as she turned and sprinted towards the Fairy Tail bucket.

Cheers echoed all around Lucy and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

Yukino chuckled nervously, "Uhm… I'll lend you one of my extras…"

"Please do," Lucy sniffed, tears in the corners of her brown eyes.

"That won't be necessary, Princess."

Yukino and Lucy turned towards the sound of the new voice.

* * *

"When's Lucy going to do her event?" Taurus asked as he munched on a snowcone.

"Dunno," Scorpio slid a pair of sunglasses onto his face.

"Is it true the girls are going to show up to watch too?" Leo asked, glancing around as they made their way down the food alley of the festival.

"Astraea will definitely be here," Taurus said. "She sounded pretty excited when I called her up this morning. Well, as excited as that robot can sound."

"Gany pretended like she wasn't interested but I'll bet you she'll be watching in secret from the roof of a building or something," Scorpio grinned.

"And Chrys?"

"She's already here," Taurus said. "I saw her and Chiron over by the cotton candy earlier."

"Oh yeah," Scorpio lit a cigarette in his mouth. "That reminds me. I saw the Pisces duo with—"

Leo smacked him on the back of the head, "No code names. Remember what Jude said before leaving? As of last week, we are just a normal family and not suspicious in the least. Got it?"

"Ah, right. Sorry. I meant to say… I saw Aphrodite and her son with Miss Yukino when we first got here. Do you think Themis is also around?"

"Aphrodite is here?" Leo ignored the question, hearts throbbing in his eyes.

"Give it up," Taurus snickered. "She's too old for you."

"Love knows no age," Leo fawned.

"Next thing we know, you're going to be preying on Cas," Scorpio said drily.

"Alright. Love knows some age," Leo said, wiping the drop of drool from the corner of his mouth. "Speaking of which, where _are_ the twins?"

"Pollox left his gun back at the base so Saturn took them back to get it," Taurus explained.

"And Kar?"

"Who knows where that guy is?" Scorpio snorted. "Probably giving out free haircuts in the parking lot. _Again_."

Leo sighed. "I don't like this. I feel uneasy. Like something bad is going to happen while we are here."

"That's why Jude left us all behind to watch over Miss Lucy," Taurus pointed out.

"That's right," Scorpio shoved his hands into his pockets. "We gotta keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious."

"And also take pictures for Jude," Taurus added.

"And buy souvenirs too," Leo sighed.

"That idiot should have just come," Scorpio muttered. "There's a chance the dragons will attack regardless of whether or not he is here. So he should've just come and watched his daughter compete like he wanted to."

"If there is a small chance that his absence could save her, there's no way he'd risk it and come," Leo said softly. "He thinks that the dragons will keep their beef between them. I on the other hand… am not so trusting."

"So you really think that they will come for her?" Scorpio asked as they paused next to a food stall and Taurus ordered three steaming turkey legs.

"Without a doubt. Saturn feels the same. That's why he insisted on us all being heavily armed today. Even the twins, who are usually not even used for combat situations."

Taurus turned towards them, holding out two turkey legs. The other men took them with murmured thanks.

"None of us but King actually faced the dragons the first time Jude fought them," Taurus said, taking a massive bite from his snack. "But from the way they were talked about, I'll bet you they're evil enough to target Lucy in order to hurt Jude."

"That's why it's so important for her to be among all these people," Leo added. "The mayor even has police patrolling the area in casual clothes. So don't do anything suspicious to get their attention, got it? We might just be trying to protect our little princess but that doesn't change the fact that the Keys have always been on the wrong side of the law."

"Yessir," Taurus mumbled, grease dripping into his white goatee.

Scorpio stared at him for a few seconds in disgust, "Yep… you're fitting right in."

* * *

"Virgo! What are you doing here?" Lucy hugged the pink haired woman with the dull blue eyes that appeared before the two girls.

"Actually, Princess, today I am incognito so I'd appreciate if you called me by my real name."

"Oh," Lucy stepped back. "Sorry. Astraea."

"I see that you are in need of a new undergarment," Virgo continued, eying Lucy's chest.

She quickly crossed her arms over her breasts again, blushing. "I'll get that Wendy later…"

"I've prepared several pairs of clothes for a situation just like this," Virgo continued, voice as deadpan as usual. "Shall we go off and sample them?"

"I don't need a full outfit," Lucy said. "Just a bra will do…"

"Very well, Princess," Virgo gave a soft bow and then turned towards Yukino. "Good morning, Miss Yukino. I trust the Aguria branch has received the news?"

Yukino cleared her throat and avoided Lucy's suspicious stare, "Yes… Aphrodite, Eros, and Themis will all be on the lookout."

"What's this?" Lucy frowned. "What do the Aguria Keys need to be on the lookout for?"

"I would ask you not to worry about it, Princess," Virgo said, turning to her master once more. "Although with enough punishment I might be inclined to loosen my lips."

Lucy blinked at her for long seconds before letting out a sigh, "No. I don't want to know that much. If it's necessary for me to know, I would've been told about it, right?"

"Yes, I believe that is the case."

"So, show me to this new bra then," Lucy said and followed behind as Virgo turned and headed across the field. "Sorry Wendy, I'll cheer you on in spirit." As they walked, Lucy stared at the back of Virgo's head. The two branches of the Keys were definitely joining together because of the Dragons Igneel had told Lucy about. Were they expecting something to happen today? Would they really make an appearance at such a big event? The mayor and several government officials were in attendance, after all. Not to mention undercover cops every direction you looked. Lucy's gaze slipped sideways, noting the man at the water fountain with the slight bulge under the left side of his tan jacket.

Then again, today might be the best time for the Dragons to attack. They could take out a huge chunk of Fiore's most important people. The mayor and his daughter Hisui, Chief of Police Arcadios, Lucy and most of her Keys, as well as Yukino and hers. Who knew how many other officials were mingling with the crowd, watching Fiore's biggest schools compete. Although she hadn't seen him, Lucy figured Byro was also in attendance.

If the Dragons wanted to cause havoc, here and now would be the best place and time to do it.

Lucy was really regretting not packing her gun before leaving the house.

* * *

"You've gotta be some kind of idiot," Rogue muttered.

"Don't fucking talk to me," Sting snapped, hands covering his face.

"The game is called C_hariot_. What did you _expect it to be like?_"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking! I just saw Natsu's name on the list and wanted to kick his sorry ass so I got excited and signed up…"

"Well, we've lost this round," Rogue crossed his arms over his chest. They stood at the edge of the track where the festival helpers arranged the bicycles for the competition. "Do you even know how to ride a bike?"

"I learned when I was a kid," Sting said, dropping his hands with a sigh. "Before I had a motion sickness thing."

"God you're useless."

"Like you're one to talk! You get bad motion sickness too!" Sting stomped his feet in proper tantrum form.

"I'm not the one that signed up for a bicycle race!"

Sting pouted his lips out and turned away, "So I made a mistake. Whatever. We can just find someone to switch out with me."

"Everyone is competing in a game this round except me. And I'd be just as useless as you out there so I'm gonna have to pass."

"Fuck this sucks." Sting dragged his eyes over the contestants from the other teams. Other than Natsu, none of the competitors really stood out to him. Well other than Quatro Cerberus' ace, Bacchus. But he was so obviously drunk that Sting wondered if he'd actually be any threat to him at all. He was arm in arm with Fairy Tail's Cana, openly waving around a flask they both took drinks from. They were belting out Queen's _Bicycle Race _at the top of their lungs, earning looks of disdain from the crowd around them.

Sting glanced towards where Natsu stood. He looked like a waif, pale and dead in the eyes as he stared off into the distance over Lucy's head as she shook his shoulders. Sting's eyes narrowed.

"I'll beat that loser even if it kills me…"

* * *

Natsu fell through the finish line, bicycle dropping out from under him as he collapsed onto his face in the grass. Sting crawled in behind him, tearing at the ground with his shaking fingers.

"Oh fuck…" Natsu muttered, pushing to his hands and knees a second before emptying his stomach on the ground, body twitching.

Sting threw up behind him, their retching sounds coming together to form a disgusting melody.

Lucy, Yukino, and Rogue stood a short distance away, looking on with shame.

"That was so sad," Lucy whispered and Yukino nodded.

Rogue sighed and covered his eyes with a hand. "Dead last. Minerva is going to throw a fit over this one…"

"Do you think they'll be okay for the cavalry battle?" Yukino asked softly.

"I'm sure they're fine," Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "And I feel immensely better about myself too. Whatever happens in the cavalry battle, at least it won't be as disastrous as _that_."

Yukino and Rogue exchanged a look.

"Well… let's hope," Rogue said under his breath.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well... a long time to wait for something so... meh. I know I just totes skipped over Wendy's and Natsu's games but I honest to god just have nothing interesting to say about them. So I spared you the boringness. Although by leaving it out it's rushed and also still boring. Oh fuckin' well. At least I finally updated, am I right? Eyyyyy.**

**So, I wanted to mention the other celestial spirits that I had basically left out up to this point. I went with using their "real names" because I did research as to what I should call them way back when and it was just unused information sitting in the back of my mind. So that's what that's all about. If you want to know, I named them after the lore behind their constellations. Uhm... I'll list them out for you, in case it was confusing up there.**

**Astraea: Virgo. Obviously. She was the Celestial virgin in Greek mythology. **

**Chrys/Chrysomallus: Aries. Chrysomallus was a flying, golden-fleeced ram.**

**Kar/Karkinos: Cancer. Karkinos was the crab that attacked Hercules when he was fighting the Hydra.**

**Aphrodite/Eros: Pisces. Aphrodite and her son Eros turned into fish and became Pisces. **

**Themis: Libra. Themis is the personification of divine law.**

**Gany/Ganymede: Aquarius. Ganymede was Zeus' cup bearer, wine pourer, whateverer.**

**Castor/Pollux: Gemini. They da twins, yo.**

**Saturn: Capricorn. Uhm I can't exactly remember my reasoning for this one. It must've been because Saturn is the ruling planet in Capricorn's constellation? Yeah. Let's go with that one.**

**Loke: Leo. Cuz Fairy Tail. Derp.**

**Chiron: Sagittarius. I already mentioned this one back in the day.**

**And I know that I didn't mention either of these guys, but Taurus' real name is Alu, because that's the name of the brutal bull. And Scorpio is a lameass and the only name I could find for him was Scorpius and that's fucking lame as hell so no one is going to ever say his name. The end.**

**Also, no one knows King's name. Not even Jude or Lucy. He's a mystery.**

**Okay. So... I'm sorta back into writing. I'll try to update What it Means to Be next. (Oh shit, I have to figure out what is even happening in that one...) Uhm... Man... I didn't even mention about the result of Wendy's game. Fuuuuuuck. I'm so out of it. Well... ya know. Eso si que es. (is that how you spell spanish words? No habla.) **

**Alright I need to shut my damn mouth up and move along.**

**Love everybody! I know I'm still a shithead and haven't replied to some of the more recent (and a few older) messages you've sent to me. I'M SORRRRYYY. I still love you. And I still think about you all very often. And then I get depressed because I'm like, "Wow, I'm a terrible cow for not replying to these messages, even though I read them immediately and they make me endlessly happy."**

**Okay bye.**

**Love-Moo**


End file.
